NBH
by Chilord
Summary: Switching opponents with Shikamaru during the preliminary round before the third stage, leads to an opportunity for Naruto, one that starts to drastically change his course in life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Author's notes: I blame a combination of Slyfer 101 and Prince Charon on the TFF forums. It's their entire fault. This takes at the selection where it would have been Kin Vs. Shikamaru. Basically Shikamaru and Naruto have switched opponents… Which leads to a whole slew of changes, plus… well… Heh, you'll see.

It took me well over 3 years to finish this, working on it on and off in between other fics. Which is why it's now even more AU from canon. But, as I'm using fanfiction for practice, I didn't start posting it until I had the whole thing completed. I promised myself that I would complete it though.

-o-o-o-

In the tower at the center of the so called Forest of Death, everyone's eyes turned towards the board, as the next set of names flashed into place.

-Kin Tsuchi Vs. Naruto Uzumaki-

"Huh, it's that Sound girl." Naruto frowned slightly as he looked over to his teammate Sakura Haruno. "You fought her, right, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, everyone else fought their team." Sakura admitted slowly. "All I really know is that she uses senbon."

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned brightly as he stuck his thumb up at the girl. "I'll beat her, no problem!"

"Just... be careful, ok, Naruto?" Sakura spoke up, her eyes watching her teammate's opponent. "Her teammates were both really strong, so she's probably no push over."

"Gotcha!" The boy grinned before standing up and practically bouncing down onto the tower floor.

"So, I get the braggart from the first part. Well, at least I didn't have to face the Uchiha." Kin hissed softly under her breath as she quickly checked over her equipment. "Though, I wish I was going against that little body stealing bitch. Shame she was already eliminated."

"Just get down there and crush the fool." Dosu, Kin's teammate, hissed back at her, glaring with his one, good eye. "Or Orochimaru-sama will make you wish that you'd suffered Zaku's fate."

"I know, I know," The girl waved him off before frowning slightly. "I just wish I knew what kind of tricks he likes to use."

"And he's probably thinking the same about you." Dosu grunted. "Now Go!"

"I'm going already." Kin snapped back as she gracefully darted down to the tower floor before studying the orange clad boy in front of her, one hand boredly resting on a cocked hip. "So, you're the loser I gotta beat to advance huh? Well, I had been hoping to get that little wanna-be ninja, body stealing blonde bitch, but she had to go and get herself eliminated against that pathetic pink haired slut of a teammate of yours."

"What... did... you... call... Sakura-chan?" Naruto was glaring at the girl now, his fists clenching into tight fists as an angry pulse of Killer Intent leaked out onto her.

"You heard me!" Kin shot back, ignoring the way the hairs on the back of her neck shot up in warning. Some part of her, knew this was a colossally stupid idea, but, the rational part of her mind argued it away as a silly concern.

"I'm going to beat you," Naruto said with a fire in his eyes as he glared at the girl, then growled in a voice that only she could hear. "And then, I'm going to make you tell me about Orochimaru, and what he wants with Sasuke."

"Psh!" Kin waved off the boy's proclamation as she settled into a ready stance. "Keep dreaming! Last time you just slept all the way through the fight! Talk about lame!"

"I'll show you!" Naruto slid into a ready stance and then yelled over towards an amused looking Hayate. "You gonna stand there smiling all day, or you gonna start the match?"

"Girl..." Hayate smirked slightly at the sound nin before coughing slightly into his hand. "You really shouldn't have done that." Giving the confused girl a wink, he then looked more serious. "Ready? BEGIN!"

And with that, suddenly where there was one Naruto, Kin found herself facing 15, swarming at her, quickly pulling out her senbon, the girl sneered at the figures rushing at her and threw her senbon at one of the clones. "What, you think some clone illusions are going to help you out?! Ha!"

"Illusions?" One of the clones smirked as he dodged the senbon as they moved to circle around the girl.

"We're no illusion clones." Another shot in as they suddenly surged in at the girl, whose eyes widened as she could actually HEAR the footfalls, the breathing of each of the clones, and with a sudden, panicked look started to throw her senbon rapidly at the figures.

"We're SHADOW clones!" Another Naruto spoke up, directly behind her as she could feel how it suddenly grabbed hold of her collar and started to yank her back, even as a clone on either side of her swept out her legs.

As gravity took hold, she moved to twist her way out from underneath the clone's grip on her, before she could feel a pair of heel kicks slamming into her gut and chest, sending her crashing down to the earth below. Then, the clone gripping her spotted collar, lifted her up immediately after and tossed her into the air. As she gasped for breath, she quickly attempted to twist away, bringing up her arm to block a knee to her ribs, only to miss the elbow to her head.

Even further dazed, her motions grew sluggish as she was bounced between the clones via momentum and gravity, before finally one more spinning heel kick sent her crashing back into an unconscious heap.

Hayate Gekko, the stage's examiner and referee, coughed slightly as the dust settled, before crouching down, examining the girl carefully. "Mah, winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Several cheers came through the Konoha nin as Naruto turned around and grinned back at them, offering a thumbs up to Sakura as he watched the medic nin come to haul Kin's unconscious body away. To the surprise of Sakura and a number of other nin, Naruto followed them instead of heading back up to the rest of the group. Somehow catching the inquiring look the Hokage sent him, Naruto glanced back at the old man with a shallow grin, the one that always meant he knew he'd have to explain himself.

Nodding slightly, the Hokage turn his attention back to the selection board and settled in as the next match came up.

Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Shikamaru Nara

-o-o-o-

In a virtually abandoned portion of the tower, Kakashi Hatake stood over his student, Sasuke Uchiha and examined the cursed seal Orochimaru had inflicted warily.

"Mah, you know, Sasuke, you'd better drop the genjutsu for now, not a good idea to keep it up when you're like this." Kakashi noted as he smiled down at his student, even as he carefully slit his finger and studied the young nin.

Sasuke's body, underneath the loose, baggy shirt he wore, was far more slender than a boy his age should have been, his waist, indented slightly, while his hips flared out a bit more than a boy would be comfortable with. The Uchiha grunted slightly as a slight ripple melted across his face, before it softened, becoming completely feminine. The now completely female Uchiha grumbled as 'he' began to feel Kakashi carefully writing away in blood around the cursed seal.

"Happy, Kakashi-sensei?" Even Sasuke's voice was different, as it hissed angrily back at the jounin while slender fingers clenched back against their palms.

"I still don't see why you're so focused on pretending." Kakashi made a face, before grinning back down at his student. "I mean, really how're you planning on rebuilding your clan, if…?"

"Itachi first." Sasuke shot back stubbornly as she sat rigidly against the cool floor.

"You know, that could be taken in a bad way, don't you, Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi teased lightly as he watched his student flush with anger as he scrawled down her back and carefully moved it along the floor, up one of the pillars.

"You know what I meant!" She growled slightly as she clenched her fingers tighter against her palm.

"Mah, mah." Kakashi ignored the pulse of anger as he teased his student, finishing his way up the pillar before moving back to start the next path of seal work. "Well, considering how jealous you get of Sakura-chan, I suppose I do."

"Jealous?!" Sasuke almost squeaked with outrage as angry eyes glared up at her teacher. "I have NOTHING to be jealous of that pink haired little fan girl!"

"Oh?" Kakashi grinned wickedly as he moved the next thread of seal work towards the next pillar. "Then I suppose you won't mind that I've planned for Naruto to help her with her seduction training."

Sasuke flinched visibly, but made no further reaction to her instructor's comment, grateful that for the moment, he couldn't see the violent twitch that had taken up residence on her right eye before she slowly, forced out a response. "Why would I care?"

"Of course you wouldn't." Kakashi agreed amiably as he worked his finger up the pillar. "Of course then I'll have to have her work with Naruto on his counter seduction skills… I might just have them locked away for a few weeks doing nothing but… Well, you know."

A vein began to slowly throb on Sasuke's delicate forehead as her eye's twitching turned into a visible spasm, her fingers clenching reflexively in time. "I… see…"

"Really, Sasuke," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Would it be so horrible for you to admit you like him?"

"That idiot?" Sasuke immediately glared back at her instructor, growling slightly.

"You're lucky your teammates are such heavy sleepers." Kakashi responded with a happy little eye smile. "You… talk… rather loudly, in your sleep."

Sasuke immediately blushed bright red as she opened her mouth like a gaping fish as she struggled to come up with a response to the man. Finally, she just whimpered and hung her head, saying nothing as she just let her teacher finish up his seal work.

-o-o-o-

Naruto had followed the medic nin as they laid girl in an empty room, on one of two empty beds, the curtain between them already drawn. Crossing his arms about his chest, he looked her over and frowned slightly. He had no idea how long it'd be until the girl woke up so he could question her about what that snake bastard had planned for Sasuke. Grumbling he shifted over to the bed next to her, and huffed as he noticed it didn't have a pillow like the girl's.

A moment later, he heard the door being opened, and suddenly years of pranking instincts took over, as he quickly transformed himself into the one thing he knew was missing from the scene, the bed's pillow. Quickly suppressing his presence as much as he possibly could, he was aware of a creepily familiar figure entering the room, to chuckle over the girl. Grinning with a merry, predatory smirk the man had leaned down to whisper an audible hiss to the girl.

"Fufufufu… Wake up, little Kin-chan." His eyes gleamed gold as he watched the girl, slowly rouse to wakefulness before her eyes split open and wide in fear.

"O-O-Orochimaru-sama!" The girl trembled visibly as she stared up at her supposed jounin instructor and went white as a sheet.

"Now, Kin-chan, I'm very disappointed in you." The man's smile never dampened as he leaned back up, grinning merrily at her as he would lightly brush his fingers through her hair. "All that time and training, and tsk tsk… Eliminated by a loudmouthed brat?"

"I… I…" Kin stumbled over a response, trying desperately to think of something, anything she could say to make it up to the man, her eyes watering in fear as she trembled like a mouse before a snake.

"Fortunately, I understand there's more to that particular loud mouthed brat than meets the eye." Orochimaru chuckled again, a cold, haunting thing. "I had thought the seal I placed on him would have left him helpless… Fufufufufu… So, my little Kin-chan… I'll offer you a chance to… redeem yourself."

"Wh-what… what must I do, Orochimaru-sama?" Kin spoke up, her eyes still glistening as she trembled, watching the man.

"Kill the brat before anyone undoes what I did to him." Orochimaru said with a casual wave of his hand before smiling sweetly at the girl. "Still… if you fail, and still live, I suppose… I can find a use for you still."

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kin nodded quickly, her voice still trembling with fear as she shivered where she sat.

"Good girl." Orochimaru chuckled again, lightly brushing her hair one moment longer before turning and leaving the trembling girl to compose herself. "Don't… disappoint me again, Kin-chan."

And with that, the snake sannin just… smiled as he closed the door behind him, his cold chuckling laugh echoing through Kin's mind. For a moment, she just sat there, staring at the door the man had left through, slowly processing what he'd said, what he'd meant. Then, slowly she curled her legs back up against her chest, and buried her face in her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. She was dead, or worse, and she knew it.

She never heard the slight sound of a transformation jutsu ending, nor did she see the orange and blue clad form of her target studying her wordlessly from across the room. Kin was simply in her own world, not caring that she was in the middle of what was technically enemy territory, she knew what Orochimaru did to those that failed him, and she had no illusions that she'd be one of the lucky ones to simply die a quick, merciful death. He always had a use for them. One way or another, he always had a use for them. As her throat hitched, she suddenly felt a warm arm wrapping around her, and her being pulled against a comforting chest.

Not even caring who it was, she turned her face and buried it into figure's chest, and simply cried as she felt the warm arms encircling her. Fingers gently, soothingly stroked her hair, as he made soft, soothing sounds into her ear. Finally, as her sobs slowly died down, she slowly opened her red rimmed, dark eyes, and saw the orange jacket she'd clutched so tightly. It was then a feeling of dread rippled through her, as she looked up, to see the quiet blue eyes of her target looking down at her as he still held her against his chest.

"Y-y-you!" She cursed herself mentally as she squeaked, actually squeaked her stammered statement. "Wh-what…"

Naruto shrugged slightly, before grinning a bit at her. "What's the guy who you're supposed to kill doing here?"

"You… heard?" She squeaked again, staring at the boy for a moment, as she felt the heavy lump in her chest drop down to her stomach. Any chance she'd had was gone now, she was screwed, completely and utterly screwed.

"Yup." Naruto nodded his head before looking down at her seriously. "He's a real snake bastard, isn't he?"

Kin laughed dully and nodded her head, before she glared lightly up at him. "So, gonna kill me now?"

Naruto blinked, dully at her for a moment, before jerking back as he stared at her, "What?! NO! Why would I do that?!"

"Um, because I'm supposed to kill you?" Kin offered as she stared at the boy for a moment, before shrugging slightly. "And it's better than the alternative?"

Naruto blinked a moment, before looking down at the broken girl in front him, before her face was replaced by another, and he shivered slightly. For a moment, he shut his eyes, forcing down the memories of Haku's final moments, the calm, almost eager acceptance of death on his face. Frowning then, he opened his eyes and glared down at her as he crossed his arms about his chest. "I'm not going to kill you."

"So, what, you're going to send me back to Orochimaru?" She growled back at him, glaring slightly as she hissed, fists clenching. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?! Comforting a girl just so you can turn around and push her off to… to…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she glared back at the boy, her eyes suddenly filled with hatred and venom.

"I'm not killing you and I'm not sending you back to that snake bastard," Naruto said firmly as he looked into her eyes. "But, you are telling me what he's planning to do with Sasuke."

"Oh? And if I say no?" Kin shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she snarled at him, knowing in truth that she wouldn't really, and hating herself for it. "What're you gonna do, spank me until I do?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment, his jaw hanging open as he stared at her, before finally it clicked shut as he blushed brightly. "What're you, some kind of pervert?!"

Fighting down her own blush at the boy's accusation, Kin sneered back at her. "Bah, what kind of ninja are you then, if you can't even do something as simple as give a girl a spanking! How're you ever gonna stomach interrogating a real prisoner in the field huh?"

"I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Naruto shot back, growling angry as he met her eyes with his own brilliant blue orbs. "I will do whatever I have to, to protest this village!"

Shivering slightly, Kin couldn't help but wonder what the FUCK she was doing she stood up and glared down at the boy, her hand on her hip as she snarled. "Yeah, right! You want the information so badly? MAKE me give it to you!"

"You know what?! FINE!" Naruto snapped back as suddenly, she was surrounded a group of Narutos and found herself suddenly overwhelmed and bound up tightly by the boy.

In some part of her mind, the girl wondered where the hell a kid as apparently innocent as the blonde had learned such good shibari techniques, as she struggled against the ropes that ground into her through her clothes. As she opened her mouth to unleash another barrage of scathing words, she found it stuffed with a bit of clothe and then tied into place as she let out a muffled cry of outrage. "MMPH!"

"Like the ropes?" Naruto smirked smugly down at the girl. "After Sasuke got out of my old ones so easily, I went and read up on the best way to tie someone up. Kakashi-sensei gave me a great book on this stuff. Not sure why they were all about tying up women, or why he kept giggling like he did when I talked to him about tying Sasuke up so he couldn't get away, but… They work!"

Kin stared up at the boy, unsure whether she should be impressed, or outraged at the blonde. "Mmphmph!"

"Boys?" Naruto glanced at his clones. "Get her back to the base and stand guard! Don't let her escape! I'm gonna go watch the rest of the matches so I know what's going on."

"Right, Boss!" The clones quickly agreed, as they hauled the indignantly squawking Kin up and immediately proceeded to vanish out the window, as they raced across Konoha.

Nodding in satisfaction, Naruto turned and walked out of the room, contemplating what he'd over heard from Orochimaru about what'd been done to him.

-o-o-o-

"What'd I miss, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to his teammate just as Lee jumped up onto the statue and began to remove his weights.

"Where have you been?!" Sakura growled slightly at her teammate before sighing just a bit as she huffed and crossed her arms about her chest. "You missed Kiba and Akamaru beating Shikamaru, and Hinata pretty much forfeiting against her cousin at Kiba's urging."

"So, it's bushy-brows versus no brows now?" Naruto asked as he felt the whole tower tremble slightly at the after effects of the released weights. "Wow… That's… a lot of weight."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed in slight awe as she watched how Lee suddenly seemed to blink around Gaara. "Oh wow… he's fast."

"Really fast." Naruto agreed and stared in slight awe as he watched Lee go to work.

"So, where have you been!?" Sakura growled slightly as she rounded in on her teammate again, glaring angrily at him.

"Eh? Oh, I went to the medical wing." He responded simply with a shrug before looking back at the fight. "KICK HIS ASS FUZZY BROWS!"

"Oh." Sakura blinked slightly, before studying the boy. "Did you see Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? Oh." Naruto shrugged neutrally as he slumped slightly in his seat as he realized he hadn't even bothered to look at his teammate. "No, I didn't."

Taking his dejection the wrong way, Sakura smiled slightly to her blonde teammate. "I'm sure Kakashi-sensei just took him to another part of the tower. I'm sure he's fine."

"Right." Naruto agreed as he turned his attention away from the match for a short bit. "Say, Sakura-chan? Those Sound ninja… What do you think that creepy snake guy wants with Sasuke?"

"I don't know." Sakura admitted softly as she reached up and lightly hugged herself as her gaze left the fight in front of her. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

"I'm gonna find out," Naruto said with a soft vow. "No matter what, I'm gonna find out!"

Sakura stared at the boy for a moment, before slowly and carefully nodding her head. "Ok."

While their attentions had been focused on their conversation, the match ended with as Gai intervened to save his badly beaten student. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widened in shock, staring at the almost petulant rage Gaara exhibited at being denied the death of his opponent. Shaking his head with a growl, he turned his head and instead studied the way the final member of the sound ninja was acting.

The one eyed Dosu seemed fascinated by Gaara's display, before he turned his head, catching Naruto's stare and glaring angrily back at the blonde before flicking his one eye to Chouji. Naruto followed that glance and frowned as he realized that Akimichi was the only remaining ninja left to fight. As the final match flashed across the board, and Asuma worked on bribing his student into taking part, Dosu hissed lightly as he walked past Naruto.

"Something you want, brat?" That single eye glared down at the boy, who stared back defiantly at the Sound Nin.

"Yeah, you can tell that snake bastard that she failed, and I'm going to find out what he wants Sasuke for." Naruto shot back.

"What're you talking about?" Dosu paused, genuinely confused as he stared at the boy. "Of course she failed, you already beat her."

"He'll know what I mean," Naruto said with a stubborn glint in his eyes.

"Whatever." Dosu snorted dismissively as he moved down to the tower floor while Sakura stared curiously at Naruto.

"What were you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura's face was strangely concerned as she looked over at her oddly serious teammate.

"Mah, nothing to worry about Sakura-chan." Naruto waved off her question with a sudden, bright grin on his face, before he winced quickly when he watched Chouji slam into the wall. "Ouch that had to hurt…"

"That even more so." Sakura agreed as she watched Dosu use his melody arm on Chouji's body, knocking the boy quickly out. "Poor Chouji… and poor Ino, her whole team got eliminated."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his agreement as he remained in his subdued mood, his thoughts racing over just what he'd have to do to get the information out of Kin. "The only team in our age group that made it this far that doesn't have at least one person advancing."

"All right, I need all the winners to come down here and draw numbers for the final stage!" Hayate called out quickly, prompting Naruto to nod to Sakura before plastering a grin on his face again and jumping down as he quickly pulled out a number from the offered bag.

Once everyone had drawn, the matches for the third stage were displayed:

Temari of the Desert Vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Shino Aburame Vs. Kankuro of the Desert

Kiba Inuzuka Vs. Dosu Kinuta

Gaara of the Desert Vs. Neji Hyuuga

1st round Buy- Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto looked over to where his opponent sneered back at him and shook his head. "Mah… why is it I keep having to fight girls?"

"Tsk, better you than me." Shikamaru snapped, before shrugging slightly. "Ah well, at least I don't have to worry about any extra training."

"Training…" Naruto frowned slightly before looking over at where the Hokage nodded down to the participants then began to walk away. Coming to a decision, Naruto waved to his comrades, then raced off after the old man.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto called out as he quickly caught up to Sarutobi. "I need to talk to you!"

"Yes, Naruto?" The Hokage smiled down at the boy, before blinking slightly as he saw the serious expression on his face. "I can't do anything about the matches if that's what you want to talk about."

"Nah, I might ask if there's anyone in the village who can help me train against wind attacks like that girl uses, but, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Naruto replied quickly as he looked carefully around them. "Something… well, I'm pretty sure it's important."

"Oh? What?" The humor in the man's tone was gentle as it touched Naruto's ears.

"Orochimaru."

Instantly all traces of humor left the Hokage's face, as a grim look set on his features. "Yes… I heard about your team's encounter with him during the second stage. Don't worry about your teammate, Kakashi is taking care of him, and what was done to him."

"That snake bastard didn't just do something to Sasuke," Naruto said with a soft frown. "The last thing I remember before I blacked out was him hitting my stomach… right where you-know-what is, and a lot of pain. Then he said he put some kinda seal on me."

"What?" Sarutobi instantly froze as he looked down at Naruto, his voice like steel as he spoke. "Naruto, are you telling me you encountered him again?"

"He didn't know I was there, but yeah." Naruto spoke up. "I had gone to try and find out about what the bastard wanted from Sasuke from Kin, when I heard someone coming and reflexively transformed like I used to, to hide from the ANBU."

The Hokage chuckled a bit at that and offered a knowing nod. "Go on, what did he tell her?"

"That he was disappointed in her, she was really, really scared at that, but impressed with me... Surprised I was able to do what I did with the seal he used on me." Naruto paused a moment, thinking carefully before he continued. "Oh, and he then told her that the only way she could redeem herself was to kill me before anyone found out what he'd done to me."

"What?!" Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise before he snapped out an order. "ANBU!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" A pair of masked nin immediately appeared, kneeling before the Hokage.

"I need you to locate the sound nin Kin Tsuchi, she has…." The old man quickly began before Naruto cut him off.

"Relax, old man." Naruto cut in with an amused grin on his lips. "She's not gonna try and kill me."

"And how do you know that, Naruto?" Those eyes had narrowed into slits as he regarded the boy he'd been so protective of for so long.

"Um, because I've got her tied up and gagged at my apartment?" The blonde offered up a sheepish grin to the village leader. "We kinda sorta… well, she thought I was gonna kill her at first." Naruto began to babble as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Then she thought I was going to send her back to Orochimaru, lemme tell you, she was pissed and I think kinda scared at that. Then when I told her I wasn't going to do that, but that she was gonna tell me what the snake bastard wanted Sasuke for… Um, w-well…" He blushed, brightly and trailed off.

"Well what, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked gently as he looked down at the stammering, embarrassed boy.

"I… kinda sorta… well…" Naruto blushed even brighter before a rush of words streamed out of his mouth. "AgreedI'dspankitouttaher!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, stared down at young Naruto Uzumaki as he slowly worked his mind through what the boy'd just said, before slowly and carefully repeating it back to him. "You…. Agreed, to spank it out of her?"

The purple haired ANBU could be heard to snort in amusement as a soft, obviously feminine whisper slipped out. "Kinky girl."

Naruto only blushed brighter as he nodded in answer, before reluctantly explaining. "Well, you see, it started out with her asking me an 'or what, you'll spank it out of me?' when I said she was gonna tell me what Orochimaru wanted from Sasuke, and well…"

"You, being you, refused to back down, and accepted her challenge." Palming his face to hide the amusement he found in the situation, the man slowly shook his head. "Only you, Naruto, only you."

"Um, old man? What'll happen to her after she tells me stuff?" Naruto shifted uneasily again as he looked up at the man.

"Well, Naruto, typically an enemy nin sent to assassinate one of our own, is interrogated, then put to death." Sarutobi said with a firmness to his face, before his eyes twinkled slightly. "But, you could also claim her as a spoil."

"A spoil?" The confusion was evident as the boy asked his question.

"Short for spoil of war." The purple haired ANBU woman spoke up in way of explanation. "Basically, she becomes your tool, your property, your slave, and your responsibility. You can do anything you want with her, she has no rights at all. But, you're responsible for whatever she does." The woman shrugged slightly. "It's only rarely done, because of that reason. Most shinobi don't want to take the chance that a captured enemy nin won't eventually turn on them."

"Though, I'm sure Jiraiya might be able to come up with something to mitigate that…" Sarutobi noted with a curling smile on his lips. "We just couldn't let it become widely known."

"So… I either I kill her, or make her my property?" Naruto sighed slightly, his shoulders slumping just a bit. "Great."

"Well, Jiraiya is in town anyway." The Hokage commented, instantly causing the purple haired ANBU's head to snap up. "I'll have him stop by your apartment to take a look at what Orochimaru might've done to your seal, and possibly what can be done with the girl."

"Ah, right." Naruto said, shifting slightly. "Um, is there… um, anyone I can… err… Talk to, about the um… you know?"

"Well, since ANBU-chan here is so knowledgeable." The Hokage grinned down at the suddenly worried looking woman. "I'm sure she'd be HAPPY to help you, Naruto."

Casting the old man a dirty, if resigned look from beneath her mask, the ANBU woman then noted the hopeful look on the boy's face as he spoke up. "Really?"

"Anko-san might be a better choice, sir." The woman put forth hedgingly. "I'm certain…"

"You'd leave me alone with crazy examiner lady!?" Naruto stared in horror at the woman.

"I can see the wisdom in your words, ANBU-chan." The woman instantly felt her heart drop into her stomach at the Third's words, a feeling of grim expectation washing over her. "But, then again, Naruto does have a point as well… So, I'm assigning you the task of escorting Anko to Naruto's apartment, and chaperoning her… Aid in the girl's interrogation."

Yuugao Uzuki fought down the urge to bang her head against the nearby wall as she acknowledged the Third's command, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tied up in Naruto's apartment, Kin felt a shiver of pure dread race down her spine and instinctively knew that she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meh, why do I have to help out the brat here?" Anko Mitarashi grumbled softly as she jerked her thumb in Naruto's direction, her eyes glinting in displeasure, ignoring the way he glared back at her.

"Because the Hokage ordered it." Yuugao responded simply from behind her mask.

"Didn't he tell you to do it first, then you suggested HER?" Naruto spoke up, lightly glaring at the ANBU woman himself.

Yuugao couldn't help but twitch slightly beneath her mask, thankful that neither of her companions could see it. "Possibly."

"Ya know, Yuugao..." Anko drawled slowly as she glared at the purple haired woman. "I'm now liking this even less."

"Well, here's the question." Yuugao shot back, as she didn't look at the girl. "Would you rather NOT be in on the interrogation of one of Orochimaru's pawns by the guy she was supposed to assassinate?"

"I'd rather be interrogating the snake bastard's corpse." She shot back. "Preferably after it's been burned to ash and I've had the chance to piss on it."

"Huh." Naruto blinked slightly as he looked at Anko curiously before looking back at Yuugao. "I take it she's met him?"

"Met him?!" Anko growled back at the boy, her jaw clenching as she snarled. "I was that traitorous shit's apprentice! Then, he decides to go bat shit crazy, experimenting with people, INCLUDING ME, and then leaves me behind to deal with the pissed off villagers. Do you have any idea what that's fucking LIKE?!"

Naruto twitched slightly, glaring even harder at Anko before growling at Yuugao. "Forget her. Just tell the old man I didn't want her around." And with that, he pushed ahead, vanishing over the rooftops in a burst of speed that took Anko off guard.

"What the fuck's the brat's problem?" Anko snapped glaring at Yuugao just in time to see the hand that smacked her upside the head.

"Does he have any idea what it's fucking like?!" Yuugao growled softly as she glared at Anko. "Don't you recognize who he IS?!"

"The loudmouthed brat from the second part of the exam?" Anko offered, looking genuinely confused. "And, OW!"

Yuugao growled even louder as she grabbed hold of Anko's ear, and dragged the woman over to an unoccupied section of rooftop, ignoring the cursing and threats the woman threw back at her as she pushed her up against the wall. "That's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Ring any bells yet?!"

"Fucking OW!" Anko hissed as she rubbed at her ear. "And, uh, vaguely?"

"What's 3 times 3, Anko?" Yuugao dead panned, glaring slightly at the apparently thick headed woman.

"This isn't sch- OW!" Anko whined softly as Yuugao smacked her upside the head with the flat of her hand once more. "Nine! Its fucking nine all right?!"

"Very good, Anko, now tell me, what's the thing about that number that Konoha hates?" The purple haired woman drawled out as she glared at the woman from behind her mask.

"Uh, the Nine-Tails?"

"What do you know, you do have a brain in there!" Yuugao spat, the sarcasm heavy in her voice once more. "Now, put that together with Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nine-tails and the brat? Why... Oh, shit." Anko's eyes widened in realization. "He's the Nine-tails brat?!"

"And you went off on him, the one person in this village who knows what it's like, probably better than even you do, to have everyone look at you with hatred and mistrust." Yuugao growled as she glared at the suddenly shrinking woman. "So, do you know what you're going to do, Anko?"

"Uh.. apologize?" Anko offered up lamely even as she continued to shrink away from the woman.

"You're going to get down on your hands and knees and beg if you have to!" Yuugao growled as she grabbed hold of her sword meaningfully. "Am... I... CLEAR?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Anko squeaked out, staring up at the suddenly, rather scary ANBU woman.

"Good." Yuugao released her sword and then offered up in a sweet little voice. "Now, come along, Anko-chan, we still have an interrogation to help with."

"Right." Anko shuddered slightly, as crazy as she was, she wasn't about to piss off Hayate's girlfriend.

-o-o-o-

"About time you showed up, Boss!" One of the clones complained as he sat down next to the annoyed looking Kin. "We were getting bored!"

Naruto just shot the clone a look, glaring angrily at the ninjutsu creation, before he shifted that angry glare down onto a suddenly rather nervous Kin. For a moment, he just studied the girl, his face scrunched up in anger, as he lightly clenched his fists before speaking. "Ya know, I'm in a rather bad mood right now, so I'm going to remove that gag and give you a chance to just tell me what I want to know."

Reaching down, he did just that, watching as the girl worked her dry mouth for a moment, even as she glared back up at him, the frustration and fear that had been distilling in her since she'd been trussed up and left here surged forward over rational thought. "What, all that talk and you just back right back down? Man, you fucking Leaf nin are just path-OMPH!"

Naruto shoved her gag back into place as he glared even harder down at her, jaw clenching before he moved over to one of his chairs and took his seat. "Bring her over here."

The clones nervously picked up the girl, and as they ignored her struggles, brought her squirming down across the original's lap. This time, he didn't offer her another chance to escape, didn't give her a chance to answer. Instead, she was faced with the sympathetic face of one of his clones as she felt herself being held down into place, before the first, heavy smack fell down on her ass.

She jerked, or at least tried to. The heavy fabric of her loose pants softened the blow, taking away the sharp sting of impact that flesh on flesh would have had. Still, she was being SPANKED of all things. And what's more, it was her own damned idea.

"Ya know, brat, it works better if you pull down her pants first." A familiar voice echoed through the apartment, as Kin's eyes widened even more. Not only was she getting a damned spanking, but he invited over a fucking audience for it?!

"What do you want?" Naruto's voice was flat and strangely cold as his hand rested on the curve of Kin's rear, reflexively squeezing and kneading the tender flesh as he stared at where Anko leaned back in one of his window sills.

"Mah, here to apologize, and do what I was supposed to do." Anko shrugged slightly as she leaned back against the window frame. "I honestly didn't realize who you were. So, sorry." It was a lame finish, but the genuine regret did show through in her eyes.

"Fine." Naruto admitted grudgingly before he looked down at the brightly blushing Kin. "I'm sure you remember the crazy examiner lady who likes to cut me open and lick my blood, Kin-chan."

"So, this is one of the bastard's new little playtoys, huh?" Anko slipped out of the window and sauntered over to Kin in a slow, swaying fashion, her movements a screaming echo of Orochimaru's. "He always did like his girls pretty. Meh."

The window sill itself had been quickly filled by the leaning form of Yuugao, her masked face studying Kin's shame as she leaned her sword lightly against the wall. It just kept getting better and better for her, didn't it? Not just one, but two more people to see just what it was her damned mouth had gotten her into.

"You'd know better than me." Naruto responded with a shrug as he eyed the woman. "You're the one that was his apprentice and everything."

Kin's eyes bulged out even wider at that revelation, as a slight little whimper of fear erupted into the air through her gag. Seeing the reaction, Anko's smirk grew even wider as she nodded in confirmation to the girl. "Oh yeah, I've known the bastard longer than you little darlin'. And well…" Her smirk only grew as she slipped her finger down and slowly traced her finger along the girl's jaw. "Guess where I work, hmmm?"

"My, she certainly looks ready to talk now, doesn't she?" Yuugao noted blandly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Maybe you won't have to give her anything else, hmm?"

The hope blossoming in Kin's eyes came crashing down at Naruto's words. "Already offered her that chance. Said something about being all talk and then backing down." He paused a moment, before shrugging as he added. "And I think she was about to say Leaf nin were pathetic."

"Huh, well she's got a point about backing down if you've said you're going to do something." Anko pointed out with a smirk, before her eyes hardened into a predatory gleam. "And I do believe we need to… correct her about whether or not we're pathetic."

Kin, gulped, audibly as Naruto nodded to Anko's words. "You said it works better without her pants?" He was blushing, brightly, not that Kin could see at the woman's words while the clone in front of her winced in sympathy.

"Bare flesh hitting bare flesh, kiddo." Anko paused a moment before lightly tapping her lower lip. "Though, we could always get you a paddle or a crop…"

Kin violently shook her head at that, staring up with wide eyes at the predatorily grinning woman as she felt Naruto undoing her pants, then pulling them down her legs as he responded. "I don't think she likes that idea."

"Mah, gimme a couple of weeks and I could change that." Anko leered visibly at the girl who did her best to shrink away from the woman, even as her simple, black boy short panties were revealed. "Huh, I'm almost disappointed. From hearing about her suggesting you spank her, I thought she'd be kinkier than that."

"Cute though." Naruto commented absently, even as he blushed even brighter. "So, I suppose I should…"

"Well, you have a choice." Yuugao spoke up, her voice coolly neutral as she leaned back against the frame, studying the girl behind that white mask. "You can either just jerk them down… or if you're feeling adventurous and wanting to prove a point… rip them off completely."

"Oooh, know from personal experience?" Anko leered back at the purple haired ANBU. "I mean, I knew that there was more to Hayate than there seemed, but damn!"

Kin seemed to shrink down on Naruto's lap as the two women so casually discussed the topic, whimpering softly as she tried to look up at Naruto, pleadingly and failed. Those were the only pair of panties she had available to her! Not since there was no way in hell she was going back to where she was staying.

"As always, you're a pervert, Anko." Yuugao shot back and looked at the girl. "It all depends on what message you want to send." The woman paused a moment, seeming to consider things before shrugging a bit. "And since her only choices now are death or becoming your spoil, either way, she doesn't really need them."

The cool pit of dread in her stomach sank even further as the girl whimpered loudly in her gag, a sound that only grew when Anko spoke up. "Oooooh? Well now, is that true, brat? You looking to claim the bad little nin girl from the bastard?"

Steeling himself, while still blushing furiously, Naruto grabbed hold of the back of those panties, then with a sudden rush of strength, Kin's muffled shriek filled the air as he ripped them away from the girl's body, leaving her ass completely bare. "Well, that depends on Kin-chan, now doesn't it?"

"Very true!" Anko grinned wickedly at the now brightly blushing girl as she would carefully stroke her chin. "Give her to me for a bit, and I can guarantee which one she'll pick!"

"Bad Anko!" Yuugao chided as she smirked beneath her mask. "You remember what Ibiki told you about how hard you are on your toys!"

Kin gulped even more, before a muffled shriek escaped her lips as she felt a sudden, hard, stinging swat on her ass. Immediately, she began to wriggle as much as she could, before she could feel another, harder smack down on the opposite cheek as Naruto chided her lightly, the blush slowly starting to fade from his face. Very, very slowly. "Stop that. This is what you wanted, remember, Kin-chan?"

Groaning softly, Kin hung her head slightly, before she could feel Anko's fingers casually removing her forehead protector with a smirk. "Well, brat, you don't want this as a souvenir, do you?"

"Not particularly." Naruto agreed, glaring at the symbol engraved on it, as he gave Kin a harder smack on her ass. "Whatever the end result, little Kin-chan isn't going to be wearing that, ever again."

"Right." Anko agreed before pursing her lips lightly. "Then, we'll just have to arrange for her… 'death' as it were. A little bit of her blood, some tears… Drop it off with that last teammate of hers and well…"

"That's IF she talks." Yuugao pointed out as a muffled squeak could be heard when another spank struck the girl's ass. "If she doesn't, we can always just turn her back over to Orochimaru."

"Naked." Anko added with a speculative gleam in her eyes. "Bare assed, well spanked…"

"Would be quite the sight." Yuugao agreed as Kin violently shook her head, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "You're the expert on him Anko, what do you think he'd end up doing to her, for that kind of failure?"

"Oooh, that's a tough one." The unmasked woman stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Well, he'd probably chuckle at it, he is a sadistic bastard after all, then he'd end up killing her." Anko pursed her lips. "Thing is, I'm fairly certain he wouldn't be quick about it. Knowing him? Some of his more painful experiments. He's never been big on forgiving mistakes."

Naruto's hand struck, firmly against Kin's backside then, causing her to squeak, loudly, as she cried into her gag, before she could feel him, lightly stroking his fingers through her hair. "I'm sure Kin-chan is going to tell us what we want, and then some, right Kin-chan?"

The girl nodded softly, there really wasn't much point to it, she already knew she was doomed. She'd known as soon as Orochimaru had appeared to her in the medic wing. And she'd known she'd tell them everything as soon as she realized the boy she was supposed to kill had actually offered her comfort instead. It'd only been her pride that had kept her holding out as long as she had.

She could feel the clone carefully untying her gag again, before she slowly worked her jaw, tongue sticking against the dry insides of her mouth as she slumped but didn't say a word. A glass of water, was then, lightly pressed to her lips, before carefully being tilted back, as she drank, greedily from it. All the while, she felt the boy gently stroking his fingers through her hair.

"All right then, girlie." Anko pulled over a chair and sat down, looking into her eyes. "Start talking."

And, as she was lifted up into the boy's lap, her pants pulled back up over her aching body, she offered no resistance, actually curling slightly against his chest, as she did just as Anko ordered. She talked, and she talked, and she talked.

-o-o-o-

Anko whistled softly as Kin finally finished explaining what she knew, the former sound nin's face tired as she leaned limply against Naruto. The orange clad boy had already brushed the tears from her eyes and the still bound girl was resting as comfortably as she could against his chest. From her position at the window, Yuugao had to admit, it was a cute sight.

In a completely kinky Master and pet kind of way.

"Damn, he has been busy. Body jumping, turning our allies against us, planning an invasion…" Anko shook her head again and smirked slightly at the girl. "So, what's it going to be girl?" Anko leaned back in her chair and studied the girl, she had to admit, she made a cute sight. "Execution, or…?"

"Not like I have much choice." Kin muttered quietly even as she kept her face buried against Naruto's jacket. "Death or slavery."

"A clean death, or spending the rest of your life as the brat's pet." Anko chuckled slightly, as she shrugged just a bit. "Either is better than your alternative."

"No shit." Kin hissed as she closed her eyes and sighed, as Naruto had stayed uncharacteristically quiet throughout the exchange. "How would you execute me?"

She almost winced as she felt the rigid tension ripple through the boy she was leaning against, even as she ruthlessly fought down the urge to reassure him that she wasn't going to take that option. Still, she was impressed when she heard him retain his silence, not seeing his jaw clenched and his eyes closed as Anko and Yuugao could. Still, she just continued to lean against him, laying her head against his chest as he managed to keep up the steady stroking of her hair.

"Poison, with a sedative. Put you to sleep, then smother you or drain you out." Anko pursed her lips lightly as she looked over at Yuugao. "Beheading isn't clean… Probably could have Kurenai use a Genjutsu…"

Kin nodded her head, not quiet opening her eyes as she rolled the decision around in her mind. They were better deaths than she really could hope for, better deaths than a captured nin would get at Sound. Strangely enough, that comforted the girl as she slowly nodded her head. "Fine, then I know what I'm going to do."

Anko arched a brow slightly back at the girl. Personally, she wasn't quite sure what she'd have done in the girl's situation. She wanted to say that she'd have chosen the clean death, but, a part of her pointed out: if she had someone like the brat, holding her, comforting her as she spilled her guts, betraying a village that offered no loyalty back to its own shinobi, would she? A part of her knew she didn't have an answer.

"If I ask you to, will you be the one to kill me?" Her eyes had opened as she brought her gaze up, and looked into the conflicted blue orbs of the boy holding her.

He froze then, as his mind fell back, to a bridge, and another set of brown eyes and a pretty face. As Anko and Yuugao hissed softly, their eyes flashing with anger, Naruto lightly reached up, and brushed his fingers against Kin's cheek, tears slowly flowing from his eyes, as he none the less, nodded his head as he gave a single, simple answer, echoing the one he'd given Haku. "Yes."

Kin nodded her head, still staring into the boy's eyes, before she spoke in a soft, quiet voice. "Then… I'm yours, Naruto-sama." For a moment, she said nothing more, merely staring at his eyes, before she spoke another, tentative word, as if to feel how it tasted on her lips. "Master."

Naruto sighed softly in relief before he collapsed, bonelessly back into his chair, while he wrapped his arms about the girl, and held her tightly to his chest. Memories of his friend, even if it had been a fleeting thing, rose unbidden in his mind. Watching as Haku had died, just so Zabuza could live long enough to avenge him. Arms tightened more firmly around the girl, even as he nodded and spoke in a soft, hoarse voice. "Then you're mine, Kin-chan."

Anko and Yuugao shared a look, a brief look of understanding in their eyes before nodding to one another. Turning back to the boy, Anko spoke up. "All right kid, we've got to go report all this to the Hokage. She stays tied up until we get it official and Jiraiya does whatever it is he does." She paused a moment, before studying the kid. "Look, how about I go pick up something for you two to eat? After things are squared away with the old man, I'll explain how this is going to work."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully, his eyes shining as he blinked away his tears.

"Mmm… Ramen…" Kin giggled slightly, before her stomach growled ominously. With bright blush on her face, the girl turned her head and buried it again against his chest.

"Fine, ramen it is." Anko rolled her eyes slightly as Yuugao was glad her mask hid the wicked glint of amusement in her eyes. "Though, it'll take longer, I want my dango, dammit!"

"Fine. Ichiraku's." Naruto grinned slightly, his eyes glimmering. "Just ask em for my usual."

"Beef, please." Kin spoke up, before looking at Anko with slightly pleading eyes, "And some dango?"

"Gah!" Anko stared back at the pleading look in the girl's eyes and felt her resistance melt as she grumbled. "Fine, Ramen AND dango." Turning her head, she glanced towards the ANBU girl. "Come on Yuugao, let's get this taken care of."

"See you soon, kid." Yuugao lifted up her sword before falling out the window and vanishing as she leapt to a nearby rooftop, Anko following her through the window a moment later.

As soon as the women were gone, Kin looked up and smiled, sheepishly at the boy. "Um, Naruto-sama?"

"Errr… yes, Kin-chan?"

"I've got this… Itch… could you help me scratch it?"

-o-o-o-

"You can handle informing the Hokage and Ibiki about what's going on, right?" Anko spoke up, as she bounced across the rooftops next to the ANBU woman.

"Yes, something on your mind?" Yuugao responded back, curiosity in her tone as she smirked beneath the mask. "Not trying to get out of getting them their dinner, are you?"

"Nah… The kid's on Kakashi's team, right?" Anko had a look in her eyes, distant and speculative all the same. "I just… something about the kid's reaction. I wanna check something out."

"Just don't forget to get the kids their dinner." Yuugao shot back, and chuckled just a bit. "We gotta introduce Jiraiya to the brat, and I'd rather have an extra pair of eyes… and hands to hold kunai when I'm dealing with him."

"No problem, Yuugao-chan!" Anko shot back with an amused smirk on her lips. "I'll catch you back at the brat's apartment!"

"Seriously, don't forget the Ramen!" Yuugao warned as she raced off towards the Hokage's tower. "I mean it!"

"I heard you!"

-o-o-o-

"Yo, Cyclops!"

"Mmm? Oh, hey Anko, what can I do for you?" Kakashi offered the woman a smile as he respectfully put down his book and placed it carefully back in his vest. It had only taken three copies and lengthy stays in the hospital for snake poison for her to get that particular point across.

"That Uzumaki brat's on your team, right?" Anko watched as a sudden note of protective caution entered the man's eye as he lazily nodded in response.

"Yeah, good kid." The jounin nodded his head, before he fixed Anko with a hard, penetrating look that bore down on the woman. "Why?"

"He ever had anything happen to him on a mission?" Anko paused a moment, lips pursing as she debated how to broach the subject for a moment before ruthlessly pushing forward. "Like, an enemy ninja asking him to kill them?"

Kakashi stared at the woman for a long, quiet moment before with a slight, curt little nod of his head, he gave her a single word answer. "Wave."

"Did he do it?" The woman pressed quietly, staring up at the one eyed man, as her normal exuberance faded completely.

"He didn't get the chance to." Hands in his pockets, the man turned his head and looked over to where his sensei's stone face looked out across their village. "I don't know all the details, but the kid connects to people, I don't know how, but he does. The kid's name, as I understand it, was Haku, and with the care Naruto gave his burial, he must've met him before the fight, even if he didn't know it until the end. I think if he could, he would have done anything to save the boy."

For a moment, Kakashi let a speculative silence fall between them, before with a slow sigh and a slump of his shoulders, he continued. "But, the whole situation was bad. Haku ended on the wrong end of a Chidori, to save the life of his Master. The Master who then gave his life to kill the employer that had put them in their situation and betrayed them."

"I see." Anko nodded to herself, in a look of understanding and a slight bit of satisfaction. "That explains a few things." Pursing her lips, she studied the man in front of her. "What're you going to do about his training for the tournament?"

"Was planning on having Ebisu help him get a much better grasp of his basics." Kakashi shrugged just a bit. "Honestly? I'm worried about Sasuke. You heard that he got a match to yours, right?"

Unconsciously, Anko's hand slipped up, rubbing at the base of her neck as she growled softly but nodded. "Yeah, I heard. So, you're focusing on the Uchiha brat?"

"He's going to have to face that Sand kid, or the Hyuuga if he gets past the others." Kakashi pointed out. "I can give him a better chance at surviving."

"Heh, Naruto isn't going to have an easy time either." Anko pointed out with a slight smirk on her lips. "That Sand girl is going to be tough, and if he gets past that… well… If your students live up to the hype, it might just come down to the two of them at the finals." If it goes that long Anko mentally added.

"I know." Kakashi sighed slightly and shrugged helplessly. "Kurenai's in a similar position, but both of her students have clans to fall back on and help them out. Naruto and Sasuke…"

"You could always ask Asuma to help you out." Anko smirked slightly and shrugged just a bit. "He could give the kid some ideas on how to handle a wind user like the girl since he doesn't have a student in the finals. Hell, we could even see what his element is and go about working on that too." She paused a moment, before grinning viciously at the man, "And tell me, are the rumors true about what the kid can do with the shadow clone technique?"

"Yeah, it's more than a little scary to be honest." Kakashi responded, before arching a brow as he smiled at the woman. "And 'we,' Anko?"

"I've got reasons of my own now to help the brat out." Anko shot back, before slightly hanging her head as she quietly admitted, a blush on her cheeks. "I kinda… really fucked up with him."

"Hmmm…. Forgot about his burden and ranted to him about what Orochimaru put you through and how people couldn't understand?" Kakashi gave her a bemused eye smile as he watched her blush even brighter.

"How did you…?"

"You did the same thing with me." It was a simple reply as the man's eye crinkled slightly in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah…" Anko grumbled slightly before suddenly grinning, viciously at the man. "That and I really wanna see how things work out with him and his spoil."

"That's nice…. Wait, WHAT?!" Kakashi stared at the grinning woman in slack jawed amazement.

"Ask the Hokage about the details." Anko shot back, with a triumphant grin. "I've still got to get the brat some dinner."

"Spoil?" Kakashi almost squeaked out, before he recovered a moment later. "Oh boy… Naruto…"

"One last thing… Have you taught the kid the shadow clone trick?"

"Err, well, you see…"

"I'll take that as a no." Anko rolled her eyes just a bit before sighing slightly. "Come on, Cyclops! All that kid's potential, and you're just letting him squander it?"

"This isn't war time, Anko." Kakashi countered with a slight frown. "There's no reason to push them into things as fast as some of us were."

"Ya know… that's where you're wrong, Kakashi," Anko said quietly as she started to leap away. "There's a very good reason for us to."

She left Kakashi behind, to ponder her words.

-o-o-o-

"Hey, I'm supposed to pick up some food for that Naruto kid..." Anko spoke up as she sat down in front of the stand. "He said something about his usual? And I also need a beef ramen to go with it."

"Ohohoho!" Teuchi Ichiraku looked down at the woman and smirked slightly. "I hope you brought a sealing scroll then! You're gonna need it!"

Anko paused a moment, considered what she knew about the brat, before groaning softly as she hung her head and banged it lightly against the counter top. "How bad?"

"Oh, his usual? Hmm... is he up to six or seven bowls Ayame?" The old man asked his daughter, a light twinkling in his eyes.

"Seven, I think. Kami knows where he puts it all." The girl shook her head and sighed slightly, before studying the groaning woman in front of her. "You're the woman who's always hanging around the dango shop."

"Ayup." Anko agreed slightly as she muttered under her breath about purple haired, sword wielding bitches being out to get her. "Do I have enough time to go pick some up? I get the feeling I'm going to need it once I see the bill."

Ayame giggled out a laugh and nodded her head. "Oh, I'm sure... It's nice to see Naruto-kun making new friends." She paused a moment, before frowning just a bit. "Those teammates of his never seem to come by with him very often, though, I see that Uchiha boy likes to come in at times and sit in Naruto-kun's seat."

"Huh..." Anko pursed her lips a bit and arched a brow at the girl. "Well considering everything that brat's been through, he's probably more than a little reluctant to get close to anyone. I mean... Hell, his brother killed the rest of his family, his entire clan along with em."

"I know." The young woman sighed softly and shook her head as she looked off down the street. "That boy... He and Naruto-kun could really help each other, if he could let Naruto in."

"Who knows." Anko shrugged slightly before she stood up. "I don't know too much about the Uchiha, other than that ole Cyclops is more worried about him than Naruto. I can see some of the logic in it, just... I think he's too focused on keeping them from ending up like he is, he's holding them back."

"Wasn't he...?" Ayame turned her head, looking up to where the the Fourth's Face looked down, sternly out across their village.

"Yeah, I remember a bit about what Kakashi was like back then." Anko pause a moment, looking at the Fourth's face herself. "I think he's taking what his teacher wanted him to learn out of context, but... I can't hardly blame him for wanting his kids to have some childhood." She shook her head before offering the young woman a slight smile. "I'll be back in a moment for the order."

"Ah, of course..." Ayame bowed her head and smiled at the woman, before frowning slightly in realization. "I'm sorry, but can I ask your name?"

"Anko." The woman smiled back at the girl, as she looked back over her shoulder, before throwing her a smirk. "It's Anko."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh... yesssss... right there!" Kin's voice bounced off the apartment's thin walls as she shuddered slightly in relief as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oi, I leave you brats alone for a few minutes and what do you start doing?!" Anko's voice rang out through the apartment as she watched Naruto blinking rapidly, before he blushed and quickly pulled his hand away from where it had been up underneath Kin's shirt... on her back.

"Um... Scratch her itch?" Naruto offered blandly as he twitched slightly at the soft giggle Kin gave off as she lay easily on the ground.

"Then I see you two are hitting it off marvelously." Anko almost laughed loudly at the sight of how brightly the boy blushed, while Kin giggled slightly, then frowned just a bit.

"Ugh, what're you doing to me?!" The girl pouted slightly as she carefully rolled over and sat up, sending a mild glare at Naruto. "I just GIGGLED of all things."

"Um, so?" Naruto blinked slightly a bit taken aback by the glare. "I thought that's what girls did?"

"That's what stupid, vapid little bimbos do." Kin corrected with a glare as she growled slightly. "The ones that would rather be working on looking pretty than being a good ninja!"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked slightly before glancing over at a bemused looking Anko. "Did that make sense to you?"

"Of course, brat." Anko chuckled softly before lightly petting him atop his head. "She's just being silly."

"Oh, ok." Naruto shrugged a bit before he reached down and picked Kin up, ignoring the slightly angry squawk of protest she made.

"I am NOT!" The girl growled slightly even as she glared mildly at Naruto. "And put me down!"

Naruto opened his mouth as if to speak, before frowning slightly as he gave Kin a look. The girl's temper cooled rapidly as she suddenly remembered just who she was talking to. Blinking slightly, she swallowed, loudly before managing to squeak out, "Um... I'm sorry?"

"Feisty little bitch you've got there, kid." Anko smirked as he unrolled a scroll then spread it out across the table, and bit her thumb to activate the seals on it. "Sure you're up to handling her?"

Setting her down in an empty seat without a word, Naruto then turned and pulled out his own seat as he watched the bowls of ramen and the trays of dango appear. Smiling slightly Naruto bowed his head to Anko. "Thank you."

"Um... Yeah, thanks and all," Kin spoke up, as she practically drooled over the food, before coughed pointedly, "But, Um... could I have my hands untied? A little hard to eat without them you know."

"Well, we could always have the brat here feed you." Anko smirked as he watched the boy blush brightly again, before he shrugged slightly and smirked a bit.

"I could, but, shouldn't she be feeding me?" Naruto asked innocently as he looked over at Kin with wide, blue eyes.

Kin twitched slightly, before growling slowly, darkly as she glared back at the boy who only grinned happily back at her.

"He's got you there, kid." Anko pointed out and smirked slightly as she rested her elbows on the table and caught her chin on her hands. "My, you two are certainly going to be... Interesting." She lightly turned her attention towards the lightly glowering Kin, and her expression grew serious. "Look, you made a choice, now you have to live with it. You're his property. Get used to it. If he tells you to do something, you WILL have to do it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Kin slumped slightly back down into her chair as her rear slide forward to the edge of the seat.

"Oh, really now, you're telling me that you wouldn't like slinking over, settling down on his lap and getting nice and... comfy against his chest, before you started to slowly feed him?" The woman practically purred her words out as her eyes glittered slightly in teasing amusement, her grin only growing as Kin blushed a bright red and dropped her chin to her chest.

"Can I please be untied?" The girl almost whispered the words as she spoke, her voice tinged with soft resignation, as in a show of slight confusion, Naruto looked questioningly towards Anko.

"Well kid, until things have been finalized, she has to be kept trussed up." The woman grinned back at the kid and chuckled slightly. "So, I'll let you have a choice, you can untie her arms and she eats in your lap before we tie her back up, or, you feed her."

"Well..." Naruto blinked, obviously not too comfortable with the situation as he looked back at Kin, almost questioningly.

"Lap." Her face was blushing brightly as she couldn't meet his gaze, her body shifting slightly in response. "I'd rather sit on his lap than be fed, please."

"Ah, good, you can feed him too then!" Anko responded cheerfully as she grinned back at the girl, who sighed softly and hung her head even further in tired resignation. She just couldn't win with this woman.

-o-o-o-

Kin was staring in disbelief at the stack of bowls next to her as she lightly chewed on a stick of dango. Turning her head, she carefully looked at the blonde boy she was carefully settled atop and couldn't help but ask. "Where do you put it all?"

"Mmm? What'd ya mean, Kin-chan?" Naruto looked confused as he lightly rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.

"All that ramen." Kin responded before pointing lightly at his stomach with her dango skewer. "How can you possibly fit all that in your stomach?"

"Eh? Always just do." He shrugged a bit before glancing down at where the girl was sitting comfortably in his lap, and then blushed brightly.

"Heh, enjoying yourself, brat?" Anko teased with a grin, her eyes practically dancing with mirth as she watched how both of them blushed a bit more, though her grin grew slightly when she watched Kin wiggle subtly back into the boy's lap. "Mah, so tell me, what skills do you have?"

"Well… I can do the basic stuff… well, two of the three academy techniques." Naruto blushed brightly as he hung his head. "Could never do the clone technique… They all… well…" With a sigh he muttered under his breath and hung his head before making the seals and suddenly a trio of sickly clones popped into existence, each of them falling to the ground uselessly. "Why I failed the exam 3 times."

"But…" Kin blinked slightly, she'd been beaten by a guy that failed the exam 3 times?! But he even younger than she was! "You used a…"

"Shadow clones." Anko corrected casually as she snatched a piece of dango into her mouth. "Brat's apparently shit at the regular clone technique. Shadow clones though… It's a technique that only a jounin usually has the chakra for. Even then… Nobody's supposed to have the chakra to make them a viable combat technique like the kid here."

"Really? But…" Naruto flushed slightly as he hung his head, then sighed softly. "Anyway, I have the shadow clones, and…" He suddenly blushed even brighter as he looked at the two women, before finishing lamely. "And I can do tree climbing?"

"Really, leaving out your famous Kage Killer?" Anko teased the boy, her eyes dancing with mirth as she laughed slightly when his blush threatened to turn him redder than a boiled lobster.

"Kage Killer?" Kin arched a brow, a look of curiosity on her face as she looked down at the boy on whom she sat.

"Ohohoho!" Anko laughed, eagerly as she watched how the boy refused to respond, before she leaned over the table, and whispered into girl's ear.

Kin's face immediately reddened before she glanced down at the nervous looking Naruto. "Pervert."

"Hey!" Naruto whined softly as he pouted in turn. "I'm not a pervert! I only used that technique ON perverts!"

"It's still a perverted technique." Kin huffed slightly and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Girl… Trust me." Anko smirked back at the huffing former sound nin. "When it gets down to it, women can scream and rail against perverts all night long. But, it won't change the fact that there's a lot of… enjoyable things that can come out of them being that way."

Kin opened her mouth, then shut it with an audible click as she blushed slightly and then carefully nodded her head.

Anko chuckled softly as she shook her head in amusement as she looked at the still blushing blonde boy and the also blushing, but slightly dumbstruck girl on his lap. "Well, you're certainly an interesting one, brat." Smirking softly, she pulled out a piece of paper, and handed it to the boy. "Channel some of your chakra into that."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto blinked a moment then shrugged as he took paper from Anko and stared at it a moment.

"Just do it, brat." Anko grinned slightly as she watched how he shifted his grip about Kin's waist to balance her better against his waist as he held up the paper. "I want to see something."

"Ok..." Naruto shrugged just a bit before concentrating hard on the piece of paper, letting his chakra flow through it, only to star in shock as it suddenly split in two. "Cool!"

"That was a chakra nature test, wasn't it?" Kin spoke up, her face still tinged with red as she looked over at Anko as she picked up one of the halves and focused some of her own chakra into it, and smirking just a bit as the paper crumpled to dust in her hand.

"Huh, a wind nature with an earth nature for a pet?" Anko chuckled softly as she let off a slight laugh. "That should be interesting." Leaning forward, Anko grinned viciously all of a sudden. "I talked to Kakashi while I was out, kid. Turns out he's not going to have time to work with you too much. He's worried about your Uchiha friend and wants to make sure that he doesn't lose it."

Naruto's face scrunched up a moment, before slowly, reluctantly he nodded his head in acceptance. "I guess... I can understand that." Suddenly his eyes were burning as he jabbed his finger out towards Anko. "But that doesnt' mean I have to like it! That bastard always gets all the extra help!"

"Mah, relax, kid." Anko waved her hand lightly. "Kakashi was planning on foisting you off on Ebisu, to focus on your basics... Though, Kakashi has been your sensei how long? I'm curious, what HAS he been teaching you?"

"Team training." Naruto paused a moment, his face scrunching up in thought. "And tree climbing."

"That's it?" Kin shifted slightly, staring at her Master incredulously. "You're taking the Chunin Exam and THAT's all the training you've had?!"

"Good enough to get me past you." Naruto crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back, scowling angrily as Kin maintained her perch on his lap.

"I can't believe..." Kin glared at the boy a moment before reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose before looking pleadingly at Anko. "PLEASE tell me you've got a better plan for training him! No way I want my Master to be an ignorant moron!"

"Hey!" Naruto pouted into his scowl as he glared slightly at Kin. "I do just fine on my own!"

"Oho! Kid does have fire, doesn't he?" Anko grinned at the kid for a moment before pursing her lips. "So, I take it you train a lot?"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded quickly and eagerly. "Every chance I get! Can't slack off if you want to be Hokage!"

"True enough, kid." Anko pursed her lips for a moment, before leaning back. "Well, from what I understand, you don't know the secret bonus of the Shadow Clone Technique." She grinned softly as she looked over the boy. "If you did... Well, the things you could do..."

"Huh? The secret to the Shadow Clones?" Naruto stared wide eyed at the woman, confusion written on his face.

"Mhmmmmmmmm..." Anko practically purred as she grinned at the boy. "For most people, it's not worth much at all, but for you?" Her eyes practically shown with glee as she looked him over. "Oh, for you, the things you could accomplish!"

"What're you talking about?" Naruto looked at the woman in confusion as he stared at her, his eyes uncertain, while Kin looked positively intrigued.

"Here..." Anko scribbled a note on a piece of paper then folded it up. "Make a clone, have him walk outside, read this, then disperse."

"Ok..." Naruto made his usual sign and a shadow clone quickly popped into existence before snatching the note out of Naruto's hand and darting outside. A short time later, Naruto blushed brightly, before he glanced at Kin then stared at Anko. "I have to do THAT?!"

"Well, unless you plan on her going around naked." Anko grinned happily at the boy, her lips curled back into a vicious little smirk. "Now, have you figured out the secret to the shadow clones?"

Naruto's brow furrowed for a moment, thinking it over before slowly realization hit him. "I learn what my clones know?"

"Bingo, kiddo!" Anko grinned viciously as she looked the boy over. "Which means kid, we can put you through literally YEARS worth of training in the month we have!" She paused a moment before shrugging just a bit. "Well, years of chakra and elemental training at least. Physical training and Taijutsu you'll still have to do the hard way."

"Ah... ok..." Naruto nodded, a bit unsure of exactly what she was saying.

Sighing slightly, Kin lightly poked him on the shoulder. "You have your clones work on your chakra skills and manipulation, while you work on your Taijutsu and conditioning."

"Oh, that makes sense." Naruto nodded his head before leaning back just a bit. "I'm not bad with Taijutsu... I just... um... Guess I never really got past Academy stuff."

Kin huffed slightly as she lightly glared at the boy. "Well, now you KNOW what's coming. So, the question is, what're you going to do about it, huh?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do about it?" Naruto stared at her incredulously before shaking his head. "TRAIN! What did you think I was gonna do, sit on my ass?!"

"Well, I think she might've been thinking that you'd be enjoying your new spoil." Anko chimed in, grinning broader at the momentary look of incomprehension that fell across the boy's face, before he suddenly blushed brightly in realization.

"Wha-but... I'd never make her do that!" Naruto immediately protested, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"What, you saying I'm not pretty enough?" Kin glared at Naruto slightly even as her arms crossed her chest and she fought down the pout threatening to tremble across her lower lip.

Naruto opened his mouth for a moment, then promptly shut it as he turned his attention to Kin and glared at her slightly. "Do I need to spank you again, Kin-chan?"

The girl blinked a moment, before blushing brightly as she hung her head and squirmed slightly on his lap, her legs rubbing firmly together. "Um… Maybe?"

The boy stared at her a moment, before reaching up and palming his face with a groan. "You're a pervert, aren't you."

Almost immediately Kin's mouth slid open to protest, before she paused a moment and considered as she lightly rubbed her chin. Finally, shrugging just a bit she leaned back against Naruto's chest and shrugged a bit. "Guess I am. Huh, go figure."

Anko stared at the two a moment, before bursting out laughing as Naruto hung his head and sighed while Kin just seemed to smirk slightly in response. "Well, at least she's smart enough to admit it, huh brat? You were bound to figure it out eventually."

"Ya know, I think I could have actually ignored it for quite a while." Naruto countered quickly as he would close his eyes lightly and then grunt just a bit. "So, DO you have a plan for helping me train?"

"Oh yeah." Anko's voice practically purred out as she rubbed her hands together. "And it's going to work out even better than I thought." Shifting slightly, she grinned back at the boy even as she pursed her lips and considered. "Hmmm I might even grab Tenzo for some help."

"The plan?" Naruto put forth, glaring slightly at the woman as he huffed just a bit.

"Well I was planning on convincing Asuma to help your clones work on your elemental and chakra training with his team, while I worked on you with your Taijutsu and physical conditioning…" Anko paused, before turning her head and grinning viciously at Kin. "You good with those senbon kid?"

"I wouldn't be using them if I wasn't, now would I?" The girl countered as she huffed just a bit, before blinking slightly as realization hit. "Wait… you want me to…?"

"It's training!" Anko quickly bobbed her head up and down. "As long as it's for training… and you have his permission to do it, you can hurt him."

"You want her to hurt me?!" Naruto glared, angrily at Anko as he growled slightly.

"Actually, I want her to throw senbon at you until you learn to dodge." The woman smiled with a predatory cheerfulness as she chomped another piece of dango. "Probably with some weights on to get you faster. And don't worry, I'll be throwing plenty of things at you as well!"

Naruto stared at the two for a moment before pausing, rubbing his chin. "It'll help me get better?"

"YUP!" Anko grinned brightly at the boy, nodding her head eagerly.

"All right." Naruto nodded and grinned brightly as he looked back at the woman with a look of steely determination in his eyes. "I won't let that bastard Sasuke get ahead of me!"

"Excelllllent." Anko steepled her fingers together and grinned a hungry, almost predatory grin. "One month, working you into exhaustion!"

"Ha!" Naruto smirked back at the woman and grinned. "We'll see who ends up exhausted!"

Just then, a knock was heard on the apartment door, and Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly before frowning just a bit as he glanced over at Anko. The woman shrugged back and grinned as she savored another bite of her food. "Well, remember brat, the Hokage should be sending someone over."

"Oh yeah." Naruto blinked slightly before frowning just a bit as he looked at Kin, then at Anko. "Could you hold her while I'm answering the door?"

"You could just make a clone you know." Anko countered with a smirk, grinning at the look of flushed look of annoyance on Kin's face.

"Oh…" Blushing slightly as realized her point, the boy popped off another Shadow clone, who walked over to the door and opened it up, to reveal a white haired man and the still masked Yuugao.

"Yeah? Oh, hey ANBU-chan!" The clone waved slightly before looking up at the seemingly amused man. "This the guy the old man was talking about?"

"Rude brat, isn't he?" The man chuckled a bit as he squatted down, squinting his eyes at the before shrugging slightly as he grunted. "All right, let's have a look already."

"Uh, you'll need to see the boss then." The clone shrugged slightly before stepping back from the door. "I'm just a clone."

"Really, Jiraiya." Yuugao drawled as she pointedly pushed at the man with her scabbarded sword. "I thought you knew the kid's a master of the shadow clone technique."

"Well, I didn't think he'd be rude enough to answer the door with one!" Jiraiya shot back with a light glare as he stepped into the apartment before blinking slightly at the sight he beheld.

"Well, excuse me for being occupied and stuck where I am." The real Naruto shot back as he growled at the man. "I was told to keep her secure until you finally showed up."

"Huh, Sensei wasn't kidding, was he?" Jiraiya chuckled softly as he studied the boy, then the girl perched on his lap with her hands in her lap, blushing slightly. "You really ask to have the information spanked out of you girl?"

Kin blushed even brighter as she hung her head and buried her face in her hands. "Kami… I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope!" Anko agreed with a grin as she smirked at the girl. "You'll always be the girl who wanted to be spanked to us!"

"Gee, thanks" Kin spat back, the sarcasm heavy in her voice. "Just what I always wanted."

Jiraiya blinked a moment, then actually giggled as he pulled out a notebook and quickly scribbled away in it. "Oooh that's a good idea… Perfect! Yes yes yes!"

"Do… I even want to know?" Naruto cringed slightly as he watched the man practically drool over his notepad. "On second thought, I KNOW I don't want to know." Looking over at Anko, he sent her a pleading look. "Isn't there anyone else?"

"Oi, brat!" Jiraiya glared at the boy for a moment before looming over him. "Don't you realize who I am?!"

"A gigantic pervert?" Naruto offered up as he shrugged a bit.

"Naruto-sama does seem to have a point." Kin added helpfully as she leaned back against his chest, smirking slightly.

"He's got you pegged alright." Anko agreed with a smirk as she lightly twirled the dango skewer in her fingers.

"That does sum you up quite succinctly, Jiraiya." Yuugao noted as she leaned back against the wall.

"You didn't all have to agree with him." Jiraiya grumbled slightly, before shrugging. "And you're wrong, I'm not a gigantic pervert! I am… a SUPER pervert!"

"… He actually admits to it?" Naruto stared incredulously at the man.

"He writes the Icha Icha series." Anko supplied helpfully.

"The book Kakashi-sensei is always reading when he's supposed to be teaching us?!" Now Naruto was really glaring at the man, growling softly, before his voice whined out. "Are you SURE there's no one else we can get? This guy's already made my life enough of a pain in the ass as it is!"

The females of the group noticed the slight flinching wince Jiraiya made as the boy's comment struck a bit closer to home that it should have. Shaking his head, Jiraiya snorted slightly before he squatted down. "Just get over here and take off your shirt, brat."

"You guys won't let him do anything perverted to me, right?" Naruto said nervously as he lightly lifted Kin off his lap.

"Damned straight brat!" Anko agreed as she threw a wink at Kin. "That's your girl's job now!"

Kin blushed brightly but hung her head and sighed as she slumped down onto the chair and grumbled a bit. "Gah, what have I gotten myself into?"

"I'll get to you next, girlie." Jiraiya snapped, his voice already layered with suspicion. "They might believe you, but I'm not as easily convinced you've really forsaken my old teammate."

Kin blinked slightly as Naruto was taking off his jacket then his shirt, standing bare-chested in front of the man as her eyes suddenly widened. "You're THAT Jiraiya?!" She paused a moment, before looking over at Anko. "Huh… I thought anyone that could piss off Orochimaru that much would be more to look at."

Anko laughed as she nodded back to the girl, her eyes gleaming slightly. "Yeah, kinda disappointing, ain't it? I thought the same thing."

"It gets worse once you catch him peeping on you the first time." Yuugao added as she lightly adjusted her sword behind her back. "And he doesn't learn his lesson."

"Girl." Jiraiya's voice was laced with amusement as he glanced over at the females assembled around him. "Tsunade couldn't make me stop. You really think you've got a better chance than she did?" Turning back to Naruto, he hummed slightly to himself. "Now, mold some chakra for me."

"Fine." Naruto did as he was asked and glared slightly down at the man in front of him. "You were really that snake bastard's teammate?"

"Mhm…" Jiraiya nodded as he studied the seal that came into place. "Ah, Five point seal. Been having trouble with molding your chakra kid? And like I said: I'm Jiraiya, of the sannin. Me, Orochimaru and Tsunade-hime were all on Sarutobi-sensei's genin team." Looking up, the man smirked slightly. "Close your eyes kid."

"Huh? Why?" Naruto blinked in confusion, as Jiraiya held his hand behind his back and grinned at the boy, before he reluctantly did as he was told.

"Easy… so I can do this! RELEASE!" And with that, the man slammed his open palm into the boy's gut, and dispelled the seal Orochimaru had placed.

"UGH!" Naruto bounced back slightly, landing on his ass as he glared at the man. "DAMMIT THAT HURT!"

"Lemme at him!" Kin was growling slightly as she glared at Jiraiya, even as she struggled against an amused Anko's hold. "Gimme a senbon, a kunai, anything!"

"Got yourself a feisty little bitch, don't you kid?" Jiraiya chuckled as he glanced over the girl, then frowned a bit as he stroked his chin. "Well, Sensei said he wanted something to… insure your pet's loyalty." Scratching the back of his head, he suddenly let out a perverted giggle. "Oooh, and do I have just the thing! I never got to test it out, but…"

"Never found an enemy kunoichi, dumb enough to let you capture her?" Anko offered as Kin slowly, and reluctantly calmed herself, still glaring back at the man.

"Mah." Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively. "Why would I want to burden myself like that? It was just a passing fancy I had a while back." He paused a moment, before grinning lecherously. "I was doing research into possibilities for one of my books and…"

"Stop." Yuugao spoke up in a clear, firm voice as she glared mildly at the man. "We don't need to hear about your perverted pursuits. What's the seal and what does it do?"

"You're no fun." Jiraiya pouted slightly before grinning at the group. "Well, it's a rather complex and in depth creation. One of my finest pieces of work really! It could even theoretically get rid of one of Orochi's curse seals!" He paused a moment, before grinning sheepishly. "I just can't figure out a way to make one that doesn't make the person the property of someone else. Still working on that part of it."

Anko twitched slightly, as she growled at the man. "So, basically, all this time you've had a way to get this damned things OFF of me, but, to do it, I'd have to be someone's fucking slave?!"

"Hence, why I never mentioned it to you." Jiraiya responded with a helpful smile on his lips. "I really didn't want to get your hopes up, plus, I have no clue how well it would work, and since I don't really have any of his test subjects to try it on..."

"… I hate you." Anko sighed and twitched slightly as she slumped down into her chair and glared at the man. "And the next time you piss her off, I'm not stopping her from putting her senbon in your balls."

Jiraiya gulped, audibly as he noticed the vicious grin on Kin's face. "Right. It's a binding seal. It ties the recipient to a specific Master. They can't be more than a certain distance away from them without… unpleasantness." He paused slightly and pursed his lips, ignoring the slight twitch his words elicited from the women. "Mah, knowingly disobeying the Master causes pain, obeying feels good, Master has a general idea of where the slave is; the slave shares in the Master's comfort/discomfort; if their Master dies, the slave dies… That's about it."

"That's… A thorough seal." Kin noted, slightly nervous, before she paused and took a slow, deep breath and moved back into Naruto's lap. "How far away… From Naruto-sama will I be allowed to be?"

"Oh, depends on the Master." Jiraiya smirked slightly as he glanced at the girl. "I'd imagine the kid could give you a pretty far leash with how much chakra he has." He paused a moment, before grinning back at the girl. "Or, he could keep you in a pretty tight one too, all up to him."

"Leash?" Kin asked, arching a brow as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared at the man. "Do I look like a dog to you?"

"Well, at least a bitch." Jiraiya grinned back at the girl before waving his hand off as she hissed angrily at him. "Mah, give me a few to get my notes and we'll get you set up so sensei will allow you to go about unbound."

"Jerk." Kin growled softly as she glared lightly at the man before grumbling slightly as she crossed her arms about her chest then settled snugly up against Naruto's chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Jiraiya chuckled softly as he waved his hand casually before pulling out a scroll and grumbling just a bit. "Let's see... where did I put it..."

"Those are all of your notes?" Kin was none-the-less a curious creature as she glanced over the scroll before blinking slightly. "Wow... that's a lot of storage seals."

"Mhm..." Jiraiya nodded absently to the girl. "Well I have a lot of notes that I keep... Mmm... was it this one?" A slight knick and an application of chakra popped out a notebook full of pages. After a quick perusal, the man pushed it back to the scroll and with a poof it was stored again. "Mah... not that one... This could take a minute."

Kin stared at the seals for a moment before sighing wistfully and leaning back against Naruto's chest. Jiraiya quirked a brow slightly, before grinned as he caught the girl's reaction. Her Master on the other hand, took a look at the seals, then had simply let his eyes slide off of them. He definitely didn't seem to be taking after his father in that manner at least. Much more like his mother there. Shaking his head, he chuckled just a bit to himself before focusing on finding the appropriate notes as he listened in on the conversation.

"All right, brat." Anko grinned softly at the boy as she settled back, studying him intently. "I've still got to clear things with Asuma, but, we'll get one of the bigger training grounds. Part of it for your clones and your chakra and wind element training, the other... You yourself with me and your little pet bitch here."

"And after that?" Jiraiya asked curiously as he continued to rummage through his scroll.

"What do you mean, after that?!" Naruto glared back at the man and grunted softly.

"I mean, once he's exhausted his chakra and you've worn him out for the day, what're you going to do with him?" Jiraiya directed the question to Anko, smirking slightly as he ignored the look of anger boiling up in the boy's eyes.

"Mah, not sure yet." Anko shrugged slightly and stretched as she leaned back, pointedly ignoring the way the lecher leered at her chest as she did so. "Got some ideas you old perv?"

"Well, I have been known to have some decent teaching methods." The man pointed out tightly as he smirked just a bit at the woman. "Remember?"

"Mah, knowing you, you'd probably want something stupid like..." Anko paused a moment, her eyes flickering over to Kin before glancing back at the sage. "Trying to get him to pull out Its power."

Naruto flinched slightly and seemed to shrink back into his chair at the woman's words. Blinking in confusion, Kin looked inquiringly over at Anko. "It?"

"Can't tell ya kid." Anko shrugged just a bit. "In fact, only two people are allowed to, legally. Otherwise, well... I'd rather not end up executed, thanks."

Kin furrowed her brow, pieces slowly fitting into place as she considered what she knew. Turning her head, she looked down at her Master. "If Orochimaru had a seal that could fuck with just anyone's chakra he'd use it a lot more often... especially on us if it was that easy to dispel." Frowning again, she watched how the boy flinched once more, but said nothing in response. "Which means... He couldn't just place a seal on you and have it fuck with things... So there has to be something... unique about you."

Her eyes brows furrowed tighter, as she suddenly realized she had Jiraiya's full attention. The man was grinning at her, expectantly, patiently, as if waiting for her to puzzle it out herself. "Go on kid. Just because we can't tell you, doesn't mean you can't figure it out... if you can that is."

"Well, I'm not some kinda seal master you know!" The girl huffed back as she sighed, frowning tighter as she puzzled over the information. "I'm missing something... Seals... can seals interfere with one another?" She paused before frowning again. "But that would mean you already had a seal..." When Naruto flinched in response, the girl blinked again. "Obviously not a curse seal... Orochimaru wouldn't dream of creating something that interfered with his own favorite mark..."

"You got a prize there, kid." Jiraiya laughed softly. "She might be a handful, but she's actually got a mind behind that pretty face."

"Of course she does you old pervert!" Naruto snapped back, growling slightly. "Why would I want an idiot?"

Kin blushed softly as she immediately glanced down at her where her hands had settled into her lap, before frowning just a bit more. Slowly, hesitantly she looked up and studied Naruto for a moment, before pursing her lips. "Seals do just that… or redirect things. Store, redirect… Store…" She blinked slightly as she studied the boy a bit closer.

Jiraiya smirked even wider as he watched the girl's eyes slowly widen, before pausing as she stared at the boy. "…Jinchuuriki?"

Naruto flinched visibly at the word, but still reluctantly nodded his head.

"But… I thought Konoha gave away all the demons?" Kin blinked slightly confusion written across her face, before sighing. "Of course, that's just what everyone's told, so who knows how accurate THAT is. No one was even sure the Kyuubi existed until it…"

That caused a slow click of revelation to cross the girl's face as she turned around and practically gaped at the boy whose lap she occupied. Turning her head, she glanced at the various adults looking back at her: an amused looking Anko, smirking back at her, a strangely proud looking Jiraiya, and an unreadably masked Yuugao. "Oh Kami, what've I gotten myself into?"

"Welcome, officially, to the madhouse, kid!" Anko laughed softly as she chewed on her dango skewer. "You're now officially the youngest person, not the subject of the secret, to find out."

"Not the subject of the secret?" Kin blinked slightly as she then turned towards Naruto, staring even more even as she frowned slightly when she felt his arms fall away from her body. "You didn't know?"

"Not until the night I earned this." Naruto responded simply as he jerked his thumb up to his forehead in a sluggish, wooden motion. "One of the academy instructors… Used me to try and steal the Forbidden scroll, and then spilled the beans before trying to kill me."

For a moment, the girl studied the boy, watching him before coming to a decision. Reaching down, Kin wrapped her arms about the stiff, distant boy, before she quietly whispered into his ear. "I'm not going to leave, Naruto-sama."

"So, I take it I should keep looking for those notes?" Jiraiya asked cheerfully before grinning at the slight glare the girl gave him. "Yeah, yeah, glare at me all you want kiddo, you want to stay? You get the seal."

"Fine." The girl huffed slightly but nodded none the less. "I'm sticking with him."

"Good to hear." Jiraiya smirked softly before glanced at his scroll once more. "Ah, here we are!" Pulling out the notebook in a flash of smoke, he nodded to himself and carefully started flipping through its pages. "So, what's the girl going to be doing while the brat's training?"

"Throwing sharp, pointy objects at him." Anko spoke up, a happy gleam in her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. "What more could a girl ask for?"

"Mah… Like I said, I don't trust her still…" Jiraiya glanced at the girl out of the corner of his eye, studying her glaring slightly in resignation as she continued to lean back against the boy's chest. "Plus… I want to ask her some more questions. Some things I want to clarify about my old teammate's actions and methods."

Naruto growled warningly as he glared back at a smirking Jiraiya as he lightly clenched his fingers. "You expect me to leave her alone with a pervert like you?"

"I'm sure Hokage-sama wouldn't mind me… chaperoning, Naruto-kun." Yuugao offered casually as she meaningfully ran her fingers along the pommel of her blade. "Just like I'm sure Jiraiya-sama will be on his absolute best behavior. Isn't that right?"

"Errr… well, right." Jiraiya sweated slightly as he glanced at the smiling ANBU mask as the woman spoke in her cold, calm tone. "Anyway, I'll work with the girl while you're working with the brat… once you've run him out of chakra, bring him to me. He needs to see about learning to harness its power."

"Didn't I just…" Anko started to growl out as she glared at the man.

"There are things that are going on that you don't know about, Anko." Jiraiya shot back with a suddenly cold tone. "The kid's going to need to be ready to deal with it. And he'll need every edge he can get." He paused a moment, before frowning a bit and shrugging. "I have to admit though, I wouldn't have thought of the Elemental training. I would have just had him do something like water walking and up from there with a bunch of clones until he drained his chakra."

"Mah, we'll be doing both I think." Anko glanced over at the boy. "Most of em working on his wind chakra, with a couple working on chakra exercises. Keep things a bit diversified…" She paused, before smirking evilly at Naruto. "But, man… are you going to have a headache when we're done."

Jiraiya actually laughed at the determined expression on the kid's face as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared back at the group defiantly. "BRING IT ON!"

"Oh, this is going to be FUN." Was echoed in stereo, before Jiraiya and Anko looked at one another with a look of dawning horror as they realized they'd been echoing once another.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, how much is this going to hurt?" Kin asked with a bland neutrality in her voice as she lay on her chest, stripped to nothing but a towel over her posterior, her arms crossed as she rested her cheek atop it.

"Hmm… Not sure." Jiraiya admitted with a grin as he looked down at the girl. "Like I said, never tried it. But it is going to force a foreign chakra into your system. So, it's potentially rather painful."

"Great." Kin enthused sarcastically as she sighed just a bit and glared mildly at a nervous looking Naruto. "You better be worth this." Her glare softened slightly when the boy gulped visibly before offering her a nervous, but reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Kin-chan!" Naruto's smile widened with each syllable as he forced the confidence into his words. "I'll take care of you, no sweat!"

"I wasn't talking about you taking care of me, you idiot." She rolled her eyes slightly as she stuck her tongue out lightly at the boy. "I was talking about you acting less like an idiot and more getting strong. They all seem to think you've got a ton of potential. I think I see it too, so you better prove them right, got it?!"

The boy gulped for a moment, then his expression firmed as he crossed his arms about his chest. "I'm not gonna back down! I'm gonna show you, and everyone what I can do! No matter what!"

"Good." Kin grunted softly before nodding her head as she shifted just a bit. "So, we gonna get this started already?"

"Patience, my dear, patience." Jiraiya smirked slightly as he glanced back at the girl, and carefully prepared his ink. "A truly masterful seal is all about preparation… Oi, brat! Get over here, I need to bleed you!"

"WHAT?!" Kin and Naruto shrieked in unison as they glared at the happily smirking Jiraiya.

It was Anko however that answered the outraged question in their eyes. "So the seal will accept your chakra easier kid. He needs to mix your blood into the ink."

"Bah, you take all the fun out of messing with the brats, Anko." Jiraiya grumbled slightly as he reached over and grabbed the boy's hand and pulled it over the ink pot. "Mah, hope you're used to a little pain kid." And with that, the man casually used a kunai to stab into the kid's hand then pull back to let it bleed into the inkpot.

"Huh, looks like the brat's made of sterner stuff than most rookies are." Yuugao noted as she watched the boy take the kunai without even flinching as he glared back at Jiraiya defiantly.

"I've had worse." Naruto shot back as his eyes flashed for a moment. "Besides, ice sebon hurt a lot worse. Back in Wave…" The boy suddenly snapped his mouth shut before turning away as he focused his attention on watching the drops of blood dribbling into the inkwell.

"Haku, right?" Anko spoke up suddenly, watching the kid with a careful neutrality in her eyes.

Naruto's whole body almost jerked at that as he turned to stare at her with wide eyes. For a moment, he said nothing, merely stood there like a deer caught in headlights before slowly, reluctantly nodding. Still, he said nothing, his whole body rigid as his eyes seemed frozen on her own.

"I was curious about your reaction to the girl asking if you'd kill her if she chose execution." Anko shrugged a bit as Jiraiya watched the whole interaction discreetly out of the corner of his eye. "So, went and talked with ole Cyclops."

"What did the lazy pervert tell you?" Naruto asked grudgingly as he ignored the throbbing pain in his hand while he stared firmly back at the woman.

"Not much honestly." Anko admitted as she shrugged slightly then leaned back. "Said it was a bad situation, this Haku person asked you to kill him, but somehow ended up on the wrong end of a Chidori. Then the kid's Master died getting revenge on the employer that betrayed em."

Naruto was silent for a moment, before he looked out the window into the starry night. "I… met Haku when I'd been out all night, training, pushing myself as far as I could go with tree walking." He laughed nervously for a moment as he lifted his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Until he told me he was a boy, I thought he was a girl… Though, come on! How many guys wear a PINK kimono?"

Shaking his head with a smile, the brilliant blue orbs took on a distant quality as he looked out into the distance. "Haku was gathering medicinal herbs, probably for Zabuza now that I think about it. We got to talking, and he eventually asked me if I had people precious to me." He paused a moment there, the smile fading from his lips as he clenched his fingers tightly into a fist. "He taught me… He taught me that real strength comes from protecting what's important to you. What you care about."

Naruto paused a moment, before slowly hanging his head. "But, I found out, Haku only saw himself as a tool. Zabuza's tool. That was all he thought he had in life, all he thought he could have. When I beat him… He wanted me to kill him because he thought he'd become a useless tool. He tried to provoke me into it by making me think he'd killed Sasuke."

"But, before you could, Haku noticed Cyclops about to hit Zabuza with a Chidori, and took it for him?" Anko supplied, nodding her head thoughtfully as she carefully shifted the skewer in her mouth. "Kakashi told me it was a bad situation all around."

Naruto just nodded, oddly subdued for him as he continued to look off into the distance. "And I thought Zabuza was just laughing off Haku's sacrifice… Until I saw the tears in his eyes. After that… when Gato showed up, laughing… kicking Haku's body… Zabuza asked me for a Kunai… then took it in his mouth and killed Gato. Gato's thugs did enough damage to kill him… he died looking into Haku's face."

Naruto turned and looked directly into Anko's eyes. "We buried them, side by side back in Wave."

"All right kid, that's enough blood." Jiraiya's voice was soft as he spoke, subdued as he carefully pulled the kunai away and wrapped a bandage about the boy's hand.

Shrugging slightly the boy took his hand back, carefully flexing his fingers a bit over the bandage before he sat back down in his chair before he stared at the slight stain of crimson that bled through the covering. "I know I'm not that smart." His voice was soft as it lifted up into the air while his head hung quietly. "Been told that plenty of times. I'm no genius like Sasuke or Sakura… I'm the dead last."

There was a slight pause, before the boy's head snapped up, eyes shining brightly as he growled out his next words. "But I don't care! I'll become strong enough to be Hokage, no matter what! I'll be strong enough to protect everyone that's important to me! No matter how many geniuses I have to beat to get there!"

"… The kid's mastered the shadow clone technique and he calls himself the dead last?" Jiraiya arched a brow slightly his voice a slight deadpanned release of breath as he turned his head and arched a brow towards the ANBU woman.

"He failed the graduation exam three times." Yuugao shrugged in response as Naruto blushed slightly as he cringed in response. "Was given a special dispensation after he learned the Shadow Clone technique in a couple of hours and took down a chunin turned traitor."

Naruto fidgeted lightly before nodding his head, reluctantly though, in admission. "Like I said…"

Only to immediately be smacked on the back of his head by Jiraiya as the man glared mildly at the boy. "Kid… Did you learn the Shadow Clone Technique in a couple of hours?"

"OW!" The boy glared back at the man, his arms crossing his chest as he pouted slightly. "Yeah? So what, it's not like…"

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose, before smacking the back of the boy's head once more and sighing as he ignored the glare Kin was leveling at him. "He couldn't have been like him, noooo, he had to be like her and his godfather."

"Going to enlighten us as to what THAT means?" Anko asked, her brow arching upwards as she stared at the white-haired man.

"Not by choice," he countered before grunting softly. "Tell me, kid, what WERE you doing at the Academy?"

"Um… being in class?" Naruto shrugged slightly, his eyes nervously darting away.

"When he wasn't being chased around town for pulling off some prank or another." Yuugao noted dryly.

Naruto squinted his eyes at the ANBU's mask for a moment, before instantly paling as he quickly scooted back in his seat, laughing nervously. "Oh… uh heh…"

"Now, Naruto-_kun_…" The purpled haired woman stressed the last syllable with a slow, predatory purr. "You don't think I'm still holding… a grudge for that, now do you…?"

Blue eyes widened into saucers as a slight, quivering little whimper escaped his lips. "It… it was just a joke! A prank!"

Kin blinked slightly, before slowly glancing from Naruto to Yuugao before unable to stop the blinking that fell across her dark eyes. "Um… Care to fill in the clueless non-local girl?"

"And the apparently out of the loop local girl?" Anko added, her eyes glittering with amusement as she watched the way Naruto shifted even more nervously.

"Oh, this has to be good." Jiraiya grinned as he continued to stir the blood filled ink.

"It was nothing!" Naruto responded quickly, far too quickly if the sudden increase in the grins watching him was any indication.

"Nothing he says." Yuugao snorted slightly as she shook her head, leaning back just a bit as she smiled, evilly underneath her mask. "Well, Anko, you remember that one day when I was…?"

"… This BRAT did that?!" Anko's eyes bugged out for a moment, before she let off a loud highly amused laugh.

"... Shut up." Yuugao growled slightly as she pouted beneath her mask. "It's not that funny."

"You're telling me..." Ankok paused a moment before turning her head, reminding herself that Jiraiya was still in the room before chuckling softly. "All right, I'll wait on teasing you about it until after the pervert's gone."

"What'd you do, kid?" THAT had gotten Jiraiya's attention, his brows arching up into his unique forehead protector as he grinned down at the boy.

"Nothing! Honest!" Naruto was practically squirming in his seat as he desperately seemed to want the attention focused on something other than him. "Aren't we supposed to be here to get Kin-chan here sealed up?"

"Was it really that bad?" Kin turned her head and glanced at a still utterly bemused looking Anko.

"No, but it was embarrassing for her." Anko chuckled softly before she shrugged just a bit. "Even if I don't think she had anything to be ashamed of."

"Anko... I still know where you live." Yuugao growled softly beneath the ANBU mask, before turning her head slightly and glancing at Naruto. "And I can clue the kid in pretty easily."

Anko froze at that, before her eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't. He wouldn't."

"I'm out of the pranking business!" Naruto affirmed, nodding his head quickly. "Too busy with training for becoming Hokage!"

"Well..." Jiraiya's eyes twinkled downright evilly as he glanced towards Anko. "Pranking an experienced, and highly competent ninja takes a lot of skill and planning... the kind of thing that a Hokage should know."

"...Really?" Naruto blinked owlishly as he stared back at the white haired man.

"... I hate you, you dirty piece of shit." Anko growled slightly as she pulled out a kunai and glared menacingly at the man.

"Whatever you say, Anko-chan." Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively before grinning casually as he carefully selected a brush. "Now, be quiet, I need to be careful with this."

"One of these days you old toad, one of these days." Anko's eyes glinted as she glared at the man, crossing her arms about her chest with a soft huff.

"Yeah, yeah." The white haired man rolled his eyes slightly, before offering a grin to the woman as he shifted over to next to Kin. "Now, let's get this taken care of… This may tickle, just so you know."

-o-o-o-

It had taken long, patient hours worth of work, but finally the seal had been carefully inked from the base of the girl's spine, upwards all the way up her shoulder to her neck. Standing there, directly above her shoulder blades, atop her heart, a spot had been cleared, just large enough for Naruto's hand. Studying his work with a critical eye, Jiraiya finally nodded. "All right, ready to go."

"Um, so what do I need to do?" Naruto shifted nervously in his seat, studying the virtually naked body of the girl he was about to claim as his literal property.

"Place your hand there." Jiraiya responded casually as he gestures to the blank spot, "Then don't move it while I complete the seal."

"But…" Naruto began to protest for a moment, before quieting, and nodding his head in acceptance as he gingerly reached out and placed his palm, fingers spread down on the soft, bare skin of Kin's back. "… Soft…"

"So, what do you think, Naruto-sama." Kin's voice teased lightly as she grinned slightly against her arms. "Am I more of a Kin, or a Kinuko?"

Naruto blushed brightly as he almost jerked his hand back at the teasing, but Jiraiya's hand caught his arm, and held it in place with a grip of iron. "Easy there kid, you DON'T want this to get screwed up. Otherwise your little girl here could end up in a very bad way."

"… How bad?" Naruto and Kin virtually chorused together.

"Oh, could burn out her entire chakra system, destroy her mind, consume her free will…" He was exaggerating of course, but the little brats didn't need to know that.

Immediately Naruto froze where he was, fighting down the urge to tremble as he stared back, wide eyed at Jiraiya. Without so much as a further word the man resumed his inking. Fortunately for the process, he didn't hear, nor see Anko snort as she mouthed 'Over dramatic pervert' to Yuugao.

Finally, after a few long moments, the man nodded in satisfaction as he finished inking, and carefully checking over his work one last time before leaning back. The seal itself had extended well beyond the girl herself, forming into an odd spiraling pattern that surrounded them both. A seal, which Naruto now held his hand in the center of.

"All right brat, show time." Jiraiya grinned brightly as he studied the boy intently. "Start pushing you chakra down into the seal and don't stop. Until I tell you to."

"What if…" Naruto started his eyes wide as he looked fearfully at the man.

"No matter what. Even if it hurts her, stopping before I tell you to, will make it worse. Am I clear?" There was steel in the man's voice, causing Naruto to gulp, audibly before nodding his head, determination flashing through his own eyes.

"Fine." And with gritted teeth, Naruto concentrated on the seal in front of him, focusing on it, utterly and completely as he started to pour his chakra into it. Focusing on his hand, he poured the pulsing energy down, and he could feel it, bleeding into the seal array. After those first, frustrating moments, something suddenly seemed to click, and suddenly, it just flowed.

It was so easy to keep up that steady stream now, feeling how it drained his coils bit by bit. He barely noticed how the entire room seemed to light up. He never noticed how the complex series of seemingly scribbles that expanded off of kin's body began to glow, to pulse with his power, before pulling back. Still, he could feel it, the growing sense of awareness that seemed to radiate off her body.

In a way, the sensation was almost intoxicating. He could literally feel her coils, pulsing in response to his own, feeling the echoing resonance as they shifted, harmonizing with his own. And in a moment, he could feel himself, connected to her in a way he'd never quite imagined connecting to someone else.

It scared her. The feeling of his power pouring down into her, the feel of his strength, coiling through the array of seals, bringing them to a sudden, churning life was completely, utterly alien. As the heat spread along her back, down her sides, all through her, she closed her eyes, and waited for the pain.

Only, it didn't come. His chakra didn't penetrate into her body, it didn't force itself upon her. It pulsed, resonating, calling to hers. There was a sense of awed wonder throbbing through her core as they synchronized as one, and suddenly, he was flooding through her.

The fear only rose, spiking in shock as she could feel the how he touched a part of her so deep, so intimately her, and seemed to change it, seemed to make it his, so easily. Her mind rebelled, almost wanting to scream in defiance, that she wouldn't give in, wouldn't surrender. Years of needing that isolation, that security in Sound was screaming at her. But, her body refused to listen as she could feel her coils pulsing once more, before his strength was flowing into hers.

It felt good, comforting. Not the kind of pulsing, throbbing bliss of gratification, but like a pair of warm arms, wrapped about her. A feeling, knowing she was safe, she was secure, she was going to be fine. It had been so long she'd felt that way, nothing more than a wisp of a memory, but it stirred the primal depths of who she was.

-o-o-o-

"Huh, well, that was unexpected." Jiraiya blinked, even as his pen raced across his notebook, his eyes dancing from the monitoring display in front of him, to the pair, to his notes in a rapid fire sequence. "Damn, I'm even more brilliant than I thought I was."

"Oi, you old pervert, what's going on?" Anko butted in, growling slightly as her eyes flicked from him to Naruto and Kin. "Should this be taking so long?"

"Nope!" Jiraiya grinned happily as he shook his head and carefully continued to scribble away at his notes. "Nor is it supposed to be this quiet!"

"Meaning?" Yuugao arched a brow slightly, studying the pair behind her mask as she pursed her lips lightly together.

"It's supposed to act kinda like that one." Jiraiya made a gesture towards Anko's shoulder as he grinned slightly and shrugged. "The brat's chakra being forced directly into the girl's, and I mean that, literally. Pushed, shoved, penetrating in like a syringe injecting it into her."

"And it's not?" Yuugao shot in, cutting off the growling anger that Anko was beginning to display.

"Nope, why it's taking so long." Jiraiya was practically giddy as he rubbed his hands together. "Her chakra is being HARMONIZED to his. It's supposedly theoretically possible… It's just never been done before!" He paused a moment before frowning slightly as he watched the massive output of chakra the boy was giving off. "Of course, judging by this? VERY few people, other than a jinchuuriki could pull it off. To use this kind of sustained chakra output? Eesh."

"What does that mean exactly?" Anko bit back the sharp comments that wanted to make their way past her lips as she glared at the toad sannin.

"Not a clue!" Jiraiya responded with a happy grin on his lips. "Looks like I'd be spending a lot of time around the brats even if I hadn't already planned on it. This bears investigating!"

"How long does he need to keep it up?" Yuugao's voice was curious as she studied the lost look on both Naruto and Kin's faces. "Because, I don't think they're going to stop until he's out of chakra."

"Probably a good idea." Jiraiya responded cheerfully as he snagged a spare stick of dango and munched at it. "Man, I wish Minato was here, he'd be…" The sannin paused a moment, his eyes growing distant as he suddenly flinched, his gaze flicking for a moment towards Naruto as a flash of guilt rippled across his features.

"All right you old pervert, what's going on?" Anko glared at the man, suspicions warring in her mind as she glanced at the chakra channeling Naruto once more. "What's the connection between you and the brat?"

For only the second time since she'd known the toad sannin, Anko bore witness to shame rippling across Jiraiya's face. The first, and only other occasion had been after she'd been found, wandering, lost, her memory lost after Orochimaru had abandoned her and the village, and the white haired man had been unable to stop him. Nothing else had ever seemed to touch the seemingly shameless pervert.

"It should have been me." The words were soft as they left the man's lips, his eyes locked on Naruto's the entire time as he watched the boy continue on, oblivious to everything around him. "I should have performed the seal, not Minato. A teacher shouldn't fail his student like I did." He paused a moment, before his voice continued in a harsh whisper. "And a father should never be denied watching his son grow up."

Before they could comment, the pair of them felt their eyes widen in shock as the sannin said one last bit. "No one with a burden like him, should be cursed with a godfather like me."

"Jiraiya-sama…"

"Old pervert…"

The two women were staring at the man, their gazes flickering between him and the boy still channeling his chakra, and the girl beneath him, both oblivious to the world as the sannin suddenly seemed very much a broken old man.

"I'm a coward, a fool and a selfish old man." His voice was ragged as he stared at the blonde in front of him. "After Orochimaru, after Tsunade, after Y-… after Minato, I couldn't handle it anymore. I abandoned him when he needed me most. I thought Sarutobi-sensei would protect him. That he'd do better than I could. That the village Minato loved would see the boy as their hero intended.

"But, like I said, I'm a fool." The words were harsh, bitter as they left his lips before he shifted slightly and threw away the dango skewer like it was poisoned. "And maybe so was Minato for putting so much faith in this village."

"He's…?" Yuugao's voice was a harsh whisper as she stared at the man from behind the mask.

"He is the Fourth's legacy, in every way." Was the simple response that left his lips. "From what I hear, he takes a lot after his mother, a true Uzumaki, just like Kushina-chan."

"Well, old man, what're you gonna do about it?" Anko finally snapped out, her voice a mix of subdued anger and empathy as she stared at the slumped form of the sannin.

"Do my best to make sure he has everything he needs to thrive. That he has all the tools he needs, to grow into the man he wants to be." Jiraiya's voice was soft again as it left his lips, before he half closed his eyes for a moment.

The pair continued on, oblivious as the chakra flowed between them, dead to the world for all intents and purposes.

"The girl's smart." Anko noted as she studied the man. "Not sure what her specialty is, but she seems pretty quick with puzzles."

"I noticed." Jiraiya agreed nodding his head as he looked at the girl, at the slack expression on her face and the look of utter concentration on Naruto's.

"You've got a plan." Yuugao added from where she sat next to Anko.

"Like I said… I'm going to make sure he has all the tools he needs. And I'm going to make sure those tools are the best they can be." Jiraiya responded simply as he glanced over at the pair then shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"So, how long you think the kid's going to keep this up?" Anko offered as she pointed to where Naruto was still pouring his chakra into the seal.

"From what I understand?" Yuugao offered as she settled back. "We might as well get comfortable, this could go on for a long while."

"Heh, kid's a chakra monster?" Anko arched her brow curiously as she studied the purple haired woman carefully.

"And a stamina freak." Yuugao added with a slight chuckle. "Anyone who's ever had to chase him down knows that. According to Kakashi-sempai, he normally throws around shadow clones like candy in a fight."

"How many can he make?" There was a note of curiosity now in Anko's voice as she raised a brow towards Yuugao, her eyes half shining in thought.

"Hundreds according to Iruka." Yuugao offered with a slight tone of awe in her voice, before she shook her head slightly. "But you saw him in the prelims. He's brash, and more than a little impulsive…"

"The kid stood up to the bastard," Anko said with a simple finality to her words. "Apparently enough for him to actually deal with the kid himself."

"Careful, Anko-chan," Jiraiya teased as forced himself from the melancholy. "Someone might think you actually like the kid."

"What can I say? He reminds me of… well, me!" The woman grinned back ferally before grumbling slightly. "Maybe I should try teaching the kid to make tea… helped me learn to calm down a bit."

"That… would be interesting." Yuugao admitted as she could hear Jiraiya snicker next to the pair.

"Just a thought, yeesh."

-o-o-o-

Naruto finally regained focus on the world to the scene his minders sitting at his table, apparently engrossed in the heat of a poker game. Yawning slightly, he slowly, woozily stood up and glanced down at a groggy looking Kin. Shaking his head, he then turned towards the adults.

"Uh… did I do it right?" Naruto yawned again, rubbing at his eyes slightly as he blinked, owlishly at the trio.

"Huh, finally snapped out of the trance huh?" Jiraiya nodded slightly to himself as he glanced at a clock. "That at least gives me an idea of how long it takes. Tired kiddo?"

"... I guess." The blonde shrugged slightly as he then glanced back at the exhausted looking girl with a black spiral curling around where his hand had been. "Aren't you going to check on Kin-chan?"

"Gimme a sec, I need to finish these two off." Jiraiya waved his hand before he turned his attention back to the game.

"I swear the bastard cheats." Anko grumbled as she glared at the sannin's stack of chips in disgust.

"Nope, just get plenty of practice." Jiraiya shot back as he glanced at his cards. "Do you know how loose gambling makes people's lips?"

Anko grunted in response, before she watched the kid, grumbling still, walk up behind Jiraiya and then speak up, loudly. "He's got three jacks and a two and a 5, off suit."

When the two women threw their cards down in disgust and Jiraiya sent the kid a mild glare, and the boy only glared back and crossed his arms about his chest. "Kin-chan. Now."

"Demanding little brat, isn't he?" Jiraiya grumbled slightly as he glared at the boy, but none the less stood up and wandered over to the still prone girl, before squatting down and taking a look at the seal. "Hmmm… Looks good kid. Now, go get some sleep."

"Kin-chan?" The boy was glaring a bit less harshly now, but still, only a bit as he was suddenly hit in the face with one of his t-shirts.

"Put that on her already, kid." Anko smirked as he glared back at her even as he fought back the sleep from his eyes and reluctantly gave in.

Snickering slightly at the boy's discomfort, once the girl had been dressed in the slightly oversized shirt, Anko lifted her up, and carried her back to the boy's bed, laying her out across it. Glaring mildly at the woman, the boy huffed a moment before starting towards his couch with a sigh. Only, to find himself suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt.

"Nuh uh, brat." Anko was grinning her wicked grin, before she lifted up the covers and firmly pushed the boy down into the bed next to the now most assuredly unconscious Kin. "It's your bed, lie in it."

"But…" Naruto started to protest, before he could feel Kin's arms wrapping about him unconsciously and his own body beginning to surrender to his desire for sleep.

"Just relax and enjoy it brat." Anko chuckled softly as he watched the boy's eyes droop shut. "You'll need the sleep for tomorrow."

With that said, Naruto finally stopped struggling against the lethargy that was plaguing him and collapsed onto his bed, quickly falling into a deep slumber as he snuggled back against Kin.

-o-o-o-

With a slow groggy groan, Kin carefully awoke from her slumber, only to instantly freeze as she felt herself curled up against something. After a moment, where her breath caught, her eyes, frozen, she realized it was a rather warm, and comfortable someone, instead of just a something, and that she was dressed in nothing more than a shirt not her own. Her eyes snapping open, she was greeted to the side of a head of spiky blonde hair, swaying slightly against the light touch of her breath.

For a moment, confusion pulsed through her mind as she struggled to figure out just where she was and why she was apparently sleeping with a boy she didn't really... Oh wait. Memories of the previous day finally hammered their way into her skull as she blinked rapidly in realization.

She was in bed with her Master. The crazy, goofy, dumb son of a bitch that had beaten her in the preliminaries the day before. The same kid she'd been told to kill. The same kid who had the balls to bend her across his lap and spank her to get his information.

A slight flush slipped across her cheeks at the memory of that, and unconsciously she pressed herself a little bit closer to him. So, now she was a piece of property, and her whole life depended on the boy she was in bed with. What the hell had she been thinking?

Pausing a moment, recollections continued to filter through her mind. Oh, right, she'd thought that it was a better alternative than what Orochimaru would have offered. There was something about the boy, she wasn't sure exactly what. Hell, she wasn't even sure she'd even actually seen anything at all.

"All right brats!" A far too cheerful voice piped up as suddenly she felt the comforting warmth of the blanket ripped off her, causing her to clutch a bit into the boy's body. "Time to get up! We've got training to do!"

"Ugh…" Kin blinked wearily before pushing up, glaring mildly at where a woman, Anko if she remembered correctly held the blanket aloft. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up and get started on the day!" Anko shot back as she grinned ferally at the girl. "Or, should I start using some of the techniques my teacher used to get me going, hmmm…?"

Stiffening as her memories reminded her that this woman had been the apprentice to Orochimaru himself, Kin quickly almost jumped out of bed. As the blonde boy apparently spread out across the bed, still asleep, she blushed slightly as she realized just what he might have seen if he'd been awake. Shifting uncomfortably, she turned her head and glanced at the smirking woman.

"Clothes?" She seriously, seriously hoped that the woman didn't intend for her to go out like this.

"Bathroom." The woman countered just as succinctly as she jerked her thumb towards a door. "I'll deal with lazy bones here.

Nodding her head quickly, Kin turned and practically fled into the privacy of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can stop pretending, brat." Anko chuckled slightly as she looked down at the blonde lump on the bed. "She's out of the room."

"Ugh, how could you tell?" Naruto cracked open his eyes as he reluctantly sat up, blinking slightly in Anko's direction.

"Your breathing was too deep for you to be asleep." Anko chuckled softly as she glanced over the boy, smiling far too cheerfully for his comfort. "Hurry up and get dressed. You've got a lovely day in Hell waiting for you."

"Bring it!" Naruto shot back, suddenly standing up as he clenched his fingers then shot a single digit out at the woman. "I'm no afraid and I'm not backing down!"

"Brave words, kiddo, brave words." She responded with an entirely too sweet smile on her lips. "But, don't worry, we'll be sure to test just how much you mean them! Now, get dressed, unless you want your girl to walk in on you while you're stripped down."

Naruto blinked a moment, then arched a brow as he gave the woman a look.

"What?" Anko blinked slightly as the kid just sat there, glaring at her.

"If I'm not gonna give Kin-chan a free show, why the hell would I give you one?" Naruto glared at the woman even more as he crossed his arms firmly about his chest and huffed slightly. "Pervert!"

Anko stared at the boy for a moment, her eyes blinking rapidly as she opened and shut her mouth in a steady rhythm before she finally collected herself and glared down at the boy. "I sure as hell don't want to see your scrawny butt naked, you crazy brat!"

"Then get out so I can change!" Naruto shot back and growled just a bit as he huffed back at the woman, who growled back for a moment, before turning her back on him with a snarl.

"Just hurry up, you damned brat." She shot back as she immediately stalked away, grumbling slightly under her breath as she left the boy to get dressed.

"Not as much fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it, Anko-chan?" Yuugao's voice spoke up sweetly as the purple haired ANBU slid into place, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah." Anko grumbled slightly before shaking her head and shifting where she stood. "So, how badly you think the girl's going to freak out?"

"We'll see." Yuugao responded simply as she shrugged and offered a simple canting of her head to the woman.

"Huh, crowded in here today." A new voice spoke up as Kakashi appeared in the window, his single eye flicking between Anko and Yuugao. "I guess you were serious about working with him."

"Quit hogging the window, brat." Another voice grumbled behind Kakashi just before the jounin was knocked inside by a swift, sandaled boot to his ass, as Jiraiya appeared in his place, smirking slightly. "13 years later, and you're still a pain in the ass."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi blinked in confusion as he slowly pushed himself back up to his feet and dusted himself off, acting as if he hadn't just been booted through the window by a kick "What brings you…?"

"Doing your job it seems." Jiraiya grunted in return before shaking his head slightly and looking at Anko. "You talk to Sensei's brat?"

"Asuma'll meet us there with his team." Anko affirmed with a slight smirk on her lips. "Seems since Kurenai's busy, he's got plenty of free time on his hands… you only have to buy lunch for his team."

"Me? Why the hell do I have to buy it?" Jiraiya glared back at the woman, pouting slightly.

"Because, you're the one that's loaded, you damned pervert." Anko shot back with an amused smirk on her lips.

"So, uh, I suppose I should go and tell Ebisu that his services are no longer required…?" Kakashi offered up as he started to inch back towards the window, only to freeze as a pair of kunai embedded themselves in front of his feet.

"Now, Kakashi-kun… That's not very nice." Jiraiya was practically pouting as he casually moved himself in between Kakashi and the window. "It's been years since I saw the last remaining pupil of my beloved pupil, and you're just going to run off?"

"I was, um, just here to introduce Naruto to Ebisu before I headed off with Sasuke." Kakashi responded quickly. "Since he seems to be taken care of…"

"Don't even want to be introduced to the brat's spoil?" Anko offered casually as she slipped up and smiled sweetly at Kakashi. "Really, Cyclops… I thought you of all people would have a bigger interest in the kid."

"Ah…?" Kakashi blinked slightly before glancing towards Jiraiya who nodded his head ever so slightly in response, causing the man to pale further. "Now, Anko…"

"I'm disappointed in you, Kakashi-sempai." Yuugao spoke up before the man could finish whatever he was going to say, and cutting off any retort Anko could make. "Very, disappointed."

As Kakashi stiffened up, any response he might've made was interrupted by the arrival of a coolly curious looking Kin with a mask suspiciously like Kakashi's on her face. A loose pair of dark, charcoal grey pants hung from her waist, down to her calves where white bandages wrapped down to her sandaled feet. Long sleeves of mesh ran from her wrists to her neck, and down to her waist, backless along with the cool grey, open backed-vest that left the spiral mark of her seal plainly visible.

With a light, cool grey jacket slung over her shoulder, the girl blinked slightly as she glanced curiously at Kakashi, before glaring over at Anko. "Ha, ha. Can I take this damned thing off already? It looks dumb enough on that idiot, I can only imagine how bad it makes me look."

Kakashi blinked slightly, before carefully lifting his finger and pointing in Kin's direction. "SHE's Naruto's spoil?"

"What was your first clue?" Kin countered, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she glanced towards Anko. "Other than the mask, at least YOU have decent taste in clothing."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed slightly as he leveled a look at the smug looking Anko. "Oh, how I loathe you, Anko."

"Kin, meet Naruto's jonin teacher, the infamously tardy, Kakashi Hakate." Anko offered up with a smug look on her lips. "Lazy pervert, meet your student's pet bitch."

The girl in question, blinked slightly as she glanced up and down at the slightly slumped ninja regarding her much the same, before she turned her attention to Jiraiya. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Fraid not." Jiraiya responded with an amused tug on his lips.

"… So, Naruto-sama's had the Copy Cat as his teacher…. And all he's been taught is TREE climbing?!" Kin twitched a moment, then twitched again, staring incredulously at the masked ninja. "What the HELL is wrong with this village?"

"And team building." Kakashi put forth mildly studying the girl with a slightly twitching look of annoyance. "There isn't a war on, there's…"

"Kid, you're only going to dig yourself deeper." Jiraiya advised as he shook his head and chuckled just a bit. "Or, did you really think it's just a fine and dandy coincidence that my old teammate showed up in the forest?"

Kakashi sighed slightly before flicking his gaze towards Jiraiya. "They shouldn't have to stop being children."

"I don't know about Naruto-sama." Kin cut in, glaring mildly at the silver haired man. "But I am…" She paused, grimacing slightly as she amended herself. "Was a ninja. That means in order to stay alive, you need to have every edge you can. Not to be coddled. Especially not if you're going to throw them into a Chunin exam as rookies."

"I'm still going to the finals, Kin-chan." Naruto's voice cut through everything as he glanced slowly around the room. "Huh, didn't know I was gonna be so popular today." With that said, the oddly subdued Naruto simply pushed himself past the group and moved into the kitchen, grumbling slightly as he pulled out a pot and then a bag of rice.

"What're you doing, brat?" Anko blinked slightly as she watched the boy go to work heating water on the stove.

"Breakfast." Was the simple, almost grunted response as he made a slight sign and suddenly there were several matching Narutos going to work though out the kitchen. "Ya know, that thing where you eat to start off the day, so you have the energy to get plenty of training in?"

The adults and Kin all blinked slightly in shock as they stared at the blonde boy, who simply glared back at them. "What? I'm an orphaned jinchuuriki, is it so shocking I learned how to cook?"

"I'm more surprised you didn't just boil some instant ramen." Kakashi noted as he studied the boy as if seeing him for the first time.

"I love ramen, but that's not _all_ I eat." Naruto said simply as he twitched just a bit. "And in case you hadn't noticed, when I don't like waking up hungry."

As Kin's own stomach chose that moment to gurgle slightly, the girl blushed brightly and spoke up hesitantly. "Um, Naruto-sama? Do you mind if I…?"

"I'm making enough for two," Naruto said simply as he glanced out at the adults. "The freeloaders can fend for themselves."

"I ate already." Anko supplied simply.

"I'm good." Yuugao affirmed.

"I don't suppose I could…" Jiraiya started to speak up before Kakashi cut him off.

"We're good." The silver haired jonin responded simply.

"I was gonna ask if I could cook something myself you know." Kin grumbled slightly as she lightly glared at the blonde boy.

"You're not the one that can pop out an army." Naruto responded simply. "Faster this way."

"… Can we starve him more often?" Anko asked curiously as she studied the boy. "I think I like him better this way."

"No."

"No."

"Weeeeelll… -Ow!"

As Kakashi glared slightly at Yuugao, Naruto snorted slightly and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "Food'll be ready in 20 minutes, so anything you wanna talk about or you gonna just stand there?"

"Well, to answer your girl's earlier question…" Yuugao spoke up, smirking just a bit. "Yes, the mask is necessary. A haircut too, to be honest."

The girl in question shrugged just a bit before she reached back, lightly tugging at her long hair and grinned just a bit. "Just watch out for the spikes."

As Kakashi blinked slightly and stared at the girl, Jiraiya and the woman smirked softly as the older man spoke up. "I was wondering why had it so long… Makes it a big target."

"I'm not like the blonde and pink haired bimbos." Kin shot back. "I'm not going to spend all my time looking pretty and girly. If I do something with my looks, it's so it'll help in combat."

"Kin-chan, be nice." Naruto chided quietly as he yawned again. "Sakura-chan is my teammate, she's not weak."

"She's weak." Kin snapped back, before grumbling slightly as she glared at the boy as she grudgingly admitted. "But she is smart and has more guts than I thought she did. Tricking Zaku and taking those kunai proved that." Turning her attention, she glared at a suddenly nervous looking Kakashi. "Which reflects more on her teacher than her."

"I think I'm gonna… ya know… go, what with Sasuke waiting on me." With that, Kakashi was inching away towards the window as he could feel every set of eyes following him. "So, um… yeah… Bye!"

As Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves, Naruto grumbled slightly. "Man, I just swept last night."

"Naruto…" Jiraiya spoke up, his voice carefully neutral. "You're a bit… different this morning."

"Well, yesterday I wasn't waking up hungry, angry, and the owner of someone." Naruto shot back with a grumble as he settled into a chair. "It just… kinda hit me you know?" He gestured a bit towards the curious looking Kin. "I OWN her. I own a living breathing person."

"And?" Kin just shrugged a bit as she arched a brow at the boy as she settled down into a chair facing him. "You say it like it's something completely new for me."

"Kin-chan…"

"Look, Sound isn't like things here." Kin spoke with a sharp edge to her words as she glared mildly at the boy. "You did what Orochimaru wanted, or, you died." She paused a moment, before shuddering violently. "Usually painfully as an experiment, after being caged up like a prisoner for a while. There were some that wanted to glorify what we were. But, we were nothing but his tools, no different than his property.

"Hell, he even likes to mark his 'elites.' Like he did with your Uchiha friend." The girl shrugged slightly as she settled back. "So, all I'm wondering is if you're going to be worth it or not. My last Master… I don't like admitting what I've been, so I'm waiting for you to show me I didn't saddle myself with a weakling."

Anko, unconsciously rubbing at her neck at the girl's mention of Orochimaru's marks, chuckled just a bit as she looked at the slowly hardening features of the boy. "Well brat, sounds like she's not gonna let you slack off."

"Hmm…" Naruto paused a moment, lightly cupping his chin with his fingers. "This means I get to be in charge of her training too, doesn't it?" Kin felt a sudden, dropping sensation in her stomach as she saw the positively mischievous grin on Naruto's face. "Say, crazy examiner lady…"

"I do have a name you know, brat." The woman responded, even as she smirked.

"So, do I, crazy examiner lady." Naruto countered with an evil grin on his lips. "And I seem to have come into possession of a temperamental, cranky nin girl who has fallen from the path of the righteous! We must redeem her! Will you aid me in this most noble undertaking?!" He stood then, posing slightly with an almost comically wide grin on his face.

"… What're you gonna do I say no?" Anko asked curiously, even as she struggled to keep down her laughter at the look of horror on Kin's face while Jiraiya was grinning broadly at them both.

"Talk to Super-Bushy Brows and make it a most youthful undertaking!" Naruto responded, suddenly doing a frighteningly accurate approximation of the green clad duo's good guy pose.

At the look of growing horror on Kin's face, Anko's face took on a look of grim consideration. "I see your dilemma. But, perhaps you shouldn't limit her to one undertaking? Perhaps, it should be both a noble AND youthful undertaking!"

When Kin whimpered slightly in response, Anko and Naruto looked at one another, before they both suddenly burst out laughing as they fell backwards. It was only a moment later that Jiraiya and Yuugao followed them, the small apartment filled with the sound of laughter as the bemused looking clones shook their head as they continued cooking. Finally realizing what they'd done, Kin scowled at both the boy and the woman even as her lips threatened to twitch into a smile.

"That wasn't nice."

"Was funny though." One of the clones commented with an innocent smile.

"Oh man, there are two of them." Yuugao wheezed slightly before giggling softly as she sat up, shaking her head in amusement. "The Hokage's gonna kill me for getting them together."

"Mah, Sarutobi-sensei will get over it." Jiraiya waved his hand and chuckled just a bit as he looked at the giggling pair, before a somber look crossed his face. "Kinda weird though. That he chose someone that was so much more like me than him as an apprentice."

"... And moving on past the creepy observations now." Yuugao noted as she shuddered slightly at the thought. "All right you two, enough messing with the new girl."

"Jerks." Kin muttered slightly under her breath.

"Now, be nice, Kin-chan." Naruto chided slightly, before he grinned broadly at her. "Otherwise, I won't suggest to Asuma-sensei that you be Ino's sparring partner when she complains about not getting any training."

Kin blinked a moment, before her eyes widened slightly in realization. "The blonde bimbo body thief?!"

"No killing, maiming or disfiguring." Anko cut in firmly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "I'd never hear the end of Inoichi's bitching if you did that to his princess."

"... Not even a little?" Kin offered, pouting softly as she looked up pleadingly from Anko to Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not going to deny that Ino can be a bitch..." Naruto spoke up, raising his hands defensively.

"A spoiled rotten little wanna be princess." Anko added, muttering slightly under her breath.

"I take it you've met then." Kin added with a dry drawl as she grinned at the woman.

"Take your daughter to work day." Anko admitted sourly.

"... Sarutobi actually did it?!" Jiraiya stared in absolute shock as his eyes bulged slightly in disbelief. "It was supposed to be a joke!"

"Probably was." Anko admitted as she shrugged just a bit before sighing slightly. "You just gotta understand, Ino is Inoichi's pride and joy. I pity any kid that has to make it through his parental approval."

"Well, other than probably Shikamaru or Chouji." Naruto pointed out as he smirked slightly and then shrugged lounging back. "They get free passes, but for some reason, I just can't see Ino settling for either of them the way they are."

"Plus, she's an Uchiha fan girl." Yuugao pointed out innocently causing Naruto to scowl sharply and glare at the woman.

"It always comes down to the bastard." Naruto grumbled slightly before sighing as he shook his head. "I ain't gonna let him get ahead of me! Not anymore!"

"Eesh." Jiraiya shuddered slightly as he lightly palmed his face. "I swear, if he was watching this, Sarutobi-sensei would be laughing his ass off."

And in the Hokage Tower, glancing down into his crystal ball, the Hokage was doing just that.

-o-o-o-

"So, whadda I need to do?!" Naruto was grinning broadly towards an amused looking collection of people as he bounced from the balls of his feet to his heels.

"Dammit, why can't either of you two be this enthusiastic about training?" Ino grumbled as she glared at her two teammates. "Then one of us might've actually ended up in the finals!"

"Mah, it's too troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled just a bit as he shrugged slightly and lounged backwards on the ground, staring up at the clouds as Chouji munched at his chips next to him.

"Relax, Ino, the chunin exams are every six months, you have plenty of time to get ready for them." Asuma Sarutobi assured her with a slight smirk as he took a light drag on his cigarette.

"Well, if your brat wants to get some training in, I know someone she could spar with." Anko offered up casually, her face schooled to neutrality as Naruto and Yuugao each worked to keep their composure. "She's gonna be helping me with the kid here later, but for now, I need to put him through his paces so she doesn't have much to do other than put up with the old pervert."

"Ah, Jiraiya's back in town?" Asuma grinned slightly as he took another slight drag on his cigarette before shrugging just a bit. "It'll be up to Ino."

"Sure!" Ino agreed eagerly with a nod of her head. "Anything's gotta be better than trying to get these two to help!"

"Tsk, troublesome." Shikamaru sighed slightly as he closed his eyes. "I fail to see the obsession you blondes have with training."

"That's because you're a lazy bastard, Shikamaru." Naruto shot back with a slight smirk before turning back to the group adult ninja. "So, whadda I need to do already?!"

"Just make as large of a group of clones as you can that can keep using chakra for a while." Anko said casually before smirking a bit. "Half of them will go with do chakra control exercises, the other will stay with Asuma for your elemental training."

"RIGHT!" Naruto nodded again, before suddenly, the training ground was filled with a sea of orange while the original Uzumaki stood proud as he gestured two either side. "All right! You heard the crazy examiner lady! Two groups!"

"Right boss!" The army of clones chimed as in moments they were divided into two, distinct camps, each looking towards their respective instructors eagerly.

"Wow." Asuma whistled softly in appreciation as he studied the group standing in front of him. "And here I thought the rumors were exaggerated."

"You and me both." Anko admitted as she stared at the veritable army of orange clad clones then shook her head. "But damn if this isn't going to be fun!"

"Heh." Yuugao chuckled just a bit as she looked at the group. "All right! Chakra control group with me! To the lake!" As the group cheered eagerly, the ANBU woman led them off to begin their training.

"All right, since I'm stuck with you guys…" Asuma chuckled a bit and withdrew his trench knives. "I'll start out with a little demonstration of what wind chakra can do."

"Blondies! Well, original brat and princess brat!" Anko shouted with a smirk. "You're with me!"

"Princess brat?!" Ino glared daggers at the woman as she growled slightly while Naruto was already following the trench coat wearing woman, his arms behind his head. "I have a name you know!"

"She knows." Naruto responded casually as he kept strutting onwards, causing Ino to have to suddenly sprint forward to catch up. "Why do you think I call her crazy examiner lady instead of her name?"

"… Well, at least I get some actual training!" Ino responded, suddenly enthusiastically as she launched forward.

The blonde girl completely missed the predatory smirks that Anko and Naruto sent one another.

-o-o-o-

"… Wait, what the hell?! I gotta spar against her?!" Ino's face was pale as she recognized Kin, in spite of the new clothes, lack of headband and now shoulder length hair.

"Mmmhmmmmmm…." Kin was grinning a happy, predatory smirk as she pulled the grey jacket off, and stretched out. "Ooooh I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"Now, remember Kin-chan." Naruto chided lightly as he crossed his arms about his chest. "Taijutsu only for now, no weapons, no killing, maiming, crippling or disfiguring."

"Fine." Kin pouted slightly at the boy before she grinned back at Ino. "I'm still gonna enjoy this, Naruto-sama. Even if you take most of the fun out of it."

"Again, what the hell?!" Ino practically shouted as she turned her eyes away from Kin and onto Jiraiya, Anko and Naruto. "Naruto-sama?! She's a Sound nin! She tried to kill Sasuke-kun and Forehead!"

"The life of a ninja is unpredictable." Jiraiya responded sagely as he grinned at the girl. "Besides, I'll be here to referee the match, and offer some advice."

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Ino growled slightly as she glared at man. "And why the hell would I want to fight this bitch?!"

"Well, if you don't want any advice from one of the sannin…" Anko shrugged slightly as she lazily drew a kunai and threw it at Naruto, who yelped and glared at the woman. "I'm sure the bitch will be happy to go back to her private studies with him."

"… Wait, you're telling me HE's one of the sannin?!" Ino responded, incredulously as she pointed her finger at the offended looking Jiraiya.

"… Ya know, I really should talk to Inoichi about teaching his daughter some manners." Jiraiya grumbled just a bit.

"Or, you could, ya know, stop being such an old, perverted toad." Kin countered with an obviously fake sweetness.

"… You do know if I want to throw you back to Orochimaru, the brat can't stop me, right?" The sannin glared at the suddenly paling girl as he ignored Naruto's glare.

"Hey! Don't you even think about it you old perv!" Naruto suddenly hit the ground as he dodged another lazily thrown kunai thrown by Anko. "Dammit, do you have to keep doing that?!"

"Yup!" Anko affirmed with a wicked grin on her lips as she pulled out another kunai and threw it in his direction. "I just won't get serious about it until you finish your conversation."

"Gee… thanks." Naruto grumbled slightly as he glared at the woman before sighing and looking back at Jiraiya and Kin, before glancing at Ino. "Yeah, apparently he's a sannin. Don't worry, the disappointment you're feeling seems to be universal."

"Damned brat." Jiraiya grumbled sourly as he glared back at the blonde boy. "I trained the Fourth! At least give me some credit!"

"You also annoy the snake bastard." Naruto agreed as he dodged another lazily thrown kunai. "I find that more believable."

"So, we gonna do this, or is the body stealing bimbo gonna prove me right, that she's just a whiny little girl, playing at being a kunoichi?" Kin snapped out, rolling her eyes slightly as she placed a hand on her hip. "Otherwise, I'm sure I could find something actually worthwhile to do."

"Grrr… Naruto, you going to just let her talk to me like that?" Ino turned her attention to the other blonde, and found him smirking back at her.

"You mean, like you and Sakura-chan used to always talk about me?" Naruto shot back as he shifted again against a kunai. "Could I get her to stop? Yup." The grin only grew as he looked Ino straight in the eyes. "But, you know what? You want her to stop? Do what I did. Prove that what people say about you is wrong."

He suddenly shifted, and another lazily thrown kunai elicited a wet thunk as it struck meaty flesh in Naruto's palm, spearing into the skin and muscles as a pool of blood started to drip out of it as he stared back at Ino. "Because, you have a choice, you can keep whining about how you're a real ninja whenever someone says you're not, or you can step up and prove it and do what needs to be done."

He pulled the kunai out as he held up his bloody hand forcing her to watch as it dripped that soft well of thick, crimson blood down onto the grass below them. "If you're going to do something, DO IT! You want to be a ninja? PROVE IT! Kin-chan will push you harder than probably anyone you've ever fought. Because she's going to treat you like what you're supposed to be. Not a princess, but a ninja. So, Ino, what's it going to be, princess, or ninja?"

As Ino struggled in open mouth shock at his words, Kin was smirking back at her Master, her arms crossed about her chest as Jiraiya and Anko both wore soft smiles of approval on their faces. Shaking her head, Anko sent a mild glare at the boy. "Ya know brat, you were supposed to DODGE the kunai."

"Blood makes for a better point." The boy shot back as he reached down into one of his pockets and pulled out a bandage he quickly wrapped about his hand. "All right, let's do this."

"Not gonna wait and see what the princess brat decides to do?" Anko asked curiously before she was suddenly dodging out of the way of a bloodied kunai thrown back at her.

"Nope!" Naruto responded as he dodged a kunai flung back in retaliation.

"Brat! Who told you that you could fight back?!" There was no anger in her voice, as her grin grew viciously across her lips.

"Who said I couldn't?" Naruto countered as he threw another kunai back at the woman.

"Not me!" Anko agreed with a smirk as she started to push him harder and harder, throwing her kunai at increasing speed in his direction.

"You know, that leaves me curious." Kin noted as the pair was quickly losing themselves in their little back and forth match. "Who's crazier, him, or me for tying himself to him?"

"Mmm… Eh, brat's too much like his parents to not be crazy." Jiraiya responded absently, his eyes distant as they followed the eager blonde. "Just when I think he favors one of them more, he goes and starts acting like the other. Heh."

"… You knew Naruto's parents?" That got Ino's attention, blinking slightly as she stared at the man. "No one ever really seemed to know anything about him, other than that he was a loudmouthed brat."

"He gets it from his mother." Jiraiya's response was almost wistful as he sighed before shaking his head just a bit and glancing at the two. "So, what's it gonna be girly?"

"Can no one here use my real name?" Ino growled slightly as she glared back at the man. "And no one has explained to me why she's calling Naruto, Naruto-sama!"

"Ask again after the Chunin Exams are over." Kin shot back in an almost bored tone as she glanced back at a slightly nodding Jiraiya. "I'm sure it'll be declassified by then."

"And as for the name… We can." Jiraiya admitted with a smirk before shrugging slightly. "But do you see ANYONE being addressed by name here?"

"Especially the perverted toad here?" Kin added with a smug smirk on her face. "So, yes, we CAN, we just choose not to."

"Grrrr.. Fine, let's do this then!" Ino shot out as she slid into a stance and glowered at the smirking Kin.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be FUN." Kin was grinning, downright ferally back at the girl as she slid into her own stance, then struck out on the attack.

Ino immediately knew, this was gonna be a long, painful day.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto groaned softly as he stumbled into the room, his fingers rubbing at his head gingerly even as he allowed a smile of satisfaction to curl onto his lips. Seeing the look, Kin arched a brow of her own, a dirt smudged and sweat stained brow as she leaned back against him. "Enjoyed yourself then, huh?"

"Heh, like you're one to talk." Naruto shot back, grinning happily back at the girl before he collapsed down onto his couch, pulling her with him.

"H-Hey!" The girl squirmed a bit even as she fell back against the boy sighing slightly as he grinned, almost drunkenly back at her.

"Mmm... you know Ino's going to be back for a rematch tomorrow." Naruto was idly running his fingers through her hair, his eyes dropped and heavy as he sighed slightly. "Ugh I feel like I've been working out for days on that training stuff."

"You're awfully grabby." Kin growled slightly as she glared mildly down at the boy, even though she made no move to free herself from his grip. It was his right to do what he wanted with her.

"Sorry." The word was actually solemn as it left his lips and his hands left her body letting her rise up and stare down at her cautiously. "Not thinking straight right now, ya know? Just… felt nice to hold you before."

"Hmph." Kin growled slightly as she glared lightly at the boy even as she pulled away, crossing her arms about her chest. "I'm not some little stuffed doll for you to grab onto whenever you want to!"

"Kin-chan…" The boy immediately began to protest as the girl turned her back to him, hands on her knees as she desperately worked to keep her face in a stony mask.

"What?" There was a growl in her voice, darker than she intended as she could feel the boy flinching back slightly in response to it.

"I…" The boy started to say something, struggling to figure out just what he COULD say to her. She could feel his fingers, hovering just above her skin, almost, almost touching her as she started to tremble. Tears, glistening in the corners of her eyes, Kin bit back the surge of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Not like I have a say in the matter." He flinched again, and she could feel the distant warmth of his fingers pulling away, withdrawing. And for some reason, that pissed her off even more. "Every guy I knew back in Sound would kill to be in the position you're in, you know that?"

She paused, taking a slow, steadying breath before she continued. "Owning me, or any of the other girls. The first thing they'd do, would be…" She almost stuttered as her jaw clicked shut, her eyes screwing shut as she hissed slightly under her breath. "But, you… you touch me, you grab hold of me, then you flinch back the moment I show a bit of anger. What kind of pathetic guy are you?"

"... The jinchuuriki kind." The boy answered softly as she could feel his tired body slipping away from hers, leaving a void where there had once been warmth as he quietly shuffled his way back away from the girl, leaving her alone with her thoughts as he almost seemed to crawl to his bed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kin turned her head and glared at the dejected looking boy as he was tiredly stripping himself of his clothes, not seeming to realize fully that she was still there. "The jinchuuriki kind?! What's that's supposed to-mmph!?"

Naruto's eyes instantly shot up flicking over to where Anko had her hand firmly placed atop Kin's mouth. When his recognition did nothing to assuage the boy's tensed wariness, nor the way his hand was subtly reaching towards a kunai, Anko smirked in approval. "Relax, brat. I'm just gonna take your girl here to have a little heart to heart."

"... Why?" His fingers had taken hold of a kunai, the grip tight as he glared darkly back at the woman.

"About just what it means to be that kind of guy." Anko responded solemnly as she felt the girl suddenly tense up in her arms. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Just let her go already." Naruto sighed tiredly and shook his head. "I really just want to go to sleep right now. It's not worth it."

"Yeah, it is." And with that Anko vanished with Kin in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto to groan softly as he pulled his pants back up and sighed as he slipped into his sandals once more, dragging himself back towards the window.

"Just let her go, kid." Jiraiya's voice spoke up quietly as he appeared off to the side of the apartment. "She needs to listen to what Anko has to say to her."

"She's my responsibility." Naruto responded stubbornly, even as he stumbled slightly towards the window, the world blurring for a moment before he grit his teeth and pushed the exhaustion out of his mind.

"And you're never going to tell her what it means to be what you are." Jiraiya shot back, freezing the boy in place. "Unless she's told, unless she's shown, she's never going to understand what it means to be a sacrifice."

"She doesn't need to know." Naruto shot back, his voice slurring slightly as he struggled to push open the window, even as he could feel Jiraiya's strong hand lightly pulling him back despite the struggles he made.

"Yes, she does, and you know it." Jiraiya shook his head, before giving the kid another tug, backwards, dragging him away from the window despite the boy's struggles to escape.

"Dun want her pity." The boy's voice was forced and slurred past his lips, those dull blue orbs begging for sleep, exhaustion and emotion weighing them down as he struggled again against the sannin's grip. "Jus leave it."

"Come on kid, let's get you some rest, you're gonna need it. You've got a long month ahead of you." Shaking his head Jiraiya firmly began to drag the protesting and fighting kid with him, ignoring the way the boy just continued to struggle against him. "Yeesh, you keep this up and you're to miss a few days of training."

"My... responsibility." Naruto mumbled quietly as he struggled still against the man's grip, causing the sannin to sigh softly and shake his head slightly.

"Yeesh, too damned much like both of em." A faint smile played across Jiraiya's face before he tugged the boy even more firmly back with him, practically tossing the kid onto the bed before moving his hands through a complex series of seals, watching as the boy struggling to try and force himself back up before collapsing as he succumbed to the genjutsu induced sleep.

"Eesh, I'm getting too old for this."

-o-o-o-

"Lemme go you bitch!" Kin snarled angrily as she tried desperately to strike back at the woman who held her in a firm grip that only seemed to move with her struggles, keeping her tightly bound in place. "What the hell?!"

"You obviously are in need of a lesson in the facts of life, kiddie." Anko suddenly thrust out, throwing the girl back against the edge of the roof with a solid thump. "Especially when it comes to the brat."

"And what, you're gonna beat them into me?" Kin shot back, growling angrily as her eyes flashed at the woman.

"If need be." Anko agreed, nodding her head with a wide, vicious grin on her lips. "But hey, I'm not the stupid bitch that hurt the kid that's putting himself on the line for her." Shaking her head, Anko lazily twirled a kunai around one finger as she smirked at the girl. "Ya see, that brat? The one that you called pathetic? Only person in this fuckin' village who's had it worse than me."

"Right, and what the fuck can happen that's so bad in this lovey dovey village?" Kin snapped back growling as her eyes burned right back at Anko.

"Hatred." Anko spoke only that single word for a moment, letting it hang in the air as she shook her head. "Me and the brat? We're the scapegoats for two of the worst things to happen to this village." She paused a moment, barking off a short bitter laugh before she continued. "Me? The madness and treason of my 'dear' sensei. He even left me with a wonderful little present. Same one he gave the Uchiha brat, only I never fuckin' used it."

"... You... you have a Curse Seal?" Fear flashed through her eyes for a moment, memories of the cruel, smirking lips of a horned, red head and cold, black and gold eyes glaring down at her flashing through her mind.

"Heaven." The word was spat past Anko's lips as she glared at the girl whose eyes widened even further in recognition. "When I said the same one he gave the Uchiha, I meant it. Just like I meant, that I have never, and WILL NEVER fucking use it!"

Growling slightly Anko stalked up to the girl, her eyes boring down on hers. "But, do you think that the villagers saw it that way, hmm? You think that they cared that I stayed? That I've busted my ass to prove I'm still loyal to this village? That I'm NOT like that snake bastard?!"

"... I'm gonna guess... no?" Kin offered up with a slight tone of sarcasm as she looked back at the woman.

"Exactly!" Anko nodded her head before she caught the kunai's grip in her palm. "But, you know what kiddo? I at least had some good times to look back on. Times where I could remember what it was like to not have their eyes so cold and suspicious, and I know what it's like to not be hated." She paused a moment, lightly studying the blade in her hand as a shaft of moonlight hit its razor edge. "The brat though? His whole life, he's been hated. His whole life he's been a pariah, he's had only about one person who cared for him until just the last year or so."

For a moment, she paused, shaking her head as she looked off, her eyes finding the faces carved on the mountain before she continued. "Every time he failed, they rejoiced. First times he failed his exams? They were practically celebrating. A lot of them couldn't believe that they'd be willing to let 'that demon brat' become a ninja."

"And what the hell does all this have to do with why you fuckin' kidnapped me?" Kin snapped back, growling slightly as she glared at the woman.

"You trying to be thick here, girly?" Anko stared at the girl for a moment before shaking her head as she lightly pinched the bridge of her nose before stalking up to the girl and smacking her atop her head with the ring of the kunai. "He's… always… been… alone!"

"Ow." Kin growled slightly as she rubbed her head, glaring up at the woman. "Yeah, so? You say it like he's the only one!"

"Oh, really now?" Anko arched a brow casually. "You've been hated and reviled your whole life without knowing why?"

Kin blushed slightly at that, even as she growled back at the woman. "Always alone."

"Huh, maybe you have, kid, maybe you have." Anko responded with a shrug as she twirled her kunai around her finger. "But, have you been hated?"

"…" Kin stared back at the woman for a long moment, before slowly reluctantly shaking her head. "No, I haven't."

"That's the difference there." Anko shrugged a bit as she chuckled softly. "I always kinda admired some of the stories I'd hear about him. Didn't actually know who he was until ANBU-chan smacked me in the face with it." Shaking her head, she then leaned forward and tapped the flat end of the kunai's tip against Kin's nose. "But, to be a jinchuuriki is to be a sacrifice, kid. Think about that."

"I'm trying to get it, ok?" Kin growled softly and shook her head as she sighed. "But, I just don't! Every guy I've ever known… He… Gah! How the hell can he be so fearless one minute then the next…"

"Then you obviously haven't figure out what he's afraid of." Anko shot back, snorting just a bit. "Come on, girlie! Use that brain of yours! You puzzled out what he was, you should be able to get this!"

"I don't know, ok?!" Kin snapped back, snarling slightly and glaring back at the woman. "He's not afraid of being hurt, he's not afraid of making his insane, impossible declarations, of people telling him he's wrong and people refusing to believe him! Hell, he's not even afraid of killing someone it seems!"

"You're the first person his age that knows what he is." Anko responded with a soft little voice that struck Kin as important for a reason she couldn't quite understand. "Remember how we told you that? Think about that, how you treated him before and how you treated him a moment ago."

"Argh, why won't you just tell me!?" Kin glared at the woman in front of her as she clenched her fists in frustration.

"Because, just telling you doesn't mean you'd get it." Anko rapped the girl again on her head with the ring of the kunai. "Of course, we'll have to see if you have enough of a brain in that little head of yours to get it."

"Dammit!" Kin growled angrily back at the woman, glaring at her. "More fucking bullshit lessons?"

"Only bullshit if you don't bother to learn them." Anko shot back and rolled her eyes slightly. "What, didn't the bastard teach you to not let your temper cloud your mind?"

Growling again, Kin glared up at the woman, her fingers twitching slightly as she wished she had something in hand to throw at the woman. Still, she forced herself to take a slow, deep breath, her chest expanding before she slowly released it. Again and again, she repeated the gesture, again and again forcing her fury to lessen, to drop in her chest as her clenched fingers slowly relaxed.

Focusing on the slowing of sensation, she closed her eyes. Centering herself with those breaths. Slow, deep breaths that fell into a steady rhythm as she forced down the anger, the anxiety, the fear, the worry, letting it all slip away. All those things, becoming like a faint mist that slowly fell by the wayside.

Opening her eyes again, Kin studied Anko from beneath the mask pulled up over her nose and forced herself to think over what she'd said. "I… Hurt him."

"Mmhmm." Anko agreed, nodding her head casually as she again twirled the kunai about her finger. "And in almost exactly in the way he was afraid of being hurt."

Her thoughts raced back over the last day, the actions she'd taken, the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on the day before. The way she'd acted the way she'd reacted. How subdued she'd been and she quietly leaned back against the wall as realization began to creep into her mind.

"Ugh. What the hell? He thinks I'm what, rejecting him?" Kin twitched slightly as she crossed her arms about her chest and sighed as she banged her head back against the wall. "Idiot."

"Yeah, well neither of you were exactly at your best yesterday." Anko smirked a bit as she chuckled ruefully. "Or, at least not at your usual emotional state. Brat's scared, kid."

"Ugh, doesn't he get it? After last night… It doesn't matter what I say, what I do... hell even what I feel! I'm his for the rest of my life!" Kin shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I couldn't leave him if I wanted to!"

"Do you want to, hmm?" Anko countered as she studied the girl carefully, gauging her reactions.

"…" For a moment Kin stood there, considering as she mulled over everything in her mind and actually thought about it. Did she want to leave him? Slowly she shook her head as she settled back against the wall. "No… I'm just… I'm not a nice person."

There was no apology in her voice as she shrugged again, slightly against the wall as she crossed her arms about her chest as Anko nodded her head in agreement. "Yup, you are a little bitch. Thing is, kid, you're expecting the brat to know what you want. Or, to just take from you." Anko paused a moment, her lips drawing into a wicked smirk. "Hell, I'm starting to think that's what you WANT him to do, hmmm?"

"I…" Kin paused a moment, before the faintest bit of a blush could be seen blossoming across the visible portions of her cheeks. "Maybe. After last night… I thought… I figured he'd realized that."

"And when he flinched, you got angry." Anko rolled her eyes slightly as she slung her arm about the girl's shoulder. "Now little bitch, as you've figured out that, tell me, how did you hurt him?"

"He… Thought I was rejecting him?" Kin put for tentatively, almost fearfully as realization was slowly starting to ripple across her mind, before the anger quickly blossomed once more. "That… that… Idiot! What the hell!?"

"The brat's a bit dense." Anko deadpanned with a slight smirk on her lips. "Absolute shit at reading people, because…"

"He hasn't been close enough to people to pick up how to." Kin finished for her. "Because no one was around him long enough for him to read them. He doesn't get that I was telling him how I wanted him to treat me."

"Nope, you have to straight out tell him!" Anko grinned broadly as she glanced down at the girl who slumped so fully back against the wall. "And probably keep telling him until he gets it! Because, he's going to stumble, he's going to falter, and he's not going to get that someone would want to be treated that way!"

"Ugh, this is all just such a pain in the fucking ass!" Kin growled slightly and sighed as she slumped down and groaned.

"Hey, I'm not the kinky one that wants to be manhandled and put in her place." Anko shot back with a smirk before she snickered just a bit. "Come on, kid, the old pervert probably forced the brat to sleep to keep him from following us."

"… You think he tried?" Kin arched her brow cautiously as she quietly studied the woman in front of her.

"I can tell you for a fact he did." Jiraiya's voice spoke up as the white haired man appeared on the rooftop. "The brat was about to damned well follow you when his whole body was about to drop. He was running on will alone. Rather impressive, if stupid."

"Genjutsu?" Anko offered up curiously with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Mhm." The man nodded his head with a rueful chuckle as he lightly stretched out just a bit. "Kid fought it off pretty well honestly, considering how tired he was." Turning his head, he glanced down at Kin. "Get his little bitch straightened out?"

"I think so." Anko smirked slightly as she glanced down at the blushing girl. "She's come to realize she needs to work on her communication skills."

"Mmm… Telling her Master she LIKES being put in her place then?" The sannin practically giggled as he pulled out a book, his eyes alight as he quickly began to scribble in some notes. "Oh yes, yes, yes… this works out marvelously!"

"Pervert." Kin muttered slightly under her breath and sighed slightly.

"Didn't we already have a discussion about you and perversion last night?" Anko offered up with a chuckle of amusement as Kin blushed even brighter red in turn.

"No need to remind me of it." The girl grumbled slightly and sighed as she slumped down and shook her head just a bit before letting off a yawn. "All right, could you take me back now? I wanna get some sleep."

"Depends, where are you going to sleep?" Anko asked with a grin spreading broadly across her lips.

"Where else? Only one bed down there, remember?" Kin shot back with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Good answer." Anko chuckled a bit before grabbing hold of the girl and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

-o-o-o-

Warily Naruto forced his eyes to open as he felt a comfortable warmth pressed back against his chest and snuggled up against his arms. Blinking rapidly, the blonde boy fought down the urge to yawn and stare as he noted Kin pressed back up against him, once more dressed in nothing more than one of his shirts. It was a moment later he realized he himself dressed in his boxers and little else. Eyes widening, the boy fought down the urge to let out a frightened whimper as he slowly moved to extricate himself from the girl without waking her up.

"Mmm… Morning, Naruto-sama." Kin's voice noted as she felt him start to try and remove his arms from around her body, pressing back against him, before she rolled around, bringing her face to his own. "We need to talk."

Slowly memories from last night filtered into his mind, and the boy gulped slowly, flinching back in fear as he couldn't quite meet the girl's eyes. "Ah…? We do…?"

"… I'm sorry." She spoke in a soft, gentle voice as she reached out and quietly stroked his cheek for a moment. "Look, I'm a bitch, a critical, harsh and pushy bitch." There wasn't any shame in her words, or regret, just a simple statement of fact. "I'm probably always going to be that way, which means you're always going to have someone around to kick your ass and make sure you keep going."

Naruto leaned into her touch for that brief contact, almost reveling in the feel as his eyes slowly lifted up to look into her own, a hesitant smile on his lips. "All right, Kin-chan."

"That said…" She paused, her face firming as she stared into his eyes. "You OWN me, so act like it already!"

"Wha-huh!?" Naruto blinked in shock staring back at the girl, confusion clearly written on his face. "What…. What do you mean, Kin-chan?"

Taking a slow, deep breath, Kin stared into the boy's eyes. "Look, you suck at reading people…"

"Hey!"

"And I gotta accept that, so that means I have to come right out and tell you things." Kin grumbled slightly and glared mildly at the boy. "It means, you want to hug me? Grab me, hell, grope me? Do it." She shook her head. "When I don't do what you want, when I'm acting like too much of a bitch, punish me."

"Bu-but… I'm not a pervert! I'm not a jerk! Why the hell would I…?" Naruto's protests were silenced by the sudden, almost fierce nip the girl gave to his lower lip as she glared again up at him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I'm telling you to do it, because it's what I expect from you." She paused a moment, taking a slow, deep breath before she glared even more at him. "It's what I WANT from you." Slowly she shook her head, almost smirking a bit as she reached down and wrapped her arms about his waist, fingers slipping down for a moment, drawing a startled squawk from the shocked boy. "I sold myself into slavery a long time ago. I have to accept it. What I expect now is for you to be strong enough to keep me."

"Buh… wha… Huh?!" Naruto stared at her blankly even as he blushed brightly at the contact between them.

"Idiot." Kin muttered slightly and sighed a bit, a flash of annoyance in her eyes. "Ok, remember night before last?" At his vague nod, the girl chuckled a bit and continued. "Remember how I answered your question on if I was a pervert?" At his blushing nod, the girl smirked to cover up the blush that wanted to rise up across her cheeks. "I'm giving you permission to do all the things I told you could… And I'm letting you know I expect you to."

"Buh… buh… but…." Naruto stared owlishly at the girl opening and closing his mouth in quick succession as he stared incredulously into her eyes.

"All right, the cluessness? That's gonna have to go." Kin muttered softly under her breath before sighing slightly as she stood up, the hem of the t-shirt flashing against her thighs as she walked towards the bathroom. "Hurry up and get dressed, we've got training to do, remember?"

"Um… right…" Naruto blinked slightly, in a daze as he rolled out of bed, still staring at the retreating space where Kin had occupied only a moment before as he dressed himself in a daze. Blinking again as he tugged his jacket and his forehead protector on, he stumbled forward to find his kitchen rather… occupied.

"Yo." Anko waved as she munched on a piece of onigiri next to the masked Yuugao while Asuma waved lazily from where he was staring at a shogi board across from Jiraiya as Ino glared mildly at her teacher. "Sleep well?"

"…" Naruto paused a moment in consideration , before shrugging a bit as he casually summoned forth a group of clones who headed towards his kitchen. "I'll deal with you later."

"About time you got up!" Ino barked as she crossed her arms about her chest. "We've been waiting for half an hour already!"

"… Ino, what did you do after you left the training ground yesterday?" Naruto asked with an annoyed twitch on his face as he glared mildly at the girl.

"Huh? Went home… had some dinner, relaxed some, then went to bed, why?" The blonde girl blinked, uncertainly as she stared back at the boy.

"I when you went home, exhausted, I was still there, training for hours still. I only JUST woke up. I almost literally came home and fell asleep." Pausing a moment, Naruto glared mildly at Jiraiya. "In fact, if a certain PERVERT hadn't put a damned genjutsu on me…"

"You can thank me later, brat." Jiraiya responded with a smirk as he waved his hand. "Your girl was fine, and you needed the sleep."

"In case you hadn't noticed, the brat isn't exactly a morning person." Anko smirked slightly as she casually picked up a riceball and tossed it to the blonde boy who glared at her but none the less accepted. "He's a bit… grouchy before he's had his morning meal."

"Typical Naruto." Ino snorted slightly and shook her head and grumbled a bit. "Always thinking with his stomach."

"Yes, well I'm still working on getting him to think with other parts of his anatomy." Kin's voice spoke up as she appeared, pulling her mask up her face, hiding her smirk beneath it. "I've only seen mixed results so far."

As Ino blushed brightly amidst the amused chuckles that rose up around her, Naruto stared at the girl blankly for a moment, before scratching the back of his head. "Eh? What's so damned funny about me using my head?!"

"… You really are clueless, aren't you, Naruto?" Ino shot out blushing still as she couldn't quite bring herself to look at either the boy or Kin.

"What're you talking about, Ino?" Again the boy blinked slightly, staring at the girl in absolute confusion as he glanced over at Kin. "What is she…?"

"I don't know, maybe the bimbo thought I was referring to another part of your body than your head?" Kin offered up easily with a vicious smile on her face beneath her mask that only grew as Ino blushed even brighter. "Oh, looks like I'm right! I wonder… with her blushing as brightly as she is, she must be thinking perverted thoughts!"

"S-sh-shut up!" Ino blushed even brighter as she glared over at the girl, her eyes narrowing even as she struggled against the crimson flush.

"Well, I guess we know which one of your brats is the pervert on your team, huh smokey?" Anko noted with an amused grin as she stretched out, still munching on her riceball.

"Well…" Asuma started, noting the way Ino was staring in complete mortification at Anko, his lips quirked into a slight smirk as he drawled. "I can't say it's surprising."

"Asuma-sensei!?" Ino squawked in outrage once more as her gaze rounded about and stared with wide eyes at the man.

"Every genin squad has one." Anko spoke with a matter-of-fact tone as she gestured around them. "The sannin had the toad perv…"

"Super Pervert!" Jiraiya corrected with an amused smirk. "Minato's squad had… well, let's just say she was a pervert."

"Heh, Don't forget Gai's." Asuma spoke up, watching in amusement as a ripple of fear curled through the air.

"I've been trying to." Anko shot back, grumbling slightly as she smirked. "EVERY genin squad has at least one pervert, no matter how they might deny it."

"So, what, Naruto's the one on Team 7 then?" Ino shot back, quickly trying to turn the conversation away from her with a blush.

"I wish." Every eye turned to Kin, Naruto's wide as he stared at the girl who only blushed slightly under her mask and shrugged. "Would make explaining things to him a lot easier."

"Um…. Ok…" Naruto blinked slightly as he stared at Kin not quite sure what to say.

"Don't worry, I'm sure me and the old toad can… break through to him." Anko grinned ferally at the boy who twitched slightly in response.

"So… the pervert on his team would be…" Ino paused a moment, her eyes widening in shock. "Sasuke?!"

"…" Naruto stared at the blonde girl a moment, before slowly pausing as he glanced at the rest of the group. "We've established that Ino is the pervert on her team, right?" At the amused nods of affirmation and the indignant huff he continued. "So, since we've also established I'm not… Who acts more like Ino? Sasuke, or….?"

"… What…?" Ino blinked slightly, then stared at the boy in shock. "You're saying…"

"She's the one who's always trying to get into Sasuke's pants, along with you." Naruto pointed out with a wince and a shrug as he settled into his seat, only to blink as Kin immediately plopped herself down on his lap.

"Ah, pinky right?" Kin nodded her head and smirked softly. "She's at least got some guts… And you said she's on the team with the guy bimbo here wants in the pants of?"

"… You don't have to remind me." Naruto grumbled slightly as he lightly wrapped an arm about Kin's waist, lightly stroking his fingers against her side anyway.

"So, you think she's got into the Uchiha's pants then?" Anko offered up, smirking as she relished the look of absolute shock that blossomed across Ino's face.

"Yeah, right." Naruto snorted softly and shook his head. "Like the bastard cares about anything but getting stronger."

"Ha! I knew forehead wouldn't get him!" Ino crowed triumphantly as Kin and Naruto both stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Oi, bimbo!" Kin smirked savagely back at the girl. "If pinky, the girl he sees every day, the girl that gets to be closer to him than any other girl, doesn't get anywhere with him, you think a silly little wanna be princess like you has a shot?"

"Grrr… why you, I'm gonna…!" Ino growled as her eyes burned, the palatable anger spiking even further when Kin dismissively waved her hand.

"Mmm, right. Save it for training." Kin's smile was lazy as she relaxed back against her owner. "That is why you're here, isn't it?"

"Of course it's why I'm here!" Ino growled as she pointed a finger accusingly towards Asuma. "I got more of a work out in that sadistic thing you called sparring than he puts us through in a week!"

"… I'd be insulted, but she's the only one on the team that actually has any interest in training." Asuma noted and shrugged. "She's also the only one that CAN get them to train."

"Plus, you're lazy too." Jiraiya noted as he moved a piece on the shogi board.

"True." Asuma shrugged slightly and grinned back at the white-haired man. "But, I already did my time in the 12, so..." The man shrugged slightly as he grinned a bit back at Jiraiya. "As I recall, the bounty on my head's bigger than the one on yours."

"Only because I know when to keep my head down and I've got too many fans that would be outraged." Jiraiya countered slightly even as Ino, Naruto and Kin all stared at Asuma.

"... Bounty?" Naruto offered lightly even as his clones put the dishes of food in front of himself and Kin.

"Eh, once you get big enough kiddo, and if you piss off enough people, you end up with bounties on your head." Asuma responded with a shrug and a slight grin on his face. "The one that would be on my old man's head if he wasn't Hokage... Heh. Let's just say it's a good thing that the organizations that make such bounties aren't stupid enough to target the leader of a ninja village."

"Heh, though, usually they drop the bounties on the REALLY powerful ninja." Kin interjected with a slight smirk. "Ya know, the ones that will wipe out an organization like them for bothering them?"

"Unless they've got a ninja like that on their payroll." Jiraiya countered quietly even as he shrugged a bit. "Then it depends on the ninja."

"Heard something I should know about?" Asuma chuckled a bit as he made another move on the board even as Naruto and Kin began to eat.

"Just rumors of an S-class bounty hunter." Jiraiya shrugged just a bit before studying the board and smirking slightly as he shifted a piece. "No one knows for sure, as he doesn't really tend to leave behind witnesses, but, he's supposedly been around a long, long time."

Asuma whistled softly and chuckled just a bit as he nodded his head. "Must be good then."

"Won't know unless one of us faces him and lives to tell." Jiraiya responded simply and shrugged just slightly before sighing softly. "Anyway..."

"Wait, Asuma-sensei has a bounty on his head?" Ino spoke up staring incredulously at the two so calmly discussing things.

"Yup, gotta be more than oh... 30 million Ryo?" Asuma looked over questioningly at Jiraiya who nodded slightly in answer. "Yeah, over 30 million. Only one in the village with a higher bounty on their head is Kakashi."

"... What about Super Bushy Brows?" Naruto blinked slightly as he quickly consumed some rice. "Isn't he really strong too?"

At the confused look on Jiraiya's face, Asuma spoke up with a chuckle. "Gai." When the sannin suddenly snickered and nodded in understanding, the Hokage's son turned his head and smirked at Naruto. "Tell me, kid... Would YOU admit having your ass kicked by someone like Gai?"

"I know I wouldn't." Kin spoke up quickly, shuddering slightly as she leaned back against Naruto.

"... I guess." Naruto admitted with a wince and shook his head. "If he trained Lee to be that strong though, isn't he really, really strong?"

"Oh yeah." Asuma nodded his head and grinned slightly. "When Gai goes all out... Heh, you don't want to be on the receiving end of things."

"Huh, that Gates thing?" Naruto blinked a bit then shook his head. "Fuzzy Brows was in really bad shape after he used it, even before that Gaara guy did a number on him."

"All right, enough chit-chat!" Anko spoke up, smirking slightly as she shook her head. "Hurry up and finish your meal so we can get to the fun stuff!"

"Bah! You just wanna throw kunai at me again!" Naruto shot out in accusation as he glared at the woman.

"Yeah, and?" Anko countered with a feral grin on her lips.

"Well, he's picked up the water walking exercise already." Yuugao noted casually while glancing at Asuma, "How's he doing on leaf cutting?"

"Moved him to rock cutting." Asuma grunted slightly with a slight smirk. "Kid picks things up damned fast. Six months' worth of training mastered in a few hours."

"Right, looks like I need to grab Tenzo." Yuugao noted with a slight smirk on her lips. "So, still skeptical about him being able to do what we have planned?"

"Heh, I shoulda known better than to bet against the brat." Asuma chuckled softly as he took a drag on his cigarette for a moment before leaning back. "I'm a believer. I'll work on getting his cutting stronger while you get Tenzo."

"Oh, I love it when a plan comes together!" Anko grinned savagely as she stuck a skewer of dango in her mouth and held it happily clenched in her teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, damn." Tenzo stared in absolute shock from beneath his mask as he watched the massive waterfall he'd created explode in an uniform horizontal line as the string of blonde headed figures sent a massive cut into the stone itself. "This kid is picking things up quick."

"Kinda scary, isn't it?" Asuma smirked slightly as he took a slow drag on his cigarette as the string of Naruto's cheered triumphantly. "If he wasn't such a good kid… I'd probably be downright terrified."

"So, what next?" Tenzo offered up as he settled curiously on the ground and watched the figures dancing on the long wooden log he'd created.

"Think you can alter the waterfall like this?" Asuma lightly used one of his trench knives to carve a pattern onto the ground. "Now that he's got some idea about what we're doing… we're going to start working on the actual technique."

"Sure, should be interesting." The ANBU man agreed with a nod of his head before he shifted his fingers through a series of signs and performed his technique, as suddenly the water fall jerked backwards into a series of steps, which condensing down into a thicker flow.

"Oi! Brats!" Asuma's voice called out a moment later, catching the clones' attentions. "Gather round for the next step!"

-o-o-o-

They were both sweating, the light catching on the glistening beads of moisture that clung to their flesh, twin grins on their faces, identical in so many ways. One, covered in half healed cuts and dried blood where open wounds stung from salty sweat. The other, panting softly in exertion as she none the less chuckled softly.

"Damn brat, you're down to what… still going strong huh?" Anko laughed softly and shook her head as she stared back at the boy in absolute wonder. "Not that I couldn't have killed you at least…."

"A thousand times over by now?" Naruto finished for her with a grin. "Now, where would the fun be for you in that? Besides, I'm just dodging and throwing… no chakra, remember?"

"You're getting better, you've almost knicked me a few times." Anko responded with a grinning nod. "Anyway, time for a break!"

"Aww, but I was getting warmed up!" Naruto pouted visibly as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"… Is he serious?" Ino turned her head from where she was laying out on the ground, her hair matted with sweat as bruises welled up across her body.

"From what I can tell?" Kin offered up a she lay out next to the girl, glancing at her lightly out of the corner of her eyes. "Yes."

"Scary." Ino shuddered slightly and stared back at the blonde boy. "Seriously, where does he get all that stamina?"

"He was very… active growing up." Yuugao offered neutrally, before glancing back at the two. "All right, that's enough of a break."

"Urgh, she's a damned slave driver." Ino half whined even as she pushed herself up, before wincing as she felt a sudden rap on the back of her head from the ANBU woman's sheathed blade.

"And here I thought you wanted training, hmmm?" Yuugao spat out sarcastically as she glared down at the girl.

"I do." Ino shot back, growling slightly as she glared. "Just not all of us here have his stamina."

"Mmm…" Kin paused a moment before glancing over at an amused a looking Jiraiya. "So, you gonna interrogate me still?"

"Well, I had planned on it, I just didn't think you'd be pushing yourself this hard." The sannin noted with a light chuckle and a rubbing of his chin. "Eh, what the hell. Hey, mind keeping princess here busy a while? I need to start getting some info out of the bitch here."

"Ugh, how come you let him call you that?" Ino grumbled slightly as she looked at Kin in disbelief.

"Because I am one?" Kin offered up with a shrug of her shoulders as she smirked back at Ino. "Didn't I already make that abundantly clear?"

"Grrr…" Ino glared back at the girl even as she gave an angrily nod of ascent.

"I gotta admit, bimbo…" Kin smirked at the rise in the girl's irritation, her smirk only growing in response. "You suck, but at least you're trying not to."

Jiraiya blinked a moment, before his soft snickers awoke into a perverted giggle as he grinned back at Kin his eyes dancing merrily.

Kin took a moment, blinked slightly back at the man, before glancing over at Ino thoughtfully, lightly tapping her finger against her lower lip in consideration before she shook her head. "Nah, bimbo here doesn't strike me as the kinda girl willing to suck that way. Too much of a princess."

Ino blinked slightly, confusion written on her face before her eyes widened and realization as she blushed a bright crimson, glaring back at the girl. "W-why you! Wh-what... Grr... you pervert!"

"Oi, crazy lady!" Naruto glanced over at the lightly panting Anko, as another kunai cut across his arm. "OW! Dammit! What the hell are they talkin' about?!"

"... Are you kidding me?" Anko paused a moment and stared back at the boy, her eyes incredulous before she burst out laughing. "Oh man... that's... that's just... AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?! What's so damned funny!?" Naruto growled softly as he glared at the woman laughing so eagerly back at him.

"... You seriously don't know?" Yuugao was staring at the boy from beneath her mask, her eye twitching softly, before she turned her head, about to speak before her voice died when her gaze settled on Jiraiya.

The sannin's face was locked in a look of shocked, horrified disbelief as he worked his mouth slowly open in shut in shock, struggling to come up with the words to respond to the situation. A soft whimper escaping his mouth, the man turned his head, looking in shocked disbelief at Yuugao and Anko. A moment later, his look shifted, turning, imploringly onto Kin as he held his hands up and gestured repeatedly towards the blonde boy.

"Umm... what's wrong with the old pervert?" Naruto asked, looking curiously around him as he scratched the back of his head. "He's acting like I broke him or somethin.'"

"... You seriously have no clue what bitchy here was talking about?" Ino stared at the boy, who shook his head cluelessly back at her while she hung her head, before biting back a snicker. "Man... Was Forehead ever wrong about you being a pervert!"

"Yes, I'm working on changing that, but he stubbornly refuses to give in." Kin noted before shaking her head in exaggerated sadness. "I've even had to tell him, quite blatantly he's free to grope me whenever he wants, and all he does is... well, that."

Kin gestured and Ino's eyes traveled over to where Naruto had rapidly developed a look bordering on an impersonation of Jiraiya's reaction. Blinking slightly at the blushing, wide-eyed fish look on the boy's face, Ino finished registering Kin's words before turning back towards the girl and staring with wide eyes at her. "Wait... you not only gave him PERMISSION to do that to you... you actually... ENCOURAGED him to?!"

"Mhm." Kin casually nodded her head as she hummed out her response, shaking her head slightly in annoyance before shrugging a bit. "Ugh, I swear, it's going to take forever to get through that damned thick skull of his."

"How the hell can you just…?! I mean…" Ino struggled to wrap her mind around the concept. "What the hell!?"

"Mmm, what?" Kin offered up lazily as she smirked back at the girl. "What's the matter, princess? They not teach you about kinks and seduction tactics in your academy?"

"Actually, those tend to be supplementary courses given post Academy graduation." Yuugao noted neutrally, even as she practically smirked beneath her mask. "A concession to some of the more… vocal civilians against teaching such things to girls who might not even become genin."

"… Are you shittin' me?" Kin stared from Yuugao over to a snickering Anko who shook her head in confirmation.

"Nope!" Anko agreed casually, her grin spread wide about her lips. "Though, to be honest, it's not like you girlies are generally developed enough to take that option until you've… filled out more."

"Huh, hmmm... Hey, crazy examiner lady!" Kin called out, grinning with a cheerful sadism. "Wanna help me traumatize the little princess here with the facts of life?"

"Ooooh, tempting." Anko grinned evilly, as she lightly rubbed at her chin. "Not like she couldn't use some seduction tactics since she's rather, well..."

"... I swear, if you say useless, I'll possess you and have you pose for him." Ino growled as she pointed over towards a suddenly very attentive Jiraiya.

"Will you do it if I mention it?" Jiraiya asked hopefully as he twisted out of the way of one of Anko's kunai.

"Hell no." Ino countered before glaring back at Anko.

"You think I'm gonna let you just hit me with that attack, princess?" Anko smirked softly as she grinned in amusement back at the girl.

"You think I can't sweet talk Daddy into telling me where you live?" Ino countered with a smirk of her own on her lips.

Anko paused a moment at that, opening her lips almost instinctively before grinning viciously back at the girl. "I think, little princess, you'd better think very carefully about just what I might do to you for something like that." The woman's smirk grew into a positively sadistic leer as she continued. "Because... I ALREADY know where you live."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Naruto sighed softly before he spoke up. "Ino. You, and the rest of the genin girls suck at seduction." Before the outraged girl could respond, the blonde boy continued. "One word: Sasuke."

Ino froze at that, opening and shutting her mouth in a rapid blinking fashion as the gears in her head were audibly grinding out. Finally she blinked owlishly back at the boy and bit off a reluctant growl. "Fine."

Shaking his head again, Naruto grumbled a bit as he glared around him. "Now, can we PLEASE stop talking about this stuff and get some actual TRAINING done? You perverts are bad enough as is."

"Perverts?" The female voices rang out with voices ranging from anger, to annoyance to amusement.

"Well, not you, ANBU-chan." Naruto responded quickly before gesturing to the rest of the group. "Just the rest of them."

Pausing a moment, the masked woman seemed to consider this a moment, before nodding her head in agreement. "True enough I suppose."

Snickering softly, Anko suddenly grabbed Ino by the back of her shirt and hefted her up. "Hey, Yuugao-chan! Keep the brat busy for a while! I'm gonna take a break and give the princess here an education." At the ANBU woman's nod Anko grinned even broader at Kin. "Wanna come?"

"Sounds like fun." Kin agreed happily as she stretched out.

"Hey, let me down, you crazy bitch!" Ino's voice rose angry, defiant into the air as she immediately struggled to escape Anko's hold. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh relax, princess!" Anko laughed softly, her eyes gleaming there on her face as she smiled happily as the sweat fell down across her face. "Us perverts are just going to have ourselves a little... talk."

"This should be fun!" Kin agreed with a happy chirp. "Think of all the subjects we can cover!"

"Indeed, my young disciple, indeed." Anko gave a sage nod of her head as she smiled wickedly down at Kin and the three quickly vanished, hauling the still protesting Ino out of sight.

"... I should be afraid, shouldn't I, ANBU-chan?" Naruto noted with a slow shiver of dread dripping down his spine.

"Absolutely terrified, kid." The confirmation came swiftly and simply from behind the ANBU's mask as she lightly drew out her sword and turned her head towards the boy. "Well, we've seen how you fare in dodging kunai, let's see how you do against a blade, shall we?"

"... Will it take my mind off of the increasingly bad scenarios I'm coming up with in my head about how this is going to come back to screw me over?" Hope blossomed in the blonde's voice as he looked up pleadingly at the masked woman.

"Can't hurt, now can it?" The woman responded neutrally as she lightly shrugged her shoulders and smirked back at the boy beneath her mask.

"... You know, you shouldn't lie like that, ANBU-chan," Naruto chided lightly as he settled into a ready position. "We both know this is going to end up hurting me a lot."

"True, but think of how much faster you learn!" A trace of Anko-like humor slipped into the woman's voice as she suddenly lashed out with the sword, drawing a thin line of blood against Naruto's arm as he scrambled out of the way. "And, you need to learn to avoid EVERY attack.. After all, you never know when someone might do something like, oh... Poison their weapons, you know?"

Paling for a moment, Naruto none-the-less grit his teeth and moved himself as quickly as he could out of the way of the woman's swipes, the sweat once more beginning bead and flow across his skin as it mixed with the lines of crimson that began to blossom on his skin. He wasn't going to give in. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to prove to everyone that he was worthy of becoming Hokage!

-o-o-o-

Blood welled up across Ino's face when she eventually stormed back into the training ground, only to stop and stare in open mouthed shock at the sight she beheld. While she'd been away, Naruto had stripped down to nothing but his pants, his forehead protector carefully lain off to the side folded neatly into place while his body glistened from a combination of blood and sweat. Still, it was the look on his face that really threw her.

It was one of simple, burning determination as he twisted and moved around the blade's slashing strikes. Doing little more than wincing now and then when he felt a new line of crimson opened up on his skin. It was a look, not of the normal, childish petulance she'd grown used to seeing in the Academy when he stubbornly dug in against someone, just for the sake of refusing to give in, but one of an almost grim determination she'd seen at times on the faces of her father and his teammates.

"Kinda weird to see, isn't it?" Kin's voice was suddenly hovering above her ear, a smug smirk on her lips as she watched over Ino's shoulder. "He acts like such an idiot, a goofball... but then he goes and keeps surprising you. Heh, at least I know I won't ever be bored." After a moment's consideration, she shook her head and sighed slightly. "Just frustrated."

"What, is the princess here drooling over the brat?" Anko popped up next to Kin as she glanced from Ino towards Naruto, her lips quirking slightly as a bit of mischief fell across them. "My, my, my, looks like you might have some competition, little bitch?"

"Pft, as if." Kin waved her hand dismissively as she watched Ino glare at them as the faintest tinge of a blush blossomed across her cheeks.

"Me? Interested in Naruto?!" Ino growled slightly as she glared at the pair who smirked back at her in an eerie unison. "No way! Sasuke-kun is the only one for me!"

"See?" Kin gestured towards the girl with a shrug and a grin as she smirked back at Anko. "Still a complete fan girl. Heh, no competition at all."

"A shame, competition can be fun." Anko observed with a slow, innocent smile on her lips as she lightly shifted about where she stood. "Though, completely understandable. Like the brat said, you suck at seduction."

"Of course, if she was good at them, she'd probably end up being sent on all those high profile seduction missions where she'd have to sleep with the target, then use that funky jutsu of hers to rummage around in their heads." Kin noted with a cheerful smile on her face. "So, maybe we should help her become a better kunoichi?"

"My, that does seem like the best way to go." Anko agreed with a sage nod of her head. "And, getting laid would probably help her unwind some."

"Are you kidding me?" Kin gave the woman an incredulous look. "You'd have to have a hair trigger to get off on most of the guys that are targeted for things liked that. Fat, sloven, no staying power, all that greasy sweat..." A shudder rippled across the girl's form as she made a face. "And the smell...!" She paused before grinning viciously at a pale Ino. "On second thought, sounds perfect for the bimbo here!"

"HEY!" Ino growled back at the girl, her eyes flashing as she snarled at the girl. "Unlike you, I have no interest in being some kind of sex toy!" She paused a moment, before smirking a bit. "Though, if I was, I probably wouldn't be getting all frustrated because my 'Master' wouldn't play with me."

Kin's eyes flashed for a moment as she narrowed her eyes back at the blonde girl, while Anko merely allowed her grin to grow even further on her lips. "Well, you both do have excellent points. Why don't we ask the brat then?"

"... You MUST be crazy if you think I'm getting involved in that!" Naruto shot back as he shifted away from another swipe, his distraction earning him a deeper cut as he grunted softly in pain. "Besides, Ino doesn't know when to shut up, and Kin-chan's a creepy pervert.

"Creepy pervert?" Jiraiya offered up with a smirk on his face as he lightly scribbled some notes into his book.

"Yeah. Less disgusting pervert like you, more creepy pervert like..." The boy suddenly paused a moment, his eyes widening as he managed to quickly head off what he originally intended to say with. "Like crazy lady here."

"Nice save." Yuugao noted with a slight smirk of her lips while she pulled her blade back and wiped the boy's blood from it with a clean folded piece of cloth.

"Hmph."Anko snorted softly and rolled her eyes a bit as she gave a bemused smirk back at the boy. "So, you think I'm a pervert do you?"

"Creepy pervert," Naruto responded simply as he crossed his arms about his chest and nodded firmly. "Forgotten the first thing you did to me already?"

"Bah, it's called fucking with people's heads." Anko shot back and smirked even wider. "I was under the impression you like doing it yourself."

"..." Naruto stared back at the woman, for a moment, opening his mouth as if about to say something before suddenly snapping his jaw shut as he caught his chin in consideration. Frowning for a moment he scrunched his eye lids into a wary squint, before he offered up a reluctant observation. "And you dress that way because it means people have to acknowledge you."

"Something like that." Anko agreed with a smirk, even as she waggled her eye brows slightly. "Plus, it's fun to mess with the perverts."

"Yeah, it is." Naruto agreed before he could really stop himself, before suddenly scratching the back of his head. "I mean, uh... heh."

"Well, if you want a pervert to mess with, Naruto-sama..." Kin offered up, almost leering back at the boy with a feral smirk on her lips.

Naruto simply glared back at the girl, whose leer turned into a smug smirk on her lips while she shifted her hand down to her hip while she cocked her head to the side as he growled back at her. "You know, that's getting annoying."

The girl looked back at the boy for a moment before sighing and shrugging just slightly as she glanced over towards Ino. "I just can't win with him, can I?"

"Don't look at me." Ino snorted softly as she shook her head in exasperation. "I'm not the creepy, crazy pervert that wants him to treat her like a piece of property."

"No, you're just the one that's obsessed with a boy who's got a stick shoved so far up his ass he might as well be gay." Anko's voice cut in as the special jounin smiled ever so sweetly at the blonde girl. "In fact, from what I saw, he showed more interest in the brat here," Anko jerked her thumb at a rapidly paling Naruto before continuing, "Than he did ANYONE."

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Naruto cut in quickly. "The Bastard isn't gay!"

"NO WAY! Sasuke-kun is definitely interested in girls!" Ino quickly shrieked as she glared back at Anko, before Naruto couldn't help but cut in.

"Uh, I know I said he wasn't gay, and this will probably come out wrong, but the only thing Sasuke seems interested in right now, is his brother." Naruto shifted slightly at the sudden looks of horror that rippled across the group, mixed with looks of understanding from the older nin, well, it was hard to tell with Yuugao, but he was pretty sure she was as well.

"...His... brother?" Kin couldn't help but look a bit ill, before she snickered a bit and smirked at Ino. "Man, you really can pick em, can't you, bimbo?"

"Bu-bu-but...!" Ino immediately began to protest, her brain seemingly stuck on that bit of information and unable proceed further.

"... Ya know, I expected it from Kin-chan, I really did," Naruto noted as he lightly palmed his face in his hand. "I mean, she's not from around here, but seriously... What the hell, Ino?! Even I know about how Sasuke became an orphan!"

"...Oh." Ino blushed brightly and couldn't help but hang her head in embarrassment.

"Eh?" Kin blinked slightly, confusion washing across her face as her nose scrunched up slightly. "What're you talking about?"

"The brat's referring to the Uchiha Massacre." Anko responded, every trace of humor gone from her voice as her lips were pressed into a hard, thin line. "When Sasuke's entire clan, parents, family... were all killed by his older brother, Itachi."

"… That actually happened? An entire clan, wiped out by one of its members?" Kin blinked up and stared as she looked around seeing the slight nodding of heads among the older generation. "I thought that was just some kind of twisted rumor!"

"Fraid not, kiddo." Jiraiya shook his head and sighed softly before offering a slight shrug in response. "It's been five years now."

"And suddenly, I'm starting to wonder if I was safer in Sound." Kin noted as she made as light face and sighed softly, shaking her head with a grumble. "First this village created Orochimaru, now some other insane, especially powerful ninja?"

"We have a larger number of… well, deviants I suppose you could say." Yuugao admitted as she glanced from a smirking Anko to an innocently whistling Jiraiya. "But at the same time, we do produce consistently higher quality shinobi."

"We just tend to be a bit… eccentric." Jiraiya added with a slight quirk of his lips, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Right, eccentric." Kin muttered slightly under her breath before looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well that would explain the bimbo here."

"HEY!" Ino growled softly as she glared back at the girl. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well for one thing, you're obviously lacking in your taste in guys." Kin noted with a smirk, before smiling innocently at the blonde girl. "Plus, you're obviously trying, and failing I might add, to repress your perverted desires for Naruto-sama here."

"As if!" Ino glared back at the girl even as her face flushed crimson and she glanced lightly towards the owlishly blinking Naruto.

"Oooh, denial while blushing!" Anko crowed as she turned and glanced at a still masked Yuugao. "What do you say, confirmation?"

"It would appear so." The masked woman agreed with a nod of her head. "Though, you missed out the discreet glances towards him as she said it."

"How long until you think she'll be replacing all her Sasuke posters with Naruto ones?" Anko continued, ignoring the growing look of horror blossoming on both Naruto and Ino's faces.

"Well, she's still in the denial phase." Yuugao responded, lightly tapping her lower lip. "She still has all those other pesky ones to get through."

"I do NOT like Naruto! Not like that!" Ino immediately protested yet again as she glared back at the women.

"Please, please let her be telling the truth." Naruto offered up pleadingly as he turned towards where Jiraiya was visibly restraining himself from laughing. "They're joking, right?"

"Fraid not, kid." Jiraiya responded with a growing smirk as he reached down and ruffled the boy's sweat drenched hair. "Congratulations, you're turning into a little heart breaker."

Eyes widened in horror, Naruto involuntarily took a step back, panic quickly filling his eyes. "Oh, HELL NO! She'll try to turn me into the bastard!"

The females turned and blinked at Naruto for a moment, as their reactions varied from one to the next. Kin's lips were twitching, visibly towards a smug smirk. Anko was rolling her eyes at the boy's reaction, while Yuugao's arms crossed about her chest as her face remained unreadable beneath her mask.

Reactions that stayed on their face, even as Ino's huffing voice spoke up. "You say it like it would be a bad thing if you were more like Sasuke-kun!"

As everyone's faces turned in disbelief onto the girl, Naruto's finger rose up, pointing accusingly towards Ino. "See!? SEE!? She even admits it!"

"Hmph, I don't see what's the big deal." Ino grumbled softly as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared mildly at the other blonde."

"I blame you for this." Naruto turned his attention and pointed, firmly at Kin, who blinked back at him.

"What?! Why the hell are you blaming me for her being a dumb bimbo?" Kin stared back at the boy incredulously as her mouth hung in shock. "All I did was point out the truth!"

"Yes, but if you hadn't, I would have remained blissfully unaware of her intent to turn me into another Sasuke!" Naruto shot back before turning his head and glaring at Ino. "And you! Don't even think about it! No way in hell I'm gonna act like him!"

"Humph, as if you could be as cool as…" Ino immediately began to counter as she tightened her arms about her chest.

"Ya know, strictly speaking…" Jiraiya was busy scribbling away at his notebook as he spoke, not quite glancing up at the group. "The brat here has far, far more potential than the Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" Ino's screech earned flinches out of both Naruto and Kin, as Anko only blinked slightly at the outraged response.

"Huh, princess has some lungs on her, I'll give her that." Yawning slightly Anko lightly wiggled her pinky into her ear. "Hopefully Asuma can teach her to shut up before she blows a whole mission."

"Eh, she's still a brat, so no worries just yet." Jiraiya waved his hand as he blinked a bit at where Naruto was staring at him in slack jawed amazement. "What, is there something on my face?"

"You... you... said..." Naruto's mouth worked wordlessly as he pointed at the man, before he looked over at Anko as he gestured towards the white haired sannin. "He... he said..."

"Yes, he did." Anko nodded her head, smirking back at the boy with her eyes positively dancing in amusement. "And he's right."

"Eh?" Jiraiya blinked slightly, looking in confusion from Naruto to Anko, "What's got him so...?"

"You said he had more potential than the Uchiha." Anko supplied with a soft little chuckle while she lightly stretched back. "All right, break's over! Back to work!"

"Oh, what's wrong with the truth?" Jiraiya huffed slightly and shook his head just a bit as he glanced over at the glaring Yamanaka. "And girly? Grow up. The academy never means anything in the long run."

"But…" Ino immediately began to protest as she stared up at the sannin.

"The brat pulled off six months of training in a day. One DAY." Jiraiya emphasized the words as he shook his head. "Not even Sensei could do that. And if the God of Shinobi couldn't, think about where that puts the brat."

Ino was left standing there with that though, her mouth opening and shutting in slow succession as she stared again at Naruto, and wondered exactly what it was she should do.

-o-o-o-

"How long are you going to keep giving me the silent treatment, Naruto-sama?" Kin pouted towards Naruto's back as the boy stiffly lay in bed, ignoring the way the dark haired girl tried to squirm more intimately against him.

"Come on, say something!" She lightly began to poke him with one slender finger as he refused to even look at her. "Please? Something? Anything?" When he continued to say nothing, she crossed her arms about her chest and pouted again. "I told you I was sorry! I never expected her to actually do something that stupid!"

Slowly, Naruto rolled over and glared at her with those crystalline blue eyes, through the pitch black bangs falling into his face.

Wincingly slightly, Kin shrank back from the look and whimpered just a bit. "Um… would it make you feel any better to give me another spanking?"

"… Why would I do something that would ENCOURAGE you to do something like this in the future?" Naruto finally spoke, his voice flat as he continued that angry glare at the girl in his bed.

This time, she winced even more visibly, squirming slightly as she ducked her head. "Honestly! I didn't think she'd actually do it!"

"She had everything in my size." Naruto countered flatly, still glaring at the girl.

"Well, I DID goad her just a bit… but, but I was just fucking with her!" Kin whined softly before she poked against his stomach. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be the prankster?! How did you not notice she'd put the dye in your shampoo and stolen your clothes?"

"I had to spend the day looking like the bastard!" Naruto growled even more angrily at the girl. "I swear, when I get my hands on her…!"

"… Can I at least watch?" Kin asked hopefully as she blushed brightly and squirmed slightly. "Since you won't… you know."

"… Why is it that every girl I meet is a pervert?" Naruto slumped slightly as he seemed to deflate and shrink back into the bed.

"You're lucky?" Kin offered helpfully as she grinned just a bit at the boy before suddenly, impulsively pushing forward and nuzzling against his chest. "And cute."

"... I'm not forgiving you that easy you know." He grumbled softly as he felt the warmth of her arms snaking around his chest, and clinging tightly to him.

"Cute, cuddly, wonderful, determined..." Kin paused a moment, before suddenly opening and biting down hard on his chest through his shirt before letting go. "But you sure as hell better not start getting thinking I'm just going to fucking behave for you because you glare at me."

"Oww!" Naruto growled as he suddenly pushed her off his chest, growling as his eyes flashed dangerously at her. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"I just told you." Kin lifted her head and sniffed softly as she lightly glared at you. "You're supposed to be keeping ME in line, not the other way around. I'm not your fucking baby sitter, I'm your fucking slave."

"Bitch." He growled again, glaring at her even harder as he rubbed the spot on his chest she'd bitten into.

"Yeah, but I'm your bitch, remember?" Kin smirked a bit as she suddenly pushed his shirt up, ignoring his sputtering protests as she lightly began to run her tongue against the reddened flesh, before kissing it better. "Mmm... there, better?"

"I... I just don't get you at all!" Naruto just stared at the girl, as she grinned impishly back at him, his cheeks flushing brightly. "Nothing about you makes sense! You never act the way I expect you to, you want me to treat you in a way that would get me beaten into a pulp and you just... argh!"

Kin grinned slightly at him for a moment before leaning and carefully pulling his shirt back down before nuzzling against his chest again. "You'll get it eventually, Master. I'm just an impatient bitch."

"... I really, REALLY don't get you."


	8. Chapter 8

Jiraiya sighed in no small amount of frustration as he shook his head. "Dammit, you'd think with everything else he's able to pull off, he'd be able to pull out some of that chakra to put into Toad Summoning."

"Perhaps that's not how the Fourth intended for things to go." Yuugao offered easily enough as she watched where the completely exhausted Naruto was still struggling as he summoned up nothing more than little tadpoles.

"No, it should allow it... I guess he just doesn't have incentive to really pull it out... From what I understand the last time..." Jiraiya paused a moment, lightly rubbing against his chin before nodding his head. "Well that's an idea... Though I think I'll have to make sure that someone's down at the bottom to catch him just in case..."

"Just in case...?" The ANBU woman frowned behind her mask as she studied the man with quickly narrowing eyes. "What are you thinking, Jiraiya-sama?"

"The waterfall worn canyon." The man responded simply as he considered Naruto carefully. "He's already mastered that technique that Anko-chan thought up, as well as the first step to the other... With the few wind jutsus that Asuma taught him as well... If we do it today, if something goes wrong and we're not able to stop him from being hurt, he'll still have time to recover properly with medical attention."

"That's a bit callous you know." Yuugao noted carefully as she lightly stroked her thumb across the grip of her blade.

"Got any better ideas?" Jiraiya countered as he shook his head and sighed as he lightly hung his head. "I'm rather out of ideas, and as apparently he needs something extreme to trigger it..."

"I don't particularly like it, but as long as you allow us to make sure we can catch him before he ends up too badly off..." Yuugao paused before sighing softly. "When do you want to do this?"

"Now." The man answered simply, as Yuugao nodded her head, before she moved over to speak to Anko and Asuma. "Hey, brat!"

-o-o-o-

"YOU INSANE SON OF A BITCH!" Kin's voice screamed in fury as she watched Naruto falling backwards over the edge, even as she felt herself restrained by the man's strong arm wrapped about her waist. "NARUTO-SAMA!"

"Relax girly." Jiraiya shook his head as he held her firmly in place. "He should be fine."

"Should be FINE?! You just knocked him off a fucking cliff!" Kin shifted her attention to the man, trying to claw her fingers at anything she could.

"And I made sure Anko-chan, Asuma and Yuugao-chan were down there to catch him if he doesn't unlock the..." Jiraiya responded placatingly before suddenly letting his words drift off as he stared in absolute shock at the girl.

Just as a red glow had risen up from the canyon, and the foreboding pulse of demonic chakra had flitted against his senses, suddenly the girl's struggles had stopped being so easily ignored. When her nails turned into claws he released her and jumped back to watch as she immediately dropped down to all fours, glaring at him with slitted crimson eyes. Suddenly fanged teeth glinted visibly as she snarled, a pulsing, menacing cloak of crimson chakra flowing around her.

Jiraiya paused a moment, staring in absolute shock at the girl, before he couldn't help but smile proudly. "Man... I'm SUCH a genius!"

The girl tensed, preparing to launch herself at the object of her anger, before suddenly there was a rush of motion as a massive form launched itself out of the canyon, flying through the air and arcing gracefully towards a section of forest. Then suddenly the earth shook from the impact of the mightiest of the Toad Summons. Naruto had summoned forth the Toad Boss, Gamabunta.

"Heh, I knew that kid had potential." Jiraiya grinned broadly before turning back towards the more than slightly feral Kin. "There, look girlie, he's fine. Now, why don't you calm down and we'll talk about this rationally."

The angry growl that left the girl's throat was her only response, before she suddenly lunged forward at him, claws extended.

"Well, so much for doing this peaceful way." Jiraiya sighed, as he sided stepped the girl, and struck at the base of her neck, knocking her in one fluid, neat motion. "Well, this just gets more and more interesting... Ooooh I can't believe I'm looking forward to some research that doesn't involve bathing women."

Chuckling softly, he picked up the girl, and shook his head as he began to make his way towards the brat's apartment.

-o-o-o-

"She did WHAT?" Hiruzen Sarutobi was staring at his former pupil with incredulous eyes as the white haired sannin grinned like a proud father in front of him.

"As soon as Naruto accessed the Kyuubi's chakra, she was able to as well. Since she was already upset with me, she followed the emotional response, and her body enveloped her in a chakra cloak." Jiraiya's grin was almost insane as he grinned back at his former teacher. "Do you understand what that means?"

"She's able to access Naruto-kun's chakra." The Hokage pursed his lips in quiet consideration. "Which gives her access to a great deal of his potential."

"Oh yeah." Jiraiya's grin was just as insane as before as he nodded his head. "I've got an absolutely crazy idea too." He paused a moment, letting the anticipation build for an instant before his eyes gleamed as he continued. "I'm going to make her a Seal Mistress."

"And this is such a crazy idea, why?" Hiruzen arched a brow as he lightly puffed at his pipe. "A Seal Mistress would indeed help Naruto-kun, if she's actually as loyal as you say she is, but..."

"She's got an earth affinity." Jiraiya supplied, his eyes gleaming with that unholy light. "And with access to a jinchuuriki sized chakra supply? I checked, his chakra's leaking into hers already, the same way the Kyuubi's leaks into his. Her chakra reserves are building... Plus, with that access to his chakra on top of it? Imagine it... being able to fill a battle field with seals just beneath the ground, seals the enemy can't see..."

"That kind of control..." Sarutobi responded as he cut the man off shaking his head. "It's a very interesting idea, to be sure, Jiraiya-kun, but the level of control and practice it would take to allow her to inscribe those seals with the speed that you'd need..."

"It will take years." Jiraiya agreed nodding his head as he rubbed his hands together, even as he looked on the verge of cackling out loud.

"Decades." Sarutobi corrected his former student. "If not centuries that she won't have."

"Ah, but my esteemed old monkey, you're forgetting one thing." Jiraiya shot back as he waggled his finger. "Shadow clones."

"The Shadow Clone technique is almost useless for things like that, you know this, Jiraiya-kun." Sarutobi countered with a sigh.

"Not the Naruto way." Jiraiya countered with a broad grin on his lips. "The kid's already proven he can pull it off. Haven't you been reading those progress reports that Yuugao-chan's been sending you?"

"Excuse me if I've been a little busy with preparing for this invasion. We almost lost Hayate-kun to that damned Sand Jounin." Sarutobi growled slightly as he shook his head. "Fortunately we had tails on this Baki, so we were able to get him stabilized and to a medic-nin in time."

"Naruto used his shadow clone training method to master the leaf cutting exercise in a matter of hours." Jiraiya enthused with his eyes gleaming. "He cleared rock cutting a short time later. Mastered water-cutting the next day. Hell, Anko-chan, she came up with a technique puts him up there with that Gaara kid defensively, that only Naruto can use. Beyond that.." Jiraiya paused a moment, before grinning broadly. "He's mastered the first claw of the Wind Tiger technique."

"... Do you actually think you could do this with her?" Sarutobi asked carefully as he attempted to wrap his mind around the thought of Naruto, childish, mischievous and irresponsible Naruto pulling off the things Jiraiya described.

"Naruto is going to change the world." Jiraiya answered with a nod of his head as he couldn't help but grin even more. "He's going to surpass his father. Of that I have no doubt what so ever."

"What do you want me to do then?" The Hokage asked warily as he studied one of his prized pupils.

The details that followed made the old man stare in absolute shock more than once as the insanity and the audacity of the man's plan. Still, in the end, he couldn't help but smile. If it worked, then perhaps he could finally feel the weight of Minato-kun's eyes lightening from how they bore down upon him.

-o-o-o-

"... Kin-chan?" Naruto blinked slightly as he caught sight of the girl laid out on his bed, soundly asleep from the look of things.

Frowning slightly, the boy let loose a quiet sigh as he shook his head before stepping over, lightly poking against her side. "C'mon, wake up. You need to get changed before we get to sleep."

"Out of the hospital already, brat?" Jiraiya smirked as he appeared behind the boy. "My, that was quick."

"GAAAH! Don't do that!" Naruto spun around, shouting loudly as suddenly Kin was jolted to awareness by his yell.

"Wha...? Naruto-sama! You're all right!" Kin immediately shot out and grabbed tightly hold of Naruto, clutching at his chest. "I thought... I thought..."

"I told her that you were fine, but she didn't want to listen to me." Jiraiya noted with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Really, you'd think..."

"You pushed me off a cliff." Naruto countered angrily as he glared at the man, while gently running his fingers through Kin's hair.

"And if you hadn't accessed the kyuubi chakra, Anko-chan, Yuugao-chan and Asuma were waiting to make sure you didn't die." Jiraiya countered with a smirk. "But, as you did... oh, I am SUCH a genius!"

"You call throwing Naruto-sama off a cliff a work of genius?!" Kin suddenly glared angrily at the man once more as she almost pulled away from the blonde boy's embrace.

"No, I call that seal I put on you absolutely genius." The man corrected with a positively zealous gleam in his eyes. "Tell me, girly, what do you remember?"

Kin opened her mouth to answer, before pausing, frowning as she tried to bring up the event in her mind. "I was angry... really angry... And I felt... I felt strong, powerful. More so than I've ever felt before. Everything else is really hazy though."

"You can access the brat's chakra." Jiraiya answered for her as he rubbed his hands together in a positively gleeful manner. "You pulled out a jinchuuriki chakra cloak!"

"...What?!" Kin stared at the man for a moment before shaking her head. "No. You imagined it. There's no way..."

"I know what I saw. You even started to exhibit the secondary traits a jinchuuriki does in the state." Jiraiya rubbed his hands together. "As soon as this invasion stupidity is done with... Oh yes, you my dear, are going to become something the world has never seen before." The white haired sannin's eyes positively gleamed as he almost cackled. "You wanted to be strong, girlie? Well, guess what, you're going to get your wish. You're going to end up stronger than my old teammate could imagine."

"... How strong are we talking about?" Kin put forth carefully, a gleam of her own flashing into her eyes as she lightly loosened her grip on Naruto, but didn't let go.

"Well, it depends on you and how hard you're willing to work..." The sannin answered, before grinning evilly. "But, unlike Orochimaru... I WANT my students to grow past me. That's the greatest triumph of a truly good teacher. I've done it before." Jiraiya paused a moment, before he locked his eyes meaningfully onto Naruto. "And if you two are willing to work for it... To truly put your all into it, I think you have the potential to surpass him."

After letting those words sink in for a moment, Jiraiya couldn't help but add a sly smile to his face. "So, tell me. You kiddies interested in trying to shine brighter than the Yellow Flash?"

The light that shone in their eyes past the disbelieving stares, told him everything he needed to know.

-o-o-o-

"Ah, come in, Naruto-kun." The Hokage smiled softly towards the nervously grinning blonde boy, and the masked girl who followed him with a visible trepidation in her step. "And this must be your little Kin-chan?"

"Uh, yeah, this is Kin-chan." Naruto agreed with a nod of his head before glancing from the girl to Sarutobie. "So, what'd you want to talk about, old man?"

Kin turned her head and stared incredulously at the boy. "You call the God of Shinobi, old man?!"

"Errr, yeah?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "He was the old man, long before he was the Hokage to me."

"Is there... ANYTHING normal about you, Naruto-sama?!" Kin stared in downright disbelief at the boy who owned her, before shaking her head as he started to answer. "No, never mind, I already know the answer to that. No, there isn't."

Naruto's open mouth turned into a pout as he crossed his arms about his chest. "You say it like that's a bad thing, Kin-chan."

Sarutobi couldn't help it, he laughed softly at the pair as his eyes danced with visible amusement. "Oh, Naruto-kun... you certainly do find yourself in the most... interesting of situations."

"Err.. yeah well..." Naruto shrugged helplessly as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I don't mean to?"

"Right, sure you don't." Kin shot sarcastically, before suddenly remembering whose presence she was in, as she cringed visibly and suddenly bowed to the old man. "I apologize for forgetting my place, Hokage-sama."

"Quite alright." The old man assured her with a wave of his hand. "You simply chose to take your cues from Naruto-kun. Which, is fine." For a moment, the man puffed at the pipe on his mouth, before he carefully regarded the pair. "So, my former student has been telling me some interesting things about the two of you, and his plans for you both."

Kin blinked slightly at the man for a moment, before realization hit her like a flash of lightning as she couldn't help blurting out. "You... you trained Orochimaru..."

Sarutobi sighed slightly as he hung his head for a brief moment, before nodding it quietly. "Yes, I did. My greatest failure, was not stopping him from becoming the monster he became."

Suddenly, everything seemed to click into place for Kin as she stared at the kindly old man in front of her, and she couldn't help but blurt out. "This whole thing... the invasion... he's doing it just to kill you."

"Just? No." Sarutobi shook his head with a sad sigh. "If it were that simple, he wouldn't resort to an invasion. No, he wants Konoha to burn. And he wants me there, broken and dying to watch it happen."

"... Man, the more I hear about this guy, the crazier he gets." Naruto noted with a blink, before frowning slightly. "We're not gonna let him do that though, right old man?!"

There was a flicker across the man's eyes, a quiet kind of melancholy as he smiled sadly back at Naruto. "Indeed... Now, Naruto, why don't you step outside for a minute? I need to talk to your Kin-chan alone for a bit."

"But..." Naruto immediately protested, before Kin put her arm on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Naruto-sama, you just have to wait outside the office until Hokage-sama is finished talking to me." She smiled slightly at him through the mask. "Besides, don't you trust him?"

"Fine." The blonde boy huffed slightly before smiling back at the boy. "I'll be right outside, old man."

Sarutobi nodded and smiled back at the boy, watching him as he walked back out the door, before when it clicked shut, an uneasy silence hung in the air, before Kin's voice pierced through. "You don't think you can beat him."

"I don't think I can beat him and live." The Hokage corrected carefully as he lightly shook his head. "And I need Jiraiya-kun to help deal with the invasion forces."

"All right." The girl nodded carefully as she visibly swallowed. "Let's have it then."

"Have it then?" The man seemed bemused for a moment as he smiled kindly at the girl.

"Whatever it is you're going to threaten me with to not hurt Naruto-sama." Kin answered with a simple, quiet determination as she met his eyes unflinchingly.

"Child, you misunderstand why you're here." Sarutobi chuckled softly for a moment, before shaking his head as he lightly leaned back in his chair. "You're not here to be threatened. You're here, because I wanted to meet you, and there are some things we need to discuss about Naruto-kun's future."

"Why?" Kin finally couldn't take it as she lightly crossed her arms about her chest, fingers digging into her arms. "I'm nothing special. Just another stray he found and took in. What does it matter?"

"You're special to one of the people who is most important to me. That's enough for me." The Hokage smiled gently to the girl and quietly turned his head, staring at the picture of a blonde young man on the wall. "So, I want to ask you, as the one who was entrusted with Naruto's future... to make sure that it's the best future you can help make it. A better future than I could offer him."

Kin stood there, rooted in her spot, as the kind old man spoke to her, and explained some things he couldn't tell Naruto. Plans, facts, information, secrets. The full weight of which settled like a mountain on her shoulders. Secrets she was being entrusted with by one of the legendary Hokages.

Finally, when it was finished, Kin could only bow her head in complete awe as he asked her. "Can you do that for a foolish old man, Kin-chan?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The girl agreed tears quietly streaming down her cheeks as she nodded her head just barely. "I... I won't fail. Not... not in this."

"I know, child. I know." The old man smiled softly at her as he walked around, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, before carefully wiping the tears on her cheeks with his robes. "Let's go see to Naruto then, shall we? I'm sure he's nervously waiting to make sure you're ok."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Kin agreed, nodding her head robotically as she walked with him as he opened up the door and beheld the nervously shifting Naruto.

"All done, Naruto-kun."

"Is... everything, ok, Kin-chan?" The boy could see the distress on her face, his eyes worriedly locking onto hers as she smiled wanly back at him through her mask.

"I will be, Naruto-sama." She paused for a moment, before some of that weight seemed to slide off her as she slowly let her smile brighten. "For the first time in my life... I think I will be."

"Good." The Hokage spoke up, before smiling down at Naruto. "Naruto-kun... how about we get some ramen? My treat."

"Um, sure, that'd be great, old man!" Naruto nodded his head quickly, still watching Kin closely before smiling up at the Hokage.

Naruto turned so quickly, he missed the flash of sadness flash across the old man's face, as he lightly patted Kin's shoulder once more, before he couldn't help but laugh softly at the eager exuberance Naruto put forth.

-o-o-o-

Naruto took a slow, deep breath as he pushed himself up and away from the warm comfort of his bed and Kin. Carefully stretching out, he glanced around the room before coming to a slow, sinking realization. Today was the day.

He knew on some level this had been coming, it was after all everything he'd been training for the last month. Today, he had to face the Kazekage's daughter, today Sand and Sound would invade. After today, nothing would be the same.

"Mmph, time to get up already?" The girl whined just a bit as she shifted about on the bed, still refusing to open her eyes. "Damn, I was hoping to sleep a while longer."

"You can sleep after today's done with." Naruto grunted quietly before grinning just a bit as he suddenly slapped her ass. "Now get up."

"Eep!" Kin's eyes flashed wide open as she stared at him for a moment, slack jawed in amazement. "Did you… did you just slap my ass, Naruto-sama?"

"My hand must have slipped." Naruto answered with a blush as he glanced away and began to slip out of the bed.

"Slipped, right." Kin snorted softly as she shifted around and grinned triumphantly at the boy. "You're starting to get it, Naruto-sama!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kin-chan." Naruto responded with a carefully blank face, before he made a group of clones and nodded to them. "You know what to do."

As one, the group saluted Naruto, grinning the same devious grin that often caused Iruka to groan audibly and palm his face. "Right away, boss! She won't know what hit her!"

As the clones filed out and Naruto began to dress, Kin eyed the boy carefully before she pursed her lips. "You sent them to do something to the bimbo."

It wasn't a question, Naruto could tell that much as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at her with a carefully blank face. "Now, Kin-chan, I'm sure I have no idea what you could be talking about. They're just going to take care of some errands for me."

"And if Ino just happens to show up at the exams, wearing orange, you had nothing to do with it?" Kin shot back, smirking softly.

"Indeed." Naruto agreed with another nod of his head as he fought to keep the smirk off his own face. "It will be some amazing coincidence. Just like how it was a complete coincidence that someone had stolen all my clothes, left a copy of Sasuke's outfit and put hair dye in my shampoo."

"You wouldn't ever do something like that to me, would you, Naruto-sama?" Kin asked, her eyes wide as she blinked up at him.

"...Do you have a problem with orange?" Naruto quirked a brow as he lightly crossed his arms about his chest.

"Err..." Kin paused a moment, considering her words very carefully before she answered. "Not really...?"

"Then, if I wanted to get you, why would I make it anything you wouldn't mind, or see coming?" Naruto paused a moment, before he reached up and lightly patted the stunned looking Kin atop her head. "And if you make me upset enough to get you... I will get you. And you won't like it... At all, Kin-chan."

The girl immediately felt a chill go down her spine, before studying the boy carefully. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Naruto-sama?"

"No, but that leaves plenty of ways for me to utterly humiliate you, now doesn't it?" The boy grinned back at her for a moment before lightly tapping his lower lip. "I think I'd start out with... pink."

"I'm your devoted pet, Naruto-sama!" Kin spoke up quickly as she used her wide, glistening eyes on him. "You wouldn't do something that... that... that horrible to your devoted pet, would you Naruto-sama?!"

"Oh, me, personally?" Naruto smiled placidly at Kin before shaking his head. "Oh, no. I'd just have Ino take you shopping for a new outfit. I'd just let her know exactly why I was asking her to do it."

"... EVIL!" Kin stared in downright awe at the boy in front of her, even as she couldn't help but shiver in no small amount of excitement. "I'll be good! I promise!"

"I'll hold you to that." Naruto nodded his head, before pausing a moment. "Now, would you please take your hands out of my boxers?"

"Umm... Do I have to?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Um... Ino?" Sakura stared in shock at the sight of her friend angrily stomping up to her, her face flushed and her outfit... "What're you wearing?"

"Oh, I am SO going to get him for this!" Ino growled as she crossed her arms about her chest, glaring down at the snug replica of Naruto's usual outfit, all the way down to the whisker marks on her cheeks.

"Why're you dressed as Naruto?" Sakura couldn't help it as she stared at her friend as the blonde girl took her seat next to her.

"Because he stole all my clothes and left me with only this to wear!" Ino spat out as her eyes visibly twitched. "I mean, I know I pranked him first, but..."

"Ino... Seriously, do you NOT remember what Naruto was like in the academy?" Kiba spoke up, snickering audibly as he grinned back at the girl. "I mean... seriously, Naruto is the prankster KING of Konoha. And you pranked him and didn't think he'd get you back?" Akamaru barked from his perch atop Kiba's head, before the Inuzuka nodded his head in agreement. "Heh, Akamaru wants to know what you did to him anyway."

"Oh, um..." Ino blushed slightly before ducking her head. "I might've... put black hair dye in his shampoo and stolen all his clothes, leaving behind a copy of Sasuke-kun's outfit as the only thing for him to wear."

"..." Kiba stared in shock at the blonde girl, before he stood up, and bowed formally to her, as Akamaru stared in disbelief from atop his head. "I bow before your superior pranking skills, Yamanaka-san." Kiba paused a moment, before suddenly grinning ferally up at her. "Though, I have to wonder at your common sense for painting a Naruto sized bullseye on yourself."

"She is obviously attempting to garner Naruto's attention for herself." Shino spoke up simply as he adjusted his shades atop his head.

"Yeah, right, Shino." Kiba laughed softly as he smirked at his teammate. "Yamanaka, interested in NARUTO? Come on."

"I wish you were right, Kiba." A new voice spoke up, as Naruto appeared before them with a grumble. "Unfortunately. Shino is right."

"Humph." Ino huffed slightly and glared at Naruto, even as the tinges of a blush stirred across her cheeks.

"What? Come on, Ino-pig, interested in Naru..." Sakura laughed at first, before she turned her head and caught sight of the growing blush on her blonde friend's face. "Oh my... He's... Naruto's RIGHT?!"

"And I shall resist her foul machinations to subvert me!" Naruto agreed nodding his head as he thrust his finger dramatically in Ino's direction.

Everyone else could only stare, as even Shino's normally impervious stoicism cracked in disbelief at Naruto's declaration, before the blonde boy suddenly began to laugh as he looked over his shoulder. "See? I told you that would be funny."

"Tsk, you're too troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru couldn't keep the slight grin off his face as he strolled up behind the blonde, Chouji at his side. "Though, you do keep Ino out of our hair, so..."

"Speaking of... where's the bitch?" Ino spoke up as she glanced around. "I thought she'd be here."

"Eh, the old pervert had something planned and wanted her help with it. Naruto shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "They're up to something, but all I know is what little the old perv let me in on."

"Bitch? Old pervert?" Sakura stared at Naruto and Ino in disbelief as the pair seemed almost siblings in their matching outfits. "And when the two of you get so close?"

"Their identities are classified until after certain events come to pass." Naruto answered seriously. "Thus, we can only refer to them by their code names. And Ino was around for most of my training over the last month."

"You invited Ino-pig, but not me?" Sakura was staring, hurt at her teammate as she lightly clenched her fingers into fists.

"Huh? No!" Naruto quickly shook his head as his hands rose defensively. "Asuma got called in to help me train, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru saw me training as a result."

"Humph, we just saw your chakra training." Shikamaru pointed out. "Ino's the one that went where ever that ANBU lady and the second stage examiner took you."

"The Bitch wanted a sparring partner." Ino spoke up with a shrug as she visibly winced. "I was dumb enough to volunteer."

"Nah, we goaded you into it." Naruto countered with a slight smirk on his lips. "You were the one she really wanted an excuse to beat up."

"Hmph!" Ino sniffed loudly before she glared back at Naruto. "You do know I AM going to get you back for this."

"Try it." Naruto shot back with a cocky grin on his lips. "Just remember the rules... princess."

"I already told you, I'm a ninja not a princess!" Ino growled softly as she made as if to throttle the boy.

"Would you rather I call you by your other code name, bi-" Naruto began as he quickly jump back just out of Ino's range.

"NO!" Ino growled back as she glared even more intensely at him. "Damn you, Brat!"

"... Does anyone else find this really confusing and a tad bit creepy?" Sakura asked curiously as she glanced around to the rest of the nearby genin.

"... I do." Shino admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"If Shino's saying that, you know it's out there." Kiba agreed with a shuddering nod of his head.

"Hmph." Ino blinked a moment, before suddenly pointing towards Kiba and Shino. "Oh, that reminds me! Who's the pervert on you guy's team?"

"Shino."

"Me."

The immediate responses caused everyone else, save Ino and Naruto to twitch and stare in further confusion at the Aburame's confession, as the bug user shrugged his shoulders before glancing at the other genin. "Were you not aware that every genin team has a pervert on it?"

"What?!" Sakura blinked slightly, staring at the boy in shock as she inched back slightly. "Well, I mean I know Naruto's a pervert..."

"Naruto is not Team 7's pervert." Shino interrupted as his glasses glinted slightly in the sunlight.

"Yeah, we already know who the pervert is on your team is, Sakura-chan." Ino smirked at her pink haired friend as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, as the bitch and I can attest to, Naruto is no pervert."

"And how do you know that?!" Sakura stared in absolute disbelief at the boy then Ino. "And who is then?"

"Well, it certainly isn't the Uchiha." Shino deadpanned as he gave the emerald eyes girl a pointed look.

"... Wait WHAT?!" Sakura's eyes blazed in fury as she glared at the Aburame. "You're saying I'M the pervert?!"

"If the shoe fits, Forehead..." Ino agreed with a snicker, before slinging her arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're in good company... But, seriously, how come you never told me Naruto has such a hot body?!"

"Just as we already established that Ino is Team 10's pervert over a month ago." Naruto agreed in a deadpan similar to Shino's. "And hanging out with crazy lady and the old pervert in that time really didn't help things."

"Naruto... did you make Ino even MORE troublesome?" Shikamaru glared slightly at the boy as he released a huffing sigh of annoyance.

"Mmm only for Sasuke and myself." Naruto countered with a helpless shrug. "I'm really starting to pity the bastard these days."

"Naruto...hot body...? Whaaaaa?!" Sakura's brain seemed to be visibly freezing up as she tried to work the words through her mind, only to have its gears come grinding to a halt.

"I think you broke her, princess." A new voice drawled out as Anko swayed into view, lazily twirling a Kunai about on her finger. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Thanks, crazy lady." Ino shot back with a sarcastic little smirk on her lips as Kiba stared, his face paling visibly.

"You're the examiner from the second stage! The one that cut up Naruto!"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me, Kiba." Naruto nodded as he almost lazily threw a kunai at Anko who deflected it with her own.

"Tsk, still too..." Anko paused and blinked before giving Naruto a funny look. "Shadow clone?"

"Shadow clone." Naruto agreed with a grin and a nod of his head.

"Cheeky brat." Anko smirked softly before rolling her eyes. "So you can get me one in ten times now."

"And I won't stop until it's one out of one." Naruto agreed, before they all saw the tell tale puff of smoke rise from behind Anko's jacket as his clone dispersed.

"That's a tall order, brat, think you're up to the challenge?" Anko shot back with a savage grin on her face.

"Who's the one that has trouble keeping up?" Naruto shot back with a smirk as he grinned back at the woman who shot him a sour glare in return.

"Careful, brat. I do still know where you live." Anko glared slightly at the boy who only grinned smugly back at her.

"Yeah, but you like me too much to do anything too mean. After all, who else is so much like you?" Naruto grinned at Anko who couldn't help but smirk slightly as she reached down and lightly ruffled his head.

"True enough, brat." Anko chuckled softly as she shook her head. "So, I expect you to put in a good showing."

Naruto gave her an incredulously offended look as he remained silent and simply stared at her.

"What? You expected me to pull a Cyclops?" Anko shot back, sounding more than slightly offended.

"No, it's more I'm rather hurt you feel you have to say that." Naruto countered as he huffed slightly. "Of course I'm going to put in a good showing, who do you think I am?!"

"A loudmouthed brat?" Anko countered with a smirk before she eyed Ino critically. "I see you finally got the princess back for Uchiha-fying you."

"It's all about the timing." Naruto agreed with a sage nod of his head. "She HAD to come today, and since she couldn't get anything else..."

"Hmph." Ino growled sourly as she lightly glared at Naruto. "I will get you for this, you know that, don't you, Naruto-kun?"

Instantly Naruto went rigid, his eyes widening as he instantly made warding gestures towards Ino. "It's getting worse! Crazy Lady! Help me! She's adding the -kun to my name!"

"Heh, you're on your own, kiddo." Anko snickered softly as she again ruffled his hair. "You could always learn to enjoy it..."

"What, you expect me to turn into the old pervert?!" Naruto was aghast as he stared back at the woman, before shuddering slightly, this time mirrored by Ino.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto-kun." Ino stated flatly as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared at him.

"On second thought, it if will drive Ino off..." Naruto came back, looking speculatively at the identically dressed blonde. "It might be a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Ino herself suddenly paused herself, as she lightly rubbed upon her chin as she looked over at Anko. "On second thought myself... That would mean he would be much more... open to things, wouldn't it?"

"She's got you there, brat." Anko agreed with a nod of her head before smirking slightly. "I think the bitch would like it too."

"Hrm... I could always treat Ino like I do her?" Naruto offered as he eyed the other blonde carefully. "I'm pretty sure Ino wouldn't react the same way to a spanking."

"Naruto..." Kiba spoke up, as he stared at the blonde boy. "Seriously... what the FUCK!?"

"It's been an interesting month." Naruto answered with a mysterious grin on his face. "Fun. Painful, traumatizing, dangerous and unsettling, but definitely fun." He couldn't keep the smile off his face. "They worked me harder than I've ever been trained before."

"Mmm..." Ino paused a moment as her eyes glazed over slightly as a particular image sprung to mind. "Did they ever... Hot, glistening... mmm..."

Naruto shuddered visibly as he inched over and started to hide behind Sakura. "And like I said, unsettling. Very, VERY unsettling."

"Hmph." Shino grunted softly as he lightly glared just a bit at Naruto. "Why is it the ones who get it, can never appreciate it?"

Kiba hung his head before sighing and patting his teammate on the shoulder. "Well, if all else fails... Hana does think you're cute."

Shino froze in place, before visibly perking up. "She does?"

"Err... please don't tell her I said that though." Kiba quickly continued. "If she knows I actually told you..."

"Errr... Kiba?" Naruto spoke up studying his friend carefully as he glanced over at a visibly smirking Anko before back to his friend again. "Hana's your sister right?"

Kiba started to nod, before he instantly froze, his head falling limply forward. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Why, little brother... how deductive!" The overly pleasant tone that came from behind him immediately made Kiba flinch again. "You're starting to learn to notice things!"

"Heh, as much as I'm sure I'd enjoy the scene of wanton torture of the kid, I don't think the Hokage would be too happy if you eliminated one of the participants prior to his match." Anko spoke up as she lightly crossed her arms about her chest.

"Oh, I know." Hana agreed, even as she kept smiling pleasantly at her little brother. "I'm just going to limit myself to... visualizing it for now. I'll deal with actually taking action on it sometime after the exams are over."

"Naruto, help me!" Kiba looked pleadingly towards his blonde friend, his eyes wide, gleaming with fear.

"... And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his friend incredulously.

"I don't know! You're the one that's somehow turning irresistible to women!" Kiba countered with a slight growl.

"It's only Ino!"

"It's not, only Ino." Shino cut in, grumbling slightly under his breath, before glancing over at Hana speculatively. "Though, everything comes down to a simple question: Do you want to kill him for lying about what you thought, or because he revealed it?"

"Hmm... That's a good question, isn't it, beetle boy?" Hana smirked a bit, her eyes glittering slightly as she threw the boy a wink. "But, where would the fun be in just giving you an answer?"

"I see..." Shino paused a moment, before suddenly offering a smirk back at her as he shifted slightly. "Then I suppose I'll just have... to find out then, won't I?"

"Make it interesting enough, and I might not kill my brother after all." Hana grinned back at the boy as she roughly pinched her brother's cheek.

"That sounds like the kind of challenge I could really... sink my teeth into." Shino agreed with a nod of his head and a slightly growing smirk.

Hana paused a moment, before shivering slightly as she eyed the boy with a much, much more careful eye. "Oh, is that a fact? We'll see then, beetle boy."

"I look forward to seeing if I'll bite off more than I can chew." Shino agreed nodding his head simply. "Either way... we'll see who ends up nipped."

Kiba was staring now, with growing horror at his friend and teammate, even as his eyes instinctively flicked over to his sister, and he paled even further. "Oh... Hell. I'm so screwed."

"Go and play with your other friends, little brother." Hana lightly shoved Kiba away towards the others as she looped her arm around Shino's shoulder. "I'll look after your teammate for you until his match."

"Oh?" Shino paused a moment, before grinning back at the older teen. "And here I was thinking about how much fun... it would be to... take care of you."

Hana's grin put Anko's to shame as she tightened her grip on the teen and walked a bit faster away.

"Oh man... oh man..." Kiba paused a moment, before groaning out loud as he banged his head on a nearby rail. "Mom is going to kill me!"

Anko snickered for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah, Tsume will get a kick out of it."

Naruto took a moment, glancing over towards the retreating Shino and Hana, before sighing as he shook his head. "Oi, Kiba, you know about that Sound bastard's skills, right?"

"Yeah, he gave me a headache when he pulled it off against Chouji." Kiba nodded his head before shrugging a bit and smirking as he pulled back his hair to reveal the plugs in his ears. "Fortunately, it's not the first time our clan's come up against fuckers that like to use tricks like that. Mom got these for me and Akamaru."

"Just watch out, he can do more with that melody arm of his than just that disorientation thing." Naruto warned as he shook his head. "Right, Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Sakura shook herself back into reality as she quickly nodded her head. "He blasted through a huge log with it in the Forest of Death."

"Heh, thanks for the tip." Kiba lifted his thumb up in approval. "Me and Akamaru will be sure to wipe the floor with him."

Naruto nodded his head a bit before glancing over towards where the Sand team were entering the stands. "Just... Watch out for Gaara."

"That, you don't have to tell me." Kiba shuddered visibly as a haunted look crossed his eyes. "We saw what he did to one of the Rain teams, even before Lee. If I face him... I'm forfeiting. But, maybe I'll get lucky and that bastard Neji will be able to take him out."

"Neji?" Naruto paused a moment before shrugging a bit. "What's he do?"

"He's a bastard." Kiba growled softly as he shook his head. "Colder than even Sasuke. He treats Hinata like trash, but he's one of the best Jyuken users Konoha's ever seen."

"He's the Hyuuga prodigy alright." Anko spoke up, nodding her head slightly. "He's capable of sealing off people's chakra points along with doing the usual internal damage." She paused a moment, before grinning slightly. "Kind of a shame he's up against one of the three worst possible opponents for him."

"Well, I get why Gaara's bad, but who else are you talking about?" Kiba asked curiously as he arched his brow slightly as the rest of the group looked curious as well.

"Heh, the Sand girl for one. She'd never let him close enough to do any damage, and she could keep beating and cutting him up from a distance." Anko lift up her finger before the second one unfurled. "The other... well... That's Naruto here."

"Naruto?!" Kiba looked at the woman incredulously before bursting out laughing. "That's funny! I mean no offense Naruto but..."

Anything else Kiba might've said immediately fell silent as he felt the kunai digging lightly against his spine, before Naruto's voice smiled cheerfully in his ear. "What was that, Kiba? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear while I was focusing on making sure I didn't paralyze you from the waist down."

Kiba's wide eyes turned incredulously from the Naruto smirking smugly in front of him, to the one behind him as he couldn't help but stare even more. "How...?!"

"I am a combat and assassination specialist you know." Anko spoke up cheerfully as she grinned at the Inuzuka boy. "And he had to get very, very tricky to keep up with me."

The Naruto behind Kiba grinned a moment before suddenly vanishing in a puff of chakra smoke, leaving Kiba without the pressure of the kunai on his body anymore. "Geez, Naruto... How the hell did you get this strong?"

"That was just being tricky." Naruto waved it off with a grin. "After all, that was just me pranking you."

"Hmph." Kiba's eyes glinted a moment as he studied the boy carefully. "You've really grown, haven't you, Naruto?"

"Eh? If you say so." Naruto shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I mean, come on, we've all grown since the Academy, right?"

"Well, except for Shika." Ino chimed in with a smirk. "He's still the same lazy bum."

"All I have to say... is that you are damned troublesome, Ino." The boy in question countered. "Just be careful against your opponent, Naruto, she's pretty smart apparently."

"Heh, I'm pretty sure she's going to find herself a little out of her league." Naruto grinned, downright viciously as he suddenly threaded his fingers behind his neck. "You'll see."

"Oh, big words from the runt." Temari spoke up as they came within hearing range at Naruto's boast, a sneer on her face. "If you think that little shadow clone trick of yours is going to work on me..."

"Really?" A voice piped up from behind her.

"Because..." Another said from just below her.

"That's..." Came another from the other side.

"Not how it looks to us." Finished a cheerful chorus of voices as Temari suddenly twitched as she found herself surrounded by grinning copies of the blonde brat, who waved, cheekily at her before suddenly vanishing in a flash of chakra smoke.

"Why you little..." Temari growled softly, her eyes flashing as she gripped onto her fan, ready to unsling it from her back.

"Nu uh uh." Anko spoke up cheerfully as she reminded the blonde girl of her presence. "Hostile action outside of the matches will get you disqualified. You wouldn't want to start... ruining the good relations between our villages, would you?"

Temari actually flinched as the woman's words hit a bit closer to home than they really should before she reluctantly loosened her grip on her fan. "And what would you call what he did then, huh?"

"Did he threaten you? Did he take any violent action?" Anko countered as Temari blushed slightly but shook her head. "Then, it looks like to me, he was being smart, and getting in your head to throw you off your game before the match even started."

"HEY! No fair ruining things, Crazy Lady!" Naruto whined softly as he pouted at Anko.

"Get used to it, brat!" Anko smirked back at the boy. "If you're going to be a chunin, you better get used to plans falling apart on occasion."

"Fine." Temari growled softly before glaring over at Naruto. "I'll deal with you and your clones soon enough." And with that, the blonde girl turned and stalked back to her teammates, casting one last scathing glare at the boy before they disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto paused a moment, before glancing around, making certain that the Suna team was well and truly gone, before he suddenly exploded into laughter. "HAHAHAHA! It actually worked!"

"Hmph, of course it did, brat." Anko rolled her eyes and lightly tapped him atop his head with the ring end of her kunai.

"Naruto... why did you just give away your new skills so easily!?" Sakura growled at Naruto as she glared at the boy. "Now she's going to know what to expect!"

"Nah, now she THINKS she knows what to expect." Naruto grinned eagerly back at his teammate as he rubbed his hands together. "Which means I get to mess with her even more when she finds out I'm not going to be using clones to beat her."

"Trust me, Forehead." Ino cut in before Sakura could respond. "You haven't seen what Naruto-kun's really capable of."

"Naruto..." Kiba spoke up, staring at the boy. "When did you get so... devious?"

"What? All I did was prank her." Naruto grinned back innocently at Kiba. "Crazy lady here and the old pervert let me know that a lot of you use to prank people, you also use to mess with opponents... So, I prank em!"

"... You mean, like that time with Zabuza?" Sakura asked curiously as she arched up a brow and studied the boy carefully.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" Naruto paused a moment, as he grinned broadly at Sakura.

"Zabuza?" Anko blinked a moment as she arched a brow at Naruto. "That missing-nin your team encountered in Wave?"

"Well, he had Kakashi-sensei in this Water Prison Technique... And he was sending Water Clones at us to deal with us..." Naruto paused a moment, before chuckling just a bit. "So I came up with this awesome plan! I transformed into a windmill shuriken, then had a clone toss it and a real windmill shuriken to Sasuke! He threw them both, me in the shadow, then when Zabuza just barely dodged me, I transformed back and threw a kunai at him! He dodged, but he had to let Kakashi-sensei go!"

"Just keep remembering to do stuff like that." Anko nodded her head and lightly ruffled his hair. "It'll keep you and your teammates alive. Too many people expect the conventional approach. Especially from brats like you."

"Eh, don't worry." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "I'm more worried about Ino trying to steal my jacket and shirt right now than anything." The boy gestured towards where the blonde girl froze, her fingers inches away from his jacket. "Seriously, you didn't actually think I spent all that time with Crazy lady trying to fill me full of bloody holes without developing SOME sense of when people are trying to sneak up on me, did you?"

"Well, I could always..." Ino started as she held up her hands meaningfully, almost forming a sign.

"And, if I didn't know you hadn't been specifically told NOT to do that to me under any and all circumstances by your father, I might actually be worried." Naruto agreed with a nod of his head before his face grew serious. "But, there is a very, VERY good reason for that, Ino. NEVER try to get into me." Naruto paused a moment, before glancing around."

"Listen to him, princess." Anko spoke up, seriously. "There's a good chance that you wouldn't get out again. And even if you do... Well... There's no guarantee how much of you would make it. For that matter... Never try to get into Gaara either." "

Naruto flashed a look at Anko, warning in his eyes as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"Easy kid, you don't want your little girlfriend here to get caught up in a bad way, do you?" Anko smirked back teasingly as she threw him a wink, while Ino blushed brightly.

"Not my girlfriend." Naruto shot back with a growl as he shook his head. "Not going to happen. Besides, she'll get over it soon enough and be back to chasing Sasuke full-time anyway."

Anko caught the slight bitter tinge in Naruto's words before sighing slightly as she lightly patted his shoulder, while the rest of the kids looked on cluelessly. There were times, when she wondered how much of the kid's cluelessness was self-imposed, just so he didn't have to face the truth of the world around him. She wasn't sure how else she could really explain the speed at which he seemed to learn things otherwise.

"Don't worry about it, brat. What happens, happens."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded his head crossing his arms as he looked down at the arena. "Doesn't mean I can't change it if I don't want to though."

"Well now, if you really do want..." She began, her eyes twinkling as she glanced again towards Ino.

"I don't." Naruto responded quickly, even as his face blushed brightly and he looked away with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you say kid, whatever you say," Anko said with a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

-o-o-o-

As Naruto made his way down with the rest of the finalists, minus a still absent Sasuke, Sakura stared nervously from her teammate, to the vicious girl he was going to face. Catching the look on her friend's face, Ino rolled her eyes a bit and elbowed at Sakura's side. "Relax, Naruto-kun will be fine."

"But... that girl is almost scarily strong." Sakura shot back as her eyes stayed riveted on her teammate. "Look at how easily she beat Tenten!" She bit her thumb lightly as she slowly shook her head. "Against someone like that, what can Naruto do?"

"Forehead, trust me, Naruto-kun is A LOT stronger than you think he is." Ino rolled her eyes slightly as she leaned back and stretched out a bit. "He won't even break a sweat for this match."

"Y-y-you think, Naruto-kun w-will be ok?" Hinata Hyuuga spoke up bashfully as she glanced over at Ino from where she sat next to her teammates.

Ino's eyes narrowed at the girl who stuttered out her question, or more precisely what the blush on her cheeks and the suffix on the end of Naruto's name implied. "Ok? I've got a good idea of what he's capable of. He's got some tricks already that will knock her on her ass in shock. Believe it!"

Sakura stared at Ino with a small look of fear rising across her face. "Ino-pig, you seriously spent way, way too much time hanging out with Naruto this last month."

"Psh, just watch, everyone." Ino shook her head as she focused her eyes solely on Naruto. "He's going to show everyone how awesome he really is."


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto arched a brow slightly at the senbon chewing proctor as he lightly tapped his foot. "So, we going to be getting this started any time soon?"

"Heh, in a rush to get beaten, runt?" Temari shot back as she casually unslung her fan and struck it firmly against the ground. "I'll see if I leave enough of you left for you to actually do some growing, but, no promises."

"Right, I'm soooo scared of a girl who couldn't even notice she was surrounded with armed shadow clones until they started talking." Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted. "I mean, seriously, come on! I had like a dozen of them and you were too busy running your mouth to notice!"

Genma blinked slightly as he eyed the boy just a bit before shaking his head slightly in amusement. "A little cocky there, don't you think, kid?"

Naruto snorted slightly and rolled his eyes. "Please. Do you know what will happen to me if I lose this match?"

"Hmm... You'll be given to Team 9 for training?" Genma offered with a bemused smirk.

"Super-Bushy brows?" Naruto paused a moment in consideration before shaking his head. "Nah... Crazy lady's worse."

"Crazy lady?" Genma's lips twitched a bit as he glanced upwards to the arena in consideration.

"Anko Mitarashi," Naruto supplied simply with a shrug. "If I lose... she'll be most... displeased with me."

Genma immediately paled in understanding as he nodded his head, before offering up a short prayer for the boy's safely. "Then may the gods smile on you..."

"That name sounds familiar." Temari paused a moment, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"The second stage examiner." Genma answered with a smirk on his lips as he shifted the thin length on his mouth. "And one of the scariest kunoichi to have ever been a member of the Hidden Leaf."

"Heh, she's the one that threw the kunai at me." Naruto offered with a smirk as he shook his head. "Well, I shouldn't just say it like it was one... She's thrown a lot of them at me."

"Yeah, well guess what, runt?" Temari smirked as she flicked her fan open and settled back into position. "There's a lot of difference between dodging kunai and dodging the wind!"

"Looks like she's ready to go." Genma noted with a smirk. "How about you, kid?"

"Again, I feel the urge to point out that she was the one who isn't aware of her surroundings enough to know when she's surrounded by shadow clones." Naruto pointed out with a slight smirk on his lips as he kept his eyes firmly glued on Temari.

Instantly Temari began to whirl around, her fan raised, ready to strike, only to find... absolutely nothing? "What the..."

"Crazy lady was right." Naruto noted with a nod of his head. "It IS fun to fuck with their heads."

"You're going to be even more trouble than you were before." Genma noted before stepping back. "All right... The first match of the Chunin exams will begin now!"

Temari growled angrily as she suddenly leapt backwards, putting even more distance between the two of them as Naruto... Naruto simply stood there, crossing his arms with a bored expression on his face. "Come on already, he said start, so let's see what you've got. I'm getting bored here."

"Oh, cocky little bastard, are you?!" Temari's eyes narrowed darkly as she let a growl rumble up past her lips. "Fine, hope you'll enjoy needing a closed casket for your funeral." And with that, Temari shifted body, and with a swipe of her fan, a blast of wind and dust rose up, and shot straight at Naruto.

There was an almost bored expression on the boy's face as he watched the attack headed for him, before he vanished in the blast and the obscuring dust that trailed after it. Temari smirked softly as she shook her head, sneering again towards where they boy had stood. "Seriously, what kind of idiot are you?! Just waiting there for my attack?! Even if you're able to anchor yourself it will still do plenty of damage!"

"... Was that it?" As the dust began to settle, Naruto was revealed again, his pinky stuck in his ear as he lightly wiggled it about, without a sign of any kind of damage on his entire body. "Huh, I was kinda expecting more from all that talk."

"Impossible!" Temari's eyes were wide as she stared in absolute disbelief at the boy who didn't even seem touched by her attack. "There's no way you could have dodged that!"

"Well, actually I could have." Naruto paused a moment, lightly cupping his chin in consideration before shrugging a bit. "But, honestly? It would have been too troublesome."

-o-o-o-

Shikamaru blinked, then stared in absolute shock down at Naruto before he turned his head to the completely gaping Ino. "Did... Naruto just steal my line?"

"That... That JERK! How dare he pretend to be a lazy bum!" Ino practically screeched as her eyes burned angrily. "When I get my hands on him!"

"Meh, relax, princess." Anko snickered softly as she held a restraining hand on Ino's shoulder. "He's just messing with her head, and doing a pretty good job of it, it seems."

Ino followed the woman's gaze as she caught sight of where Temari was beginning to grow visibly irate on the arena field. "Well, maybe... doesn't mean I'm not going to... have words with him."

"Riiight." Anko rolled her eyes before settling back to to continue watching the show.

-o-o-o-

"So, substitution?" Temari put forth, narrowing her eyes at the boy, who blinked back at her, his arms still lazily crossed about his chest. "That trick won't help you."

"Eh? What'd I substitute?" Naruto blinked again as he lightly reached up, scratching at the side of his head. "Wait, you're talking about the technique?" He canted his head slightly to the side, before rubbing at his neck slightly and shaking his head. "Nah, that would've been too much trouble." The boy yawned slightly before walking over to a tree and leaning against it. "Lemme know when you're going to use a real attack on me."

Temari's eye developed a twitch, as Genma was openly staring at Naruto now. The blonde's eyes settled into bored glance in Temari's direction, before falling shut with a yawn. "Whenever you're ready, Sunshine."

"You... are so dead it's not even funny." Temari grit out as she growled, before summoning up her chakra, and suddenly letting loose a massive cutting whirlwind at the boy.

And again, dust and debris kicked up, and again, Naruto was masked from view. Seconds past and again, there wasn't any movement seen in the slowly settling dust. Then, as before, Naruto was revealed, still completely and utterly relaxed as he yawned again, then cracked an eye open. "Mmm? Did you do something, Sunshine?"

Temari gaped in disbelief and borderline rage as she could feel her hands twitching around her fan, before bringing her hand up, focusing again on her chakra before making single sign. "RELEASE!"

"Nope, sorry, sunshine. I've got no talent what so ever for genjutsu." Naruto offered amiably as he shook his head and yawned a bit more. "You ever going to actually try something?"

Genma shook his head and couldn't help but fight viciously to bite back the laugh that threatened to escape his lips. Suddenly, things were becoming much, much clearer. Whatever the kid had been doing the last month, it had involved Anko and she'd been sure to make certain the kid understood a least a little bit about psychological warfare.

"I don't know what you're doing, or how, but I am going to rip you into bloody little pieces." Temari hissed again as she pulled back, her green eyes narrowed into slits, before she began to send blast after blast at the boy, and everything in his general vicinity, sending blast after blast his way.

Then, suddenly she could see a figure, walking forward, walking THROUGH her blasts. As she sent another, and another, her eyes only grew in shock as Naruto's form could be seen, lazily strolling towards her. His hair, his clothes, only rippled with his steps, his fingers stuck down in his pockets as he face wore an expression of complete boredom.

Finally, he came to a stop, just a few feet in front of her, and arched a brow curiously at the now panting girl. "Well, Sunshine? You going to do something, or you just going to stand there, looking pretty?"

Again, Naruto's pinkie lifted up and he stuck it into his ear, wiggling it about. "Because, if not, you might as well just forfeit. Because, seriously, this is kind of embarrassing."

Anger again flashed in those eyes, as suddenly her fan, snapped shut, and she lunged forward, arching the heavy iron length directly for his head. She could feel a sudden surge of satisfaction rush through her, as she saw him actually reacting. Satisfaction that sank into even further disbelief as the boy dodged towards the side, then slashed downwards towards her weapon.

Suddenly, it felt lighter, too light in her hand as she pulled it back, only to stare in horrified shock as she had only a third of the length left cut cleanly threw as the boy smirked back at her and hunched down, picking up the ruined, but much larger piece of her weapon. "Huh, I think you dropped this, sunshine."

Screaming in articulately, Temari rushed forward, with the almost useless stump of her weapon, knowing only one, single desire. She was going to crush his thick, annoying and lazy skull in! She was going to brutalize him! Crush him! Pulverize him! She was...

The sudden, sharp impact of her own weapon on the side of her skull brought her up short as she stared incredulously at the almost apologetic grin on the boy's face, before oblivion reached up, and dragged her down into its embrace.

Standing over the unconscious girl, Naruto blinked a moment before scratching the back of his head. "Um, so, does that mean I win?"

"Yeah, kid, you win." Genma agreed before looking back at the crowd. "Winner; Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ehehehe." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, I'll just um... get her to the medical wing." He bowed his head slightly before a group of clones popped into existence, picking up the girl and her destroyed weapon, before grinning again as he lead them towards the arena exit.

"Um, kid?" Genma paused a moment, his lips twitching a bit in amusement. "The Medical wing is that way."

"Is it?" Naruto blinked a moment, before his sheepish grin only grew. "Woops!" Laughing nervously, the boy nodded his head, before heading in the direction the proctor had gestured. "Thanks!"

"No problem." Genma rolled his own eyes a bit as he shook his head and then called out. "All right! Next contestants! Shino Aburame and Kankuro! You're up!"

Kankuro growled slightly as he glared down at where he saw his sister being carried out of the arena, even as he gripped tightly on his bundle. For a moment, he said nothing, caught up in indecision before he groaned out and raised his hand. "I forfeit!"

Shino blinked slightly from where he'd been about to get up from his seat next to Hana, before turning his head and glancing at the chunin next to him and frowning slightly. "Well, that's slightly frustrating. I was looking forward to actually doing something to show that I'm ready to be a chunin." He paused a moment in consideration before actually grinning slightly. "Ah well, there's always next time."

"What, you're going to forfeit too?" Hana arched a brow as she casually studied the boy, even as she grabbed the back of his jacket and tugged him back to the seat next to her.

"Never." Shino disagreed with a slight shake of his head. "But, do, you realize what Naruto just did?"

"Errr, actually, no, I don't." Hana admitted with a wince as she glanced over towards where the boy was exiting the arena. "Whatever it was, it certainly looked impressive. And he used it very, very well..."

"So well, in fact that most people were focusing on his attitude instead of how he was doing it." Shino agreed with a nod of his head. "However, I do have a theory, especially based on the way he destroyed her weapon. An idea that leaves me with little doubt that Naruto will indeed one day achieve his goal."

"So, what's the theory then?" Hana paused a moment, before her brows knitted in confusion. "I mean... It wasn't a genjutsu was it?"

"No, it was pure elemental manipulation." Shino responded with a slight grin on his lips. "The fan was destroyed as if it had been cut cleanly through." He paused a moment, letting her digest that tidbit of information before continuing. "I theorize he did the same thing to her attacks. He cut through them."

"What does that mean?" Hana blushed slightly as she reached back, nervously scratching her neck. "I'm a vet, never had much interest in elemental manipulation."

"He beat her with her own element." Shino answered simply as he adjusted his glasses. "He used his wind to cut hers. And to have done it, looking so effortlessly? Naruto has obviously grown quickly."

"Eh, don't worry." Hana leaned in, and suddenly tugged on the lobe of his ear with her teeth. "If you really feel the need to show off... I'll give you my own chunin exam."

Shino shivered and almost melted back against her before giving her a serious look. "One, I'm sure I will find far, far more interesting than the current one."

"You better." Hana agreed with a smirk.

-o-o-o-

"All right, since Kankuro has forfeited..." Genma rolled his eyes just a bit before sighing as he glanced around. "Next match will be Dosu Kinuta against Kiba Inuzuka. Will the competitors please come down? Unless, of course, one of you two wants to forfeit as well?"

"Come on, buddy, let's go!" Kiba lightly tucked his partner into his jacket, before jumping forward, launching himself easily down to the arena floor, where he landed in a ready crouch.

Dosu however, chose a more sedate path, walking calmly down the wall until he was standing directly across from Kiba, his one visible eye glaring at the smirking boy.

"Are both competitors ready?" Genma called out as he glanced between the Sound Nin and the Inuzuka.

"You're friends with that Naruto bastard, huh?" Dosu spoke up, his eye narrowed dangerously as he lightly clenched his fingers together. "Be sure to tell him that I'm going to pay him back for whatever it was he did to Kin after I send you back up there in a bloody heap."

Kiba looked at the boy in front of him for a moment, before suddenly bursting out laughing as he let his finger raise up and point at the boy. "You think... Seriously, you think that? Eesh, man you guys are idiots. I mean, come on! Naruto just trounced that Sand girl without even breaking a sweat and you think you've got a shot against him? Heh."

Dosu narrowed his eye into a slit as he readied his arm. "Never mind, I'll tell the little bastard myself after I kill you."

"Ya know, I'm really getting sick of people underestimating me and Akamaru." Kiba noted as all traces of humor suddenly melted off his face, the smile on his lips turning suddenly into feral anticipation. "I'm gonna enjoy rubbing your face in it."

"Right, at least that Naruto kid did his prematch mind games prior to actually getting down here." Genma rolled his eyes just a bit before twisting the needle in his mouth. "All right, so you two got your little kiddie trash talk out of the way so we can get this started?"

Dosu scoffed loudly and glared at the man while Kiba let loose a quiet growl. Shaking his head and fighting down the urge to laugh at them Genma nodded his head. "Right then, match begin!"

Immediately the Sound Nin rushed forward, his melody arm striking out as he threw a punch towards Kiba, who immediately launched into a piercing fang attack, throwing Dosu backwards towards the arena wall before sliding into position, fingers curled back like claws as he crouched firmly without even the slightest bit of sway. Dosu rolled his way back onto his feet as his single eye narrowed dangerously towards the boy. "How...?"

"What, you think you're the first ninja to use sound as a weapon?" Kiba snorted back at the visibly slashed up Dosu. "Especially against those of us that use enhanced senses? That trick won't work on us!" Immediately the Inuzuka launched another of his piercing fang attacks.

Dosu narrowed his eye once more as he suddenly struck down into the earth, as the ground suddenly exploded into a wave of shrapnel that knocked his opponent out of his attack. "If you think that's the extent of my melody arm, you're sadly mistaken!"

"Dammit." Kiba growled lowly under his breath, before immediately he switched tactics, launching careful sets of kunai and shuriken to probe his foe's defense.

"Heh, is that the best you've got?!" Dosu sneered back at the boy as he alternated between dodging and deflecting the projectiles with the weapon attached to his arm. "Trying to get in a lucky shot? How pathetic!"

"Nothing pathetic about testing an asshole's defenses!" Kiba shot back, his eyes narrowed into slits as he gave another, lower growl.

"What, getting angry already? Ha!" The sneer on the bandaged boy's face grew triumphant. "I knew you Leaf genin were pathetic!"

"Ya know, maybe you should have paid less attention to what I was doing, and more to what my partner was." Kiba grinned ferally as he suddenly shouted out: "Now, Akamaru!"

Alarmed Dosu immediately lifted his arm and swirled around, his eye locking onto the small dog launching himself through the air, quickly estimating where the leap would take it as his gaze focused on the beast's mouth and jaws. "HA! You expect me to... ARGGGGH!"

So focused was the boy on the more obvious threats, that he'd missed the sudden stream of yellow liquid that burst forth from his belly and blasted into Dosu's eye.

Kiba immediately sprung forward, growling again as he latched onto the Melody arm, even as he kicked hard into Dosu's side, trying to rip the weapon off of the boy's arm. When that failed, Kiba swore before he slammed a kunai down into the opponent's elbow and sprang away. His eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Dosu let loose another scream of pain, before the boy's voice filled the air. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Immediately rushing towards the sound of Kiba's landing, Dosu ran head on into a third piercing fang. The attack hitting the raging nin head on, before blasting him backwards hard into the arena wall where he slumped down, unconscious.

Grinning, Kiba threw up his thumb towards the stands before turning to the proctor. "So, gonna call it?"

"Heh, fine, fine. Winner: Kiba Inuzuka!" Genma chuckled just a bit and shook his head. "Next up, Neji Hyuuga, Vs. Gaara of the Desert!"

-o-o-o-

There was a palpable silence that fell over the crowd as the two stoic figures made their way down into the arena. While Neji performed a graceful, silent leap down onto the floor, Gaara simply turned and strode the longer route through the hallways. It was several minutes later when he appeared, a slight twitch of a grin on his lips, even as he kept his arms crossed about his chest.

If Neji had been bothered by the wait, the Hyuuga let none of it show across his cold features as he lightly slid into a ready stance. "I see that we will soon know what fate has decided for us this day."

"Fate?" Gaara paused, as if tasting over the word as he lightly tilted his head to the side. "Interesting... Does this fate prove your existence, hmm?"

"It is what binds us all and cages us." Neji countered as he stood ready. "Just as I am condemned to a life as a slave, while a weaker member of my clan walks in the sunlight."

Gaara seemed to consider this, his blank jade eyes blinking slightly for a moment, before simply nodding his head. "So, you're strong then?"

"I am the strongest of Konoha's genin." Neji responded simply as he stood there, straight and proud.

"Good." A slow, dark grin began to bubble up across Gaara's face as he canted his head back. "Mother is upset with me for feeding her the weak... nasty blood earlier... Come... let's see your strength... come and wash the taste clean with your strong blood."

"As I seem to need to reiterate this..." Genma spoke up glancing between the two. "If I declare a match over, it is over. Understood?"

Neji simply nodded his head in acceptance while Gaara nodded his head almost imperceptibility, causing Genma to sigh. "Fine. Match, begin!"

In a flash, Neji blurred forward, flashing through speeds reminiscent of teammate as he flashed forward, his palms flashing through the sand before it could fully form to land a strike against Gaara's shoulder, before he blasted back and away just as Gaara let out a sudden, scream of pain. Standing coldly before the other boy, Neji held up his hands as he spoke coldly. "You will find that I am a far greater threat than my teammate. Your sand-armor may prevent my Byakagan from seeing your chakra system, but it still can't protect you from chakra that strikes through it."

"P-pain..." Gaara paused a moment, staring in disbelief at the white eyed boy, before slowly leaning back and laughing as he suddenly sent waves of sand blasting towards Neji. "GOOD! Show me your strength! Prove my existence! HAHAHAHA!"

Neji flowed around the strikes, his body twisting, flowing around the streaming lashes of sand as he began to strike, again, and again upon Gaara's body, laying only a single blow at a time often as he'd immediately have to jump back to avoid the ever quickening sand. In only a few moments, Neji was panting from exertion as he watched Gaara laughing even more as suddenly his sand began to form into various shapes, his sand armor manipulating his body into action. Another flash forward, only this time, Neji was so focused on his target, he'd missed the thin bar of sand that had formed just at the height of his ankle.

In an instant, he was falling, crashing to the earth as the sand coiled about his ankle like a snake. Neji's hand slashed down, blasting away the sand with a burst of chakra, but, it had done its job. Those precious moment's he'd taken to free himself had been all the sand had needed. In an instant, Gaara' had sent it wrapping about Neji's leg, and with a sudden, audible crack, the leg was snapped under the pressure as more and more sand began to stream around Neji's body.

Biting back a scream, Neji shifted, struggling as he tried, desperately to release a surge of chakra from every point of his chakra system at once. Trying, desperately to make some use of the Kaiten technique he's forgone attempting to master in favor of the speed to actually strike the monster he would be facing. For a moment, he succeeded, blasting the sand off him, and revealing the bloody white bone jutting out of his leg as he tried to jump back and away with his still good foot.

"No more running now..." Gaara was almost laughing again as he brought his hand up, a sudden hand forming out of the sand, before blasting into Neji. It picked up him, carrying him with it until it slammed back into the wall. Then, the boy bit back a strangled scream as he felt it begin to squeeze, slowly. "Now... feed mother with your delicious strength!"

"That's enough. Winner, Gaara." Genma spoke up as he appeared between the two. "Let him go."

"Mother wants to thank you, for helping prove my existence..." Gaara spoke up, seemingly ignoring the examiner as he focused on packing more and more sand around his victim.

"Gaara. This is your last warning." Genma's voice suddenly went cold as his eyes grew flinty and hard. "If you do NOT release him, you will be disqualified and I will end your existence here and now."

Gaara turned his attention onto the proctor, his eyes burning with bloodlust as he let off a slow dark growl. "What... did you... say?"

His eyes narrowed into slits, Genma immediately flashed through a series of hand signs before slamming his fist down on the ground, causing a suddenly corresponding fist of stone to explode upwards out of the ground beneath Gaara, impacting solidly onto the red headed boy's chin, snapping his head back in a daze as his concentration faltered. "If I have to, I will call down a number of other jounin, and we WILL end you here and now. Now, either let go of him and wait for your next match, or DIE, what will it be?"

Gaara paused a moment, visibly dazed that the man had actually been able to strike him. "Why, do you defend him then?! He's not your student!"

"Because my job is to keep back on needless fatalities. You already won. Now, I told you the choices you have, which will it be?"

"... Fine." Gaara snarled, pulling back his sand as he stalked across the arena, flooding it with pure, unadulterated bloodlust as he took a moment, moving back and forth, almost like a caged animal as he began to slowly calm down.

Sighing softly Genma signaled the medics to remove the kid from the arena. "We'll take a short break, before the next match between Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha will begin."

It was some minutes later that the swirling storm of leaves appeared with Kakashi and Sasuke, before the final battle of the chunin exams began, just before everything descended into the chaos of invasion. Only, the Sand and Sound troops found that the Leaf was far, far from being caught unaware by their attack. As Kankuro began to escape with his debilitated brother, a freshly awakened Naruto was given his orders by Kakashi, stop Gaara from unleashing devastation on the Leaf.

-o-o-o-

"DAMMIT, Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he watched his teammate collapse, struggling against the spreading influence of his cursed seal. "Weren't you told to NOT use that thing?"

"Excuse me, for kind of being out of options, you idiot." Sasuke hissed back through gritted teeth as she glared at her rather oblivious teammate.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto shook his head before he turned his attention onto the half transformed Gaara. "Ugh, man you got ugly. Sakura, get Sasuke to safety. I'll cover you."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?" Sakura demanded even as she appeared on the tree next to Sasuke. "I mean, I know you're stronger than before…"

"This ISN'T a debate, Sakura! Get out of here! There's nothing you can do in a fight like this, and Sasuke is already at his limit!" Naruto snapped back, even as he jumped out of the way of as a madly laughing Gaara struck at the tree he'd been on moments before. "GO! NOW!"

Gritting her teeth, Sakura gave the blonde one last look, before nodding her head and pulling Sasuke over her shoulder. "Naruto... Stay alive."

"Don't you DARE die on me, you got that, idiot!" Sasuke growled as well, as she allowed Sakura to support her even as they started to jump back towards Konoha.

"I won't. And that's a promise, believe it!" Naruto shot them a grin before he turned and faced another of Gaara's swinging strikes. Only, the instant it came too close to Naruto, it suddenly cut apart, as the maddened sand-nin let off a scream of pain.

"What?!" Gaara snarled as it finally registered that Sasuke, his prey, his proof of existence was escaping. "NO! You won't deny me! I WILL give Mother his blood!"

"Ugh, great." Naruto danced quickly backwards as he narrowed his eyed and suddenly rushed towards his opponent, even as the boy continued to transform, a massive tail of sand appearing behind him. "Huh, that's new."

"What are they to you?" Gaara snarled softly as he shifted more and more, his second arm transforming as the sand grew out to exude from the entirety of his torso, slowly, quickly transforming even his entire face.

"They're my friends," Naruto said simply as he would shift and stand, studying the rapidly transforming creature in front of him. "They're my strength, my reason for fighting, and my reason for my dream!"

"Fool! I fight only for myself!" Gaara snarled even more, his eyes burning gold as they stared back at him with pure contempt. "Only loving yourself... that is the only way to have true power!"

Suddenly, as he stared into Gaara's eyes, a slow realization bubbled up through Naruto, as he saw a look in those eyes he'd seen a long, long time before. "You didn't have anyone, did you? No one to care about you, no one to be your friend."

"Fool, what use does a monster like me have for friends?!" A snarl curled across Gaara's face as suddenly he unleashed a barrage of sand shurikens at the boy, only to feel the anger spike as none of them seemed to touch him, leaving him standing where he was.

"They're what makes someone truly strong." Naruto countered as he slowly shook his head. "They're the ones that pick you up from the darkness. They're the ones that give you a reason to keep pushing yourself. To keep growing, to never stop, never give up." He paused a moment, considering, before he gave Gaara an almost pitying look. "If I didn't have them, I probably would have ended up like you."

"Like me? Don't make me laugh!" Gaara snarled as he let loose another barrage of the shurikens, only to find them meeting the same fate, sending another bubbling spike of anger coursing through the boy. "You have no idea what it's like to be like me!"

For a moment, Naruto said nothing, merely staring back at Gaara with a look of pity that made the boy, suddenly boil with even more rage, before closing his eyes for a moment, before a wave of bloodlust and violence burst into the air as a cloak of bloody red chakra bubbled forth around him. Nails grew into claws as the thin marks on Naruto's cheeks grew, turning into thick jagged collections of lines as the tip of a fang fell over his lower lip. Then, his eyes opened once more, and Gaara could feel the sudden pulse of actual fear echoing through the creature that inhabited him.

"What... what are you?!" Gaara took a step back, some of his sand almost seeming to shrink back from the simple presence of the chakra pouring off the boy.

"I told you. I'm like you. I'm what you could have been, with friends, and people caring about you." Naruto looked into the sand creature's eyes. "A jinchuuriki."

And then, the chakra was cast aside, pushed back down into the confines of its seal as Naruto shook his head and looked at the almost awed Gaara. "But, I told you, I'd show you the strength that comes from my friends, right?"

"Fool... giving up that kind of power?!" Gaara snarled, his eyes burning with fury as he suddenly launched himself at the boy, mouths forming all over his body, sucking in massive breaths of air, until he was suddenly point blank at the boy who kept his hands curled into claws at his sides, before suddenly unleashing a massive blast of sand and wind point blank at the unyielding boy.

A moment later, two fingers could be seen standing motionless on the massive tree branch, before suddenly both of Gaara's sand arms fell down, severed from his body, with a massive gash running down the entire length of his body, with Naruto's head slammed forward into Gaara's own. As their eyes bore into one another, Naruto grinned back at the demonic visage. "I told you... I only need the power I get from the desire to protect my friends."

Immediately he kicked at the creature's torso, sending Gaara toppling towards the ground. Immediately the arms melted into sand, before they followed after the sand nin. An instant later, Gaara stared up at Naruto in sheer disbelief, even as he healed the damage up once more. The longer this continued, the more damage he had to heal, the weaker he could feel himself growing. Every time, it was a little bit harder to repair the damage. No, he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't allow his existence to be snuffed out!

With a sudden roar, power surged through sand creature, and in a flash, suddenly, a fully covered tanuki of sand loomed over the forest with a massive roar of power.

"Oh, joy, wonderful..." Naruto shook his head and glared up at the creature even as he could see the streams of sand headed towards him. "Fine, you want to play it that way? We'll play it that way!" Naruto bit into his thumb, before his fingers flashed through the appropriate hands signs, and he could feel the chakra welling up inside of him, before a flash of power erupted, and suddenly he again stood atop Gamabunta.

"What?! You again?!" The massive toad let his eyes flick from the demonic tanuki up to boy sitting atop his head.

"Ehehehe... Heya again, boss. How's it going?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously before glancing at Gaara. "Look, I know we haven't gone drinking yet..."

"Damned straight!" The gigantic toad agreed as it shifted its pipe about in its mouth. "And I refuse to work with an underling who hasn't! So what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Because I need your help." Naruto shot back with a growl. "Konoha's being invaded, and this guy is one of them, if I don't stop him here he'll go back and start attacking my friends. I can't let that happen!"

"What do I care about your little village." The toad boss countered sourly even as he could feel the twisting in his gut the words evoked.

"They say that the Fourth road atop a massive toad on his final battle," Naruto answered simply as he glared at the sand tanuki in front of them. "Who fought with him against the nine-tails long enough to allow him to seal it in me. That was you, wasn't it? You were there when he gave his life for Konoha."

Gamabunta remained silent as he gripped more tightly on his pipe, taking a deep, steadying breath, before waiting for the boy to continue.

"So I'm asking you to fight for what he would have wanted. To protect the people that meant everything to him." Naruto spoke up solemnly as he glared at the creature in front of them. "This once, please, boss, lend me your strength so I can make him proud."

Again, the boss of the Toads took a deep inhale on his pipe, before a slight smile curled on those lips. "He already is, kid. That much I'm certain of. Come on, I'll show you the ways of our family, we'll show this bum what it means to mess with us!"

With a wild grin on his lips, Naruto let out a cheer of triumph as the two leaped into battle.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh... wha...?" Temari slowly opened her eyes, groggily to find herself facing the sitting form of a masked girl, dressed in a variety of greys with a collar with a leaf insignia engraved on it wrapped about her throat, calmly cleaning her nails with a senbon.

"Oh, you're finally awaken then?" Kin noted with a casually bored tone as she lightly studied the blonde girl in front of her. "I was wondering how long you were going to be out, sleeping beauty."

"What the hell?" Temari frowned a moment, before she suddenly recognized the tension in her limbs as she attempted to move and found herself bound down to the bed. "Why the FUCK am I tied up?!"

"You are a member of an invading force, remember?" That same casually bored tone was given as the girl lightly arched a brow just a bit. "Did you expect to wake up in the luxury suite?"

Temari instantly froze, her face paling dramatically as sudden realization hit her. They knew. The invasion had begun. Or, worse, was already over by now. "...Wha...?"

"Happened?" Kin tilted her head slightly to the side. "After you lost your match, you were taken here. We had you tied up already, but that was mainly because Konoha's known about the invasion for a month now."

At the gaping look on the girl's face, Kin shrugged slightly. "Long story short, invasion's over now. Both Kages are apparently dead. You have no idea how much I want to hurt you for the part your village played in helping the Hokage meet his end." Fire suddenly danced in those eyes as Kin flicked her wrist, the senbon suddenly flashing out, buried next to Temari's head. "The old man, he deserved better than that." She paused a moment taking a slow, steadying breath. "Even if he was right. He beat Orochimaru. Sent the bastard running."

"Then... Gaara..." Temari's eyes only grew even further as she stared fearfully at the girl in front of her.

"Lost." Kin responded with a vicious grin beneath her mask. "Got beat by the same guy that beat you. The way I hear it, Gaara even let that monster inside of him out completely. It wasn't enough."

"Gaara... Lost!?" It simply didn't compute. Gaara simply didn't lose. "That's... not possible."

"And yet, the giant sand tanuki was beaten by the kid riding the giant toad." Kin answered back as she lightly pulled out another senbon and began to twirl it around her fingers. "Thus, that brings us to you, oh daughter of the fourth Kazekage."

Temari forced down the sense of dread that rose up from her stomach, feeling it clinching tightly as she watched the oh-too-calm manner the girl in front of her addressed her. "What about me?"

"Well, before he died, the old man had already decided your fate." Kin paused a moment, letting Temari consider those words as she lightly continued to twirl the senbon around her little fingers.

"You're just going to let me wonder about it, aren't you?" Temari shot out accusingly as she lightly glared at the girl.

"Mmm, I was considering it." Kin agreed with a nod of her head before lightly tapping the side of her mask with her needle. "But, no I'm going to tell you. When Sand comes crawling back renegotiate the treaty... Which, make no mistake about it, after the ass kicking they got, they will be. When that happens, you, m'dear get to be part of an... appropriation to encourage future good behavior."

"I get to be a hostage, joy." Temari made a face as she lightly slumped back on the bed.

"Mmm... Actually, you're going to be made a spoil." There was a kind of smug satisfaction that Kin felt as she watched the look of growing horror crossing Temari's face. "Mhm!"

"... You have to be fucking kidding me!" Temari snarled softly as she glared at Kin. "What the hell makes them think that..."

"Because, the Leaf utterly crushed your invasion. They beat your secret weapon. Hell, one GENIN beat your secret weapon." Kin smiled downright viciously at the girl. "They're going to accept it, because they don't have any choice but to do it. And you? Well, if you don't accept it... What do you think is going to happen, hmm?"

"What happened to my brothers?" Temari finally asked as she looked away, unable to keep Kin's gaze as she stared at a nearby wall.

"Mmm... Doll boy was beaten by the guy he was supposed to fight in the exams anyway. Still, he managed to recover enough to help Gaara get away after his defeat. Of course, it helped that Naruto-sama let them go." Kin hummed thoughtfully before she lightly tapped her mask over her lips. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Naruto-sama?" That immediately caught Temari's attention as she stared at the girl in front of her.

"What, you thought this was just for show?" Kin smirked slightly as she lightly tapped on the collar at her throat with her senbon, before she pulled down her mask to reveal her face. "Who do you think told them what was going to happen?"

"You?! But..." Temari's eyes went wide as she stared at Kin. "You're... That girl from Hidden Sound! The one..." Slowly a sinking, almost sickening realization hit her as she stared in absolute disbelief. "The one that he beat..."

"Mhm." Kin agreed with a happy little nod of her head as she casually pulled the mask back up over her face. "And really, it was the best thing that could have happened to me. Considering that Naruto-sama isn't likely to send me on a suicide mission like Orochimaru did..." She shrugged slightly before continuing to twirl her senbon. "It was a simple question of would I choose the man who sent me to die without caring, or the boy who comforted me when I broke down and cried, knowing that I was just ordered to kill him. Which one would you choose, hmmm?"

Temari stared at the girl, trying to work the words past her lips as she frowned slightly before growling just slightly. "You still turned traitor to your village."

"I betrayed a village that gave me no loyalty, founded by a one of the most infamous traitors in the Elemental countries." Kin snorted softly and shook her head. "To a village that actually wanted me, and wants to see me become the strongest I could be. So, yes, I turned fucking traitor on a worthless place where you're just as likely to end up in one of our leaders experiments as being lucky enough to be 'allowed' to grow strong."

Wincing slightly, Temari looked away as she remembered her own father's approach to things, including his treatment of Gaara. "So, what makes them think that you won't turn traitor from this one then?"

"Besides the fact that I actually like it here?" Kin smirked beneath her mask, before shrugging slightly as she casually removed her cool grey jacket, and turned around, revealing her bare back and the spiral shaped seal in the center of it, over her heart. "This."

Temari swallowed audibly as Kin turned back around and met her forest green eyes with her own almost black orbs. "They're... going to put one of those on me." It wasn't a question as she stared back at Kin, who shrugged casually in response.

"Comes with more perks than it does downsides." Kin smirked slightly and slowly shook her head with a soft, amused smile. "Naruto-sama might not look like it, but he's got more chakra than most jounin ever will, and it's still growing. Chakra I get access to." She paused a moment, before shrugging slightly. "Apparently it's increasing my own coils passively on its own as well. I will say this much for the old pervert, he certainly knows his seals."

"... Old pervert?" Temari couldn't help but allow her lips to twitch slightly in amusement.

"Oh, you probably know him as Jiraiya of the sannin. The Toad Sage." Kin resumed picking under her fingernails as she glanced over Temari. "You'll be introduced to him soon enough."

"So, basically you're saying I should just resign myself to being a slave." Temari noted bitterly as she lightly glared at Kin.

"Eh, probably easier for me since I've been one in everything but name for years under Orochimaru." Kin waved her hand lightly, dismissively for a moment, before smirking back at Temari. "So, figured out how Naruto-sama kicked your ass yet?"

Temari frowned for a moment as she thought back on the fight with a much clearer head now as she furrowed her brow in thought. "My attacks weren't even touching him. Not even the slightest bit of my wind reached him."

"True enough. He apparently was rather disappointed in you." Kin almost giggled at the expression of annoyance on Temari's face. "It'll be even worse if you can't figure out how he did what he did."

Frowning again, the Suna girl pursed her lips as she thought back through the fight, before flinching visibly as she recalled the final moments, where her fan had been destroyed with one simple swipe of the boy's hand. The frown only grew as she focused on that, on the utterly clean, the impossibly clean cut that had gone through the steel lengths of both sides of her fan. Then she remembered the way his hands had been curled into claws, and her face paled again.

"That last move... The Claws of the Wind Tiger?!"

"Only one claw currently, but he's only been at it a week or so." Kin waved her hand dismissively before smirking with a shrug. "Give him a month or so and he'll have it down."

"... A MONTH?!" Temari just stared at the girl incredulously as she shook her head. "That's... that's impossible. It takes years and years' worth of training in raw, pure elemental manipulation before you can even learn enough to..." Slow realization hit Temari as she couldn't help but stare as Kin's smirk only grew. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Really? Did I say something to which you're referring to, or you just saying that in general?" Kin noted dryly as she shook her head and chuckled just a bit. "Because, I get the feeling you're going to be reacting like that a lot around Naruto-sama."

Temari took a moment to suck in a deep, calming breath, before she worked, furiously to still her mind before continuing. "All right... Claws of the Wind Tiger. So, he's a wind user. But, he didn't make any attacks, so..." She frowned further as she thought over what she knew about the situation before her face rapidly paled. "That..."

"Oh, did you finally get an inkling of what it is he did?" Kin shook her head before snorting softly as she growled just a bit.

"He... He cut my wind." Temari stared, unable to fully process that simple statement as she stared at the girl in front of her. "No one... no one in Suna could do that. Hell, I don't know of anyone fucking ANYWHERE, EVER having done that!"

"Considering the chakra requirements for it, and the amount of time it would take to figure it out?" Kin snickered softly before shaking her head. "It's just the most basic of wind elemental manipulation. Two projections of wind chakra, grinding on each other until they're a razor sharp edge. After that... any attack just follows the path of least resistance..."

"And flows right around him." Temari finished as she slumped back and banged her head back against the head of the bed. "With him looking like he's doing it so easily, just to piss me off."

"It worked after all." Kin shot back and rolled her eyes slightly as she settled down in a chair again. "You were set up, and you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker, like a sucker."

Temari glared back at the girl as her eyes narrowed into forest green slits. "Oh yes, I can see we're just going to get along so well."

"Heh." Kin smirked slightly before she shrugged just a bit. "I'm a bitch, what can I say?" She shook her head and the smirk immediately slid off her face. "You think I WANT to be here, dealing with you right now?"

"Well, you're obviously taking such joy in my company." Temari countered with an acidic hiss of breath.

"Yeah, what do you know? I like tempting my inner sadist right now." Kin kept spinning the senbon through her fingers before she shook her head, staring out the nearby window before her eyes flashed back to Temari with a glare. "Like I said... The old man... he deserved better than he got."

"And this is MY fault, how?" Temari snarled back as she glared at the girl. "I didn't even want anything to do with this stupid invasion! Now... Now I get to be a SLAVE because of the idiocy of Wind's daimyo and my father's... I don't even want to think about whatever it was my father did."

"I'd be more sympathetic, I really would, except, well..." Kin paused a moment, as if in consideration before spitting back. "I honestly don't give a rat's ass. Life sucks at times, get over it and quite whining about it. You were on the wrong side. You're paying for it."

"Oh, that makes me feel SOOO much better." Temari shot back in an acidic hiss of breath.

"Like I care about making you feel better." Kin countered as she snorted loudly. "I'm more pissed off that Naruto-sama's going to be stuck with a stupid bitch like you."

"That's enough, Kin-chan." The voice cut in softly as a worn looking Naruto stepped forward, moving near silent as he glanced towards Temari for a moment, inclining head slightly to the bound girl. "Evenin', Sunshine."

"Don't call me that." Temari growled softly as she glared at the boy who, if the former sound kunoichi was to believed, would soon be her Master.

"It does seem to fit her." Another voice chimed in as Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto, his own face displaying a worn tiredness as he glanced over the girl, even as he tried to force a smile on his lips. "All right... I'm going to guess by the looks that the little bitch here has filled you in on things, hmm?"

The silent glare he received back, merely made the man snort softly in amusement. "Girl... I've been glared at by the best. And you've got nothing on Tsunade-hime."

"Eh, one of these days, you'll have to introduce me to her." Naruto spoke up with a bored expression on his face as he sighed slightly and shook his head. "What with the way everyone seems to react about her."

"She's the granddaughter of the first Hokage." Jiraiya shrugged a bit as again something flashed across his eyes as he looked towards Naruto. "She, Asuma, and that brat Konohamaru are about as close as you get to Royalty around here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Shika and Chouji's teacher." Naruto waved his hand slightly and sighed as he slumped down. "The old man's son."

"You're..." Kin started up a slight smirk curling across her face.

"NO! I'm not." Naruto growled back as he sent a slight glare towards Kin as his arms crossed about his chest and he gave a slight huff of annoyance. "Well, yes, I am. But, that's because I'm TRYING to forget about her."

"Oh, come on, the bimbo's not THAT bad." Kin noted with a smug little smirk on her face as she lightly continued to twirl her senbon in her fingers.

"She started calling me Naruto-kun." Naruto countered with a soft growl as he glared slightly at Kin. "And again, I blame you for this."

"Does that mean you'll give me a spanking?" Kin spoke up, her eyes gleaming hopefully as she squirmed suggestively in her seat.

"... Dammit!" Naruto groaned softly as he proceeded to bang his head against his palm and groaned out loud.

Jiraiya merely sighed as Kin continued to smirk slightly while she crossed her arms about her chest. "Do you have to do that NOW?"

Temari just lay there for a moment, staring at the three before groaning softly as she half closed her eyes. "You're all insane."

"Darlin', considering who your father was, I highly doubt that you've got any claim to being a paragon of sanity." Jiraiya drawled out before shaking his head as he gave Kin a slight, meaningful look.

It was then, as the sannin referred to her father in the past tense, that it finally hit her. Her father, the Kazekage was dead. Just like her mother, her uncle, and the rest of her family beyond her brothers. For a moment, she lay there, letting that simple truth sink in, before she offered up a question hesitantly. "How... How did he die?"

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya answered with a bitter twist of his features before he shook his head. "Before he even reached Konoha. Days ago probably."

"So, not only was my father an idiot, he's an idiot who got himself killed by the person who master-minded this mess." Temari spat out bitterly as she slowly shook her head. "Lovely."

"Someone sounds bitter." Kin observed with a falsely sweet smirk on her face before she casually shook her head.

"Kin-chan..." Naruto raised his head and gave the girl a slight, tired glare. "Leave Sunshine here alone."

"Stop calling me that!" Temari growled softly as her dark green eyes flashed back at the boy. "I have a name!"

"Yeah, so?" Kin answered before Naruto could respond. "You might as well get used to it... Sunshine."

"... You're a bitch you kn-"

"Yes, she does." Naruto cut in before Temari could finish. "We've called her on it, repeatedly. Eventually she just starts to give you a 'yes, and?' look."

"Eventually?" Kin gave Naruto an utterly amused look before she glanced over at Jiraiya. "I thought I did that straight off?"

"Sometimes." The white-haired man offered with a shrug before his lips curled back into a small, smug grin. "Others, they're just dense."

"Ah." Kin nodded sagely as she lightly rubbed her hands together. "The ones like Naruto-sama."

"Ayup."

"I'd be offended," Naruto noted with a careful glance towards Kin. "But considering how hard I work to ignore her insinuations..."

"A very true statement." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head. "He does work hard to ignore those insinuations alright."

"He does it just to frustrate me." Kin declared confidently as she crossed her arms about her chest with a firm canting bob of her head.

"I do it because she's crazy." Naruto countered as he locked eyes with Temari and refused to look at Kin.

"You're all insane." There was a note of sheer disbelief in Temari's voice as she stared at the three in front of her and repeated her earlier statement.

"I'm not insane." Naruto declared rather firmly, before pointing his finger from Kin to Jiraiya. "They are. I just get caught up in the craziness."

"Says the kid with enough clones to make his own army." Jiraiya shot back before shaking his head slightly and looking over Temari. "There are ANBU guards set around the building, so if you try to escape, well…"

"I can't believe you told them to strip her down to her underwear and leave her hog tied in my bed if they catch her trying to leave." Naruto muttered quietly before shaking his head with a sigh. "And I can't believe they listened."

Temari's eyes widened incredulously back at the blond boy before she turned her head and stared at the smirking Jiraiya. "You have got to be…"

"Nope, he's not." Jiraiya agreed with a sage nod of his head and rubbed at his chin for a moment. "Of course, he's not mentioning the pictures…"

"… Try and I swear I'll…"

"No one's going to take any pictures." Naruto put in quickly, before his face hardened just a bit. "Because you're not going to give him a reason to, got it, Sunshine?"

"Why the HELL do you insist on calling me that?!"

"I like it." He said simply, before grinning impishly as he reached forward and lightly patted her atop her head. "Plus, its fun to see you getting all worked up." Standing up then, he tiredly shook his head and glanced at the other two. "I'm going to bed. We can do the seal for Sunshine here tomorrow night."

And with that he turned, ignoring the flushed face of Temari before vanishing from the room out the door. After a moment's pause, Kin's brain slowly processed the full extent of things. "Wait… If she's there…"

"Couch." Could be heard echoing past the door. "And floor for you."

"But…!"

"I know you, Kin-chan. You won't keep those damned hands of yours to yourself."

"Dammit." The girl muttered softly as she shook her head, giving a sour glare to the visibly amused Jiraiya. "Not a word, you."

"Oh no, not a single word." Jiraiya agreed before turning his attention back to Temari as Kin fumed. "Why don't you go bug your Master? I need to have a word with our little princess here."

"Right." Kin rolled her eyes just a bit before shrugging her shoulders and glancing at Temari. "If he starts to grope you… Scream. It'll probably help me sleep better."

Temari stared at Kin for a long moment, before shaking her head in disgust. "Bitch."

"Yup." Kin affirmed as she threw an extra little sway in her hips as she turned and walked out of sight.

"Heh. Kids these days." Jiraiya chuckled slowly before shaking his head as he turned his attention back to Temari as he settled down into a seat and studied her for a long moment. "I suppose you have some questions?"

"What would be the point?" Temari hissed back as she glared slightly at the man. "I'm just a piece of property now, remember?"

"Oh, I can see what he likes to call you Sunshine." The sannin shook his head and chuckled just a bit as he lightly pursed his lips in thought. "Well let's see, where to begin? Your brothers are fine. Whether or not your sensei lives will depend on how much Yuugao can keep a leash on her temper."

At the girl's look of confusion Jiraiya shook his head. "He tried to kill her lover. She didn't take that well."

She blinked at that, before blinking again and staring at the man. "What?"

"Her lover, the original proctor of the third stage stumbled on a little intelligence swap between Orochimaru's mole in Konoha, and your instructor. Your instructor then tried to kill him to cover up the discovery of the meet." Jiraiya paused, lightly rubbing his chin in consideration. "Fortunately for Hayate, your instructor was already under surveillance, albeit from a much greater distance."

"And he identified Baki-sensei as his attacker." Temari supplied as she slowly closed her eyes and shook her head a bit.

"So did the ANBU tailing him." Jiraiya pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders, before smiling benignly back at the girl. "You can always try to talk Yuugao out of insisting on any… irreparable harm. She'll probably show up to escort the brat to sensei's funeral."

"How can you be so damned calm about this?" Temari growled softly as she glared up at the man. "Everything that happened… Hell, your teacher just died!"

"I'm a ninja girl. And a ninja is someone who endures." Jiraiya stated flatly as he slowly shook his head. "Sensei… Sensei chose that path. I know the technique he used. Better than anyone still alive in fact. He gave his life, freely and willingly. He died with a smile on his face. He's just one more name on a long, long list of people I've cared about that I've had to bury."

The simplicity of the statement caught Temari off guard as she stared up at the man, before averting her eyes as a flash of guilt bubbled up in her throat. As her silence hung in the air, Jiraiya simply nodded his head and rose up. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for you."

That said, Temari was left in darkness and silence as she contemplated what the sannin had told her.

-o-o-o-

Sakura Haruno stared in numbed disbelief at the figures lain out on the cold, uncaring slab in front of her. She couldn't quite seem to connect it, not yet, the fact that these pale, cold figures, with blank, unseeing eyes were actually her parents. Her loving, and oh so very alive mother and father who had been so proud of their little girl for having the strength become a ninja.

"I'm sorry to do this, but we need proper identification of the remains." A quiet voice spoke up as numbly Sakura recognized it as one of the medics standing behind her. "And even with everything we knew about in advance, there were a great number of causalities."

"I… I…" The words were thick on her tongue as she struggled to complete a sentence, before the tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Are they your parents?" The voice was gentle, even with the edge of impatience scored with a frustrated weariness.

"Y-yes." The word came hiccupped on her lips as she struggled not to collapse as she couldn't seem to bring herself to look away from the bodies on the slabs.

"I'm sorry." It was a numbed condolence, a clinical part of her mind noted it was probably due to the fact that this was far from the first and probably far from the last that the medic would have to go through that day. "Do you have anyone else that can take care of the funeral arrangements?"

"My… my Aunt, if she's still… still alive." Sakura murmured numbly before slowly shaking her head, reaching out towards her mother's cold body before jerking her hand back before she could touch the cold skin.

"I'll have someone contact her." The medic stated quiet politely, with a canting nod of the head before quietly gesturing towards the door. "I really, really don't want to sound rude, but…"

"You have other people to see about… identifying the bodies," Sakura mumbled quietly as she shuffled forward, eyes still half glazed.

"Yes," the medic said with a quiet firmness as a hand was lain on Sakura's shoulder and a light pressure moved her away from the bodies and towards the door. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." It was half whispered as it left her lips, but she moved steadily forward, feet brushing across the cool stone floors as she seemed to wander back out of the hospital without any real destination in mind.

"Sakura?" The voice was vaguely familiar, but she didn't quite recognize it as she turned her head and saw a vaguely familiar blur topped with silvery hair. "What are you doing here?"

"My… my parents…" Numbly, helplessly she turned and gestured towards the morgue before looking back at blur as the tears began to flow down her cheeks in a silvery stream of tears as she fought back the urge to collapse, crumpled to her knees.

Kakashi froze a moment as he stared down at the girl, as unbidden memories of his own childhood flashed across his mind, before he reached down and gently placed his hand on the girls shoulder as he crouched down. "What happened, Sakura?"

"T-the invasion… Their, their home…" There words were thick as they left her lips as she struggled to look into her teacher's face. "Some… some Sound Nin came across them, and… and... They were civilians!" A whimper left her lips as she broke into a series of pulsing sobs as she buried her face into Kakashi's vest.

For a moment, he crouched there, frozen in surprise by her action, before gently he reached up, enfolding her in his arms with far less awkwardness than he would have thought, and gently rubbed against her back. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"They… They weren't going to hurt anyone! They couldn't stop them!" A frantic look flashed across her eyes as she stared back at Kakashi. "Why?!"

For a moment, Kakashi simply held onto the girl, uncertain how to answer her and her question as a slight well of guilt began to pulse up from inside of him. "The truth, Sakura?"

She froze at that, staring up at him as she could feel the urge to immediately shake her head, to tell him to just tell her that it was an accident, that they wouldn't, couldn't have meant to kill them. Instead, she could feel the way her head nodded slowly, up and down. And the pit in her stomach sank even further.

A soft sigh left Kakashi's lips before he shook his head. "Because they were ordered to. Because Orochimaru wants Konoha to burn, not just the shinobi, but every man, woman and child. Because that is what shinobi have to do at times."

"Wha… what?!" Sakura stared up at Kakashi, as the horrified realization hit her and struggled to break free from his firm, gentle hold. "NO! I couldn't…! I wouldn't…!"

"Konoha, wouldn't." Kakashi agreed with a quiet nod of his head before shaking his head. "At least, we wouldn't call for indiscriminate killing like this. But…" He paused there, his face growing hard as he stared down into Sakura's eyes. "We kill, Sakura. That is a part of what being a ninja means, if you can't handle that…"

She hung her head, tears flowing fresh down her cheeks as she shivered heavily. "If I can't handle that, I don't have any place being a ninja, do I?"

"It hurts to lose people, Sakura." Kakashi stated simply as he gently turned his head, glancing off into the distance, unerringly looking straight towards the memorial that would soon have new names inscribed on it. "I know that better than anyone. But you still have a duty to do. We are ninja, we're still human, yes… But we must endure."

"I..." Sakura looked up at him for a moment, before hanging her head again. "I just… I keep seeing them, lying there… So… lifeless, and… and…"

"Sakura, you have time to learn to deal with it." Kakashi stated softly as he again placed his hand on her shoulder. "Everything is still fresh… Deal with it, face it… and you'll be able to move on. Otherwise… It will haunt you."

Slowly she nodded her head, looking up at him for a moment, eyes still gleaming with fresh spilt tears. "Where… where… I don't even know where I can stay! My home… my home is gone."

"You're friends with the Yamanaka girl, Ino, right?" Kakashi pointed out as he gently squeezed the girl on her shoulder. "I'm sure her parents will be happy to help you with everything."

"I…." She looked up at her teacher with tear stained, half unseeing eyes.

Sighing slightly Kakashi nodded his head as he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you there."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She mumbled softly, nodding her head as she quietly stumbled along next to him.

For a moment, he stared down at the girl with a pulse of emotion welling up inside of him and he cursed Orochimaru for taking away his students' innocence far too quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ryo for your thoughts?"

Anko didn't even bother glancing back as the voice pierced through the night sky as she sat, quietly atop the carved face of the third on the Hokage monument, a half empty bottle of sake settled next to her. "Why? Doubt they'd be worth it, Yuugao."

The purple haired woman slid down next to Anko, shrugging her shoulders just a bit as she settled into place, knees pull back as she rested her chin lightly at her knees. "You never know."

"Yeah, true enough." Anko shrugged her shoulders, before lifting up the bottle and offering it towards her companion. "So, how's Hayate doing?"

Yuugao took the bottle without a word, taking a quiet sip before lightly settling it back down between them. "According to the medics… They doubt they'll be able to bring him back to where he was before. Considering how he was to start off with…"

Anko grimaced as she nodded her head, before reaching down and taking the bottle herself for a sip of her own. "What's he saying about it?"

"Don't know." Yuugao admitted as she kept staring out into the village. "He won't really talk to me very much. I think… I think he's getting tired of trying."

"Bull shit." Anko shot back and snorted softly. "Hayate's too much of a stubborn fucker to just give up."

"Maybe."

"… Seriously?" Anko blinked a bit as she stared back at the dull way Yuugao had spoke and arched a brow back at her. "That bad?"

"That Sand Jounin… he messed him up. Badly." Yuugaoo admitted as she leaned into her legs a bit more. "They barely put him back together again, and without Tsunade-sama…"

"Heard it's the same for Gai's kids too." Anko admitted quietly. "Both those boys… That Gaara kid fucked 'em both up." There was a pause, before a slightly triumphant gleam entered into her eyes. "But, you heard what the brat did, didn't you?"

A slow, faint smile graced the ANBU's lips and she nodded her head quietly. "Yes, I did…." Then the frown faded a bit as she glanced over at Anko. "Did you hear about what the Hokage… what the Third set up for the Sand kunoichi genin?"

"Haven't really been paying much attention to the rumor mill." Anko answered back with a shrug. "Was busy killing those Sound and Sand fuckers that were running around killing civvies."

"She's ending up with the brat, like the bitch." Yuugao answered simply as she offered Anko back a shrug of her own.

A soft whistle filled the air before Anko bit off a laugh and shook her head. "Heh, poor kid, he's just gonna be swamped in trouble, isn't he?"

"… You do remember her teacher was the one who did that to Hayate, right?" Yuugao shot back with a slight glower in her eyes.

"Yeah, so? That was her teacher, not her." Anko gave the woman a simple, flat, penetrating look. "Or are you going to blame me for what MY teacher did?"

"Well, no." She faltered at that, wincing slightly as she could feel the simple reminder hitting hard. "It's just…"

"Yuugao…. Just shut up before I hurt you." Anko growled softly as she turned her head and glared back at her friend, who shrank back instinctively under her gaze. "'It's just…' is the reason why I went through hell for years because of what he did. I didn't even KNOW about the shit he did, but I still got blamed for it. You know what the fuck I went through, now you're telling me you're going to turn around and do it to someone fuckin' else?"

"This is different!" Yuugao growled softly as she glared back at Anko stubbornly. "You never went traitor! She was part of a plot to betray the treaty and wipe us out!"

"And she was a ninja, following orders." Anko countered back with a snort and a shake of her head. "What you'd rather that she HAD turned traitor first?"

"Kin did." Yuugao muttered softly as she reached down, snatching the sake bottle and taking a gulp.

"Yeah, well Kin was given a fuckin' death sentence for no reason other than it amused the fucker." Anko snapped back and snorted softly. "You have to actually give loyalty to get it back."

"I… I just…" Yuugao growled softly in frustration as she took another drink from the bottle.

"Want someone to pay." Anko nodded her head slightly as she gazed out over the village. "I get it, I really fuckin' do. Why the fuck do you think I haven't started gutting people who refuse to see that I'm not like that bastard teacher of mine?"

"I know, I know!" Yuugao growled a bit and sighed as she hung her head. "I just couldn't find that fucker during the Invasion, and now…"

"Now they're not likely to let you take it out of his hide." Anko finished with a nod of her head. "And you're worried if you start talking with the little ray of sunshine, you'll not want to go do something stupid and will remember that the guy was just doing it under orders, like we would."

Yuugao stared back at Anko and glared at her before she took another drink. "Dammit, you're supposed to be the blood thirsty one telling me to go do it, not convincing me not to!"

"Sorry." Anko drawled out insincerely as she rolled her eyes. "Come back when I'm sober after my buzz is gone."

"No thanks, then you'll kill him yourself and not save anything for me." Yuugao shot back as she rolled her own eyes before setting the bottle down on the stone between them. "I have to just let it go, don't I?"

"You could always just call his head in advance if they ever try to fuck with us again….?" Anko offered with a lazy shrug of her shoulders before looking back out across the village.

"Dammit." Yuugao half whined out before sighing as she huffed just a bit and flopped back onto the cool stone.

"This a private party over here, or can a few others join in?" A new voice cut in as a turn of the head revealed Asuma and Kurenai standing, with a bottle of sake in the man's hand.

"Asuma." Anko nodded her head to the man before gesturing around them. "It's your pops' head, who would I be to deny you a seat."

A grateful nod was given as silently he settled down, staring out into the village with worn, weary eyes as he settled the bottle down onto the cooled stone. "Thanks."

"Hard to believe he's actually gone." She had let the silence hang for a moment, a kind of respectful passing as Kurenai has slid down, taking a seat between her and Asuma, before she spoke again. "Always figured the old man would always be there, outliving us all."

"Yeah, Pops always seemed to be invincible." Asuma agreed with a slow canting nod of his head as he looked out across the village, before he flicked open his lighter and lit the tip of his cigarette. "I mean... All three of the Great Wars, and the Peaces in between them. I kind of always figured, no matter how far I ran off, he'd always be here, waiting for me to come back to."

He nodded his head quietly as he could feel the slight, squeezing pressure of Kurenai's hand on his, glancing at her with a slight smile on his lips as he felt the warmth of her skin pressing into his own as her voice softly filled the air. "He'll always be here though, looking out over the village."

"Maybe." Anko admitted with a shrug of her shoulders before she took a drink of her own. "But still won't be the same. There aren't many left that could tell us about the First and Second because they knew them, trained under them, fought by their side."

"That's the way it goes." A new voice spoke up as Kakashi nodded his head to the rest, while settling down with his own sake bottle. "Time moves on, all we can do is savor the time we have with those we care about while they're still with us, then wait for the days when we go to join them."

"Yes, but in the meantime, we still have lives to live, and time to enjoy." Kurenai shot back as she slowly shook her head and glanced out across the slightly ravaged buildings of Konoha.

"Doing our best to set forth a most Youthful example!" Gai's voice cut in, though somberly lacking its usual vigor. "To show that our Flames of Youth are not quenched!"

"Heh..." Asuma chuckled softly as he glanced back over his shoulder, watching as Jounin after Jounin began to trickle in, filling the tops of the Hokages' heads, as the stared out across their home. For a time, there was silence and peace, the air hanging with a somber note as they bowed their heads in respect. Then, when Asuma lifted his head high again, he lifted up his bottle of sake, and spoke in a clear tone everyone could hear. "To Konoha's Will of Fire. May she never gutter out."

"To the Will of Fire."

-o-o-o-

Naruto groaned softly as he slowly came awake, shifting out of the rather uncomfortable position he was in, before blinking slightly as he glanced at the body curled next to his. "... Didn't I tell you to sleep on the floor?"

"Mmm?" Kin sleepily opened her eyes and glanced at Naruto before shrugging slightly as she snuggled into him. "Couldn't sleep, too used to you lying next to me."

"... It's only been a month." Naruto pointed out as he gave the girl a half-hearted glare.

"So?" A lazy smirk curled onto her lips as she lightly looked at him with half lidded eyes, before frowning slightly. "Besides this is likely the last night I'll have you all to myself."

"Eh? Why?" Naruto blinked slightly at the girl, confusion written across his face as he instinctively began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Where do you THINK Sunshine is going to be staying?" Kin countered back with a slight, half glare at Naruto before shaking her head and sighing as she laid her head on his chest.

"Bah... wha?" Naruto blinked a moment, then again, before he stared back at Kin. "Wait... She's gonna...?"

"Where did you think she'd sleep?" Kin shot back and rolled her eyes.

"... I kinda figured I'd get her a futon and leave her there." Naruto admitted with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

"... Oh." Kin blinked slightly, then blinked again. "That works."

As she immediately curled even more tightly against his chest, Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, I could also do the same thing with yo- OW!"

The slight growl Kin gave off as she kept her teeth buried in his chest as she glared up at him almost made him sweat drop, before he reached down and firmly pinched her side. "Stop that!"

"Ow... Don't you dare!" Kin hissed softly as she glared back at her Master. "This is MY spot and I'm not giving it up for anyone!"

"Ok, that's it." Naruto suddenly grabbed the girl and rolled them both off of his couch, landing atop her with a heavy thud as he glared down at the girl who stared up at him with wide, blinking eyes. "You're a bitch, I get it. But, you're MY bitch, stop treating me like I'm your own personal little chew toy!"

For a moment, Kin blinked, then blinked again, staring owlishly back up at him, before the words slipped out past her mouth before she could even think. "Or else what?"

Naruto stared back at the girl for a moment, his eyes conflicted, as his visibly struggled to come up with an answer. As he remained silent, the owlish look was slowly replaced by a growing sneer curling up her lips. "Yeah, there is no or else, is there?"

Before he could answer, she lunged forward and bit him again, digging her teeth into his skin again, earning an angry yelp in response as he roughly grabbed hold of her and shoved her back down. "DAMMIT! I told you to...!"

"Yeah? So?! You think I should listen to you just because you tell me to!?" Kin snarled back at him as she started to struggle back against his weight. "I told you! You have to prove you're strong enough to keep me! You think all this pussy footing around, being nice and crap is proving anything?!"

"So what, you want me to beat the shit out of you?" He snarled back at her as suddenly he jammed his hand down next to her head, as suddenly she could see strands of her hair flying up into the air, along with flecks of sawdust. "You want me to cut you? Rip you apart? Is THAT what you want? HUH?!"

She could feel the sudden pressure of her heart, hammering in her chest as she stared up at him, eyes suddenly wide as she could feel the sudden flush of heat rising up her cheeks, staring into his eyes, before suddenly she could feel the way his hands grabbed hold of her hair, not waiting for a response. A startled shriek left her lips, a flash of dull pain as she was forced up, before he twisted them both around, pinning her onto her chest with a growl.

That brief instant of shock and desire, gave way to a sudden flush of anger as she suddenly shifted, elbows flying back, trying to strike into him, as she kicked her legs awkwardly back as she bucked her hips back at him. Then she felt her nails meeting his flesh, and she clawed, not even bothering to put words to her voice, merely snarling back at him as her eyes flashed angrily.

Then she felt his knee, digging down into the small of her back, pinning her down into place as an instant later, her wrists were caught in the rough flesh of his calloused hands. She fought, even harder then, trying to buck him off, to force him away, even as she felt the way he forced her arms back, pinning them behind her back. A sudden wet pulse of fear and desperation curled up from inside of her and drove her into a panicked struggle.

SMACK!

Instantly she stilled felt the blow to her naked ass. Dimly, a part of her mind recognized that her sleeping shirt had ridden up during their struggles, exposing her completely, but it simply didn't fully process. Then came another, then another as she bit back a whimper that threatened to well up from the depths of her throat.

Only five slaps onto her tender flesh, and then he was shifting, the weight releasing from her back as she glanced back at him with a look that mixed incredulity with disappointment.

He wasn't done however. She could feel the way he grabbed hold of her hair, his hand still holding firmly onto her wrists behind her back as he rose, pulling her to her feet with him. Then, he sat, and she was collapsed back across his lap in an oh-so-familiar position, and suddenly her struggles began anew.

SMACK!

It stilled her again, as her eyes widened and she could hear the way his voice slowly broke the heavy silence that had filled the air. "This is what you wanted, wasn't it? Forced down, put across my lap..." A sudden stinging smack struck her ass again. "Are you HAPPY now? Huh? Isn't this what you _wanted_?!"

She whimpered, so softly that she wasn't sure a sound had actually left her throat, as she hung her head, tears slowly streaming out of her eyes, even as she slowly pushed her ass back up against his hand as a single word blurted past her lips. "More..."

His grip instantly went slack as he stared at her, his hand limp as the sheer disbelief entered his voice. "W... what?!"

"Please... Naruto-sama... Please more..." It was said in a soft, almost whimpering voice as he stared down at her, her whole body rigid across his lap as her voice trembled with shame. "Please... please... please..."

Suddenly realization struck him and he could went rigid, disgust rolling over his features as he moved to suddenly remove her from his lap, to stand, to run and get away, to be, anywhere but here. "I... I..."

Only, her freed hands were now gripping, tightly onto his legs, as she refused to let him go, her tear stained face lifting up as she stared not quite into his eyes, staring down at his mouth, his nose, anywhere but those sudden, panicking eyes. "Don't stop. Just... Don't stop. Prove it. Show me you're not gonna run... Please, please Naruto-sama... Show me I'm _worth_ it."

He stilled, the panic still pounding in his chest as he stared down at the girl, eyes wide as he could feel himself, torn between the sudden, panicking fear, and the calm, steady whisper in the back of his mind, telling him to do what she asked.

Then her face pulled away, tears streaking down anew as anger started to hiss into her breath. "Fine, so fucking be it, _Master_." She said that word with such disdain he flinched, like it was an insult as he could feel her suddenly pulling away, letting go of his leg.

"Did... I say you could get up?" He wasn't sure where he found the strength to speak, he wasn't sure how he found the words, as suddenly he could see the contented smile on Haku's lips as he slowly slumped down off Kakashi's arm onto the cool, unfeeling congrete of the bridge. He could see the tears in Zabuza's eyes as he spoke, as he asked for his last, simple favors, before dying so willingly for the one he'd called his tool.

And it shattered, as he watched Orochimaru, smirking coldly, unfeelingly down at the girl who had gone still across his lap. Discarding her like she was nothing but trash. Throwing her away.

"What was that, _Master_?" Again it was hissed, the venom only growing now as she seemed to shake off the sudden way his question had sent a hopeful shiver down her spine.

"I said... Did I tell you, that you could get up?" Strength was growing as he reached down, grabbing hold of her hair again as she went rigid against his touch.

"What, you think some..."

SMACK!

It cut her off in mid-word as she froze again, swallowing, visibly, loudly as she hung her head, letting the dark veil of her hair fall across her eyes. Silent, rigid, she waited. And the question remained, could he continue?

SMACK!

Again it came, almost tentative, but growing stronger, more assured before it fell again. A solid blow in fact, before another, then, another fell. Each firmer, more confidant as his bare hand struck down on her naked flesh. Finally, a soft, muffled sob, broke past her lips, one single wet sound, and then it was like a dam had suddenly broken.

He continued, moving into a slow, almost steady rhythm as the racking sobs left her lips and the tears spilled down her cheeks. A moment's hesitance as he heard her cries, uncertainty warring within him, before he could a tremor of emotion in her crying voice that made his eyes widen again. Relief.

The next strike, half faltered, but quickly firmed itself again at the next. And she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, throat catching as she simply let go. Finally, after time later, neither was certain of just how long, she raised her head, nuzzling lightly against his hand. By sudden, mutual understanding, the blows stopped, and without a word, she shifted up, curling against his chest as his fingers instinctively ran through her hair.

They were quieter now, more subdued as they left her lips. A gentle pulse of motion as he felt the way her arms wrapped themselves about his chest. Finally, after long, lingering moments, her head lifted, and she looked up at him with red rimmed, tear stained eyes, and spoke in a thick, raw voice. "Th-thank you, Naruto-sama."

He nodded, a small slightly smile curling over his lips, before he pulled off his shirt, and carefully wiped her eyes and face clean with it. "I... I'm sorry, Kin-chan... I didn't... I didn't understand how much you needed that."

"_I_ didn't know how much I needed it." Kin answered back with a slow shake of her head, smiling slightly as she could feel the tenderness he took in helping her clean, before a slight, impish smile curled over her lips. "Does this mean if I tell you I need it, you'll join me in the shower?"

"Not a chance." He stated flatly as he gave her a look before leaning in and kissing her atop her head. "Not right now at least."

"Drat." She made a weak giggle in response, before grabbing hold of him and hugging him tight. "Go take your shower then, Master. I'm probably gonna need to take a while with mine and I don't wanna keep you waiting."

"You sure, Kin-chan?" A slight uncertainty was in his voice, as he lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"Yeah, go on." She smiled slightly before sliding off his lap and nudging him. "Just don't take up all the hot water."

"Humph, that's you, not me." He muttered softly before shaking his head and wandering over to the bathroom.

Smiling slightly Kin turned then settled back on the couch, before wincing heavily as she felt the soreness on her rear. "Owww... dammit, that hurts."

"Well, I think that falls into the no duh category there." A familiar voice drawled out as Kin instantly stiffened before slowly, reluctantly turning around to see the familiar face of Anko smirking down at her.

"Fuck." She paused staring up at the woman. "You... saw...? Of course you did." A groan left her lips, before she buried her face in her hands. "Fuck."

"What, you think anyone around here could have missed your little spat?" Anko chuckled a bit before she canted her head lightly to the side and shook her head as she flopped down onto the couch next to the girl. "Just think of what the blonde Suna girl is thinking."

"Oh, hell. I forgot about Sunshine." Kin paled visibly as she kept her hands buried in her face. "Dammit all."

"Don't worry about it." Anko waved her hand negligently before chuckling softly as she canted her head to the side. "So, feeling better now that you finally got what you wanted?"

She froze in place at the woman's words, before slowly looking up, staring at her for a long moment, before her dark eyes took on a look of honest speculation, then slowly she nodded her head. "Yeah, actually, I think I did."

"This mean you're going to be a good, well behaved girl now?" Anko's eyes danced playfully as she let the smirk grow across her lips.

Kin stared back at her incredulously, before snorting, loudly in response. "Oh, hell no. Do I _look_ like one of those goody-goody girls that always behave?"

"Nah, but I figured I'd tease you about it any way." Anko agreed with a slow little chuckle before shaking her head as her face grew serious. "You know that was a dangerous game you played there."

"Err…" Kin blinked a moment, before flushing slightly as she hung her head. "I just… After everything…"

"You felt you needed to push it." Anko nodded her head slightly before continuing to affix Kin with a look. "The problem being, he's been through things as much as you this last month, what would have happened if he HADN'T reacted the right way?"

"My life would have gotten really shitty, really quickly." Kin stated simply before shrugging her shoulders as she hung her head. "I would've probably kept pushing and pushing and pushing… and if he kept not reacting the right way? I would've kept pushing things until I was dead probably."

"Yup, probably." Anko agreed with a nod of her head, before flicking the girl's forehead sternly. "And how would the brat have reacted to that?"

"Not… well?" There was a quiet admission in her voice as she winced and hung her head slightly.

"Very, very not well." A nod of agreement was given as Anko casually threw a glance towards the bathroom door, before chuckling a bit. "Though, next time? Might want to make it more private. What do you think would have happened if the old pervert had walked in on you two?"

"In a scene like that, he would keep his mouth shut and not interfere." Jiraiya's voice answered them as both females suddenly widened their eyes and whirled around to stare at the somber looking sannin. "There wasn't anything kinky, or perverted about that."

"You… you… saw…?" Kin almost squeaked out the words before burying her face in her hands and groaning audibly. "Oh, joy, wonderful, great."

Jiraiya snorted slightly and rolled his eyes a bit. "Grow up. My readers like girls moaning and begging for more like naughty, kinky girls, not girls breaking down and into sobbing messes when they're spanked. That's just not sexy."

"So glad you noticed." Kin spat back bitterly as she lightly glared at Jiraiya.

"Eesh, down girl, don't make me get the muzzle." Jiraiya chuckled softly.

"I really, really don't wanna know." Naruto's voice broke in as he walked back into the room, half dressed in his pants, with his bare chest still slightly glistening from moisture. "Kin-chan, shower's free."

"Oh, thank the kamis." The girl muttered before quickly running off towards the show, pausing, almost impulsively to give a kiss to her Master's cheek. "You have perfect timing, Naruto-sama."

Naruto blinked, blushing slightly as Kin raced away before turning and regarding the bemused looks on Anko and Jiraiya's faces. "I really don't wanna know, do I?"

"What? We only wanted to congratulate you on such an excellent performance with your spoil." Anko offered with an overly innocent smile on her lips.

"Yes, you stumbled half way through, but that was a nice recovery and finish." Jiraiya agreed with a pair of thumbs up directed at the boy.

"… And yet, they insist on telling me." Naruto muttered slightly as he gave the pair a slight glare. "Does everything I say just go in one ear and out the other with you two?"

"Nah, we only ignore what you say when it amuses us." Anko countered back with a curling smirk on her face. "So, ready to get started on your little ray of sunshine?"

"Already?" Naruto blinked slightly and stared at the woman. "But, I just got up!"

"Kid, it's well past noon. You've been sleeping most of the day." Jiraiya supplied with a chuckle. "Lemme tell you, that girl has been getting pretty antsy."

"… Wonderful." Naruto muttered sourly before shaking his head with a soft sigh of resignation. "Just gets better and better…" It was then he glanced down at the floor and winced slightly as he saw the small vertical hole he'd gouged in it. "Ugh, and I gotta fix that too."

"Yup, our little brat is finally starting to turn into a man! Aren't you so proud?" Anko snickered softly as she turned her head and smirked over at Jiraiya.

"Well, if it's bringing out the maternal side of you, I'd be happy to help you practice the whole process until you find someone to…" Jiraiya ducked the kunai Anko had thrown at him and huffed back at her. "Really, I was only offering."

"Can you, ya know, NOT destroy my apartment?" Naruto cut in as he glared at Anko.

"Oh, um, oops?"

-o-o-o-

Temari grunted softly as she heard the voices again, speaking up outside the room as she struggled again against her bonds in no small amount of frustration. She'd been lying here, most of the night, wide awake and stuck alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that weren't exactly pleasant.

Then, finally a short time ago, she'd heard voices again and she felt a sudden surge of hope that finally she'd be able to at least have someone to talk to. Then muffled voices had gotten angry. Then a thud, more anger, before eventually audible sobbing, audible feminine sobbing then murmured voices again. It made the dark pit in her stomach only grow with each passing moment, before she could hear the distant rumbling of the shower coming to life.

For a time, she tensed up, expecting to suddenly have someone walk in on her at any moment. Any muffled sounds she could have heard from the voices still in the living room had been drowned out by quiet roar of the falling water. She relaxed, if only for a moment, as she again let her eyes fall closed, forcing herself to take a slow and deep breaths. Only, instantly she grew tensed up again the moment that the sounds of the shower stopped again.

Instantly she could again hear the sound of voices in the distance, chattering about something she couldn't quite make out. Then, the door quietly swept open and shut, causing her eyes to snap open. What she saw made her stare at the dark haired girl before her uncertainly.

Kin's eyes were red rimmed, her cheeks still tinged slightly red as she regarded the girl laying tied down on the bed. A moment later she sighed and shook her head with a grumble as she pulled off her sleeping shirt and walked, now completely naked across the room towards where she kept her clean clothes. In the process, she gave Temari a complete view of her almost uniformly red ass.

"He…" She blurted out, uncertain of what exactly she should say as she found her eyes staring at the tender, pale skin.

"Spanked me, yes." Kin noted with a sarcastic drawl of her lips and a light roll of her head as she canted her neck back and gave her a patronizing look. "Any other obvious observations you'd like to make, Sunshine?"

Temari turned her head and met those glaring eyes, before she found herself unable to keep looking into those strangely bemused looking eyes. "Why?"

"Because I deserved it?" Kin offered as she glanced at Temari with her head canted to the side. "Because I finally, finally pushed him hard enough that he pushed back and showed me that he's not some whiny little pushover? Because I _needed_ to know if he could keep me or not?"

She snorted softly and shook her head as she picked up one of her clean, spare outfits and after a moment's hesitation, pulled out the mask to go with it as she glanced towards Temari again. "Because, Sunshine, we're property, and when we misbehave, we get punished. Same rules as the ninja world, only there's only ever going to be one person laying the punishment on you."

"You have more of a choice in the ninja world." Temari insisted, though her voice never quite made it above a whisper, causing Kin to snort again.

"Right." Kin rolled her eyes slightly as she glanced at Temari with a smirk. "Make up your mind, Sunshine. Did you or did you not have a choice about things with the Invasion?"

"You know I didn't." Temari's eyes flashed with no small bit of anger as Kin smirked back at her.

"Then, deal with it." Kin stated flatly. "You had a choice, you chose to not have one. That lead to this." She half sneered at the girl as she walked straight towards the room's entrance to the bathroom. "Deal with the consequences, I did."

With that, she shut the bathroom door on Temari's face, leaving the blonde girl alone again with her thoughts.

-o-o-o-

It was sometime later, after Kin's far, far longer shower, that the door opened once more, to reveal a still bare-chested Naruto, who blushed slightly as he quickly walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt. "Err… Forgot the… ya know."

"So I noticed." Temari stated dully as she sighed slightly and gave him another look. "How much longer am I going to be stuck like this?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm err… not really sure." Naruto admitted with a pause and a shrug of his shoulders, before he turned and yelled out the door. "Oi! Pervert! Time to bring out Sunshine?"

"Eh, won't hurt." Was heard coming back. "Make sure you strip her down though first!"

Naruto paused a moment, staring back at the door before groaning audibly. "Kin-chan! Sunshine needs to be stripped!"

"… And?" The voice could be heard answering back. "You saying you _don't_ want to see her naked?"

He opened his mouth to respond, before shutting it again with an audible click. "Dammit, that's not fair! There's no right answer to that!"

"Yes, there is!" Anko's voice chimed in with a happy, audible smirk in her voice. "Untie her, have her strip and bring her in!"

"And get in a good feel of the situation." Jiraiya's voice added cheerfully. "Unless, of course you'd rather I did it?"

Naruto quickly slammed the door shut, immediately cutting off anything the pervert might've added before groaning audibly as he gave the girl an almost apologetic look. "So, as you can see I don't really have much of a choice in the matter on this… Are you gonna behave?"

"Not like I exactly have a choice in the matter." Temari glared, sullenly back at Naruto before muttering audibly. "If I didn't, you'd probably just spank me."

"Well, probably." Naruto agreed after a moment's thought as he nodded his head thoughtfully, before blushing slightly. "Err, well… that is…"

"I'm going to behave." Temari stated flatly. "I have no interest in being spanked."

"Oh, thank Kami for small favors." Naruto murmured for a moment before shaking his head and moving over as he lightly flicked his fingers over the ropes holding her limbs in place, and they fell apart. "Well, shall we then?"

Still glaring, Temari sighed and slumped just a bit as she began to disrobe.


	13. Chapter 13

Temari held her arm reflexively across her breasts and between her legs as she glared back at an amused looking Kin and Jiraiya as she held her head proud and high. A pointless defiance in light of what she faced, but she still had her pride. And for all its damning qualities, here and now it gave her a strength she desperately needed.

"Aw, isn't that cute! She's shy!" Kin noted with an utterly amused look on her face.

"If you think I'm going to parade about in front of you perverts, you've got another thing coming!' Temari hissed back as she leveled a glare back at the shorter girl."

"What, you think you've got something we haven't seen before, Sunshine?' Anko shot back with a chuckle. "I can practically guarantee you we've all seen better."

"Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya stated with a lecherous grin written across his face. "It was so totally worth her almost killing me for."

"I know I have." Kin agreed with a smirk before jerking her thumb at Anko. "And all she needs to do is look in the mirror."

"I do have a kick ass body, don't I?" Anko preened slightly as she crossed her arms purposely under her chest.

As one, the group turned their heads towards Naruto, who stared blankly back at them. "What?"

"Come on, brat! No need to be shy!" The smirk plastered across Jiraiya's face was one of pure lechery. "Have you or have you not seen better than Sunshine here?"

"No comment." Naruto answered back as he blushed and looked away.

"Oh, come on!" Anko spoke up, a feral grin on her face. "How about that move you used to beat the old man?"

"He managed to beat sensei?" Jiraiya spoke up incredulously.

"One hit KO from what I here!" Anko agreed, the smirk only growing on her face.

"Oh, now this I have to see." Kin's voice chimed in as her eyes shone.

"But...!" Naruto immediately protest as his hands rose up defensively.

"I wanna see this myself." Jiraiya added in as he stared back at Naruto with growing smirk on his lips.

"Come on! Sunshine, help me out here!" Naruto almost whined as he looked pleadingly at Temari for help.

The girl merely stared, flatly back at him. "Why the hell are you asking me?!"

"Because they're all ganging up on me!" He shot back as his eyes glistened imploringly back at her.

"... I can't believe Gaara lost to you." Temari's voice was absolutely incredulous as she slowly shook her head again. "I can't believe _I_ lost to you!"

There was something about her tone, the simple disbelief, the scorn and the derision in it that struck a cord in Naruto. A cord that quickly snapped as he glared back at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, you want to be that way?!" Naruto growled out before his hands flashed through sings. "I _have _seen better!"

And in a sudden explosion of chakra smoke, Naruto was replaced by a shapely, naked, teenage girl, her long blonde hair done up in a pair of ponytails as she stretched back with her arms behind her head, before speaking in a cute, throaty purr as she smiled innocently at Kin. "Don't you agree, Kin-chan?"

Kin stared back at him, mouth completely agape.

"Now that's what I call a technique!" Jiraiya's hands rose up, thumbs pointed upwards with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Ha!" Anko laughed out loud as she grinned back at Naruto. "I can see why the old man had a problem with that!"

Temari herself eyed the figure critically for a moment before snorting softly. "Well, of course I'm not going to hold a candle to some perverted boy's wet dream."

"Hey! I am _not_ a pervert!" She pouted back at Temari before turning towards Kin. "Kin-chan! She's calling me a pervert!"

Kin stared back at the feminine figure for a moment before slowly shaking her head. "You're entirely too good at that, Naruto-sama."

"I practiced!" She giggled again, before shaking her head and suddenly dispersing the transformation, returning to his normal form.

"Stay like that when I'm training you, and I'll teach you any technique you want!" Jiraiya spoke up, his eyes gleaming lecherously as he fingers waggled meaningfully.

"… You, seriously, seriously worry me, you know that, you old pervert?" Naruto inched away from Jiraiya staring nervously back at the man with steadily widening eyes.

"Says the kid that uses a technique like that." Temari bit back out as she continued to glare at the boy as she held her arms protectively about her body.

"A technique I wasn't gonna use until you everyone kept pestering me about it." Naruto countered with a huffing glare as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"And yet, you still developed it." Temari shot back with a glare.

"And yet, it still knocked out a Kage." Naruto again responded, with a bit of a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"He's got you there, Sunshine." Anko agreed with a smug little smirk on her lips. "What works, works."

"Yup." Jiraiya agreed before he suddenly got an entirely too happy smile on his lips as he looked off into the distance. "Why… I remember one time I took down a group of Suna Kuniochi with nothing but Toad Oil and some creative… undressing."

"… I seriously, seriously don't want to know." Temari hissed out as her glare shifted from Naruto to Jiraiya.

"I do!" Kin spoke up quickly with a happily sadistic grin on her face as she eyed Temari. "Especially with how much you don't want him to tell it."

"I hate you all." Temari declared with a flat hiss of breath as she glared at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jiraiya rolled his eyes a bit and smirked at the girl before gesturing to the clean and blank floor. "Go lie down, I need to bleed the brat."

"Again?" Naruto half whined as he glared lightly back at Jiraiya. "Didn't you get enough last time?"

"New batch of ink." Jiraiya stated simply with a bemused grin on his lips. "Do you _really_ want me to keep around a batch of ink that I can use to make seals attuned to you?" There was a pause, the man's eyes taking on an entirely worrisome gleam as he just _smiled _back at Naruto.

"…" Naruto stared back at the man for a moment, his mouth opening, then shutting before opening again as a slight whimper escaped his lips as he turned to Anko. "I… really don't want to know, do I?"

"No, you really don't." Anko agreed with a smirk, before pausing as she turned her head and glanced at the still almost leering Jiraiya. "And to be honest, neither do I."

"Spoilsports." Jiraiya muttered lightly with a slight pout.

-o-o-o-

It had taken longer for Jiraiya to set up Temari's seal than it had Kin's. Or, more precisely, they'd discovered something about the girl that made it rather difficult for them to paint the ink onto her flesh. She was ticklish, humorously so if you took the way Anko exploded into laughter the third time Temari's foot had unconsciously struck Jiraiya's body.

The fact that Kin and Naruto had joined her, albeit much more subdued, had made the sannin grumble all the more. But still, finally the scene had reached a familiar point. The empty spot on Temari's back beckoned.

"So, same as last time, huh?" Naruto asked slightly nervously as he rolled up his sleeve and gingerly walked over to Temari, taking care to not step on the glistening ink of the seal array spiraling around her.

"Mhm." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head and a slight smirk as he rubbed his hands in anticipation, or perhaps impatience. "Put your hand down there already, brat, so I can finish it up and we can get this show on the road."

"Right, right." Naruto shook his head as he carefully spread his fingers against the soft, warm skin of Temari's back. "You told her what will happen if things go wrong, right?"

"Wait, go wrong?" Temari immediately spoke up, her eyes widening as she visibly tensed up.

"Oh, like if you chose to move at the wrong time, breaking the seal, et cetera and so on." Jiraiya waved his hand negligently as he pointed towards Kin. "She's fine if you hadn't noticed."

"I didn't move." Kin offered helpfully, before smiling sweetly at Temari. "But, in the interests of a greater understanding of sealing, could you? That way I know how bad it can get."

"You know, if it goes wrong, there's just as much of a chance of the brat getting the backlash as her, right?" Anko noted with a bemused smirk on her lips.

"On second thought, move a muscle and I'll be sticking my senbon in very uncomfortable places." Kin quickly corrected as she glared back at Temari.

"Make up your mind already." Temari grunted softly, her body already tensed up from the feeling of Naruto's calloused hand touching on the soft flesh of her back.

"… Why me?" Naruto grunted softly as he turned his head and stared at Jiraiya. "Did the old man secretly hate me or something?"

"Bah! Don't you know there are men the world over that would give anything to be in your position?" Jiraiya muttered audibly as he carefully moved the ink into the final portions of the seal.

"Yea, they're called perverted idiots." Naruto agreed with a mutter and a half glare as he twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Humph." Jiraiya half glared at the boy for a moment, a look of dissatisfaction on his face before sighing as he dipped his brush into the ink once more before adding again to the designs. "Go on and ruin a poor old man living vicariously through his cute little disciple."

"Since when did I become your disciple?" Naruto countered back with a half glare before turning his head towards a smirking Anko and Kin. "Well? I sure as hell don't remember ever agreeing to it!"

"He does have a point, you never did ask him if he even wanted to be your disciple, you old pervert." Anko agreed with a chuckle as she leaned back idly balancing a kunai on the tip of her finger.

"Details, details." Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively as he continued to work on the design. "Work with me here, brat."

"I do already have a teacher, remember?" Naruto countered, before wincing slightly as he glanced away reflexively. "Well, kinda."

"Well he must've been some teacher to have taught you enough to beat Gaara." Temari couldn't help but mutter slightly, before she fought down the blush as she reluctantly added in. "And me."

Anko's snickering laugh made the girl turn her head, and earned her a glare as the special jounin spoke up as she nudged Kin with her elbow. "Right, Kakashi… he's some kinda teacher all right, ain't he, bitch?"

"The bad kind." Kin agreed with a huff. "Hell… you-know-who trained me more than that guy apparently trained Naruto-sama."

"Well he trained me more too, but I _was_ his apprentice at the time." Anko agreed with a bemused smirk on her lips as she lightly ruffled Kin's hair with her free hand.

"Yes, and I was his disposable throw away little minion." Kin agreed, before pulling out a senbon and jabbing it towards Anko's hand, even as the woman twisted her hand away in a negligent, almost bored, display. "Which, really should tell you about how much that bastard gave a…"

"Remember, he is still, technically, the brat's superior." Anko cut in with a chuckle as she flicked the back of Kin's knuckles. "Thus, that means he's your superior too."

"Hmph, give me the old pervert any day." Kin muttered softly as she crossed her arms about her chest and half glared off to the side.

"You know, I'd feel honored, if she hadn't had more than a few moments worth of time with Kakashi." Jiraiya muttered a bit and shook his head. "He's just…"

The looks the two females sent him made him flinch slightly, and Naruto glance about in confusion. "Huh? He's just what?"

"Long story, kid, long story." Jiraiya muttered softly as he focused again on the seal, double checking it with a critical eye. "All right, whenever you're ready, just like before."

"So, what, he beat me on what, luck and natural ability?" Temari spoke up sarcastically before snorting a bit, cutting off Naruto's attempt to start. "Yeah, right, he had training…"

"You're right, I did." Naruto agreed, before he suddenly pushed out his chakra and cut off anything Temari might've added.

It was like suddenly being surrounded by an ocean. She could feel it churning wild, untamed, and yet, moving with a flowing purpose. Washing into a deep, deep part of her she hadn't ever really cared to come to understand.

Unlike Kin, Temari was no genjutsu expert. She had not spent countless hours crafting her control, learning, intimately the way her chakra flowed and the best way to control it. No, she had been a ninjutsu expert, and where Kin's coils had been like a carefully crafted series of pipes, to move her chakra most efficiently, hers was spring fed stream that could one day grow into a river as it flowed with a steady purpose.

A stream that suddenly found itself dwarfed before the ocean that was the boy above her. She couldn't begin to fathom it, to comprehend it. The sheer power she could feel him pouring into back into her. The way she could feel it, moving, pouring, pulsing inside of her. The way she couldn't stop it.

There was a moment of panic, as she tried, instinctively to struggle. The already glowing, almost living lines of the seal flowing with her, following her movements even as they began to spiral around the pair.

"Huh, that didn't happen last time." Anko noted aloud before she glanced to the side and blinked a moment as she caught sight of the blank eyed Kin next to her, the girl's seal glowing brightly on her back. "Um, Jiraiya?"

The sannin turned his head from his rapt attention at the scene in front of him, to glance back when Anko had spoken up. When he caught the telltale sight of the glow pouring out from behind the girl's back, he turned his head back to Naruto and Temari before staring at Kin again. After a moment, he opened his mouth, then shut it again in disbelief. "Well… damn."

"Shouldn't we be… ya know, worried?" Anko spoke up, as she nervously began to edge away from Kin.

"Possibly." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head even as he kept glancing from the weakly shifting Temari to the apparently vacant eyed Kin. "But, there's nothing we can do about it. If we tried to break it now…"

"Right." Anko paused a moment, before twisting a bit as she glanced at Kin. "You there, bitch?"

When she received no response, Anko had tentatively raised a finger up to poke at her, before Jiraiya's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Don't. We don't know what kind of effect that would have."

"Right." Anko agreed again as her hand dropped down before she turned her head and stared back at Jiraiya. "This is… this is beyond freaky, you know that?"

"Yup." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head, before pulling out his notes and beginning to write furiously. "But damn, if it isn't interesting!"

Temari wanted to scream. She could feel the blind, writhing panic clawing its way through her veins as she could the way that ocean that was the boy above her was almost violating her. Even that didn't seem to be the right word, there was no pain, no intrusion, yet, she could _feel_ him. Deep down inside, where she was supposed to be safe, where she was supposed to be untouchable.

She could feel the way every barrier, ever obstacle just seemed to melt away at his touch. The way that she couldn't escape, she couldn't hide. He was everywhere all at once.

And it felt so damningly good.

Ninja were supposed to keep secrets, they were supposed to be apart, they were supposed to have their walls, their barriers. There was supposed to be that distance, that security. There was no one you could truly trust, no one you could truly count on, not even family. Her father and Gaara had taught her that.

Yet, she could feel the way her own body was turning against her, against everything it, she had been taught. She could feel it changing, the way everything seemed to just become _more_ bit by bit. Then, in a flood, he was flowing into her, and she could feel everything just going white.

-o-o-o-

"Well, that was interesting." Anko paused a moment, blinking just a bit as she slowly crouched down over Temari, lightly poking the limp, unconscious girl with a tentative finger. "I mean… seriously!"

"I know." Jiraiya agreed as he continued to scribble away in his notebook.

"And she…"

"I know!" Jiraiya agreed with another nod of his head as he scribbled even faster.

"And…"

"I _KNOW_!" He proclaimed with no small amount of exasperation as he finally finished scribbling.

"… Well, I don't." Kin's voice intruded with a half dazed murmur. "Can someone tell me why I can't remember… however long that was and I feel like… yeah…"

"Ah, back with us then?" Jiraiya smirked softly as he put his notes away. "That was most… enlightening."

"Enlightening?" Anko stared, incredulously back at Jiraiya. "How the hell would you call _that_ enlightening?"

"Because I means I have even more research to do to figure out how much of a genius I am!" Jiraiya answered back with a proud grin on his face.

"That's nice and all…" An extremely weary voice spoke up as Naruto half glared at the others. "But could you check on Sunshine now?"

A sudden rapping knock brought their attention to the door, before Naruto tiredly waved them off and headed to answer it. "I'll get it... just make sure she's ok."

Half dragging his feet, Naruto leaned heavily against the door frame as he twisted the knob, and slowly pulled the door back far enough to stick his head through. "Ye... Oh, it's you."

"It's you?" Ino repeated back as she gave the boy a slow building glare. "That's all you have to say?"

"Ino, in case you haven't noticed, I'm tired. Yesterday was a long, long day, the old man is dead and..." Naruto leaned, heavily against the doorframe, struggling to keep himself standing. "And I feel like I'm about an inch away from chakra exhaustion. So, what do you want?"

"Answers." Ino stated flatly, before firmly pushing the door open, sending Naruto tumbling back to land on his ass.

"Oh... dammit, Ino! Quit being a bitch." Naruto growled as he glared up at the girl, who strode, purposely into his apartment.

"You're not the one that was up all damned night comforting _your_ teammate, because she lost her parents in that damned invasion." Ino was glaring, angrily down at him as her fingers clenched tightly into fists at her sides. "You know the, one you apparently knew all about?!"

"Wait, wha...? Sakura-chan?" Naruto's face flashed with uncomprehending confusion as he stared up at her with absolutely exhausted eyes. "She...?"

"Apparently Sound was given instructions to just kill whoever they could." Ino's eyes turned, shifting around until she found the one she was looking for, as she pinned Kin with a cold, almost murderous glare. "And some of them came across Sakura's parents."

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Kin's hands raised reflexively in a defensive, warding gesture before she gestured towards where Jiraiya was carefully examining Temari. "I was stuck watching Sunshine over there!"

"... What. The. Fuck." Ino stated as she stared at Temari, before turning to Naruto, her finger pointed to the Suna nin. "Answers. NOW!"

"Does Inoichi know you curse like that?" Anko asked curiously as she smirked just a bit and slowly shook her head as she leaned back, her eyes dancing in amusement.

"Don't you dare get started with me!" Ino growled softly as she glared back at the woman, whose eyes immediately hardened into cold slits.

"I would suggest, _genin_, that you remember your place, and your _rank_." Anko countered as a cold hiss of breath left her lips. "Especially when you don't have the pay grade or clearance to have been granted information about what was going on."

"And _he_ did?!" Ino brought her finger pointedly to where Naruto continued to lie there on the ground.

"_He_ is right here still." Naruto grunted out softly as he half closed his eyes, before he would slowly sit up and force himself back to his feet.

"And _yes_, _he_ did." Anko agreed with a nod of her head as she glared back at the girl. "So drop the self-righteous attitude you little idiot, you've already proven you definitely have no place earning a promotion in rank any time soon."

As Ino opened her mouth to snap back, Naruto reached out, and put his hand on Ino's shoulder, and squeezed it, almost painfully. "Ino. I've already spanked Kin until she was crying today, do you really want to lay money that I'm in the mood to put up with this?"

"Put up with this?!" Ino's voice rose even louder as her eyes burned back at Naruto, before violently pulling herself away from him. "_Put up_ with this?! You smug son-of-a-bitch! Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

"Well, as I never met her, I can't say if she was." Naruto shot back with half bleary eyes as he glared back at Ino, but made no move to grab hold of her again. "And if all you came here to do was yell at me, get out of here."

Kin glanced over at Anko, then back at Ino and Naruto, before lightly tapping her lips with a senbon as she spoke in a quiet voice the pair of blonds wouldn't be able to hear. "You know, I'm not sure if I want to interrupt them or not."

"Selfish little bitch, hmmm?" Anko answered back just as quietly as she watched the growing spectacle with a neutrally guarded expression on her face.

"Well, it would be less competition." Kin admitted quietly as she lightly shrugged her shoulders a bit. "She's the only other girl I know of interested in him."

Anko made a quiet, non-committal sound as she forcibly kept her eyes on the events unfolding between the boy and girl in front of them.

"And I told you I want some honest to Kamis answers!" Ino shot back with a hiss as her eyes seemed to burn back at Naruto. "You remember, like you _promised_ I'd get when the Exams were over?!"

"I _never_ promised you anything!" Naruto shot back as he could feel his own voice rising back at her. "What I did was say I couldn't tell you anything until after the Exams, not that you could force your way into my apartment, shove me to the ground and start screaming at me!"

"Don't you get it?! Sakura's parents are _DEAD_! You remember her, right? Sakura-_chan_, your teammate?" Ino snarled back at the boy, tears starting to glisten in her eyes as she could feel her fingers clenching back into her palms. "Dead because of that damned Invasion that you _KNEW_ about and didn't tell us!"

"I _couldn't _tell you about it! I couldn't tell _anyone_ about it!" Naruto snapped back as his eyes burned down into the girl. "Don't you _dare _try to blame this on me! You think Sakura's the only one that lost someone? You think she's the only one hurting right now?!"

"You don't understand!" Ino insisted, even as she could feel the cold pit of fear starting to sink down into her stomach. "She's... she's..."

"What am I supposed to do then, Ino? What!" Naruto growled softly as he stepped forward. "How am I supposed to make it better?! _HOW_!? Do you think I don't wish I could bring them back?! That I don't want to change things?!"

If Ino could have met his eyes then, she never would have seen the first drop of blood dripping down from where Naruto's fingers were digging back into his palms. The words suddenly stuck in her throat, as she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away, watching as that first drop became two, then three, watching in absolute, horrified fascination at the splattered pattern they made on the smooth, weathered floor. She knew, even before she'd arrived, before she'd let her tongue loose on him that it hadn't been his fault, that he'd just been an easy, and willing to forgive target.

She hadn't thought about how much he himself might just be hurting. She hadn't thought about how much what she'd say would hurt him on top of it. Now, as those splattered drops of blood hit the ground, she could feel the anger she'd been running on falter and run dry.

It was then, that the tears broke, spilling down her cheeks as she made one last, desperate lung forward, fighting back against the way her body was falling, faltering as she dug her fingers into his shirt and her face buried against his chest. She could feel the way he stiffened, the way he stood there, frozen like a stone against the wet, almost mewling cries that bubbled up from her throat. For a moment as he stood still frozen, she felt a great, and terrible, formless, wordless fear rising up inside of her as she could feel her desperate strength waning.

Then, just as she was about to slip, just as she was about to falter, she could feel his arms slipping down, catching her as he awkwardly cradled her back against his chest. With that simple act, she let go, her fingers loosening, her body going limp as she could feel him almost lose her at the sudden release. But, in the end he caught her.

In the end, he didn't let her go. Even as she cried and cried and let herself be the very thing she always despised in his arms. For a brief, brief time, she allowed herself to be weak, and to let him catch the burning touch of her tears against his own warm skin.

"Well, fuck." Kin muttered softly as she glowered quietly, her arms crossing about her chest as she stared back at where Naruto seemed lost, and strong all at once as he almost cradled Ino in his arms. "Now she's gonna be almost impossible to get rid of."

"You know you can't really be what he needs, right?" Anko stated the observation with a quiet certainty as she draped an arm almost casually over Kin's shoulder.

"I can too." There was a stubbornness to Kin's voice as she crossed her arms tightly about her chest and suddenly looked away even as she fought lightly against the woman's arm. "I just…"

"No, you can't." Anko answered back as she reached down and meaning fully tapped against the seal on Kin's back. "Not as you'll always be."

"… That's not fair." Kin curled slightly forward, but made no move to dislodge Anko's arm as she stared longingly at Naruto. "I…"

"That's life kid. It's not fair to any of us." Anko stated simply and lightly shrugged her shoulders as she nodded her head towards the bedroom Jiraiya had taken Temari into. "If it was… do you think any of us would have been in this kinda situation?"

Kin continued to stare at the display in front of her, where her Master quietly comforted the blonde girl who'd, to be perfectly blunt, violated her at an incredibly intimate level. Even if she had rather vindicated herself in the month since then, there was still small seed of resentment in her heart. Even if she had found she actually enjoyed the little bimbo's company, for the most part.

"… Probably not." Kin murmured quietly as she shifted uncomfortably out from under Anko's arm.

"Oi, quit that!" Anko smirked as she lightly rapped the back of Kin's head with the ring of her kunai. "I'm enjoying my big sisterly moment here."

"You? Someone's big sister?" Kin stared up at the woman, before giving a visible shudder as she put on an expression of absolute horror. "Why, oh why, do you hate me so much as to inflict _that_ on me?!"

"Oh, hush, you little bitch." Anko countered back with a quiet mutter, while lightly ruffling the girl's hair before blinking a bit. "… Wait, didn't you used to keep spikes in your hair?"

"If I still did that, then how could Naruto-sama stroke my hair?" Kin looked back at the woman as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Damn, you really are a pet at heart, aren't you?" Anko chuckled softly, ruffling the girl's hair once more before shaking her head just a bit.

"If you two are, you know, finished?" Naruto's voice cut in as he wearily glared back at the pair, even as he half carried the now much quieter Ino in his arms, over to the table and gently settled her into place.

"I don't know, does big sister Anko need to tell little bitch about how it's perfectly natural to be bleeding down there once a month?" Anko asked with an overly sweet smile down at Kin.

"Does the bitch need to remind Anko that it's perfectly natural to be bleeding when said bitch stabs her with senbon?" Kin gritted out as she glared back at the woman.

"Oooh, isn't she cute? She thinks she can threaten me!" Anko laughed softly and smirked back at the girl.

"Naruto-sama… can I please borrow some of the… red stuff?" Kin asked with a hardened glint in her eyes as she glared back at Anko.

"No." Naruto stated flatly as he dropped down into his chair. "I like my apartment in one piece." He paused there before slowly shaking his head. "You can get me some cards though."

"Cards?" Ino finally spoke up again, her eyes still red rimmed as she carefully turned her eyes from Kin to Naruto to, Anko then back to Naruto again.

"This gonna take too damned long." Naruto paused a moment before sighing slightly. "I take it the old pervert put Sunshine in my room?"

"On your bed even." Jiraiya spoke up with a smirk as he somehow reappeared right behind Naruto.

"… You've got a girl sleeping in your bed?" Ino stated, before her eyes widened slightly as her mind finally caught up with what she'd seen. "She's…! That's the Sand girl! The one you…" Another connection made, Ino swirled around, suddenly pointing her finger with wordless accusation at Kin.

"You know, princess, there are better things you could be using that finger for than pointing it at me." Kin noted with a slightly smug little smirk on her lips and an exaggerated wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Or, she could, ya know, open up her hole hand and give you a spanking." Naruto suggested tiredly as he glanced from Ino to Kin then back again. "She'd probably enjoy it."

"Which she?" Jiraiya couldn't help but ask as his eyes glittered lecherously.

As both Kin and Ino blushed brightly Naruto shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Both of them?"

"Careful there, brat, it sounds like the girls are starting to make progress with you." Anko smirked back at the boy as she slid down into a seat herself. "So, what're we playing?"

"We?" Naruto echoed lightly as he arched a brow back at Anko while leaning back in his chair.

"You want me to be bored?"

"Couldn't you go bug ANBU-chan?" Naruto offered hopefully.

"Nope, fraid not." Anko disagreed with a shake of her head.

"And why not?"

"She's at the hospital, visiting her boy toy."

"Oh. Dammit. Who's gonna protect me from all you perverts then?" Naruto muttered softly as he glanced around before sighing slightly as his head hit the table. "Great."

"If it's any consolation, you're resisting much better than my last student did." Jiraiya offered with an oddly nostalgic smile on his face. "Of course, by then he'd already fallen for the love of his life, he just didn't know it yet."

"I don't wanna know about how you turned people into… Wait, wasn't your last student…?" Naruto paused a moment, before staring in growing horror up at Jiraiya. "H-he.. y-you… you…"

"Yesssss?" Jiraiya answered back with a growing smugness on his face.

"You turned the Fourth into a pervert?!"

"…" Jiraiya stared at the boy for a moment before hanging his head and sighing slightly. "Sooo close and yet…"

"There, there." Anko patted his Jiraiya's shoulder consolingly. "You know he's mainly doing that just to spite you, the bimbo and the bitch, right?"

"… He is…?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes starting to show hope once more.

"No, I'm not." Naruto argued back as he glared back at Anko.

"Of course he is." Anko continued on, ignoring Naruto's interjection as she smirked softly. "Surely you've noted he's just stubborn enough to fight it off longer than most."

"Well…" Jiraiya nodded his head in a slight admission before pondering just a bit. "I suppose there is that." He nodded his head lightly before chuckling a bit. "Oh, by the way, I've got a mission in a couple of days and you're coming with me."

"I am? My, how forward!" Anko batted her lashes back at Jiraiya before smirking a bit. "But, unfortunately you can't afford me."

"… Not you, me and the brat." He paused a moment before waving his hand negligently. "And the bitch and Sunshine too of course."

"You know, someone should really fill Ino in on this first." Naruto cut in as he shifted slightly away from the where Ino's temper was rapidly returning.

"Well she's cleared to know now, right?" Kin spoke up as she glanced inquiringly at Anko and Jiraiya, who nodded back at her before she turned and faced Ino. "It's pretty simple, Sunshine and I are Naruto-sama's property."

"P...property?" Ino stared at Kin incomprehension written on her face as she seemed to struggle to fully understand that simple word.

"Mhm, we're his..."

"Spoils." Ino stared, wide eyed, as she turned and stared over at Naruto. "You took them as spoils! What kind of...!"

"I took _Kin_ as a spoil so I wouldn't have to execute her." Naruto shot back as he immediately tensed up again, even as he threw a glare at the girl in question. "Temari was the old man's idea."

"Part of the reparations Sand is gonna have to give up for pulling the stupid shit." Kin added helpfully with a cheerful nod of her head.

"The cards, Kin-chan." Naruto chided lightly even as he fought down the urge to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

"But…" There was a note of protest in the girl's voice as she almost whined out her objection.

"Now." Naruto answered back firmly as he simply gave her a look.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." The dark haired girl bowed, somewhat stiffly to the boy, then turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the small smile flashing across her lips as she walked back to the room.

Naruto grunted softly before blinking slightly at the look Ino was giving him. "What?"

"What…? What?! You pull all that and you just ask me 'What?!'" Ino repeated as she stared at him with no small amount of incredulity written on her features.

"… Yes?" Naruto offered in a somewhat helpful voice as he stared back at her in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"You… you… Arrrgh!" Ino screamed out quietly before burying her hands in her face.

"Yeah, the brat tends to have that effect on people." Anko agreed as she wandered over and lightly patted Ino on the back. "Don't let it bother you too much."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto answered back without even the slightest hesitation in his voice while he stared pointedly out the window.

"Here are the cards, Naruto-sama." Kin offered neutrally as she set the pack down and settled back into a seat next to him.

"…That was quick." Naruto noted with a blink as he eyed Kin carefully.

"The bedroom is how many feet away?" Kin asked back with a sarcastic deadpan.

"Fine." Naruto admitted grudgingly as his face took on a slight glower back at her before settling in as he looked at Ino while picking the cards up and beginning to shuffle them in his hands. "So, what do you want to know?"


	14. Chapter 14

It was an experience, Naruto had to admit as he watched the door fall shut behind Ino, as the girl walked off in almost a daze at the revelations Naruto and the others had given her.

Still, once the door fell shut, he allowed the full weight of things to finally hit him. Sakura-chan, his team mate was suddenly an orphan. Just like Sasuke and himself, a part of his mind idly noted. An odd experience, he realized, as suddenly for the first time the three had something in common beyond their bonds as ninja.

"Yo."

Naruto tiredly turned his head around to find Kakashi smiling down at him. He blinked once, then again, before turning and looking at Anko. "When'd he show up?"

"When you were busy watching the princess' departing ass." Anko offered back with an innocent smile on her face. "I think you were a bit too… focused on it to notice."

Immediately flushing, Naruto almost violently shook his head. "No way! I was _not_ staring at Ino's ass!"

"Why not?" Kin spoke up, a mischievous grin on her lips. "It's a very nice ass…" She paused there, before her eyes widened in an obviously overdramatic gesture. "You're not… gay are you, Naruto-sama?"

"I'm _NOT _gay!" Naruto blushed furiously as he quickly shook his head. "I'm just not a pervert like the rest of you!"

"Sure you're not, brat, sure you're not." Anko grinned back at him and smirked as she reached down, ruffling her fingers through his hair with a smirk. "So you agree then, it was a nice view?"

"… Are you one of those, whadda ya call em, lolicons?" Naruto inched away from Anko as he eyed her warily.

"… Just for that, as soon as you get back from the old pervert's mission, I'm giving you a week of one on one training with me." Anko's eyes narrowed into slits as she smiled predatorily at the boy.

"Ahem." Kakashi coughed politely as he cut in, eyeing Anko warily. "That is _my_ student you're trying to abscond with, Anko."

"Trying?" Anko arched a brow a bit as she eyed Kakashi back before glancing at Naruto. "I thought I already did."

"What's 'abscond' mean?" Naruto spoke up, confusion written over his features.

"… To take or steal, Naruto-sama." Kin palmed her face lightly and sighed just a bit as she grumbled slightly under her breath.

"Oh." Naruto paused a moment as he let his mind slowly process that information, and a look mixed of hope and fear rippled across his face. "Does this mean that you're my jounin instructor now then?"

"No!" Kakashi scowled lightly as he glared back at the smugly smirking Anko. "You are still my student."

"Weeeeeeeeeeell…" Kin chose that moment to pipe up, ignoring the sudden glare Kakashi was leveling at her as she suddenly produced a scroll. "That depends."

"… Kin-chan, do I want to know what's in that scroll?" Naruto glanced nervously from the girl to the scroll in her hand and back. "Or where you got it?"

"The old man." Kin offered helpfully, a small, wistful smile on her lips.

"And what's in it?" Naruto hedged nervously as he glanced from the narrowed eyes of his jounin instructor back to her.

"Well, I'm not allowed to open it." Kin pouted slightly as she glanced over at Naruto, before suddenly tossing the scroll at Jiraiya. "But, _he _is!"

"Oh? What's this then? One of Sensei's little schemes?" Jiraiya arched a brow with a slightly bemused smirk on his lips before he bit his thumb and rubbed his blood against the seal on the scroll, allowing him to read its contents. "Hrm…"

"… Do I want to know?" Naruto asked carefully as he eyed the look on the sannin's face.

"Probably not." Jiriaya agreed with a sudden and familiar glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"So you're going to tell me anyway." Naruto noted carefully as he continued to eye the man.

"Of course." It was another smirking agreement from the sannin as he calmly turned and flipped the scroll around to show Kakashi. "I get to say who gets to train the brat."

"… He's still my student." Kakashi insisted as he lightly glared back at Jiraiya, his shoulders set as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"Hmph." Anko grunted softly as she lightly glared back at Kakashi. "What've you taught him then?"

"Teamwork…" Kakashi ignored the slight snort that left Anko's nose as he brought his hand up. "Tree climbing, taijutsu drills, stamina, reflex training…"

"Hey, brat, how much of that stuff did you use to win your match?" Anko turned her head and smirked back at Naruto.

Scratching the back of his head slightly, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Um… Errr…"

"Exactly!" Anko agreed with a triumphant smirk on her lips. "None of it!"

"Well, not none of it…" Naruto cut in quickly before wincing just a bit. "Just um… well, the tree climbing did help with the chakra control, ya know?"

"Fine, you helped save all of half a day's worth of training." Anko allowed, with a half wave of her hand. "But, you had the brat for _how_ long again?"

"Three Months." Naruto offered helpfully before Kakashi could respond.

"Was that before or after the break before the chunin exams." Jiraiya spoke up curiously, again preventing Kakashi getting a word in edgewise.

"Before." Naruto agreed quickly with a nod of his head.

"Three months." Anko agreed with a nod as she smirked back at Kakashi. "In which he was, to be honest, quite pathetic."

"Hey!" Naruto immediately protested. "I got all the way up to the finals as a Rookie! That's not pathetic!"

"You couldn't even dodge one of my half assed throws." Anko shot back with a slight half glare at the boy.

"You're a jounin!" Naruto again protested as he glared back at her.

"Specialist, but, thank you very much for noticing." Anko agreed with a grin, before she suddenly flicked a kunai at Naruto, speeding through the air where his head had been a moment ago. "And now…?"

"DAMMIT! You're paying my repair bills!" Naruto growled out as he glared back at Anko.

"Now, after only one month with me, he can already dodge a real throw from me." Anko practically preened as she smirked at the look on Kakashi's face. "Not to mention the fact that he probably made chunin from his showing at the finals."

"But I only got to have one fight!" Naruto immediately protested, before pausing as his mind slowly worked over exactly what it was she'd said. "Wait, what?"

"You were just that kick ass!" Anko agreed with a smirk. "Especially with the way you started handling Sunshine before you even started the match."

"Who's Sunshine?" Kakashi suddenly managed to break into the conversation as he struggled to hold onto his glare in favor of simply goggling at the pair.

"… I told you to stop calling me that." Temari's groggy voice cut in as she stumbled out of the bedroom in a half shrugged on robe and dropped down into an empty seat, blearily glaring at the people around her.

"She's…" Kakashi's eye widened as he pointed at Temari.

"She is." Jiraiya agreed with a grin, before frowning towards Temari. "Though she should be sleeping."

"She couldn't, because some people can't keep their damned voices down." Temari hissed back with a growl as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared sullenly back at Jiraiya.

"Kakashi, Sunshine." Anko waved her hand negligently towards Temari. "Sunshine, Kakashi."

"… Charmed." Temari stated flatly as she half glared from Anko to Kakashi and back.

"… Naruto…" Kakashi's turned his head and stared back at his genin student, struggling to come up with words to appropriately respond to the new information.

"What? This wasn't _my_ idea!" Naruto quickly defended as his hands rose up quickly.

"It was Hokage-sama's actually." Kin offered helpfully as she turned her head and eyed Temari critically. "My… you look like shit."

"So kind of you to notice." Temari hissed back with a glower as she crossed her arms defiantly about her chest as she turned her head, half glaring at Naruto for a moment before looking back at Kin. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Kin asked with a look of confusion written across her face.

"Always just… feeling him." Temari whispered too low for Naruto to hear even as he stared back at them her in confusion. "Under your skin… inside of you?"

"Never really bothered me." Kin admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders, even as she kept her voice as subdued as Temari's. "Actually, I kinda like it. I'm a part of him. I'm never going to be alone again, I'll always have him for the rest of my life."

"Until he dies." Temari pointed out with a light twist of her lips and a grimace.

"… You didn't tell her?" Kin turned her head, arching a brow at where Jiraiya had been discreetly listening into their conversation, before blinking when he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Temari half demanded as she glared at Kin.

"This is a life sentence, Sunshine." Kin drawled out with a bit of a smirk before gestured towards Naruto. "When he goes… so do we."

"What…?" Temari's eyes widened as the last little light of hope that she'd one day be free was snuffed out in front of her eyes.

"We die when he does." Kin stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders and rolled her eyes just a bit. "What, you didn't think they'd make it _that_ easy, did you? We don't get out of this, this is for life."

"... Oh wonderful." Temari hissed softly as her sullen glare again affixed itself on Naruto. "Just... _wonderful_."

"What, you were expecting us to leave out an obvious loophole like that?" Anko smirked softly and shook her head with a quirking twitch of her lips as for a brief moment, the flash of white could be seen.

"I had hope." Temari stated flatly as she again eyed Naruto with a pair of narrowed eyes.

"You know, I really, really don't think you want to try and kill him." Kin noted with an almost bored amusement in her voice as she reached down and pulled out another senbon needle. "It won't really work, and on top of that... Mmm... You'll make me upset."

"Heavens forbid." Temari stated sarcastically as she glared back at at the girl.

"Well, beyond the fact that he's already beaten you..." Jiraiya spoke up again as he idly let his eyes drift from Temari, to Kin, and then Naruto. "There's the fact that he beat your brother, and spared him." He paused a moment there, lips pursed slightly. "Maybe not the brightest of ideas, but, he still spared your family."

"Gaara probably wouldn't have been so bad if people hadn't treated him like a bloodthirsty demon." Naruto noted with a quiet shrug of his shoulders.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Gaara _is _bloodthirsty monster." Temari shot back as she shivered slightly, pulling her robe tighter back against her skin. "It's a miracle he didn't just kill me and Kankuro since we were put on his team."

"What did you people expect him to be?" Naruto suddenly spoke up as he glared back at Temari with a sudden fervor in his eyes. "If he had one person, just _one_ person to love him, to see him as something other than a monster, do you think he would have been like that?"

A breath was taken, as Naruto's fingers clenched back, digging into the calloused flesh of his palms. "Do you think that he was always like that? Do you think that he always wanted to _kill_? He was just a kid, when you people _shattered_ his world, and had the one person he thought he could trust, who he thought loved him anyway, tried to kill him and told him he wanted to, that he... he..."

Naruto snarled slightly as for a moment, Temari could feel... something, pouring through her, something alien, something hot, hungering, wanton as it coiled through her veins thick, like oil poured through her veins. It felt wrong, and right all at the same time. She could feel it, crying out to her, feeding on the anger and frustration she already felt, nurturing it, strengthening it.

She flicked her eyes away, unable to meet the raw, angry emotions bubbling off him, unable to face the cutting truth of his words. Distantly, a part of her wondered how he knew that. How he could know it. Why when the words came to his lips, they echoed of a pain he knew in a way she never could.

Then she saw Kin, sitting there, almost seeming to bath in the pure, throbbing presence of that sensation she was sure was running the same through her own veins. Where it coiled with uncertainty, fear in her heart, she could see the way the other girl savored it. Her lips, drawn back, half parted as Temari could see the way Kin's tongue darted across their soft curves. As she could see the way Kin's eyes half fluttered shut, breath, heaving, shuddering up from her chest.

She was relishing it, that much Temari knew. She was savoring it, and it sent a cold ripple coiling down her spine.

"What... what is this...?" The words were half whispered, faint and ragged as she forced her heavy eyes open, craning up as she could suddenly feel the sweet clinging touch of sweat pooling against her skin.

In an instant, that seemed to snap Naruto out of the sudden, spiral he's slipped into, and his eyes suddenly seemed to shine a brighter blue through a darkness she hadn't even noticed spread across them. With it, the feeling, vanished in turn, leaving an almost inaudible whimper of protest leaving Kin's lips. As she risked a glance in the other girl's direction, she could practically smell the frustration that suddenly poured off of her.

"Sorry." The word was half mumbled past Naruto's lips as he glanced away, a look of sudden shame rippling across his features as he fought down a sudden wave of disgust that poured back through him.

"Don't be." Jiraiya cut in, shaking his head as he finally rejoined the conversation. "You need to learn to harness it, control it."

"It?" There was another moment of confusion, written across Temari's features as she struggled to follow the train of thought her mind urged her down. It was just so hard, exhaustion weighing her down, her mind slipping, letting her thoughts go fuzzy and indistinct as she lost hold of their patterns.

As Naruto's face twisted slightly, Anko spoke up with a half shrug. "Sooner she finds out, the sooner she'll get over it."

Over it? The thought confused her as she struggled again against the faltering thoughts that crashed against her mind's stubborn defiance against what she wanted it to do. What else could be so bad after what she'd already had to learn, had to endure?

"Plus, she seems to be as harmonized to you as the bitch." Jiraiya noted with a bemused drawl on his lips. "She's just fighting it."

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Anko noted with a sudden flash of worry racing across her eyes.

"Maybe." Jiraiya agreed, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgment before shrugging his shoulders a bit. "I'm still figuring things out as we go."

"... Wait..." Those words broke through the growing fog that Temari's mind was quickly losing itself in. "This... isn't a tested seal?"

"Well, it worked with the bitch." Jiraiya noted with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk. "So, should be interesting how it reacts to someone who wasn't as eager and willing as she is."

"Then you don't even know if everything it's supposed to do works!" Temari latched onto that idea with a kind of desperate fervor as she struggled to force her mind to break through the bleary confusion that held her mind hostage.

"Tell me, are you _really_ sure you want to test that?" Jiraiya countered back as he arched a brow. "As all we've managed to prove so far is that they do _more_ than they were originally designed for. Not that they don't do what they were designed to do."

"But.." She could feel the brief tendril of hope slowly withering before his explanation, before again she blurted out. "How do you know they do what they're designed for!?"

"Because they are based on designs that _have_ been tested, I'm a seal master and I know _why_ those worked." Jiraiya answered flatly as he gave the girl a look. "You're stuck. Or, did you really plan to throw away the fact that he spared your brothers' lives and this is helping to keep your village safe?"

"But... s'not fair." The words were again slurred out as she curled back tightly into herself once more.

"That's life." Anko cut in with a shrug of her shoulders. "I already had this conversation with bitchy over here." A thumb was jerked towards Kin. "Same applies for you."

"Jus' wanna go home." Temari insisted as she could feel the way it was so very, very easy to just let her heavy eye lids to fall shut.

Naruto looked at Temari for a moment, his voice having been silent since he'd apologized, before he glanced again towards Jiraiya and Anko. "Do I have to tell her _now_?"

"Longer you put it off, the worse it's probably gonna be, remember?" Anko shrugged her shoulders again as she lazily began to twirl a kunai around her finger.

"Wuz so bad...? 'S not like you're another Gaara." Temari muttered softly as she didn't notice the way Naruto immediately stiffened in response to her words.

"What makes you think I'm not?" He stated the words flatly as he gave the girl a look.

"Cuz you're not out trying to kill people?" Temari's brow furrowed in confusion as she forced her eyes to open enough for a glazed look in Naruto's direction.

"That's because of your village. Just because we have demons inside of us, doesn't make us bloodthirsty monsters." Naruto spat out bitterly as he crossed his arms about his chest and glared at Temari.

"Huh?" The confusion only seemed to grow in Temari's eyes as she stared back at Naruto, her tired mind just not quite making the connection he was laying out.

"You know, unless you out right say you're a jinchuuriki, the way she is right now, she just won't get it." Kin noted with a bemused smirk on her lips.

"Jinchuuriki?" Temari repeated the word, dully for a moment, as it hung emptily in her mind, it's meaning distant and unrelated.

"See?" Kin crossed her arms smugly about her chest. "Told ya."

"Gaara's a..." Temari blinked, then blinked again as her eyes fixed on Naruto. "You're a...?"

When Naruto nodded his head slightly, Temari's voice whispered out. "Oh... I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

And with that, the girl slumped back into her seat, falling unconscious once more.

Seeing the state she was in, Naruto shook his head and slowly stood up. "I'm going out."

"Can I come?" Kin asked hopefully as she eyed him hungrily.

"No." Naruto answered with a shake of his head. "I'm going to go see how Sakura-chan's doing."

Her face rippling in irritation at the way her Master added the suffix to the girl's name, Kin quickly crossed her arms about her chest and sulkily glared at him. "Fine."

"Ok." Tiredly nodding his head in acceptance, Naruto turned and quietly exited out of his apartment.

"... Dammit, he was supposed to notice I was upset!" Kin whined slightly to the bemused looks of both Jiraiya and Anko.

"... Did he just completely forget I'm here?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask as he stared at the door his student had just departed.

"I thought you left after I said I had final say in the brat's training." Jiraiaya admitted with an unapologetic shrug of his shoulders.

"He and his bitches are more entertaining to pay attention to." Anko agreed with a quick nod of her head and a smirk curled over her lips.

"I don't like you." Kin stated bluntly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Why would I remind Naruto-sama you were still there?"

"… Well, at least she's honest about it." Kakashi muttered softly as he sighed slightly and ran his fingers back through his hair and glanced around. "So, he can access its…?"

"Yup." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head and a slight smirk.

"Won't that mean that the seal is weakening…?" There was a nervousness in Kakashi's voice as he eyed the sannin carefully.

"Eh? Why?" Jiraiya blinked a bit as he looked back at Kakashi with an odd look on his face. "He's a jinchuuriki. He's supposed to use its power. Haven't you looked at the seal?"

"You can actually understand it?" Kakashi asked with a blink as he tilted his head to the side.

"It's not _that_ complicated. Minato did much more complex work for his Hirashin. Now _that_ was complicated." Jiraiya shuddered quietly before shaking his head.

"How complicated?" Kin asked, her head perking up as she stared back at the man.

"Over _my_ head complicated." Jiraiya muttered softly with a pouting glower. "The only one I ever met that could really _get_ it was Kushina and she had the benefit of being raised an Uzumaki."

"But isn't Naruto-sama an Uzumaki?" Kin blinked, as she stared intently back at Jiraiya. 

"By blood, yes." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head and a shrug of his shoulders. "But he wasn't raised on sealing theory like most Uzumaki were." He pause there, before staring out into the distance. "Hell… there's a good chance he's the _last_ of the Uzumaki save one other I know of, and she has another clan she's a part of."

"The last of the Uzumaki, the last of the Uchiha, the last of the Senju." Kakashi shook his head slowly as he glanced out into the distance. "Three of the clans of legend… all of them almost extinct now."

"Meh, so?" Anko cut in with a shrug of her shoulders. "Shit happens. Get over it."

"Heh." Jiraiya nodded his head slightly in agreement before shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Doesn't mean it's a bit ironic that the last Uzumaki has no interest in sealing at all."

"His father wasn't exactly as slouch in ninjutsu from what I heard." Kin cut in with a dry drawl, as suddenly the conversation ground to an immediate halt as everyone's eyes suddenly fixed on her. "What?"

"You know who the brat's father is?" Anko stated simply as she arched a brow, confusion written on her face. "How?"

"The old man told me." Kin's shoulders shrugged just a bit as she glanced over at the still unconscious Temari, before he looked back at Jiraiya and Kakashi. "He told me a lot of things. Why do you think I don't like him?" Her thumb jerked over at Kakashi even as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared at Jiraiya.

"Then does Naruto know…?" Kakashi shifted slightly, nervously looking from the girl to the now shut door.

"No." Kin shook her head a bit as she crossed her arms about her chest before she gave Jiraiya a look. "I'm not supposed to tell him. The person that was supposed to be responsible for him is."

"I.." Jiraiya answered back, before his mouth shut and he couldn't quite meet the girl's gaze.

"The old man told me about it." Kin admitted with a slow shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head. "And you're at least trying." She jerked her thumb as Kakashi. "_He's_ the one I don't like."

"Now that's not fair, what'd I do to…?" Kakashi almost seemed to pout back at Kin.

"… Do you want to take that one?" Kin turned her head and arched a brow at Anko.

"Well, it _is_ pretty easy…" Anko admitted as she lightly rubbed her chin.

"I gave Naruto just as much attention as I did everyone else until the finals." Kakashi immediately protest as he lifted his hands up defensively.

"And he wonders why I don't like him?" Kin spoke up again and glared back at the man.

"… What?" Kakashi blinked a bit, confusion as he stared back at the girl.

"The only living child of your teacher. The only living child of one of this village's greatest _heroes_." She spit out the word with a hiss and she glared angrily back at him. "And all you did was treat him like just like everyone else. No acknowledgement, no comfort."

"It would be inappropriate to…" Kakashi quickly cut in as he glared back at the girl.

"How many days have you been in Konoha in the last 13 years before the chunin exams?" Kin countered back.

"… How does this matter?" Kakashi frowned visibly beneath his mask, while Jiraiya looked away to hide his face.

"And you, Old pervert?" Kin rounded about, pointing at the white haired man.

"… None." It was quiet admission as he continued to look away.

"So he has that excuse for leaving Naruto-sama alone. But _you_ were there and you did _nothing._" Kin snapped back as she glared at Kakashi. "I seriously, don't want to even think about what's wrong with this village. They still tell tales of Konoha's 'Legendary,'" She spit out the word, glaring at all of the Konoha shinobi in general. "Friendship with the Uzumaki clan. But how do they treat the last of them?"

"You're rambling, you know." Anko finally spoke up again as she casually arched a brow, at the glare Kin sent her. "Just pointing it out."

"Of course I'm fucking ranting! This village… I happen to agree with Orochimaru's sentiments. I think it should be burned to the fucking ground." Kin hissed out and glared at the stiffening ninja. "Because you fuckers turned the guy who should have been your greatest treasure into a damned pariah!"

She paused, taking a breath, her eyes boiling murderously at Kakashi, before flicking back to Jiraiya in disgust. "And I can't do anything about it. Because he's so much better than trash like you, he still loves this village. So, I'll play fucking nice. But I'll be _damned_ if I ever forgive or forget."

Turning his head, Kakashi stared, almost angrily at Jiraiya as he fought back the swelling surge of guilt bubbling up in his chest. "And you expect me to just leave her around Naruto with _that_ kind of attitude?"

"You say it like you have a choice." Jiraiya countered back, before shaking his head a bit. "But, you didn't listen to what she actually said, now did you?" He took a slow, deep breath, before exhaling it. "She might not care for this village, but her loyalty is to Naruto. As long as he's loyal to the village, so will she. She just won't ever forget how they treated him, even if he does."

"All the more power to her then." Anko spoke up cheerfully as she shrugged her shoulders and leaned back, catching the incredulous look Kakashi sent her. "What? Brat's been screwed over. He's too damned nice for his own good. It'll get him killed if someone isn't there to watch out for him."

"Kami knows how he ended up that way." Kin muttered softly as she glared at Kakashi again. "Considering he didn't have anyone looking after him growing up."

There was a pause as Kakashi struggled with a response to that, with coming up with something to say, some objection, some defense. Only, each rang hollow in his mind as soon as they were considered. Finally he shook his head, giving the girl a look before shaking his head. "Fine."

"Fine." Kin agreed, still glaring at him before glancing at Temari. "Someone gonna put Sunshine to bed?"

"Yup." Anko agreed with a nod. "You are."

Kin stared back at the woman, before growling softly as she none-the-less managed to heft up the taller girl and carry her back to the bedroom.

Kakashi stared back at her for a moment, before he turned to quietly meet Jiraiya's eyes. "Did I…?"

"We both did." Jiraiya admitted quietly before shaking his head. "Only, when I was offered a second chance, I took it."

Those words hung on Kakashi, as he stared out into the distance and frowned slightly in uncertainty.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey."

The single word somehow startled Sakura as she glanced up, her tear stained eyes wide as she saw her teammate crouching outside her window. "Naruto…! What're you doing here?!" There was a pause, before she flushed, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Were you trying to peep on me?!"

"What…?!" Naruto blinked, falling back slightly as he only caught himself on the windowsill at the last moment. "NO! I'm just here because Ino told me what happened!"

"Ino told you…?" Sakura froze in place, staring back at her teammate as she realized for the first time how utterly exhausted he seemed. "But why would she…" There was a pause, before she curled back down. "Oh, right…"

"I'm sorry." Naruto spoke softly as he pushed himself back onto the windowsill. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I've been doing nothing but talk about it with Kakashi-sensei and Ino, why would I want to talk about it with you?" Sakura snapped out, before flinching slightly at the look of hurt on Naruto's face.

"I just thought I'd be a good teammate." The voice was soft as it left Naruto's voice and Sakura suddenly saw just how _tired_ Naruto looked as he turned around and prepared to jump away. "I'll leave you alone."

"Naruto… Wait.." But it was too late, he was already leaping away even as her hand rose, reflexively out towards him.

She watched, as he effortlessly stuck to the building wall opposite the window, and started to run up it. It struck her then, just how far Naruto had come. They'd all improved, especially Sasuke, but Naruto… It was almost unreal how quickly Naruto was improving.

And so very frightening.

If the dead last could improve this much, this fast, what did it say about her? She's struggled against opponents that Naruto or Sasuke could have blown through. He'd defeated the Suna girl like she was nothing. And then there was that monster, Gaara.

Naruto had told her to take Sasuke and run. And she had. Then, when she saw him next, the grin on his face wasn't the wide idiot's grin she was used to when he actually managed to accomplish something. It wasn't smug, it wasn't goofy. It was simple, soft and content.

To be perfectly honest, it had scared her. As she stared back at the way he was vanishing into the distance, she couldn't help but remember that smile. With it, all those feelings of inadequacy and worthlessness rose up and plagued her all over again.

-o-o-o-

Naruto sat with his back to the thick wooden post as he stared at the monument with a fresh list of names carved onto it. For the most part, people he never had, and now, never would know. Except for one, who had been more than just another name to him.

A part of him couldn't help but feel a twinge of outrage. The old man's body was only just cooling, and they'd already had his name carved. It hadn't even been a full day. Had it?

Everything was just getting so confusing, so complicated.

"If you're moping, I'm going to hurt you." A voice cut in from directly above him.

Starting slightly, Naruto jumped forward before he scrambled around. Wide, panicked eyes froze when he saw the familiar figure of Yuugao, perched atop the post he'd just been leaning against. Masked head tilting lightly to the side, she seemed to be studying him.

"Ahhh! Don't _do that_!" Naruto clutched at his chest as he took deep, greedy breaths. "Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

"And you wanna be Hokage?" Yuugao asked rhetorically as she shook her head lightly to the side.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital, visiting what's his name? You know, the guy crazy lady calls your boy toy?" Naruto shot back as he pushed himself back into a sitting position and glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Visiting hours are over." She pointed out in a simple deadpan. "And I repeat, I swear to the gods, if you were moping, I'm going to beat some sense into you."

"So what if I was?" He snapped back defiantly as glared at her. "The old man is dead and Sakura-chan's parents died and she wants to yell at me, and I've got Ino upset with me and I've got to deal with Kin, and Sunshine and…"

He was interrupted by the sudden hiss of Yuugao's blade leaving its scabbard, as her entirely too pleasant voice sing songed into the air. "I do believe, I warrrrrrrned you, brat-chan! If you want to mope, I get to hurt you."

"Hey!" His eyes went wide as he quickly scrambled to his feet. "Who said anything about a sword!?"

"Who said anything about no swords?" She paused as she critically examined her blade. "I happen to like swords."

"But, but…!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he watched the way the light caught on the sword's edge.

"Yessssssssss, brat-chan?" Yuugao purred behind her cat mask in an all too innocent tone.

"That's not fair!" He glared now as he moved into a tense ready position. "I'm tired and it's already been a long day, and…!"

"You're a ninja, since when do we deal in fair?" He heard her voice behind him, just in time to roll away from the slash that sudden struck at his back as a second Yuugao appeared behind him.

"Oh, screw you!" Naruto yelled even as he wildly ducked away from a swipe by the first Yuugao figure.

"I'll be happy to tell my boyfriend you offered!" Her voice was entirely too cheerful. "All we've talked about is how much fun it's been to 'train' you. I'm sure he'd love to get in on the action!"

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" Naruto yelped as one of the slashes against his arm.

"You know what they say, brat-chan! The path to being a great shinobi is frought with peril!" There was a pause, and he knew that beneath her mask, she was grinning like a shark. "And they say the greater the perils you overcome, the stronger you'll become. So, really, you should be thankful we're all so willing to put you in so much peril!"

"… I will get you for this!" Naruto swore, vehemently, before yelping again as he received a shallow slash against the back of his pants. "You, you…!"

"Language, brat-chan, language!" A third Yuugao chided even as she made a rising slash that started at his knees. "And you'll have to be able to beat me first, before you can get me back."

"I will GET YOU!" Naruto roared the last bit, even as he continued to dance away from the blade though not always successfully.

"All I'm seeing is talk." One figure stated.

"And talk's cheap," agreed the second.

"So _prove _it!" finished the third.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto bit back a growl and did his best to fight back.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke wasn't quite sure why she'd come to the training grounds. Or, more precisely, she wasn't sure why she'd come to _this_ training ground, the one they'd used as a team. There were plenty of private ones she normally used for her personal training away from the rest of her team. Training she hadn't really been able to have since the chunin exams had begun over a month ago.

Of course, she hadn't actually expected to be occupied. Though, she had to admit, she wasn't terribly surprised to see a familiar head of blond hair bobbing and weaving about like some kind of over energetic hummingbird. Naruto wasn't exactly known for his precise or elegant movements.

It was an instant later that she noticed that he wasn't alone. Three figures, all identical, all wearing the blank white mask of an ANBU. All three of them were in the middle of attacking Naruto.

Her fingers were already on the kunai she always kept on her when Naruto's voice broken into the mix.

"DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO MAKE HAMBURGER OUT OF MY ASS?!" There was a pause as he jumped away from another swipe. "I STILL HAVE TO GO HOME AFTER THIS! YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEE?!"

"Well, brat-chan, there are some that might appreciate that." One of the figures noted in an entirely cheerful voice that seemed so… off coming from behind an ANBU mask. "I can think of three off the top of my head."

"Wha..?" Naruto blinked at that, earning himself a rather viscious cut across his chest. "HEY!"

"Tsk tsk, you left me the opening and you expected me not to take it?" One of the figures asked with a sweet voice.

"You… you…!"

"Again, niiiiinja!" Sasuke wasn't sure which one of the figures spoke, even as she let her fingers slip, numbly away from the kunai. "You see an opportunity, you take it!"

"I am soooo going to get you!" There was a pause, as Naruto snapped back. "You, and the crazy, lady, and the old pervert and… and…"

"There's always the bitch and what was it you called the new girl?"

"Sunshine." Naruto answered absently, before blinking, and Sasuke could see the blush from her vantage point. "Hey!"

"Yes, I heard about what you did to her during your match. It was… adequate."

"Hey, I kicked ass!" Naruto immediately protested as he ducked under one swing then twisted around another.

"You've been sparring, daily with Anko and myself and you expect me to be impressed with a victory over a _genin_?"

"_I'm_ a genin!" Naruto snapped back with a glower.

"Not for long." The voice was more amused than anything. "After that show you put on? You demonstrated well enough you should be a chunin."

"… Really?" Naruto's hopeful voice broke into another yelp as he had hesitated a moment at the praise.

"You're the only one that really showed that you're ready."

Sasuke frowned, tightly at that as those words broke through her shock. Only Naruto was ready? The _deadlast _was going to get promoted over her?!

"What about Sasuke? He did pretty good against Gaara, right?" Sasuke nodded her head to Naruto's words. Damned straight she did!

"While he showed he has decent, chunin level combat skills, he didn't demonstrate the mental skills chunin need to have." There was a pause, before she could practically _hear_ the smirk in her voice. "You started the match before it had ever officially begun. You had control of your opponent the entire match."

Wait, he did? Sasuke shook her head, frowning a bit. She known, vaguely that he'd won, there'd been a few people talking about it since then, but like that? That didn't… seem possible.

Then she'd remembered the way he'd stood between her and Sakura and Gaara after she couldn't fight anymore. She remembered the way he'd grinned and just ordered them off. And she remembered the scream of pain Gaara had let off moments later as they'd run.

It wasn't right.

She was supposed to be the strong one! She was the one who was supposed to have the power! She was the one that needed the power! Not that idiot!

Uchiha didn't need protecting, didn't need saving. They survived with their own strength, with their pride. _Only they didn't_, a small part of her mind reminded her. Except for her and _him, _the Uchiha were _dead_.

Maybe…

No. She had promised she'd be the one to do it. She would be the one to kill him. She didn't need anyone. She especially didn't need a loud mouthed, cocky idiot like him.

So, she would get stronger. Itachi would fall by her hand. She would _redeem _the honor of the Uchiha.

And after that? A blush fell across her cheeks as she did have to admit, she wouldn't be able to restore her clan, not on her own. And the idiot had proved he…_ might_ be up to the challenge.

That was if she didn't… She needed the power. The Mangekyo… If it came down to it…

She ignored cold chill that ran through her veins and the clutching at her stomach. If need be, she'd take her clans secret power. If need be, Naruto would…. Die.

It was a sickening thought, but she would do whatever she had to. Duty demanded it.

-o-o-o-

Kin stared. Kakashi shook his head. Jiraiya and Anko smirked. But, mostly, Kin stared in open mouthed shock.

"Went a little hard on him, didn't you?" Anko snickered softly as she grinned back where Yuugao held what was basically a naked and bloodied Naruto in her arms.

"He was moping. I corrected that." Yuugao stated simply.

"And the clothes?" Jiraiya couldn't help but ask with a smirk.

"He needed incentive to try harder." There was a distinct pause before she continued. "I think after today, he will do so next time."

"How will it be more incentive if it wasn't enough to push him to do more while he was actually 'sparring' with you?" Kakashi couldn't help but note.

"Easy." Yuugao walked over to the still staring Kin and casually pushed her unconscious master into her arms. "Here you go. Enjoy."

Kin blinked back at Yuugao, staring at her for a moment, before slowly nodding her head. "Ok… Thanks." And with that, she turned and half dragged, half carried Naruto towards the bathroom.

Turning around, Yuugao canted her head to the side and looked at the group. "Any other questions?"

"Nope, that's plenty for me to go on." Jiraiya noted as he giggled softly and scribbled away into his notebook.

-o-o-o-

Naruto groaned softly as he felt himself slowly regaining consciousness. Blearily, he let his mind fumble over what he'd done before blacking out. Oh, right, ANBU lady wouldn't let him mope.

Grunting slightly, he slowly opened his eyes and started to stretch, before he noticed something rather peculiar. He was naked. Not a stitch of clothing on his body.

He never slept naked, which meant the warm, and apparently equally naked body he felt pressed back against him was most likely Kin. Biting down a groan of annoyance, he slowly looked down. Then, he blinked. Kin most definitely wasn't a blonde, which meant….

"… Why the hell are we both naked?" Naruto asked aloud as he blushed and looked away from the naked Temari.

"Would you rather I have dressed you?" A sleepy murmur came from behind him as he could feel another, this one clothed, body pressing into him. "Running my hands all over your nice, warm body, able to..."

"... You expect me to believe you didn't anyway, Kin-chan?" Naruto muttered slightly as he twitched just a bit, before quickly continuing. "When you're doing it right now?"

"Please, please tell me this is all some kind of twisted genjutsu." Temari's voice broke in as she groaned softly and pulled her body away from Naruto, never looking back towards him.

"If it is, never break me out." Kin's smirk was audible as she wrapped her arms firmly about Naruto's waist from behind.

"Good, can I leave you here then?" Temari snapped back as she finally allowed her eyes to crack open and she looked back over her shoulder to see Naruto burying his face in the pillow.

"Sure! I'll be happy to stay here with Naruto-sama, while you run off and die somewhere in a ditch!" Kin looked up from over Naruto's shoulder and smirked, viciously back at Temari.

"Kin-chan, be nice." The words were muffled in the pillow as Naruto shifted just enough to lift one eye up to visibly glare at her with a flash of blue.

"Why?" She shifted, visibly uncomfortable at his words and looked back into his eyes. "I don't like being nice. Nice is for suckers."

"I'm nice." Naruto protested as he half glared back at Kin.

"Oh yeah, enslaving girls and spanking them until they cry is soooo nice." Temari's voice cut in sarcastically.

"She's the one that chose to be enslaved and wanted me to spank her!" Naruto immediately protested as he pointed back towards Kin.

"It's true, they gave me the option between this and execution." Kin agreed with a nod of her head and an oh-so-innocent smile on her lips. "I chose this."

"Yes, that makes it sooo much better." Temari snapped back and glared at Naruto, "I _didn't_ choose this though!"

"Neither did I!" Naruto countered as he turned his head to glare at Temari, only to blush when he remembered that she was just as naked as he was and turned his head away again. "I didn't even know what was gonna happen until after it was dumped on me that night!"

"Very true." Kin agreed again with another nod. "We kept him in the dark. He's so cute, being all clueless and what not."

"… What, exactly is wrong with her?" Temari couldn't help but blurt out as she looked over Naruto's shoulder to stare in disbelief at Kin.

"I wish I knew." Naruto agreed with a mutter as he sighed slightly and he glared back at Kin. "I mean… it's not normal for a girl to want to be spanked and what not that much, is it?"

"Yes." Kin answered quickly with a firm nod of her head. 

"No." Temari responded flatly as she snapped back.

"We're tools." Kin stated simply as she crossed her arms about her chest. "Might as well accept it and get some enjoyment out of it."

"Ninja aren't just tools." Naruto quickly spoke up in protest as he half glared back at Kin.

"Maybe, but _we_, as in Sunshine and me, are." Kin pointed out simply with a shrug. "Sooner you both accept that, the sooner we can move past the whole indignation, anger and rebellion stage and get back on track."

Temari opened her mouth to counter, before frowning as she actually thought about what Kin had said. "And what… exactly would be getting back on track?"

"Training and getting stronger, of course." Kin scoffed back and crossed her arms about her chest. "And show the world just how awesome we, and Naruto-sama can be!"

For a moment, Naruto smiled, just slightly at Kin's words, before he opened his eyes again and looked out the window to see the falling rain outside. Before he could really respond to the girl's statement, there was a firm knock on the door. A moment later, Anko's solemn voice broke through the air.

"Time to get up, kid. You've got to get ready for the funeral."

And with those words, life in the room came crashing down as Naruto and Kin grew somber and silent for a long moment as Temari hung her head quietly.

"What about…?" Naruto spoke, undertainly as he took a moment to glance towards where Temari wouldn't meet his eyes, and the pleading expression in Kin's eyes.

"They're coming." Anko answered through the door, before continuing. "Both of them."

Temari froze at that, while Kin smiled, slightly as she looked towards the door in gratitude, before frowning a bit as she spoke up. "Clothes?"

"Got them for all three of you. They're in the bathroom. Get a shower and get dressed." There was a pause, before she spoke up again, still in that solemn, almost soft voice. "You don't want to be late, right?"

While one of them might not have minded, the other two looked at each other, then nodded.

-o-o-o-

Jiraiya leaned forward against the sturdy wood post as he stared out, out into the distance through the falling rain. Before him, the past unfolded as he remembered, back to when he'd been a child, still innocent of the full measure of the shinobi world. He watched, as he trained, smiling with his teammates, his friends. As they were instructed and scolded by their teacher for their failure, and praised for their success.

A part of him, couldn't help but think of how it was a simpler time, though he knew in truth that was nothing more than hopeful reminiscence. Then, the scene shifted, and suddenly the child with spiky hair was blond, and the teacher was taller, broader than the one before them. Three new students, and a former student made teacher.

He remembered, with a slight bittersweet smile on his lips, those times, long ago. It was a time of happiness, he'd almost forgotten when they'd been taken from him. Then, again the scene shifted once more.

Again, the student had become the teacher. This time, he wasn't a participant, merely an observer, watching as three more children learned. He remembered the proud smile on his face as he'd watched his student raise his own. He remembered the familiar teasing, and the familiar banter.

Then, a new image unfolded, three new students, and one last student turned teacher. These though, were simply still, lifeless. A photograph instead of a memory. But still one, smiling face brought a smile to his own lips.

"So, how come you're here, not at the ceremony?" Kakashi's voice rang out as the rain broke overhead, to reveal the first rays of sunshine falling onto the glistening earth.

"Didn't seem right, saying goodbye to sensei in front of all those people." Jiraiya grunted for a moment, as he stared out into the distance. "This was where I truly got to know him, seemed only right that this be where I say goodbye."

"I understand." Kakashi nodded his head quietly as he his eye strayed to the memorial. "How many more of us will find our names written there?"

"Sensei probably would have said something like: 'As many as it takes, to keep the Will of Fire burning brightly.'" Jiraiya paused, his lips taking a sour twist. "Too many as far as I'm concerned."

Kakashi was silent for a long moment, as he stared at the stone, before he let his head hang down, and he spoke in a small voice. "It should have been my name there, instead of Obito's."

"So you've told everyone, for over a decade." Jiraiya noted, glancing at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye for a moment before staring off into the distance. "You need to pick up something new to say."

"Obito wouldn't have screwed up with Team 7 like I have. He'd have been a better teacher." Kakashi stared back at the stone for a moment, before shaking his head. "He should have been Team 7's teacher, not me."

"Maybe." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head before he looked back at Kakashi. "But Obito is dead. He did what he thought he had to do and he obviously thought you were worth it."

"I'm not." Kakashi's voice was a whisper, as he stared out at the memorial stone.

"Can't argue with you there, kid." Jiraiya shrugged only for a moment. "You're not the only one who screwed up, but damned if you didn't do it by the numbers."

Sighing softly, Kakashi shook his head. "What am I going to do?"

"Stop making the same mistakes, stop worrying about if you're worthy or not, stop being an idiot and do your job." The list paused a moment, before Jiraiya threw his hands up in the air. "Hell, _why_ would you be asking me? They only think I'm a little _less_ screwed up than you because I've been through more and I just wasn't around to do the right thing."

"Yes, well…" Kakashi winced slightly, before withering beneath Jiraiya's look. "I didn't think that it would do him any good to have someone like me around."

"Thus we get to the root of the problem with you." Jiraiya noted with a snort. "Your way of thinking absolutely sucks."

"I… Suppose you might have a point." Kakashi admitted, though with a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

"I mean, seriously? You _know_ Minato's gonna kick your ass when you die, right?" Jiraiya continued on, as if he hadn't noticed a bit of Kakashi's tone. "And, really, I don't even want to think about what Kushina is gonna do to you."

"Aren't you Naruto's godfather?" Kakashi pointed out with a slow burning irritation. "What do you think they're going to do to _you_?"

"Oh, probably boil me in oil or something like that." Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively. "Then feed me to a bunch of snakes for irony. I mean, it's not like I entrusted my godson to my teacher and his father's prized student, then went on to try and hunt down the traitor who did unspeakable experiments on the people of Konoha and then ran off, swearing to destroy the village."

"You still should have…" Kakashi began.

"Yes, I should have." Jiraiya agreed, not letting Kakashi finish his sentence. "But, I didn't, and I'm sure I _will_ pay for it. But. So. Will. You."

"… What am I supposed to do then?"

"Grow up and be a man. Accept your mistakes and make amends." Jiraiya snapped back. "Before it's too late and you vanish on the battlefield."

Kakashi stared back at Jiraiya for a long moment, before lifting his head to stare up at where rays of sunlight were piercing the veil of the heavens.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto glanced, nervously about as he stood there in the rain, his forehead protector hanging from his throat. Dressed in only black, he stood next to Kin, clad in a matching outfit with her mask still on and her leaf engraved collar on her throat. Next to her, Temari stood, similarly dressed, looking completely uncomfortable as her dark green eyes continued to dart about, with her hair completely down instead of her typical four ponytails.

They stood in the front row, leaving Naruto a clear view of where Konohamaru, Sarutobi's grandson was crying into Iruka Umino's side. For a moment, Naruto stared at his former teacher, before sadly his head fell down and he stared at the ground for a moment. Tears began to slowly well up in his eyes, before he reached up, wiping them away with his sleeve.

As his hand fell back down, he could feel another take it. Starting slightly he turned to see Ino, offering a vague, weak half smile before she leaned heavily against him, the tears falling down her own cheeks. For a moment, he stood there, caught in a kind of dumb shock before he carefully nodded his head and gave her hand an awkward squeeze. When she rested her head against her shoulder, he stiffened, just slightly again, before slowly forcing himself to relax.

Next to him, he could feel Kin wrapping herself against his free arm before resting her own head on his shoulder. Even as a part of him was grateful for the contact, he couldn't help but shift, uncertainly about. As he nervously glanced towards Temari, he couldn't help but release a sigh of relief when her flat look conveyed that she wasn't about to come to him for comfort.

A distance away, several figures watched with a number of different reactions. Shikamaru had simply shrugged, a look of relief on his features when he stuck his hands down into his pockets. Next to him, Chouji had made a note of Ino's choice, before glancing over Shikamaru questioningly. When he saw his friend's shrug, an unreadable expression crossed his face and he settled for reaching towards chips he didn't have.

Shino shifted slightly, as he actually took the moment to look over the edge of his glasses, as if to assure himself he really was seeing what he thought he did, before shaking his head and lightly squeezing Hana's hand as she leaned into his side. Next to him, Hinata Hyuuga's face was downcast, only, instead of her hands twined together in a nervous press, they were fallen at her side as her head was bowed, limp and listless as the tears fell down her cheeks, mingling with the raindrops. At her side, Kiba tried to offer her a gentle hug, only to have her simply stand there, listless and unresponsive.

Sakura honestly wasn't sure what to make of the scene. She couldn't quite recognize the two girls on one of Naruto's sides, not even the one who was holding onto him, the other… She knew, consciously that Ino truly had become enamored with Naruto, she'd seen enough evidence during the chunin exam finals. It was another thing all together to accept the way she was pressing herself into Naruto's side. Uncertain, she tilted her head to the side, looking, searchingly towards Sasuke.

Only, she found Sasuke's eyes were locked onto Naruto's back, much the same as hers had been. Only, where she'd been lost in confusion, Sasuke looked tense, agitated. She hesitated to describe it as angry, but still, the way she saw Sasuke's fingers curling back into trembling fists certainly seemed to fit.

As Sakura struggled with trying to justify Sasuke's apparent anger at Naruto, the blond boy had gathered the attention of a pair of intense red eyes. Kurenai's lips pulled back, slightly a sad smile on her lips as she lightly gave the subtlest of pressures to Asuma's side. When he turned towards her, his own eyes misted over and glistening in the rain, she nodded her head towards where his student was holding onto Naruto's side. Asuma paused a moment, before a smirk curled over his lips as he glanced back at her then nodded his head to Naruto's _other_ side.

Kurenai blinked a moment, her eyes widening in surprise, before they narrowed into slits as her lips pursed firmly together. Asuma caught her reaction and rolled his eyes a bit before shaking his head as he gave her a meaningful look. Standing next to Kurenai, Anko blinked a moment, before she followed the woman's glared and fought down the urge to break out into a laugh.

"Anko…" It was Gai's voice that spoke up in voice filled with barely restrained emotion. "Why is the teammate of the one who has nearly crippled my most youthful students attending this ceremony?"

Anko paused a moment as she glanced over at Gai, before speaking carefully. "Who, Sunshine?"

"The most unyouthful blonde." There was a pause, before Gai frowned a bit. "The girl, not Kakashi's student with the hip attitude."

"Because Sarutobi-sama declared that she was to be taken as Naruto's spoil." She responded as she met his eyes with a cool neutrality. "And since Naruto came, so did she."

As Asuma and Kurenai registered exactly what it was that Anko had said, Asuma glanced back at her carefully. "He actually did it? Huh... What about...?"

"She's the one Ino's been sparring against." Yuugao spoke up helpfully as she appeared over Anko's shoulder. "If you'll note, she should be familiar."

"You're trying to ruin the surprise." Anko chided lightly with a glare.

"It was supposed to be a surprise?" Yuugao asked back with obviously feigned confusion.

"… Funny. You've spent too much time around the brat." Anko deadpanned back.

Asuma was staring at Kin with squinted eyes for a moment, before growing tense, then relaxing as realization dawned. "That's the Sound girl. That's how he knew…"

"Yup." Anko agreed with a nod as she pursed her lips together. "The bastard really screwed up there. Sent her to kill Naruto after he beat her, she was just smart enough to realize that meant he was throwing her away like trash. Naruto was in the right place at the right time."

"I about killed her myself when she asked him that question to test him." Yuugao admitted with a shake of her head. "I mean, asking him if he'd be the one to execute her."

"Gotta admit, the brat surprised the hell outta me when he had the balls to tell her yes like that." Anko agreed with a nod of her head, before her face broke into a broad smirk. "Of course, considering how much she enjoys her new position…"

"Enjoyed." Yuugao corrected lightly. "She's not terribly fond of being stuck with Sunshine."

"She still likes him more than enough." Anko shot back with a smirk, before glancing at Asuma. "And now he's got your girl on the hook too. Not bad, all things considered."

"And how is this _not _bad, Anko?" Kurenai hissed lightly as she pointedly glared at Anko. "The boy already has two girls and…"

"He needs a legitimate partner." Asuma answered as he glanced back at his student for a moment before shaking his head. "They're spoils, Kurenai, he can't marry any of them."

"And since he is the last Uzumaki…" Yuugao pointed out simply as she shrugged. "He _needs_ a legitimate wife."

Kurenai frowned for a moment, before sighed slightly and nodded her head as her shoulders slumped. "I had hoped Hinata…"

"… That little mouse?" Anko stared back at Kurenai for a moment, her face lined with disbelief. "With a brat like Naruto? No way, Nai-chan, a wallflower like her wouldn't be able to stand up to him like the girl for him needs to."

"She can learn to…" Kurenai was protesting as she halfheartedly glared back at Anko.

"Until she grows a spine and learns to show some initiative, she has no place as a ninja, let with Naruto." Anko cut in harshly, before her tone softened lightly. "I know you care for her, Kurenai, but babying her isn't helping her. If she can't gain the confidence she needs, she's a liability. Do you want her to get the rest of her team killed because of it?"

Kurenai winced at the words, before sighing softly. "It's not her fault, her family…"

"And now you're her teacher. Now, she's your soldier." Yuugao pointed out helpfully as she leveled a look at Kurenai. "Now she's your responsibility. She has a problem, it's your job to fix it."

Kurenai's eyes flashed with a moment of anger as she stared back at Yuugao. "You can't just magically wave a wand and make someone's problems and insecurities go away."

"And you can't sit there and blame it all on her family when what you try fails." Yuugao countered succinctly. "Which leads me to wonder if they promoted you entirely too soon, I mean…"

"Eesh, retract those claws already, Yuugao." Asuma shook his head as he put himself between the two women. "She's doing the best she can."

"No, she's not, hence why I said what I did." And with that, she turned her head and went back to staring forward at the service, visibly ignoring Kurenai and Asuma.

"How dare…" Kurenai glared at Yuugao, only to grunt in frustration when the woman pointedly ignored her.

Anko took a moment to glance from Kurenai, before looking back at Yuugao and sighing slightly. "Oh, joy…"

"So, you're siding with her over me, Anko?" Kurenai shifted her attention to Anko, her chin lifted as her voice came out in a cool clipped tone.

"Just said 'oh joy!'" Anko countered back as she quickly lifted her hands up defensively. "I didn't take her side!"

"So, you're saying that I'm wrong, Anko?" Yuugao turned her head and stared, cooly back at Anko.

"I didn't say that!" Anko's head snapped back towards Yuugao. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Then you're siding with her!" Kurenai stated flatly as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"I didn't say that either!" Anko glanced around before immediately practically latching onto Gai. "Gai! I didn't say either of those things, did I!?"

"Well, no…" Gai admitted as he glanced nervously from Anko, to Kurenai to Yuugao. "But, it would be most unyouthful of me to intrude on this…"

"You wanted to know about Sunshine, right? About why she's here?" Anko threw out, desperately as her eyes flicked from Yuugao to Kurenai.

"Well, yes, but it seemed you had a much more important conversation going on, and I'd hate to…" Gai was trying to edge away, even as Anko had herself wrapped about his arm like a constrictor, refusing to let go.

"Oh no, it was rude of me to allow things to get side tracked." Anko quickly shook her head as she gestured back towards Temari. "You see, thanks to the bra- Naruto, we knew about the invasion beforehand."

"Hence the various, strategic deployments." Yuugao muttered a bit as she took a moment to break her glare at Kurenai.

"What she said." Anko agreed quickly with a nod of her head. "And from there, he knew that Naruto would be taking on Sunshine there, and that he'd likely beat her. From there, he figured it would be good to have the daughter of the Kazekage as a hostage, so…"

"He made Naruto take her as a spoil." Yuugao finished, before pausing her head tilting lightly to the side as she looked back at Anko. "Though, does she have the same stipulations as the bitch, since Naruto was forced to take her?"

"Huh, that's a good question." Anko admitted with thoughtful tapping her lower lip. "Ask the old pervert, it's probably in that scroll."

"Heaven forbid you actually take the responsible route and do it yourself." Yuugao muttered softly under her breath as she glared ever so slightly back at Anko.

"Indeed." Anko nodded her head quickly in agreement. "For the heavens themselves would tremble before such an action.

Gai opened his mouth as if to comment, before letting it shut with a click as he turned his gaze back onto Naruto and the girls near him. "I suppose I shall have to... learn to accept this then. I will have to make sure I warn Tenten to refrain from action against her, despite her most unyouthful defeat of at her hands."

"Probably for the best." Anko noted with a quick nod of her head. "If she did, then she'd probably have Naruto coming to protect her... And if you thought Sunshine made her look useless..."

"... I would appreciate you not insinuating that my student is so incompetent." Gai muttered as he turned his glare onto Anko.

"She's not." Yuugao cut in quickly before Anko could respond. "She's simply stating that Naruto's skill set is such that your student would be at an even greater disadvantage than against Sunshine."

"Humph. Then I must train my most youthful student to overcome such a thing!" Gai declared firmly, as he clenched his fist tightly in declaration. "She will not lose to someone with such a hip attitude!"

"Err, right, Gai…" Anko stated quickly. "You do realize he did that just to piss Sunshine off, right?"

"And really, nobody could call the kid lazy." Asuma noted with a smirk. "Not with him being willing to put up with you, Anko."

"Hey, why does everyone assume I'm the one that's hardest on him?!" Anko muttered softly as she lightly glared at the rest of them. "He's at least able to get home under his own power when he's training with me."

With Anko glaring pointedly at her during her declaration, Yuugao merely shrugged. "He was moping. It was unproductive."

"Moping would be most unyouthful." Gai admitted neutrally.

"She cut his clothes off, while cutting up him, then handed him over, naked, to his little bitch." Anko added.

"… That would be most unyouthful too." He quickly added.

"That's, that's…" Kurenai's face flushed as she glared, angrily back at Yuugao. "You can't just…"

"Can. Did." Yuugao's voice snapped back succinctly in disagreement. "He will hopefully learn his lesson from it."

"You have no place being around children." Kurenai hissed darkly.

"And I'm not." Yuugao agreed with a nod of her head, causing Kurenai to blink slightly. "I'm around soldiers."

"You…" Kurenai hissed out a breath.

"I have already made my stance quite clear I do believe." Yuugao said pointedly as she turned her head and stared forward, visibly ignoring Kurenai now.

Anko opened her mouth to say something, then looked from Yuugao to Kurenai, and shut her mouth with an audible click as she quickly shook her head. The men glanced at one another, then shrugged, helplessly. Gai turned his attention back to the service, while Asuma tried to awkwardly place his hand on Kurenai's shoulder.

-o-o-o-

Temari wasn't quite sure what to make of everything. It was all changing too quickly for even her to really keep up on. Just two days ago, she'd woken up about to take part in a plan to completely and utterly destroy the hidden village of Konoha. Now, she was in a most definitely not destroyed Konoha, the property of the boy who'd defeated her.

No. She corrected herself as she unconsciously flinched slightly away from his presence. The jinchuuriki who'd defeated her. The same kind of monster her youngest brother was.

Only, he wasn't. He wasn't cold, or sadistic or cruel. He didn't stare out at the world with lifeless eyes while he did nothing other than wait for his next opportunity to kill someone and bath his sand in their blood. Unlike her little brother, he wasn't a monster.

"_That's because of your village. Just because we have demons inside of us, doesn't make us bloodthirsty monsters_."

The words haunted through her mind as the stood out so amazingly clear amidst those entirely too foggy memories. What did he know about something like that? Gaara had always been a monster.

Hadn't he?

Her brow furrowed as she realized she didn't really know. Even though they'd been family, Gaara had never been a part of it. He'd always been kept separate, away, isolated. Then, one day she'd been told he was going to be on her team, and she'd been introduced to the terrifying creature he'd become.

But he was a jinchuuriki. He'd contained a demon. They weren't safe. Everyone knew that. Just look at Gaara.

Only, now she was looking at a different jinchuuriki one who was powerful, certainly, strong enough to defeat her without even seeming to show any real effort on his part. Strong enough to beat Gaara. And he was the one who owned her now.

She remembered then, what that girl, Kin had said. About how his chakra was flowing into her, about how it was making her stronger, making her coils grow. She remembered the way she could feel him, underneath her skin, inside her, all the time. Did that mean she was going to start being exposed to the chakra of his demon too?

Instantly she shuddered, her dark green eyes widening with fear as she felt the way they darted over to the boy who had the two… girls clinging to him. It wasn't a pleasant thought, though it didn't seem to be affecting him that poorly. The other girl? Well, she honestly didn't know her well enough to really know if it had changed her or not.

And then there was that rather... useless blonde girl that wanted to pretend she was a kunoichi, who was clinging to him. Honestly, what the hell was this village thinking, letting girls running around looking like that, dieting, wearing all that make up and perfume to combat? At least her first opponent had been at least _decently_ trained. It just sucked to be her that she was a ranged weapon expert up against a wind user.

She glanced slowly around, releasing a slight sigh of relief when she couldn't detect any real malice directed her way. This was hardly the place she wanted to be right now. Alone, helpless, weaponless in the middle of hostile territory. Surrounded by hostile nin that could tear her apart as easily as looking at her.

The fact that she was also now considered the jinchuuriki's property... that was just such a wonderful bit of icing on the cake.

So, she did the only think she could. She stared out through the slowly lessening rain and studied the memorial of the Third Hokage. For the moment, it was all she could do.

-o-o-o-

"Heh, heh, heh." Jiraiya was grinning broadly as he crouched down on the edge of the rooftop and stared, greedily through his telescope. "Yesss… that's it my pretties… yesssss!"

"… Must you be so vulgar, Jiraiya?" The sour note filled the air behind Jiraiya.

"Yup." He didn't even bother looking back over his shoulder as he continued to stare through the telescope. "I can think of no better way to honor sensei's memory than to take part in our favorite shared pastime."

"Will you stop being so childish and look at us?" A second voice cut in, as irritated as the first.

"Why? I know who you are, you know who I am, so, why should I take the time away from my research?" Jiraiya chuckled softly as his grin only grew. "Oooooh now that's what I'm talking about."

Two long suffering sighs filled the air, before one of the voices chose to speak. "In the absence of a Hokage, a council has been formed to see to the operation of Konoha. However, Konoha _needs_ a Hokage, and we feel…"

"Ya know, has anyone even bothered to look at Sensei's will and last testament?" Jiraiya noted as he continued to ogle through the telescope.

There was a moment of silence, before the second of the pair spoke. "Not at this time, the reading was scheduled for later in the week."

Sighing in irritation, Jiraiya snapped his telescope shut then turned around to face a pair of figures the same age as the Third Hokage had been. Homura Mitokado's face was curled down into a frown as he looked back at Jiraiya. His former teammate Koharu Utatane had a similar expression on her face, as she stared back at Jiraiya expectantly.

"Well, if you had bothered to check the paper work he left, you'd know he'd already named his successor." Jiraiya answered simply and shook his head as he straightened out. "And you'd know I'm going to be dragging her back to Konoha shortly."

"Her?" Homura repeated as he stared back at Jiraiya. "Surely you don't mean…"

"Her lineage and peerage would make her an acceptable candidate." Koharu allowed as she glanced at her companion, before leveling her gaze back at Jiraiya. "However, the likelihood of her being willing to accept the position is highly questionable."

"Yes, well you'll just have to wait and see about it." Jiraiya crossed his arms about his chest and lifted his chin with a dismissive sniff. "As you obviously underestimate my persuasive skills."

"I simply question their existence entirely." Homura countered flatly.

"Hmph, who do you think I am?! I'm Jiraiya! I…"

"Have been slapped in rejection how many times again, Jiraiya?" Koharu asked, rhetorically as she shook her head and sighed.

"Those were merely the first rounds in lengthy and intense negotiations." Jiraiya crossed his arms about his chest and smirked softly back at the woman. "Which typically ended in a mutually enjoyable conclusion."

Homura opened his mouth to respond, only to be quickly silenced as Koharu spoke up. "I'm sure. Just as I'm sure I do not need to hear the details. Shall we go and inform the council, Homura?"

"…" Homura took a moment to glare at Jiraiya with narrowed eyes, before slowly nodding his head in acquiescence. "Very well."

Jiraiya took a moment, to watch them leave, waiting until they were almost gone before speaking up. "Oh, and I'm not going alone."

-o-o-o-

"Naruto." Iruka Umino spoke up tentatively as he approached his former student, glancing at where he was trapped between Ino and Kin. "Yamanaka-san… I'm sorry, I'm not terribly familiar with your other friend."

"Spoil." Kin corrected simply, even as she continued to lean against Naruto's side.

"… I beg your pardon?" Iruka's eyes flicked from Naruto to Kin in quick succession.

"I'm his spoil, not his friend." Kin clarified with a smirk beneath her mask.

"… Naruto, you pick the oddest friends sometimes." Iruka noted very carefully as he looked back at the blond.

"Actually, she's telling you the truth. Kin's his spoil." Ino offered up, half lamely as she shrugged her shoulders just a bit.

"Naruto…?" Iruka turned his head and stared at the blond boy who couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Um, yeah. Kin-chan is kinda sorta… yeah." Naruto nodded his head quickly, even as he couldn't quite look back up at the man.

"I… see." Iruka said the words very carefully, as if studying their texture in his mouth. "I never thought you were the type of person to…"

Kin rolled her eyes. "He convinced me to defect from Orochimaru. It was this or he killed me. I happen to like the choice he made."

"I don't know, honestly." Ino muttered a bit too loudly to be trying to hide it. "I wouldn't have had such a painful month otherwise."

"Yes, but instead you'd be sitting around, trying to get your lazy ass teammates to train instead of learning to be a not so useless waste of…" Kin shot back with a smirk beneath her mask even as Ino flushed slightly.

"I am not a useless wanna be kunoichi!" Ino hissed out as she started to glare at Kin around Naruto.

"Now you're at least moderately useful, in certain situations." Kin agreed while still smirking.

"Oh, you bitch!" Ino huffed without any real anger.

"Yes, bimbo?" Kin offered back without skipping a beat.

"… You're sooo finding a better codename for me." Ino whined lightly.

"… Naruto, do I even want to know what they're talking about?" Iruka asked cautiously as he glanced back at the boy.

"Probably not." Naruto admitted with a shrug. "Honestly, they're scarier than Sakura-chan is now. Ino's even gotten so far as to calling me… calling me… Naruto-_kun_!"

The way he said the suffix with absolute horror made Iruka's lips twitch slightly, while Ino merely scowled back at the boy she was holding so firmly onto. "Oh, I see. Decided to take over Sasuke's spot as the young heartthrob?"

"That's not even funny, Iruka-sensei." Naruto scowled slightly at the man. "Someone who's so out of shape shouldn't try to poke fun at people."

"Out of shape?!" Iruka huffed lightly as he half glowered back at Naruto. "I am still in _prime_ condition, thank you very much!"

"Sure you are, old man, sure you are." Naruto smiled, pleasantly back at Iruka. "Forget I ever said anything at all."

"Humph, old man?" Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Oh, one good showing and you think you can take me, huh?"

"Who was the one who rescued whom last time?" Naruto asked, his face turning into an innocently mischievous smile.

"Who was the one who kept taking kunai and shuriken in the back for whom?" Iruka countered in a deadpan.

"Hmph, no lame throws like that could hit me now!" Naruto declared firmly as he crossed his arms about his chest, in inadvertently pulling the girls even closer against him. As soon as he realized it, he immediately blushed, dropping his arms back to his sides.

"Of course not, Naruto, of course not." Iruka quickly raised his hands with a quiet smile.

"I'm awesome like that now!" Naruto snapped back, huffing slightly back at him.

"You think we should tell him?" Ino asked curiously as she glanced over at Kin.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Kin answered back with smug smirk.

"You shouldn't get cocky, Naruto, just because you've done well in these exams." Iruka's voice turned into a lecture. "The ninja world isn't exams and sparring matches."

"I _know_ that!" Naruto huffed a bit as he glared back up at his Academy instructor.

"You _think_ you know that, Naruto." Iruka slowly shook his head, his eyes growing distant. "But this life... is harder than you think."

"I told you I _know_ that!" Naruto grunted softly and glared back at Iruka. "If you went through even a bit of what I did..."

"Naruto, I'm a chunin, I know you think you know..."

"I _KNOW!_ Naruto shouted out the words, drawing everyone's attention, and a flush rising up his cheeks before glaring back at Iruka. "I'm not the same kid I used to be! I'm a ninja now!"

"Do you, Naruto? Do you really?" Iruka turned his head and quietly gestured towards the memorial. "Because that's what it means to be a ninja. Putting your life on the line, not for your dreams, not for your wants, not for yourself, but for your duty to your Village. That is what it means to be a ninja."

Naruto glared back up at him. "And I'm not going to let that stop me! I'll show you, and everyone else how awesome I can be, and I'll use that to protect everyone!"

Iruka looked at him for a long moment, before finally smiling, and nodding his head quietly as he reached down and ruffled Naruto's hair, not saying another word.


	17. Chapter 17

Temari shifted, restlessly as she leaned against the frame of the window and stared out, listlessly through the glass, still dressed in the damp outfit she'd worn to the funeral.

"Going to stand around, moping all day, Sunshine?"

She stiffened at the words, before slowly turning her head to glare at the amused looking Jiraiya standing behind her. "Shouldn't you be off doing something perverted?"

"Probably." He agreed as he cheerfully nodded his head. "But I already got my peeping in." There was a pause as he suddenly grimaced. "At least until the old farts came and ruined it."

"There's actually someone older than you in this village?" The sarcasm dripped off of Temari's voice as she glared back at the man.

"Funny." Jiraiya rolled his eyes before eying her critically. "You going to be wearing those drab clothes all day?"

"As I don't have anything else to wear, and I'm not going to parade around naked for you perverts, I don't really have a choice." She snapped back with a hiss.

"… You do know that Anko left you regular clothes too, right?" Jiraiya pointed towards a bag resting next to Naruto's closet.

Temari stared back at Jiraiya for a moment, before grunting sourly as she walked over to the bag and crouched down to examine it. "… It's just a bunch of fishnet and a miniskirt, isn't it?"

"Please, Anko likes being distinctive." Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively, before grinning back at her. "I'm betting on crop top and the smallest pair of shorts she could find!"

She froze at that, almost pushing the bag away like it had suddenly grown legs and eyes. Very slowly, with an even greater trepidation, she opened the bag up and looked inside. What she saw, immediately made her release a massive sigh of relief as she allowed a slight smile to curl onto her lips. "Well, thankfully she does have some taste."

"No crop top and small little shorts?" He pouted, visibly and shook his head. "Well, that's just not fair!"

"Says the pervert." Temari grunted out as she gathered up the bag and walked towards the bathroom.

"Says the super pervert!" Jiraiya quickly corrected with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrows. "Where're you going?"

"Like I'm going to give you a free show." She snapped back as she opened the door up and firmly slammed it shut behind her.

"Already seen it all girly!" Jiraiya answered back without even skipping a beat.

"And you aren't seeing it anymore!" Her voice was muffled by the door, but the glare was still audible in it.

"Ah, but I can do it whenever I really want to, I just need to close my eyes, and…"

There was a strangled sound of something between disgust and rage behind the door as he could hear the sound of clothes hitting against the door. "Really, now that's hardly a mature way to respond."

"Like you're someone to lecture _anyone_ about maturity!" Temari's muffled voice could be heard again.

"I'm an absolute paragon of maturity." Jiraiya huffed back in response, before smirking at her. "I'm simply mature enough to not care."

There was another of those strangled sounds, and more clothing hit the door.

"We'll stop and pick you up some more clothing when we head out tomorrow, so you'll have enough for the trip." Jiraiya continued once he was sure she didn't have another comeback ready to go.

"Trip?" There was a note of confusion in her voice. "What trip?"

"The brat and I have a mission, thereby, you're coming with." He paused for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully before he continued. "And the bitch too, can't forget about her."

"A mission, already?" Temari's voice was half strangled, as no small amount of panic set in. "But I don't have any gear! I don't even have a fan anymore!"

"We'll pick up any gear you're missing on our way out… As for the fan? Well, we'll talk about that when you get out." There was a strange note to Jiraiya's voice as it filtered through the door, one that Temari couldn't quite place.

"Fine."

It was several minutes later that Temari finally stepped back out of the bathroom. She glared back at Jiraiya, adjusting the muted red sash that stood in stark contrast to the warm grey, trimmed in a light, dull lavender off the shoulder, yukata-like top. Beneath it a black, shoulder-less top rose most of the way up her throat. A glimpse of a skirt, black as well, and matching, tight shorts could be seen across her thighs, with black guards on her calves and fore-arms.

"Forgetting something?" Jiraiya smirked softly as he pointed towards her neck.

Glaring at him, she let out a hissing breath, before none-the-less reached back into the bag and pulled out the collar with its leaf insignia inscribed plate and tightened it snugly into place. "There, happy?"

"You really want to find out what people here will do to you without that collar on, girly?" Jiraiya shook his head and suddenly regarded her with an inscrutable look before sighing as he shook his head. "So, how useless are you without a fan?"

Temari flushed, brightly as she glared back at the man. "I'm not useless!"

"Then, again, what can you do without a fan?" Jiraiya pressed as he arched a brow up.

"I…" She opened her mouth to respond, before biting back down as she chewed at her lip. "Some wind techniques, I can enhance some kunai and I have decent taijutsu."

"In other words, you're a specialist who's useless without her tool." Jiraiya observed with a nod of his head before stroking his chin. "I see."

"Weren't you listening to me?" Temari hissed back, even as she fought against the rising blush of embarrassment.

"Oh, I was." Jiraiya waved his hand negligently. "You're just also a huge liability in a fight if your fan's ever damaged or destroyed like your last one was. Not to mention, you let your last one get destroyed."

"I…" Temari spoke up to protest, before the recollection slammed into her and she winced, her head hanging.

"And I am not going to give you this one, until I know you won't get it destroyed as well." Jiraiya's voice was unusually solemn as Temari heard the sound of something being released from a seal, and looked up to see a cloud of smoke dispersing.

When she looked up, her eyes widened when she saw another battle fan laid out across Jiraiya's lap, a blood red cherry blossom carved into its carefully polished black length. When she looked at it, closer, she could see the barest depths of engravings carved beautifully into its length to show a swirling cloud of petals caught in the wind. On the edge, she saw the faintest of symbols elegantly calling out a name.

A name she knew.

"Where did you get this?!" Temari hissed softly as she suddenly lunged towards the fan, only to find a sandaled foot planted on her chest, keeping her back, even as the fan was pulled out of her reach.

"Familiar with Hikaze I take it." And suddenly she was launched back, bouncing once on her ass before she found her back impacting the wall. "It's been a long time since I've brought it out."

"That doesn't belong to you!" Temari snarled back as she pushed herself back up the wall.

"Mmm..." Jiraiya merely arched a brow back at her, before pulling out a cloth and dabbing it with oil before he began to polish the surface. "Shows what you know."

"What kind of sick bastard are you?! Keeping trophies of your ki-..." Temari's voice was cut off by a sudden torrent of killer intent bearing down on her from suddenly slitted eyes of Jiraiya.

"If you ever accuse me of having anything to do Yuyake's death again, I will forget you belong to Naruto, and I will make you regret ever speaking." The words were hissed out in a cool warning as his eyes cut furiously into her. "Am I _clear_?"

She fought, visibly against the fear. Clawing, grasping to rise up over it, to escape it, to gasp in fresh air untainted by that pure, cold, focused menace. She'd never felt anything at this level before. Not from Baki, not from Gaara, not even from her father. As the white haired sannin glared back at her, she found herself unable to help the frightened nod of agreement from bobbing along her neck.

"Good." And just as suddenly, the air was clean again, leaving her to gulp in desperate, greedy breaths. He turned his head then, focusing it back on the length of the battle fan as he quietly worked the cloth in careful, steady motion along its surface. In its way, she could only watch, in awe as the light caught on the suddenly brilliantly shining edges of the etchings, and in an instant, the storm of petals seemed to come alive as the fan shifted against the light.

Once he finished, he lifted it, casting a critical eye along its edge, before nodding quietly to himself as he took out a fresh cloth and proceeded to wipe it down again.

After several minutes of watching him work, Temari finally found her voice again. "Where... how... did you get it then?"

For a moment, she was met by only silence, before slowly Jiraiya began to speak. "She died a while before you were born, so I imagine that all you ever heard were rumors and legends." There was a pause, as he slowly traced a cloth covered finger against one petal in particular. "Though I doubt they do her justice."

Then, again he was polishing, running the cloth along the length. "She was beautiful, of course, probably as beautiful as the legends say. As beautiful as the setting desert sun, and more dangerous than it was at its peak."

He shifted his attention to crimson of the blossom, carefully working the cloth into every little groove and crevice. "This was before the Third Shinobi war, in a time of relative peace. My Minato had grown into a man, and had begun to take on the duties of Konoha's elite, while courting the woman he loved. Tsunade was still caught up grieving for her lost brother and Dan. Orochimaru had begun his descent into madness, though, I didn't know it at the time."

Very slowly, his head lifted and he stared forward, looking, not at her, but long into the past. "I was free, for the first time that I could remember, and so I wandered, under the pretense of setting up a new, separate network of spies for Konoha. And somehow, some way, I met her."

He snorted softly. "And let me tell you, if they told you she was some kind of elegant lady, they lied their asses off. The first time I met Yuyake, she was covered in dust and grime, wearing a tattered cloak with more than a few blood stains splattered across it. New and old. I seem to recall she added a couple of drunks' blood to it that night, when they decided to try and '_welcome_' her to the bar.

"With everything I learned about her later, I'm still surprised she limited herself to only smashing their faces in." He chuckled softly and shook his head. "I was really only half paying attention. I was too busy flirting with the barmaid."

When Temari opened her mouth as if to ask a question, it shut a moment later, as she was simply uncertain of _what_ to ask.

"Of course, those drunks turned out to be relatives to some of the '_tougher_,'" he snorted at the word, shaking his head in amusement, "local talent. So, suddenly my rather enjoyable, and promising flirting is cut short by a group of untrained idiots crowding into the bar, sending the girl I was flirting with hiding in fear. All to deal with one filthy, tired woman who they were too stupid to realize was a kunoichi.

"And of course, idiots being what they are, and bolstered up by a good bit of liquid courage, my attempts at diplomacy were met with scoffing rebuttals." Jiraiya paused and shook his head. "I mean. What's so hard about listening to a guy tell you to take it outside, I was trying to enjoy myself with a pretty girl?"

Temari stared, incredulously back at him from her seat against the wall.

"Yes, I know! Some people, no manners!" Jiraiya gently slide the cloth down the length of the fan, in a slow, tender motion. "Of course, then they had to go shoot their mouths off. That made me a little… irritated. The fact that they threw bottles at me, with good sake still in them I might add, only made things more than a little exasperated. Apparently Yuyake felt the same way."

There was a pause as he again looked out into the distance. "I think we might've been a bit… exuberant about making our displeasure known. I still had a bit of a temper back then, and Yuyake wasn't much better. In the end, the bar wasn't exactly standing, and we were getting some pretty upset looks by owners."

"And what, you bonded over it?" No small amount of sarcasm found its way into Temari's voice as she finally found herself speaking.

"Actually, we bonded over being run out of town." Jiraiya corrected with a slight curving smile on his lips. "We started yelling at one another first, blaming each other for the mess." He paused a moment as he shook his head ruefully. "That woman would never admit unleashing Hikaze in the middle of the bar was what really destroyed it. It was hardly my fault that those idiots kept getting thrown into the bar.

"But, there we were, yelling at each other at the top of our lungs, when the city watch showed up, along with the local daimyo's guard. We probably could have explained things and gotten everything cleared up, but we were a bit… occupied with yelling at each other. Finally, they apparently lost their patience, and the respective captains decided to get our attention… By grabbing us. I'm really not sure if I decked the captain of the watch or the guard, but…"

Again, Temari was speechless for a moment, as she stared at the man, jaw hanging open.

"Yes, I know, not exactly the smartest thing we could have done. Of course we quickly realized this and we finally realized now was the time to actually act like ninja."

"You ran." Temari translated.

"Like the wind." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head and a smirk on his lips before he carefully shifted the fan over, and began to go to work on its other side. "In completely opposite directions. But somehow we both ended up going to the same town, and the exact same bar. I was there first of course, and I was already working my way into a bit of company, when of course, _she_ showed up, telling me I owed her a drink.

"Naturally, I didn't particularly react to that well, and of course the bar wench took this as that I was off limits. I, of course, noticed this fairly quickly, and pointed that now she owed _me_ for the two attempts to find myself a partner for the night."

"I'm sure she was absolutely thrilled about that." Temari's observation was again dripping with sarcasm.

"She called me a pervert, and to shut up and buy her a drink already." Jiraiya smirked softly at the memory. "One drink lead to another then another… we eventually ended up in the onsen and I found out that underneath all that dirt, grime and sarcasm… wellllllllllllll…"

"I don't need to know." Temari stated quickly, her face suddenly coloring brightly. "I really don't need to know."

"Shame, she went at it like a mink." Jiraiya chuckled softly as he shook his head carefully continued to ever so gently rub the oil into the fan. "After that… well… For some reason, I decided to stick with her for a bit. Our villages were on decent enough terms and our missions weren't exactly in opposition."

He gently ran his thumb over the blossom, before quietly shaking his head. "We had a year together. One of the happiest times I've ever had. She made me feel like I was as gallant as I always shouted myself out to be. Love does the oddest things to a man."

There was a silence in the air, as she could feel the invisible tension building as he continued to carefully trace that crimson blossom. She watched him, as he silently seemed to be building the strength to continue, to finish the tale. An ending she knew all too well.

"Then the Third Kazekage vanished. Suna panicked, searching everywhere, invading territories, and steadily escalating skirmishes. Mist took offense to one particular incident where some daimyo's cousin was killed, so they decided there was a need for... retribution." His jaw was clenched, tightly as he carefully, methodically ran his rag down its length. "I was returning from a rendezvous with a Konoha dispatch when I heard the battle."

He took a slow, deep breath, his eyes half closing for a moment before drawing the cloth further along the length, before pulling it back. "They'd sent six teams of their best and brightest to ensure that they'd be able to teach an '_appropriate'_ message." A cold, bitter sweet smile rolled up his lips. "They had enough for three left when I got there. But they'd managed to accomplish their mission. She was dying."

There was a soft hiss leaving his lips as he shook his head. "Tsunade, or old lady Chiyo might've been able to save her, but it was just us and those Mist nin." His lips twitched slightly in a cold smile. "At least before I finished what Yuyake had started."

The smile faded then as he lightly brushed the petals again. "I did what I could to make her comfortable, as much for myself as for her…" He paused a moment, and for moment, Temari saw a flood of emotion flashing across his eyes that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. "I was there with her until the end. She gave Hikaze to me, and I buried her beneath a cherry tree before I strung up the bodies of the team from its branches."

Temari's eyes widened slightly, only she was cut off before she could speak.

"I then killed every single Mist nin deployed outside of their own borders." Jiraiya stated simply and softly before he finished polishing the fan, and it suddenly vanished in a flash of smoke.

"But… the slaughter of all those Mist nin was one of the major reasons for…" Temari whispered out, staring at him in shock.

"Instigating the Third Shinobi War." Jiraiya finished with a nod of his head. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

"I… I…" Temari stared at him, a look that mixed horror and awe written on her features.

"Does that answer about _why_ I have Hikaze, girl?" Jiraiya asked coolly as he stood up, looming over her.

Quietly, she nodded her head.

"Good. Then you should understand why I'm not going to so much as let you touch it until I know you can make sure it doesn't end up like your previous fan." Jiraiya stood up and moved towards the door. "I'm not going to have you become a liability."

"My aunt." Temari's voice was quiet as it caught Jiraiya's attention, as she stared down at her hands.

"What was that, Sunshine?" Jiraiya arched a brow as he paused at the frame.

"My mother was Karura. Yuyake's younger sister. Yuyake was my aunt." Temari stated simply as she continued to stare down at her hands.

"I… see." Jiraiya's fingers had tightened slightly on the frame of the door, tension rippling through his body. "And how is she then?"

"She died… giving birth to Gaara." Temari stated softly, her head hanging.

His head dipping slightly Jiraiya's shoulders slumped as he looked back over his shoulder. "Then I will ask you, for your Aunt's sake, don't force me to have to kill you to protect Naruto."

And with that, he turned again, and vanished through the door, shutting it quietly behind him, leaving Temari alone with her thoughts.

-o-o-o-

Naruto stood in front of Ino and Kin with his arms crossed about his chest. "I said no. I'm not going to do it."

"It's really not that bad, Naruto-sama." Kin quickly cut in with a shake of her head. "We just want to… expand on what you already have."

"I refuse." He snapped back, shaking his head vehemently. "You just want to treat me like one of those oversized dress up dolls."

"Oh stop glaring at us like that, Naruto-kun." Ino cut in with an entirely too innocent grin as she leaned forward enough to bat her eyes back up at him. "It wouldn't be that bad, would it?"

"My money, I spend it how I want to spend it." Naruto snapped back and shook his head as he glared back at her. "And why're you looking at me like you've got something stuck in your eyes and you want me see if I can see it?"

"You know the old pervert is paying, right?" Kin quickly reminded him, before smirking back at Ino. "And remember what you said about how much she sucked at seduction?"

"… That's supposed to be seductive?" Naruto repeated as he stared at Ino in disbelief.

"Hmph, it would be if you weren't so oblivious." Ino grunted as she crossed her arms about her chest and huffed softly. "Most guys…"

"No, you just suck at it." Kin confirmed with a snicker, before tilting her head to the side.

"I do not suck at it." Ino shifted her glare from Naruto to Kin as her voice slipped into a growl. "Take that back!"

"Name one guy you've managed to seduce." Kin countered in turn as she smirked at Ino through her mask.

"I… I…" Ino paused a moment, her mouth opening then shutting before she glared at Kin. "It's not my fault they're immature idiots that can't appreciate…!"

"Aka, you suck." Kin agreed with a nod of her head. "And not in the way that guys like."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a bit as he looked from Kin to Ino and then back again.

"Well, if you want to know, I'll be happy to show you, Naruto-sama." Kin reached up, pulling down her mask to slowly run her tongue over her lips. "I'm sure you'd find it very… stimulating."

Naruto looked back at Kin for a moment, staring at her blankly as he processed exactly what she'd said. Suddenly, his face broke into brilliant blush and he shook his head. "You're being a pervert again, aren't you?"

"… I stopped?" Kin turned her head and glanced back at Ino curiously.

"Funeral." Ino supplied simply, through gritted teeth as she glared back at her.

"Ah." Kin nodded her head in simple acceptance.

"Back to the original issue then." Quickly turning, Ino pointed at Naruto in a vaguely threatening manner. "Shopping!"

"I'm not going shopping with you." Naruto's face was returning to its previous hue as he shook his head. "I like my current clothes, they're comfortable."

"And what happens when they get so worn out you can't replace them?" Ino pointed out with a grin.

"Or when ANBU Lady decides to cut them off you again." Kin agreed with a slightly distant look. "Leaving you all…"

"Wait, she cut off his clothes?" Ino's eyes widened, as she was caught between outrage and delight. "Did you get pictures?"

"They wouldn't let me." Kin admitted with a grumble, before brightening. "But he was passed out, so he couldn't object to me not dressing him up for bed."

"Oooh, you lucky little bitch!" Ino whined softly and shook her head with a huff.

"… I am still right here you know." Naruto's blush was back in full force as he struggled against his embarrassment to glare back at Kin.

"Wait, that means you need new clothes to replace the ones you lost!" Ino crowed triumphantly as the realization hit her. "You _have _to go shopping!"

"_I'll_ replace them." Naruto corrected flatly as he blush died down some. "Not you."

"Oh, come on, Naruto-kun! It'll be fun!" Ino was grinning, victoriously back at him, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Lots of fun." Kin agreed eagerly, her own eyes shining hungrily.

"And not an ounce of it will be yours." A new voice cut in as Kakashi appeared, standing on the wall above them. "Yo."

"No fair, Kakashi-sempai." Yuugao appeared next to the man, turned her masked face to glare at him as she let off an annoyed huff. "They were starting to wear him down."

"Mah, when did you become so sadistic, Yuugao-chan?" Kakashi turned his head and glanced at the woman and shook his head with a sigh. "And why would you want to destroy Naruto's innocence like that?"

"You have to train them with they're young, otherwise they never learn." Yuugao nodded firmly as she glanced back towards Naruto. "Otherwise, they turn out like you."

"Hence why I'm helping Naruto to never learn that particular trait." Kakashi agreed with a nod of his own.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied automatically with a blink, before confusion filled his face. "Huh?"

"Hakate-sensei." Ino allowed, her jaw clenched as she glared back at the man who was apparently intent on ruining her fun.

"Jackass." Kin's voice was flat as she glared back at the man.

"Naruto, Yamanaka-san, Bitch-chan." Kakashi's voice was carefully neutral as he nodded to them each in turn, though he offered a smile to Kin at the end, before turning his attention back to Naruto. "You should be careful, Naruto. Shopping with women can be a very… unpleasant experience."

"I go shopping all the time, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto was giving Kakashi an odd look in turn, his brows knitted in confusion. "How else would I get my food and supplies?"

"Yes, but that's man shopping. The kind of shopping where you go by yourself, get what you need and get out." Kakashi agreed with a simple nod of his head. "Girl shopping however… Girl shopping is a long, torturous experience, filled with the same questions, endlessly repeated, and a veritable verbal minefield where one wrong step can be disastrous."

"… What?" Naruto blinked, then, blinked again as he tilted his head to the side. "How?"

"Well, you answer a question honestly on how you think they look, they either think you're lying, or they get upset with you for telling the truth." Kakashi nodded his head sadly. "Then you'll have to be bowing and scraping to get their forgiveness, even though you did exactly what they asked you to do."

"Wait, would that mean that they'd leave me alone?" Naruto asked hopefully as he glanced over at the girls.

"Worse, they'd start _nagging_ you about it. And they'll never let it go until you absolutely humiliate yourself for them." Kakashi shook his head, shuddering a bit.

"… So they'll be even worse?" Naruto asked, hedgingly flicking his eyes from Kakashi to the girls and back again. "Is… that even possible?"

"Infinitely worse, Naruto." Kakashi agreed with a nod of his head. "You can ask Jiraiya if you don't believe me."

"You're being overly dramatic, Kakashi-sempai." Yuugao muttered a bit as she gave the man a light glare. "It's nowhere near that bad. Hayate…"

"Taking advantage of his weakened state to mould him to your wishes?" Kakashi shook his head and sighed softly. "What happened to the sweet, kind girl I knew?"

"… I joined ANBU, I was never _that_ sweet or innocent." Yuugao deadpanned back as she shook her head.

Kin looked from Yuugao to Kakashi then back again before speaking up. "I don't think you're helping our side."

"… Who said I was on your side?" Yuugao's voice was confused as she looked back at Kin.

"…. You'd rather be on his side?" Kin pointed towards Kakashi.

"My side has sake." Kakashi answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He also used to be my superior in ANBU and saved my life several times." Yuugao added, before pausing a moment. "The sake helps though."

"Though, if you want to go shopping, that store has a shoe sale going." Kakashi pointed vaguely down the street.

When all three females' heads turned, he suddenly appeared next to Naruto, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Huh, my mistake, but I need to have a private chat with Naruto, so I'll see you all later."

Naruto managed to let off a startled "Huh?" before suddenly vanishing with Kakashi in a swirl of leaves.

"… I can't believe I fell for that." Kin hissed out as she turned around and glared at Ino. "I don't even like shoe shopping!"

"It's Kakashi. You know you shouldn't, but you just don't trust what he says enough to believe that he's faking." Yuugao muttered slightly and shook her head with a sigh.

"Wait, you don't like shoe shopping?" Ino blinked a moment, before she refocused her attention on Kin.

"… The jackass just took off with Naruto-sama, and all you care about is the fact that I don't like shoe shopping?" Kin stared back at Ino, incredulously.

"Can _you_ catch up to him?" Ino snapped back with a flash of irritation in her eyes.

"She could." Kin pointed her thumb towards Yuugao.

"… Not really." Yuugao admitted grudgingly. "There's a reason Kakashi was an ANBU captain instead of regular member like me."

"… Oh." Kin twitched a bit and slumped. "Dammit, who knows what that bastard's planning to do to Naruto-sama!"


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked for a moment, trying to clear the momentary confusion from the sudden transportation as he found himself standing on a rooftop, alone with Kakashi. "Huh?"

Kakashi sighed softly as he kneeled down to look Naruto in the eyes. "I said: 'I'm sorry.'"

"For?" Naruto blinked again, the confusion written in his eyes.

"Too many things." Kakashi admitted quietly as he looked off into the distance, unable to quite meet Naruto's eyes. "Most of which I can't tell you about right now."

"Um, ok?" Naruto blinked a bit, confusion written on his face. "I guess?"

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood. I didn't want you to turn out like I was growing up." Kakashi slowly lowered himself until he was setting on one of the roof's ledges. "And at least you didn't."

"Normal childhood?" Naruto stared back at Kakashi as a bit of heat entered his eyes. "I _never_ had anything like a normal childhood. Normal childhoods don't involve people always glaring at you, not having a family, or anyone to rely on."

"I don't really know much about how a normal childhood is." Kakashi admitted quietly as he stared off into the distance. "When I was your age… Are you familiar with who Itachi Uchiha is?"

Naruto flinched lightly and slowly, reluctantly nodded his head. "Yeah… Sasuke's brother. The one that…"

"Indeed." Kakashi nodded his head quietly. "I was a lot like he was. I became a ninja at an age before you even went to the Academy. I never really had a childhood, I didn't even understand what I was missing. Not until it was too late at least."

"Um… Whacha mean?" Naruto blinked again, staring back at Kakashi. "And what's it got to do to with you saying you're sorry?"

"Mah, mah, sorry." Kakashi waved his hand lightly as he shook his head. "Not exactly the easiest thing to explain. I just… Don't want you to be a weapon, or a tool, Naruto. Not like I was, not like Itachi was. I want you to be you."

"I am me." Naruto blinked a bit, before he frowned slightly as a memory rose up. "You mean, you don't want me to be like Haku was?"

Kakashi inclined his head a moment, before looking out over Konoha. "I don't want you to end up worse than Haku."

"Worse than Haku?" Naruto repeated, the confusion only growing on his face. 

"There are certain… people who wanted to see you raised to be a weapon." Kakashi answered vaguely as he stared down into the streets below. "To have you raised to be even less than a tool. To be a weapon, only to be used against Konoha's enemies. Where you only purpose would have probably been to destroy."

"No way, I'd _never_ be like that!" Naruto hissed, his eyes narrowed into slits as the words burned vehemently past his lips.

"They wanted you to be that way." Kakashi answered back as he shook his head and shrugged. "Sarutobi-sama was able to stop them because of Minato-sensei's wishes. But he even he couldn't change the hearts of his own people, and…"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I knew how hard things were for you, but I didn't help you. I was too busy trying to get myself killed."

Naruto blinked, opening his mouth to say something, before shutting it again as he found he had nothing really to say.

"I gained my reputation for a reason, Naruto." Kakashi offered in way of answer. "I took a lot of risks. More than I should have. I was looking for an out, and I figured getting myself killed in some spectacular fashion while on a mission was the way to do it. It just never seemed to take."

"You wanted to… die?" Naruto spoke up, his voice quiet as he stared at Kakashi, his face written in confusion. "But… why?"

"I had a lifetime's worth of mistakes and failures by the time I was 16, Naruto." Kakashi shook his head as he turned to look at him again. "I didn't want you to end up the same way."

"But… Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side before scowling. "How's that supposed to make sense?! How're you gonna fix your mistakes if you're dead?"

"Because, those mistakes cost me the lives of people I cared about, Naruto." Kakashi managed a slight smile. "And you can't just bring someone back to life. Not even Tobirama-sama could really do that."

"Still stupid." Naruto muttered a bit. "I mean…"

"I hope you never understand, Naruto." Kakashi answered him back as he looked back up, staring at one face in particular on the Hokage Monument. "I honestly, and truly hope you never do."

"Ok…?" Naruto shifted uncertainly as he stared back at Kakashi. "Then, what does all this have to do with you apologizing?"

"Like I said, I should have been there." Kakashi offered back. "And I should have trained you harder. I just… wanted you to live for more than being a ninja."

"Then why'd you enter us into the Chunin exams." Naruto pointed out with a frown. "I mean…"

"One, I didn't think there'd be people like Orochimaru and Gaara involved. Two, I never expected any of you to pass." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's shout echoed through the streets as he stared back at Kakashi in sheer outrage.

"Well, I didn't." Kakashi winced slightly as he pushed his pinky up into his ear and wiggled it about. "Yeah… really healthy set of lungs."

"Then why'd you enter us?!"

"I wanted you to see that you weren't ready." Kakashi didn't even flinch from the glare Naruto was giving him. "And of course, you have to go and turn around, proving me wrong, don't you? Mah, you really are entirely too unpredictable sometimes, Naruto."

Naruto blinked, then blinked again, as he frown started to form on his lips. "You… you wanted us to fail!"

"Failure teaches us more than victory." Kakashi stated cryptically. "And someone who's lost before, better understands the value of triumph."

"You still wanted us to fail." Naruto snapped back with a growl.

"I wanted the team to learn that you have to work hard to reach your goals." Kakashi corrected. "And that you're not always going to win along the way."

"… I failed Academy exam twice! I already know about failure!" Narut protested with a glare.

"Who said you were the one who was supposed to learn that lesson?" Kakashi stated bluntly as he arched a brow.

Again, Naruto stared back at Kakashi his mouth hanging open as he tried to figure out exactly how to respond to that, before the word eloquently left his mouth. "Huh?"

"Both Sasuke and Sakura don't really understand what it means to fail. Not really." Kakashi shook his head a bit. "They don't understand what it means to have everything that motivates you ripped away from them, and know they've failed."

"But Sasuke…"

"Knows what it's like to lose people, he understands pain and hurt." Kakashi corrected quietly. "But he doesn't understand how to learn from his failures and use them to strengthen himself. He only sees his goal and doesn't understand that he has to fail before he can reach it."

"Huh?"

Kakashi scowled slightly and sighed. "And you wonder why I didn't think you were ready."

"Hey!" Naruto glared back at Kakashi.

"You have to be more observant, Naruto!" Kakashi snapped lightly. "You have to think more than just rushing into things. You have to _understand_ better. You showed you can plan, you showed you can think, now you have to _keep_ doing it."

"I did good enough in the exams!" Naruto huffed back. "I…"

"I'm not arguing with you about that, Naruto. You did excellent from what I was told. But you need to start understanding what motivates people. Why they do what they do." Kakashi slowly shook his head. "Until you do, you're never going to reach what you want."

"How is that supposed to help me?" Naruto's face was genuinely confused as he stared back at Kakashi.

"Because the why is usually more important than the what. If you understand the why, you'll have a much better chance of understanding the who, the where, the when, the what and the how." He stared at Naruto for a moment, before offering him a smile.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It will in time. But for now…" Kakashi shook his head. "Understanding the why, means you can figure out how to anticipate what someone will do, and that lets you turn things to your advantage. As long as you can't predict what someone's going to do… they're that much more dangerous to you."

"But… you always say I'm the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha." Naruto pointed out with a look of confusion.

"Yes, you are, Naruto." Kakashi confirmed with a quiet nod of his head. "And that means you have the potential to be the most dangerous."

"Ha! I'm just that kinda of awes-" Naruto began to crow before Kakashi cut him off.

"The _potential_, Naruto. Only the potential. I had the potential to be Hokage myself." Kakashi corrected quietly. "But I never realized that potential. Just having the potential doesn't mean anything if you can't use it."

"But you just said…"

"And I clarified it." Kakashi answered back with a sudden harshness to his words. "Just because people have the potential for something, doesn't mean they'll ever realize it. You have the potential to be the most dangerous… Think about what that really means."

"Um… that I can be a kick ass ninja?" Naruto offered up.

"Or, you can be an incredible monster." Kakashi countered quietly as he looked away from the boy.

"No way, I'll never….!" Naruto declared with an angry defiance.

"If you hadn't seen Haku's face on the bridge, what would you have done, Naruto?" Kakashi put for quietly.

"I…!" Naruto froze at that, his mind flashing back, remembering the rush, the fury combining with pure hunger for destruction that came with the kyuubi power. "I…"

"You have potential, Naruto." Kakashi stated quietly. "And potential doesn't care about good or bad. Potential doesn't care about right or wrong. Potential doesn't care about duty or honor. Potential can be used either way."

"I…" Naruto struggled for the words, suddenly feeling a weight on his chest, finding it so hard to breath as he shook his head, before suddenly his eyes flashed as he stared, defiantly back at Kakashi. "No! I won't be a monster!"

"Everyone has a point, Naruto." Kakashi spoke the words so softly, the boy had to struggle to hear them. "A point where they can cross the line and become one." He turned and stared out into the distance. "I've seen good people become monsters before. I'm sure I could see it happen again. It all comes down to the choices we make."

"It won't be me!" Naruto insisted vehemently as he glared back at Kakashi.

"Just remember then, Naruto. Just because people intend to do things for the right reasons, it doesn't mean that you can't become a monster." Kakashi stared away. "In fact… It's often the men and women who have every intention of doing the right thing that become monsters."

"And I told you, I won't become one!" Naruto insisted as he huffed up.

"Then always be careful about the choices you make, Naruto. It's a very, very fine line." Kakashi shook his head quietly. "And as long as you're reaching towards greatness, towards power, towards prestige… There's always that chance to fall if you don't take the care to keep yourself in check."

"How would you know?" Naruto finally snapped back as he glared back at Kakashi. "You're lazy, perverted, you never want to train us seriously, you…"

"Because I've seen the path, Naruto. I started to walk down it." Kakashi shook his head as he looked back at the boy. "And I knew I wasn't strong enough to make it."

"Hmph." Naruto glared back at Kakashi. "And you don't think I'm strong enough?! I don't care what you think…!"

"No, Naruto." Kakashi cut off quietly as he shook his head. "I've seen the men that can walk that path. They aren't men like me, they aren't men like Sasuke, or Orochimaru. They're men like Minato-sensei, Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Obito. Men who were boys like you."

"… Obito?" There was a note of confusion in Naruto's voice at that name.

"My best friend." Kakashi shook his head a bit before he looked out into the distance, invariably finding the direction of the memorial monument. "My teammate. He… died, to save me. And I've never seen a more unequiable trade in my life. If things had been as they should have, it would have been me who died to save him, and him here, today to teach you."

"But…" Naruto froze at that, trying, struggling to comprehend exactly what it was his teacher was trying to tell him. Finally, he hung his head in dejection. "… I don't understand."

"He would have been a much, much better teacher." Kakashi stated simply. "And a much better man. Like I said before, Naruto… I owe you many, many apologies. I just hope I live long enough to give them to you."

Naruto stared back at Kakashi for a moment, feeling the uncertainty gnawing at him, before a smile forced its way onto his lips. "Then, I better make sure I protect you so you can, right, Kakashi-sensei?"

For a moment, Kakashi stared back at Naruto, before he reached down and quietly ruffled his head. "That's right, Naruto. That's right."

The wind blew, uneasily through the air around them, filling the void of silence between their words.

-o-o-o-

"Maaaan, what'm I supposed to do while the brat's off running around?" Anko whined softly as she sprawled out in the restaurant's booth and glanced over at Kurenai.

"… I don't know, what you did before you started training him?" Kurenai with the vaguest wave of her hand as she slid into the booth in a graceful shift of her body. "You know, missions and the like?"

"But they're booooring!" Anko huffed a bit as she sank back into her coat. "Stab this, poison that, gut here, strangle there… Blah blah blah."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you've grown up, Anko." Kurenai smiled slightly as she shook her head. "Finding missions boring all of a sudden."

"They're just not fun anymore." Anko countered with a huff as she paused, before brightening considerably when she saw Kin and Ino walking down the street, in heated debate. "Oooh! Playtoys!"

Kurenai followed Anko's gaze, before her hand went up to her face and she let out a long suffering sigh. "They're ninja, Anko, not…"

"Bah, other people have pets, or toys or stuff like that. Gimme ninja any day of the week!" Anko snapped back before suddenly vanishing for a moment, only to return an instant later, depositing Kin and Ino in the booth next to her.

"What the hell?" Kin already had a senbon rising up and heading towards Anko's stomach when she found her hand caught in a vise-like grip.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, bitch-chan." Anko's tone was syrupy-sweet as it dripped past her lips. "You'll make me think you don't like me anymore."

"You just grabbed us and dragged us over here, what did you expect me to do?" Kin snapped back with a glare. "Welcome you with smiles and kisses?"

"Well, that might be nice." Anko tapped at her lower lip before shaking her head with a smirk. "But naaaaah, not when the brat's not here to mess with."

"You know, Anko, it's considered terribly impolite to steal someone's assignment." Yuugao's voice carried in with a huff as she appeared on the other side of the booth next to Kurenai.

"It's also considered impolite to join someone's meal uninvited." Kurenai cut in with a glare.

"… Who're you again?" Yuugao asked with an audibly feigned curiosity.

"Um…" Ino blinked slightly as she glanced at the three women. "What's with grabby jounin dragging genin off without warning today?"

"What?! Who else dares!" Anko half roared as she sat up straighter in her seat.

"The Jackass." Kin deadpanned back with a glare.

"Which one? There are several I can think of off the top of my head." Anko asked curiously. "I'm going to guess you don't mean her."

As Anko gestured towards Yuugao, Kin shook her head with a look of irritation on her face. "You know which jackass I'm talking about."

"I do?"Anko considered the statement before looking over a cold faced Kurenai. "Really, Kurenai-chan? You went and stole the brat?! And you didn't invite me along for the fun?! I thought we were friends!"

"… Are you calling me a jackass, Anko?" Kurenai's voice was dangerously thin.

"I was more calling you a kidnapper honestly." Anko shrugged her shoulders before looking back at Yuugao before Kurenai could respond. "So, Kakashi?"

"Kakashi-sempai." Yuugao aggred with a sour note to her voice. "Pulled one of his famous, 'will you look at that' ploys."

"It's sad that we keep falling for them." Anko agreed with a reluctant nod of her head.

Kurenai rubbed at her temples for a moment, before letting loose an audible sigh. "You know, I used to be able to take you nice places, Anko."

"Oh, relax, Kurenai-chan." Anko waved her hand negligently. "Life's short enough as it is for us, stop being so uptight."

"You're asking her to unsheathe her stick and beat you with it, you know." Yuugao noted with a completely serious tone.

"Stick?" Ino spoke up as she glanced, warily at Yuugao.

"Yes, _The_ Stick." Yuugao agreed with a sage nod of her head.

"… Please don't tell me you're going to pull that poor excuse for a half veiled insult." Kurenai leveled Yuugao with a look. "Are they suddenly putting those ANBU masks on so tightly they're cutting off the oxygen to your brains?"

Anko blinked, before reaching out and clapping a hand over Ino and Kin's mouths, muffling anything they might say.

"No, I think it's more from the extra bloodloss. Someone went and decided bandages made wonderful fashion statement and decided to wear them as a dress. A very poorly made one at that." Yuugao didn't even seem to miss a beat as she answered back.

"And yet, their eyes follow me, their eyes wide, their pulses quickened and their lips run dry." Kurenai voice was smooth, almost smoky as it poured past her lips and she arched her brow. "Oh, wait, I forget, you never see that as you're too busy being ignored."

"Why would I want all that attention, when I already have it from the only one I want?" Yuugao tilted her head to the side. "It's not like _I_ find the attention I get from my man so lacking I have to look elsewhere for more."

Anko's mouth hung open at that one before she turned her head in time to see the sudden light flush of crimson that colored Kurenai's cheeks.

Before Kurenai could respond, Yuugao tilted her head to the side. "I mean, really. It's not like _Hayate_ is a lazy bum that I wouldn't acknowledge as being my lover. He's not afraid to spend time with me, nor does he go about making excuses as to why we're seen together." There was a pause as she lightly tilted her head to the side. "Of course, it's also not like I'm so ashamed to be seen with him that I'm making excuses myself at the same time."

Kurenai's blush grew slightly on her cheeks, though she remained silent before taking a slow, deep breath and releasing it as she glared back at Yuugao. "Not everyone finds a need to broadcast their relationship, unlike some people who like to let everyone know."

"I see nothing wrong with people knowing I'm in a _good_, _healthy_ relationship." Yuugao countered before glancing over at Anko and the girls. "Don't you agree?"

"… Do I look suicidal to you?" Anko answered back with a look of disbelief.

"No, not particularly." Yuugao noted blandly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then what in the hell makes you think I'm going to answer that question in anything resembling an affirmative?" Anko paused a moment, before suddenly ripping her hand away from Ino's mouth. "And gaaah! Do you know how disgusting that is!?"

"Considering how I don't even want to think about where your hands have been, yes." Ino shuddered a bit as she glanced at Yuugao. "Why do you not like Kurenai-sensei so much?"

"She sucks." Yuugao stated simply and unapologetically with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That doesn't really answer the question." Ino frowned slightly as she looked more closely at Yuugao.

"OW!" Anko ripped her hand away from Kin's as she brought it back to her chest. "You little bitch!"

"Duh." Kin made a face and shrugged before looking at Ino. "And I think she answered it plenty well. She sucks, so she doesn't like her."

"But she doesn't really suck." Ino pointed out. "I mean, she actually trains her team, and two of them got into the third stage finals."

"And her Hyuuga?" Yuugao countered pointedly.

"Well, Hinata was always kind of…" Ino shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I mean… she couldn't even stand up to Sakura."

"Pinky?" Kin clarified as she glanced at Ino. "Damn, that is pathetic. Though, at least she had some guts."

"It wasn't really surprising when Hinata just… forfeited." Ino shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Wait, when you say forfeited… you mean before she even fought?" Kin's eyebrows rose up on her forehead in disbelief. "Then, I'm with ANBU, she does suck."

"I think you should remember your place, _spoil_." Kurenai hissed with a cold glare at Kin.

"Not used to people pointing out your flaws I take it." Kin nodded her head and shrugged a bit as she glanced back at Yuugao. "I can see why you don't like her."

"Well, she does have a point, generally it's preferred for spoils to do the whole seen, not heard thing." Yuugao pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders. "Of course, considering your owner is a loudmouthed brat who never really showed anyone respect…"

"If he doesn't like it, he can always give me a spanking." Kin agreed with an entirely too quick nod of her head.

"… What is it with you and spankings?" Ino grumbled softly as she caught her face in her hand and slumped against the table.

"They're very enjoyable." Kin answered back, with a growing, lecherous grin on her lips. "Feeling so entirely powerless, vulnerable, so completely controlled… It just feels so wonderfully warm and tingly."

"I'll take your word for it." Ino blushed brightly and shook her head.

Kurenai stared back at Kin, her lips pressed into a thin line before she glared at Anko. "I hate you."

"Me? What'd I do?" Anko blinked innocently back at her.

"You brought them here." Kurenai stated flately.

"So? They're amusing." Anko wrapped an arm about Kin. "And she's like the little sister I never had!"

Ino groaned softly and looked back at Yuugao warily. "You're not going to try to pull that with me, are you?"

"… Do I look like a mentally unstable, loudmouthed sadist?" Yuugao asked blandly as she focused her attention onto Ino.

"Um… I don't think you're a loudmouth?" Ino offered hopefully.

"… Mmm, you're not going on the mission with Jiraiya, are you?" Yuugao noted as she lightly tapped the portion of her mask that covered her mouth.

"She's not?" Anko perked up as she swiveled her head around to focus on Ino.

"What mission?" Kurenai and Ino echoed, causing Ino to blush slightly while Kurenai arched a brow.

"Super important, hush-hush mission." Anko waved her hand dismissively as she focused on Ino. "So, you're going to be here, all alone…"

"Um, I _do _have a team, remember?" Ino pointed out warily as she stared uncomfortably back at Anko.

"A lazy one. You need some real training." Anko agreed with a nod and a growing grin on her lips. "Or, do you want to really just sit around on your ass again?"

Ino stared back at Anko for a moment, before letting off a whimper as she hung her head. "Dammit."

"What, afraid of a little one on one training with the crazy lady?" Kin smirked at Ino even as she struggled to get out of Anko's hold.

"Worse." Ino shook her head and grumbled a bit. "I think I'm going to say yes. Which means I've gone completely insane."

"I'm not that bad." Anko pouted back at Ino. "And look at how much the brat improved!"

"I know." Ino stated flatly before sighing softly. "Maybe if I start kicking the crap out of them, Shika and Chouji will start getting off their asses."

"Can't you already do that?" Kin asked curiously as she arched a brow. "I mean, you've been training with us for a month already."

Ino opened her mouth a moment to answer, before shutting it as her lips pursed thoughtfully. "You know… I haven't actually sparred with them since before the exam started."

"Oooh! I'll referee!" Anko grinned wildly as she rubbed her hands together. "Know where to find them?"

"I'm sure I could find out." Ino slowly began to smile, a smile that would have looked far more at home on Anko or Kin's lips than hers.

"… I think I better go find Asuma." Kurenai noted with a growing feeling of dread tingling down her spine.

"Good idea." Yuugao agreed with a nod of her head.

"… Did you just say what I said was a good idea?" Kurenai turned her head and stared at Yuugao.

"Yes." Yuugao agreed with a quick nod of her head. "You should get your students as well."

"Why?" Kurenai's eyes were narrowed into suspicious little slits.

"So they can watch?" Yuugao's voice was filled with a feigned innocence as she tilted her head to the side. "Why else?"

"And so they can see how kick ass our training methods are." Anko agreed cheerfully.

"And how much theirs suck in comparison?" Kin offered cut in with a smirk of her own.

"That t-… err… I mean of course not!" Anko fought down the slight bead of sweat that was aching to break out on her cheek.

Kurenai stared back at her friend for a long moment, before hanging her head with a sigh. "I liked it better when I was the only one who was teaching genin and you were busy laughing at me for it."

"Um, sorry?" Anko offered half-heartedly.

"I'm not." Yuugao countered before catching the stares sent her way. "What, does this really surprise you?"

"… No, not really." Kurenai admitted with a sigh. "Let's just get this over with already." And with that she stood up and started to quietly stalk towards the door, with the others following behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's completely and utterly not fair!"

Jiraiya groaned softly as he rubbed at his temples a moment before turning and sending a _look_ at Kin. "Will you stop that already? It's hardly my fault that they decided to wait a day for that sparring match."

"It's still not fair!" Kin was almost pouting as she fiddled with the hem of her jacket. "I wanted to see the bimbo show that she can actually do something for a change!"

"I can tell this is going to be so much fun." Temari grimaced a bit and shook her head as she glanced over at a perturbed looking Naruto. "You going to be silent the whole trip?"

"Huh? Oh… Just thinking about stuff." Naruto blinked a bit as he glanced back at Temari. "You talking to me now, Sunshine?"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Temari grumbled softly as she adjusted the outer layer of her clothing. "Can't you at least just call me Temari?"

"I can, but I like Sunshine better." Naruto grinned slightly as he looked back at her, before bringing his hands up to catch the back of his neck, pulling the hem of his jacket up slightly. "So, this mean you're over the whole… ya know thing?"

Temari stared back at him for a moment, confusion written over her face, before freezing slightly. "You mean the fact that you're…"

"Like Gaara." Naruto quickly cut in as he glanced, around, suddenly appearing more than a little self-conscious.

"Not really." She admitted quietly as she watched him, warily out of the corner of her eye, unconsciously shifting slightly away. "I mean…"

"Oh, grow up." Kin snapped irritably as she half glared back at Temari. "He acts nothing like that psycho. I mean he's all warm and tasty and hard in aaaaaaall the right places… and mmmm…."

"Is there anything in your mind that isn't an absolute cesspool?" Temari turned her head and glared back at Kin as her emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

"A few things." Kin admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "But in all honesty, I'm really not sure what they are anymore."

"Fantastic." Temari's voice was a sour hiss as she took a moment to glare back at the unapologetic Kin before turning her attention to Jiraiya. "So what exactly are you planning on teaching us on this trip?"

"Oh, I'll think of something." Jiraiya waved his hand negligently before he glanced at Kin. "Though, first thing will probably be to have Naruto teach you the shadow clone technique."

"Yes!" Kin grinned happily and quickly nodded her head. "All the more chance to overwhelm him!"

As the rest of them paused and turned to stare at the girl, she frowned beneath her mask. "Wait... That means I'd have to share him too. Dammit."

"... You'd be sharing him with yourself." Jiraiya pointed out carefully as he flatly stared back at Kin.

"Still sharing," she repeated firmly with a nod of her head.

"With yourself." Jiraiya himself repeated his earlier statement as he stared back at the girl.

"Still sharing." Kin stubbornly stuck to the point as she crossed her arms about her chest.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, before he turned and looked towards where Temari's expression seemed to almost match his own with sheer disbelief. "... You're not going to start acting like her, are you? I really don't think I could handle another one."

"How many times do I have to tell you no?" Temari twisted a bit a as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared back at the boy. "I don't even really particularly like you."

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto blinked slightly as he tilted his head to the side.

"... You seriously have to ask?" Temari stared back at him for a moment, before lifting up her fingers. "One: You publicly humiliated me in our match. Two: You tied me up on your bed and left me there. Three: You took me as a piece of property. Four: Even if all those other things weren't true, I'd have to actually _know_ you to before I could even _think_ about saying I _liked_ you."

"Oh." Naruto blinked slightly, his head hanging a bit. "Erm… Sorry?"

"No you're not." Kin chimed in with a grin on her lips.

"About the whole spoil thing." Naruto quickly corrected as he sent a glare back at Kin.

"Ah, yes." Kin nodded her head as her lips twisted sourly, then her thumb rose up, jerking towards Jiraiya. "That was probably _his_ idea, you know."

"Nope, that was entirely sensei's idea." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and grinned back at them. "Who do you think encouraged me all those years ago?"

"… I don't need to hear this." Temari muttered audibly as she hung her head. "I seriously don't need to know about how the God of Shinobi was really a pervert that… that…"

"Well… Why do you think they call that technique of the brat's a Kage Killer?" Jiraiya grinned, unabashedly back at Temari.

"I don't want to know." Temari muttered softly as she continued to glare back at Jiraiya.

"Sure you don't." Jiraiya agreed with that same eye twinkling grin on his lips. "Sure you don't."

"Not all of us are irredeemable perverts like the two of you." Temari huffed softly as she glared from Kin to Jiraiya and back.

The pair blinked a bit, glanced at one another, before shrugging a bit as Kin spoke up. "I'm a hot girl who knows what she wants and is willing to go for it. Not my fault you're a prude."

"I'm Jiraiya." The white haired man answered as if that was answer enough in and of itself, before his eyes took on a particularly devious twinkle. "Besides Yuyake never had any complaints about it."

As Naruto and Kin watched, Temari's face when blank, then flushed a brilliant crimson as she glared, angrily back at Jiraiya. "You…"

"Yes. Me." He agreed with a cheerful nod of his head before straightening up. "Well, as I'm still figuring out exactly how I want to get you training, so while she's getting to learn the shadow clone technique… Might as well work on the basics."

"… The basics." Temari repeated as she stared, incredulously back at Jiraiya.

"Yup, the basics." Jiraiya agreed with a cheerful grin on his lips before he set a coin on his knuckles and it suddenly began turning end over end from one side of his hand to the other, all without him moving a muscle. "Unless you can do this?"

"It's a parlor trick." Temari muttered softly as she glared back at Jiraiya.

"Can you do it though?" He countered back with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Huffing lightly she snatched the coin off his knuckles, or at least tried to. She found, to her annoyance it stuck in place. Every tuck she gave, it never gave an inch beyond the slightest of give in his arm itself.

"I'm not going to be able to try if you don't give me the coin." The glare in her eyes only grew as it bore into the growing smirk on the man's lips.

"Oh, how could you be so cruel! Trying to steal the last ryo of a poor old man?! Have you no shame, no decency!?" Jiraiya's face was comically over drawn as he looked over at Naruto and Kin. "Alas, however will I survive with such individuals out to rob me of what meager possessions I have?!"

"That's not what your bank book says." Kin smirked a bit as she wrapped her arms about Naruto's.

"Err... I'm gonna need my arm, Kin-chan..." Naruto offered up, before pausing slightly as he blinked. "Wait, you've seen his bank book?"

"He's loaded." Kin confirmed with a quick nod of her head.

"Hey, that was private!" Jiraiya muttered softly as he glowered back at her.

"So?" Kin pouted back at Naruto, though reluctantly released his arm.

"... Hmph!" He glared back at her before reluctantly releasing the coin on the back of his hand, causing Temari to suddenly fall flat on her ass. "Oh, whoops?"

"... Bastard." Temari growled softly as she stood up, then promptly slapped the coin on the back of her hand and began to focus her chakra.

For a moment, it seemed to slowly turn up, onto its side, before suddenly it launched back, striking Temari on her nose before bouncing onto the ground.

"Ow! DAMMIT!" Temari snarled softly as she turned around and glared back at a suddenly grinning Jiraiya. "You knew that would happen!"

"Well you could have been a chakra control prodigy that grasped it reflexively and knew exactly how much chakra to use." Jiraiya offered helpfully, before pausing as he grinned. "But, honestly? Yeah, the odds were on that happening eventually."

"Grrrr..." The growl burned past Temari's lips as she gave the man a long, hard glare, before lifting her chin, and bending down to pick up the coin to try again.

As Temari focused on getting the coin to dance, Jiraiya turned his head and glared at Kin. "How did you even get your hands on my bank book?"

"Oh, I didn't." Kin waved her hand dismissively before stretching back.

"But you said…" Naruto stared over at Kin, his mouth opening to protest.

"I lied." The two words caused Naruto to blink as he stared back at the girl, mouth opening to comment before she continued. "I just figured it was true enough for it to seem believable. And his reaction…"

"Hmph." Jiraiya's face twisted sourly. "And the reason for it?"

"I wanted to make sure I was right?" Kin shrugged her shoulders a bit and smirked back at the man.

"… Hmph." Jiraiya grunted again before looking at a confused Naruto. "Hurry up and teach her that technique… I've got something special I want you to learn."

"Oh? How special?" Naruto perked up as he stared eagerly up at Jiraiya.

"Just an A-ranked technique created by that student of mine." Jiraiya offered casually as he glanced off into the distance. "Unless, you don't think that's cool enough, hmmm?"

"AWESOME!" Naruto whooped eagerly, practically leaping into the air. "Take that, Sasuke, you stuck up bastard!"

Kin looked, oddly towards Naruto for a moment, before her eyes fell back on Jiraiya, a brow arched up. Grinning, Jiraiya winked back at her. Nodding her head slightly, she turned back to Naruto and let an amazingly soft smile curl over her lips. "So, Naruto-sama, about that technique?"

-o-o-o-

Sasuke ran for everything she was worth. _He_ was nearby. So close she could practically taste him. Behind her, her sensei was being taken to the hospital for treatment from Itachi's assault.

Mangekyo Sharingan.

It echoed through her mind, eating at her thoughts as she remembered the hell Itachi had inflicted on her when he'd unleashed its power upon her. Three days, experiencing whatever _that_ man desired. Whatever it'd been, Kakashi had barely been able to move.

A part of her mind hissed to her that she wasn't ready for this. It told her she wasn't up to it. It reminded her about Kakashi, how he'd already failed. How, if he didn't have the power to stop Itachi, what hope did she have?

But she didn't care. All she needed was an instant, one shot to shove a chidori straight into that monster's chest. He wanted to see hatred? Oh, she'd show him _hate._

So, she ran, her sharingan a crimson burn in her eyes focusing, following the faintest of trails that she could only just barely make out. He wouldn't escape her. Not this time.

She would hunt him down. She would avenge them. She would _end_ him!

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, stupid old pervert, why'd he have to go and run off like that?" Naruto grumbled softly as he glanced around the otherwise empty inn room they found themselves in after they'd stopped for the day. "I mean we've barely left Konoha and he's already off perving on some random woman!"

"He tells me that story, and what does he do the first time he sees a pretty woman?!" Temari was muttering next to him still trying to focus on slowly moving the coin across her knuckles. "She's not even that pretty!"

Kin took a moment, glancing from Temari, to Naruto, then back again before her lips twitched just slightly. "You know, if I didn't know any better… I'd swear you two were related."

Both figures turned their heads, first towards Kin, then towards each other before twitching visibly.

"What?" Kin grinned at them both. "You've both got the same hair color. Admittedly, Sunshine's more sadistic, which isn't saying much all things considered, and Naruto-sama is much better looking, but…"

"You're calling the runt, better looking than me?" Temari twitched slightly as she suddenly oriented her foul look onto Kin.

"… Would you really _want_ me to find you better looking?" Kin countered back blandly, before pausing as she lightly rubbed her chin. "Though, that _would_ explain a few things."

Temari flushed lightly as she opened her mouth, as if to glare back at Kin, only to snap it shut with a growl.

Naruto looked between the two of them, before he buried his face in his palm. "Do you two have to fight _all_ the time?"

"Yes!" Was echoed in unison as they both turned their heads and glared at Naruto.

Suddenly, an insistent knocking rapped against the room door, causing the group to turn their attention towards it. Frowning slightly, Naruto turned towards the girls. "Huh… do you think the old pervert is finished already?"

Kin snickered, audibly at that as she looked back at Naruto. "Oh, damn, that was… Hahahaha!"

Temari's own lips twitched a bit as she nodded her head. "Well, you know what they say about guys who are always bragging about things like that."

"Oh yeah." Kin agreed, nodding her head before frowning a bit as the knocking only grew louder. "Ugh, they really want us to open up, don't they?"

When the others were looking at her expectantly, she blinked lightly and quickly crossed her arms about her chest. "Hey! I didn't volunteer to open it or anything!"

"You brought it up." Temari pointed out with a cold smirk on her lips.

"You expect me to do it?" Naruto arched a brow and smirked, smugly as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"Dammit." Kin muttered softly as she started to stand up, only suddenly a muffled shout reached them through the less than thick walls.

"ITACHI!"

"Wait… wasn't that…" Kin blinked slightly as she turned to stare at the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly shot up, and threw the door open, just in time to feel Sasuke's body slamming into him and throwing them both back into the room.

"Hmph. Well, I guess that's one way to find him." A massive figure in a billowing black cloak, decorated in red clouds grinned down the four figures with sharp, triangularly shaped teeth and a blue skinned, shark-like face. "I thought you'd be harder to track down, Nine-san."

Naruto froze at those words as he reflexively held Sasuke protectively about the chest. "Wha… Who the hell are you?!"

"I-tachi…" Sasuke hissed, struggling up against Naruto's grip as her eyes locked on the slim figure standing behind the first.

"Ya know, that one looks kinda like you, Itachi-san." The much taller figure noted as he adjusted his grip on the bandage covered sword in his hand almost as long as he was tall. "Mmm, I didn't think you were the type to leave a job unfinished."

"Sasuke." Itachi stepped forward, his face masked by his cloak save for the dull boredom in his eyes. "I see you've taken to a lowly existence after all."

Kin's eyes were wide as saucers as she stared at the two figures. Or, more specifically, she stared at their cloaks. "A-a-akatsuki!"

"Oh, we've been recognized. I'm blushing, really, I am." The tall figure noted with a smirk as he casually hefted his sword up. "So, Itachi-san, unless you really want to object… I was thinking I'd simply cut off Nine-san's legs off so he couldn't run away."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The red, whirling sharingan eyes slipped over to the figure Sasuke had landed on. "We've been looking for you, Naruto-kun. Are you going to going to behave and come quietly, or will we have to be… forceful?"

"What?" Sasuke frowned slightly, as realization slowly soaked back into her mind and she remembered what that jounin had said in a flash of clarity." You're after… Naruto…?"

"Well, it sure as hell isn't you, kid." The blue man chuckled softly and shook his head as he lifted his sword. "I mean, a runt like you wouldn't even be a snack for Samehada."

"Kisame." Itachi glanced towards his companion. "Don't bother wasting your time with my… sibling."

"Awww, come on, Itachi, I…" Kisame's voice was cut off as suddenly his sword was covering his face, deflecting two kunai with a dull impact. "Ohohoh! Looks like the kid's got some spunk after all! Good!"

Naruto was pulling himself back off of Sasuke, his eyes narrowed into wary slits as he held another pair of kunai in his hands. "I don't know who you guys are…"

"Obviously. If you were, you'd be shitting yourself kid." Kisame chuckled softly as he cracked his neck from one side to the next. "Oi, Itachi-san, why don't you see to your little family… reunion. This kid looks like he might actually be somewhat entertaining."

"He's my prey, Kisame." Itachi warned the man neutrally, before turning his attention to Sasuke. "Remember that."

"I was just planning on… warming him up for you." Kisame stated dismissively before grinning down at Naruto as suddenly his sword was slamming down towards the boy.

Kisame's eyes widened in shock when the blade hovered in the air for a moment, the bandages covering its length suddenly bursting into tatters as a number of what looked to be sharp scales flew off its surface in a slight trail of blood. Then, it resumed its fall and it was Naruto's turn for his eyes to widen as he reflexively scrambled back. The instant just enough to bring him clear of the sword's impact, shattering the floor he'd been standing on only moments before.

"Hoooo, you are something special, aren't ya?" Kisame grinned as he slowly pulled his sword back and lightly examined where the scales were already regrowing themselves. "There aren't many out there that can cut Samehada, even a scratch like this."

Suddenly, Naruto hand swiped down, and two rents tor up in the floor towards the sword, and again, there was a moment of bandages flying with thin streams of blood and scales, only for the blow to suddenly dissipate entirely as the chakra behind it seemed to vanish the instant after it struck the sword.

His eyes widening again Naruto jumped back, to where he thought was out of range of the sword wield his back almost to the wall. "What the hell!?"

"Heh, feisty little kid, aren't you?" Kisame chuckled softly as he pulled the sword out of the floor and hefted it up again as the damaged scales healed themselves before their eyes. "But, I have to say, I'm impressed. Not even little Zabuza could've done that much damage to Samehada at your age."

Naruto froze at that, staring back at Kisame with wide, worried eyes. Kin was staring at the figures on the side, her own eyes wide, her hands, trembling on senbon. Temari shrank back against the wall, wishing she had something, anything to defend herself with.

Sasuke however, only had eyes for Itachi, ignoring the events only a few scant feet from her as she immediately launched herself back at Itachi. Only to bite back a scream as her brother contemptuously struck her down with an open handed smack. It wasn't taijutsu. There was no refinement to it, no elegance, no tight control with endless possibility.

No, it was simply a fast, powerful, contemptuous blow that caught her on the side of her head and sent her flying into the wall with a heavy smack. Biting back the pain, she pushed herself up to her feet, her back sliding up the wall as she kept her eyes glaring back at Itachi. Only, she found herself grabbed, by the back of her hair, and thrown back out into the hall, again slamming into a wall with a heavy thud.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his teammate thrown out of the room, moving towards her only to find himself suddenly barred by the heavy length of Samehada.

"Tsk, tsk… Now you wouldn't want to be interfering with their family reunion, now would you, Uzumaki-san?" There was a pause, before Kisame's grin grew even more shark-like. "Almost a shame we have to take you here and now… I always wondered what it would be like to fight an Uzumaki."

Naruto didn't have a chance to really answer as he immediately began to throw kunai after kunai towards Kisame, each one almost neglectfully blocked by a twist of Samehada's hilt. Smirking softly, the blue skinned man chuckled a bit. "Oh, come on, surely you can do better than that! I'm starting to get a bit... disappointed. You're not a one trick pony, are you?"

There was a pause as Naruto glanced around the room, before looking back at the grinning man and biting back a growl as he flipped his kunai into a reverse grip. "No way I'm gonna come with a guy who looks like he should be sashimi!"

Kisame's right eye twitched slightly before he cracked his neck to the right. "Oh, you just had to bring in the sashimi, didn't you?"

Naruto only had time to blink as Kisame flashed through a series of signs, before his cheeks bulged out, then he suddenly released a massive torrent of water that smashed into Naruto, blasting him, and the wall behind him away. After a moment, he snapped his mouth shut again, cutting off the torrent, before he slung Samehada over his shoulder once more. "Damned annoying little brat."

Temari and Kin sat frozen in disbelief and fear as Kisame proceeded to jump out of the hole he'd just made, dropping down onto the wet ground with a grunt of annoyance, only to immediately bat said a swarm of kunai launched at his position. The slight frown that had curled over his lips melted away as he slowly looked around. He was surrounded by clones of the boy. The street, buildings, signs, anything that could support the weight was covered by a clone.

For a moment, Kisame's face fell forward, a slight, gurgling sound almost whispering through the air, before his head suddenly flew back, and his eyes gleamed as his laughter echoed through the air. "Now that's more what I'm talking about!"

Suddenly, he swung Samehada about, destroying a trio of clones in a splash of blood then smoke before the figures could even react. "Come on, Nine-san! Show me what you've got!" He slammed through signs in one hand, catching a series of kunai with Samehada in the other before he slammed his hand into the ground.

Immediately, a shark erupted from the water covering the street, arching through the air as it tore through a group of Naruto clones on a ledge, before smashing down into another one, erupting into a light wave of water that sent even more flying. Grinning viciously, he twisted his sword about, and suddenly another group of Naruto disappeared into a spray of blood and smoke. Another, followed them a moment later as Kisame's elbow slamed down, catching the head of a clone trying to sneak up on him, smashing it, shattering it's skull before it too would vanish.

Every time Naruto came even somewhat close enough to bring his techniques or, weapons to strike at Kisame, Samehada would be there, blocking him, destroying his clones, or creating an opening for Kisame to bring his free arm into play. Then, he apparently decided to mix things us. Clones found themselves disarmed, occasionally literally as their weapons were then turned back onto themselves.

Several fell to the ground long enough to twist in agony at being impaled by their own kunai before dispersing. Others, never made it, as in one occasion, as Kisame managed to grab hold of one clone's elbow, then shove it's hand through the chest of another before smashing the surviving one's head beneath his heel. Still grinning, he grabbed one clone by the back of its neck, then slamming its face into another clone with enough impact to snap both necks.

Naruto flinched back as he could feel the memories pouring into him of the numerous, vicious and efficient ways his clones were being dispatched, before he suddenly shot straight up. "HEY! What're you, some kind of pervert!?"

"Just trying to answer the age old question: Will someone's head fit up their ass?" Kisame was grinning back at him, before his head canted back, and he sudden expelled a bullet of water out of his mouth, the action, throwing the clone that was falling towards him another 30 feet into the air before dissipating. "Of course, they keep going poof before I can really figure out, try to have a bit more stomach, kid!"

"You're insane!" Naruto helped as he felt the street crack from another water bullet shot out of Kisame's mouth, reflexively throwing another, apparently easily deflectable kunai at the man. "I mean, seriously! Zabuza wasn't this crazy!"

"Oh?" Kisame paused after blasting another water bullet at Naruto, only for this one to split in two and splash harmlessly around him. "Met little Zabuza, did you? How is he doing anyway?"

Naruto paused a moment, frowning lightly as he crouched, warily down, another kunai brought up defensively in front of him. "He's dead."

"Really? Damn, that's a pity. He had potential." Kisame actually looked disappointed as he shook his head. "Who did it then, you?"

"... I only saved Kakashi-sensei from him the first time he attacked us and fought Haku the second." Naruto shifted back, his body coiling in preparation.

Kisame's smirk dimmed for an instant as he suddenly flicked his wrist and one of the Naruto clone's throat's disappeared in a splatter of crimson. "Huh, you actually did meet him then. Go figure, I thought the rumors of his death were just him going into hiding again."

Naruto glanced away a moment before looking back at where Kisame had pulled his arm back, ready to use Samehada in a back hand swing against another clone. Then, there was a sudden explosion of black fire, writhing out of the wall of the inn. A moment later, Itachi was suddenly standing next to Kisame.

"We need to leave. Now." Itachi's voice was calm, even as he turned his head to glance back towards the inn, then back to Kisame.

"Why? It was getting interesting." Kisame cocked his head to the side as he looked back at Itachi curiously. "And I thought you were going to be dealing with your little family reunion."

"Dealt with." Itachi stated flatly as the black flames suddenly vanish from the hole they'd burned through. "That isn't the problem."

"What'd you do to Sasuke, you freak?!" Naruto demanded with a glare at Itachi.

"What is then?" Kisame asked curiously as he ignored Naruto's outburst, before suddenly jumping back as Jiraiya slammed into the spot he'd just been standing in, a spiraling sphere of chakra eating into the street. "Oh, him."

"Yes. Him." There was a slightest tinge of irritation in Itachi's voice. "You thought he wouldn't notice you knocking out the wall and fighting Naruto-kun out here in the middle of the street?"

"Oops?" Kisame shrugged slightly as he brought Samehada up to block a trio of kunai Naruto had launched at him. "Sorry, wanted to see what the brat could do. Besides, it's just one old man."

"One old man?!" Jiraiya huffed as he stood up his hands suddenly spread wide as he took up a kabuki-esque pose. "I am the great Jiraiya! One of me is worth an entire army!"

"... Kisame, look back up at the inn." Itachi spoke very carefully, as if speaking to a young child as he suddenly faded away from the blow Jiraiya had launched as soon as he finished his speech. "Do you notice anything missing?"

"Um... huh, weren't there Amaterasu flames there a second ago?" Kisame blinked a moment. "I thought those wouldn't go out without you making them for 7 days and nights?"

"Apparently, it's never been tested against perverted toad hermits." Itachi noted blandly as he blurred away from another strike from Jiraiya. "Now, can we please go? I used Tsukuyomi again and then had to use Amaterasu to escape."

"Hey! Quit ignoring me!" Naruto shouted out, before yelping as Kisame appeared in front of him, Samehada blocking his reflexive defense yet again as he could feel the chakra pulled out of his body.

"It's been fun, kid, but, next time? Try to put a little spirit into it!" Kisame grinned, before vanishing again, just as he batted Naruto into the air with his sword, sending him flying back towards the inn.

Naruto bit back a scream as he could feel the way Samehada's scales shaved through his clothes, reducing them to tatters on his chest. He struggled to twist himself around, but he was just moving too fast, the blow leaving him dazed and disoriented. Then, suddenly he could feel someone catching him, before the momentum stopped in a sudden almost jarring way.

Looking up, he could see Jiraiya holding onto him, staring, grimly off into the distance. Biting his lower lip, he looked at the man a moment, before looking away. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah, kid, they're gone." Jiraiya frowned as he examined Naruto's chest. "Come on, let's get you bandaged up."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY, TAKE TWO!" Gai suddenly struck down into the earth in front of the pair as he stood legs spread wide. "Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast has arrived!"

"... Too late." Jiraiya muttered as he started walking back towards the inn with Naruto.

"Hey, what... what did Itachi mean by he'd settled things? Is... Sasuke...?" Naruto shifted nervously as he looked up at Jiraiya.

"Sasuke's alive." Jiraiya answered back quickly. "Beyond that... Well, we'll see. Itachi put used a particularly... nasty genjutsu."

"Oh... And... the girls?" Naruto shifted again as he fought to ignore the pain burning across his chest.

"They're fine. Those two just ignored them, completely." Jiraiya shook his head and frowned a bit. "Though, I don't think we're getting the deposit back on the room."

"I... He..." Naruto stared up at Jiraiya for a moment, before looking away. "I couldn't do anything to him. He treated me like... I wasn't even out of the Academy."

"That's the level you're going to have to reach in order to survive, kid." Jiraiya glanced towards the way the two missing-nin had vanished. "To be able to beat ninja strong enough to be a Kage."

"But... Orochimaru... Sasuke and I managed to..." Naruto began to protest as he looked away.

"Your little encounter in the training ground, right?" Jiraiya shook his head and looked away. "He was testing Sasuke, Naruto. That's all. Just testing."

Naruto stared at Jiraiya for a moment, before realization slowly seeped in and his lips pulled down into a frown.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a silence hanging in the air as Naruto was laid out on the bed by Jiraiya before the middle-aged man turned his attention towards the staring girls. "Are you two just going to stand there or are you going to do something useful like finding some bandages for the brat?"

Jolting slightly, Temari frowned then nodded her head as she quickly turned and darted out of the room. Kin, however, seemed frozen, staring from Naruto to the gaping hole in the wall. Frowning at her inaction, Jiraiya let a slight trickle of killer intent leak into the air as he spoke. "Something you want to say, girl?"

"That… that was Akatsuki!" Kin declared, her eyes swollen wide with disbelief.

"How the hell do you know about them?" Jiraiya demanded as he focused his attention onto the girl.

"We… we originally were told to just do whatever they asked." Kin shuddered slightly. "Or course, he always put it as we could not cooperate but they'd probably kill us in that case. Then, suddenly, one day he was unbelievably angry and told us that if we ever saw any of those cloaks, we were to run and if we couldn't, we'd best kill ourselves…"

Jiraiya snorted softly and shook his head. "Like they'd let you. What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing." Kin responded quickly, before shifting slightly. "But… the rumors…"

"What rumors?" Jiraiya cut in as he narrowed his eyes into slits.

"That they scared him. That they were a group of ninja strong enough that he was only a member, not the leader. That he had to _run_ from them, to _hide_ from them in order to stay alive." Kin shifted uncomfortably as she looked away. "They said… A lot of things."

"Hmph. Yeah, sounds about right." Jiraiya shook his head and glanced back towards a wide eyed Naruto. "Those two that were here? Both of them are considered two of the most dangerous nin alive. Itachi Uchiha… well, he killed his clan. Kisame Hoshigaki? Killed Mist's Daiymo and a lot of others. And those are just two. There are rumors that there were ten of them total before Orochi's… parting of ways."

"I…" Naruto started to speak, only to have Jiraiya cut him off with a snap of his hand.

"You're lucky he just wanted to play with you. From what I understand, Kisame in particular is almost perfectly suited for taking on jinchuuriki. Straight on power won't work against him." Shaking his head Jiraiya reached down and carefully began to remove the tatters of Naruto's shirt and jacket.

"They know who I am." Naruto stated quietly as he shifted uncomfortably. His torn flesh was already visibly beginning to heal.

"Well, yes, with Itachi joining them it was expected." Jiraiya nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"No, I mean they know about the kyuubi. He kept calling me Nine-san." Naruto twitched a bit even as he glanced away.

"That's what I meant." Jiraiya nodded his head a bit and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Like I said, to be expected. An unfortunate side effect of high ranking ninja going rogue, they take the information they knew with them."

Naruto stared back at Jiraiya for a moment before letting his head fall back with a frown. "Well… that's no fair!"

"Life ain't fair, kid." Jiraiya drawled out with a shake of his head. "You should know that better than anyone."

Naruto flinched lightly at that none-too-subtle reminder before looking away. "How's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke will be fine." Jiraiya stated simply before wincing just a bit. "Eventually. The sooner we find Tsunade-hime, the sooner we can get your friend fixed up."

"Fine." Naruto nodded his head as he stared off into the distance.

"… Do I need to go back to Konoha and add ANBU-chan to our little party?" Jiraiya asked mildly as he glanced down at his fingernails. Naruto instantly froze then turned to look at Jiraiya in absolute horror. Seeing the look, Jiraiya smirked back at him. "What, you think I wouldn't do it? You're moping. You know how she feels about moping."

"If it gets me more naked Naruto-sama, I'm all for it." Kin offered with a shaky grin.

"I was not moping! I just…" Naruto struggled to come up with the right words before he was saved from it by Temari's return with a metal box.

"This is all they really had, bandages and the like." Temari shifted slightly as she caught sight of the bloody mess that was Naruto's chest, before looking away. "Will it be enough?"

"It'll be fine. He just needs it bandaged enough for his healing to take over." Jiraiya nodded his head as he took the box. "Good work."

There was a pause then before he turned his smirk back at Temari. "Do you want to bandage him up and help nurse him back to health?"

"Not in the way you're implying." Temari grunted softly and shook her head as she walked over to the wall and leaned back against it, arms crossed as she looked away. "Who were they… and what did they want? She said something about Akatsuki…"

"They're a group of S-ranked missing nin." Jiraiya answered her as he proceeded to carefully dab at Naruto's chest with disinfectant, ignoring the hissing winces of discomfort. "They're after the bijuu and, by extension, their containers. Naruto's important enough to warrant those two."

"What's so special about them?" Temari blinked when they all turned and stared at her incredulously. "What? If they're all S-ranked, what makes those two so special?"

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Jiraiya stated flatly before pulling out a book and tossing it at her. "Look them up yourself."

"This… this is a Konoha Bingo book!" Temari stared with wide eyes at Jiraiya.

"No." Jiraiya shook his head as he turned back to focus on Naruto. "That's the unabridged version."

Temari almost dropped the book in shock as she stared back at him, eyes widening even further as she stared back at him. "But… but… you don't just give these out! It's an incredible breach of security! Not to mention protocol! And…!"

"What's that collar on your throat and the symbol on your back mean?" Jiraiya asked flatly as he gave the girl a look.

Temari flinched at the blunt reminder as her fingers tightened about the book. "Still there's no reason to…"

"One of you three needs to know that information." Jiraiya stated simply as he turned his attention back to Naruto. "Obviously that's not going to be Naruto…"

"Hey!" Naruto protested as he glared at Jiraiya.

"And Kin over there would get bored too quickly. Not to mention she has other things to focus on for now." Jiraiya continued without skipping a beat before pausing glancing at Kin for a protest.

"Well, you do have a point. It _is_ a bunch of boring information." Kin admitted with a wince as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, that leaves you." Jiraiya concluded as he looked back at Temari. "You're supposed to have a working brain behind that pretty face, time to prove it."

"But what about the training?" Temari protested again as she stared back at Jiraiya.

"Who said you were going to stop?" Jiraiya paused before grinning viciously back at her. "I want you to be able to be reading a report, while moving a coin, and then recite it back to me. All while never stopping."

"That's…!" Temari's eyes widened in shock as she stared back at Jiraiya.

"Admittedly, you won't be able to reach that point until you're able to use the shadow clones properly, which won't be for a month or so, but it'll give you something to work on." Jiraiya chuckled softly before smiling sweetly at her. "I expect you to be able to tell me everything about Itachi and Kisame by dinner."

"But…!"

"You might want to start reading," Jiraiya noted blandly before he refocused his attention back onto Naruto's chest.

Temari stared back at the old man for a moment before growling softly as she cracked open the book and began to read.

-o-o-o-

"How in the hells did you get all this information?" Temari stared at Jiraiya as she sat across from him at the table, the book still resting firmly in her hand. "This stuff… most of this stuff has to be _beyond_ classified!"

"I'm Jiraiya." He shrugged his shoulders a bit as he brought a pickle up to his lips with his chopsticks.

"That he is." Kin agreed with a nod of her head. "He has the hot spring peeping spyglass to prove it."

"Damned right I do." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head.

"Pervert." Naruto muttered darkly as he glared over his bowl of rice at Jiraiya.

"Super Pervert," he corrected with a gleaming smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Again, what does you being a super pervert have to do with you having all this information!?" Temari demanded as she glared back at him.

"Very little," Jiraiya admitted with a grin as he brought a piece of beef to his mouth.

"Then… how do you know this?!" Temari almost screamed in frustration as she stared at the man.

"I told you. I'm Jiraiya." He countered back before chuckling as he continued his explanation just as she seemed on the verge of exploding. "I also happen to be a Super Pervert. The two are not mutually exclusive, nor do they always relate."

"… Oh." Temari deflated lightly as she stared back at him. "Then… how does you being Jiraiya explain this?"

"I'm just that awesome." Jiraiya admitted with a grin and a twinkle. "Get used to it."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Temari huffed lightly as she glared back at the man with narrowed eyes.

"You want to know?" He tilted his head to the side, smiling serenely back at her as he brought another bit of food up to his mouth.

"You know I do!" Her glare only grew in intensity as her arms crossed about her chest.

"Then figure it out." Jiraiya smirked at that, before turning his head away and glancing towards Kin. "So, have you figured out the shadow clone technique yet?"

"I'm getting there." Kin grumbled quietly as she mildly glared back at Jiraiya.

"I really don't get what's so hard about it." Naruto grumbled lightly as he shrugged his shoulder. "I mean it's just... well, shadow clones."

"Yes, well, not all of us can just take to high level techniques like ducks to water, Naruto-sama." Kin muttered lightly as he glowered back at the boy.

"Errr... sorry?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders a bit before grinning lightly back at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't make a regular clone to save my life."

Kin and Temari stared incredulously back at him while Jiraiya merely arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm serious." Naruto quickly held up his hands in protest before frowning lightly as he made the appropriate sign. "Well, lemme show you."

Instantly three extremely sickly looking clones popped out, each groaning as if on their death beds as they weakly attempted to raise their hands with green tinged skin. Blushing lightly, Naruto reached up and scratched the back of his head. "See?"

Jiraiya reached out, and lightly poked a finger through the head of one of the clones, watching as it poofed away into smoke even as the finger moved through it. "Damn, you do suck at them."

"Hrmph." Naruto grumbled lightly but stayed silent for the most part as Temari and Kin both stared at him.

Finally, Temari carefully cleared her portion of the table and then deliberately brought her head down against it three, solid times. "I got beat by a brat that can't even do a simple clone technique."

"And yet throws the advanced versions around like candy." Kin couldn't help but point out with a smirk.

"Joy, an idiot savant." Temari muttered a bit and palmed her face.

"I think I've just been insulted... again." Naruto muttered softly as he lightly rubbed at his bandaged chest. "Why do you always have to insult me?"

"Why do you always have to ask me to do it?" Temari countered back with a huff.

"I don't..." Naruto immediately began as he narrowed his eyes into slits as he looked back at Temari.

"She's just upset, kid. Give her time and she'll eventually cool down." Jiraiya chuckled as he brought a saucer of sake up to his lips. "Now, before I go and take care of my research for the evening..."

"You're going peeping again?" Naruto grumbled lightly as he crossed his arms about his chest and glared back at the man.

"Depends; have you managed to pop a balloon yet?" He pause a moment, then pointed his finger towards Kin. "Have you mastered the first principles of layering or the shadow clone technique?" He shifted his finger over to towards Temari. "Have you memorized that book yet? No? Then yes, I'm going to go peeping until you need some extra instruction."

"How am I supposed to have popped one if you won't tell me how it's done!" Naruto grumbled a bit as he glared back at Jiraiya.

"I already showed you. Now you get to practice it and, based on your progress, I'll give you a hint on the next step." Jiraiya grinned back at him. "But for now... Practice! And that leaves me free to go get what I need to do myself, done!"

"Jerk." Naruto huffed slightly before starting to stand up. "Fine, I'll get your stupid balloons popped!"

"Finish your dinner first," Jiraiya cut in, chiding him lightly. "You'll need the extra energy."

For a moment, Naruto seemed to be staring back at the man, his eyes narrowed again, before he plopped back down and picked up his bowl again. "Fine!"

As Naruto began to shovel food into his mouth, Jiraiya nodded his head and rubbed his hands together. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, there are some lovely ladies who don't know they're missing my company!"

Cackling softly, Jiraiya turned and quickly vanished out of the room, leaving Naruto and the girls to glare at the empty door frame.

"I think I hate him a little." Naruto noted sourly.

"Only a little?" Temari asked with a dry chuckle while she none-the-less pulled out the book and began to read as she continued to eat.

"Well, yeah, he is still teaching me cool stuff." Naruto admitted with a grunt before making a sign and 5 clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "You guys know what to do."

Each clone nodded his head, pausing a moment to glance, nervously towards where Kin was suddenly leering at them, before one spoke up. "Um, boss? You're gonna keep her away, right?"

Naruto paused a moment, staring from the clones to Kin, then back to the clones before returning to Kin. "Leave em alone, Kin-chan."

"Awww, but..."

"Not until you learn what you have to learn." Naruto nodded his head sagely.

"Grrr... hurry up and finish eating so you can teach me then!" Kin grumbled slightly as she eyed Naruto a bit then dug into her food.

Twitching lightly, Naruto stared at her for a moment, and considered: just how badly did he want to get back to that training.

-o-o-o-

"Oh, come on!" Naruto grumbled angrily as he stared at the expanding and flattening balloon his palm, fighting back the urge to scream in frustration. "What'm I doing wrong?!"

"Um… That doesn't really look like it did when the old pervert did it, you know." Kin, or at least a Kin looked up from where they were working on dissolving leaves into dust. "His was more… all kinds of bumpy and basically spherical."

Naruto frowned as he attempted to remember exactly how Jiraiya's balloon had looked, just before it burst. "How the hell am I supposed to-" He paused a moment before frowning again as he focused on the balloon.

"I don't know." Kin admitted with a shrug before focusing back on her leaf.

"Ugh." Naruto frowned a bit as he stared back at the balloon before he stood up and stomped over to where Jiraiya was staked out in a window that just happened to open towards the hot springs in the distance. "Hey! Old pervert! How about some hints here?!"

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya blinked a bit before glancing back at Naruto, frowning before he sighed and faced him. "Where are you having trouble?"

"I keep spinning it, but it won't break!" Naruto lifted up the balloon, demonstrating as it swirled out, wider and wider, until the balloon almost flattened completely. "See?!"

"Ah, not bad… but, one question." Jiraiya smirked softly as he turned his attention back to the hot spring. "Who said you were only supposed to make it spin in _one_ direction?"

Caught off guard, Naruto blinked a bit, staring from the balloon, to Jiraiya and then back again. "…More than one direction?"

"Mhm, that's what I said." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head, even as he leered down his spy glass. "Now, shoo until you've made more progress!"

"… Pervert." Naruto muttered softly before hanging his head as he walked back inside, staring back at the balloon with the rest of his clones. "So, we need to try doing it in more than one direction."

The clones looked at him oddly for a moment before shrugging as they again focused themselves back on their balloons.

Temari looked up from the book she'd been focusing on and arched up a brow. "Are you really sure you should be doing that inside? You could…"

A loud pop was followed a moment later by the sound of splashing water as she dryly finished her statement. "… Make a mess with all that water."

"… That was all it took?" Naruto stared incredulously the clone who had just succeeded in popping its balloon, before it dispelled itself and its memories flowed into the rest of the clones.

Suddenly, a series of splashes rippled through the air as Naruto laughed triumphantly. From his post, Jiraiya nodded his head slightly with a light smile on his face as he looked back at Naruto, then gazed back into the distance. "Good… Now, for the next step… Clean up the mess you just made."

-o-o-o-

Temari frowned slightly as she watched the way Jiraiya worked at the bar. It seemed innocent enough, at least from what she could tell. The hermit was playing cards with a number of less than reputable looking men, with sake flowing as freely as the words poured past their lips.

Whatever it was, the man was obviously learning a great deal, but she couldn't quite understand what was so important that he could be gleaning off of them. Sighing softly, she flopped back into her seat and pulled the cloak a bit tighter about her body. It didn't make sense.

He wasn't breaking into offices without leaving a trace, he wasn't stealing papers off of ninja, he wasn't interrogating captured nin. He was just sitting there. Drinking, playing cards and talking.

But still she watched. Hoping to catch something to give her a better idea of what it was Jiraiya was doing. Some sleight of hand, some misdirection, anything that would tell her he was actually doing the things that spymasters were supposed to be doing. Only, he wasn't.

It was maddening.

When he finally broke from the table, after however many hours and swaggered over to take a seat, she could barely restrain the glare that wanted to consume the man in a burst of hungering flames.

"So, what have you learned?"

Now her look turned incredulous as she stared back at the man, her mouth loosening in shock, before finally she managed to speak. "You have to be joking."

He looked her for a moment, disappointment flashing across his face as he slowly shook his head. "Does it look like I'm joking, Sunshine?"

"It looks like you're drunk." She stated flatly as she gave the man a hard look.

"Well then you obviously suck at looking underneath the underneath." Jiraiya shook his head as he took a sip from his sake. "What else did you notice?"

"You didn't do anything but talk." Temari hissed in frustration as she glared back at the man. "You didn't steal anything, you didn't get anything, you didn't pass on any messages and you didn't get any in turn, you just… sat there, drinking and playing cards."

"I also won a fair sum of money." Jiraiya smirked softly as he took another sip of sake. "And really, didn't they tell you about cultivating contacts in your training?"

"That it was done. Suna hasn't really been in a position to do much espionage in decades." Temari snapped back with a light glare. "Konoha always had cheaper rates and that bastard of a daimyo favors you."

"You're a part of Konoha now, too, Sunshine." Jiraiya chuckled a bit and wryly shook his head. "And you have a lot to learn if you're going to have a hope if keeping up."

"Keeping up? What're you talking about?" Temari stared back at him in confusion as her brows knitted together.

"Your father managed to screw Suna up pretty badly. The daimyo made it worse, but your father…" Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders a bit. "As you might've noticed, not the brightest of guys."

"Thank so much for pointing that out." Temari hissed sourly as she glared back at Jiraiya.

"'S the truth." He shrugged his shoulders a bit and shook his head. "Look, Sunshine, not everything is what it appears to be. You should have at least been taught that, yes?"

At her sour nod and glare, he nodded his own head and sipped his sake. "Now those men, well, two of them at least, happen to work for the local Oyabun. The other is supposed to work for the town watch but he's crooked as bent wire."

Temari stared back at him for a moment, just staring at him before finally speaking again. "And?"

"… Do I really have to spell it out for you, girly?" Jiraiya sighed softly and shook his head. "We're looking for Tsunade-hime. Every oyabun worth his salt has her in his debt. They also all keep track of her. So, if we want to find her… why waste your time tracking down your own leads when you can just get the people who already did it to tell you?"

"But… that's… that's…." Temari stared at Jiraiya for a moment, before her face twisted in displeasure. "So… stupid! The information could be false, they could be leading you into a trap they could…"

"It's called being efficient." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and took a sip of his sake. "And learning how to read people. A very, very necessary skill for a ninja."

"They could still be…" Temari began to protest.

"Here's the thing, Sunshine; despite what you might think, most people don't lie." Jiraiya chuckled softly as he leaned back. "And if you know what you're looking for, you can tell when they do. Most people though, don't lie, they simply… omit things. Which you have to learn to listen for so you can find out what they don't want you to know."

"But that doesn't make sense… why wouldn't they just lie about it?" Temari frowned a bit as she stared back at him.

"Because lies are easier to ferret out than simply not saying something." Jiraiya chuckled softly as he set the sake down. "Besides, what does it cost them to tell me?"

"But… you could be someone that… Or…" Temari struggled to come up with a reason, staring back at him with widening eyes.

"People are too quick to assume espionage is all about clandestine activities, shadows and torture." He grinned back at her. "That's actually really a small part. Most information just requires you to talk to the right person, at the right time. If they have nothing to lose by you learning it, or they think they don't, why wouldn't they tell you?"

She opened her mouth to retort, before frowning slightly as it took her a moment to actually come up with a reason. "You could be coming after her in a way that would damage their investment."

"I'm a well-known, and long thought to be retired Konoha nin, known as her former teammate and friend." Jiraiya chuckled a bit. "What would I want with harming her?"

Temari frowned slightly as she looked back at him. "But, how do they know you're really _that_ Jiraiya."

"Years and years, my girl. Years and years." Jiraiya chuckled softly as he tapped the side of his nose. "A good network takes time to build up. A lot of trust, a lot of familiarity." There was a pause as he looked away for a moment. "And it can cost you... oh, can it cost you."

She stared at him for a moment in confusion, opening her mouth, only to find she had nothing to really say, yet again.

"Well, you've managed to fail your first lesson miserably." Jiraiya noted as he shook his head, causing her to blush. "Disappointing. Not unexpected, but disappointing. Hopefully you'll do better on your future ones. Come on, let's go back to the inn."

Still blushing, Temari stood with him and followed, a frown etched on her lips, her thoughts racing. The greatest of them being: Why was he telling her this?

-o-o-o-

Kin focused her attention on the leaf in front of her and smiled as it simply crumbled into dust under the action. Next to her, Jiraiya nodded his head in approval. "Good. Now do the same to this."

He dropped a rock into her hand and grinned back at her when she frowned.

"A rock?" She grumbled a bit before focusing on it and, just like the leaf, it too crumbled into dust. At his curious expression, she shrugged her shoulders. "I got bored with just working on leaves."

"Well, that makes it a bit easier." He nodded his head and grinned softly as he handed her another rock. "Next step, stroke by stroke, write your name in the rock, just your name, nothing more, as thin as you can make it."

Kin frowned slightly, holding up the rock in her hand, focusing on it only to wince as it suddenly seemed to half dissolve under the first touch of her chakra. "That… could take some time."

The admission was completely grudging as it left her lips with a twist of disgust before she grumbled a bit and made another group of clones. "You know what to do."

"Mhm, yes, that's the point. Now then, while they're off doing that… Start with the first principals of layering and how you make them interact." He nodded his head and crossed his arms about his chest.

"… You didn't say anything about application!" Kin's eyes widened staring back at him with a slightly panicked look on her face.

"And yet, I'm still telling you to tell me." Jiraiya nodded his head and just… smiled back at her. "I'm evil like that, haven't you noticed?"

"Yes." She almost spat out the words with a grunt. "I have."

-o-o-o-

Jiraiya groaned softly as he stared at the growing pile of busted rubber balls surrounding a sheepish looking Naruto, even as he rubbed at his temples. "Are you trying to bankrupt me here, kid?"

"Um, no not really? It's just… hard." He blushed brightly at the admission and scratched the back of his head. "Didn't you bust a lot of balls when you were learning it?"

"More like Minato busting mine." Jiraiya muttered as he remembered the positive glee his student had taken in his tutelage of his sensei. "Just… here."

He reached into his pocket and tossed the boy a bag of ryo. "Just take it and get some more. Just please… try and make these ones last? You're trying to blow them up, not poke holes in them."

"Right, blowing them up, not popping holes in them." Naruto grinned slightly as he took the ryo before looking sheepishly back at Jiraiya. "What do you want me to do with the rest of them?"

There was a pause before Jiraiya suddenly grinned a bit. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something."

Elsewhere, a man in shadows suddenly felt a shiver running down his back.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ha!" Naruto smirked softly as he held the rubber ball up, one hand above it, one below it and smirked as it exploded outwards. "There, did it! Now show me the next step!"

Jiraiya peered at the boy's work and then nodded his head before smirking a bit. "Not bad, kid. Now do it with only one hand."

"… What?! But, but I did it!" Naruto stared back at him, his eyes incredulous. "What does it matter _how _I did it?!"

"It means, you're going to master this technique, not figure out how to make it work." Jiraiya nodded his head as another Jiraiya could be seen talking to the group of Kin's as they walked, while a third spoke with Temari. "You've shown you can do it. Now, you just need to get up to the level where you can do it with only one hand. Otherwise, how will you do this?"

A fully formed rasengan appeared in each of the man's hands, glowing brightly as he smirked at the expression on Naruto's face.

Suddenly, he paused and frowned lightly. "You know, now that I think about it, can you pop two balloon at once?"

Naruto stared back at him for a moment, before hanging his head as a loud curse filled the air, along with two massive groups of clones. "YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Smiling benignly back at Naruto, Jiraiya nodded his head. "Don't worry you'll thank me for this in the end."

He only received a glare in response.

-o-o-o-

Jiraiya smirked softly as he sipped at his sake while he lazily glanced down his spy glass at some of the nicest views he'd seen in quite some time. Really, with all the shadow clones being thrown about, he wasn't sure why he didn't think of it sooner. Leaving the clones to deal with the kids, teaching them what they needed to know for now while he got to enjoy the finer things in life.

Good sake, delightful women and uninterrupted research.

"Are you really going to be this lazy?"

And of course _she_ was going to ruin it. Turning his head, he found Kin, or at least _a_ Kin, perched up on the wall above him, looking down at him with annoyed black eyes. She really was taking entirely too much enjoyment with that technique.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" The slightest tremor of irritation dripped into his voice as he asked his question

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching?" Her counter was more rhetorical than anything as she crossed her arms about her chest and glared down at him.

"Yes, well, there is a thing called shadow clones." Jiraiya noted before immediately regretting it as he saw the way her eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm aware of that. I'm using them myself." There was a pause before suddenly her voice took on an entirely too sweet tone. "Just one question… Do you think the old man only gave me that _one_ scroll?"

"Who knows? Sensei was always a bit odd." Jiraiya waved his hand negligently as he glanced back into his spyglass.

"Yes, he even could have given me a scroll to have security scrolls commissioned from someone other than you, on every hot springs in Fire Country." Kin nodded her head and smiled sweetly at him. "You know the kinds that would force the steam to obscure anything from a distance, and would make it impossible for someone to hide when they were peeping up close."

"… He wouldn't have! Sensei was a dedicated pervert!" Jiraiya stared back at her, aghast. "He helped me become the man I am today!"

"Yes, but he also knew he was going to die and knew you might happen to… neglect the training you're supposed to be giving." She grinned back at him, viciously. "So, he might just have given me that very scroll, signed and sealed and ready to be put into motion just to make sure you did your job."

"You're bluffing." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes into slits as he stared back at the girl.

"Oh? Am I?" She smiled, sweetly back at him.

Jiraiya stared back at her a moment before grumbling lightly. "I'm never playing poker with you."

"I was trained in Oto." Kin shrugged her shoulders a bit. "You don't survive for very long if you don't have a good poker face."

"Fine." He muttered lightly under his breath as he collapsed his spyglass and stuffed it back into his pocket and throwing back the last of the sake. "Back to work as it were then."

"Chop, chop!" Kin agreed with a nod and a smirk beneath her mask.

"You do realize I'm only humoring you do I don't have to put up with your whining, right?" Jiraiya glanced back at Kin. "Even if you did have a scroll, you'd never get it past me."

"If you say so, oh great and knowledgeable Jiraiya," Kin agreed with a nod of her head.

"Go ahead, keep pushing. See what happens when I decide to push back." Jiraiya glared lightly back at her, before stomping ahead of her with a grunt.

Kin merely grinned as she followed after.

-o-o-o-

A sudden explosion of force sent a gust of wind through the air around them, followed by another, then another, as Narutos left and right started to swear vehemently.

"He still doesn't have it down yet?" Temari arched a brow as she turned her head towards Jiraiya.

"It's only been a week since he started the third stage." Jiraiya noted with a shrug of his shoulders. "And I keep making him learn to do it without his little tricks as soon as he figures them out. He'd have a bastardized version of it up and running already if I didn't. Not to mention, I'm making him learn how to do two at the same time instead of just one."

"You sure about that?" Temari asked curiously as she glanced over just in time for another explosion to send her hair flying.

"Yup." Jiraiya nodded his head with a smirk. "He was already able to get one up and running until I told him it was nice, now do it without cheating."

"That must've gone over well." Temari smirked softly as she lightly nodded her head.

"Indubitably," Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement before smiling pleasantly. "About as pleasantly you are when I remind you that you still suck at reading people."

Temari flushed brightly as she glared back at the man. "Why the hell are you making me learn all this useless crap anyway?! I'm a fighter!"

"Because you need to be more than a fighter," Jiraiya stated reprovingly as he shook his head. "I don't have time to teach all of you everything I know. Not fast enough. So, I'm teaching each of you a portion of what I know."

Shaking his head, he looked away before frowning a bit as Kin suddenly popped up. Looking at her a moment, he tilted his head to the side before twitching slightly. "I know you're not finished learning how to write fast enough, so what're you doing here?"

"Just curious, when're you gonna start having us learn to use the red stuff?" Kin asked with a hungry twinkle in her eyes.

"…When we're not this close to a high concentration of civilian people in territory not tightly controlled by Konoha ninja?" Jiraiya stared back at Kin for a moment as if he was speaking to a young child. "Because, we all know civilians react so well to the air being filled with demonic chakra."

"… Wait, what?" Temari's eyes widened suddenly as she stared back at the two. "Demonic chakra?"

"I told you, we get access to Naruto-sama's chakra." Kin stated flatly as she shook her head. "What did you think I meant?"

"Chakra. As in normal _human_ chakra," Temari stated back, as her eyes started to flick, slightly wildly around her. "Does that mean that… you turned us into jinchuuriki?!"

Jiraiya stared at the girl before snorting loudly as he shook his head and lightly hit the top of her head with a knuckle. "Stop being an idiot."

"That would require her to not automatically trying to find the absolute worse possibilities for her situation." Kin pointed out with a smug smirk on her lips.

"This from the person with an irrational aversion to sharing, even with herself." Temari noted with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I simply know my preferences. I want him all to myself." Kin nodded her head and crossed her arms about her chest.

"Dammit, am I going to have to give you another spanking _already_?!" Naruto's voice grumbled as Kin immediately brightened. "It hasn't even been a month yet!"

"I think she meant for it be more than a once in the month kinda thing, brat." Jiraiya noted dryly as he shook his head as Kin nodded empathetically.

"I've been busy!" Another Naruto declared defensively before his rasengan attempts exploded spectacularly.

"Hmph. Obviously I've been behaving too well." Kin muttered loud enough for one of the Naruto's to hear her.

"Hey! Don't you even think about it!" The Naruto turned around and glared at her, rasengans swirling in his hands. "You don't get to throw tantrums like that!"

"And why not?" Kin countered challengingly as she glared back at Naruto.

"Because I said so." Another voice chimed in from behind her as another Naruto was glaring back at her.

"But… but… that's not fair!" Kin whined softly as she lightly stomped her foot on the ground.

"I think this was already covered, previously." Jiraiya noted as he couldn't help but let his lips twitch slightly upwards.

"I refuse to acknowledge the point!" Kin declared primly before blinking when a Naruto turned to Temari.

"I don't suppose _you_'_d_ be interested in giving her a spanking?"

Temari blinked a moment before tilting her head to the side as she considered Kin a moment. "Would I be able to gag her?"

"Hey!"

"Sure." Temari wasn't sure which Naruto it came from but nodded her head all the same.

"I'll consider it." She lightly pursed her lips, tapping them lightly in thought. "It would keep her quiet, now wouldn't it?"

"I want _him_ to spank me, though!" Kin declared purposely as she gestured at the collected Narutos.

"I think that was the whole point of him offering it to her." Jiraiya chuckled softly. "So it would be, you know… actual punishment?"

"But that defeats the whole point of spankings!" Kin's whine only grew in volume as she stared back at the rest of them, aghast.

"No, that defeats the whole point of spankings encouraging you." Jiraiya chuckled softly as he slowly shook his head. "But, we're going to be moving out a bit earlier this time. I've got a lead on Tsunade."

"Finally." One of the Naruto's muttered, just before his unfinished rasengans exploded with enough force to disperse him.

"Heh, teach you to run your mouth and stop paying attention." Jiraiya smirked a bit as he glanced between the three. "So, send some clones to pack up, we're heading out."

"Where're we heading?" Temari asked, a touch of curiosity dripping into her words as she arched a brow towards Jiraiya.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Jiriaya chuckled, his eyes dancing lightly.

-o-o-o-

Temari stared at the way Naruto was practically crowing with glee as they walked through the streets before she turned and looked at Jiraiya. "How does he do it?"

"Benten likes him." Jiriaya paused a moment before eying the boy critically. "Well, actually, all things considered, I think that would be like saying Kin only likes him."

"Just what I need, even more competition," Kin grumbled audibly next to them.

"... You're seriously taking the whole 'I don't want to share Naruto' thing waaaaaay too far." Temari noted with a frown of disapproval.

"I will cling to it as long as I can." Kin countered back as she lifted her chin and glared back up at the taller girl. "Now, I just have to figure out how to get Naruto-sama to be willing to part with..."

Instantly, Naruto was hunched forward, his eyes narrowed into slits as he was immediately surrounded by five growling clones.

"I don't think he's interested." Temari noted dryly with a slow shake of her head. "I wonder if he realizes that he's going to have to start paying for our clothing, food and supplies soon."

Instantly, Naruto froze, before turning his head towards Temari, eyes wide as he stared back at her.

"What, how else are we supposed to be paying for everything?" Temari snapped back with no small amount of relish in her voice. "We don't get to have money, we don't get to make money, and we're completely and totally dependent on _you_. Which means aaaaaaall those shiny coins? Enjoy them while you can."

Horror lanced across Naruto's face as he turned his attention to stare wildly over Jiraiya, who nodded his head with a bemused chuckle. "Well, it's not _quite_ that bad, but she does have a point. You have to feed and clothe them."

While Temari's vicious smirk only grew, Jiraiya continued. "Of course, you'll probably never have to do any kind of cleaning or laundry or anything like that. Hell, as long as you trust them, they'll even have to do the cooking for you."

Temari froze before she turned her head and glared a bit back at Jiraiya.

"But I can already do all of that stuff with shadow clones!" Naruto protested a bit, causing Temari's attention to look back at him for a moment before he continued. "Besides, can you imagine how bad of a cook she probably is?"

"I am a very good cook, thank you very much." Temari hissed out with a glare. "Ask my brother!"

"You probably make him tell you it tastes good." Naruto muttered quietly under his breath as he refused to meet her eyes.

"Grrr..." Temari glared back at him with glinting, narrowed eyes.

"I'll see about getting you in touch with my account manager, brat." Jiraiya smirked a bit as he shook his head. "Of course, if you keep pulling stuff like that... Well, we might be able to get Princess back by just getting her that much in debt to you."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a bit as he turned his head towards Jiraiya in confusion.

"Tsunade-hime... well, she's got one particularly unflattering but incredibly accurate nickname." He smirked slowly, his eyes starting to twinkle mischievously. "She's the Legendary Sucker."

"But she can still help Bushy-brows and everyone, right?" Naruto shifted, nervously as he looked anxiously back at Jiraiya.

"Oh, she's one of a kind, she is." Jiraiya nodded his head as his eyes grew distant. "You could look all over the world and you'll never find anyone else like her."

"What does that make Yuyake, then?" Temari snapped out with narrowed eyes.

"Her own woman." Jiraiya turned his head and gave Temari a hard look. "Yuyake was her own woman, and nothing like Tsunade."

"Um..." Naruto's voice went quiet as he whispered over to Kin. "Does that make sense to you?"

"Vaguely. He likes to mention that name around Sunshine a lot." Kin noted as she lightly tapped her lower lip in thought, even as she lightly inched herself closer to Naruto.

"He does?" Naruto blinked a bit as he glanced over at Kin curiously. "Since when?"

"... Since we left Konoha?" She paused as she turned her head and stared at Naruto. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

"Um, not really?" Naruto offered back with a bit of a sheepish grin. "Been kinda busy."

"Figures." Kin muttered softly and shook her head before she looked back at Jiraiya. "So, we're in Tanzaku Gai... where too next?"

"Well, she can't be too far away, considering..." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders as he pursed his lips.

"Wait, wasn't there supposed to be a castle up there?" Temari pointed over the wall. "I mean... we should be able to see it, shouldn't we?"

Frowning slightly, Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, we should." Without wasting another moment, he jumped up onto the wall, followed shortly by Naruto and the girls.

"...I don't know if I'd really call that a castle anymore." Kin snickered softly as she pointed towards the collapsed ruin of what once was a castle.

"Huh..." Jiraiya frowned darkly, until he saw a man running away from the castle. "Hey! You! What happened to the castle!"

"A demon monster! It just suddenly appeared and completely destroyed the castle!" The man's eyes were wide, panicked as he paused where he was, throwing nervous, fearful glances back at the castle. "You should be running too!"

"What kind of demon monster?" Jiraiya's eyes were going harder and harder as he watched the man carefully.

"A giant snake!" The man's face was covered in a cold sweat as he spoke. "It completely destroyed the castle instantly!"

"A giant snake?" Naruto spoke up as Kin's face instantly became pale and drawn. "How big was it? I came across one back home and..."

"Naruto... this is probably either the snake you met before or one of its close relatives." Jiraiya's face was hard and drawn as he turned towards the castle.

"O-o-orochimaru." Kin's eyes were wide as she stared fearfully towards the devastated castle.

"We'll see." Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head before he suddenly leaped towards the inner walls, heading towards the destruction.

As Naruto immediately jumped to follow after him, Kin stood frozen on the rooftop staring at the ruins. Arching a brow, Temari turned her attention towards the other girl, her arms crossed about her chest. "What're you waiting for?"

"Orochimaru." Kin stated flatly as she stared fearfully towards the castle ruin.

"What, you're waiting for him to show up here?" Temari asked as she canted her head to the side, her voice dripping with a venomous sarcasm.

"You don't understand! He's up there!" Kin snapped back, her eyes trembling with fear. "He's up there and as soon as he sees me, he's going to kill me!"

"And here I thought you cared about what happened to _our_ _Master_." She spat the second word with a grimace of distaste even as she arched a brow back at a Kin.

"I do!" It left her lips like a shot as Kin turned her head and glared back at Temari.

Temari met that glare with a coolly arched brow before her shoulders rolled into a shrug. "And yet, here you are, watching him run towards the danger. Doesn't seem like caring much to me."

"You don't understand! It's Orochimaru! He'll kill me!" Kin shivered as she suddenly clutched at her arms.

"Well, in case you forgot, if he kills him then we're just as dead." Temari snapped back and shook her head as she started to leap forward. "So either way, we're dead. Not much point in being a coward about it."

"I'm not a coward!" Kin declared sharply as she stared at their retreating forms and rubbed at her own arms. "I'm not."

-o-o-o-

Temari landed with a quiet thud as she glanced around, taking in the demolished wall and the collapsed castle before slowly shaking her head as she looked at a pensive looking Jiraiya and a grumbling Naruto. "So… I'm gonna guess we missed the party?"

"So nice of you to point out the obvious." Jiraiya frown as he crouched down and inspected the rubble, before tilting his head to the side just a bit. "Huh, she's gotten rusty. Used to be she woulda demolished at least an extra ten feet with that technique."

"So, it wasn't Orochimaru after all?" Temari asked curiously as she lightly arched a brow.

"The wall was Tsunade. The castle was Orochimaru." Jiraiya corrected absently as he slowly stood back up and looked around. "Still, if they fought there'd be more signs…"

Slowly pacing around, he moved to the opposite wall and frowned lightly as he crouched down, then picked up a fallen senbon from the ground and took a sniff. Nodding his head, he grunted slightly before he tossed it back down. "Poisoned senbon, probably from Shizune. Hmmm…they were standing here… Orochimaru here, someone else on his left. He's the one that intercepted the senbon."

Shifting slightly, he frowned again as he saw the drops of browning crimson that dotted the ground in a small group of splatters a little over two feet from the foot prints he'd identified as Orochimaru's. "Looks like blood. Guess Orochimaru still remembers."

"What're we going to do then?" Naruto glanced over at Jiraiya before frowning as he looked around, suddenly alarmed. "Where's Kin-chan?!"

"Back where we took off from." Temari answered with a shrug. "Too scared to come closer."

"And she thinks that being off on her own, standing there, atop of a wall is safer than sticking near me?" Jiraiya shook his head and muttered slightly while rubbing his face. "Well, he's not here, so she needs to get herself back over here."

When neither of the two of them made any more to respond, Naruto with a look of confusion on his face, and Temari standing there with a placid stance, his eyes narrowed. "That means one of you two needs to go get her."

"Ok." Temari nodded her head, but made no move to be the one to do it.

Naruto stared back at Temari for a moment before grumbling slightly as he jumped up to the wall and bounded towards Kin. When he was gone, Jiraiya turned his head and arched a brow at Temari. "And is there any particular reason you didn't do that?"

"No one ordered me to." She arched a brow as she casually crossed her arms about her chest. "You never gave me a direct order, neither did he. So, why would I do it?"

"Because that's what your place is to be now." Jiraiya stated flatly as he shook his head.

"Not my place to go about volunteering to do things just because someone wants them done." She snapped back. "He wants me to do something for him? He's going to have to make me."

"He will if you keep pushing him like that." Jiraiya shook his head and sighed before he performed a quick fire technique that scorched the area he'd been examining and the poisoned senbon with it. "Well, the search for the princess continues. Let's go get something to eat."

-o-o-o-

"Why're you way back here?" Naruto's voice was more than slightly irritated as he lightly glared at Kin, causing the shaken girl to flinch slightly back.

"S…sorry." She spoke up quickly, looking away as she seemed to shrink back and away from him. "It-it's just… O-orochimaru!"

"Yeah, so?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion as he stared back at Kin. "It's not like you've never met him."

"He didn't want to kill me then!" she snapped back as a bit of fire sparked back into her voice.

"Again, so? You're just gonna stand there and let him?" Naruto answered with a trace of irritation entering his voice.

"No, I'm not! Why do you think I stayed here instead of going up there?!" she gestured vaguely with her hand back towards the ruins of the castle.

"You mean, like the pervert said, you stayed here all alone while the person who can actually fight him went up there?" Naruto paused there as he glared back at Kin. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to _not_ get myself killed!" Kin snapped back as she shivered quietly and curled herself into a tighter posture. "Hence why I'm staying _away_ from where he is!"

"Well we don't know where he is!" Naruto almost yelled the words as he glared back at her. "All we know is that he _isn't_ up there! So he could be here, anywhere! He could have been right here and you… you could've you might've…!"

The words felt thick and unwieldy then, leaving him uncertain and insecure as he stared back at her for a moment. As he stared, she squirmed slowly as the pressure gnawed its way into her stomach. When she spoke, it wasn't soft, or regretful, and she regretted it almost immediately.

"Yeah, like you care."

They both stared as the realization of just what it was she'd said sunk in and immediately she could see the way his eyes flinched back slightly. There was something in them for a moment, a dark, aching hurt that bubbled up in a flash. Then it was gone and he pointed up to the castle.

"Get up there, now." His voice was angry, though he was obviously trying to hide it, control it. He was failing at it just as obviously as his jaw clenched and his teeth grit.

Wincing slightly, her mouth opened to respond, only one look from those angry blue eyes thickened her tongue enough that it refused to move itself at her urging. Silently and grudgingly she nodded her head, before quietly jumping forward, landing on the ground and starting to move towards the ruins. He landed behind her a moment later, the air heavy with his silence, and she could feel the way it weighed on her, leaving her wondering just how much of a mistake she might've just made.

-o-o-o

Jiraiya glanced from Naruto to Kin and then to Temari before he reached up and rubbed his face. Kin was sulking, Naruto was glowering, and, for a change, Temari was doing neither as she had the slightest little smug smirk of satisfaction. It was like he suddenly had an incredibly juvenile version of his genin team all over again.

"Ok, what's wrong _this_ time?" he grumbled a bit as glanced down at the three brats, watching as Temari shrugged her shoulders helplessly, Kin glanced away, and Naruto just sent a glare at Kin. "Let me rephrase, what did Kin do this time?"

It was odd to think of the girl as the one that was always screwing up; previously it had always been one of the boys in the groups he trained that seemed to have a chronic case of 'foot in mouth', though there had only been one girl in each of those groups, so that might be it. Still, he couldn't help but feel a slight sigh of irritation leave his lips as he felt Kin's eyes snap up at him.

"Why are you assuming _I_ did something?!" The voice was almost squawking with outrage as Jiraiya pushed back the entrance to the bar.

"Because even Naruto has more tact than you?" Temari noted blandly as she let her eyes flick down at the girl.

"Yea-Hey!" Naruto glared at Temari before he shifted his glare at Kin, who immediately dropped her eyes. "You saying you _didn't_?"

Kin opened her mouth to respond before snapping it shut as she kept her eyes down, her voice mumbling out. "No, Naruto-sama."

As the sigh left his lips, Jiraiya shook his head and glanced around the bar, only to blink slightly as his eyes fell on a honey eyed blonde. "Well, huh."

"Well, damn, this is turning out to be the day from nostalgic hell." The woman muttered lightly with a half glare. "What're you doing here, Jiraiya?"

"Hello to you too, Tsunade-hime."


	22. Chapter 22

"So, how did Sarutobi manage to talk you into taking on another genin team?" Tsunade shifted the neck of her bottle about slightly before she took a swing. "I thought you'd finished with all that after your last pupil."

"He didn't." Jiraiya glanced over at where Naruto was sitting between a subdued Kin and a smirking Temari. "I'm training him; the girls were simply a part of the package."

"What, a new prodigy in your legacy of perversion?" Tsunade snorted softly as she shook her head derisively.

"Hey! They're the perverts, not me!" Naruto snapped back as he grumbled a bit, glaring from Kin to Jiraiya.

"Are you calling me a pervert?" Temari drawled out as she arched a brow back at him. "This coming from the boy who uses _that_ technique."

"I was talking about _them_." Naruto firmly pointed to Kin and then Jiraiya. "And I knocked out a Kage with it, so stop yelling at me about it, Sunshine."

"Right, because I'm suddenly going to make things _so_ easy for you." Temari snapped back as her eyes flashed just slightly.

"You know, blonde girl there seems rather familiar." Tsunade noted as she squinted her eyes at Temari, pointedly ignoring Naruto entirely. "Can't quite remember who, though."

"She's Yuyake's niece." Jiraiya stated flatly as he locked his eyes challengingly onto Tsunade's.

For a moment, there was a flash of too many things in Tsunade's eyes, before she grunted lightly and looked away. "Then what's she doing with you instead of in Suna?"

"Orochimaru and Sand attacked Konoha." Jiraiya stated suddenly as he kept his eyes on Tsunade, never looking away. "We were ready enough for them, so that we were able to beat them soundly."

There was a pause as he leaned forward with his hands rising and lacing together to catch his chin. "Except for how sensei died fighting Orochimaru."

The air went still as the two sannin locked eyes, filling it a sudden tension. "But, I suppose he already told you something along those lines."

Kin flinched lightly in her seat closest to the wall, her head hung and her voice silent. Temari arched a brow but remained silent. Between them, Naruto crossed his arms about his chest and glared forward at the table.

"So he was telling the truth." Tsunade shifted the bottle just a bit as she continued to peer down into it. "And here I thought he was just shooting off his mouth again. Huh, go figure."

"That's all you have to say?" Jiraiya asked quietly as he stared back at her with an unreadable expression written across his face.

"You were expecting something else?" She shook her head and caught her face on one palm before honey brown eyes half shut as they regarded the man. "So, why are you here?"

"Mmm…" Jiraiya paused a moment as he glanced over at Naruto before shrugging again as he looked back at her. "On behalf of the people of Konoha, I'm here to offer you the position of Fifth Hokage."

Everyone else at the table froze at those words. Next to Tsunade, the woman's formerly silent apprenticed let out a soft gasp of shock, turning towards Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama…!"

A silent glare cut off anything else the woman might've said before Tsunade shut her eyes as if in contemplation, before suddenly snorting. "Not interested. Find someone else to take that fool's job."

Naruto coughed out on the food he'd put in his mouth before he shot up, glaring at Tsunade. "Who the hell do you think you are, calling that a fool's job?!"

"Hmph, your last blond brat was more polite than this one, Jiraiya." Tsunade snorted as she twisted her bottle of sake in her fingers. "Smarter and better looking, too."

"His name, princess, is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Jiraiya smirked softly as he watched the recognition flash across her eyes.

"And you better remember it!" Naruto crowed out as he glared back at Tsunade.

Next to him, Temari groaned softly as she buried her face in her hand, and Kin managed a faint smile. Across from him, however, Tsunade was less than impressed.

"I don't bother wasting time remembering the names of idiots." With a dismissive wave of her hand, Tsunade shook her head and looked back at Jiraiya. "I thought you had better taste in students than that. This one doesn't even know when to shut up."

Jiraiya took a slow sip of his sake as he looked back at Tsunade with an arched brow. When she only glared, angrily back at him, he couldn't help but let a slight sigh of frustration leave his lips. So, she wanted to play it that way, huh? "Really, princess?"

She didn't flinch from his tone, instead letting her look turn back into a glare leveled at him. "Well, obviously I was wrong, Jiraiya."

"Hey!" Naruto's voice rose up again as he looked back at Tsunade with narrowed eyes.

"Relax." Jiraiya reached over and lightly ruffled Naruto's hair before turning his attention back to Tsunade. "You shouldn't be so dismissive, princess. I think the brat here would surprise you."

"Doubtful," Tsunade said flatly. "Now, you've made your pitch. You can go home now."

"You sure that's your decision, Tsunade?" Jiraiya lightly tilted his head to the side as he studied her intently.

"That position is for suckers." Her voice was flat and cold as she gave her response, her honey brown eyes like chips of frozen amber. "The Hokage's have been nothing but a bunch of idiotic fools who-"

"Take that back!" Naruto's voice rose even louder as he glared at her. "Or even if you're a lady, I'll beat the you until you do!"

"Oh really, hmmm?" Tsunade stood up, smirking as she met the boy's glare inches from his face. "You should learn your place, you little brat. I could beat you with one finger."

"Bring it! I'll show you!" Naruto growled back as his fingers curled into fists.

"Outside then." Tsunade flipped one of her ponytails over her shoulder before she stepped out of the booth. "And you're paying for my sake when you lose."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune began to protest with wide eyes, before Naruto cut her off.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Naruto jumped out of the booth but glared at the woman. "I'm not going to pay for some old hag's booze habit!"

Tsunade froze in her spot, slowly turning her head around to face him as one eye twitched just slightly. "What did you just call me?"

"You were _his _genin teammate." Naruto pointed straight at Jiraiya with a smirk. "Which means, no matter much you want to pretend to be otherwise, you're old, Granny."

"Your friend really, really shouldn't have said that." Shizune muttered to the girls as she caught her face in her hand. "Now Tsunade-sama's really going to be… difficult."

"He's not my friend." Temari's voice was acidic as she hissed back at the woman.

Shizune paused a moment, eying Temari critically before tilting her head to the side. "Huh, got a thing for younger men then?"

Temari stared back at Shizune for a moment, before Kin burst into laughter next to her and Jiraiya chuckled softly.

"I am NOT his lover!" Temari blushed brightly as she glared back at Shizune.

Drawn by Temari's outburst, Tsunade paused a moment as her attention was diverted away from Naruto and she arched a brow at the group, specifically at Jiraiya.

"Well, she's telling the truth." Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement as he grinned, slyly back at Tsunade. "As of this point in time, she is not sleeping with him. Still, give it time and…"

"Not. Interested," Temari hissed out with a growl towards Jiraiya.

"Time will tell." Jiraiya grinned unrepentantly back at Temari before arching a brow at Tsunade. "Are you really going to go through with that?"

"Hmph, like I'll need more than a finger to beat a loud mouthed brat like him." Tsunade narrowed his eyes. "Though you'll be the one paying for his medical bills when I'm done."

"And what does he get if it takes you more than one finger?" Jiraiya asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side. "I mean, you've hardly made it worthwhile for me to allow him to take you up on your little challenge."

"Like a brat like him has any chance." Tsunade huffed in annoyance as she glared back at Jiraiya. "A disrespectful, undisciplined little punk like him won't need more than that."

"Hey!" Naruto's voice cracked as it rose in outrage. "Who the hell do you think I am?!"

Completely ignoring Naruto, Jiraiya smirked back at Tsunade. "How about, if it takes more than one finger, you have to come back to Konoha with us… just to heal his friends?"

"I'm not going to be your Fifth Hokage." Tsunade stated flatly as she glared back at the man.

"And the bet was just to heal his friends, not take the hat." Jiraiya held up his hands and smiled back at her. "You could leave right after you were done… unless, of course, you don't think you can beat a rookie genin with one finger?"

"Fine," Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket as she spat out the agreement. "Come on, you little runt. It's time for you to learn a little respect."

"You crazy old bat!" Naruto struggled, valiantly, though ineffectually, against the woman's iron grip. "Let me go!"

"Feh." Tsunade shook her head in displeasure as she stepped out into the street and then casually flicked her wrist, sending Naruto flying into the street in front of her. "Whiny little idiot."

Twisting in mid-air, Naruto landed in a crouch as his hands palmed the street itself. Slowly pushing up, he glared back at where Tsunade put one hand on her hip as she lifted up her index finger on her other hand. With an almost bored expression, she tilted her head to the side. "I'll tell you what, I'm feeling generous, you little brat, so…"

Naruto answered her with a wordless shout as his fingers rose up into a single sign and, suddenly, the street was filled with clones, hanging off the buildings, each and every one of them glaring back at Tsunade. As Tsunade stared in shock, Jiraiya exited the bar and leaned up against the wall.

"Well, I hope you've kept up your practice, princess. You're going to need it if you're going to limit yourself to one finger." Jiraiya grinned cheekily back at Tsunade while Shizune, Kin and Temari exited the bar.

"What kind of reckless idiot teaches a _genin_ the shadow clone technique?!" Tsunade turned her head and glared back at Jiraiya.

"Don't look at me; he knew it when I first met him." Jiraiya held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh, dear." Shizune's eyes were wide and shocked as she slowly looked around. "How did he…? That's an… impressive number of clones."

"Ready to give up, Granny?" one of the clones asked with a grin curling on his lips.

"Just for that, I'm going to squish you first." Tsunade muttered slightly before crouching down, and flicking a pebble on the street.

It immediately shot through the air with a crack. The clone stared at her in disbelief for a moment before it exploded into a quickly dispersing cloud of smoke. Behind it, four other clones immediately followed.

Smirking softly, she stood back up, holding her finger up. "Sure _you_ don't want to give up, brat?"

It literally rained kunai down on her in response.

Her finger moved quickly, catching a tip of a kunai, then another, and another. Each of them clung to her finger, caught in the thin layer of chakra before she danced back, evading the remaining fall before flicking her finger, and sending the three kunai spinning through the air. Only this time not a single clone was dispersed as the kunai all seemed to split in half before they could reach the blond figures. Blinking slightly, Tsunade tilted her head to the side as she studied the swarm of figures around her.

"Huh. That's a new one." Shaking her head, Tsunade frowned as she started to run forward, her finger trailing on the, collecting kunai as she ran.

When she reached a likewise charging clone, she pivoted to the side. As her body twisted about, a chain of chakra connected kunai snapped out, catching the clone by surprise as it snaked around behind it, then caught its neck in the connected kunai. Shaking her head Tsunade smirked at the rest of the Narutos. "Oh, I see, only good at stopping head on attacks like that, huh?"

With a dismissive flick of her wrist the clone was sent flying crashing into another group and smashing them into the ground. "So what's a loud mouthed brat like you care about the Hokages?"

"It's _my_ dream to become Hokage!" one of the figures shouted angrily. "I don't care who the hell you think you are, I'm not going to just sit here while you call them fools and idiots! My dream is to be a Hokage greater than even the Fourth!"

Images rose unbidden before Tsunade's mind, of a bright eyed boy, looking so much like Naruto, proclaiming a dream so similar to his. Then another face came unbidden, a man with long hair and a kind smile. Reflexively she trembled, her free hand reaching up, catching hold of the necklace hanging from her neck.

Reacting to the pause, the Naruto clones surged forward like a wave from three sides. Snapping out of her reflection, Tsunade frowned darkly as the chain of kunai whipped around her. With a violent snap, it broke the wave, sending them crashing back to disperse into smoke and property damage.

Still they came. When one slipped inside of the curving momentum of her make shift whip, her finger curled back and she moved her hand in close. As a slight pulse of tightly controlled chakra deflected the grinding edge of the clone's blades, she would bring her finger up and a flick would send it flying back with the whip suddenly flicking around her again.

Through the broken wave, Naruto raced forward, glowing spheres of chakra pulsing in each of his hands. Her eyes widening, Tsunade twisted her wrist, sending the kunai chain to crack into him. Only it was deflected to the side, leaving him unharmed.

As the rasengan spheres suddenly began to bubble and distort, Tsunade closed her hand into a fist and slammed in down into the street. Immediately, whole street shook as if an earthquake was ripping through the air and the street indented. The force of the blow caused the street blocks to shift and rise up, one catching the edge of Naruto's sandal as he stumbled forward under the unstable ground.

His eyes widening, Naruto twisted around, trying to keep his balance, before the spheres in his hands exploded violently. Sent spiraling around, he landed on his side a short distance away. Quickly rolling back onto his feet, he was treated to the sight of Tsunade glaring at him for a moment before her attention turned to Jiraiya.

"What the hell have you been teaching this kid?" Tsunade glared, angrily back at the man.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," Jiraiya casually brushed a bit of dust off of his clothes as he smirked back at her. "That and he seems to have gotten a rudimentary understanding of mass clone tactics. At least against opponents he has no chance in hell against."

"HEY!" Naruto affixed a glare at Jiraiya, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Still, he did win." Jiraiya ignored Naruto as he continued, smirking at Tsunade.

"I.." Frowning a moment Tsunade looked down at her dust covered fist, then scowled at him. "Bastard."

"Sticks and stones, princess; sticks and stones." Jiraiya eyes gleamed back at Tsunade. "I do believe you know what you owe him."

"I'll think about it." Tsunade's face twisted sourly. "I can't believe you're trying to teaching him _that_ technique."

"Better than the one they call his 'Kage Killer.'" Temari muttered audibly as she glared at Naruto.

"I beat the old man with it, so, nya!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Temari before he crossed his arms about his chest and glowered back at Tsunade. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Tsunade looked back at Naruto with narrowed eyes before she shook her head and grunted lightly. "It doesn't matter."

When Naruto opened his mouth to protest again, his eyes burning angrily, Tsunade cut him off with a flick of her wrist and a grunted change of topic. "So, what's the deal with the girls then, Jiraiya?"

"Oh, that." Jiraiya nodded his head a bit before glancing at Kin and Temari then giving an innocent smile back at Tsunade. "They're his spoils."

Instantly she froze in place as Shizune's eyes widened next to the two girls, before Tsunade narrowed her eyes into cold slits. "His. Spoils?"

"Not like I had a choice in the matter." Naruto muttered quietly under his breath.

"What the hell is a kid doing taking _spoils_?!" Tsunade turned her head and glared at Jiraiya. "What the hell was that old bastard _thinking_?!"

"It was that or execute me." Kin spoke up quietly as she didn't quite look at Naruto. "I was given the choice. I chose this."

"I didn't." Temari grunted sourly as she glared back at Kin. "I'm in this position to help keep Suna in line."

"It still doesn't excuse the old man from… grrr…" Tsunade reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I was a Sound Nin." Kin's voice was barely audible to Tsunade's ears as she kept her head firmly down. "I was one of Orochimaru's little pets. One of his pawns. Do you really think he could have just let me go with Orochimaru planning an attack?"

"… I need a damned drink." Tsunade muttered sourly as she stalked back into the bar, pushing past Shizune and the girls and ducking inside.

"Right, sure you do, princess." Jiraiya called out as he followed after her. "Because we all know you weren't already drowning yourself in sake when we arrived."

"Shut up, you old pervert." Tsunade's voice could be heard echoing through the air.

As the few remaining Naruto clones dispersed, Naruto himself grunted lightly and stalked back into the bar as he pointedly ignored Kin and Temari.

Left alone with the two girls, Shizune attempted a slight, almost timid smile. "So, um…"

"The little genius here is not only a coward, but apparently went and pissed off our '_master_,'" Temari said with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Not exactly the hardest thing to do, considering he's pretty much a brat a lot of the time, but she really seems to have stepped in it this time."

Kin looked up long enough to glare back at Temari before her head hung again as she made no response or attempt at rebuttal.

"Is she normally that quiet?" Shizune asked curiously as her eyes slid between the girls.

"Hardly," Temari snorted softly and shook her head as she glared back at Kin. "Normally she's running her mouth or acting like a pervert. Just wish I knew how to get her to shut up like this more often."

Shizune's lips twitched lightly as she looked at Temari for a moment and the blonde girl was given the distinct impression that it wasn't her she was seeing. When Temari shifted slightly and looked away, Shizune realized what she'd done and quickly held up her hands. "Sorry, sorry. You just… you're a lot like how I remember your aunt being. Hot blooded and sarcastic."

"Did everyone in Konoha know her or something?!" Temari hissed lightly and grunted as she glared back at Shizune while Kin perked up a bit and looked back at Temari curiously.

"Just the Sannin and those who were close to them." Shizune's smile faded and she shook her head. "I only met her once. I wasn't even a genin at the time, but she left an impression. I only got the chance because my uncle was watching me that day and he took me with him when he went to see Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, joy." Temari shook her head as she glanced over at Kin. "So, not only does _she_ have to worry about Orochimaru, but I do too?"

Shizune couldn't meet their eyes at that, her face staring into the ruined street as she brought her hand up, biting at the nail of her thumb. "I… Orochimaru is… I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama wouldn't want me talking about him."

Temari narrowed her eyes as she watched the way Shizune reacted, bits and pieces clicking into place as Jiraiya's lessons whispered at the back of her mind. There was something going on. Tsunade was hiding something, something Shizune knew about, something involving Orochimaru.

But, as she stared back at the weak smile plastering itself across Shizune's face, she wasn't sure what.

-o-o-o-

"So, you think a brat like him can actually learn the Rasengan?" Tsunade fell back into the booth with a quiet thud as she lifted up her previously discarded bottle of sake.

"I'm right here!" Naruto snapped back as he glared back at a Tsunade and thrust a finger at her. "And I don't care what you or any of those other people say! I will become Hokage!"

"Save yourself a lot of pain and heart break, kid, forget about a dead end dream like that and move on." Tsunade closed her eyes and brought her sake to her lips. "Chasing after that dream has brought about more pain and suffering than you can imagine. Not to mention all the pain and suffering they heap on their families."

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya's voice took on a warning tone as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I refuse to back down! I don't give up, I won't go back on my word! I _will_ become Hokage!" Naruto stood up to his full height as he glared back up at the woman. "I don't care what gets in my way, I'm going to keep going and I won't let it stop me!"

"Stupid little brat." Tsunade muttered sourly as she looked away and took another sip from her sake. "Where the hell did you find this kid?"

"Orochimaru messed with his seal, sensei asked me to fix it for him." Jiraiya caught the look of panic and horror that suddenly settled across Naruto's face and let out a sigh of annoyance. "She already knows about that, brat. You think I'd talk to someone about it that didn't already know?"

"Meh, not like you're the first." Tsunade took a sip of her sake and looked away, her lips curling down into a frown. "Just shitty luck you got born into that cursed clan."

"What?" Naruto froze in place, staring back at Tsunade with wide, uncertain eyes.

Sighing audibly, Jiraiya shook his head as he caught his chin on his palm. "How much did sensei tell you your family, Naruto?"

"That they were dead." Naruto looked away as his words fell flat past his lips. "I figured that's why he used me for it."

"That's it?" Tsunade paused as she looked over her bottle back at Naruto, before shaking her head. "Damn, sensei was more of a bastard than I thought."

Jiraiya seemed more than slightly perturbed as he looked back at Naruto. "He didn't tell you… anything?"

"What's there to tell?" There was a sudden look of anger flashing across Naruto's face. "I was just another orphan without any family so the Fourth used me to seal the demon."

"Yup, sensei really was a piece of work after all." Tsunade took another sip of her sake. "And you wonder why I don't want to go back to Konoha and be the Hokage?"

"Naruto, you weren't just randomly picked out." Jiraiya spoke quietly as he stared down at his hands. "You were specifically picked because of your family."

"…What?" Naruto only looked even more confused as he stared back at Jiraiya.

"The Kyuubi has been contained before." Tsunade answered as she took a sip from her sake and her eyes gazed off into the distance. "You're the third that I'm aware of. And all of you have had one thing in common."

When Naruto turned his head back to Tsunade, his expression full of questions, Jiraiya spoke. "All three of you were Uzumaki. You weren't just some random orphan, Naruto. You were the only Uzumaki left in Konoha, you were the _only one_ that could be used."

"They didn't survive that day," Jiraiya stated solemnly as he stared down at the table, and took a long sip of sake himself. "But I know that they'd be proud of you."

"If I'm supposed to be so special, why did everyone hate me then?!" Naruto's eyes had refused to look back at Jiraiya.

"Because people, especially in Konoha, are idiots and fools." Tsunade stated flatly as she took another sip of her sake and shook her head. "Oi, get me some more sake, Jiraiya."

"Are you broke again, Tsunade?" Jiraiya palmed his face and groaned.

"Nope, hit all sevens on a slots just before you and the other jackass showed up." Tsunade made a sour face and shook her head before she brightened visibly. "But, since you're here anyway, I might as well take advantage of it."

"… I can't believe how shameless you turned out." Jiraiya muttered under his breath before he stood up and stalked over towards the bar.

"Heh, I grew up with you and Orochimaru for teammates, so if there's anyone to blame, it's you two," Tsunade said sardonically as she turned her head to Naruto. "So, why the hell do you want to be Hokage if Konoha treated you like shit?"

"Because unlike you, I actually care about people," Naruto snapped back with a growl. "And I'm going to prove to the ones that want to ignore me, that want to pretend I don't exist that I'm there! That I won't go away and that they can't ignore me! I will prove to them that I'm not a monster! That I can be strong enough to protect everyone!"

"Nobody's strong enough to protect everyone." The words were soft as they left Tsunade's lips as the sake suddenly seemed to dry up in her mouth. "Nobody."

"I don't care. I'm not going to just sit around letting people hurt the people I care about! I'm going to stand up and stop them! I'm Naruto Uzuma"ki! I'll _never_ give up, do you hear me?! _NEVER!_" Naruto stood tall and proud as he glared back up at Tsunade, his eyes shining defiantly."

"Keep telling yourself that, brat." Tsunade muttered lightly, though in a more subdued tone now. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't back down and I don't go back on my word! That's the way I live my life!" Naruto's voice rose, full and strong as every eye in the bar turned towards him.

"Dammit, shut up already. Everyone's staring." Tsunade palmed her face and groaned. "Dammit, Jiraiya, why'd you bring this shit for brains in here?"

"I'm not going to just-!" Naruto's protest was cut off as Jiraiya sighed and pulled on the back of his jacket, forcing him back against his seat.

"Naruto, even though you have a point, we're in a bar." Jiraiya shook his head and lightly ruffled the kid's hair. "You can yell at her more when you're outside again."

"Hey!" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya. "Just because you've gone far enough over the deep end to think that a brat like that can learn the rasengan doesn't give you the right to tell him he can yell at me."

"Hmmm?" Jiraiya arched a brow as he looked back at Tsunade, tilting his head to the side. "You really sure that I can't think of a reason for him to yell at you, princess?"

Tsunade didn't flinch at his words, though her head turned to the side. "Shut up, you old pervert."

"Where the hell do you get off saying I can't master it?! Give me three more days and I'll have it completed!" Naruto growled angrily as he glared back at Tsunade.

"That move was known only to, what, three people, Jiraiya?" Tsunade snorted softly and shook her head. "The Fourth, you, his teacher, and his last surviving student. Now, what, you think this little brat can figure it out?"

"Oh, you never know," Jiraiya said with a smile as he shifted back, his arms crossing about his chest. "I think the kid might just surprise you again."

"Humph." Tsunade shook her head. "There's surprising and there's _surprising_, Jiraiya. That thing he used was pretty unrefined and incomplete."

"Grrr…" Naruto's eyes burned angrily as he glared back at Tsunade. "I can, too…!"

"So, again, how come the brat here was stupid enough to take on spoils? Doesn't he know how much trouble they're likely to get him in?" Tsunade asked as she cut Naruto off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"They've already been getting me into trouble," Naruto said with sour mutter though he never stopped glaring at Tsunade.

"More like they just make things difficult for you," Jiraiya chuckled softly as he waved over a waiter. "Some more sake."

"Don't they teach you anything about spoils anymore?" Tsunade grabbed a bottle as soon as it appeared on the table and leaned back into the booth. "I swear, if you did it just because you were thinking with a piece of your anatomy like Jiraiya here…"

"It wasn't like that! She chose to be a spoil!" Naruto immediately protest with his hands raising up. "I'm not a pervert! That's Ino and Kin and him!"

When Naruto pointed towards Jiraiya, Tsunade arched a brow lightly at the boy. "Ino?"

"Inoichi's daughter." Jiraiya clarified with a slight grin on his lips.

"… He named his daughter _Ino_?" Tsunade repeated as she stared back at the other sannin with a blink. "I know that they're obsessed with that whole Ino-Shika-Cho connection, but…"

"Don't look at me, I've yet to meet someone from a clan who wasn't crazy in some way or another," Jiraiya said with an entirely too innocent grin on his face.

Tsunade opened her mouth, as if to agree, before suddenly her eyes narrowed into twin slits. "… I'm from a clan, Jiraiya."

"And how does this contradict what I just said?" Jiraiya asked with that same grin curled on his lips.

"… Bastard," Tsunade grunted sourly and sighed as she took another drink of sake. "So, what's Inoichi's girl got to do with all this?"

"She's the kid's girlfriend," Jiraiya said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Naruto almost shouted out with a shudder. "She'll try to make me dress and act like Sasuke!"

"… Jiraiya… What. The. Hell?" Tsunade asked as she stared back at the man.

"Naruto, why don't you get the girls and head back to the hotel? Tsunade and I are going to… catch up for a bit. We'll see you tomorrow." Jiraiya suggested with a bemused smirk on his lips.

"… You want to send me back alone, with _them_?" Naruto asked, his face twisting in a myriad of different emotions.

"There are some things you need to work out with them. Specifically Kin, though Sunshine could use a talk too." Jiraiya shook his head and smiled at the boy. "Better to get it over with."

"Fine." Scowling, Naruto pushed himself out of the booth and then stalked towards the door.

Once he was gone, Tsunade settled further back into the booth and gave Jiraiya an appraising look. "What do you want?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Want?" Jiraiya tilted his head to the side and smiled blandly back at her. "That's an interesting question, I'd say."

"You know what the hell I meant. Bringing _him_ here, teaching him… What the hell were you thinking?!" Tsunade's glare only grew in intensity as it was leveled down at him.

"Mmm, you mean, what was I thinking, bringing my _godson_ here, or do you mean, what was I thinking bringing your _cousin_ here?" Jiraiya asked curiously in turn as he watched the way she flinched back from the point of her relation to Naruto. "Or, perhaps you're wondering why I brought your _grandmother_'s current successor?"

Again she flinched, her eyes immediately turning away as she refused to answer his words.

"Or do you mean what was I thinking, bringing someone so like your _little brother_ here?" Jiraiya continued with his eyes a cold glare. "After all, you might not look much like Naruto, but someone just has to have met…"

"_Shut up_!" Tsunade hissed out with her eyes narrowed into teary slits. "Just _shut up_! Don't you dare bring him into this."

"Well, if you opened up that top of yours a bit more I'd probably..." Jiraiya's eyes gleamed before his head crashed into the table top from Tsunade's fist.

"You dirty..." Tsunade growled softly as her fingers trembled with rage.

"And you're a bitchy hag," Jiraiya stated with a shrug and a shake of his head. "Do you really want to waste all this time throwing names back and forth?"

Tsunade paused and stared back at Jiraiya for a moment, before her eyes narrowed into slits. "... What happened to you? You've never..."

"Insulted you before? Probably should have." Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders as he pulled over a saucer of sake and took a sip as he looked at her with weary eyes. "I'm tired of trying to pretend you're just going to magically get better, Tsunade."

"I should kill you for pulling this," she said with a hiss as she glared back at Jiraiya.

"No," he corrected as he took a sip, "what you should do is finally pull your head out of your ass and come back to the real world. Trying to kill me for making you finally face what you've been running from for years is what you somehow think would be appropriate."

"Do you really want to go down that road with me, Jiraiya?" Tsunade hissed out as she slammed her fist into the table, her strength causing the sake bottles and dishes to bounce for a moment, though nothing more. "Do you want to talk to me about what we'll do when we lose someone we love?"

"Go ahead," Jiraiya said softly as he took another quiet sip, then glanced back at her. "But she died years after he did. And here I am. I went through my grief, my madness, and I moved past it. You, though?"

She couldn't look at him when he spoke, her eyes turned away as the tears gathered in her eyes. "What I did only ever hurt me. I never started a damned war because of it!"

"The war was coming no matter what. What I did just made it come faster," Jiraiya said solemnly and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "What did you expect from me? Remorse?"

She bit back the words she almost said, and stared down at the table in front of her, still not meeting his eyes.

"No. I've taken too many lives for me to feel remorse over that. Mist provoked a response. Mist knew that I was involved with her. They made a bet that I wouldn't find out about it. They lost." Jiraiya took a slow, lingering sip from his sake bowl before setting it back down. "You may have forgotten what it means to be a ninja, Tsunade, but I haven't, not yet."

"You're not going to start something stupid like lecturing me about what it means to be a ninja, are you?" Tsunade growled softly back as she glared at Jiraiya. "I listened to enough of your damned philosophical debates with... him."

"Yeah, well, he always was a damned know-it-all." Jiraiya shook his head and poured himself another drink. "And for someone so smart, he's so damned dense at times."

"For someone so dense, you could be damned smart at times," Tsunade countered reflexively before slowly shaking her head, allowing a slight smile curl over her lips.

"Yup," he agreed quietly.

"Jiraiya..." She slowly looked up at him, bringing her eyes to look into his, softened, only to freeze under the cool stare he sent back at her.

"I need you to understand this, Tsunade," he said softly. "If you betray Konoha, if you help him try and destroy it, I will kill you myself."

Tsunade stared back as she recoiled slightly under the simple fact that, for the first time she could remember, he was threatening her. And she could see in his eyes that he meant it.

-o-o-o-

Naruto stared back at Kin for a moment before stomping over to his bed, almost unconsciously creating three clones as he fell down onto it. A short distance away, Shizune blinked slightly as she watched the clones intently beginning to focus on the tips of their fingers as the air begin to ripple and distort above them. Turning her head, she arched a brow at Temari.

Grimacing lightly at the memory, Temari scowled at the clones as she said, "Wind claws. Bastard used one of them to ruin my fan."

"Is whining _all_ you know how to do?" Naruto's voice suddenly cut in as he glared from his position on the bed. "Bastard this, poor me that! You're almost as bad as Sasuke and his brooding!"

Temari's cheeks flushed in anger as she hissed out a response, "How dare you...!"

"I'm so sick of it!" Naruto cut her off with a glare. "I'm so sick of everyone whining and complaining about how horrible things have happened to them! It's like that's all you care about! Like your whole life revolves around it!"

"This coming from the idiot that can't shut up about becoming Hokage!" Temari said back with a glare and a hiss of breath.

"That's right!" Naruto agreed with a sudden grin. "I make my life about my dream, about my promises! I'm not like you! I have something to live for! Something to fight for!"

Suddenly he was on his feet, pointing his finger at Temari. "I will become Hokage! I refuse to settle for anything less! I refuse to back down, I refuse to give in! I don't care how many times people tell me I can't have it, I don't care how many times I'm told that it's impossible! Every time someone's told me I can't do something, I've proven them _wrong_!

"I am Naruto Uzumaki! I will be the Greatest Hokage this world will ever see! Nothing, No One, is going to stop me!"

Shizune stared at Naruto and, for a moment, couldn't help but see a phantom of two, smiling figures standing behind him. The first was a woman with long red hair and a smoldering smirk full of life and energy that seemed to scream defiance. The second a calm man, his lips curled into a quiet, knowing smile, filled with a calm, impossible confidence.

She turned then, unable to bring herself to look as she studiously stared out the window. Next to her, Temari stared at the boy for a moment as that simple force behind his words shook something deep inside of her. Only it quickly wiped away with a growl as she glared back. "Big words, but anyone can say them. Doing them is something else."

"And I told you, I don't go back on my word! That's my way!" Naruto shot back with his eyes burning back at her.

Under that gaze, Temari was forced to look away before her lips twisted sourly. "Maybe. At least someone around here isn't getting forced into these stupid espionage classes."

"Ah…?" Shizune blinked a bit as she finally broke through the spell Naruto's words seemed to catch her in. "I suppose that's probably because… well, _she_ helped him create his network."

"Well, I'm not her!" Temari growled out with a hiss. "I'm not my aunt! I'm not the kind of kunoichi he seems to think I am! I can't just sit around doing nothing like he's been having me do!"

"Well, he did have you working on that chakra control exercise," Naruto said with a shrug. "How far did you ever…?"

Temari flicked the ryo coin straight at his nose. It stopped less than an inch from his skin before jumping back to her hand as she began to move it across her knuckles. Glaring at him, she asked sarcastically, "What does that tell you?"

"How did you do that?" Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared incredulously back at Temari.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Temari said with a smug smirk as she let the coin suddenly drop and sway back and forth several inches beneath her hand.

"She's using chakra strings, Naruto-sama," Kin said softly as she finally spoke up, not quite looking at Naruto nor Temari.

Temari glared back at the younger girl but did not dispute her claim as she shrugged her shoulders. "I've got a brother who's a puppeteer. He taught me the basics of the skill. I can't control a puppet worth a damn but I can do some parlor tricks with them."

"... Huh." Naruto blinked a bit as he watched the coin flash back and forth before he slowly looked back at Kin. "Thanks, I guess."

Noticing his gaze, Kin immediately averted her eyes even further, refusing to meet his gaze.

Shizune blinked at the scene, watching the awkwardness between the two and the aloof humor Temari seemed to take in it. "All right, what exactly is wrong here?"

"She's a coward and he's an idiot," Temari offered helpfully and smirked at the glares she got in turn. "What? I'm just pointing out the truth."

"I am not a coward," Kin muttered softly under her breath, though she couldn't keep her eyes on any one when she said it.

"Bullshit!" Naruto suddenly stood up and glared at Kin. "You just stood there, doing nothing while the rest of us went! We had to come back to get you!"

"It's not cowardice to not want to take the chance of getting caught by that monster!" Kin retorted but didn't bring her eyes up to face his. "It's survival."

"Don't you even remember what the First Exam guy said?" Naruto shot back as he glared at Kin. "If you're so afraid of what could happen to you that you won't step forward, then you have no place in the shinobi world! I said it then, and I'll say it now! I won't back down! No matter what! I won't live my life afraid of what I may or may not have to fight!"

"This is different!" Kin insisted as she dared to look up slightly. "This isn't some typical mission! This isn't even some kind of jounin! This is _Orochimaru_!"

"And I don't care!" Naruto suddenly shouted and he stood up and glared at Kin. "You didn't see me backing down and running scared from fish-face or the old lady!"

"That's different!" Kin snapped back as she glared at Naruto now. "All they would've done is hurt you badly or kill you! Orochimaru... he wouldn't just kill me, he'd use me for one of his experiments! You don't know what that's like! You haven't seen what I've seen!"

"Do you think that's going to stop me?!" Naruto's glare only grew in intensity as he stared back at her. "I won't let him hurt the people I care about! So what if he's stronger than me? It just means I have to keep getting stronger!"

"And when he just kills you and takes us with you?" Kin cut in and glared. "Or maybe he decides to keep you and us alive to study? Do you know what that would mean for us?"

"It's not going to happen," Naruto said without even an ounce of doubt in his voice as he glared back at Kin. "I won't let it. I _refuse_ to let it happen!"

"Just because you say it won't doesn't magically make it not happen!" Kin almost screamed back at him as tears glistened in her eyes. "People say things like that all the time, and you know what? They're proven _wrong!_"

"I'm not them! I don't go back on my word! No matter what!" Naruto snapped back at the air seemed to suddenly stir around him. "I am _Naruto Uzumaki_! And don't you forget it!"

"So you keep telling us, _Master_," Temari said with a sarcastic drawl. "Again, and again and again."

"And I'll keep doing it until it gets through your thick skulls!" Naruto shot back without even a moment's hesitation before turning and stalking towards the bathroom.

"Well, that could have gone better," Shizune said with a light wince before she glanced at the pair of girls. "You two really are something, you know that?"

Kin flinched lightly at the observation and again found her eyes looking anywhere but at the people present. Temari just sneered.

"What, I'm supposed to just fawn over some no name bastard who's supposed to own me?" Temari snapped with a snort. "Not going to happen."

Shizune caught the glare that Kin sent at Temari, and the way she viciously bit into her lower lip to keep from saying anything. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at Temari. "You don't know, do you?" Then, she turned and looked at Kin. "But you do, don't you?"

Kin's eyes widened immediately before quickly going flat and neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmm, I think you do." Shizune shook her head a bit and glanced towards the door. "I'm surprised that everyone can't see it. You don't even really have to look for it to see his parents in him."

Something that sounded suspiciously like a squeak left Kin's lips as she stared back at Shizune.

"But, you might want to think about the path you're on. From what I've seen, Naruto-kun deserves more faith than you've put in him." Shizune smiled politely at the girls, before standing up. "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening. Good night."

With that, she gave them a polite bow, before quietly exiting the door, leaving Temari to glare suspiciously back at Kin. "What the hell was she talking about?!"

"Nothing I'd tell you," Kin spat out acidly and glared away.

"Whatever." Temari snarled lightly before crossing her own arms and glaring back at her.

-o-o-o-

Shizune bit her lip nervously as she stood outside the bar, watching the pair of sannin drinking quietly in what seemed to be an uncomfortable silence. She'd seen it happen once or twice over the years, usually when the topic of Dan or Yuyake came up. Or Orochimaru after their teammate had gone traitor.

Considering the circumstances, she honestly couldn't begin to guess which one it would be. As she watched the pair, a part of her couldn't help but wonder if some of her oldest memories had really existed. Was there a time when the sannin had all been healthy and whole? Where laughed and smiled with one another like a family should?

Looking at them now, she struggled to think of any of them save Jiraiya looking that way. Tsunade only smirked now when she wasn't looking angry or depressed. From what she'd seen of Orochimaru, he was much the same, only with a colder, crueler bent.

She wished she knew a way to heal them, to fix them back into the people they were. To restore them to the glory and brilliant light they'd held. And then the memory of Orochimaru and Jiraiya's words rose up, like bile in the back of her throat.

No, the sannin would not, could not ever be whole again. Orochimaru had seen to that. What was left though…

She took a seat a distance away and, for a time, just watched Tsunade and Jiraiya. The occasional looks in the other's direction when they weren't looking. The glimpses of sadness and longing shone only for instants.

But, in Jiraiya's eyes she saw something else, something hard and cold tempering everything. She swallowed slowly as the realization filtered into her mind. He was preparing himself. Preparing himself in case Tsunade took up Orochimaru on his offer.

It was a horrible thing to see. But, it seemed to embody Jiraiya's view of shinobi. They were not dealers of death, they were not masters of combat, they were not astounding wielders of ninjitsu. No, they were the ones that endured.

She was starting to think maybe he was putting a little too much stock into the whole 'enduring' thing.

Shaking her head, she quietly stood up and walked over to the pair when she saw Tsunade finally let her head rest down on her arms. Taking a seat need to the still conscious Jiraiya, she took a moment to study his reddened cheeks, before speaking softly, "Jiraiya-sama."

"Hmm? Oh, hello again, little Shizune-chan! I thought you went off with Naruto and the girls?" He grinned at her a bit too widely, his eyes slightly glazed as he offered her a bottle. "Care for some sake?"

"No, thank you." She looked at him for a moment before looking down at her hands, finding them utterly fascinating for some reason as she continued. "And I was talking to them for a bit, then I thought I should come talk to you."

"Oh? Now, Shizune-chan, I know I'm an irresistible specimen of manliness, but I think the princess would kill me if I so much as touched you." He smiled apologetically back at her and took a sip of his sake. "You understand, don't you?"

Her mouth dropped at his words and her head jerked up, staring at him as her cheeks began to pinken. "That's...! I didn't want to talk to you about _anything_ like that! You're old enough to be my father! Really, Jiraiya-sama, have you no shame?!"

"Well, some women like older men. Not to mention all the interesting daddy issues." He winked at her before taking another sip of his sake and settled back into his chair. "Well then, if not about the culminations of years of deeply buried, illicit yearnings, what _did_ you want to talk about? And what can I do to get you back to the topic of said yearnings?"

She took a moment to take a deep gulping breath before glaring at him with still flushed cheeks. "I will not dignify that with an answer, as you couldn't afford it. I wanted to talk to you about the girls and your favorite student's son."

Jiraiya froze for a moment before grimacing as he set his sake back onto the table. "Damn, how'd you figure it out?"

"I remember Minato-sama and Kushina-san?" Shizune half asked in way of answer as her cheeks darkened again. "It's easy enough to see them if you remember the prenatal visits you badgered Tsunade-sama into making for Kushina-san."

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten about that." Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly back at her. "I'd say he turned out amazingly well, all things considered."

"Yes. I know," Shizune said softly and quietly nodded her head as she studied Jiraiya carefully. "You know that he's not Minato and he's not Kushina, yes?"

"I'm aware of that," Jiraiya admitted with a quiet grimace and turned his head away. "Has absolutely no interest at all in seals. An Uzumaki with no interest what so ever in sealing! The son of one of the greatest non-Uzumaki seal masters the Elemental Countries has ever seen, with _no_ interest in seals!"

"If you've noticed that, then why are you trying to treat Temari-san like she's another Yuyake?" she asked, turning her head away.

"... It's not like that," Jiraiya muttered quietly as he looked away, his face suddenly growing stony and hard.

"Isn't it?" she said aloud as she continued to study the table in front of them. "She talks like her, she carries herself like her... It would be so easy for you to confuse her as another girl just like her. She's even a direct relative of her."

"I said it it's like that." Jiraiya turned his head and glared at Shizune, and suddenly the woman could feel as if the weight of a frozen world bore down on her.

"I... I'm not talking about lust, Jiraiya-sama." The words were thick on her lips as she forced them past her lips, unable to bring herself to look up at him. "Just... that I think you're trying to find things in Temari-san... Things you knew _she _had. Things that aren't really there."

"... Such as?" It was forced out, like it left a sour taste on Jiraiya's lips, even as he kept himself from looking directly at her.

"She doesn't see people like Yuyake did," Shizune said softly. "It doesn't interest, it doesn't intrigue her. It annoys and frustrates her."

"She just needs time and practice," he insisted, those his words were muttered half to himself, as if an already established argument.

"Do you really think so?" Shizune's voice was filled with doubt as she turned her head and glanced at him for a moment. "She doesn't really seem the type in all honesty."

"… She just needs time and practice," Jiraiya repeated, his voice straining to be as firm as it could be. "That's all it is. She just needs time and practice."

"She's not Yuyake, just as he's not Minato-sama, nor Kushina-san, nor you, Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said softly as she bowed her head. "All I can do is humbly suggest to please try and remember this."

"I know who he is. I know who she is." Jiraiya insisted firmly as he glanced away, not quite looking back at her.

"As you say, Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said, as if conceding the point before she stood. "I should get Tsunade-sama back to our room."

"Do you need any help?" he asked, almost reluctantly as he arched a brow back at her.

"I thank you for the offer, Jiraiya-sama, but I know Tsunade-sama well enough to be used to such things. We can't always see things in them that aren't really there." She said it with a quiet bow, before she quietly slipped herself beneath Tsunade's shoulder, managed to stand with surprising fluidity before smiling slightly at the man and managing an awkward bow. "Have a good night, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya watched the two women carefully exit the bar before turning his attention back to his sake and frowning slightly.

-o-o-o-

With a sour grunt, Jiraiya leaned back against the frame of the window and watched the slowly rising sun in the distance as he waited for Naruto and the girls to rouse themselves.

When a sleepy eyed Naruto shuffled out of his room, he blinked slightly and stared at Jiraiya for a moment, before he couldn't help but blurt out, "Man, you look like shit, old pervert."

Jiraiya sent Naruto a mild glare before sighing slightly. "The boy in orange pajamas doesn't get to make comments about other people being eyesores."

"Hey! I like these pajamas!" Naruto protested before glancing around. Seeing no one else was there, he glanced back at Jiraiya. "What, did you stay up all night drinking or something?"

"Or something," Jiraiya agreed as he glanced towards the girls' rooms. "So, tell me, Naruto, what do you think about the girls?"

"Kin's a coward," Naruto stated sullenly as he looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "Sunshine... she's always pissed about something. And she hates the _training_ you're making her do."

"Ah." Jiraiya nodded his head a moment as he turned and stared out into the distance again. "Not interested in it at all, huh?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Naruto looked back at Jiraiya with a glare. "She's watching the rest of us get all this combat training like she wants but all you do for her is make her come along with you on whatever the hell it is you do. I know if I was her, I'd be pissed too!"

"Ah," Jiraiya repeated the syllable as he continued to look out into the distance. "There are worse things than dying out there, Naruto. Kin's afraid of one of those things happening to her. She's seen it happen at the hands of... Orochimaru, she knows what he can do to someone. That's what she's scared of."

"So what!?" Naruto's voice started to pulse with anger as he glared back at Jiraiya. "You think I don't know that there are worse things out there than dying? You think I haven't seen them? You think I haven't _lived_ some of them? If I let myself be scared of all that, what right would I have to be Hokage?!"

"It's not always that simple, Naruto," Jiraiya said wearily as he refused to let himself wince at the boy's words. "Life isn't that simple."

"Yes, it is," Naruto stated with an angry certainty. "You either do what you say you will and do what's right or you don't!"

"It's not that easy, Naruto!" A tinge of anger started to pulse into Jiraiya's voice as he started to glare back at Naruto.

"Of course it's not!" Naruto ignored the way Jiraiya faltered slightly at his words. "It has to be hard! Otherwise, the hell would be the point of doing it?!"

Jiraiya stared back at Naruto before reaching up and pushing his steel forehead protector up and rubbing at the revealed flesh. "I am too damned tired to try to follow that headache."

"Can't you two argue somewhere else?" Temari's voice cut in as she blearily pushed open the door to glare at the pair of them. "Some of us were trying to sleep.

Naruto took one look at Temari, clad in only her oversized shirt, and then blushed as he quickly looked away, averting his eyes. As a quick blush rose up his cheeks, Temari glanced down at herself before snorting softly back at the boy. "Seriously? Doesn't your teammate wear something shorter than this every day?"

"I don't think she has your legs, Sunshine," Jiraiya couldn't help but remark dryly as he glanced over her way. "How far have you gotten with the coin trick?"

"Enough to pull it off and then some," Temari snapped back before turning her sour look onto Jiraiya. "What, you going to want me to make some big show of it when you drag me off to meet another group of your damned 'look underneath the underneath' contacts?"

"I was actually going to start you on something Yuyake and I were working on before she died," Jiraiya responded quietly as he pulled out a pair of edged fans and tossed one towards her.

"What, I'm supposed to wave it in front of my face while I fake being interested in what a bunch of corrupt idiots have to say?" Temari asked sarcastically as she glared back at Jiraiya.

In response, Jiraiya arched a brow and then snapped the fan he'd kept open. Razor tips of metal flashed in the light for a moment before he twisted his wrist and suddenly the fan began to glide around it. Temari and Naruto watched in surprise as the fan twisted and wove around his hand, elegantly weaving its way around his hand and arm, twisting into a variety of different poses and directions.

"I was thinking you'd learn how to cut people up, actually." He paused and suddenly the fan snapped shut and slipped back into his palm. "Of course, if you'd rather go to some of those meetings..."

".. .Are you just trying to fuck with me, you old bastard?" Temari's eyes were narrowed slits as she held onto the fan in her hand with a white knuckled grip.

"Not particularly," Jiraiya said blandly as he looked away. "It was simply pointed out to me recently that you had little to no interest in the things I wanted to teach you and, as such, I should worry more about teaching you something you'd be more willing to dive into."

"That means no more of those boring, pointless meetings, right?" The hope actually managed to break through the seemingly omnipresent cloud of gloom that had plagued Temari since she'd woken up from her match.

Jiraiya sighed again and nodded his head. "Yes, yes. I'm convinced to work with you on other things... for now, at least."

Temari deflated lightly at the qualifier but none-the-less squared her shoulders. "All right, fine. At least I can _something_ worthwhile out of this."

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "Go ahead and get dressed." He paused before he glanced at the still closed door. "And go ahead and drag her out of her bed."

"She probably doesn't want to get up, just so you know." Temari noted as she started walking back into her room.

"So dump some ice water on her," Jiraiya said with a shrug. "I'm not in the mood to let her lounge around whining her ass off."

Temari suddenly grinned viciously as she turned around and shut the door to her room behind her.

"What're we going to do?" Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, his eyes starting to shine, eagerly.

"_We're_ going to go start training." Jiraiya paused before jerking his thumb towards Naruto. "_You're_ going to go get Tsunade-hime and Shizune and get them to come join the rest of us."

"But... but... _why_?!" Naruto half whined out as he glared back at the man. "She's...!"

"Because I want her to look over the girls, thoroughly," Jiraiya stated simply. "No one's ever harmonized someone to a jinchuuriki's chakra before. I want to make sure there's nothing we might need to worry about."

"... Fine." Naruto grunted sourly in acknowledgment.

Kin's angry shriek filled the air before he could say anything else.

"Ah, I forgot their rooms were connected." Jiraiya paused a moment, then shrugged. "Next time Kin can dump the ice water on her."


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura slowly closed the door to Sasuke's hospital room and frowned slightly. Whatever Itachi had done to Sasuke, it had obviously been bad. She'd never seen Sasuke looking so thin, so frail, so… delicate.

She shook her head, it was just… bad.

"Hey, you're that kid, Naruto's teammate, right, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked slightly and turned her head to see the brown haired girl smiling politely to her. "Oh, hello. Tenten, right?"

"Yup." Tenten quickly nodded her head in agreement. "Is he around? I wanted to thank him for what he did to that Suna bitch."

"Not really. I went to look for him, but I've been told he's on some mission. And since Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun are here…" Sakura shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Tenten agreed with a wince. "Both Lee and Neji are going to be out for a while… they're even talking about Lee never being a ninja again after what that bastard Gaara did to him."

"You've still got your sensei though, right?" Sakura pointed out with a slight shrug of her shoulder. "I mean, that's something, right?"

"… Have you _not_ met Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked incredulously before shuddering visibly. "Would _you _want to spend that much time with him?"

"Is he really _that_ bad?" Sakura blinked slightly as she stared back at Tenten. "I mean, I know Lee's a bit much but…"

"Gai-sensei is just as bad," Tenten argued back with a shake of her head. "I mean, it's always _Youth_ this, or _Burning Brightly_ that!"

"I… Well, at least they're really good, right?" Sakura offered, lamely.

"Your team isn't exactly slouching." Tenten pointed out. "I mean, Naruto made his opponent look like she was an Academy student facing a jounin! And Sasuke managed to do more damage to Gaara than even Neji did."

Sakura nodded her head quietly in agreement before frowning as she wrapped her arms about herself. "Everyone's just... so strong." Shaking her head, she sighed bitterly. "And I'm the weakest."

Tenten paused a moment, before shifting uncomfortably as she tried to think of something to say before perking up lightly. "Well, you tied that other girl, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Sakura admitted with a slow nod of her head. "Ino and I..."

"I said I was sorry already, Shika!" Ino's voice echoed down the hall as she scowled at her teammate as he walked, slumped forward, his arm in a sling. "But it's your own fault for putting up such a shitty block!"

"You stabbed me in five different places, Ino," Shikamaru said flatly. "Once, maybe even twice, is an accident. _Five_ times though?"

"It's not my fault I'm used to fighting someone who's that much better than you!" Ino protested immediately. "I wouldn't have landed a single one of them against my last training partner!"

"How would you feel if _you_ were the one stabbed five times in the arm?!" Shikamaru actually growled as he glared back at her.

Ino blinked, tilted her head to the side then wordlessly rolled up cloth forearm protectors to show off a number of paler looking circles of flesh in the exact same shape as the ones on his arm. "How do you think _I_ learned that move?" She glared a bit at him as she rolled it back into place and huffed softly. "And I didn't whine about it like you are!" There was a pause, before she narrowed her eyes at him. "And now that I think about it, why the hell are you even wearing a sling?! When they fixed me up, I was fine to go straight back to training!"

"... Tsk, Troublesome," he grumbled in response as he made no move to remove his arm from the sling before he shifted his attention to the two girls watching them. "Sakura, Tenten."

"Oh, hey Forehead," Ino said with a wave before nodding to Tenten. "Tenten. What brings you two here today?"

"I was visiting Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun," she said simply and shrugged softly in response. "I don't really have much else to do since... what happened."

"Lee and Neji. Neji should be going home soon, but they're still trying to finish reconstructing his leg," Tenten added as she shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "That Gaara guy pretty much shattered it. They've been having to reconstruct it."

"Kakashi-sensei is here? Then..." Ino stared at Sakura for a moment, suddenly looking appalled, "What've you been doing?!"

"I just..." Sakura shrugged her shoulders helplessly as she looked away.

"Sakura, have you just been staying at... your parent's house?" Ino's face paled dramatically as she stared back at her, watching as the girl only shrugged helplessly in response.

"What's wrong with her staying at her parents' place?" Tenten asked curiously. "I still stay at mine and..."

Sakura flinched almost violently at Tenten's words and her head immediately hung down, her eyes vanishing from view.

Shikamaru frowned a bit as he watched Sakura's reaction before letting out an audible sigh. "Troublesome... The Invasion?"

Sakura nodded wordlessly in response.

Next to her, Tenten frowned a moment as she glanced back at Shikamaru. "What does the Invasion have to do...?" There was a pause before she finally noticed the way Sakura was reacting, and her hand lifted to her mouth. "They were...?"

"The Sound Nin were targeting civilians," Sakura said with a quiet shrug. "They were civilians."

"Ok, no way this is going to keep up," Ino stated simply as she grabbed hold of Sakura's arm and started walking towards the door. "Come on, we're going to go find crazy lady, she'll know what to do."

"But...!" Sakura started to protest as she was bodily hauled off by Ino. "I'm fine! I...!"

"No buts!" Ino stated firmly before calling back over her shoulder. "And Shika, if you even _think_ about showing up to practice with that fake sling tomorrow, I'm going to be giving you more holes in even _more_ troublesome places!"

"... Dammit," he muttered sourly, his shoulders slumping further in defeat. "I hate Naruto."

"... What the hell does Naruto have to do with that?" Tenten couldn't help but ask.

"Because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't know what she was missing," He stated flatly with a sigh and a grumble as he removed his sling.

-o-o-o-

Anko blinked slightly as she glanced from Ino to Sakura and then back as she leaned back against one of the many trees that surrounded the training ground she'd been found at. "Well, it really sucks, but what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Isn't there something that can be done? I mean... She's got nothing to do, no one to assign her anything, she's just... sitting at home or at the hospital! That _can't_ be right!" Ino protested as Sakura shrank down in response.

"Well, currently there's no Hokage, and that means oversight is a bit off on these kinds of things. Everything is kind of up in the air if it wasn't already in place," Anko responded as she lightly tilted her head in thought. "Though... I do know someone who could use an assistant."

"What kind of assistant?" Sakura asked quietly as she watched Anko cautiously.

"Oh, the kind to hold the thumb screws while he's too busy with the red hot kunai," Anko said dismissively.

"I... what?!" Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Well, most of his paperwork is way above your pay grade," Anko said simply. "You'd need to be _at least_ a chunin for that, and, well, to be honest that's not going to happen any time soon."

"I...!" Sakura glared at Anko, her fingers clenching back into fists.

"Isn't that a _little_ harsh?" Ino asked as she winced a bit. "I mean…"

"She's as bad as you were," Anko responded pointedly as she smirked. "Before you went and took part in the awesomeness that is our training."

"I'm not useless!" Sakura insisted, causing both Ino and Anko to look at her.

"I never said…" Ino started to say.

"Yes, you are," Anko said bluntly with a tsk and a shake of her head. "And I can prove it. Oi, bimbo, sparring time!"

"I brought her here to get her help, not to fight her!" Ino immediately protested, holding her hands up defensively.

"I'll show you I'm not useless!" Sakura growled softly as she could feel the bubbling spark of anger start to roll through her veins.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure," Anko said dismissively before gesturing to Ino. "Prove it, if you can."

And then suddenly Anko had leapt out of the way, landing on one of the out stretched branches of the tree, as Sakura gave another growl and then lunged at Ino.

Ino lightly twisted out of the way, as she reflexively snapped her hand out and cracked her knuckles against Sakura's elbow. "Hey! I didn't agree to this!"

Sakura hissed softly in pain as she brought her hand up to rub at her elbow, before glaring more angrily at Ino as she pulled out a kunai and lunged at Ino once more. This time, when Ino targeted Sakura's wrist instead, Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke. In her place, a small wooden log dropped to the ground.

Immediately, Ino dropped to the ground as Sakura's fist, still wrapped around her kunai, sailed right through where Ino's head had been a moment earlier. Ino's leg lashed out, aiming for just below Sakura's knee, only the girl immediately vanished again, replaced by another log. Immediately, Ino rolled back to her feet, ready for the next attack.

This time, when Sakura appeared, throwing another angry punch at Ino, Ino's hand shot out, grabbing the fist without trying to stop its momentum as she twisted it in her hand. As Sakura attempted to react, there was a sudden flash as Ino struck Sakura's arm a senbon, causing Sakura to involuntarily drop her kunai. Then she tried to kick Ino away.

Only Ino twisted inside her guard. Sakura's leg hit empty air as Ino's knee drove up into her stomach. As Sakura fought against the sudden need to recover her breath, she barely noticed Ino releasing her fist and driving her elbow into the back of her head, sending her face first into the dirt.

"Dammit! I said I didn't want to do this!" Ino whined softly as she quickly put some distance between herself and Sakura.

"Yes, but I wanted some amusement," Anko said brightly as Sakura was picking herself up from the ground and glaring at Ino as she pulled the senbon out of her arm. "Though not nearly as entertaining as you and bitch going at it, bimbo."

"I really, really hate that," Ino stated with a growl as she glared back at Anko.

"And until you reach at least specialist, you are undeserving of anything better!" Anko responded with an unrepentant grin on her lips.

"Grrr." Ino growled softly as she suddenly twisted out of the way of Sakura's sudden kick. "Dammit, Forehead! Give it a rest!"

"No! I told you I'm not useless! I won't be useless!" Sakura almost screamed out the words as her green eyes seemed on fired.

"A little help here?!" Ino half demanded as she twisted out of the way one of Sakura's attacks and shoved a senbon into the girl's other arm. "Dammit, Forehead! This is supposed to be a sparring match!"

"I won't be useless!" Sakura repeated, ignoring the senbon still sticking out of her arm as she smashed her hand into the ground trying to hit Ino. "Never again!"

"Huh, that's one major anger issue," Anko noted clinically as she lightly tapped her lower lip with the ring of her kunai. "Or several all bursting at once. I'll have to see what Ibiki thinks.

"Are you just going to let her try to tear me to pieces?!" Ino half screamed shrilly as she quickly back pedaled away.

"If you'd stop panicking and actually focus on your little match, you wouldn't need any help," Anko pointed out lazily as she flipped her kunai over and casually began to clean under her nails. "So, either be a scared little rabbit and let her maul you, or show you've got some of that boar in you after all."

Ino glared back at Anko for a moment before she shifted out of the way of a wild cross from Sakura, only to have the tip of the senbon still stuck in Sakura's arm scratch across her chest. It dug into the fabric and caught her skin as it ripped a tear into the clothing. As it was pulled back, Ino could see how it had torn the wound in Sakura's arm from a neat hole into a much more ragged wound.

A wound Sakura seemed to be completely ignoring as she twisted around towards her again.

"Oh, screw this!" Ino hissed out as she grabbed hold of the bloody senbon and planted her foot as she twisted her body forward and using her elbow to force Sakura's wrist back towards her body. As Sakura's hand smashed into her own nose with an eye-watering crack, Ino had ripped the loosened senbon out of her arm.

Ino's body kept up the spin of her momentum, her other arm rising, elbow smashing into Sakura's ear. Then, as she stumbled, eyes watered, head spinning, Sakura vaguely felt the way the senbon was slammed down into her calf. Still spinning, Ino kicked in the back of Sakura's knee, forcing the girl to drop reflexively as the other end of the senbon broke into her thigh.

As she twisted, Ino barely registered Sakura's scream of pain as her knee smashed into the girl's face, sending her falling back, unconscious.

When Sakura's body didn't stir again beyond the steady rise and fall of her breath, Ino slowly put her leg back down and stared at the wet stain of blood that blossomed across it. She took a slow, greedy breath, and then let it out. Immediately after she whirled around and pointed a finger accusingly at Anko.

"God dammit! You could've stopped that!"

"Yeah, and?" Anko shrugged her shoulders a bit as she appeared over Sakura and started to check the girl out.

"And? I just beat the hell out of my best friend!" Ino growled back at Anko.

"She wasn't really giving you much of a choice," Anko responded pointedly. "You avoided making any kind of attacks that a basic med-nin can't fix. Hell, Kurenai and I have done way worse to each other. I've still got this really cool, crescent shaped scar right on my ass from where she..."

"I do _not_ need to know that!" Ino protested with a bright, crimson blush.

"The only really tricky thing is to find a med nin fast enough who's got the skills and the spare chakra to heal things up properly without scarring up," Anko continued as she picked up Sakura and lightly cradled her in her arms. "You see, you leave it to field medicine for a day or so? Unless you get Tsunade-sama herself feeling generous, you're going to be stuck with a scar."

"Then that's why Daddy and that guy from the first stage have those..." Ino said in realization, her eyes widening slowly.

"Yup, why do you think we pushed you so hard while you're still just 'training' in the village? You know, where we have a nice, healthy supply of medic-nin on hand?" Anko shrugged her shoulders. "Speaking of which, come on, let's get your little friend taken care of. She's going to need some serious help."

"I..." Ino paused, staring back at where Anko had already started to move towards the hospital faster than simply walking. "Hey! Wait up!"

-o-o-o-

Sakura groaned softly as she slowly regained consciousness. Looking blearily around the room, a part of her mind absently noticed she was in the hospital. The rest of her mind rapidly lurched forward with her body as she sat up.

She immediately regretted it as the whole room seemed to spin.

"Sit down already, you lost enough blood when you carelessly ripped those senbon around in your arms." A hard, gruff and more than a little irritated and definitely _male_ voice noted. "Apparently, from what Anko tells me, you have a bit of an anger problem."

She lay back down, letting her swimming head rest against the comfort of the pillow. Once she was sure she could actually think, she turned her head to the man speaking. Immediately, her eyes widened as she recognized the heavily scarred man staring back at her.

Ibiki Morino looked just as terrifying as he did the day of the first exam and, this time, she had no Naruto around to push her back up.

"I…" Sakura started to speak, but found she really didn't have anything in particular to say as her mouth slowly shut.

"Sakura Haruno, age 13, genin assigned to Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake," Ibiki observed clinically as his expression remained stony. "Top marks in academics, high level of chakra control and decent mastery of basic clone and replacement techniques."

Sakura opened her mouth again but quickly shut it as she clenched her fingers into her sheet and stared down at herself.

"Recently lost both parents to Sound Nin under the command of Orochimaru and, with both your sensei incapacitated and your teammates unavailable, and the issue of most oversight being tied up until a new Hokage is appointed, you've been living in your parents' home, on your own, doing nothing except visiting your incapacitated teammates."

Ibiki paused a moment, before tilting his head to the side. "Was there anything you wanted to add to that?"

"I… I won't be useless anymore," Sakura repeated the words softly as she stared down at her hands.

"As you said when you apparently attempted to do grievous harm to one Ino Yamanaka during what was supposed to be a sparring match," he said simply as he arched a brow back at her. "Who is also reportedly your best friend."

"The lady with her, she just said it and… and that I should prove it," she said softly, her head hung. "And I just... all I could see was proving her wrong. Not that I could."

The bitterness in her voice made Ibiki arch a brow back at her, "You expected to?"

"Ino and I tied just over a month ago, but now… now I could barely even touch her," she responded softly as she clenched her fingers. "Everyone's just getting so strong and I…"

"It would help if you bothered to train," Ibiki noted with a drawl and a shake of his head. "Each of your teammates push themselves to their limits and beyond. You, though…"

Sakura curled back into herself, flinching at his words. "And Ino…?"

"She spent a month and a half training with either Anko or another jonin, against another genin for most of it, being pushed past anything your instructors had made any of you do before." Ibiki frowned slightly as he studied the girl. "She's been pushed to find her limits. Apparently you haven't been."

"I…" Sakura paused, before her head hung further down. "And that's why she…?"

"I don't know her, personally, but I know the ones she's been training with. They expect her to give her everything," Ibiki said bluntly as he gave the girl a hard look. "She ended up coming here quite often."

"I…" Sakura hung her head slightly as she curled up, slowly this time as she brought her knees to her chest. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"I have been asked to take you under my wing, so to speak," Ibiki stated simply as he looked at the girl critically. "As things stand currently, you are the weak link in your team. You are an obvious weakness that most enemy shinobi will be quite eager to exploit. I have a number of friends who don't want to see that happen."

"What?" Sakura's head snapped up, staring at the imposing man with wild eyes. "But you're…! And I'm…!"

"Your tests show you have the mental aptitude for the less physical side of interrogation," Ibiki said simply as he tilted his head to the side, "As well as your performance during my stage of the exams where you were able to answer each of the questions on your own merit.

"What isn't known," he continued after a moment's pause, "is if you have the mental fortitude to handle that kind of work. Or the mental stability. The former, I think you do, considering what I understand about your fight with your friend. But it also calls the latter into question."

Sakura made no response as she curled up a bit more, fingers tightening across her knees, though she made no objection to his claims. "And…?"

"And I'm going to push you. I'm going to make you find your limits, and then I'm going to see how far past them you can handle going," he said simply as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Then I'm going to make you understand them."

"But, I… Wait…" Sakura stared at him, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at sunrise at your home. Be ready," he said as he pushed his hands into his coat. "And a word of warning, do not waste my time. My word carries a lot of weight, either way."

And with that he was gone, leaving Sakura to stare at the door with a look of confused disbelief written on her face.

-o-o-o-

With the sun shining down on them, Naruto led an irritated Tsunade and an almost serene-looking Shizune to the training ground Jiraiya had set up.

"Why the hell am I here, Jiraiya? And why so damned early!?" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya with angry, narrowed eyes.

"Tsunade, you're the world's top medic nin." Jiraiya sent a look of irritation back at her. "If you've got a headache, medic, heal thyself."

"You do recall I'm not a part of your little group, don't you, Jiriaya?" Tsunade growled out her words as she clenched her fists at her sides. "I have no obligations to…"

"I need you to examine the girls for any side effects from their chakra being harmonized to the brat's," Jiraiya admitted with a sigh and shook his head. "I figured you'd be curious enough to take a look, all things considered."

"All things considered?" Tsunade repeated, though there was a slight spark of curiosity in her eyes as she glanced back at the pair of girls.

"Considering your clan's involvement with the previous jinchuurikis," Jiraiya said simply as he rolled his shoulders back in a half shrugging motion.

"Ah." Something unidentifiable flashed across Tsunade's eyes as she eyed the pair. "Well, I'm going to need some information on…"

"Kin was first put under the seal roughly 50 days ago," Jiraiya stated simply as he glanced at the girl in question. "Temari, one month later. Both instances required several hours' worth of interaction between them and Naruto. In Temari's case, Kin entered a kind of trance like state along with Naruto and Temari."

"You always did love to spoil anyone's fun but yours," Tsunade scowled lightly as she then pushed past Jiraiya and walked over to the girls.

"I do not," Jiraiya said with a huff, noting the looks he was getting and glowering back. "I told you I do not!"

"Whatever you say, Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said soothingly as she politely smiled at him.

"I get no respect anymore," Jiraiya said with a whining grumble.

"You _never_ got respect, Jiraiya." Tsunade shot back over her shoulder even as she began to examine a squawking Kin.

"I did too! Minato respected me!" Jiraiya protested again and glared at Tsunade.

"Minato doesn't count," she said flatly as she gave him a look over her shoulder. "That man was a god damned saint to have put up with what he did from you."

"He was Hokage! Of course he counts!" he protested, vocally as he grumbled back.

"Just goes to prove how screwed up in the head he was, wanting _that_ job," she said back with a glare.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said gently as she arched a brow at the pair. "Would the two of you prefer to adjourn to a more private setting? I'm sure the rest of us would completely understand."

Immediately both turned and glared at the woman, who kept her smile lightly plastered on her lips as she pretended to ignore the slight tinge of red on both their cheeks. While they turned their heads away, Shizune smiled brightly at the pair and nodded her head. "In that case, perhaps it would be best to do something productive? I'm sure you'll have plenty of energy for one of your usual discussions tonight."

"... How much euphemism do you actually mean in that?" Temari couldn't help but murmur softly to Shizune as she glanced at the still smiling woman.

"Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune tilted her head to the side before lifting up the pig in her arms. "Tonton will fly under her own power before that happens."

"Damned straight!" Tsunade agreed with a fierce nod of her head. "What would I want with a perverted reprobate like him?!"

"What would I want with a drunken, drowning in debt deadbeat?" Jiraiya asked flatly without skipping a beat the moment Tsunade's mouth shut.

Naruto frowned as he looked at pair who seemed almost to the point of full out combat and a flash of irritation rolled over his eyes. Following that was a sudden pulse of kyuubi chakra infused wind that tore a furrow in the ground between them. When everyone turned and blinked at him, he just glared back before stalking off as a swarm of clones popped into existence around him.

"I think Naruto-kun's a bit upset," Shizune noted dryly as she tilted her head to the side. "Perhaps it would be better to save all the arguing for later?"

"Damned showoff," Tsunade muttered sourly as she lightly glared at Naruto's back, before huffing softly and grabbing both Temari's and Kin's collars. "Shizune, go check on the brat, I'll deal with these two."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," Shizune bowed her head, before frowning slightly as she listened to the strangled sounds both girls were making. "Don't worry, she'll only strangle you a little bit," she paused, glancing at Tsunade's face before quickly amending her statement, "I hope."

Kin and Temari did not look reassured.


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto let off a quiet growl of frustration as he dug his fingers into the jacket of his clone. The clone grimaced before exploding into smoke as claws of wind tore into his chest. He didn't even grunt as the memories poured into him of the sudden flash of pain entered his mind.

He hissed softly as he felt the sudden impact of one of his clones smashing his foot into his side, making his ribs groan slightly in protest. Immediately he moved to cut the leg away, only the clone was dancing out of the way, followed by another clone lashing out with claws of its own straight towards his arm. The air screamed as he caught the claws with his own, the blades of wind chakra grinding against each other as the air coiled and twisted in streams of distortion.

Then he could feel his body folding forward as a solid kick crashed into his stomach. As he was forced to release a sudden eruption of breath, his control faltered. He barely had time to twist out of the way of the first clone's claws as they left a trio of cuts on his cheek and sent a few blond hairs flying.

As he attempted to force himself to straighten and back away, another clone's foot slammed into his cheek, making his world spin. Then he could feel another kick to his side. And a punch to his jaw. More and more blows followed, some of which he managed to block and deflect, the majority of them making their way past his guard.

When one of the clones kicked him in the shin, he finally blurted out, "ENOUGH!"

Instantly the blows stopped and the clones backed off. One of the clones nervously scratched the back of his head and crouched down, looking at the panting and groaning Naruto. "You ok, boss?"

He got an unstable rasengan smashing into his face and exploding for his trouble. Naruto himself flew back onto his back from the technique and groaned softly as he closed his eyes as the clone's memories fed themselves to him. As they settled into place, he just let out a soft groan of satisfaction.

"So, totally worth it."

"Um, you know, we'd really prefer to _not_ be dispelled that way, boss, so..." The clones looked at one another, before nodding in agreement as suddenly they all exploded in puffs of smoke in unison.

Naruto groaned softly as he was suddenly hit with a small headache worth of memories. "Damned bastards."

"What does that say about you then, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked, a touch of amusement in her voice before she tsked softly and looked him over critically. "You know, you really should take better care of yourself."

"I'm fine," he said simply and rolled his shoulders back as he took a slow, deep breath. "Just give me a minute."

"Are you sure? Some of those cuts could get infected," she said politely as she gestured to his face.

"Nah... I don't get those things." Naruto waved his hand dismissively as he slowly sat up and looked back at Shizune. "Just... gimme a sec."

"But..." Shizune frowned slightly as she stared at Naruto, before her eyes widened as for a moment, a harsh, crimson chakra poured over his body.

Before her eyes, she could see the way his cuts closed themselves. His bruises faded, and his scrapes healed. Then, just as quickly as it was there, it vanished again.

Just as a startled oath screamed through the air.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Shizune was broken away from her staring as she immediately glanced back in the direction the yell had come from. "I… Naruto-kun, when you access that… do the girls…?"

"Um, yeah?" Naruto slowly nodded his head, confusion written on his face. "Why?"

"Oh, dear," Shizune said as she put her hand over her mouth. "That might be…"

"YOU!" Tsunade suddenly burst into the area, her eyes burning as she thrust her finger at Naruto.

Naruto blinked a moment, staring owlishly back at her. "Me?"

"Yes, YOU!" Tsunade growled as she glared at him. "What the hell were you thinking?! Accessing that… that…! While I was in the middle of examining them?!"

"What?" Naruto blinked again, looking at Shizune in confusion.

"The red stuff," Shizune explained quickly.

"Was that bad?" he asked curiously as he seemed to be ignoring Tsunade entirely.

"Well, it would throw off all her readings and make it so she probably has to start over from scratch," she agreed with a nod of her head. "And Tsunade-sama tends to not be very… happy about those kinds of interruptions."

"It's demonic chakra suddenly flooding through a non-jinchuuriki's system!" Tsunade glared at Shizune. "I'd like to see how _you_ would have reacted!"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said quickly as she nodded her head before glancing back at Naruto. "Apparently she was a bit startled, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, could you tell her I'm sorry then?" Naruto asked vaguely as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm standing right here!" Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto as her glare spiked in intensity.

"And I think she would appreciate it more if you gave your apology to her." Shizune noted carefully as she saw the slightest twitch beginning to grow in Tsunade's eye.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea, Shizune?" Tsunade said with a hiss of anger, her eyes slits as they glared back at her.

"The eye twitch and the vein on your forehead, maybe?" Naruto offered after a moment, before shrugging a bit when Tsunade's glare turned back onto him. "You asked."

"What on earth possessed you to think it would be a _good_ idea to start using that while I was in the middle of examining them!?" Tsunade immediately growled out. "Even the most basic of medical training would..."

"Um, do I _look_ like a medic-nin?" Naruto cut in as he stared back at Tsunade.

"Obviously not," Tsunade stated simply with a grunt.

"Then why the HELL do you expect me to know this?" Naruto snapped back as he glared at Tsuande.

"Did the part about basic medical training fly over your head?" Tsunade responded with a glare.

"Excuse me, but they didn't even _start_ to cover jinchuuriki or not using demonic chakra during medical exams during the Academy!" Naruto snapped back with a growing glare. "Why the _hell _would I know _any_ of that!?"

"You're a jinchuuriki!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't even know I was one until the night I graduated the Academy!"

Shizune looked from one glaring blond to the other glaring blonde and sighed softly as her shoulders slumped. "Tsunade-sama... I think it's safe to say Naruto-kun didn't mean to cause a problem, he honestly didn't know it would cause a problem."

"Yeah!" he agreed with an angry glare.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama is trying to make sure the girls are going to be fine with everything that's happening. You do want to make sure they're going to be fine, don't you?"

Naruto turned a glare onto Shizune before turning and just storming off again.

"... Don't you?" Shizune repeated the question as the boy walked away, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

Tsunade looked at the boy's retreating back and shook her head as she ruthlessly crushed the urge to chase after him. He wasn't her little brother. He wasn't Dan. He wasn't her grandmother. He was just a punk kid who she shared a clan with and who happened to have things in common with those important people in her life.

It was all just one twisted little coincidence. That was all. She affirmed that to herself as she couldn't help but look one more time.

She'd believe it soon enough, she was sure.

-o-o-o-

The pulsing whine of a rasengan tore into the tree once, then again. Two perfectly spherical holes appearing in the trees. They were matched by identical looking holes all along the trunk and in the numerous trees around him.

Naruto stared back at the tree before he moved again, striking again and again as his sweat slick skin caught the faint cloud of sawdust that filled the air. It itched all over his exposed skin and into crevices in his clothes. But he ignored it as he continued focusing on slamming the rasengans into the tree before him.

Around him, a chaotic melee identical forms moved with matching spheres in each of their hands. Every few moments, one of the figures would explode into a cloud of smoke from the impact of one of the spheres hitting them somewhere on their bodies. Occasionally, rasengan would meet rasengan, grinding together for a moment before each would destabilize and explode, taking both clones and sometimes a third with it.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been doing it. The slowly growing size of the clearing was a testament that it had been a while though. Everything, from the clones, to the grass to the leaves was covered in a fine layer of sawdust.

The rasengan had chewed through most of it, but there were impossibly clean cuts here and there, along with a sharply cracked tree limb or two.

It was this scene that Jiraiya walked into as he slowly glanced around the clearing, filled with dancing particles of sawdust.

"Well, feeling better?" He asked with an arched brow as he lightly shook the fine layer of dust his hair had already accumulated.

"What do you want?" Naruto didn't even turn to look at him as he continued to feed the rasengan in his hands and slam one then the other into the remnants of the tree trunk in front of him.

"... I think you've got it down, kid," he noted dryly as he glanced around the clearing once more then shook his head. "Though, I'm going to guess that it's good there's no lumber mill near here, or we'd have a mob after us."

"Fine," Naruto said sourly and suddenly the rasengan disappeared out of each hand, dispersing with a slight explosion, before his fingers curled back like claws and he began to tear into the waiting trunk with claws of wind instead.

"... That really wasn't what I meant," Jiraiya said after a moment when he saw Naruto had simply changed from one attack to another. "I was thinking you should..."

Jiraiya twisted then as a kunai suddenly cut through the air right where his shoulder had been a moment before. "What the hell?!"

Like their creator, the clones had dispersed their rasengan, some more successfully than others. Only, instead of moving on to the same attack Naruto had, each of them had pulled out kunai. One unrepentant clone was glaring at Jiraiya, hand still extended from his throw.

"Ok, you want to play it that way? Fine." Jiraiya cracked his head to the side, then flicked his hands through a series of signs then slammed his hand against the ground.

Most of the clones reacted quickly enough to put some distance away from the rapidly spreading wave of soft, swamp-like earth. Only those who had landed back on earth quickly fell victim to the spreading technique as it moved faster than they could escape. Perhaps a fourth of the clones, landing on still-upright trees were able to launch kunai back at Jiraiya, trying to disrupt the technique even as the ground began to consume the trees as well.

"Tsk, I don't think so, brat!" Immediately Jiraiya was enfolded in a covering of his long white hair, hardened like steel as the kunai bounced off the suddenly sharp, spiked surface. "I'm not some random jounin! I'm not some half crazed missing-nin! I. Am. Jiraiya!"

Suddenly the spikes exploded out, peppering the entire clearing, catching almost every one of the clones with a harder-than-steel white needle. As Naruto actually flinched under the sudden, mass influx of violent memories, he was hit by another, then another. Each clone that had managed to avoid the spikes found themselves hit by hard, staggering blows that forced them explode and disperse.

When the last of the clones exploded beneath Jiraiya's heavy sandals directly behind Naruto, the sannin continued as he slid into a classic kabuki pose, "I am the Gallant Toad Sage of Mt Myoboku! I'm not some little bit player, here to dispense a few lines and then vanish into the background!"

And Naruto demonstrated that he wasn't the same little genin he'd been only a few months ago. Immediately, he was twisting around, kunai flashing straight towards Jiraiya, as a sudden expulsion of wind chakra onto the remains of a log in front of him sent a stream of sawdust towards Jiraiya's face. Only Jiraiya wasn't there to catch it.

A simple replacement put Jiraiya directly in Naruto's side path. Before Naruto could fully react, Jiraiya's fist smashed into his cheek. As the tearing blades of wind instinctively formed on Jiraiya while Naruto was propelled backwards, another log replaced him.

Before the suddenly-segmented log could land in its fractured state, Jiraiya was again behind Naruto, grabbing him by his collar and moving to throw him into one of the still standing trees.

Naruto reacted, grabbing onto Jiraiya's arm with his hands, latching on with chakra just as Jiraiya released his throw. Angrily, he twisted his body, trying to pull Jiraiya's arm back, continuing the momentum as he released one hand and immediately formed a rasengan in it. Then suddenly it was like Jiraiya's arm was coated by oil and Naruto lost his grip.

As Naruto flew away from him, Jiraiya's hands flashed through a series of seals and suddenly a stream of fire followed him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he instinctively tried to bring his usual defense up. As the hard edge of wind chakra met the fire, the fire suddenly seemed to explode in strength. Feeding on the wind, the fire leaped around Naruto, surrounding him making his sweat-soaked skin burn as the heat poured onto him.

As the flames flowed around him, hotter and faster with each passing beat of his rapidly pounding heart, he gritted his teeth and glared back at the flames. Fire was Sasuke's favorite element. Fire was Konoha's favorite element.

He wouldn't lose

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as, suddenly, the air seemed to thicken around him. For a moment the heat spiked even hotter, driving the boy to sway, almost faltering to his knees, before he narrowed his eyes and pushed harder. As the heat beat on him, as it weighed on him, heavier and heavier, trying to drive him to fall, he suddenly, wordlessly screamed out in defiance.

And in response, suddenly, the thick, heavy air exploded with a ripping scream as it suddenly grabbed hold of the flames and, in an instant, feed them into that razor edge and a thin blade of super-heated air shot forward, leaving a trail of burning earth and wood in its wake.

"And who the hell do you think I am?!" Naruto suddenly burst out as he swayed on his feet, sweat burning his eyes as he focused his suddenly blurry eyes on Jiraiya. "I am Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not going to go run away, I'm not going to cower, and I'm not going to cry out in fear!

"I'm going to take on everything thrown at me! I won't stop! I won't give up!" Naruto planted his feet as deeply as he could and jabbed his finger at the man, "I'll take whatever you throw at me and I'll throw it right back!"

Then Jiraiya's fist met his face again and he was sent flying back again. His whole world exploded into a rolling wave of vertigo, his fingers digging into burnt earth. Shakily, he planted his foot on the ground as he forced his mind to accept just which direction down was.

Jiraiya hit him again, then again. He couldn't bring his hands up fast enough to catch the blows. He couldn't even see them coming, the air didn't even seem to move until Jiraiya's fist was just about to land, giving him just enough time to turn into the blow before it sent him flying again.

When he landed again, in charred, blackened earth, his limbs felt like hot, bubbling lead. They screamed out at him as he forced them to move. His stomach twisted and churned before suddenly he could feel a dry, hacking forcing the foul, acrid taste of bile into his mouth.

A moment later, Jiraiya's wooden sandal had knocked him onto his back as he struggled to push himself up and back to his feet. "I know who Naruto Uzumaki is. But you're confusing who you are with whom you want to be, maybe even who you _will_ be. But either way, you aren't even close to there right now.

"Right now, you aren't Naruto Uzumaki, feared, loved and guardian shinobi of Konoha. Right now, you're just Naruto, with a few cool little tricks up your sleeve. Right now you're just a little minnow that's been thrown into a sea of sharks all looking to make a meal out of you."

Naruto couldn't quite form the words to respond back to him as he noisily continued to cough and heave, rolling onto his side as he struggled to calm his still churning, empty stomach.

"But, I will tell you the truth about what makes a shinobi truly great," Jiraiya said as he crouched down, hovering over Naruto. "It isn't amazing and powerful techniques. It isn't great fighting skills, or impossible aim. It isn't lineage or bloodline techniques."

He paused, letting Naruto slowly calm his still spasming body a bit more, before he continued. "What makes a shinobi truly great, is the ability to endure whatever is throw at them. It's to have life beat you down, again and again, then getting up and moving on a little wiser."

When Naruto finally stilled a few moments later, Jiraiya picked him up by the back of his jacket and carefully put him over his shoulder. "Figure that out and nothing will stop you in the end."

-o-o-o-

Kin opened her mouth to say something before shutting it and shaking her head. "You know what? Never mind. I know no matter what, you're going to say something about his attitude or training or who knows what."

"He started it, actually." Jiraiya stated simply before lightly settling Naruto down onto the soft grass. "You should see what he did to his little training ground. Somehow even came up with a way to turn a fireball eating away at that defense of his back into an attack."

Tsunade slowly looked up from where she had been hovering over an irritated Temari, who was continuously twisting her arm and wrist as the fan flowed around arm and wrist. Her brow furrowed as she twisted her wrist, catching the fan and slapping it shut. Then it fell to the ground and she cursed softly.

"Stop squirming so much," Tsunade chided lightly as she lightly pushed him back down. "You're not going to just magically pick it up. You don't have the control for that."

Temari's scowl immediately deepened. Nearby, Kin allowed a brief, triumphant smirk to crease her lips. Unfortunately, Tsunade saw it.

"Oh, don't look so smug, little miss high and mighty, your control is on a whole other level of bad compared to hers," Tsunade said with a smirk of her own.

Kin immediately scowled as she clutched at the leaf she still hadn't made much progress on disintegrating in the last few days. Then her eyes glanced over at the small group of clones working on doing the same. Her scowl only deepened from there.

"How come _he_ makes it look so easy?" Kin demanded quietly as she sent a slight look at the still prone Naruto as Shizune was slowly running her glowing green hands over him.

"Because he's been like this his whole life," Tsunade said absently as she continued to scan Temari. "Of course he's going to be able to handle it better. Have you even bothered to try and relearn your chakra control exercises yet?"

"I..." Kin opened her mouth to answer, before she turned around and glared at Jiraiya. "Why didn't you tell me I needed to learn everything all over again?"

"Because I'm not a highly trained and legendary medic nin who knows and understands that stuff?" Jiraiya responded flatly with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why do you think I had her check you out?"

"But..." Kin groaned softly and hung her head with a scowl. "Fine."

As Kin stood up and walked over to her group of clones, Jiraiya shook his head and looked back over at Shizune. "How's he doing?"

"The heat exposure is subsiding faster than I'd imaged. The same with the bruises," Shizune frowned slightly. "Is this the power of the Kyuubi?"

Jiraiya shrugged simply. "Don't know. I don't think either Mito-sama nor Kushina-chan ever healed this fast, but neither of them had the sealing done when they were born."

"Neither of them had a mother like he did, either," Tsunade said simply as she continued to examine Temari for a moment longer before nodding her head. "There, now you can get back to trying to play with your fans."

Ignoring the growl Temari sent her way, Tsunade stood up, then walked over to the still unmoving Naruto. "So, what did you do to the brat, you old pervert?"

"I simply needed to insure he learned a valuable lesson," he said simply as Tsunade eyed him warily and brought her own hand down and began to examine the boy.

"... What the hell is this?" Tsunade stared a moment, before she ripped her eyes up towards Jiraiya. "Who the hell has this brat been training with? That idiot Gai?"

"Hm? No." Jiraiya shook his head, arching a brow at her lightly. "Why?"

"His bones are too dense for normal training at his age," She frowned slightly as she continued to run her hand over him. "But that doesn't make sense... they shouldn't... but they are."

"Mind speaking plainly for those of us not living in your head, princess?" he asked with a small touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Like I'd ever let you near it," she responded flatly without even a moment's hesitation.

"Believe me, princess, I've had enough trouble trying to follow your line of thinking for years. I gave up trying to figure out why you do what you do decades ago," Jiraiya said flatly. "So what does it mean?"

"Even with his healing factor, he'd have to be training himself into the ground, repeatedly, in order to have this kind of bone density," she said, ignoring the barb in his voice. "What kind of teacher pushes their students that hard?"

Jiraiya glanced away for a moment, before rolling his shoulders into a shrug. "Not the brat's. If he's been training that much, it's because he did it on his own up until those chunin exams when he got some help from Anko and her friends."

"Anko?" Tsunade frowned slightly at the name, brow knit into a furrow. "What does dango have to do with…?"

"Anko, as in Orochi's Anko," he said in clarification. "You know, the apprentice he slapped that twisted little creation of his on and then abandoned?"

"… Ah." Tsunade's face twisted sourly and she shook his head as she resumed studying the boy. "His chakra coils are quite… interesting. There's a definite bleed off, but… there's no ruptures. And the chakra signature matches the ones I found in the girls."

"I am such a genius," Jiraiya chortled softly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, shut up and stop being so smug about how lucky you got, I _know_ you didn't mean to use the seals as a filter to bleed out the toxicity of its chakra," she stated simply and shook her head. "I see you decided to put the little brat in his place. Quite hard it looks."

She was smirking, smugly as she said, taking a visible satisfaction from the fact as she took over healing from Shizune.

"I'd say I'm surprised at your pettiness, but…" Jiraiya shook his head ignoring the slight glare Tsunade sent his way. "Feel up to do some actual training or do you want to go back to drowning in sake?"

"Please, you looking to end up in the hospital, again, old man?" Tsunade's lips held a light smirk as she arched a brow back at him.

"Like I have something to worry about from an old booze hound like you," Jiraiya said back without missing a beat.

"I'll show you what you have to worry about all right." The crack of Tsunade's knuckles was audible as she stood up and glared at Jiraiya.

-o-o-o-

Naruto awoke to a violent shaking, throwing him lightly into the air and then painfully onto his back. With a groan, he quickly sat up, his head immediately swimming. Glancing blearily around as his eyes refused to focused, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Ah, you're awake, Naruto-kun!" Shizune quickly put her hand on the back of his head and smiled as the green glow helped clear his head. "Better?"

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed with a light nod of his head before he looked around, trying to find the source of the sudden earthquake that had woken him.

He found broken, burning earth churning around the blurring motions of two figures. Jiraiya and Tsunade moved too fast for him to truly follow. Blows were thrown and parried in the blink of the eye, faster than Naruto had ever imagined before, neither of them attempting to block the other straight out.

Then the earth shook again as Tsunade landed another punch into the ground. Earth rose up in a stone wall before a wave of fire caught it and melted it into a rose-colored slag. Then, a few motions and a blast of water left Tsunade's mouth and covered the glowing stone.

Instantly the air cracked as a hiss of steam filled the air, obscuring the distance between the two combatants. Sounds of sharp impacts founded out, then Tsunade found herself leaping back, a flowing wave of spikes penetrating into the space she'd been in only a moment before. Then, suddenly, the makeshift walls she'd created with her blows melted down into mud and poured towards her.

Tsunade was airborne before it could reach her and took another sudden breath, filling her lungs up, as her hands ran through a series of seals. Then she spat out a series of bullets of ugly green fluid through the steam. The flowing earth stopped and turned solid again as Jiraiya's technique was broken.

When the mist cleared moments later, the earth was eaten by a series of blackened pits that released a soft stream of toxic vapors as the acid bullets slowly finished eating their way down. Beyond them, Jiraiya released a trio of kunai, tags flapping on their rings. Tsunade flicked small broken stones at each, deflecting the kunai and causing the tags to explode.

And suddenly it was raining oil down all over the field, covering every in in the slick, glistening fluid. Everything, including Tsunade… and her suddenly not-as-opaque as it normally was top. The woman stood there a moment before her brow twitched and her jaw clenched.

"Jiraiya... you dirty, perverted little-!" She broke off, in mid-rant as she saw a familiar set of signs flashing through Jiraiya's hands as he leaped past the edge of the oil and a blast of fire escaped his mouth.

Instantly the entire battlefield was transformed into a twisting, churning inferno. Jiraiya wasted no time as he landed, his fingers instantly moving through a new set of signs, and slamming down onto the earth, turning them into a churning swamp of fire. Then the liquid earth exploded outwards, arching up into a curving, solid dome, covering the flame entirely.

Moments later the dome collapsed in on itself, leaving a mess of charred earth and stone.

Then, suddenly, a massive geyser of water shot up, propelling an irate-looking Tsunade, her arms crossed about her chest upwards, standing at its peak. She looked down at Jiraiya for a moment, glaring angrily at him, then she made a series of signs of her own and flipped backwards.

As she descended, her hands came together, fingers pointed like a gun towards Jiraiya, and suddenly the geyser began to shoot out, breaking into a multitude of whirling scythe-like blades.

A wall of stone and earth rose up between Jiraiya and incoming onslaught before it was worn away into rubble in seconds. When it fell, he was nowhere to be seen. Still the blades fell, earth was carved up and turned to mud everywhere the blades could reach as Tsunade landed.

Then a hand rose up, grabbing hold of her ankle and pulling down.

Tsunade's fist crashed into the earth again, however, instead of shattering, it rippled like water and turned into mud. Glaring angrily, she suddenly kicked up with her leg, ripping the hand, and the Jiraiya attached to it, out of the ground. The man broke his grip when he was half way emerged from the ground, but it was too late for him to reverse the momentum.

Viciously bending backwards, Tsunade cartwheeled into a snapping kick that propelled Jiraiya up into the air. As he arched back, she spit an acid bullet as she finished completing her cartwheel straight towards the flying form, only he dispersed into a puff of smoke before it could impact.

Then Jiraiya erupted from the earth behind her, hands filled with swirling rasengan as he swung at her head. She ducked, just inching out of the way of the first sphere as a few errant strands of hair were tugged out of her head and turned to dust in the attack. Then she was twisting about, using her arm to catch his and force his follow up back hand to slide harmlessly up over her head.

Her cheeks puffed as he came full circle, before blasting out a stream of steaming acid. He met it with his own stream of oil. For a moment, they focused on battling, one against the other, struggling for dominance as acid and oil splattered around them.

Then suddenly they broke and they were moving back into tight, flowing blows.

Tsunade moved with a tight, minimum efficiency, using her strength and chakra control to deflect Jiraiya's blows with the least amount of force possible. Jiraiya moved with a dramatic, deceptive style that gave every indication of telegraphing itself one way, only to strike another. Still, neither seemed to gain over the other, until finally both froze in place.

When they looked, Jiraiya was holding a swirling rasengan at Tsunade's throat. She in turn had her finger, cocked back, held beneath her thumb at his. Either was a potential death blow.

For a moment, silence reigned as the pair stared, solemnly into each other's eyes. Then Naruto's voice broke enthusiastically in. "That was _awesome_!"

Then, Tsunade pulled her hand back and scowled, angrily at him. "You held back."

"You're out of practice," he responded simply with a shrug.

The entire match had only lasted a few precious minutes, the sannin's attacks flowing back and forth with the strength and skill that brought armies to their knees. As Naruto slowly felt the reality of their skills filter into his mind, his jaw started to hang. Then their words hit him like a falling mountain.

"That was holding back?! That was out of practice?!" Naruto demanded as he stared back at the pair.

Jiraiya turned and smirked softly at the boy as his eyes gleamed lightly. "That was just a taste of what it means to be a legend, brat." Then his lips tightened back down into a frown. "That was just a glimpse of what league Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are in."

And with those words, Naruto simply stared back at Jiraiya for a moment, before his eyes hardened and he glared back defiantly. "Then I've got a lot of work ahead of me."


	26. Chapter 26

Sweat glistened down Naruto's face as he glared at where a smirking Jiraiya was standing in front of him, arms crossed about his chest.

"Still gotta be faster about it," Jiraiya said simply. "If you can't do it fast enough to catch your opponent off guard and fast enough to keep the heat from getting to you, it's not going to be that useful in a fight."

"I'm getting better," Naruto growled back as he glared at Jiraiya. "I'd like to see you do something like this."

"I'm not that crazy and I don't have that little healing factor of yours to keep from cooking my brains," he responded without skipping a beat and smirked lightly.

"Then why're you having me do this?" Naruto demanded with a growl as he looked up at him with sweat stung eyes.

"Because you _are_ that kind of crazy," Jiraiya said simply. "And this kind of crazy works for you."

"It just gets so damned hot!" Naruto whined softly as he fell back, staring up at the sky as the light touch of a cool breeze ran over his skin.

"You can worry about confining the exothermic properties into the focal point after you've managed to get the technique working," Jiraiya said with a deadpan.

"… huh?" Naruto blinked several times as he stared back up at Jiraiya.

"… Right, idiot, I forgot," He rubbed his face slowly and shook his head with a sigh.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to remember to not use big words around you." Jiraiya waved his hand and shrugged a bit. "I don't really have the patience to improve that shitty vocabulary of yours."

"Bastard," Naruto said with a hiss as he closed his eyes and just sank back into the cool earth for a few more moments before slowly pushing himself back up to his feet. "Again."

"Eesh, already? Youth, so quick to recover," Jiraiya said before his lips drew into a wicked grin. "Now if only you used it on those girls of yours, I'm sure that they would… appreciate it. Especially your little blonde boar of love."

"… Boar of love?" Naruto repeated, staring at him with a sudden look of incredulity, "Seriously, you're going with _boar_ _of love_?"

"Oh, shut up, like you could do any better, her name's _Ino_ for kami's sake!" Jiraiya protested. "That's not exactly a name for the epics of romance! I don't even want to think about what Inoichi was thinking naming her that!"

"I still don't want to even think about the fact that you want to inflict her on me," Naruto muttered sourly.

"And I still don't see why you're complaining. She's spirited, she likes you, she's going to be one helluva looker, she's not afraid of actually getting into a fight…" Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "And. She. _Likes_. You."

"She likes Sasuke," Naruto stated stubbornly. "All of them do. And she'll just try to make me act like Sasuke. I'm. Not. Sasuke! I want to be recognized as Naruto Uzumaki! Not someone who tries to be Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Idiot," Jiraiya muttered sourly. "If she didn't like _you,_ she wouldn't _like_ you!"

"She wants me to be more like Sasuke!" Naruto growled back stubbornly at the man.

"She only thinks she wants you to be more like Sasuke. What she really wants is for you to be you," Jiraiya nodded with a sage nod of his head.

"… That completely doesn't make sense," Naruto said with a confused stare.

"Ah, my poor, little student, let the master educate you in the ways of female mind," Jiraiya paused dramatically, before glancing carefully to his left, then his right, before leaning in to whisper in Naruto's ear. "It _never,_ ever makes sense."

"But…." Naruto started to protest as he stared up at Jiraiya.

"Never," Jiraiya repeated firmly as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"… Why should I believe anything you say?" Naruto frowned slightly as he crossed his own arms about his chest and glared back at Jiraiya. "You're just a dirty old pervert."

"I already told you, I am no mere pervert! I am…!"

"The super-pervert, Jiraiya," Naruto said in complete deadpan. "You know, not even _I'm_ dumb enough to yell that like it's a good thing."

"Humph. I know more about women than you do, brat." Jiraiya grunted sourly as he glared back at the boy.

"You just said that you didn't know anything!"

"I said the female mind didn't make sense, not that I didn't know anything," Jiraiya said with a sage nod of his head. "For while it does indeed not make any sense, there are certain… consistencies in that lack of sense."

"…" Naruto looked back at him in silence for a moment.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something before noting that Naruto's gaze wasn't _quite _on him. He vanished in a puff of smoke, just before Tsunade's fist passed through the spot his head had been a moment before.

"Ugh, bastard," she said with a grunt as she straightened up and then glared down at Naruto with narrowed eyes as she started to crack her knuckles. "Now, I'm going to hope you're not so much of a brat that you actually believe that old pervert."

"He's an old pervert," he said simply as he looked back at Tsunade in confusion. "Why would I listen to _anything_ he has to say about women?"

"Hey!" Jiraiya's voice called out from a nearby tree.

Tsunade vanished herself for a moment and suddenly the tree split in half as a log fell to the ground from one of the branches. As she pulled her fist back from the broken trunk, she slowly scanned the area. When she apparently found no further sign of Jiraiya, she scowled and walked back over to Naruto.

"I suggest you stick with that thought. And never, _ever_ forget it," Tsunade muttered darkly as she continued to send a general glare around her.

"That kinda _was_ the idea," Naruto paused a moment, before groaning softly as he fell back and dropped onto his ass. "Now I have to wait for him to get around to getting back here."

Slowly Tsunade looked at the scorched area around them, before palming her face with an audible groan. "You're not seriously trying to make that ridiculous idea work."

"Hey! It works!" Naruto huffed in irritation. "I just need to do it faster."

"Right," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure."

Wordlessly, he brought up a completed, swirling rasengan in one hand as he glared back at her in challenge. "I already got this down. I got my other skills down. You think I won't get this one?"

"Hmph, luck is only going to get you so far, kid," Tsunade said simply before she suddenly changed the topic. "So, don't you have enough girl troubles with your two _spoils_? You've got another girl you're chasing after too?"

"I'm not chasing after her," Naruto turned away, grunting softly. "She's chasing after me. Just so she can try to make me act like the bastard."

"The bastard?" Her lips twitched slightly at that, and for a moment, a brief flash of nostalgia rose up as she remembered another spiky haired brat describing someone in that tone.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a nod. "My teammate. Rookie of the year, stuck up bastard."

"Which, as I recall, would probably have made you the year's deadlast," Tsunade said reasonably, even as she smirked at the boy.

Naruto tensed at the words and glared back at Tsunade. "Yeah, so? You think I care about something as stupid as that?"

"And you really think it's possible for a deadlast to become Hokage?" Tsunade smirked at Naruto and shook her head

"Yes." he said simply, causing her to blink as he leaned back and stared up at the clouds.

She frowned slightly and glared slightly back at the boy. "Then you need to wake up and start living in the real world. No one's going to follow a deadlast."

"You think that's going to stop me? You think that's going to scare me away?" Naruto didn't even bother looking at her as he stared up at the sky. "All you people are just broken records repeating the same thing over and over again. You're the ones that need to start living in the real world."

"_Excuse_ me?" Tsunade's eyes flashed in anger as her fist clenched back.

"You heard me," he said as he sat up and twisted in her direction. "I'm going to follow my dream, no matter what. Even if I have to claw and scrape my way to the top, I'm _going_ to do it."

"Better men than you have died trying." The pain in her voice had bled into venom as she glared back at Naruto. "And you think some _punk_ like you will triumph where they failed?"

"I don't go back on my word," he said simply, glaring back at Tsunade. "I said I would be Hokage. I _will_ be. I will protect the people of Konoha. I will make them acknowledge me. That is my dream and I _will make it happen_."

Tsunade unconsciously gripped at the pendant hanging from her chest and shook her head, scowling at him. "People like you... they always talk so big about their dreams. What happens when you die trying? Do you even think about the people you leave behind?"

Naruto paused a moment, confusion written on his face. "... Huh?"

"When you die on that stupid little quest of yours, not only taking yourself, but those girls of yours, too. Have you even stopped to think about the people you'll leave behind? The people that care about you? Have you?" Tsunade's fingers clenched tighter onto the pendant in her hand. "Do you think about how they feel when you die failing to live up to your dreams?"

"I won't die like that," Naruto said angrily as he glared back at Tsunade. "I won't do that to Kin-chan or Sunshine." He paused a moment before his lips pressed tightly together into a thin, hard line. "But, even if I did? Dying, fighting to reach your dream? Refusing to give up? They might be sad, sure, but if they knew me, if they knew my dream, they'd know that I died how I lived, refusing to go back on my dreams!"

"So, you'd just want them to suffer through it? Stupid, typical idiocy." Tsunade spat as she refused to look back at him.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before he scowled again. "I'm not the one who's not listening. It's my dream. It's _my_ reason for living, my goal, my purpose. Friends, people who care about me… if they want to deny me who I am, they never really cared about me."

He took a breath and suddenly, he wasn't looking at her as he stared into the distance. "All my life, I wanted recognition, for people to see me. When they finally did… that's not enough for me. I want to protect them. I want to protect them all. So my goal is still the same; I will be the Hokage, I will be the strongest, I will be the awesomest. I will be _me!_

"And if people see me, know me… like me for me, they will have to accept that me being me means I have to follow my dream. Otherwise… they don't want me to be me and if they don't want me to be me, how can they care about me?" He frowned at his words before scratching the back of his head and shrugging. "I don't know… but doesn't caring about someone mean you care about who they are? If you try to change who they are, aren't you trying to change them into someone that you don't care about?"

Naruto shook his head for a moment and turned away from the staring Tsunade. "Anyway, I need to get back to my training. Later, Granny!"

It took Tsunade several seconds to process his last line before her eye began to twitch, violently. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING OLD?!

-o-o-o-

It was the end of the week Orochimaru had given her to come up with her decision as Tsunade stared down at the half filled cup of sake and let the flickering light of the moon reflex across its surface. Tomorrow she would meet with her teammate. Tomorrow would require her to answer.

"Tsunade-sama…" And, of course, there was Shizune.

"I don't want to hear it," she said gruffly as she continued to stare down into the sake.

"You've made up your mind then?" Shizune sounded resigned more than anything before simply bowing to Tsunade. "Very well."

"That's all?" Tsunade asked simply as she raised a brow and brought the cup of sake to her lips. "I expected… something more."

"I miss home," Shizune said simply, head still bowed. "I have followed you faithfully for most of my life, Tsunade-sama, but I am still a ninja of Konoha. I humbly request to be released from your service."

Tsunade's flinch was only a tightening of her fingers on her cup, as she kept her features schooled to neutrality. "And if I say no?"

"Then I will continue to follow you, as I have all these years, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said in a completely neutral tone.

"… Ask me again tomorrow night," Tsunade responded simply before she raised her cup to her lips and drained its contents.

"I see," Shizune slowly nodded her head, before bowing again. "Very well, Tsunade-sama."

With that she wordlessly stood and backed out of the door, leaving Tsunade alone again to stare up into the night sky, searching for answers she knew she'd never find in the glittering heavens.

-o-o-o-

It was wonderfully warm in her bed, Shizune noted with a heavy veil of contented drowsiness fogging over her mind. There was a delightful security she only rarely indulged herself in, buried down in those sheets. Around her the world simply didn't exist for a wonderful moment that stretched onto eternity

"Oi, Shizune-chan! Where's Tsunade hiding?"

And then Jiraiya's voice just had to go and ruin it. Then his words filtered through her mind. Wait, Tsunade, hiding?

"What?" Immediately Shizune sat up, before feeling a wave of vertigo washing over her senses.

"Blonde woman, about this tall, likes to pretend she's half her age, with a rack that makes a man want to fall to his knees and thank the kami for the glory of creation?" Jiraiya waved his hand at roughly Tsunade's height before a disturbing grin curled over his lips.

"She's not here?" It was hard to think, her head was foggy, clouded. Not like how she was normally when she woke up. It was like she was…

Her eyes immediately widened as she attempted to stand up before collapsing back into her bed. "Oh, no…"

"Shizune-chan!" Quickly he moved, catching her just before she could fully crumple. "What's wrong?"

"Tsunade-sama… she… she went to meet _him_, all on her own," she said in almost a whisper, before she frowned. It was difficult to string her thoughts together, she had to force her mind to focus, to ignore the way the drugs scattered her thoughts. "She must have… drugged me."

"Him…?" Jiraiya's voice suddenly went hard. "Shizune, are you talking about Orochimaru?"

She blinked owlishly up at him before opening her mouth, then shutting it without a word and shrugging helplessly at him.

"… Wonderful," Jiraiya's face was caught in his palm before he looked back at Shizune. "Where are they?"

Again she shrugged helplessly, staring almost owlishly back at him as she shifted nervously in her blankets. It was really hard to think. Did she even know where Tsunade had planned to meet her renegade teammate?

"Of course," Jiraiya said as he groaned softly and shook his head. "Well, it's not like I don't have enough time Tsunade hunting as is…"

"I'll… come." Shizune managed out, her words thick in her too-dry mouth as she started to push her way out of her oh-so-comfortable sheets before she realized the air felt particularly cool to her skin.

"Why, Shizune-chan, I never knew you preferred to sleep in the nude. Tell me, is it because you like the way the silk sheets feel against your bare skin?" Jiraiya's expression had turned down right lecherous as he grinned down at her.

"…What…?" Shizune blinked, then blinked again, her eyes owlishly wide as she looked down from her completely bare chest, to Jiraiya and back, before her brow furrowed. "I… don't? Do I?"

"Well, you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of!" Jiraiya agreed quickly as he nodded his head and stared.

"Wait… Tsunade-sama! We have to… she's going to meet with _him!_ It's not… safe?" She frowned again. Something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She was rather cold, though.

As she pulled herself back into her sheets, Jiraiya paused, almost frowning in disappointment, before managing to compose himself. "Right, Tsunade… Orochimaru. I've got to go make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid."

"Tsunade-sama and… _him_," Shizune blinked before quickly trying to stand up again, almost leaping out her sheets. "We have to save… her…?"

And before she could fully stand up, she swayed and faltered, before collapsing, naked back onto her sheets.

"Oh… you're an evil, devious woman, princess…" Jiraiya muttered mournfully as he looked at Shizune for one more moment before almost whimpering as he tore his eyes away from sight and started to move towards the door. "Evil, _evil_ I say."

-o-o-o-

Three figures stood before the ruins of what had been a castle only a week earlier. Orochimaru smirked coldly towards Tsunade. Next to him his assistant, Kabuto, watched Tsunade with a more wary expression behind his glasses.

"So, come to a decision, Tsunade-chan?" There was nothing but confidence in his smirk as he stood there, his golden eyes glittering wickedly.

"Let's just get this over with." she said irritably as she refused to quite look at him.

"Kukuku…" The cold chuckle softly left his lips as he slowly lifted up his hands and looked around. "No Shizune-chan? My, I didn't expect you to be here all alone."

"Shizune asked to be released from my service last night." Tsunade said, her teeth gritted softly.

"Oh ho? Such a shame," Orochimaru said as he lifted up his bandaged arms. "I would think she would have realized you were making the right choice…"

Tsunade turned a harder glare at Orochimaru before her hands lifted up towards his, beginning to glow a pulsing green.

It was then that Kabuto suddenly imposed himself between Tsunade and Orochimaru, pushing his Master behind him as his own hands began to glow a pulsing green.

"I'm afraid she's deceiving you, Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto said quickly as his Master's grin faded into a frown of irritation. "Her killing intent…"

"Ah, Kabuto-kun, so over protective," the grin returned full force as he chuckled again. "Of course she wants to kill me. Her dear little apprentice has gone and abandoned her. Now all she has left is the promise of her dear loved ones to be returned to her."

"You have a really annoying brat there." Tsunade growled out as she glared back at Orochimaru.

"As I said, he's so very… over-protective," Orochimaru chuckled softly as his eyes glittered. "Besides, we all know what your little… weakness is here, Tsunade-chan. And something so easy to bring out…"

"Let's just get on with this, you bastard." Tsunade hissed out with a glare.

"Of course, wouldn't want to keep Dan and Nawaki-kun waiting, now would we?" Orochimaru smirked softly as he held up his hands again.

Her hands glowing green once more, Tsunade took hold of Orochimaru's hands in hers. She then raised her head and looked up into his eyes. "They'll have to wait a while longer."

Orochimaru's eyes widened before he let out a scream of pain as the bones in his hands were completely crushed inside his flesh. Then he was flying through the air courtesy of a powerful kick from Tsunade. His entire body exploded in pain an instant later as he crashed through the hard stone wall that had surrounded the castle.

Tsunade turned towards Kabuto before freezing, a splash of crimson blood was flicked into her face as Kabuto held up a bloody kunai, with his free hand dripping blood.

"I have to congratulate you, Tsunade-sama. It must have taken an exceptional amount of control to destroy Orochimaru-sama's bones like that and not have broken the skin." Kabuto said with a patronizing smile. "But you really shouldn't have underestimated me."

Tsunade said nothing, only shivering in response as she stared back at the dripping blood splashing onto the ground. Her whole body was frozen, refusing to move. All she could see was flash after flash of Dan's dying body, his blood covering her hands.

"Ah well, one less problem to worry about," Kabuto said reflectively as he held up his kunai. "If only all problems could be solved this easily…"

"Leave her alone you basta…!" Naruto's voice cut in as his kunai landed where Kabuto had been only moments earlier. "… You?!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun. This is a surprise." Kabuto said with a sigh of annoyance before frowning lightly. "I shouldn't be, but that does seem to be your specialty."

"But… what?" Naruto's mouth hung open, as Kabuto sent his kunai rocketing towards him at speeds faster than his body could fully react to.

It split around him nearly a foot from his face.

"You… you just tried to kill me!" Naruto stated, before his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "You just tried to kill me!"

"And I am sorry about that, Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid I really do need to kill Tsunade-sama here. She did just try to kill Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said apologetically with a cold smile back at Naruto. "So, I'm terribly sorry, but could you please lay down and die now?"

"No!" he practically roared out as he rocketed towards Kabuto.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'll have to insist," Kabuto simply twisted out of the way of Naruto, easily avoiding the grinding edge of air cutting away in front of him and dodging the blades of wind jutting past his clawed fingers with apparent ease.

As he twisted out of the way of Naruto's angry charge, his glowing green hands struck, slapping against Naruto's shoulder, almost barely making contact before pulling back with a smirk. Naruto's arm immediately went limp, falling uselessly at his side as he bit back of scream of agony at the sudden eruption of pain. Twisting about he growled softly and skidded to a stop, his fingers and claws gouging into the earth from his good arm.

"As you can see, Naruto-kun, one doesn't need wind to cut," Kabuto said with a chuckle as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "A good medic, well…"

Naruto's response was a deepening of his growl, as suddenly the air grew saturated with a thick, boiling rage. As crimson bled into his eyes, a coat of matching chakra flowed out over his body, pulsing, bubbling above his skin. Kabuto's smirk dimmed slightly as he watched the slight transformation Naruto endured, before suddenly the limp arm at his side lifted and his fingers flexed.

"So, you've learned to harness a bit of the Kyuubi's power after all, Naruto-kun? I'm impressed," Kabuto let himself smile again as he shifted and glanced around. "And you put yourself between me and Tsunade-sama. You might actually have what it takes to be a shinobi. A pity."

"Shut up," Naruto said simply, before his fingers moved into a familiar sign and suddenly the area was flooded with clones.

"Ah yes, the quantity over quality approach. I expected better from you, Naruto-kun," Kabuto tsked lightly before his glowing hand struck a rushing Naruto in the crotch, before he jabbed another Naruto in the throat, and crushed a third's foot beneath his heel. "Quality first, Naruto-kun. Quality first."

"You… you…" Naruto stared at him, mouth opened in shock at the speed and efficiency that Kabuto displayed, completely contrary to the teen he'd encountered in the chunin exams.

"I thought it was fairly obvious I was fooling you before, Naruto-kun. I am a ninja after all," Kabuto said with a thick condescension. "Now I'm afraid I've wasted enough time on this. Good bye, Naruto-kun."

And with that he tore through the clones without pausing for more than a moment. He kept himself moving in tight efficiency, every step carefully measured just beyond the reach of blades and blows. He wasted as little energy as possible, evading most of the clones instead of dispersing them, treating them as if they weren't even worth his time.

Then, he was suddenly almost on him. He twisted at the last moment, avoiding the cutting edge reaping towards him by the barest of distances before lashing out with his hands once more. A nearby clone pulled Naruto out of the way, catching the strike in his own back and exploding in a cloud of smoke.

As Naruto twisted about, claws raked out, leaving slashes of red across Kabuto's chest.

Kabuto simply took a step back and, as one hand glowed over his wounds, the other struck down three more clones in quick, snapping thrusts. "I had forgotten how lucky you could be, Naruto-kun. I suppose it's time to stop playing then."

He moved even faster as he suddenly struck inside of Naruto's guard, his hands hitting once on each of his arms, once on each of his legs. When he finished, Naruto dropped onto the ground with choked scream of pain. He glared back up at Kabuto, his eyes still an almost glowing, bloody red as he wordlessly tried to struggle back to his feet.

"Yes, I'm sure that your little bijuu-induced regeneration can heal you back up in no time, almost as well as I can heal myself, Naruto-kun," Kabuto said almost indulgently before he smiled coldly back at him. "Which is why I don't plan on giving you a chance to recover.

"Good bye, Naruto-kun," he said simply as he moved swiftly around the forming blade of air and struck towards Naruto's chest.

Only another crimson cloaked form barreled into the way, knocking them both out of the way and tumbling around until they came to rest at the feet of the still-frozen Tsunade. When they stopped, Naruto found himself on his back staring up at his savior. Weakly, Kin smiled back down at him.

"I...'m sorry... I was so afraid, Naruto... sama," she said in a voice that was soft, too soft, before her body convulsed, and blood began to leak past her lips.

Kabuto actually frowned at that, before sighing softly and shrugging his shoulders as he lifted his hands up almost helplessly. "Well, Naruto-kun, you certainly seem full of surprises. Another jinchuuriki somehow going and throwing their life away for you? Quite amazing. Well, at least I don't have to deal with both of you."

"... Kin-chan?" Naruto stared up at the girl, feeling the way she just collapsed atop him as he weakly managed to pull his arms up, to hold her gently, even as he could feel the way her body fell still and silent. "No..."

"It was supposed to be your heart I did that to but I suppose I really do keep underestimating that luck of yours, Naruto-kun," Kabuto said with an exaggerated sigh and a shake of his head. "And as I really do need to get Orochimaru-sama out of here... I'll share something I learned just to in case it came to this."

"No..." Naruto forced his body to sit up, cradling Kin's body in his arms. "Kin-chan..."

Tsunade watched, frozen as present warred with the past in front of her, everything slowing to a crawl as memories slipped back and forth with reality. She could see Dan and Nawaki, she could see Naruto and Kin. She could see herself and her grandfather. She could see her sensei and her uncle. She could see Naruto's parents.

All in a broken series of images, flashing together.

Words vaguely reached her ears, from the blond boy and from the smirking man. Then words led into actions as his hands moved through a series of signs and a sudden rolling line of fire barreled down onto them.

This wasn't right. She was sitting by, watching it happen all over again. This wasn't right!

And somehow she could feel her body start to move. Start to stand up, start to move towards the children. Only, she already could see she was moving too slow to make it in time.

Then fire exploded around them, turning into an inferno that blocked out in a rush of hungering, greedy flames. Reflexively she knew she wouldn't be able to pull off a move to stop it in time. But, still she had to try.

Then that voice spoke up.

No. It didn't speak. Instead, it screamed in defiance one single word.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	27. Chapter 27

It hadn't been a completely simple thing for Kabuto to learn the fire technique, in spite of his many talents. His affinity simply didn't match up. Still, that was merely meant it was more difficult, not impossible.

For all his failings, the Third Hokage had proven that a single person could master all five of the elements if they had the intelligence and dedication.

Naruto's very public demonstration of his new found skill left its nature rather simple to deduce. At least, it had been once he used the wind claw attack to destroy the girl's fan. It had been bold, it had been powerful, and it had made a statement of how he had completely and utterly dominated the match and his opponent.

And it had foolishly demonstrated the glaring weakness of his defense for anyone who cared to pay attention.

Just as predicted, the instant the relatively weak line of fire had hit only a few feet in front of the boy, it had suddenly exploded into an inferno.

Kabuto didn't even have a chance for his smirk to falter when exploding mass of flames heralding the death of the young jinchuuriki suddenly vanished and a thin line of burnt earth raced towards him.

It moved as faster than he imagined it would, even as he shifted to the side, moving out of the way, he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. Immediately he pumped chakra into his arm, strengthening it just where he knew the blade of wind would hit it. It was instinctive, reflexive, and in the end, utterly futile.

The blade cut through his flesh without even a moment's hesitation. As his arm fell, severed and useless, the smell of greasy, burnt flesh filled the air. Instead of a dripping stream of blood, the heat in the air had completely cauterized the wound.

It didn't make it hurt any less as he bit back a scream and turned his eyes into a twisted glare of rage as he looked back at the boy. Wisps of burning, boiling chakra had wrapped about him again as he cradled the girl in his arms. Bloody, hateful eyes glared back at him, with white, gleaming teeth glinted with fanged points.

For a moment, Kabuto faltered as he took in the utterly alien look on the defiant braggart he'd met during the chunin exams before he couldn't help but let his snarl cool into a cold smirk of satisfaction.

"Well, going to preach at me now, Naruto-kun?" There was more bravado in his voice than he actually felt; the boy's attack had actually handicapped him, rather handedly. And that surge of demonic chakra was sure bring Jiraiya running.

He would have to move quickly if he was going to kill Tsunade while she was still…

"Give her to me, brat."

Helpless…?

Tsunade reached out and gently took the girl out of the boy's hands and laid a glowing green hand on her chest. Tsunade, still splattered in blood, holding the girl with blood leaking out of her mouth. She didn't show even the slightest moment of hesitance or fear.

"Go ahead, kid. Show him what you've got," she said, not even bothering to look at him as the demonic chakra extended around him, suddenly forming into ears and a tail.

"Kabuto-kun, I'm afraid we've worn out our welcome."

The silky voice was still flowing, oozing with confidence as Orochimaru rose out of the mud behind him, looking no worse for wear from Tsunade's devastating attack. "And it looks like little Naruto-kun is… much more than you reported to me previously."

He glanced towards Kin, lying beneath Tsunade's hands, before suddenly his eyes lit up in recognition. "And how… interesting."

"You know the other jinchuuriki, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked carefully, before the surge of demonic, killing intent rose even further.

"Little Kin-chan isn't a jinchuuriki, just another, broken, worthless tool to be cast aside," Orochimaru said dismissively before both he and Kabuto leapt back as Naruto slammed into the spot, almost cratering the earth with the force of his blow.

"At least, we should deal with this little pest before he becomes anymore of a problem," he said with a tsk, before suddenly his sword erupted from his throat.

Naruto roared back in challenge, only to swiftly find his face slammed into the earth beneath Orochimaru's heel.

"You didn't think it would truly be that simple, did you, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru chuckled softly as his sword erupted fully from his throat. "Didn't you learn anything from that little… exhibition in the Forest?"

And suddenly, he leapt back, pushing Naruto's face deeper into the earth and landing a short distance away. Eyes narrowed he glanced down at where his foot was smoking, shoe ruined completely and flesh starting to turn red. Shaking his head he gave one last, cold smirk towards the boy still embedded in the ground and then brought his head, and the blade with it, down towards his body.

The air suddenly broke into the high pitched whine of grinding metal as the swirling pulse of a rasengan struck the sword, propelling it, and the body holding it, away from the chakra infused body.

"Just in time to save the day, the gallant Jiraiya has arrived!" Jiraiya declared loudly as he struck a classic kabuki pose over the prone Naruto's body, rasengan dispersing in his hand.

Orochimaru actually glared at Jiraiya as his sword slowly vanished back down his throat. "You know… I liked that sword, you fool."

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt one of my students," Jiraiya said seriously as he glared back at Orochimaru. "And since you just tried to kill them, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."

"You? Kill me?" Orochimaru barked off a laugh and smirked back at Jiraiya. "I see all that… 'research' of yours has finally rotted what you had left of your mind."

"Stand down, Jiraiya." The voice was quiet steel as suddenly Tsunade was walking towards them, Kin still gently cradled in her arms.

Jiraiya froze for a moment as he stared at the girl in Tsunade's arms. "Is she…?"

"She'll be fine," Tsunade said simply as she pushed the girl into his arms, rather forcefully, before leveling her eyes onto Orochimaru.

Neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru particularly felt like smiling at that point.

"After he killed the last Hokage, if anyone's going to kill him, it's going to be the next one," Tsunade stated simply as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ah, Orochimaru-sama? Perhaps we should…?" Kabuto asked wanly as he glanced from the two rather upset Konoha Sannin back to the one he served.

Orochimaru glared at his former teammates for a moment before nodding his head, reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose we should."

With that said, both figures seemed to dissolve down into the earth.

"I don't think so. Not that easily." Tsunade growled softly before slamming her fist into the ground.

Instantly, the earth fractured and almost exploded between her and where the pair were vanishing. A moment later there were suddenly snakes exploding off in every direction. A wave of white pins followed them, causing them to vanish in puffs of smoke.

When that smoke finally dispersed, they found nothing but shattered earth remaining, along with Kabuto's dead, discarded arm.

"We going after him?" Jiraiya asked as he glanced back at Tsunade who was frowning slightly at the broken earth.

"No." Tsunade slowly shook his head. "We don't have a sensor to follow him and he threw up enough false trails that we'd spend hours chasing them down."

"So we're just going to let him go?" Naruto pushed himself up out of the dirt, the wisps of Kyuubi chakra slowly dispersing as he looked up at Tsunade. "After what he did?"

"Kid, what he did here was just a fraction of what he's done before," Tsunade said simply as she shook her head and stared back at the slight blood smear on her hand. "He will be stopped. Just not today."

"But..." Naruto glanced over at Kin, still in Jiraiya's arms, then looked back towards the shattered earth Orochimaru and Kabuto had vanished from.

"Another day, kid. Another day." Tsunade slowly glanced around before looking back at Jiraiya. "No Shizune?"

"You wanted me to bring her, naked and drugged out of her mind out, in public?" Jiraiya asked with an incredulous stare at Tsunade.

"Well, I did use toad secretions. I thought you might be familiar enough with the effects to think of something." Tsunade waved her hand vaguely. "Though, I'm impressed you made it here so quickly. I figured I had at least 10 more minutes before you managed to pry yourself free."

"Hmph," Jiraiya grunted back at her before he walked over and calmly pushed Kin into Naruto's arms. "Just take your little pet back to the hotel, kid. Looks like we're heading back to Konoha pretty soon."

"Back home?" Naruto perked up as he glanced back at Tsunade with wide eyes before frowning a bit. "But I thought...?"

"I said I was gonna be the Hokage, didn't I?" Tsunade smirked slightly, her eyes glittering lightly. "And what kind of Hokage would I be if I went back on my word?"

"Now you've done it," Jiraiya said with a groan as he palmed his face.

"Well, you better keep that hat warm for me, 'cause I'm gonna be wearing it soon enough, Granny!" Naruto grinned back at Tsunade, watching her twitched slightly as he took off running with Kin in his arms.

"Oh, that cheeky little brat!" Tsunade growled softly as she clenched her fingers tightly back into her palms. "I'm gonna have him doing D-ranks for a month! No, two months! He wants to call me old? Let's see how he likes changing bed pans and scrubbing backs and..."

"They don't really have D-Ranks for that anymore, princess," Jiraiya noted with a smirk. "Not since that little... tantrum of yours and the Uchiha elders."

"Hey! I didn't know those old geezers' hearts were _that_ weak!" Tsunade protested quickly. "And I saved their lives, didn't I?"

"They spent the rest of their days incontinent, Tsunade."

"They still lived!" She paused a moment, before glancing hopefully towards Jiraiya. "Think we could do something like that to Danzo?"

"Well, it's always good to keep your hopes up," Jiraiya smiled slightly back at her. "We might be able to think of something."

"Between the two of us, we better be able to," Tsunade muttered softly.

-o-o-o-

"... I leave you two alone for all of half an hour and you come back here looking like you just went 5 rounds with Orochimaru," Temari said incredulously as she stared at Naruto. "What the hell happened to Kin?"

"It wasn't even one round. I got that bastard Kabuto good, though," Naruto said with a slight grunt as he laid Kin out on the couch.

"Wait, _what_?!" Temari shot up ramrod straight as she stared back at Naruto.

"Orochimaru. All this training and I'm still not even good enough to touch the bastard, even when he's weakened and I'm using the kyuubi." Naruto's fingers clenched a moment, before sighing softly as he glanced over at Temari. "Go ahead, you can say how pathetic that makes me."

Temari stared at Naruto for a moment and then sighed as she slumped down. "I'm not going to call you pathetic."

"I got my face stomped down into the ground and he didn't even bother to make it look hard. If the old pervert hadn't shown up, I'd probably be needing to replace _another_ jacket." He paused and grimaced lightly, "And probably a new head and... whatever else he'd of cut out."

"The only other person I've ever seen that could take on Gaara when he unleashed Shukaku is my father," Temari said suddenly as she glanced away and stared down at her hands. "No one else. Just my father, the Kazekage. The leader of one of the big five. And he was killed by Orochimaru. You're… what, 12?"

"Thirteen." Naruto growled out lightly.

"Thirteen," Temari agreed with a nod as she lifted up her hands. "So, at 13, you managed to do something it took a Kage to do before. I don't know what it says to you, but I'll be honest, it scares me and thrills me all the same."

Naruto scowled back at her and opened his mouth to respond only to be lightly bapped atop his head by a fan that had suddenly appeared in her hand.

"No buts. It absolutely terrifies me because you've pasted a gigantic target on your, and by extension, our backs," Temari nodded towards the still unconscious Kin. "We're going to have the monsters of the shinobi world gunning for us."

"Yeah, so?" Naruto glared sullenly back at her.

"And then there's that. You really don't care. I don't know if it's stupidity or supreme confidence, or maybe both," Temari brought her fan out again, catching his chin and lifting his head up to stare straight. "But you won't ever back down, will you?"

"Never." Naruto agreed without looking away, staring defiantly into her eyes.

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to entrust my fate to your hands, neh, Naruto-sama?" she pulled the fan back, bringing it to lightly tap her chin as she watched the expression of confusion blossoming across his face. "Do try and not disappoint. I'd really hate to go into afterlife weighted down with the kind of regrets of you not realizing your dream."

Naruto's jaw hung open, as he stared back at her. "Huuuuh? But.. you... What...?"

"You all got caught up in your little dramas and you left me here alone for the most part, with nothing to do but work on my fans and think," Temari shrugged a bit as she rolled her shoulders back and settled into a seat, staring back at him. "What do I do trying to deny this, trying to disbelieve it? Nothing. I'm stuck with this. I can either sulk and whine and hate it..."

She paused, and flicked her wrist, her fan snapping open and flying a short distance into the air, before quickly jumping back into her hand and clicking sliding shut. "Or... I can stand up and take advantage of the fact that I get the chance to learn from living legends and, with a bit of luck, become one myself.

"Because, I had to be honest with myself... the best I was ever going to be was a jounin. A strong jounin but never truly one of the elites of our world. Now, though?" She shrugged her shoulders and managed a vicious, predatory grin. "I grew up buried by the shadows of legends and monsters. Now, if I shine bright enough, I might just a part of a greater one."

"A greater what?" Naruto asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Legend, of course," Temari replied without even skipping a beat as she opened and shut the fan in a fluid flicking of her fingers. "That… or we die in a horribly defiant manner."

"… We're not going to die," Naruto said with a half glare. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"Good," Temari agreed with a nod of her head before she grabbed hold of his arm. "Now, come on, I need a sparring partner."

"But… Kin-chan!" Naruto protested quickly. "And we're supposed to be heading back to Konoha soon!"

"Make some clones to pack up while we spar," Temari waved her hand dismissively. "They can be here when she wakes up."

"But she saved my life!" Naruto growled back at Temari now, glaring at her as he stiffened and straightened his back. "_You_ can take the clones, I'm going to stay here and make sure she's fine."

Temari blinked a moment before sighing as her fan opened then slapped shut across her open palm. "I don't know why that surprises me. It really shouldn't." When he glared openly back at her, she merely waved her fan. "Fine, fine. See to our little bitch-chan. I'll settle for the substitutes… for now."

Naruto just stared at her, unsure of how to react to the sheer difference in attitude Temari was showing since he last saw her, before he frowned just a bit. He was aware of her. The same way he was really aware of Kin. A kind of nagging, tug at the back of his mind, affirming that yes, this was the same girl he'd applied the seal to.

"… Did Granny drug you like she did Shizune-chan?" he asked, watching the girl speculatively.

"What?" That brought Temari up short as she turned and stared incredulously at Naruto.

"Well, she apparently drugged Shizune-chan to distract the old pervert, so I was wondering if she did something like that to you," Naruto said simply, eying her warily. "You're acting… weird."

"Hmph," she sniffed lightly and crossed her arms about her chest. "It's not my fault you can't understand a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

"But..." He paused a moment, his nose scrunching up as he studied her a moment. "Isn't a sudden change in personality supposed to be a sign of mental instability?"

She froze a moment, before turning her head and glaring at him in outright fury, before she snapped open her fan and began to work it furiously just beyond her face as she forced a calm smile onto her features. "Ohohohoho... Now really, Naruto-_sama,_ you wouldn't be insinuating something, would you?"

"..." He stared at her for a moment, before slowly rubbing his face. "I'm definitely going to ask Granny to make sure she didn't accidentally drug you."

Temari's eye twitched violently as she clenched tightly on her fan. "I. Am. Not. Drugged. Dammit!"

"You sure?"

"... If you were anyone else, I would've beaten your head in by now," she stated flatly.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds more like you, Sunshine," Naruto agreed with a sage nod of his head.

"Yeah, way too loud." Kin's voice grumbled out with a groggy whine. "Some of us were tryin' to sleep."

"Kin-chan!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully as he grabbed ahold of the girl and practically crushed her to his chest. "You're awake!"

"Need… ribs!" Kin half gasped, half whined, though her lips lightly quirked up into a half smile.

"I swear, if you ever do that again, I'll, I'll..." Naruto paused a moment, his face scrunching up in thought.

"Give me a spanking?" Kin offered hopefully."

"Ye- NO!" Naruto glared at her as he let out a low growl. "No spankings! Lots and lots of no spankings!"

"But, but...!" Kin's eyes swelled up, glistening as she looked up at him. "Didn't I do a good job?"

"I.. um, ah..." Naruto faltered slightly as he stared back into those pleading black eyes.

"You do realize she's absolutely faking those tears, right?" Temari noted blandly as she pulled her fan up and covered her wicked smile. "Just to try and get you to give in and give her what she wants."

"Dammit." Kin growled as she twisted around and glared, angrily at Temari. "Why do you have to be such a...?"

"Because," she slipped the fan out, tapping it lightly atop Kin's head for a moment before it was angrily pushed away by Kin, "You're not the only bitch here, Kin-_chan_."

"Kin just almost died. Can you two please just _try _to get along, please?" Naruto asked, looking pleadingly between the two of them.

Kin and Temari took a moment to look each other up and down, appraising before they both answered in unison. "No."

Naruto's face darkened for a moment, before suddenly brightening. "Fine then. Sunshine-chan gets the spankings and Kin-chan has to watch. That way everything works out."

"... How the hell does that work out?" Temari demanded as Kin gave an emphatic nod of agreement.

"Yeah!"

"Because, now I have a way of punishing you both at once!" Naruto crowed triumphantly and pointed his finger at the two of them in victory. "Ha! Take that! The awesome Naruto Uzumaki triumphs again!"

"You know..." Temari lightly tapped her lower lip with her fan as her eyes looked speculatively at Kin. "If she enjoys it so much, I suppose I could find a way to enjoy myself..."

"Mmm and I do have a very, very good imagination," Kin quickly picked up, nodding as she leaned forward, her breath lightly teasing against Naruto's neck as his face suddenly flushed crimson. "Haven't you heard the way I just... moooooooan, Naruto-sama?"

"Hot, slick, glistening... writhing softly..." Temari casually trailed her fan down, bringing it along the top then onto her bare shoulders. "Our bodies so hot, so eager..."

Naruto made faint strangling sounds as his face turned an even brighter red, struggling desperately to make some kind of semblance of words.

"So... Won't you... punish us, Na... ru... to... saaaaaaaaa-ma?" Kin drew out every little syllable with a half lidded smile rising across her lips.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto fell back, scrambling away as he started at the pair with wide, wary eyes, his breath hammering in short, fast breaths.

"Heh." Temari snapped her fan open and before raising a brow. "You seem awfully... red over there, Naruto-sama... Is there something the matter?"

"Maybe he's coming down with a fever?" Kin asked thoughtfully as she lightly tapped the side of her mouth. "We better get him out of those clothes and into bed..."

"Might have to break out the restraints, just to make sure he stays there," Temari agreed with a smirk.

Eyes wide, Naruto made a quick sign and suddenly he vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced by a falling door. A rather familiar door in fact.

When they turned their heads, they caught a bright glimpse of orange pants vanishing out of the now empty door frame.

Temari took one look at Kin before suddenly bursting out into laughter as she fell onto her back.

Kin broke into a smirk, and chuckled lightly herself. Then, she froze as a slowly came to a realization. An instant later, she broke into a stream of colorful curses.

"What's wrong this time?" Temari asked with a hint of exasperation as she calmed down and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I didn't get my spanking!"

-o-o-o-

Jiraiya took a moment to blink as he watched his apprentice slam the door shut behind him with wide, panicked eyes. Then he shook his head and sighed softly as he quietly resumed packing up. "You know, you really should stop letting them scare you so much, brat."

"But…!" Naruto glanced around, his eyes wide before he suddenly pointed straight at him. "YOU! This is all _your_ fault!"

"It's nice you think so, but I doubt it," Jiraiya stated with a bemused drawl as he continued to seal up his thinks. "And you should really get packing; we're leaving soon."

"Liar!" he declared without skipping a beat. "Only Kin was a pervert before you came along!"

Jiraiya paused a moment, blinking slightly, before he tilted his head to the side, a grin suddenly split his face and he quickly produced a notebook. "Oooooh, do tell!"

"I mentioned… doing that thing Kin really likes to Sunshine and making Kin watch so I could punish them both," Naruto said with a bright blush creeping up his cheeks. "And, then they just…"

He shrugged helplessly, his face blushing brightly before he glared at Jiraiya as the man suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Naruto growled back at the man.

"Kid… let me guess, they went and made it sound like they'd enjoy it in oh so… interesting ways?" Jiraiya waggled his eyebrows back at Naruto and chuckled as the boy blushed further. "Thought so. They were using Kunoichi tactics 101; turn it back on them in a seductive manner. Every kunoichi learns that stuff in the Academy."

"But..." Naruto's mouth opened as he stared back at Jiraiya in disbelief.

"Didn't they teach you to watch out for it?" Jiraiya arched a brow as Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I might've... been absent that day?" Naruto said sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jiraiya paused and arched a brow back at him. "And exactly how often were you... absent?"

"... Often enough to have a specialized response squad?" Naruto shrugged slightly and grinned nervously.

"... Of course you did," Jiraiya sighed softly and gave Naruto a flat look.

"Well, I did spend a lot more time in class those first six months," Naruto admitted with a wince. "But it was sooooo boring!"

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you survived this long, I really do," Jiraiya muttered softly and shook his head. "So, I take it that she's doing better?"

"She wanted a spanking," Naruto said with a huff and a grumble.

"You are definitely the oddest kid I know," Jiraiya shook his head and sighed slightly as he rubbed his face. "So many guys would _kill_ to be in your position." He paused a moment, glancing with a half worried expression on his face. "Are you one of those blue boy types?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment before a half remembered conversation immediately made him flush and glare back at him. "NO!"

"Not that there's anything wrong with it, of course," Jiraiya said quickly as he held up his hands. "It's just… girls throwing themselves at you and you turn and run away..."

"I like girls!" Naruto growled back at him, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I've been trying to get a date with Sakura-chan since forever!"

"... And it's not just you trying to get her to be your beard?" Jiraiya clarified as he tilted his head to the side.

Naruto's non-verbal growl was more than answer enough as Jiraiya reached down and lightly ruffled his hair. "Just making sure... because that's what people will think."

For a moment, Naruto blinked then stared at him, his mouth suddenly dropping. "But, but, but... if I do that, everyone will think I'm a pervert!"

"Let me impart upon you one of the greatest bits of wisdom there is, my young student..." Jiraiya raised his hand, an expression of grave severity upon his features. "Everyone... is a pervert."

"Liar!"

"Nope, everyone is." Jiraiya nodded his head sagely, before pausing. "Well, except for the ones who have are completely asexual, but those don't count."

"Ha! You just admitted you were wrong!" Naruto stated triumphantly.

"Look, kid. Everyone has a degree of a pervert in them. Some more so than others," he said as he waggled his eyebrows back at him. "You're male and you're going to be constantly surrounded by pretty girls that are going to become some very sexy women. If you keep running from them every time they try to do something a bit perverted, they'll assume you just don't like women."

"But, but... I... Then they'll think I'm like _you_!" Naruto said with a look of horror on his face.

"Do you like girls?" Jiraiya asked bluntly.

"Yes!"

"Then be willing to show it. And for the kami's sake, give that girl her damned spankings already. She just almost died to protect you. She deserves a reward," Jiraiya said with a roll of his eyes as he lightly pushed the boy towards the door. "You need to start showing some of that crazy confidence you have everywhere else."

"But..."

"And for the love of all that's right in the world, take your blonde girlfriend on a date when we get back!" Jiraiya firmly pushed him out of the room. "Now, go finish packing and see to your girls."

"She's not my girlfriend!"


	28. Chapter 28

"So, I noticed you haven't been working the shop much, lately," Inoichi Yamanaka stated simply as he took a seat across from his daughter.

Ino blinked slightly as she stared at her father for a moment. "… What?"

"You haven't been working the shop. You know, your mother's flower shop?" he said in way of clarification as he stared back at her, neutrally.

"Oh. Yeah, I've been training a lot," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "No big."

"Really?" There was no small amount of skepticism in his voice as he arched a brow back at her. "Because I've been seeing Shikamaru and Chouji down at the restaurants and laying about pretty often."

"… Those lazy little finks! They told me they were training!" Ino fumed, her fingers clenching. "When I get my hands on them…! They thought my last batch was bad?! Ohhhh, I'll get them but good!"

Inoichi blinked slightly as he stared at Ino, obviously not having expected his daughter's reaction. "Um, Ino-chan, what _have_ you been doing?"

"Training, I just told you," Ino repeated with a flash of irritation moving across her face as she glared lightly at her father.

"But I just told you that your team…"

"Is full of lazy bastards," she stated flatly as she crossed her arms about her chest. "So I have to go get training elsewhere."

"… Elsewhere?" He wasn't sure why he felt a cold, dripping trickle of doom moving down his spine at the words, frowning lightly. "Where exactly are you getting training, Ino?"

"The crazy lady from the second stage of the exams and the ANBU lady with purple hair that likes to cut people up," she responded with a shrug. "They're bored since Naruto-kun's out of town."

"… Wait." That cold drip turned into a sudden, ice cold waterfall, fed fresh from a glacier. "You're getting training from Anko and Yuugao?!"

"Yup, time for me to go meet up with them now," she hopped up, smiling brightly and gave him a jaunty wave. "Have a good day at work!"

Inoichi stared for a moment, as he watched the way his daughter vanished out the door, before another bit of information finally settled into his mind. "Wait… Naruto-kun?!"

-o-o-o-

"Ibiki. I want this one."

Ibiki Morino blinked slightly as he looked up at a grim faced Inoichi and lightly tilted his head to the side. "… And why the hell would I let you? Thought you were done with this side of T&I?"

"Because I just found out my daughter is getting training from Anko and Yuugao," Inoichi stated flatly as he stared back at Ibiki. "And she called The Uzumaki 'Naruto-kun'."

There was, of course, only one 'The Uzumaki' in Konoha. During its founding it had been Mito, the wife of the Shodai Hokage. Later it had been Kushina. Now, that distinction had passed onto Naruto.

"What's the problem? He's an interesting brat. Might suck at stealing answers but damned if I've ever seen someone turn an atmosphere into a complete one eighty as fast as he can," Ibiki said simply, pointedly ignoring the implications of the first part of Inoichi's statement.

"It means my daughter is now interested in a boy. An actual boy, with boy parts, unlike the Uchiha," Inoichi stated for clarification. "An actual boy with actual boy hormones."

"Ah," Ibiki smirked slightly back at his older subordinate. "Sucks to be you."

"And you're not going to say anything about Anko and Yuugao training my daughter?" Inoichi's irritation was audible as he lightly glared back at the head of his department.

"I already knew about it," he shrugged his shoulders before pushing a button on his desk. "Haruno."

Instantly a familiar head of pink hair popped out of the door to the office. "Yes, Morino-san? Ah! Hello, Yamanaka-san!"

"Sakura?" Inoichi blinked, then blinked again, staring at the girl. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping Morino-san organize his non-sensitive files," Sakura paused a moment before sending a mild glare at the smirking man. "His clerical filing system was positively atrocious."

"Yes, yes, some of us have actual work to do instead of worrying about where the requisition files go," Ibiki waved his hand dismissively. "And besides, now I have you here to do that."

"How anyone found anything in that mess you called a filing system is beyond me," Sakura said with a grumble.

"They were organized perfectly fine. It was all by blood stain," Ibiki stated with a completely straight face.

"I don't even want to think about why that finger was in there," Sakura said with a light grumble.

"Oh, so that's where Morisato's finger went?" Inoichi couldn't help but comment.

"She's pretty good about organizing things. Picks up things quite quick," Ibiki noted with a shrug. "She just sucks with people."

Sakura glared at Ibiki but held her tongue.

"She is getting better with her temper, though," he admitted with a slight smirk. "She was about ready to physically assault people for a comment like that when I first took her in. Went berserk in a spar with your daughter."

Sakura flushed bright right, her eyes immediately dropping down to her feet.

Inoichi blinked slightly. "… But Ino wasn't in the hospital for anything like that."

"She wasn't," Ibiki agreed with a smirk and a nod towards Sakura. "Your little girl put her in there."

For a moment Inoichi just stood there, blinking as he tried to process exactly what it was Ibiki said. "Ino… _My_ Ino, put Sakura in the hospital?"

"Pinky here rather forced her to do it," Ibiki agreed serenely and nodded towards Sakura. "Of course, considering what your girl did to her… looks like we've got another sadist in the making."

"… I don't want to know, do I?" Inoichi asked rhetorically as he slowly rubbed his face. "This just gets more and more complicated."

"There's a storm coming," Ibiki stated simply, not even glancing towards Sakura as he spoke. "All of the veterans can feel it. And I have a feeling that in the end it's going to be these rookies right in the heart of it all."

"I hope you're wrong, Ibiki. I truly hope you're wrong," Inoichi said softly as his own eyes stared blankly past Ibiki, as it went unspoken he hoped he was wrong as well.

"Either way, we need to get these brat's whipped into shape," Ibiki said with a smirk, suddenly changing the mood entirely. "Won't do to have us looking like a bunch of idiots out there on the field, now will it?"

Wordlessly Inoichi nodded his head before eying Sakura critically. "You've got a full schedule today, don't you, Ibiki?"

"You volunteering to put Pinkie here through some training?"

"I was thinking... she needs proper... evaluation." Inoichi said simply.

Sakura felt a cold shiver running down her spine as Ibiki barked off a laugh and nodded viciously in agreement. "That she does. Well, Pinkie, I'll leave you in his perfectly capable hands."

She just knew this was gonna suck.

-o-o-o-

"Home at last!" Naruto crowed eagerly as he practically bounced up towards the gate.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask for him to show at least a little restraint?" Temari asked rhetorically as she lightly rolled her fan around her hand in a lazy manner.

"Entirely," Kin agreed with a nod and a shrug of her shoulders as she made certain her mask was pulled up over her nose. "Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama."

"So I remember," Temari sighed slightly and shook her head as she unconsciously fingered the engraved collar at her throat.

"Now, now… cute little spoils should be seen, not heard," Tsunade said with a smirk as she appeared behind them. "You wouldn't want to get your Master in trouble, would you?"

"Really, Tsunade-sama, there's no need to be so mean to them," Shizune protested before glaring lightly at the woman. "After all, they're not the ones that drug women and leave them in the hands of a known pervert. Naked."

"Niiiiiinja," Tsunade countered with a smug look. "And it worked, though he probably had to keep his groping to a minimum."

"I was a complete and total gentleman," Jiraiya grumbled as he glared back at Tsunade.

"If you were, I'm sure you're cursing lost opportunities," Tsunade said with a smirk. "Though I doubt it."

Shizune blushed crimson, staring at her feet as she shuffled along.

"Yes, it was quite the missed opportunity. Shizune-chan is such a wonderful example of womanhood," Jiraiya agreed as he threw a wink at Shizune and continued. "It must be horrible, knowing that you have to use your apprentice because you can't do it yourself anymore."

Tsunade immediately twitched at that, sending a baleful glare back at Jiraiya.

"Something the matter, princess?" he asked entirely too innocently for her tastes.

"No, no, just thinking about the new renovations all the hot springs and bath houses are going to need," she responded sweetly. "All those old holes that need to be boarded up and all of those walls that need to be strengthened and raised a good five feet. We have to defend them against perverts, after all."

Jiraiya paused for a moment, his eyes narrowed into slits before he slowly rubbed his hands together. "So, we're going to play that game, are we, princess?"

Temari glanced over at a suddenly groaning Shizune. "We don't want to know, do we?"

"No, no you don't," Shizune agreed with a sad shake of her head. "It'll destroy what little illusion remains of them as great and noble shinobi."

"Go ahead and tell me then. Mine already ground itself into dust," Kin noted with a smirk.

"Funny," Tsunade stated flatly as she eyed the girls and snorted softly. "I should put you through medic nin training just for that."

"With my control?" Kin looked back at Tsunade incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Do you want me to kill someone?"

"… Hmmm…" Tsunade rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she glanced over at Jiraiya.

"They'd never go for it. They'd demand the best, not just some 'half-trained apprentice,'" Jiraiya said sadly and shook his head.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right," she admitted with a sour twist of her lips and sighed softly. "Oh, well. We'll eventually come up with an appropriately believable accident."

"Whatever you say, princess," Jiraiya agreed with a bemused smirk pulling over his lips.

"Halt! State your…" There was a pause in the chunin at the gate's orders as he realized who he was staring at. "Jiraiya-sama…? And… Tsunade-sama?!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's the old pervert and granny. Can we get in already?" Naruto demanded impatiently.

"Tch, relax already, you impatient little brat," Tsunade muttered a bit and sighed as she glared back at the boy who scowled back at her, then turned to the gate guard. "Tsunade Senju, returning as requested by the jounin council."

"Ah, right!" the chunin fumbled a moment before quickly bowing to the group and stepping away from the gate. "They're expecting you."

Tsunade glanced questioningly towards Jiraiya, who shrugged and responded, "I sent a toad ahead of us."

"Ah, then let's not keep them waiting, neh?" Tsunade chuckled softly before frowning just a bit. "… They're not going to make me wear the hat, are they?"

"It is part of the job," Jiraiya noted neutrally.

"… but it clashes with my favorite uniform!" Tsunade grumbled slightly, before brightening. "Well, you know what that means!"

"Time for me and Naruto to make like shinobi. Cya!" Jiraiya agreed before vanishing in a puff of smoke and dragging Naruto along with him.

"Hrmph, after all these years and the idiot still runs away at the slightest mention of me taking him shopping with me," Tsunade said with a note of irritation. "It wasn't _that _bad."

A toad suddenly appeared in front of them, bearing a scroll it tossed up to Tsunade before vanishing.

"… He didn't," Tsunade said incredulously before carefully unrolling the visibly aged scrolled and stared at the writing it contained. "He did. That idiot actually did it."

_Tsunade-hime,_

_If you're reading this the thing I feared most of all has come to pass and you were about to try and drag me off for another shopping trip. Please forgive me for, while I do enjoy seeing you in all those outfits, especially that cute little yukata that barely fit you, you nearly crushed my spine making me carry all those clothes!_

_I like my spine where it is, thank you very much! _

_Jiraiya, the awesome toad-nin!_

"… I'm going to kill him," Tsunade stated simply as she fought down her blush. "Slowly, painfully and crushing that thing he calls a spine into a fine powder."

Shizune peaked over her shoulder, blinking slightly. "… cute little yukata, Tsunade-sama?"

"… Shut up, Shizune."

-o-o-o-

"Whew, we made it," Jiraiya sighed in relief as they appeared in front of Naruto's apartment before grinning widely. "My secret evade shopping trip technique was a success!"

"… What's with you and Kakashi-sensei and shopping?" Naruto stared back at Jiraiya, blinking in confusion.

"One of us, most likely you…"

"Hey!"

"… Would have said something stupid and gotten them pissed at us even more so than they are for us refusing to go with them," Jiraiya stated simply. "And we both would have suffered."

"Hrmph," Naruto crossed his arms about his chest and glared back at Jiraiya. "You're crazy…"

"Think about how annoying they can be as is," Jiraiya paused a moment to allow Naruto to recall the experience. "Now, imagine them being about ten times or so worse."

Naruto's brow furrowed and he looked back at Jiraiya before shaking his head. "I don't believe you. Besides… can't I just punish them for it if they try?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to correct the boy, then paused, recalling just what the boy's situation was in regards to Temari and Kin. "Well, with your girls, yes. Though there's still the princess to deal with and she you can't."

"Granny's your problem, though, not mine," Naruto said with a smug smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms triumphantly across his chest.

Jiraiya stared back at him before pausing a moment and smirking at Naruto. "Ah, but your little blonde Yamanaka isn't!"

Naruto groaned softly, "Ino doesn't really like me! She just thinks she does for some stupid reason!"

"… You're an idiot." Jiraiya stated bluntly and shook his head.

Naruto just glared back at him, "And you don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you're just being an idiot," Jiraiya declared firmly as he glared at Naruto. "And I do believe I already gave you an _order_ on what you're supposed to do with her."

"… What the Hell?!" Naruto stared at Jiraiya, his mouth hanging agape, "You're _ordering_ me to go on a date with her?!"

"As you're too dumb to do it yourself, yes," he agreed with a nod and crossed his arms about his chest. "And you've got the money to, so don't even try weaseling your way out of it!"

"She likes Sasuke," Naruto repeated angrily. "What is so hard about you understanding that? Sa-su-ke! She and Sakura have been fighting over him for _years_! This just some fad for her."

"I know women. Not a fad," Jiraiya countered in turn.

"You're a pervert who peeps on women in the baths. That's not knowing women," Naruto growled back and glared at Jiraiya.

"Hmph! Super pervert, thank you very much!" Jiraiya corrected before giving the boy a look. "And I happen to know plenty about women!"

"Liar," Naruto stated flatly.

"I do!" Jiraiya insisted as his look started to grow into a glare.

"Which is why Granny always wants to beat you into a smear in the ground."

"Tsunade is a completely different and unique case," he said defensively. "I've known her since before your parents were even born."

"Right," Naruto just snorted slightly and shook his head.

"Thankfully you shouldn't have to deal with that kind of issue," Jiraiya continued as he ignored Naruto. "She knows your situation and she's still interested. She's smart, she's determined, and she's going to be a damned looker. What more do you _want_ kid?"

"I want...!" Naruto opened his mouth to respond before frowning slightly. Did he really want Sakura anymore? She was just... "I want to be Hokage."

It was a lame finish and they both knew it as Jiraiya gave the kid a look. "That's nice, now go find the girl and ask her on a date."

"But...! What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked suddenly, desperately.

"Your teammate? You ever asked her on a date?" Jiraiya questioned casually.

"Yes!"

"She ever said yes?"

"... No," Naruto admitted with slumped shoulders.

"Did she ever blush when she did it, or just get angry and tell you off and/or hit you?"

"She only really blushes if Sasuke's involved," Naruto admitted before frowning lightly. "What's that have to do with anything?!"

"Yeah, it means to give up on her, at least for a while. She's not interested, which is all the more reason to go on a date with a girl who _is_ interested."

"But..."

"Date!"

"I...!"

"DATE!"

"Don't...!"

"_DATE!_"

Naruto paused a moment and just glared up at Jiraiya, only to find the man's arms crossed about his chest and standing resolutely before him.

"... Dammit."

"And make sure you bring her something nice. Jewelry would be best since she already works at a flower shop." Jiraiya nodded his head and rummaged around his vest before pulling out a slim jewelry case. "This will do nicely."

Cautiously Naruto opened up the case to find a slim, elegant silver chain bracelet and then blinked in surprise. "But... wait a minute! You planned this!"

"... Of course I did. By the way, never leave your wallet unsupervised around a better ninja than you are," Jiraiya agreed before pulling out a piece of paper. "Your reservations are here. You can pick up your outfit here, and, for kami's sake, please be early."

"But, but but...!"

"And don't worry about reimbursing me. That over stuffed wallet of yours paid for this, just don't forget to tip the serving staff," Jiraiya stated as he handed Naruto a noticeably smaller wallet. "I'd also recommend getting a manlier wallet."

"Gama-chan! Noooooo! He was so nice and full of life! You bastard!" Naruto clutched his wallet to his chest and stared in horror at the toad-shaped wallet.

"Best get used to money being this way now. Easy come, easy go, it is the will of kami." Jiraiya said sagely. "So, best to spend it on fine food, fine clothes and fine women," He paused a moment before smirking. "And when you're older, fine wine."

Naruto was less than understanding.

-o-o-o-

"Yo."

Ino blinked slightly and stared at the smirking form of Anko lazily leaning against the side of the building. "Um, I'm not running late or something, am I?"

"Nope, training's canceled today," Anko said as her smirk only grew in size.

"... Why does that worry me?" Ino wondered aloud as she warily glanced around. "I don't have to worry about something like you deciding to spend the rest of the day randomly throwing dango sticks at me again, do I?"

"Well, I _was_ going to ask if you wanted to come with me to the brat's welcome back party, but, if you'd rather do that, I'm game!" Anko grinned back at Ino.

"Naruto's back?!" Ino's eyes lit up immediately. "When did he get back? Where is he? Does my hair look all right? Oh, kami, I don't have on any makeup!"

"Damn, when you get it, you go full hog, don't you, princess?" Anko laughed out loud and shook her head. "No wonder Inoichi's going spare."

"Daddy will get over it," Ino waved her hand dismissively. "I mean, he never got worked up by me going after Sasuke, right?"

Anko paused a moment, her face twisting in expression for a moment, before suddenly bursting out into more gut busting laughter. "Ahahahahaha! Damn, I don't know why I never thought about teaching you little mini-nin earlier. I've never laughed so damned much before!"

"What's so funny this time?" Ino frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion, before quickly shaking her head and stomping her foot lightly. "Never mind! Where's Naruto?!"

"Oh, relax and keep your panties on," Anko grinned at her. "I want to watch Inoichi squirm a lot more before he surrenders to the inevitable."

Ino blushed a bright crimson as she stared back at Anko. "Dammit, don't you have any shame?!"

"I left it in my other jacket," Anko said with a shrug and a grin. "It clashed with this sexy body of mine."

"You're impossible! Do I have to track Naruto down myself?" Ino paused a moment before frowning. "You know what? He's probably at home."

"Doubtful." Anko grinned back at her, her eyes shining.

"... You know something."

"Yup."

"... And you're not going to tell me."

"And spoil my fun?"

Ino groaned and slumped forward slightly. "And I have to go with you in order to find out what."

"And who says I can't teach?"Anko crowed and laughed as she ruffled Ino's hair. "Come on, let's go! Onwards! For my great amusement."

"... My life used to be so much simpler," Ino noted with a groan as she none-the-less followed after Anko.


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto looked at the scene before him with a look that bordered somewhere between absolute horror and supreme loathing and somehow never managed to lose the extreme strength of either.

"I have to _what_?!" Naruto shouted as he stared from the stuffy-looking shinobi armed with a tape measure and what looked like thin, miniature senbon.

"We're here to get you measured up so we can have your looking like a proper young man instead of an eye sore for your date," the stuffy shinobi said simply as he deftly cracked the tape measure like a whip at Naruto's hand when the boy tried to tug at a part of the outfit. "No squirming."

There was another glare sent at Jiraiya, who ignored it with a roll of his eyes. "It's all about learning to blend in, brat. Not just down in the gutters but also among the rich, the noble, the refined, and those who think they are."

"I'm a fighter! Not, not a broody peacock!" Naruto quickly protested. "That's what we have Sasuke for!"

Jiriaya stifled a snort of amusement as he shook his head while the tailor chuckled softly. "Less than you know, kid. Way less than you know."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion before scowling again. "Have you even seen Sasuke?! He's all 'Hn' this and glare that!"

"You know, when you finally realize the truth, I'm going to laugh," Jiraiya stated mysteriously, his eyes glittering. "Oh, how I will laugh."

"You and half the shinobi forces," the tailor agreed with a chuckle. "The rest of them will be wondering why we're laughing."

"Huh?" Naruto stared in confusion at the conversation.

"Oh, you'll see," Jiraiya said mysteriously as his eyes glittered mischievously. "You'll see."

-o-o-o-

There were always times where words failed to properly sum up the sheer reaction a person could experience due to a specific stimulus. Ino Yamanaka was experiencing such a reaction as she stared in sheer, open mouthed shock, summed up by a slurring mumble of syllables, "Wha-ahuh?!"

Anko was smirking as she pushed the girl into the boutique, her eyes shining with barely constrained mirth as she rubbed her hands together. "Fufufufufu! Now, my young apprentice… it has come time for you to truly take my entertainment to the next level!"

Instantly, Ino's eyes snapped back up to Anko's face as she flushed lightly and glared at the woman. "I am _not_ your apprentice! And I don't exist for your amusement!"

"Yes, you do," Anko countered brightly as she held up a piece of paper. "I won you for a week in poker."

"… What?!" Ino grabbed the paper from Anko's hand and scanned it quickly before her face flushed even brighter. "I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"That's nice, but in the meantime come, my little minion! We have preparations to do! And first…!" Anko's grin only grew in size as she spread her arms wide.

"… First?" Ino asked warily as she glanced around her and then blinked back at Anko.

"First, make over!"

"… Really?" Ino blinked, then perked up visibly as she looked at Anko hopefully.

"Really, really!" Anko agreed, nodding her head eagerly as she rubbed her hands together. "Would I lie to you about something like that?!"

"Yes," Ino agreed without a moment's hesitation.

"My precious student wounds me!" Anko sighed dramatically, clutching her hand over her heart, before giggling softly. "Don't you trust your wise and learned sensei?"

"As soon as I get one, I'll let you know," Ino stated in a complete deadpan. "So… makeover?"

"… Hrmph, if I wasn't going to be enjoying the end result of this so much, I'd be changing my mind right now. You're lucky I'll get more enjoyment out of this than I would out of denying you, princess." Anko stuck her tongue out childishly at Ino.

"I know somehow there's going to be something in this to make me regret it, but…." Ino glanced around the boutique for a moment before grinning. "I might as well try to enjoy it as much as I can."

"That's the spirit!" Anko agreed with a grin. "Now come along, my little dress up doll! Time to get you all decked out."

"… I am not a doll!"

-o-o-o-

"It fit?" Jiraiya asked curiously as he looked at where Naruto was glaring at him in an elegant red and black outfit.

"Yes," Naruto said curtly.

"Good, now on to colognes!"

"… I _hate_ you."

-o-o-o-

"Does it fit?" Anko asked curiously as she peeked over and eyed the pale blue dress that hugged Ino's body. "Not bad, not bad."

"Mhm… it looks good," Ino agreed with a nod.

"Maybe pile?"

"Maybe pile," Ino agreed with a perky nod. "Next?"

"Oooh, I have this nice black leather and mesh…"

"… Save that for the bitch. I'm not the kinky one," Ino said with a slight blush. "Besides, this is for a date, remember?"

"Oh, fu. You're no fun," Anko pouted lightly before pulling out a piece of black silk. "The kunoichi's best friend next?"

"Oooh, the little black dress!" Ino quickly nodded her head before pausing, "Wait, I don't want to look too eager…"

"It's the brat. It'd go over his head."

"Better to save it for a special occasion."

"More special than your first date?"

"Isn't that implied in what I said?" Ino huffed slightly.

"Ah, right, save it for that _special_ night," Anko agreed with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Ino blushed crimson and looked away, though she refused to stutter.

"Fufufufu! Aw, my cute little student is growing up so fast!" Anko mimed wiping a tear from her eye.

"I've only known you for a couple of months!"

"And look at how you've grown!" Anko agreed before pausing and rubbing her chin a moment, glancing down at her chest. "Though, admittedly, you probably won't ever be able to compare to the magnificence that is me, but really, who outside the Hyuuga can?"

"… Grrrrr…" Ino growled back at her with a gnashing of her teeth.

"Relax. If he was interested in that kind of stuff, he would've been all over Kurenai's girl," Anko waved her hand dismissively and then chuckled.

"I will get you, one of these days," Ino promised.

"Sure, sure. Next dress, then?" Anko asked cheerfully.

"... I wanna try the black one first."

"Fufufufufu! Of course you do."

-o-o-o-

"How're the shoes?" Jiraiya asked curiously as he glanced back at Naruto.

"... Stiff, uncomfortable and shoe-like?" Naruto half whined as he pouted at Jiraiya. "Why can't I wear my usual...?"

"No," Jiraiya responded swiftly and firmly with a shake of his head. "You are going on a date, you will dress appropriately!"

"This isn't even a real date!"

"Yes, it is, and you will make sure that girl enjoys herself and your company!"

"... You're insane, you know that?" Naruto stared back at Jiraiya for a moment. "Completely and utterly insane."

"... Just walk around in those shoes for a bit. They'll get more comfortable the longer you wear them."

-o-o-o-

"Shoes?" Anko asked with a slight arch of the brow.

"Are you kidding me? With this dress?" Ino stared back at Anko for a moment. "I know you have an underdeveloped sense of fashion..."

"Hey!"

"I mean, the size of those things on your chest has _got _to cut off some of the blood flow to your brain..."

"Grrrrrrr!"

"But even you should be able to tell those straps are _completely_ wrong for this dress!"

"I think I have some straps that will look just _perfect_ around your throat," Anko said sweetly as her eyes narrowed. "They'll be very helpful in getting your face to match that wine colored dress.

Ino blinked a moment as Anko's word's registered before quickly holding up her hands in front of her. "Oh no, I've got a horrible complexion for that! I'd get all splotchy and stuff!"

"That's what concealer is for, my cute little student," Anko stated simply as she took a step towards Ino.

"Um, um... it'll ruin the date? Yeah! Can't go ruining Naruto-kun's date night, right?" Ino asked quickly as she quickly picked up a pair of shoes, seemingly at random. "Plus, think of the shoes! You don't want to subject them to something like that, right?"

Anko's eyes narrowed into slits as she none-the-less glanced at the plethora of shoes surrounding them. Reluctantly, she straightened up and simply glared at Ino, "You're lucky there are so many innocent bystanders, princess. We'll pick this up_ later._"

"Right, later," Ino nodded in agreement before muttering under her breath. "Much, much later."

"Not _that_ much later," Anko disagreed with a sweet voice. "We still have training in the morning."

"… Curses," Ino muttered sourly.

-o-o-o-

"Are we going to accessorize?" the shinobi with the tape measure asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to respond, only to quickly shut it when he felt Naruto's glare hit him. "I think my little student here is reaching the limit."

"Depends, do you want me to send clone patrols to every bath house in a ten mile radius to warn them about you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"But, but..! My research!" Jiraiya protested quickly.

"My dignity!" Naruto growled back.

"Dignity is overrated. Research lasts longer! Dignity doesn't keep you warm on those long, lonely nights," Jiraiya countered as his eyes took on a distant look, a slight line of drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

"… Ugh!" Naruto quickly took a step away from him. "That's just…! Ugh!"

"Keep living in denial, young shinobi. It creeps up on you faster that way. Heh, heh, heh!" Jiraiya chuckled menacingly as his eyes gleamed.

-o-o-o-

"Now, accessories!" Ino chirped eagerly as she rubbed her hands together.

"Nothing gaudy," Anko stated firmly as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Ino huffed in irritation. "I am the queen of style and elegance!"

"Who sucks at seduction," Anko reminded her with a light grin.

"But I _always_ look good," Ino said, tilting her head back challengingly as she glared challengingly at Anko.

"Oh, really?" Anko's lips split into a creepy grin as she began to slowly chuckle. "Fu, fu, fu…"

"… I'm so going to regret saying that, aren't I?" Ino fought down the whimper that wanted to burst past her lips.

"Now, now, worry too much and it will start giving you wrinkles!" Anko's grin didn't dissipate in the least as she spoke.

"So, so going to regret it," Ino paused a moment, eying Anko thoughtfully.

"... You know I'm going to make you pay if you say it, so best to make sure it's worth it, princess."

"What, making comments about the eventual issues with sagging, back pain and stuff like that? I'd never _dream_ of it," Ino said with an overly sweet smile.

"Hrmph, well, at least you didn't chicken out, even if you will regret the day your great grandparents ever met," Anko admitted grudgingly before smiling cheerfully. "So, how about these earrings?"

-o-o-o-

Sakura blinked, then blinked again as she caught sight of a familiar head of blonde hair carefully walking down the street in a beautiful blue dress. "... Ino?"

Blinking slightly, Ino blushed a bit and offered up a light wave. "Oh, hey, Sakura."

"Where are you going all dressed up like that?" There was a pause before Sakura smiled slyly and winked at her. "You got a hot date you didn't tell me about?"

"Um, actually I didn't even know about it until a couple of hours ago," Ino said as her blush grew slightly in intensity.

Sakura blinked and then blinked again. "Wait, what?! You have a date?!"

"... What did you think, I just dressed up to make everyone think I did?" Ino glared lightly back at Sakura as her fingers clenched back into fists.

"Well..." Sakura shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Um..."

"Now, now girls, you can wait until tomorrow to have your rematch," Anko interjected cheerfully. "I spent too much time getting princess here ready for her date with the brat for you to go and ruin all that work."

There was a pause before suddenly her smile grew fixed, as the shadows grew across her face. "Am I clear?"

Sakura instinctively shrank away from the frightening expression as Ino shivered involuntarily. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Dammit, you're scary enough as it was before! Where the hell did you learn to do that?!" Ino whined slightly as she flinched at the look.

"A friend of mine in ANBU," Anko said cheerfully, her expression instantly melting back to bright and cheery.

"Wait..." Sakura paused a moment, before turning her stare back to Ino. "You said the brat was... Naruto? You're going on a date with Naruto?!"

"Um, yes?" Ino glanced towards Anko, who just grinned back at her. "Unless this is just her idea of a twisted and evil joke. Which I really wouldn't put past her but I think she's being legit right now."

"Oh, how my cute little student wounds me! However will I recover?" Anko mock swooned before rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Well, besides an extra ten minutes of being my walking senbon target."

"Naruto's back and nobody told me?!" Sakura stared back at Ino before the rest of things caught up with her mind. "And the first thing he's doing is going on a date with you!?"

"Well, in his defense, we're not giving them a choice in the matter," Anko agreed with a grin. "But, if it makes you feel any better, your third teammate is probably going to end up waking up anytime now since Tsunade-sama went to the hospital about an hour or so ago."

"Sasuke-kun's going to wake up!?" Sakura's eyes widened before grinning triumphantly at Ino. "Well, since you're going on a date with Naruto that means all the more Sasuke-kun for me! See you!"

As Ino blinked slightly as she watched Sakura run away. "Ok."

"... Ok?" Anko asked as she was visibly struggling to not burst into laughter.

"What were you expecting me to do?" Ino blinked slightly in confusion. "I mean, I'm not _that_ bad."

Anko couldn't fight it any longer as she leaned back and exploded with laughter.

-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed with a happy sigh of relief as she burst into the room and saw her teammate sitting up in the bed.

"... Sakura," Sasuke nodded slightly towards her before frowning a bit and looking around worriedly. "Where's Naruto? Is he alright? The last thing I remember..." She frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Itachi...!"

"Naruto's fine," Sakura said quickly before frowning slightly. "Why wouldn't he be? I mean, he's being a jerk by going out on a date with Ino instead of coming here to make sure you're all right, but..."

"... Wait, what?" Sasuke's eyes snapped onto Sakura with a frighteningly focused intensity.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably beneath the attention. "I know, it's rude of him, but he's, well, Naruto. He's an idiot. And Ino's..." She stopped there, struggling for the words.

"... Naruto... and Ino?" Sasuke repeated, her stare blunted with disbelief. "But I thought..."

"You're still so much cooler than Naruto, Sasuke-kun, but this does mean that you don't have to worry about Ino..." Sakura paused as Sasuke quickly started to move out of bed. "Wait, should you be moving yet? Are you even released!?"

"Back off, Sakura," Sasuke growled, her mind flashing back to the cold, bored disinterest Itachi had shown her, her last memories before being _dismissed_ in favor of _Naruto_.

It burned of anger, jealousy and fear. A dark, rotten flame that pulsed through her veins. Then the sudden, searing pain of the seal on her back flaring to life brought her back to reality.

"Ah!" Instinctively Sasuke grabbed the back of her neck, hissing softly as she clenched her eyes tightly shut.

"Sasuke!" Instantly Sakura reached out towards Sasuke, only to have her hand batted away with an angry glare.

"I said back _off_!" Sasuke hissed, her eyes flashing crimson as Sakura suddenly found herself staring into spinning, half mature sharingan eyes.

Only she suddenly felt the stinging slap of Sakura's hand slapping out across her face, a surprising strength behind it knocking her face to the side. The shock of it stung more than the actual blow had, as suddenly Sasuke could see the fury in Sakura's eyes flashing through her mind again and again. She almost found herself doing the same back to Sakura, the movement begging to be unleashed, but something, most likely the fury dripping through Sakura's every little tremble, held her hand.

"I'm trying to help you!" Sakura glared, tears glistening in her eyes as she clenched her fingers back into her dress, digging into the crimson fabric as her eyes vanished beneath her pink bangs. "You... you, Naruto, Ino and Kakashi-sensei are all I have left! I don't want to lose you too!"

"I..." For a moment Sasuke's mouth went dry as she struggled to find the words, thinking back, trying, desperately to remember what she'd wanted someone to say to her. How she'd ached to have someone comfort her when her world turned into a broken pillar of dust.

"Just... remember that," Sakura said softly before she turned and suddenly she just shrank back, her voice growing soft, almost meek as the realization of what she'd just done settled in. "I... I need to go."

And with that Sasuke was suddenly left alone, staring at an empty frame with her cheek slowly turning a splotchy pink within the outline of a palm print, and a whispering sea of doubts and indecisions.

-o-o-o-

Temari glanced over at Kin, then towards Shizune before she saw a vaguely familiar crop of pink hair flashing through the hallways of the hospital in a brisk walk that bordered, barely, on the verge of a full out run. "Hey, isn't that...?"

"Hrm?" Kin turned her head towards where Sakura was quickly moving past them, tunnel vision preventing her from looking anywhere but straight ahead. "Oh, her."

"Her?" Shizune asked curiously as she glanced at the pink haired girl.

"One of Naruto-sama's teammates. The... boring one," Kin said blandly as she recalled her encounter with the girl.

"She's one of Naruto-kun's teammates?" Shizune blinked in surprise before frowning lightly. "Oh, my, she looks upset."

"I don't see why," Tsunade's voice cut in, irritation leaking into her words as she walked back up to the small group. "I just got finished pulling her sensei and other teammate out of that nasty little genjutsu coma of theirs."

"Are they all right?" Shizune asked her teacher questioningly.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Tsunade gave Shizune a reproachful look before grunting lightly, "Come on. There's one other team they want me to check on, then we can get out of here and get those two somewhere they won't cause trouble."

"You mean somewhere you can get some booze?" Temari noted with a slight smirk.

"Same difference," Tsunade said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now come on."

"We live to serve," Kin said with a bow while Temari and Tsunade both snorted in chorus.

"If that was true, the brat would be much happier," Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I don't know, I think at least Kin-chan tries," Shizune said thoughtfully as she lightly tapped her lower lip. "She's just too direct about it."

"He's started tying her up before he goes to bed at night," Temari agreed with a smirk of her own. "If she wasn't so frustrated, I think she'd be enjoying it."

"It's getting absolutely ridiculous," Kin muttered sourly as she crossed her arms over her stomach and scowled angrily.

"Might be a better idea to let him get more comfortable with the idea," Shizune said diplomatically as she opened up the door to their destination.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" The voice was almost shrieking as a kunai was immediately pointed straight at Temari as the room was revealed to have a visitor in addition to its patients, with Tenten glaring angrily at the blonde ex-Suna Nin.

"Following them?" Temari gestured vaguely towards Tsunade and Shizune before tilting her head to the side, "Who're you again?"

Kin snickered as a sudden twitch appeared in Tenten's right eye. "Huh, and here I thought Naruto-sama was the heart breaker. Sunshine, I never knew. Should I be afraid for my virtue?"

"You can't be afraid for what doesn't exist," Temari said sourly.

"You humiliated me and your teammate crippled mine!" Tenten growled, even as her face took on a slightly crimson flush.

"Well, that does narrow it down. Gaara usually killed people instead of just crippling them," Temari admitted as she tapped the side of her cheek in thought.

"Isn't she the girl you wiped the floor with right before Naruto-sama beat me?" Kin offered helpfully with an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh, right! The girl who thought it would be a good idea to used nothing but ranged weapons against a girl from Wind Country who carried around a giant fan on her back!" Temari struck her palm with a quick nod of her head. "I completely forgot about her!"

"... I'm right _here_!" Tenten growled.

"And I guess that Gaara did mess up that guy with those crazy eyebrows and he probably did the same to that white eyed pretty boy," Temari nodded her head thoughtfully.

"You mean that that guy with the crazy eyebrows and that white eyed pretty boy?" Kin asked as she pointed towards Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga, who were both sitting on hospital beds, staring at girls.

"Your brother is the reason Gai begged me to see what I could do to help his students 'regain their burning springtime of youth?'" Tsunade asked as she arched a brow, reminding the others of her presence.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tenten actually squeaked as she suddenly realized who was accompanying the kunoichi who had eliminated her from the exam. "But, what...!? How... why?!"

"No when and where?" Kin asked Temari with an all too innocent smile on her face.

"I think that's supposed to be here and now," Temari said dryly. "I thought she was supposed to be the slow one?"

"I was trying to make her feel better," Kin said unconvincingly.

"This is a most confusion situation," Lee spoke up as he glanced over at Neji. "Do you not agree?"

Neji snorted softly and shook his head. "It just shows what kind of ninja they really are."

"I think that was supposed to be an insult," Kin noted as she looked towards Neji, who simply glared back at her.

"Eh, I think he really sucks at insults," Temari noted with a shrug.

"All right, you two, you can dissect them another time," Tsunade cut in as she glanced at the two boys. "Right now, I have work to do."

"Do we at least get a lollipop?" Kin asked hopefully.

"... Shizune, please get these two out of here before I give them something that'll get the brat upset," Tsunade said simply, before leveling a look at the two boys in their beds.

As Neji and Lee shifted uncomfortably, Shizune gently pushed Kin and Temari out the door, "Of course, Tsunade-sama." She paused right before she shut the door behind her. "Did you want me to get you a lollipop, too?"

The door shut just in time for the medical clipboard hit it.


	30. Chapter 30

Jiraiya wasn't sure which one of the two was more awkward as they stared at each other with slack jawed amazement. They stood in contrast to one another. Naruto in his red and black, looking almost dashing if not for the look of a stunned slack jaw. Ino showed that she had the makings of being a beautiful kunoichi in her smooth blue dress, trimmed in gold, if only she learned to keep her emotions in better check.

Still, he was wondering if he was going to have to walk over to them both and rap them on their heads to wake them from their stupor, before Naruto recovered and offered a hesitant smile. "You... you look really good, Ino."

Ino beamed for a moment and then recovered as she gave an exaggerated look up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself, Naruto-kun. I knew you could clean up nice."

"Eh, heh," he chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I, uh... so, we're going to dinner?"

"Well, that's what they said," Ino agreed, before frowning lightly as she noticed his empty hands. "No flowers?"

There was a slight disappointment in her voice as grimaced and quickly responded. "Well, no, but, I, ah, have this?"

And with that, he almost shoved the slim black jewelry box into Ino's hands.

Ino blinked in confusion before she carefully opened it up and then her eyes widened at the slim bracelet inside. "Oh, I... oh, wow."

"You, ah, you like it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"It's lovely," she agreed with a soft smile as she lightly lifted her wrist up. "Help me put it on?"

"Sure," Naruto agreed, fumbling with the claps for only moment, before he was able to secure it about Ino's wrist.

Jiraiya and, from another position a ways away, Anko watched as the date progressed. Awkwardness oozing between the two as they talked about their teammates, their classmates, and what they'd been doing during the time they'd been apart. Dinner was simple and relaxed, though Ino had to help Naruto with picking out something appropriate from the restaurant as he'd tried to hide his awkwardness.

Still, there was no venomous hatred, no coldness from the restaurant. Jiraiya had made sure of that when he'd made the boy's reservations.

In fact, everything had been surprisingly normal, and predictable.

Until Naruto walked Ino to her door.

-o-o-o-

"Well, here we are," Ino said, with a small smile on her lips as she stood with her back to the door.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, nodding his head slowly as he looked back at Ino, suddenly apprehensive as he watched the way her lips curled back from smile to smirk and he shifted uncomfortably. "It was, ah... not bad?"

"... Not bad?" Ino repeated, her eyes narrowing as her smirk became rather fixed upon her face.

"Well, I've never been on a date before, and I don't really... well," he said with a reflexive scratch on the back of his head before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't really what?" Ino said simply, her smile dimming into a slight frown as she stared at him.

"Uhm, I know I always used to want Sakura-chan to go on a date with me, but... if that's what a date is..." Naruto shrugged helplessly. "I think I'd have more fun training with someone that doing a date."

"Training." Ino repeated, her eyes slowly narrowing into slits. "You'd rather be training than on a date with me."

On the building nearby, Jiraiya had cradled his forehead in his palm while Anko blinked, then looked on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"Well, yeah," Naruto agreed with a nod of his head. "I mean, with training you're actually doing stuff, instead of just sitting there, eating, or talking."

"You don't like talking to me?" Ino was glaring openly now.

"Well, it's alright, but wouldn't you rather be doing it while sparring or something?" He took a step back lightly at the look she was giving him. "Hey, why're you looking at me like that?"

"We just had a date, a nice first date. I don't know why now, but you were actually good company. We had good food, we looked good, we had a _good_ time," she said, stating the words simply as she stared at him, "We get back to my door, and you blow it _NOW_?! When I wanted my damned good night kiss, _NOW _you screw it all up!?"

"Why're you so angry?" Naruto asked her in confusion, staring at her, not quite comprehending what she was saying. "You just said you were having a good time now you're upset?"

"You... you..." Ino flushed, staring back at him her eyes starting to glisten slightly. "How could you just ruin it all like that?"

"But..." Naruto frowned in confusion. "I just told you that I'd rather be training with you?"

It was a testament to how completely his guard was down, or maybe how much he trusted her, or simply because he wasn't in combat mode, but he did nothing to stop the sudden gut punch Ino threw into his stomach. Nor was he really ready for the impact as it made him double over slightly. While he stood there, staring at her with wide eyes, she turned around and fled into her home, slamming the door behind him and leaving him holding his stomach in confusion in the middle of the street.

From his spot nearby, Inoichi wasn't quite sure how to feel about the turn of events. On one hand, Ino was pissed at the Uzumaki boy. On the other hand, knowing what he did of Naruto, he was fairly certain the boy was simply a combination of clueless and being too damned honest for his own good.

It left him more than a little conflicted as the boy had, in his own way, been trying to compliment his daughter.

Though, he had to admit, it wasn't often you got to see Jiraiya of the sannin beating his head against the wall while Anko watched and struggled desperately not to explode in laughter. Instead of commenting, though, he chose to walk quietly into his home and silently made his way to Ino's bedroom.

It was the quiet sobs that he could hear through the door that resolved the question in his own mind. Naruto had made his daughter cry. No matter how clueless he was, he now had to suffer. It was really as simple as that.

Quietly, he brought his hand up and knocked upon the door. "Princess?"

When he received no answer and the sobbing continued unabated, he carefully opened up the door.

He shut it again when a kunai buried itself an inch from his face in the door frame.

He'd work on comforting her in the morning when he didn't have to worry about disarming her.

-o-o-o-

"YOU!" Jiraiya waited as long as he could before he had appeared before Naruto, his eyes blazing, fury burning like the fires of hell itself, before suddenly he fell to his knees and raised his hands imploringly at Naruto. "How could you do it?! How could you utterly botch it like that?! It was a sure thing! All you had to do was... was...!"

"Not be himself?" Anko noted dryly as she appeared, still grinning like a loon and sipping at a saucer of sake. "Damn, though, when you screw it up, you do it with gusto, brat!"

Naruto stared at the two of them, his face completely blank, before he turned and kept walking.

"Oi!" Anko frowned as she watched the boy continue his walk. "Where do you think you're going, brat?"

"Home," Naruto said simply, his eyes half glazed over as he steadily put one foot in front of the other.

"Home? That's it? That's all the response I get when this is the first you've been in my awesome presence after how long?" Anko jumped in front of Naruto, arms crossed beneath her breasts. "I don't think so! Try again, brat!"

"I'm going home," Naruto repeated tiredly as he tried to sidestep her. "I want to go to sleep and hope that the world makes sense again in the morning."

"Nuh uh!" she said as she grabbed him by the back of his collar and planted her feet firmly in the street with chakra. "You won't escape that easily!"

"Dammit, let me go!" Naruto growled, finally showing a bit of emotion as he glared back at her and tried to wrench himself out of her grip. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Anko snapped back as she finally stopped smiling and glared at Naruto, "You're just gonna mope about it?"

"What am I supposed to do, huh?" Naruto growled back, "I told you, she doesn't like me; she likes Sasuke. And I'm _not_ Sasuke!"

"How many times do I have to tell you...!" Jiraiya growled out. "She likes..."

"Idiot!" Anko cut Jiraiya off as she smacked him on the back of his head. "How do you expect to get anywhere with a girl if that's the kind of attitude you have?"

"He's not, obviously!" Jiraiya agreed with a nod of his head. "You have to _know_ that you can do it! I mean, how can you keep on going about your Hokage goal and then just _give up _on something like this?!"

"I know!" Anko agreed, not noticing she had dropped Naruto. "It's pathetic! And hypocritical!"

"Absolutely! How could he just go back on everything he stands for!"

"Loudmouth brats with brass balls the world over are hanging their heads in shame!"

"Are you just going to stand there and sulk about this?!" Jiraiya demanded as he turned his attention back to Naruto, only to blink at the note on the ground where Naruto had been.

_You two need to pay more attention. Took the brat for therapy. _

_Yuugao_

_PS_

_I already sent a shadow clone to the tailor to charge a new outfit for the brat to the super pervert's account to replace this one._

"Well that was nice... Wait, _my_ account?!" Jiraiya demanded in outrage. "Hey!"

"Not so funny when it's someone else pulling it on you, is it, you old pervert?" Anko noted with a smirk.

"Oh, shush," Jiraiya grumbled.

-o-o-o-

Yuugao deposited Naruto unceremoniously on the ground, "You know why you're here, yes?"

"... Dammit, why is everyone so damned crazy?" Naruto glared back at Yuugao. "I'm not even armed!"

"Whose fault is that?" Yuugao asked simply with a shrug as she lazily cut a slash across his chest.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelped as he jumped back, his eyes widening for a moment before glaring back at her, "Dammit! It's not my fault the old pervert took away all my gear!"

"It's your fault for letting him," she answered simply with a sage nod of her head.

"But, but...! This is a brand new outfit?" he asked hopefully, a touch of desperation entering his voice.

"I already sent a clone to the tailor to have a new one made for you," she said simply.

"... I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"No, you're not," she agreed before lazily working on making him bleed.

-o-o-o-

"... Again?" Kin stared as Naruto was dumped on his bed by Yuugao.

"He was sulking, again," Yuugao responded simply. "He did better this time though, almost hit me a couple of times. I actually had to be serious about it."

"He did a replacement with a door while we were on the mission. When the door was still attached to the wall before he did it," Temari deadpanned. "Dammit, I passed up sake for this? He's been training with you the whole time?"

"Hm? No, just the last hour or so," Yuugao said as she lightly flicked him on his unconscious nose. "Before that he was on a date Jiraiya-sama and Anko arranged for him. He was sulking after it imploded, after I expressly informed him that he was not allowed to anymore."

"He was on... a date?" Kin repeated, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yes," Yuugao responded with a nod before tilting her head to the side. "You know, the whole courting thing that a spoil doesn't get to do anymore, as their only get to have their Master in their lives?"

"... But...!" Kin let out a slight keening whine. "No fair, dammit! I almost died for him!"

"Do I hear whining?" Yuugao asked as she turned her head towards Kin and gave her a sweet smile.

"Whining? No, no whining here!" Kin quickly shook her head. "Why would I whine?"

"Sounded like whining to me," Temari noted with an innocent tone ruined by the smirk she wore on her lips.

"I have to agree," Yuugao agreed with a nod. "And you know what I do with whiners, don't you?"

"But... I...!" Kin protested before she quickly found herself being hauled out the window by the back of her jacket as she glared at Temari. "This is soooo not fair! I'll get you for this, I swear, Sunshine!"

"I think I hear more whining!" Temari called back.

"So do I!" Yuugao's voice agreed.

Temari waited a moment, letting Kin's cursing voice trail off, before she turned to Naruto and eyed him critically. "And damn, it looks like he was actually wearing a decent outfit too. Will have to see about having him get some more."

Nodding her head, she went to work dragging him to the bathroom so she could wash off the blood and dirt that still lingered on his body.

-o-o-o-

Naruto groaned softly as he woke to what was unfortunately becoming a familiar situation. He was naked again. He was in his bed. And he wasn't the only naked body in it.

"Dammit, again?" he demanded with a groan before blinking as he could feel his hand on something rather warm and soft.

"My, Naruto-sama, you're finally getting so forward! You will be gentle, won't you?" Temari asked as she smirked back at him.

"... you know what?" Naruto looked straight back at Temari, staring into her eyes. "Screw it."

And he squeezed again, purposely this time.

"Generally, you want to be a bit gentler with most girls. Not all of them like it that rough," Temari noted, her cheeks pinkening slightly as she bit back on her lower lip.

"Wha...?" Kin's slurred voice spoke up as she groggily looked up from Naruto's other side before she blinked at the scene in front of her, unable to fully comprehend it. "... Wait..."

"Mmm, now, personally..." Temari's eyes widened as she sudden bit back a gasp, "Well, yes, that works."

"Hold it! How come Sunshine is getting it!" Kin demanded as she stared in absolute outrage. "Dammit! No fair! I... MMMPH!"

Kin tried to glare over the pillow shoved into her face before she blinked as she found herself pulled over Naruto's lap. She barked off a muffled 'eep' as she suddenly felt his palm smacking against her rear. Then, she closed her eyes and grinned slightly as she felt him finally giving in and giving her another spanking.

It was sometime later that Naruto eventually made it into the shower and from there to his kitchen. Waiting for him Anko was sitting in a seat, holding a bowl of rice and taking a bite. When she saw him, she paused a moment, arching up a brow and tilting her head to the side. For a moment she studied him, her eyes narrowed just slightly, before she swallowed and set the bowl back down on the table.

"So, Yuugao got you again, huh?" Anko paused a moment before munching on a bit more rice. "I don't suppose it would do any good to hope that she didn't ruin that outfit?"

"Completely and utterly destroyed," Naruto agreed, perking up slightly with a quick grin. "So, ha!"

"You do realize Jiraiya paid for it with _your_ money, right?" Anko responded as she hid her mouth behind her bowl and continued to lazily eat her breakfast. "And no, nothing you can do about it as it's been completely ruined."

Naruto stared at her a moment, jaw hanging, before he groaned and brought his head down onto the table. "Dammit! Can't I win at least a little bit!?"

"Not until you've earned it," Anko responded simply before pointing her chopsticks at him. "For a ninja, you have to go through Hell before you can reach Heaven, if you survive that long."

"You're just doing this because it amuses you," Naruto countered back.

"No, that's just a really nice perk," Anko said cheerfully as she then gestured towards some miso, rice and fish. "Now eat up. You'll be needing your energy."

"... Do I want to know why?" Naruto asked as he sat down and pulled over a bowl of rice and eyed it warily, "... And you cooked this?"

"Yes, I _can_ cook a simple breakfast, and no, I didn't even poison it. It'd ruin the fun later on," she said cheerfully. "And curse of being a ninja, brat. You always want to know. More than you don't. However unpleasant it is, knowing keeps you alive longer than not."

There was a pause as Naruto took a mouthful of rice and chewed it slowly, a look of concentration on his face, before he looked back at Anko as he swallowed then spoke. "Why then?"

"Well, because your team is going to get introduced to your spoils, of course!" Anko stated with a broad, shark-like grin on her face.

He stared back at her before looking at a bowl of miso and staring at it contemplatively.

"No, you can't drown yourself in a bowl of miso that small," she stated simply as she went back to eating more of her rice. "And you can't become Hokage if you die like that."

"... Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely evil?" he stated simply.

"More than you can possibly imagine," she agreed with a nod and a smirk. "Though you have more valid reasons for it than most of them."

"Dammit."

-o-o-o-

Ino groaned softly as she awoke to the stabbing light of the sun streaming brightly through her window. For a moment, she clenched her eyes shut, curling back into her sheets to escape. It was only a moment later when she sighed and stretched out as she reluctantly sat up in her bed and stared, vacantly towards the wall.

She still hadn't quite escaped the night before. It simply refused to leave her alone. Everything had been going so well. She'd been so close.

So close to perfection. So close to a perfect first date. A perfect first kiss. So close… and then it had simply shattered into blades of cold glass.

As her knees curled back against her chest, she allowed herself a moment to simply bury her face against them and feel the trickle of tears left from the night past glisten and wet her eyes. Then she pulled back, her eyes red, her hair matted and unkempt. Turning, she looked into the mirror atop her nearby dresser, staring at the horrible mess she appeared to be.

Then a flash of brilliance caught her eye and she stared at the simple silver bracelet still adorning her wrist. The bracelet, she was still wearing it. She was still wearing the bracelet Naruto had given her.

For a moment she was tempted to simply tear it off, to throw it away. It reminder of how horribly the date had gone. It was a reminder that he had hurt her worse than she thought he could.

But she found she couldn't.

Instead, she rolled out of bed and stood up before she quietly walked towards the dresser. She reached down to the clasp and touched against the latch as she involuntarily felt a shiver run down her spine the phantom touch of Naruto's fingers helping her latch it about her wrist. For a moment, she fiddled with it, biting down on her lower lip, before she frown steeled her nerves. She was just going to take it off. It's not like she'd never put it back on again.

Quietly assured, she opened the latch and carefully set it on a carefully cleared space on the dresser then walked towards the shower.

She needed to clear her head. Training wasn't something she could afford to go into with all these thoughts running through her head. Especially not with Anko and Yuugao involved.

She'd figure out what she as going to do about Naruto later.

-o-o-o-

"How're you doing, princess?" Inoichi asked carefully as he watched his daughter walk downstairs, dressed in a simple pair of black combat pants, a sleeveless purple shirt looking roughly like her typical outfit, with a mesh armor running down her to her wrists.

Ino looked at her father for a moment, debating how to answer the question as she recalled the kunai she'd thrown into the door frame she'd had to retrieve after taking her shower and winced softly. "Sorry about the kunai, daddy."

"It happens," Inoichi waved away her apology as he looked at her. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right."

"I didn't really feel much like talking last night," she said simply and nodded her head as she sat down to her seat.

"Oh? And why's that?" Ino's mother spoke up as she put down a bowl of miso before Ino, next to a matching bowl of rice and some pickles.

"I, ah... had a date last night," Ino said simply as she shifted uncomfortably and stared down into her miso as her fingers fidgeted about her chopsticks, letting them nervously roll through her fingers.

Ino's mother froze in place before slowly looking at Ino with a blank stare, carefully setting her own bowl down with a firm, solid impact. "Oh? I hadn't heard that."

As Inoichi shrank slightly from the sound of subtle accusation in her voice, Ino shrugged her shoulders a bit. "I didn't know I was going on it until yesterday afternoon and I was too busy getting ready to come tell you."

"... Too busy getting ready," she repeated as she slowly arched up an elegant, dark brow. "And how did you get ready without coming home?"

"Anko-sensei dragged me off for it and helped me get ready for it. I was in boutiques, and salons until I went on the actual date," Ino answered, fighting down the urge to flinch beneath her mother's accusing glare. "I was completely busy until I got home."

"And why didn't you tell me about it when you got home then?"

Ino fidgeted again and looked away her chopsticks, pausing as she clenched her fingers tightly about them. "I didn't... want to talk to anyone after it."

"She threw a kunai at me when I tried to check on her," Inoichi agreed in his daughter's defense.

He immediately regretted it when his wife turned her attention onto him and carefully arched a brow at him. "Oh? So you knew about this?"

Inoichi froze for a moment and then shrugged helplessly back at his wife. "Um, well, I might possibly have gotten a bit of information on it from work... I thought she'd tell you and I only really saw the end of it!"

"And you didn't come get me?"

He winced again, glancing towards Ino for support, only to see she was glaring at him as well, "You were watching us?!"

"Well... I might've happened to catch a peek or two?" he answered hedgingly and shrank slightly from the looks. "What?! She didn't give me a chance to give him a proper speech!"

"Who was it?" Ino's mother cut in. "Shikamaru? Chouji? Maybe the Aburame boy, very polite that one."

"No! No! And no!" Ino shook her head quickly.

"It wasn't that Sasuke... boy was it?" she asked, her tone as flat as her eyes as she just _looked _at her daughter.

"No, it wasn't Sasuke!" Ino agreed with a blush on her face and a light glare. "It was with Naruto! And he completely ruined it!"

There was a pause as Ino watched her mother digest those words before she paused a moment, then visibly fought down the urge to groan and palm her face as she closed her eyes, tilted her head back and took a slow, deep breath, before she spoke, "... What did you do, Ino?"

"Me?" she stared at her mother, her mouth hanging open, before she stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "What did I do?! It was a great date! It was practically perfect until HE _ruined_ it!"

"And how did he ruin it?" she asked simply, arching a brow, her tone neither accusatory nor commiserating.

"He..." Ino flushed again, tears lightly glistening in her eyes again. "He told me he'd rather be training with me than going on a date with me!"

Ino watched as her mother very slowly brought her bowl of miso up to her lips, carefully, elegantly took a sip, and then set it down onto the table before her. "And you took that as an insult."

"How is that not an insult!?" Ino demanded as she stared back at her mother, mouth hanging agape. "It is the opposite of romantic! It..."

"Uzumaki-san's parents first date involved the utter decimation of two squads of Kumo-nin," Ino's mother sad with a quiet force of silk-covered steel as she lifted up her bowl and began to slowly inspect it, as if searching out any visible flaw. "Their second involved the near complete destruction of a training ground. Their third involved them practically tearing each other's clothing apart at the end of a spar and rutting like animals then and there."

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten that," Inoichi admitted wistfully as he looked off into the distance. "Ku-Naruto's mother, like her son, wasn't exactly known for her subtly."

"Indeed," his wife agreed with a slight smile over the bowl. "She was a very passionate woman. A shame they didn't live to raise him. As far as he's come without them, imagine how far it would be if he had them."

"But, but..." Ino stared at her mother, mouth hanging slightly, disbelief written across her features.

"You did know he's an orphan, didn't you, Ino?" her mother asked patiently before she took a slow sip of her miso.

"I, ah... Yes? I mean, I knew he lived on his own..." Ino admitted as she shifted uncomfortably.

"His parents died the day he was born," she agreed as she quietly set the bowl back down on the table with a soft, purposeful click. "They died together. If it wasn't so tragic, it would almost be romantic. But, because of it, and because of certain... circumstances... he was forced to primarily raise himself."

"But, I... how can he… I..." Ino stumbled over her words as she struggled to make sense of what her mother was telling her, against her own notions of how things were supposed to be.

"Does he like to train?" her mother asked suddenly. "Spend all his free time doing it?"

Slowly, Ino nodded her head, confusion on her face as she looked questioningly back at her mother, "Yes...?"

Her mother smiled an odd, nostalgic smile she knew she'd seen before, but she couldn't quite place, before she took another soft sip and then looked out the window. "His father was like that. He always had to push himself harder, further, higher than anyone else." She then turned her head and looked back at her daughter, "Something so important to him, almost vital, wouldn't you say, Ino-chan? And he said he'd rather you were taking part in it with him than on a date."

Inoichi made the connection first, looking, for a moment, as if he were on the verge of breaking down into tears as the realization hit him. His daughter took a moment longer, her eyes blinking owlishly back at her mother. Then she collapsed back into her seat and groaned softly as she brought her forehead to the table.

"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot," Ino repeated as she struck her head against the table.

"Ino-chan?" her mother spoke up in a calm, sweet tone.

"... yes?" Ino paused and looked up.

"I would suggest an apology instead," she sipped her miso again before cutting her off with a thin smile. "After breakfast."

Ino's shoulders slumped and she nodded her head. "Yes, mother."

Inoichi looked like he wanted to pick up where Ino left off but one look from the corner of his wife's eye was enough warning for him to behave. Unspoken was the "or else" in that look. One he'd been married long enough to know he didn't want to find out what that or else was.


	31. Chapter 31

Sakura watched Sasuke warily from the corner of her eye as she fidgeted nervously where she sat on a stump, knees pressed tightly together. Everything was just so... her whole world was turned upside down. Nothing really made sense anymore, not since the Invasion.

And now she was sitting here, waiting on her team again. It was just like they had before everything had changed. A part of her even hoped that nothing had really changed. Only she already knew that wasn't true.

She could see Sasuke was agitated. He looked almost angry as he shifted about, his eyes darting not towards where Kakashi usually appear as they would before the Invasion. Instead he kept looking towards where Naruto usually appeared in those times that she beat him here

That was another thing that didn't match up anymore. Normally, Naruto would've been here around the same time as Sasuke, or sometimes even before him. Only he wasn't here yet. And she couldn't find out what happened on his and Ino's date until he did.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, the nervous energy bubbling up inside of her needed a release. Standing up, she quietly walked towards the makeshift kunai and shuriken range, wood posts wrapped in frayed and weathered rope waiting down range. Reaching into her holster, she took a moment to orient herself, taking a deep breath, before in one fluid movement her finger hooked the ring of a kunai, her arm rose, her wrist flicked and the weapon was released.

Thunk.

Another, then another. The weapons clustering together, each around the first. Each counted out, each measured and exact. The aim wasn't perfect but it was better than she had a few weeks ago. This time, she wasn't reaching for weapons she didn't have.

Instead, when the last kunai had left her finger, she was almost already walking down range to retrieve them.

Each blade was checked over quickly, efficiently, before it was slid back into its place in its holster. She walked back down the range, taking up a position ten feet further from the target. Then she turned and, with another deep breath, began to throw them again.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk-thunk.

She froze for a moment when she saw a kunai imbedding itself in another one of the posts on the range. For a moment, her eyes flicked to the side. She could see Sasuke, scowling lightened slightly as he released his kunai much the same as she had before.

Breathing out a soft sigh of relief, she allowed a slight smile to curl over her lips as she resumed her earlier rhythm, launching the kunai down range with a firm 'thunk'.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke wasn't sure why she'd moved to the range after watching Sakura's first round of throws. The routine wasn't something terribly new, she'd done it herself dozens and dozens of times. Repetition hardwiring the motions into her mind and body, each flick sharp, precise.

For a moment her mind flashed back to Itachi, watching her brother manipulate the kunai with precisely timed throws that reached targets beyond a direct throw. A skill she still hadn't mastered herself. A flash of irritation send her kunai half an inch off from where she'd intended, causing it to click dangerously against the previous kunai.

She immediately scowled. It certainly looked impressive only she knew it was luck instead of skill. Her next throw struck deep, burying itself into the wood as she bit back a growl.

Now she'd have to pry the kunai out. Then she'd have to make sure it hadn't been damaged, and then...

"Mah, mah, so serious, Sasuke," Kakashi's voice cut in as he appeared behind the pair. "It's good to see you both practicing so diligently, but you are just out of the hospital. Take it easy for a day or so."

Sasuke bit down her response as she turned her head, glaring back at her sensei as she squared her shoulders and pointedly threw another kunai down the range.

Seeing that he wasn't getting a response, Kakashi turned his head towards Sakura and looked down field. "Nice grouping, Sakura. Where'd you learn that fast draw technique?"

A flash of irritation splashed across Sakura's eyes as she glared at her instructor for a moment before stuffing it back down. "I've been working with Morino-san and Yamanaka-san at T&I."

Kakashi blinked, then blinked again as he stared at Sakura and then his shoulders slumped, "Mah, are all my precious little students going to be stolen from me?"

"You've got no one to blame for it but yourself," Anko's smirking voice cut in as she appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Really, Anko-chan, how could you wound me like that?" Kakashi paused a moment before perking up brightly. "Oh, right, because it's the only way you can!"

This time it was Anko's turn to glare at the man, who merely smiled happily back at her. "Just for that, you get to do the introductions."

"... Introductions?" Kakashi repeated, blinking slightly and his eye widened quickly. "Already?"

"Yup, better to get it over with," Anko agreed with a cheerful nod of her head.

"... Where's Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked as he slowly glanced around, trying to locate the infamous pervert.

"Sleeping off drinking with Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke up cheerfully as she stepped into view, smiling at Sasuke and Sakura and bowing lightly to them. "Ah, you must be Naruto-kun's teammate's. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Shizune."

"No hello for me, Shizune-chan?" Kakashi asked with a mock pout as he looked at the woman.

"Kakashi-san, I could, but then they'd start wondering about why I called you 'Kashi-chan' and then I'd have to break out the pictures. You remember those pictures, don't you?" she smiled, beautifully at him.

"And, moving on," Kakashi said without skipping a beat. "Where are they then?"

"Yuugao's bringing 'em," Anko said simply as she shrugged her shoulders before arching a brow at Sakura, who immediately flushed and refused to meet her eyes. "Oh, come on, cherry girl, you're not still upset about that, are you? You got valuable experience from it!"

Sakura muttered something incomprehensible under her breath, her face flushed.

"What did you do _this_ time, Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a sigh on her lips and she sent a slight glare at her teammate.

Sakura flushed darker and almost glared back at Sasuke, her lips tightening as her fingers clenched, but she refused to answer.

"I goaded her into fighting my own cute little student," Anko said brightly smiling as she grinned toothily at them. "And she learned some valuable lessons from it and got an extra pair of teachers out of it!"

"... You don't have a student, Anko," Kakashi pointed out.

Anko pulled out a piece of paper and stuck it in Kakashi's face. "Yes, I do."

He blinked, scanned the paper quickly then palmed his face. "Right, I stand corrected. You do have a student. Does no one stay with their original instructors anymore?"

"Your Uchiha doesn't have a different sensei?" Anko offered blandly before shrugging her shoulders slightly and waving towards Shizune, "Heya, 'Zune-chan."

"Anko-chan," Shizune agreed with a soft smile on her face and a bow. "This feels so nostalgic..."

"Yeah, only one missing's..." Anko agreed before her voice trailed off and she sighed softly and shook her head. "Well, there's a buzz kill."

"True," Shizune agreed with a sad smile of her own. "Would you go with me to pay respects?"

"Sure, it's about time I went again myself," Anko agreed with a nod.

"Wonderful," Shizune clapped her hands together once. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know we're still thinking about him."

Sakura bit her lip and looked curiously over at her sensei, only to blink at the sad, somber expression he wore on his face. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Instantly the melancholy vanished into a cheerful smile as he ruffled her hair. "Something the matter, Sakura-chan?"

"They..." she paused, trying to think of the right words.

"She wants to know who they're talking about," Sasuke stated simply, shrugging at the light glare Sakura sent at her. "What? You know I'm right."

"Ah," Kakashi nodded as his smile became fixed. "Ah, they're talking about the third apprentice, or I suppose it would be more appropriate to call him the first."

"Apprentice?" Sakura repeated confusion only growing on her face.

"Of the Sannin," Kakashi finished for her as he glanced over at where Anko and Shizune were quietly talking to one another, an occasional giggle and a look directed at him forcing him to ignore the tremor of dread it sent down his spine. "Shizune-chan is apprenticed to Tsunade-sama. Anko, was apprenticed to..." he paused his eyes flicking to Sasuke for a moment, "the snake sannin before he turned traitor. Which leaves..."

"The Fourth Hokage," Sakura finished, staring up at him with wide eyes, before turning those eyes onto Anko and Shizune in disbelief.

"Yeah. Damn was he hot," Anko agreed as she glanced over at Shizune and smirked. "Did you ever see him without his shirt on?"

"Now, Anko-chan, that's highly inappropriate, I'd never have done something so foolish..." Shizune stated as she lifted her nose into the air before breaking into a slight smirk. "Not without making sure _she_ wasn't in the country first."

"Heh, I was just a perverted brat, so she didn't mind," Anko noted with a chuckle. "Though I think she was starting to get tired of me 'accidentally' picking the wrong side of the hot springs."

"You were such a pervert," Shizune noted with a nod of her head in agreement.

"Were?" Anko half demanded with amused, lidded eyes.

"Now, now," Kakashi spoke up, waving his hands quietly. "You two can talk about which one of Jiraiya-sama's Icha Icha scenes is your favorite later," he paused before smiling happily at them. "Once I have time to get a notebook."

"You are such a pervert, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stated simply as she blushed and looked away.

"Pot, kettle," Anko said simply with a smirk.

Shizune glanced at where Sasuke was pinching her nose in irritation and smiled cheerfully at her. "Yes, we do have to be this crazy. No one in their right mind will ever become a powerful ninja." At Sasuke's confused look, she winked at her, "Any one in their right mind would finish the Academy, decline entering the ninja ranks, and instead just use their skills to keep in great shape and get laid."

"... Perverts, all of you, perverts," Sasuke muttered as she reached up, rubbing at the base of her neck as she felt the twinge of the seal pulsing beneath her skin.

"We'll get you soon, my little pretty, pretty," Anko responded, rubbing her fingers together and leering hungrily at Sasuke, who immediately took an instinctive step backwards, a blush on her face. "With silk and lace and some nice shibari, fufufufufu!"

"Anko-chan, restraint, please," Shizune admonished lightly. "You need to wait at least two weeks before you're allowed to inflict any further psychological trauma of that level upon Sasuke-san here. Medic's orders."

"Awww," Anko gave an exaggerated pouted before sighing softly and grumbling. "Fine."

"I still need to get them ready for the introductions," Kakashi stated simply as he cut in.

"Introductions?" Shizune prompted tilted her head to the side.

"To Sunshine and Bitch-chan!" Anko agreed with a nod of her head and a toothy grin.

"...They don't know...?" Shizune paused a moment before looking at Anko, "Do you still keep emergency sake?"

Wordlessly, Anko pulled out a scroll and waved it helpfully in the air.

"Right, well, I suppose we should get comfortable for the show," Shizune noted as she settled down on a weathered and sanded stump at just the right height for a bench. "I want to see how a proper preparation is done for something like this."

Anko unrolled the scroll then cut her thumb on her teeth and spread a smear of blood along the paper inside. A quiet puff of smoke and a trio of ceramic sake bottles appeared. Deftly, she caught the first two, one in each hand while Shizune almost delicately captured the third and settled back as Anko took a seat next to her.

"I don't suppose it would do any good to ask you to at least pretend you're not finding me to be a source of amusement?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Now, really, Kakashi-san, would I do something like that?" Shizune arched a brow as she slowly rolled the bottle around her fingers. "Taking pleasure in the discomfort and social awkwardness of the great genius of our generation?"

"... If I answer that question honestly, you'll start sharing those pictures, won't you." Kakashi noted blandly with a grimace.

Shizune arched a brow and tilted her head to the side, "Well, I was going to just ask Jiraiya-sama to give you some refresher training, but I will consider the merits of your proposition."

"And moving on," Kakashi said simply before turning his attention to Sakura and Sasuke. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you both about what happened during the third stage of the exams."

Immediately both Sakura and Sasuke stiffened. The pink haired girl's face turning slightly to the side, averting from her instructor's gaze. Sasuke merely narrowed her eyes slightly and waited for him to continue.

"Well, it could have potentially been worse, if it wasn't for Naruto," Kakashi said carefully. "Much, much worse."

"Yes, the idiot stopped Gaara," Sasuke said irritably as she glared back at Kakashi, "I already know this."

"I'm not referring to what happened during the third stage," he corrected with a shake of his head. "I'm referring to what occurred immediately after the second stage. Because of Naruto, we were actually aware of the Invasion coming. He uncovered critical information."

"Naruto... uncovered critical information?" Sakura repeated dully as she stared back at Kakashi, "Naruto did. Our Naruto."

"Yes," he agreed with a nod. "Our Naruto."

"How the hell did the idiot do that?!" Sasuke demanded as she glared back at him.

"And if we knew it was coming, why didn't we know?! If they'd known... my parents...!" Anger started to spark behind Sakura's eyes as she stared accusingly at Kakashi.

"Because it was classified, Sakura," Kakashi said simply as he affixed her with a look. "No one outside of ANBU below the rank of jounin was given explicit information about what was going on. Not even the chunin we deployed in preparation. The risk was too high."

"Then why did we even have the Third stage!? Why didn't we just cancel and keep everyone away and safe!?" she demanded as her eyes began to stare wildly, desperately, up at Kakashi.

"Because we couldn't afford to lose face like that," Sasuke answered her as she looked directly at Kakashi. "Because if we didn't, they'd just hide, get stronger and attack when we didn't know they were coming."

"And we wanted to have Suna over a barrel," Anko added helpfully.

"Thank you for your _help, _Anko," he said flatly and shook his head as he looked back at Sakura. "This is what it means to live in a hidden village, Sakura. Your parents understood the risk of living here. Generally, a hidden is safe from the kind of threats that villages without an armed force suffer. But they are at times under attack from other villages like them."

Sakura took a slow, deep breath before grudgingly nodding her head, "What does Naruto of all people discovering the invasion have to do with introductions?"

"Well..." Kakashi paused there for a moment, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. "You see... do you remember the preliminaries after the second stage?"

"What about them?" Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sheepish look on Kakashi's face.

"Do you remember who Naruto faced?" he prompted helpfully.

"That Hidden Sound girl who's team tried to kill us..." Sakura said slowly, staring at Kakashi in confusion.

There was a moment of silence as the words sunk in before Sasuke demanded. "How the hell did the idiot get her to say anything?"

"One, he isn't an idiot," a new voice cut in, "and two, he spanked it out of me."

Anko's grin threatened to split her face entirely as she watched a resigned looking Naruto follow a masked Kin with Temari at his side and Yuugao's sword sheath poking at his back. Sakura blinked a moment before her eyes narrowed into furious slits. Next to her, Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a similar manner while her fingers clenched back into her palms.

"You!" Sakuara hissed angrily as her fingers reflexively slipped to her kunai pack and managed to hook a finger into one of the rings before Kakashi's hand caught her wrist.

"Sakura, she's not an enemy," Kakashi said with a quiet firmness.

"She tried to kill us!" Sakura insisted angrily, her eyes never leaving Kin.

"I was following orders. It wasn't really anything personal," Kin answered back with a shrug of her shoulders and a bored tilt of her head. "Besides, you lived. Rejoice and all that."

"Kin-chan, behave," Naruto said with a soft firmness as he gave her a look.

"... yes, Naruto-sama," she responded with a sigh as she crossed her arms almost petulantly across her chest.

"You know that's not going to last," Temari noted with a smirk upon her lips.

"That's what spankings are for," Naruto said with a slight frown of resignation.

"... Naruto-sama?" Sakura repeated, staring incredulously at the trio before the rest of the words caught up in her mind. "Wait, SPANKINGS?! NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey! She's the pervert! She'll only behave if I spank her!" Naruto protested angrily.

"Yes, but you did grope me too," Temari noted helpfully, smiling wickedly over at Sakura and Sasuke. "And it was so... forceful."

Naruto sent a look of pure betrayal at Temari, who grinned unrepentantly back at him, "Gods dammit, Sunshine, are you trying to get us all killed?!"

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. It's perfectly natural and healthy for a growing boy to experience sexual urges," Shizune noted cheerfully before tapping her lower lip thoughtfully. "You are remembering to use protection, aren't you? While I'm sure I'm sure the world will whimper in terror at the thought of the resurgence of the Uzumaki, I think you might want to wait a few more years before you start. That way the girls can maximize production."

Kin and Temari stared at Shizune with horror in their eyes as Naruto blushed a bright crimson while he tried to bury his face in his hands. "... Never mind, I think I'd rather them kill me now."

Sasuke was staring, no, actually _glaring _at Naruto as she clenched her jaw and slowly worked her fingers from fists to splayed out, itching towards her own kunai holster before clenching again. "Naruto... Please, please tell me you were stupid enough to take those two as spoils."

Pausing, Sakura mouthed the word "spoils" in confusion as she stared back at her crush with her brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Don't they teach kids anything these days?" Yuugao asked in irritation as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Yes, please, let's tell a group of newly hormonal adolescents about how there is a law that enables them to claim enemy combatants as property," Kakashi said sarcastically as he gave Yuugao a withering look that actually made the woman flinch slightly. "You can be the one to deal with all the paper work."

"I didn't take _them_ as spoils," Naruto grumbled softly and he jerked a thumb at Kin. "I took _her_ as a spoil instead of executing her. Old man Hokage made me take Sunshine."

"Mmm and aren't you glad he did?" Temari asked with a smirk as she put her hand on her hip and cocked it slightly to the side.

"... No, not really," Naruto stated simply.

"And Naruto-sama isn't stupid," Kin added as she crossed her arms about her chest, "Thick headed, yes. Stubborn beyond all comprehension, yes, but not stupid."

"He...!" Sakura began before Temari cut her off.

"Has mastered multiple A-ranked techniques," Temari noted with a vague shrug of her shoulders. "Most of which are pure manipulation of chakra."

"... Multiple?" Kakashi blinked a moment, then eyed Naruto carefully, "As in more than the two you already had?"

Naruto suddenly grinned brightly, held up his hand and produced a swirling Rasengan, "Yeah! The pervy sage taught me this!"

"... Naruto, when did he start teaching you that?" Kakashi asked neutrally as he watched his student carefully.

"When we went looking for Granny," Naruto answered with a shrug while Shizune snorted softly in amusement.

Kakashi paused a moment as he processed Naruto's statement, before looking questioningly towards Shizune, who simply nodded her head, her eyes twinkling and her lips threatening to break into mirthful laughter. "Naruto... is the 'Granny' you're referring to Tsunade-sama?"

"Yup!" Naruto agreed cheerfully before blinking slightly back at Kakashi, "Who else would it be?"

"Naruto!" Sakura stared at him, looking absolutely scandalized, "You don't refer to someone like the Hokage as, as... Granny!"

"Why not? I called the old man, old man all the time," Naruto looked confused before shrugging his shoulders a bit.

As Sakura gaped at Naruto, Kakashi spoke up again with a very careful voice. "Naruto, did you learn the Rasengan in just a few weeks?"

"About a week, why?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, his brow furrowed. "Then I moved on and worked on getting my claws better."

"Your claws?" Sasuke repeated, staring dully at him.

"Yup!" Naruto agreed, grinning broadly as he stepped over to a nearby tree and, with a swipe of his hand, four smooth gouges were rent into the trunk, "Aren't they awesome?"

Sasuke stared for a moment as she struggled to comprehend exactly what Naruto was so casually displaying. Then she looked away, scowling softly as she growled just a bit, and then looked back at him. Glaring angrily, she spat, "Fight me."

That made everyone in the area blink in surprise before Sakura quickly spoke up, "Sasuke-kun! You just got out of the hospital! You shouldn't be fighting yet!" 

"I'm _fine_," she hissed angrily as she glared at Sakura before turning towards Naruto. "Well, idiot? You going to accept or you going to..."

"There will not be a fight," Kakashi cut in sharply. "As Sakura said, you just left the hospital; you're in no condition to be jumping into a fight right now."

"Not to mention Naruto-sama would so totally kick your ass," Kin added in with a smirk on her lips.

"There's no way Sasuke would lose to Naruto," Sakura shot back glaring at Kin.

"Riiiiiiight," Temari drawled out. "I mean, it's not like our Master here has beaten a rampaging jinchuuriki that it took a kage to stop previously, one that your precious Sasuke-kun couldn't stop. And it's not like he's got ridiculously powerful techniques. Nor like he's not got his own, original, likely to be classified as a forbidden technique."

"I do?" Naruto cut in with a look of confusion on his face.

"What you used on the guy who hurt bitch-chan," she answered, gesturing vaguely towards Kin.

"Oh, that," Naruto nodded slightly as he blushed just a bit.

"Wait, don't Uchiha like to use fire techniques?" Kin recalled before perking up rubbing her hands together. "Oooh, yeah! Never mind, bring on the fight!"

"NO!" Shizune cut in, her eyes suddenly hard. "There will be no fight. We will not be putting the Uchiha back in the hospital and Naruto-kun still needs practice with _that_ particular technique before he can even think about using it in a spar!"

Anko and Kakashi both blinked at the vehement response from the previously collected woman before Anko glanced at Naruto for a moment, then looking back at Shizune, "The brat's got a technique that dangerous?"

"I've seen the results of it used on someone," Shizune stated flatly as she shook her head. "At least with a rasengan there's a chance to heal the damage, even if it's remote. With that technique..."

"I wouldn't use that on Sasuke!" Naruto protested before grunting softly. "Even if he is a bastard and asking for it."

"Yeah, right, like he has something that dangerous," Sasuke said with a snort as she crossed her arms about her chest.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-chan," Shizune said with a venomously sweet voice, "but when did you become a fully qualified trauma expert?" She paused before lightly tapping her lower lip. "Oh, that's right, you didn't! So, please, do tell me, Uchiha-_chan_, what qualifications _do _you have for judging the destructive potential for a technique you haven't even had described to you, let alone seen in person?"

"Shizune-chan," Kakashi said gently as Sasuke flushed a brilliant crimson, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't berate my genin quite so much." He paused as he then tilted his head to the side as he gave Sasuke a look, "Even if my student was improperly addressing a seasoned jounin and the apprentice of our new Hokage and should apologize."

"I... apologize, Shizune-san, I will remember to be more careful with my choice in words in the future," Sasuke stated with a coolly schooled face as she struggled to not clench her fingers back into her fist.

"It would be best if you did, Uchiha-san," Shizune said simply as she looked back at her. "And it would be best if you remembered that what you see on the surface hides what lurks in the depths unseen."

"I thank you for the reminder, Shizune-san," again, tightly controlled and crisp words.

"Mah, mah, enough of all that. After all this time... it's time we should have some nice relaxing team training!" Kakashi spoke up cheerfully.

"I can help!" Anko offered cheerfully, her eyes shining, "So can Yuugao-chan!"

"Errr..." Kakashi paused a moment, glancing at his team and Naruto's spoils. "Eh, what the hell, why not?"

-o-o-o-

"Dammit," Sasuke groaned softly as she leaned back the tree, her whole body aching from the training session her team had been through earlier.

The training she'd done with Kakashi before the third stage hadn't been anywhere near this bad. It was like every little movement she made was making muscles she didn't know she had whimper in protest. She'd had to spend hours avoiding live kunai and blades along with her team.

At first, it had been a challenge; the blades had been hard, but not impossible to dodge. A few minutes of it had been a nice warm up. Surprisingly even Sakura had been able to keep up. But Naruto had just looked suspicious, wary, like things were going too well.

After the warm up, she found out why when suddenly she wasn't cleanly dodging everything anymore. Suddenly it had stopped being fun, and turned into an almost desperate dance to just survive. Both she and Sakura were bloody and sweating in short order.

And while they were struggling with the wave of kunai and flashes of sword slashes, Naruto had grabbed the thrown weapons and used them to deflect the incoming attacks and throws in whatever way he could. She'd started mimicking him in short order, and even Sakura had made the attempt, to the four jounin's nods of approval.

But eventually, first Sakura and then, as much as she hated to admit it, she herself had faltered. Then Naruto had stepped in front of them and suddenly nothing came close to them. The kunai only came for a short burst, a small swarm testing out the sudden defense, and quickly flowed around them like water leaving them untouched.

Naruto had protected them. She'd been weak and Naruto, _Naruto,_ had stepped into protect her. After everything that had happened, she couldn't even keep up with the _dead __last_.

She couldn't be weak, she _wouldn't. _She needed be stronger. She needed Power.

And then, suddenly, four figures descended from the sky, and she found herself staring at the smirking faces of four slightly older teens.

"Who the hell are you?"


	32. Chapter 32

"What?" Naruto stared dumbly at the green flak vest on his hands as he stared back across the Hokage's desk at Tsunade.

"Are you really going to make me repeat myself, brat?" Tsunade demanded as she lightly glared back at him.

After Kakashi had called a break in training, with Sasuke and Sakura both practically collapsing in exhaustion after Anko and Yuugao's practice session, a messenger hawk had arrived. Kakashi had taken a quick glance through it before calling an early end to training and dismissing Naruto's teammates to recover. Anko, who'd snuck a look a look at the message, had smirked and elbowed Yuugao in the ribs lightly and whispered into her ear.

While Naruto had been looking cluelessly back at Kakashi, his squad sensei had informed him that they'd been summoned to the Hokage's tower. With Shizune, Anko and Yuugao tagging along, Naruto, Kin and Temari had followed Kakashi. Naruto had been left cluelessly wondering what was going on as Kakashi had remained tight lipped about the reason behind the summons.

Then almost as soon as he was through the door, Tsunade had thrown the vest at him with a smirk and a single word, "Congratulations."

Now, Naruto looked from the vest back to her, incomprehension written on his face. "I... what? This is like Iruka-sensei's..."

"It's a chunin vest, brat. You know, for chunin to wear?" Anko offered with a smirk. "You did still want to be a chunin, didn't you?"

"I... passed?" Naruto stared, jaw hanging as he looked to Kakashi for comprehension as a snort came from the window.

"Of course you passed, you knucklehead," Jiraiya spoke up. "After all that work you put in, everything you did, what do you think she's giving you a vest for?"

"I... I just... Wow," Naruto stared in disbelief at the vest. "I... didn't really think I'd pass the first time."

"Oh? Naruto, doubting himself suddenly? How uncharacteristic," Kakashi noted as he playfully ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Neh, I knew I'd get it eventually, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a huff and a light glare at him before looking back at the vest with no small amount of awe. "I just didn't think I'd get it the first time."

"Eh, well, you earned it," Temari stated simply with a slight look of envy on her face. "You played me. You humiliated me," she leaned in and breathed into his ear loud enough for everyone to hear. "You _dominated_ me."

"He dominated me first!" Kin spoke up quickly with a slight huff as she glared back at Temari while she wrapped her arms about his arm.

Tsunade palmed her face with a groan while Shizune hid her face behind her sleeve to mask her smile and Anko smirked broadly. From the window a perverted giggle could be heard as Jiraiya scribbled away in his notebook. Or at least he did until an empty sake bottle hit his head and knocked him out of the window.

"Now for the next, vital step," Yuugao announced solemnly as Naruto sent her a curious look. "Updating your wardrobe. There's no way you're allowed to wear that vest with that outfit."

Naruto blinked a moment, then felt Kin and Temari tightening their grips upon his arms while the various females around him all smirked predatory down at him.

"And that's my cue. See you later, Naruto!" Kakashi said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto to his fate.

-o-o-o-

Ino frowned softly as she sat behind the counter of her mother's flower shop, staring off into the distance, frowning slightly as she ran over her mother's words. She really had been such an idiot. And she hadn't been able to find Naruto when she went looking for him earlier.

She realized half way through her search that she didn't even know where Team 7's usual training ground was. After almost aimlessly wandering through a random selection of training grounds, she'd managed to come across Gai-sensei. It took her a moment to overcome the sheer force of... personality that the jounin held before she'd been able to ask him which training ground Team 7 used.

She'd eventually managed to decipher where he was directing her after several rants and repeatedly declining his offer of aid. When she'd arrived, while the training ground showed signs of recent use, it was empty. She'd somehow managed to just miss them.

This brought her to moping sadly in the flower shop in a funk of depression, feeling like a complete idiot and worrying about Naruto ever forgiving her.

"You know, you better not let Yuugao-chan catch you sulking like that," Anko's voice broke through her thoughts. "At least not in any clothes you want to keep."

"Ah!" Ino let out a soft exclamation as she saw her temporary sensei standing in front of her wearing a triumphant grin. "You!"

"Me what, my cute little student?" Anko prompted, her brows waggling happily.

"... Yes, Anko-sensei?" Ino asked with a resigned sigh.

"Well, if you don't want to help us pick out the brat's new wardrobe, I can leave you here," Anko noted with a pause, before tapping her lower lip in thought. "You're not still sulking about last night, are you?"

"You know where he is?!" Ino's mouth dropped for a moment, before cursing softly, "Of course you know where he is. I spend all morning trying to find him, but you knew where to find him the whole time, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. I am me, after all," Anko agreed with a smirk on her face.

"... And you were watching me utterly screw up last night, weren't you." Ino stated as her shoulders slumped.

"So was the old pervert," Anko added with a chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it; it wasn't just your fault. Brat's just clueless."

"Yeah, but I should've _known_ that," Ino argued back with a quiet grumble. "I'm the one who's supposed to know how the mind works."

"Well, you're still young. Screwing up it a great way to learn to pay more attention," Anko noted and shrugged her shoulders. "And this time, your screw up didn't kill someone, just embarrassed the shit out of you. So save the depression for when your screw up ends up getting someone killed."

"_When_?" Ino repeated, staring back at Anko.

"The higher you get in rank, the more likely it becomes to happen," Anko stated simply, sobering quietly. "It sucks, and when it happens, you'll either learn to deal with it and move on or you'll break."

Ino shuddered quietly at the matter of fact tone in Anko's voice. She didn't need to ask to know that Anko was speaking from personal experience. Then she nodded her head, "So, Naruto and new clothes?"

"Yup. Why I'm pretty sure if you play your cards right, you could even get him down to a nice, tight pair of shorts and nothing else," Anko agreed, smirking as she watched the way Ino's face flushed bright red and she averted her eyes. "So, coming?"

"Just a second," Ino said as she quickly ran inside and up to her room. A moment later, she came back down, silver bracelet again on her wrist, "Ok, ready. Told my mom I need to head out."

"Heh, excellent, excellent," Anko agreed as she made no comment about the bracelet, letting her smirk speak for her. "Now, onwards!"

-o-o-o-

"No," Kin said flatly, her arms again crossed about her chest as she gave Naruto a look where he was holding up a jumpsuit. "Not just no, but dear gods in heaven, ever merciful and generous, _NO_!"

"But Gai-sensei and Lee wear them!" Naruto protested.

"All the more reason for a 'No' then," Temari pointed out with a shake of her head.

"But..." Naruto started to say before Ino's voice cut in.

"I'm pretty sure they were being clear about it," Ino noted as she stepped up. "Besides, don't you want something that matches your new vest?"

Naruto immediately stiffened up before slowly turning to face her. "Ino."

"Naruto," she answered back with a nod of her head.

They settled into an uncomfortable silence, just staring at each other for several long moments, before Temari rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Oh, will you two just stop standing there and make up already?"

"Make up, or make out?" Anko added playfully, her eyes dancing.

"Knowing my luck, both," Kin said with a mutter.

Ino looked at Kin for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, suddenly grabbing Naruto by the back of his head and pulling him down into a kiss. For a moment, Naruto's eyes widened before closing his eyes and tentatively wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her close. As they pressed more tightly together, they were allowed a moment of silence, before Kin's voice interrupted.

"You know, that wasn't an invitation, dammit!" Kin whined softly as she glared at the two of them.

"I'm sorry," Ino said softly as she kissed his lower lip lightly.

"I... ah... For?" Naruto asked, confusion written on his face as his face flushed bright crimson.

"Ruining things at the end of the date so we didn't do that last night." She paused a moment before giving him a look and clenched her fingers tightly at the back of his hair. "Just don't get used to it."

"Ok...?" he agreed again as he stared back at her in confusion.

"Good. Now, let's get you looking good."

"Gag me, please," Kin muttered softly.

"How about with your panties so they stop getting in a bunch?" Temari asked helpfully.

"How about less bitching and more getting him looking good before I tie you both up, gag you and do it all myself?" Ino cut in as she gave both of them a look over her shoulder and arched a brow, glaring at them even though they both stood several inches taller than her.

"... Dammit, she's serious, isn't she?" Kin asked as she looked at Temari.

"... Yes, I think she is," Temari agreed with a nod, before pulling over a shirt from a nearby rack. "How about we start with this?"

"Good girl," Ino said with a smirk as Naruto felt a sinking realization that his life had just taken a turn for the troublesome.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke stared dully back at the gates of Konoha as she curled one knee back up against her chest and rested her arms atop it. As she stared, her mind drifted back to earlier. When she'd met the Sound Four and been informed about the price of the seal Orochimaru had placed on her.

Power. In exchange for everything else. Her home, her team, her loyalty, her freedom. Everything in exchange for the gift of power to defeat Itachi.

Power that didn't cost her hands to be covered in Naru- in a friend's blood.

Power. That was what she wanted. That was what she needed. Wasn't it?

"Don't live your life for revenge, it will only destroy you in the end. Stay with your friends, your comrades. Vengeance isn't worth what it will cost you."

Kakashi's words echoed through her mind, making her whole body tremble, anger, guilt, pulsing acidic and venomous through her veins. Who was he to lecture her? Who was he to claim he understood what was important to her!?

"All the people that mattered to me like that are already dead."

They weren't his family. They weren't his clan. They weren't watching him; they weren't waiting for him to avenge them. She could feel it, that demand, that expectation. Uchiha pride demanded nothing less. Demanded satisfaction.

She was an Uchiha.

She was...

"Sasuke?"

Sakura. Dimly Sasuke recognized her, her shoulders stiffening, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked at her teammate, glaring slightly. She wasn't supposed to be here. "... Sakura."

"What're you doing out here?" It was an innocent enough question but Sasuke could hear the undertone, the fear underneath it.

So she didn't answer as she turned her head away and stared out into the distance, her eyes catching the distant carvings of the Hokage Monument. Unconsciously, she lifted her fingers up, rubbing at the dull throb of the cursed seal on her neck. It burned in time with the words, the poisonous promises of the Sound Four dripping through her thoughts.

Power. Where she wasn't held back, where she could become strong. Stronger than even Itachi.

"Please... don't," Sakura said softly. "Please... just stay here... Stay with us."

"Stay with you, you mean," Sasuke said bitterly as she turned her eyes for a moment, staring at Sakura with bloody crimson Sharingan eyes swirling angrily. "Stay here, be the Sasuke-kun you always kept pretending I was."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura flinched back, staring back, confusion written across her features.

And suddenly it was like her vision of Sasuke shattered, melting away. In its place, Sasuke was decidedly feminine looking. No, she realized as she stared back into angry, thick lashed eyes. Female. "Wha...?"

"Supposedly smartest girl in the class but she couldn't notice that the boy she was chasing was nothing but an illusion," she said with a sneer before she shook her head and looked away, staring out into the looming shadows of the forest beyond Konoha's walls.

"You... Sasuke... you're... a girl? But... but..." Sakura stumbled over the sudden revelation, her mouth hanging slightly as stared at her teammate.

"I'm an Uchiha. Don't you remember what the Academy told you? We're talented in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and _Genjutsu,_" she gave a bitter chuckle as she shook her head. "So don't pretend you ever knew me, Sakura. You know _nothing_ about me."

"But... but..." she froze, her eyes glistening, tearing up as she stared back at him. "You... you were still, still my friend. Still my teammate."

Sasuke flinched back so softly it barely looked like anything beyond a spasming muscle, but it still struck, "I don't need friends. I told you from the start... my goal is to kill _him_. Nothing else matters. Only satisfying that."

"Then, then we can do it together!" Sakura took a desperate step forward, "All of us! Team 7! We can do it together! With Kakashi-sensei and Naruto! You don't need to leave!"

"You mean stay here and watch while the Dead Last rises above me? Stay here and watch as he walks around with those two little sluts of his? While he goes on his dates with Ino, laughing, smiling at the world when he understands _NOTHING?!_" Sasuke demanded, her eyes burning, Sharingan spinning wildly as she glared back at Sakura.

"Don't do this, Sasuke. Not like this..." Sakura pleaded desperately, tears filling her eyes. "Please, not like this, not to Orochimaru... please, please don't, not to them...!"

"Why not? Why shouldn't I? What the hell is so important about it?!" Sasuke demanded, sneering back at her.

"Because they killed them!" Sakura's voice broke as she stared at Sasuke, tears streaming down her face. "They killed my parents! They were just civilians! They'd never hurt anyone! They weren't ninja! But they cut them down like they were trash! I lost my family to them! I don't... please... I can't lose you to them too...!"

"... I don't care." The words came surprisingly easily to her lips, even as she forced herself to ignore the burning bile rising up her throat.

"... What...?" the word was brittle, oh so brittle as it left Sakura's throat.

"I. Don't. Care," Sasuke repeated, half to herself as she refused to look at Sakura. "I don't care that some worthless civilians were killed because they were too weak to defend themselves."

Sakura stared at her, horror written on her face before she could feel the almost audible snap cracking inside of her and her scream rose like a howl in the air. "_TRAITOR!_"

-o-o-o-

Naruto shifted slightly as he walked next to Ino, tugging at the high collar of his new vest as he unconsciously brought his fingers down to check the newly filled compartments of his vest. Beneath it he wore a long sleeved grey jacket and sturdy charcoal pants with pouches in the same location at his old outfit. Sighing, he shook his head and grunted softly.

"I feel so... bland," he complained lightly.

"Well, you don't always want to draw attention to you, you know, Naruto-sama," Kin pointed out from behind them where she followed next to Temari.

"Besides, you draw enough attention with your personality," Ino said with a nod of her head.

"You mean when he's yelling at the top of his lungs?" Temari offered.

"That too," Ino agreed with a smirk as she firmly kept her arm wrapped about Naruto's.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Naruto asked with a grunting whine as he glanced at Temari and Kin over his shoulder.

"Only if you order me to be," Temari responded back with a smirk.

"Dammit," he said with a grunt. "And you'd probably half ass that, wouldn't you, Sunshine?"

"Probably," she agreed with a nod, "I..."

"_TRAITOR!_" The furious scream roared through the air as they passed by the gate.

"Wait, isn't that Sakura?" Ino said as she disengaged herself from Naruto's arm and started to run towards the location of the scream.

"It sounded liked it was!" Naruto agreed, easily keeping pace with her

"Well, hopefully this means I get to hurt someone," Kin muttered as she and Temari moved after them.

"We might just," Temari agreed as they followed on Naruto and Ino's heels.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted out as she saw a figure looming over a familiar pink head of hair, their fist cocked back and ready to strike.

At the sound of Ino's voice, the figure started for a moment, seeing the group running towards them. Immediately the figure let go of Sakura. With an impressive display of speed, the figure made towards the forest. With one motion, Naruto summoned up a small group of clones and sent them after the figure before he and Ino slide to a stop at Sakura.

Sakura was coughing violently as she struggled to catch her breath while her hands clutched at her stomach. Immediately Ino kneeled down, rubbing her back trying to help her breath, "Sakura! What happened?"

"S-sasuke," Sakura coughed out as she rubbed at her stomach softly. "T-trai-traitor. Going to... Sound. Tried to stop her."

There was a pause as she looked over and found Naruto's eyes, locking onto them with a look of pure, absolute hatred, "Go. Stop... Stop her. Or kill her."

Naruto summoned forth another group of clones, his mind glossing over the way Sakura referred to Sasuke as a girl as he sent a group of them towards the tower and left two there. "I'm going."

"I'm going with you," Ino said angrily, her eyes burning, before she looked at Sakura for confirmation. "You'll be ok, right?"

Sakura coughed again and then gave her a thumbs up in acknowledgment.

Ino let one of Naruto's clones take Sakura from her before she glanced towards Kin and Temari. They shared a look nodded as they looked at her. "You two are coming, I take it?"

"For a chance to get mess up the pretty boy? Hell yeah," Kin agreed with a nod.

"Might as well," Temari agreed.

"Then let's go," Naruto stated with a growl, "The bastard is gonna pay for what he did to Sakura."

And without a word they ran into the forest, following the trail left by the clones Naruto had released earlier.

-o-o-o-

No. No. No. NO!

It wasn't supposed to happen like this!

Sasuke ran, pushing her tired, aching body. Jumping from tree to tree, putting as much distance between her and Konoha as she could as quickly as she could. She wasn't supposed to be running like this.

Sakura wasn't supposed to scream like that. She wasn't supposed to be able to stop her from knocking her out quickly and quietly. Naruto wasn't supposed to know, not like this.

This wasn't right; this wasn't supposed to be happening. There was no chance that Naruto wasn't following her now. All she could do was hope that he'd chase her blindly, leaving Ino behind to care for Sakura, buying her a few extra minutes to get farther away.

And that Naruto hadn't sent clones to alert jounin and chunin. Too many things, too many possibilities. Too many ways things could go wrong.

She had to get away as quickly as she could.

Otherwise... No, she had to get away.

-o-o-o-

"You should tell her, Naruto-sama," Kin spoke up softly as she slid into position next to Naruto as they moved through the trees following the trail they'd been left.

"This isn't the best time," Naruto shot back with a growl as he kept his focus straight ahead, catching another fresh slash in a tree and following its direction.

"She needs to know what to expect if you... go all out," Kin answered back before a flash of worry crossed her features. "Because... Orochimaru probably has a retrieval waiting for him, and us."

"She needs to be able to focus," Naruto countered back.

"She needs to not freak out when in the middle of combat because you started using the red stuff," she responded back. "You think she'll be able to focus if she doesn't know to expect that?"

"I..." He growled again, his jaw clenching as he dug his fingers into his palms.

"And you're already almost there," Temari added as she came up on them. "I can feel it. Your anger, your rage. The power waiting for you."

"What are you three talking about? We need to catch that bastard!" Ino stated with a glare. "We can't let him get away!"

"We're talking about..." Kin started to say, only to be cut off by a growl and a glare from Naruto.

"You're going to have to trust her about it eventually," Temari stated quietly.

"Dammit!" Naruto growled angrily. "I was having a good day, dammit! Why can't I just have a good day?"

"Naruto, what the hell?" Ino could feel the air thickening with... something in the air, something that scared her.

"Fine," Naruto growled as the lines on his face seemed to thicken, roughening. "The Fourth didn't kill the kyuubi. He sealed him into me, making me a jinchuuriki."

"What?" she faltered for a moment, almost falling from the branch before he caught her.

She could see the claws tipping his fingers, though he took care to not dig them into her skin. When she looked up, she could see his eyes looking back at her. Not the deep, pure blue she was familiar with, but a deep, bloody red with a slitted pupil.

When she was again on sure footing, he released her and took a step back. "It's a village secret. Nobody our age is supposed to know. It's why most of the older generations don't like me."

"Na... ruto?" Ino's mind was a whirling, chaotic mess as she stared back at him.

"It's why your dad said you shouldn't use your clan techniques on me, ever," he continued, looking away and shifting slightly. "You could end up coming in contact with _him_."

"I..." For a moment she stared at him, not sure what to say, not sure what to do.

"If you can't handle it, turn and get back to Konoha and make sure Sakura-chan's ok," he said simply before turning back in the direction they'd been headed. "I can stop Sasuke without you."

"Oh, hell no!" That snapped her out of what loop his words threw her into. "You're not getting rid of me that easy! If you're going on, so am I!"

"Ino..." he started to say as he turned his head back towards her, only to feel her grabbing hold of his vest and pulling him to face her.

"That's Ino-chan to you, Naruto Uzumaki!" she said with a growl as she pulled him over and gave him a rough kiss before glaring back up into his eyes. "And you are _not_ getting rid of me that easily!"

"Wouldn't that count as accosting a superior?" Temari noted in a throaty, amused tone as her own eyes bled crimson like her Master's.

"... Naruto, why are their eyes like yours?" Ino asked, blushing lightly as she released her grip on his vest and saw the way Temari and Kin both developed features like he did.

"The seal that got put on them when they were bound to me," he said, blushing brightly as he lightly flicked his tongue over his lips, tasting them nervously.

"We get access to the red stuff when he accesses it," Kin said with a leering smirk as her eyes burned hungrily back at her. "And a lot more chakra than we had before."

"Are we going to stand around all day, or are we going to hunt down a traitor?" Temari asked again, her closed fan rolling about her wrist and hand. "Because the more time we waste here..."

"The further the bastard is getting," Ino agreed, her eyes narrowed into slits before she gave Naruto a look. "We're going to talk about this later, Naruto-kun."

"Right," he agreed tensing to jump again, only to wince when she jabbed him in the side with a finger, "What?"

"Yes, what?" she prompted with a light glare.

"... Yes, Ino-chan?" he offered carefully.

"Much better," she agreed with a nod as she launched herself off of the tree branch.

"Dammit, I _knew_ there'd be no getting rid of her!" Kin grumbled as she launched herself after Ino, Temari following only half an instant later.

Naruto joined them after only a moment's confusion as he struggled to figure out exactly what had just happened, before quickly shoving it out of the way. That could wait. Right now, Sasuke had turned traitor and hurt Sakura.

That was all that he needed to worry about right now. Once he'd dealt with the bastard, _then_ he could deal with Ino. And maybe by then things with her would actually make sense.

For some reason, though, he found himself doubting it.


	33. Chapter 33

Sasuke burst into the clearing, drenched in sweat and panting tiredly from the desperate sprint she'd put in attempting to escape, combined with the exhaustion from her earlier training session.

"Well, look who decided to show up," a girl with red hair drawled out with a smirk as she looked towards her companions, "And we didn't even have to go meet him like you were planning, eh, Sakon?"

"So it seems, Tayuya. Welcome, Sasuke-sama," the white haired boy greeted with a smirk. "We do apologize about the... unpleasantness earlier; we simply wanted to... take measure of..."

"We need to go, now!" Sasuke stated as she quickly glanced over her shoulder, straining her ears to pick up sounds of pursuit.

"Oi! What do you mean, we need to go?" a thick boy asked, his small, beady eyes narrowing into slits. "You followed or something?"

"Be quiet, Jiroubu," the last member, a six armed boy, stated as he spat out a golden substance into the form of a bow. "Looks like our great, future leader didn't quite live up to Orochimaru-sama's expectations, huh?"

"Who is following you, Sasuke-sama?" Sakon asked simply as he tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing slowly.

"Naruto... and his group. He'll probably be here any second. We need to go," Sasuke hissed out as she unconsciously pushed her hand up against the pulsing, hungry seal throbbing at the base of her neck.

"Your teammate?" Tayuya snorted softly, "Wasn't he supposed to be the dead-last or something?"

"Tayuya, you noticed how that bastard Kabuto was short an arm when he and Orochimaru-sama came back?" the six armed boy asked as he strung up his bow and spat out a golden looking arrow.

"What the fuck about it, Kidoumaru?" she demanded with a grunt as she none-the-less brought out her flute and eyed the woods warily.

"That was done by a kid named Naruto," Kidoumaru respond as he notched the arrow and looked around. "One from Konoha."

In those moments the four Sound nin had been speaking, Sasuke took a moment to calm herself, centering herself with several deep breaths. It was just Naruto, and Ino... and probably those damned spoils of his. They wouldn't be too much of a problem, Naruto had apparently beaten them pretty damned easily, so the four Orochimaru had sent should be able to defeat them without much issue.

That left Naruto.

Naruto, who had apparently grown at an insane pace. Naruto, who had been training under a sannin, potentially even two. Naruto, who she hadn't really seen in action in almost two months.

"He'd still only be one and he just got in a lucky shot at Kabuto," Sakon stated simply as he narrowed his eyes. "There are five of us and if we have to, we can invoke the power of our seals."

"He won't be alone," Sasuke stated softly, calmed down and glanced back over her shoulder.

Just in time to see a trio of familiar blond figures shoot out of the forest, straight towards her. As she quickly jumped back away from them, Kidoumaru launched his arrow, shooting out faster than any kunai she could've thrown, straight at the chest of the lead figure. A foot in front of him, it split in half and parted harmlessly around him.

All three of them lanced in a feral crouch, glaring up at Sasuke in a loose triangle formation.

"Well, fuck," Kidoumaru grunted as he formed a group of sickles from his golden webbing. "Didn't expect him to have a level that high."

"Sasuke," the lead figured stated with an angry glare. "You're coming with us."

"Huh, cocky little bastards, aren't they?" Tayuya grunted out as she narrowed her eyes warily. "Guess Konoha trash likes to run their mouths. Listen, you dumb shits, he's leaving of his own will. You really ready to do for that?"

The lead Naruto flicked his eyes towards Tayuya and suddenly the clone at his left shot straight at her. A flick of his eyes again and the clone at his right was moving straight towards Jiroubu. Then, his eyes landed back on Sasuke.

"You hurt Sakura," he said softly. "You're going to pay."

And with that, he launched forward with a roar.

Immediately, Kidoumaru launched a wave of sickles at the lead Naruto clone, only to curse and twist as the one moving towards Jiroubu threw a pair of kunai at him. He twisted out of the way, only to have to send out a spitting blast of webbing to stop the two kunai he'd leaned into the path of from the clone moving towards Tayuya. He oriented himself again, just in time for Jiroubu and Tayuya to react to their opponents.

Jiroubu slammed his palm into the ground with a ground, blasting out a wave of dirt and rocks straight towards the rushing clone. Tayuya cut her thumb on her tooth and slammed her palm down into the ground herself, only, in a small explosion of smoke, three hulking figures loomed around her.

Jiroubu stumbled back when he felt the hard impact of the clone's heel cracking down on his upraised arms when the wave of dirt and rock had parted around him. Following that, the Naruto clone had flipped forward, smashing down on Jiroubu's arm with a powerful kick. Then the sound nin could feel the telltale tug of chakra being applied to his skin by the boy's foot, before he felt the knee driving up under his arms and smashing his nose.

Growling angrily, he grabbed hold of the clone's ankle and then snarled as he moved to smash the clone down into the earth in front of him. In response, the clone desperately twisted its body forward as much as it could before swiping his fingers down. Four lines of crimson blossomed across Jiroubu's face and down his chest, but he never relaxed his grip as he slammed the clone down into the ground.

Through blood-stung eyes, Jiroubu could swear he saw the clone smirking back at him before it exploded into smoke.

Jiroubu's response was a bellow of pain and rage.

Tayuya had moved back, letting the hulking forms of her doki fill the gap between herself and the clone as she brought her flute up to her lips. Before the first note even rose, one of her doki hunched forward, a wet, wheezing gurgle escaping it, before crumpling back and dispersing in a puff of chakra smoke. Before it, the clone was holding up a swirling rasengan and glaring angrily at her.

Then the notes started to flow and he had to jump and twist out of the way of the two remaining doki. Furiously glaring, she watched as cuts ripped across her summons' chests and arms. The clone swiped at them and the wounds rose up, cut into them from almost a foot away.

Angrily she let a quick series of notes, the sounds pulsing into the air, and the doki moved in unison, attempting to strike him, though it quickly became evident that she wasn't quite used to directing only two of them. The melody seemed disjointed, haphazard, but still it kept the clone moving.

And move he did, twisting just out of the way of some of the blows, jumping, ducking, weaving while he would jump in, make a quick slash then jump back out.

Unfortunately the clone failed to pay enough attention to its surroundings and launched itself back from a particularly powerful blow, straight into Tayuya's waiting fist as it held an expression of disbelief before it exploded.

Kidoumaru sent a blast of webbing straight at the clone lunging towards him, only to watch as it part around him just as his arrow had. In front of him, Sakon placed himself between Naruto and Sasuke, smirking as he slowly licked his lips in anticipation. Sasuke frowned, tensing warily as she let her eyes dart around, only two clones weren't Naruto's style, and she hadn't seen either of the spoils.

As Sakon shifted about, he grinned at the figure, "Shall we see what kind of melody we can play with you, hmm?"

"Play with this," the clone snarled as a rasengan swirled into existence in his open palm and he slammed it towards Sakon's gut.

Only suddenly a pair of hands sprouted out of Sakon's stomach and grabbed hold of the clone's wrist before the attack could land. Growling angrily, he dispersed the rasengan and swung his other hand forward like a claw, only to feel Sakon grabbing his wrist with a smirk. "Did you really think trash like you could come here and get away with running your mouth like that?" His free hand cocked back, smirking at the blond, "Obviously, you need a lesson in knowing when you..."

His words trailed off into a sudden scream as the clone's fingers above Sakon's stomach had opened, then snapped shut and blood suddenly flowed out of a torn stomach. Reflexively, Sakon released the clone, pushing him away as he brought his hands down on his stomach, pressing over them with a hiss of anger. "You... I'm going to tear you apart!"

The clone could only watch in disbelief, as the wound knitted itself back together beneath Sakon's hand, then twisted out of the way of a thrown scythe from Kidoumaru as the six armed nin jumped forward. Grinning eagerly, he blasted out webbing all around the clone. The threads never quite touched him, never got close enough to be cut by his defense, but bit by bit they hemmed him in until he vanished behind and oversized cocoon.

"Now, now, let's see... how shall I play, hmm?" Kidoumaru asked as he stalked around the cocoon.

"This one is _mine_!" Sakon declared with a growl as he rubbed his stomach.

"You already had your turn, it's mine again," Kidoumaru countered as he glared back at Sakon.

Finally, realization hit Sasuke, her eyes widening in shock, "No... That's not Naruto... That's a clone!"

Before they could respond, five slashes tore through the cocoon, parting it, before the Naruto clone stepped out with a glare, "It's going to take a lot more than a bunch of spit to stop me."

The clone began to pull itself out of the cocoon as Kidoumaru smirked and moved in, tossing up a couple of his scythes into the air. Overhead they cut through a weaker series of threads and suddenly a rain of golden spikes fell down, straight towards the Naruto clone. Moving swiftly, the clone managed to dodge the spears and the sudden throw of a pair of sickles headed for him, before he was knocked down by one of the sickles Kidoumaru had tossed up, the hook digging into his shoulder with a wet puncturing sound.

"You mean like that?" Kidoumaru pointed out with a smirk, only to see the bleeding figure smirking back at him.

"Yeah, the bastard was right after all... I'm just a clone." There was a vicious smirk on the clone's lips.

"Well, bring the real one on..." Kidoumaru started to say, smirking softly as he started to turn in the direction the clones had first appeared.

It was then that the air in the clearing suddenly grew thick, heavy, as it weighed down upon the five young nin.

"What the hell is that?" Tayuya demanded, as she shifted back, fighting the cold sweat threatening to break out on her skin.

"He's _here_," the clone whispered out, loud enough for them all to hear, before it dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"Huh, now where..." Kidoumaru looked around, his eyes narrowed as he reached up towards his forehead protector.

It was then a crimson coated form lead by a swirling orb fell upon him, smashing into him like a falling star as a rasengan smashed into his shoulder and suddenly a rolling cloud of dust filled the air with Kidoumaru's scream. Instinctively the other four nin leapt back away from the rising cloud, as a palpable miasma of bloodthirsty rage consumed the air. Like a curtain falling, the dust suddenly dropped, dragged back to the earth to reveal the crouching form of Naruto, surrounded in boiling crimson chakra, standing atop of the destroyed body of Kidoumaru.

Sasuke stared at him in shock as the dark, feral glare burned into eyes, her sharingan reflexively activating, capturing the look of pure, undisguised loathing, hate and betrayal etched upon those features, all screaming as they focused on _her._

In front of the bleeding Jiroubu, Temari dropped down, eying the thick teen with a look of distaste as she lightly spun her fans about her wrists. "Damn, I get stuck with the pig."

As Jiroubu fought between worry and rage at the scene unfolding in front of him, Kin dropped in front of Tayuya, looking at her for a moment with dark, narrowed eyes, before straightening up as she tilted her head to the side, "Well, this should be fun. I never did get to properly _thank_ you for all the _encouragement_ you used to give me, Tayuya-_sempai_."

"... You!"Tayuya's eyes widened in recognition before narrowing into slits as she activated the first stage of her cursed seal. "You traitorous little bitch!"

"What, just because I picked a better Master?" Kin smirked back at Tayuya as she held up her fingers for a moment and suddenly, where there had one, there were ten. "That's the Sound way, isn't it? Selling ourselves, our loyalty, our souls and freedom to the ones who grant us power. I simply got a better deal than you did."

Ino was the last to appear, landing on the ground next to Naruto, standing tall and proud as she glared at Sasuke. "Traitor."

"You're not getting away, Sasuke," Naruto's voice burned as he glared back at the Uchiha.

"You know... Sasuke-sama, you have such... _interesting_ friends. Such spirited pieces of trash," Sakon noted before suddenly his curse seal spread across his skin. "Let's see how much you squirm!"

With that Sakon suddenly lunged forward, faster than he had moved before, heading straight for Naruto. With a sudden pulse, Naruto launched himself forward as well, his path straight towards the approaching Sakon, fist already cocked. Before he knew it, Sakon suddenly felt the smash of Naruto's fist cracking into his face, sending him flying back, with Naruto launching after him with snarl.

Left alone, Sasuke narrowed her eyes and slowly took a ready stance. "You can't beat me, Yamanaka."

"Most days, you're probably right," Ino agreed as a kunai twirled into each of her hands in a back handed grip. "But you're favoring your right side while keeping your weight off your left. Your hair is matted, thick, your clothes are damp and your stink is filling the air. And on top of that? I want to make you _hurt_. So this time? This time, Uchiha, you're dead wrong."

A chill ran down her spine and Sasuke shifted defensively, "Beating me when I'm weak means nothing."

"I'm a ninja, Uchiha-san," she responded with a bloodthirsty grin taken straight from Anko's repertoire. "How you get your win doesn't matter, only that you won."

-o-o-o-

"I'm going to destroy you!" Jiroubu growled angrily from beneath bloody eyes as he thrust forward straight at Temari.

Temari instead twisted to the side as his arm came within range. She gesture, a graceful, almost dancing motion as her fan snapped open, revealing the razor sharp blades within. In a flash they cut against the back of Jiroubu's elbow before snapping shut and rolling into her waiting hand.

As Jiroubu fought down a scream of pain and cradled his arm, Temari snapped the fan open and hid her face beneath her eyes behind the bloody fan. "My, did that hurt? It certainly looked like it. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Bitch!" he snarled angrily before reaching down, attempting to rip up something from the earth, only to grunt and hiss as his arm buckled ineffectually beneath the pressure. "Dammit!"

"My, such language, and in front of a lady," Temari smirked as the fan snapped shut and she lightly tapped her lower lip in though. "I suppose I could forgive you... if you got down on your knees and begged forgiveness."

"I only need one arm to wipe that smirk from your face!" Jiroubu snarled and lunged forward with a powerful blow from his unwounded arm.

Clinically, Temari could tell he was powerful. He had a lot of strength in his frame and he channeled it properly into a single, focused strike. It was the kind of blow that only the strongest of individuals wouldn't be staggered or even disabled from…

So she simply made certain he didn't hit her. Which, she had to admit, wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, especially when he began to invoke his cursed seal. As the distorted patterns crept over bloodied and torn features, she found it more difficult to stay a step ahead of the savage fighter. Each time her fan struck out, their cuts grew steadily shallower as time passed.

"Well, this is a bother," Temari noted with a slight sigh.

-o-o-o-

Tayuya had wasted little time invoking the full strength of the first level of her seal only to growl as suddenly herself and her doki were buried to their ankles in the earth where the Kin clones were smirking at her, holding their hands down on the earth.

"You think I'm worried about trash like you with a couple of new little tricks?" Tayuya snarled as she glared back at Kin. "While you were jerking around as bait with those two fuck heads, Dosu and Zaku, I made my way into the elite!"

"Mmhmm," Kin nodded her head making a flapping motion with her hand as she tilted her head to the side and flicked a senbon at Tayuya, who easily deflected it with her flute. "Big, bad Tayuya, North Gate of the Sound Four. Watch out or she'll eat you alive."

"Damned straight!" Tayuya agreed with a snarl, her skin darkened and her hat exploded out as a crown of horns grew wreathing her head as she reached the second state of her cursed seal and suddenly ripped herself free from the earth. "I survived for this strength. I died for this strength! I sure as hell won't lose to a bitch like you!"

And with a sudden note the two doki surged forward, breaking out of the earth trap and opening up their mouths as a sickly, hungering erupting of spiritual energy took shape and then hungrily lunged towards the Kin clones. In response, each clone threw a series of senbon at the doki with a startling force. For a moment the creatures paused, frozen as the senbon pierced into the cloth covering their faces before, with a gurgling moan, they fell to their knees and then dispersed.

"You were always so proud of that you got that seal," Kin noted as she glared back at Tayuya her eyes narrowed into slits. "How you were chosen to be an experiment and lived to tell the tale."

"It shows I'm strong, you little..." Tayuya snarled as she shifted into a ready stance.

"You think that's strength?" Kin grinned, her eyes burning hungrily. "You think you're special because you've got a seal on you from a sannin? Because your master gives you strength?"

"You think that's funny?" Tayuya demanded, her eyes narrowed into slits

She giggled then, amusement flashing through her eyes, "Well, Tayuya-chan,.. Yes, yes I do. Because I've got one too. Only the sannin who made mine is better with seals than the one who made yours and the power _My_ Master gives me?"

Suddenly Tayuya was hit by another blast of that rolling, thickening of the air as bubbling crimson chakra leaked out of Kin's body, her eyes turning a deep, hungry blood red, and her toothy grin turned fanged. Shifting slightly, she brought up her clawed fingers, flexing them for Tayuya to see as she grinned eagerly at her and spoke. "It's just plain better than the one _your_ master gave you."

She rolled her neck at that, sending an audible ripple of pops into the air as she crouched forward body tensed, "But don't worry, Tayuya-_chan, _I don't expect you to just believe it because I said it. I'm going to have fun beating this into your head like a drum!"

And like a shot, she slammed forward straight towards Tayuya.

-o-o-o-

Naruto frowned as he watched his opponent. The grey haired boy was smirking confidently at him. It was rather irritating considering he really could just...

An image flashed through his mind, Sakon's face split down the center, shocked before he fell into two bloody halves.

It would be easy, the enemy nin was already almost within range; a lunge and it would be done. Simple, easy. And his opponent would be dead.

A part of him dimly pointed out that he'd already probably killed the other nin just moment's ago, but it was quietly dismissed as irrelevant. Then another part of him pointed out simply that he wasn't the type to take the easy way. Another, dimmer, part of him remembered the advice that relying on the same trick over and over again instead of figuring out new ones, was a sure fire way to end up dead and buried.

So, with a growl, he rushed forward, his eyes flashing darkly as Sakon's widened in surprise at the speed of his approach. In response Sakon kicked out at Naruto, his leg suddenly becoming three as he kicked out at Naruto's side. The kicks landed hard against Naruto's sides only to have the boy growled in response as he grabbed the leg and dug his clawed fingers into the calf, piercing the flesh roughly.

Immediately the extra legs vanished as fists leaped out from Sakon's stomach and pounded into Naruto's gut. Forced to release the leg, Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand and swiped at Sakon's hip. The grey haired boy twisted and dodged for the most part but the rasengan still ground the flesh of the hip raw.

In response Sakon produced a kunai in his free hand as he used his free hand to twirl into a slash across Naruto's arm. Gritting his teeth in response, Naruto brought his other hand down, slashing the air with wind blades, and forcing Sakon to limp back and put some distance between the two of them. For a moment the grey haired figure watched Naruto with narrowed eyes before smirking back at him.

"Not bad, you're almost the worst kind of opponent for me to face, a close quarters specialist like myself," Sakon smirked then as he shifted slightly and the wounds on his leg and hip knitted back together, "But I can put myself back together, can you?"

In response, Naruto smirked slightly and held up his arm, then clenched his fist as the crimson chakra bubbled up for a moment and the wound quickly sealed back up with a quiet hiss of air.

"Brother," another voice spoke up as another head formed atop Sakon's body. "Why are you drawing this out? Why haven't you just killed him already?"

"He's such an... interesting opponent, Ukon. It's been so long since someone was able to hurt us like that, since Kimimaro." Sakon stated simply as he slowly ran his tongue over his lips. "I was simply... savoring the experience."

"We don't have time to play your games. We're expected back," Ukon snapped back with a glare. "Let's just kill him quickly and be done with it."

"Fine, fine," Sakon agreed sourly before smirking back at Naruto. "It would seem we're going to just show you the full power of Orochimaru's seal."

And with that the twisting pattern rippling across his flesh spread further, consuming the entirety of his form as his sclera turned black and his features turned demonic. A horn rose out of the opposite sides of each of their heads, their teeth grew jagged and their jaws pointed. With matching smirks turned upon him, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the way their body seem to bulge out to the side, separating into two distinct forms.

"Now to end this," Ukon stated eagerly as he tensed in anticipation.

"Two words," Naruto growled back with narrowed eyes as he brought his hands together. "Kage Bunshin."

-o-o-o-

Sasuke wasted little time, launching straight towards Ino as fast as she could manage. On most days it would've been fast enough to overcome her opponent's reflexes. Today, Ino twisted beneath an arching snap kick that, at full speed and strength, would've sent her flying.

When Sasuke arched and spun down into a sweep, Ino twirled, blades slashing out, taking a line of crimson from Sasuke's leg. Then she landed, her whole body still twisting, adding the force of momentum to her throws as she released both her kunai, sending them flying straight towards Sasuke's favored side. As the Uchiha stretched away, keeping her grimace suppressed, Ino attempted to snap a kick at her other side, towards her hip.

Her eyes narrowed and then suddenly flashed crimson as her sharingan activated, mostly following Ino's motions as slammed her elbow down and struck Ino's leg. The kick struck the elbow and both girls winced at the impact, Ino swiftly slipping back as another pair of kunai slipped into her hands while Sasuke shook her arm for only a moment then glared back at Ino.

"I told you before, you can't beat me," Sasuke stated simply, her spinning eyes narrowed into slits.

"Maybe any other day," Ino said simply as she tightened her grip on her weapons and narrowed her eyes. "But today... today you're going to lose."

"Foolish girl," Sasuke growled, sweeping up Ino's fallen kunai and throwing one then, then the other at Ino with a snarl.

In response Ino threw one of her kunai, knocking the first kunai to the side, then ricocheting into the second. From that second ricochet, Sasuke was already moving and the launched kunai was caught by the hilt and she was running forward. In response, one more kunai slipped into Ino's free hand and she moved quickly, bringing her blades up to deflect Sasuke's slash.

For a few, precious moments, it seemed as though Sasuke's furious, precise slashes would wear through Ino's defenses, to crash through them before she cut the blonde down with her own kunai. Only, amidst that storm, Ino remained calm, using tight, efficient motions, deflecting the slashes instead of blocking. Small little cuts swelled here and there when she couldn't fully make a clean deflection in time to deflect the follow up strike.

But, despite the onslaught, Ino stared back into Sasuke's eyes with a cold, calm certainty that spoke volumes to the Sharingan gaze. Today, Sasuke wouldn't be the victor. Today, Sasuke would be the one to lose.

Sasuke's rhythm faltered as that realization hit her, the sheer incredulity of Ino's confidence stalling her already slowing strikes. It was a mistake. Just as she promised, Ino struck, taking advantage of that falter, and slashing out towards the top of Sasuke's knee cap.

Realization quickly relayed itself back down through Sasuke's limbs and her free hand shot down, knocking the attack down only an inch. An inch was enough to save the tendons attached to her kneecap as she twisted slightly enough to the side to prevent the blade from cutting into her flesh. It was not, however, enough to block the fist that slammed into the joint and forced her leg to buckle in a flash of pain.

Ino bounced from the strike while Sasuke struggled to keep her grip on her confiscated kunai while Ino's strikes slashed out. A thrust of the ring turned into an underhanded slash when deflected, a shift that forced Sasuke to block Ino's strike from her other hand with her unarmed fist. Bones cracked beneath the blunt strike of the kunai ring smashing into the back of her hand.

Snarling, Sasuke slashed out, trying to force Ino back and rise out of her forced kneel at the same time. Ino refused her, taking a nasty cut along her arm as she locked up Sasuke's kunai and slammed her own knee into the side of Sasuke's raised one. Forced to kneel completely by the motion, Sasuke tried to dig the blade deeper into Ino's skin while the blonde cut into her own arm and twisted around to her back.

Then Sasuke couldn't help but scream as she felt the slash of Ino's kunai cutting the tendons at the back of her ankles. The scream was short lived as her slash rose up with a twist of her body and Ino slammed the ring of her kunai into the side of Sasuke's head. Spasming fingers lost their grip on her kunai and Sasuke's eyes flickered between black and crimson, though she refused to surrender so easily to unconsciousness.

"Just stay down!" Ino snarled as she smashed her fist into Sasuke's cheek, again, then again, as the crippled girl struggled to escape the blows as her broken hand rose up, trying in vain to shield her vulnerable head from the sharp, snapping blows.

Releasing the hold she'd kept on Sasuke's other arm, she slammed her knee hard into Sasuke's ribs, then when the girl reflexively flinched her hands towards her side, she grabbed hold the back of Sasuke's head and smashed her face into her knee.

Sasuke's head snapped back as the force of the blow finally drove her consciousness from her body and she went limp against Ino's grip.

Panting softly, Ino glared at the downed girl, her eyes slits as she pushed her back and off of her, listening to the unconscious moans of pain falling out of her lips. Only taking a moment to catch her breath, she quickly secured her weapons, making sure that they were out of the Uchiha's potential reach. Grunting softly, she was suddenly very glad Anko had impressed an always prepared mentality upon her.

Emergency medical aid was rendered, both on herself and, reluctantly, upon the Uchiha. She then quickly secured her captive with an intricate series of knots. When she finished, she let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention towards where Naruto and the girls were engaged in their own respective battles.

"Well... damn," Ino took a moment, staring down at the captive at her feet and slowly shaking her head as realization hit her. "I... actually did it."

"What you did is what we want to know," a new voice cut in with a tired chill in it. "Because from where we're looking… it doesn't look good."

Ino looked up with a start and then released a sigh of relief as she recognized the replacement proctor for the third exams standing there with another man with a scar across his face.

Then, the rest of her mind quickly caught up with the situation she was in and she snapped to attention. "Genin Ino Yamanaka, under command of Chunin Naruto Uzumaki, completing objective of halting the defection of Sasuke Uchiha to Hidden Sound and Orochimaru."

Genma paused a moment, his senbon twisting in his mouth as he caught the three fights still ongoing, all but one figure familiar to him as he could feel the sense of heavy bloodlust and demonic chakra in the air before grimly looking back Ino. "And your commander?"

Ino's eyes narrowed at the unspoken question and she glared back at the man, "Dealing with the extraction team sent to aid the Uchiha's defection."

"Has he..." Genma started to ask, pondering how to phrase the question.

"He is under control," Ino snapped back, before wincing slightly another wave of chakra flooded the air. "Just really pissed off."

Nodding slightly Genma turned towards his companion. "Raido, go get the others. I'll make sure this doesn't get out of control."

"Gotcha," Raido agreed with a nod before looking at Ino. "If what you say is true, good job, kid."

And with that, Raido vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	34. Chapter 34

Tayuya twisted herself around the savaged swipes of Kin's attack, an angry grimace written upon her features. She hated being on the defensive. She hated the constant, direct pressure Kin was able to keep on her. She _hated_ that insufferable, predatory smirk written upon Kin's face.

Then she was flying, until she wasn't. The momentum of her forced flight bouncing off of the tree she hit and slamming back into her body. She arched in a silent scream of pain, refusing to let the sound gain life before she thrust forward. Panting softly, she glared up at where Kin was smirking at her, watching her as she crouched down on the ground like some predator watching her prey.

And so far that's exactly what it had been. Kin was the predator and Tayuya was the prey. She hated it like nothing she'd ever encountered before.

With Orochimaru, it was expected. With Sakon and Ukon it'd been proven when they first met. The same with Kimimaro and that bastard Kabuto, too.

Kin though, Kin had been trash. Weak, unimportant, she had just been a pawn sent off to sacrifice. That was all she was ever supposed to be.

"Now, now, you wouldn't be running away, would you, Tayuya-chan?" Kin clucked her tongue and shook her head as she grinned back at her. "No, that won't do, not at all."

Senbon shot out, lightning fast needles that forced her to keep moving. They came from every direction, raining upon her from a growing swarm of smirking faces staring back at her. All of them identical, all of them bearing the same sadistic smirk she'd worn herself countless times.

"Mmm, now, now, that's not the face of a girl having fun!" the Kins launched another wave of senbon, forcing her back against a tree as the needles blossomed on either side of her. "You used to tell me that cat and mouse was your favorite game! Come on, mouse-chan! Don't tell me that changed!"

Growling, Tayuya saw red. She wasn't going to be the mouse. She was _NOT _the mouse. She was the god damned tiger among the fucking sheep.

Her fist slammed into Kin's face, sending the girl stumbling back with a snap. Then her head came up and she grinned, her split lip giving a grisly stain to her teeth. "Well now, looks like thinks she has mouse-chan has some claws after all!"

Tayuya stared for a moment, she couldn't help it; she was no Jiroubu, but she knew how to throw a punch, and with her curse seal active...

Then Kin's fist hit her own face and she was sent back, reeling as she could feel her nose crunching and cracking beneath the sudden pressure. Tears suddenly clouding her eyes, she moved, following the bleary form she could barely make out. Block, parry, block, kick. Feel the satisfying grunt as her knee found Kin's stomach. Then a fist hit her own gut and she stumbled back.

Claws raked across her chest, the wounds burning like fire as she twisted forward and then raked her horns against Kin's own body. It wasn't her usual tactic; she'd never actually had an opponent get this close to her for this long without being intercepted by her doki or knocking her out. Not since she'd acquired her seal.

Still, she could feel the resistance, the hiss of pain that left Kin's lips as close as she was. With a vicious growl, she scratched up, trying to rake her fingers across Kin's eyes. A moment later, she could feel the scraping of skin beneath her nails but knew she hadn't found her mark.

"Well, I guess you do have some claws after all, huh, mouse-chan?" Kin growled back, her anger laced with anticipation. "Did you like the way mine felt earlier? How about I give you another taste?"

"Bring it, trash," Tayuya spat back, spraying the blood gushing from her nose into Kin's face as she took advantage of the flinch to grab handfuls of Kin's hair and smashed the curved back horn at the top of her head into Kin's face before kicking her away with a snarl.

She couldn't make out exactly how Kin had reacted, her eyes still streaming with tears. Still, she could pull out a spare kunai and leap forward with a snarl. Viciously, she swiped at Kin's stomach, snarling softly when she felt the girl grab her wrist and viciously twist while roughly bending her wrist forward.

Then she could the feel the wet popping snap as her wrist fully snapped and the kunai fell from suddenly limp fingers as the sensation was lost in a spiking haze of pain. Gritting her teeth, she attempted to smash her knee up between Kin's legs, only it would seem Kin had beaten her to the punch as she felt hard knee smashing into the most sensitive part of her body.

She screamed then, her legs reflectively clenching together as she doubled forward. Then she could feel a pair of hands grabbing her by her horns. Suddenly, she was being pulled, dragged, forward at a vicious speed before suddenly halting, face first in the trunk of a tree.

Then she was pulled back and it was repeated. Then again. It was during the third that she finally succumbed to the darkening veil of unconsciousness.

-o-o-o-

Kin snarled as she felt Tayuya finally go slack in her grip before she threw the bloodied, beaten girl to the ground, her cursed seal starting to recede back into her body. Grunting softly, she released her hold on the kyuubi chakra pulsing through her system and she felt the sudden rush of burning, aching pain rippling across her body. It was so easy to ignore it while under the effects of the demonic chakra, but now...

Hissing softly, she found her way gingerly over towards where Tayuya had been forced to drop her kunai and retrieved the blade. Almost limping back to Tayuya's once more completely normal, albeit bloodied, form, she grabbed hold of the girl's hair and pulled her head back, baring her throat to the world. When she brought the blade down to the waiting flesh, a voice coughed politely nearby.

"While I'm sure I can appreciate the sentiment, we prefer to take defeated enemy nin caught this close to Konoha alive if possible," Genma noted as he watched her neutrally. "We can get more information out of them that way."

For a moment Kin seemed to ponder that statement, her eyes darting over him, noting the vague familiarity and the headband he wore before glancing around as her fingers tightened on the kunai, pressing it more tightly into Tayuya's throat. Noting Ino not too far away, she saw the blonde give the slightest nod of her head in confirmation. Slowly, reluctantly, she let her shoulder release some slight bit of their tension, she nodded her head and removed the kunai from Tayuya's throat.

"That scarred guy, Morino-san?" Kin asked hopefully as she tightened her grip on Tayuya's hair, with her eyes darting everywhere but Genma's face.

"Considering who you just caught is? You better damned well believe it," Genma agreed with a nod.

"Good," Kin just dropped Tayuya's face back into the ground before starting to spin the kunai in a full rotation about her finger, catching it, before spinning it again in swift repetition. "Don't suppose you have something to tie her up with?"

"I'm sure we can find something. Shizune-san should be here shortly to see to your wounds," Genma agreed as he reached into his vest and withdrew a scroll.

A line of blood across its contents and he had both a field medical kit and a set of restraints unsealed.

"You keep your restraints with your medical kit?" Kin asked with a bemused quirk of her lips despite the pain she was feeling as she momentarily paused the nervous playing with her kunai as she peered desperately in the distance to try to make out how Naruto was doing.

"No, I keep medical supplies in my prisoner kit," he responded easily enough. "More efficient that way. Namikaze-sama thought of it."

"... Yondaime-sama?" Kin asked warily, her narrowed eyes flicking in the direction Naruto had gone as she clenched her fingers tightly about the kunai's grip, but said nothing else...

"Another story, for another day," Genma stated. "Now, hold still. I need to get those wounds cleaned properly or Shizune-san will give me something that'll have me in the bathroom for weeks."

Kin snorted softly in agreement but, reluctantly allowed the man to go to work.

-o-o-o-

Temari frowned as she continued to weave about Jiroubu's strikes, though he had gotten significantly faster since he invoked his cursed seal fully. Twice he had attempted to invoke another earth ninjutsu technique, only both were primarily static defensive measures. In response, she'd either backed away, forcing him to abandon it and pursue her, or she'd gone around it.

While she was doing well in holding him off, it had become a battle of attrition as she was exceptionally limited to the tools she had available to her. The fans had left Jiroubu bloody and cut up but he didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, which left her in a less than enviable position.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you won't really listen, but what the hell," Temari offered with a bland shrug of her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Naruto-sama would prefer for me to give you at least a shot at walking out of this without being utterly humiliated and crippled."

"Big talk for a girl who's barely done anything more than scratch me," Jiroubu snapped back with a growl.

"You mean the girl that took away a lot of the functionality in your arm and you still haven't touched?" Temari shot back with a sigh filled with boredom. "I mean, really, you might've been able to do something against some of the more useless genin I've seen, but here, now...?"

When he clenched up, his mouth opening for a retort, she slid forward again and slashed out once more into the wound she'd already opened up in his arm. His new skin made newer cuts harder to inflict but what was already opened up was another matter entirely. As blood flashed across the razor edge, she twisted around another rage-fueled blow and slashed up into one of the wounds the earlier Naruto clone had opened up on his chest.

"Here and now, you're nothing but a beaten fool who doesn't realize he already lost," she answered her own question with a bored, cool voice.

Jiroubu bellowed violently as the pectoral muscles beneath the cut were further slashed beneath the flash of the fan. Fresh blood leaking down his chest, he attacked again, a surge of adrenaline powering his movements. She simply flipped back in response, her fan slashing up, cutting deep into another one of previous wounds the boy had taken.

When he stumbled, she tilted her head to the side before noting clinically, "You keep this up and you're going to die, just wanting to make sure you realize that."

"I won't..." he said with a gritted growl, glaring back at Temari, who shrugged her shoulders with a bemused smirk on her lips.

"Of course. I mean, it's not like you've had some of your most important muscles groups slashed up and you're leaking blood so fast you're already having trouble standing straight," she shot back, her fan snapping open for a moment, then snapping shut again as she pursed her lips. "Ah well, idiots will be idiots. Just be glad my brother isn't here. He would've been... messy."

Jiroubu stared at her incredulously for a moment, watching as suddenly her fans started flicking around her wrists in a distracting, dazzling contortion of movements as she smirked at him and continued, "Do try to not to sound too pathetic when you're bleeding out, neh? It's really depressing to be reminded that you were so weak."

"You... you...!" He struggled with the words, swaying both with rage and weakness.

"Bitch, yes, yes, now, bye-bye!" she agreed with a cheerful wave of her fan before Jiroubu felt a smashing pain in the back of his neck and collapsed into unconsciousness. "Hello again, Proctor-san. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Not as much as the last one you were in." Genma said easily enough as he glanced down at the unconscious Jiroubu. "Though your performance was better in this one."

"Oh, Proctor-san! What would my Master think of you saying such things about me?" Temari demurely hid her face behind her bloody fan and batted her lashes back at him. "Thinking such things! Why, watching me, studying me, I could feel those eyes on me the whole time! Making feel so very... naughty!"

When he just gave her a bemused look, and patiently asked, "Or...?"

Huffing slightly, she snapped her fan shut and crossed her arms about her chest though she still smirked slightly. "Or you were just waiting to see if I was going to become a damsel in distress, or if you needed to shove something hard and sharp into my back."

"You do realize I'm fifteen years too old to really get flustered by the double ententes, right?" Genma noted with a smirk before shaking his head and sighing slightly. "Damn if I don't know if I should be jealous of the brat or pity him."

"Now why would someone think they should be anything but absolutely, completely jealous of Master being able to have his way with this hot, flexible little body of mine?" Temari asked as she batted her lashes and put on an expression of absolute innocence.

"The fact that you're a mocking, sadistic bitch probably plays a big part in it," Genma stated simply with a smirk.

"Aw, you say the sweetest things, Proctor-san!" she said with a vicious smirk.

"That's nice. Now, secure your captive," Genma stated as he tossed her a scroll lazily. "And since you're in such fine shape, you can clean his wounds while we wait for the medic to show up."

Temari reflexively caught the scroll and glared at him as she muttered some unflattering things under her breath, but none-the-less went to work.

-o-o-o-

Sakon and Ukon stared around them with a frown as they noted the number of clones surrounding them. Ringing around the ground, perched in the tree limbs, stuck to the trunks, they surrounded them from every direction with angry, focused eyes.

With an absent motion, Sakon rubbed his hands against his stomach and narrowed his eyes in irritation. He could still remember the last clone he'd had to face. If each of these had the same capabilities...

"Don't let them escape," Naruto stated simply as he watched the pair with narrowed eyes and then readied himself, cocking his head to the side, crouching down, and watching them as his whole body tensed up.

Sakon stared at Naruto for a moment before slowly beginning to chuckle, a chuckle that slowly devolved into a burning laughter, "Escape... don't let us _escape_?! You... you... He... Heh, hehehahahahahahah!"

Ukon glared at his brother and growled softly, "This isn't the time for joking around. Or are you forgetting we're on a _deadline_?"

"Well, fine, he already revealed himself," Sakon grumbled irritably. "If you want it done with already, go and finish it and ruin the fun."

"I was planning to!" Ukon snapped as he suddenly threw a smoke bomb down at his feet.

"If you think a little smoke is going to stop me, you're dead wrong," Naruto growled back as he took a deep breath, focusing on his breath, on the feel of wind chakra, then suddenly exhaled, fueling the breath that left his mouth with it.

The wind that left his mouth was hardly enough to do any kind of damage to anyone, however that was hardly the intent as it dispersed the smoke into nothing but thin plumes that hid nothing. It worked quickly, efficiently. Only it revealed Ukon was no longer there.

"Heh, you should've just let your clones finish us off," Sakon chuckled as he leered back at Naruto. "You probably would've won then. Now it's all over."

"Like hell it is!" Naruto said with a growl before a voice spoke up right next to him.

"Heh, looking for me maybe?" Ukon said from where his head was suddenly sprouting out of Naruto's own body.

"Wha-what the hell!?" Naruto tried to smash his elbow back into the attached head, only for it to way out of the way with a smirk as another hand snagged the extended elbow.

"Do you know why Orochimaru picked us? No, of course you don't," Ukon asked rhetorically with a smirking sneer. "My abilities are uniquely suited for assassination... and in my level two state, my body can merge with yours, sharing my body with yours. The same proteins, same cells, the same chakra pathways... until I start tearing them apart."

Ukon paused a moment before grinning viciously at Naruto, "Shall I show you?"

"You..." Naruto snarled a moment before pausing as he recalled the words Jiraiya and Anko had informed him about jinchuuriki and demonic chakra. "You dumb shit."

Of all the reactions he could have, that was what the brothers had least expected. Seeing their confusion, Naruto grinned back at them, "Lemme guess, because you can manipulate your bodies like this, it's how you were healing earlier."

"Hmph, and what, you think your little healing trick is going to save you?" Sakon countered with a sneering smirk. "Ukon's going to tear you apart faster than you can heal it back."

"Yeah... let's see about that, shall we?" And suddenly Naruto growled as he was engulfed in a pulsing miasma of kyuubi chakra.

Sakon's smirk turned to a look of horror as Ukon suddenly began to scream and thrash as he separated himself away from Naruto as quickly as possible, writhing about on the ground. Portions of his skin began to darken, growing an angry red, before turning an ugly, rotting black. He thrashed wildly, twisting, convulsing, but more than anything, he simply _screamed_.

"What did you do to him!?" Sakon demanded as he grabbed hold of his brother's body and tried to force the body to integrate with his, even as his brother resisted.

"You know... the problem with sharing your body with someone... with connecting to their chakra system... is that you end up sharing their chakra," Naruto said, grimacing slightly as he couldn't just watch the way that Ukon slowly degraded.

Sakon had managed to half way force his brother back into his body before he felt it hit. The caustic, burning in his chakra, spreading, consuming through him. He stared back at Naruto, mouth opened wide, horrified as he felt himself falling towards the same fate as his brother.

"The thing is... without a body able to handle that chakra... without a seal to make it safe, harmonized to it..." Naruto could feel the bile building up in the back of his throat as he stared at Sakon, "Demonic chakra poisons and destroys normal chakra pathways."

Then Sakon let loose a scream, mirroring his brother's.

Naruto could only watch as they were literally consumed from their own chakra coils. Their screams filling the air, horrible, thrashing, writhing things. He fell to his knees and could feel the way his stomach quivered and its contents rose up his throat.

"Don't look away," the voice was soft, stern as it filled the air and, for a moment, Naruto looked to see Genma standing there, arms crossed about his chest as he looked at the boy. "You need to see this, you need to understand it. This is what you did to them._ Look_."

And he did. He watched as their bodies continued to thrash after their screams broke into wet gurgles. He continued to stare as they finally went still, their flesh half eaten, the air filled with an acrid smell of rotting, burned flesh.

Then he couldn't help but lean forward and empty the contents of his stomach. Again and again he wretched, puking over and over, until he could feel the burning wretched taste of bile bursting past his lips. Coughing softly, he stared down at the pile of mess he'd made, taking ragged, panting breaths while spit dripped out of his mouth.

"It's not pretty. It's not nice, it's not clean and it's not merciful," Genma said softly as he stood quietly behind the boy. "This is the kind of thing you only use when you absolutely have to. This battle the first time you've killed?"

Shakily, Naruto nodded his head, feeling the urge to puke furthering as the dry heaves started to pulse through his body as he remembered the body of the first nin he'd killed at the start of the battle.

"You won't like hearing it but it does get easier. As much as it shouldn't, it does," Genma stated softly as he looked down at the boy. "Eventually, if you're not careful, it can become easier to do than not. That's when you know you have to stop. It needs to be hard. It needs to be something you only do if you have to. If not... that's where monsters come from."

Naruto stared up at him, his mouth hanging open to summon up a scream of denial, a refusal, a damnation of what Genma had said, only to feel it die on his lips when he met the man's eyes.

"It's something we all have to come to terms with," Genma said simply. "It's something we all have to face and we all have to come to terms with. If we don't, we have no place among shinobi. So... never forget this day. Never forget what you did, so you always have something to remind you."

Numbly he nodded, shakily pushing himself up to his feet, before uneasily looking at the bodies, then back to Genma uncertainly. "What..."

"We'll get a specialist team to get out here to deal with the remains," Genma said simply before nodding back towards the direction the girls had been fighting in. "Head back to your girls. They're all done."

Naruto froze for a moment as he realized he'd completely forgotten about the girls, before looking towards Genma, "Are they...?"

"They're fine, even the Yamanaka," Genma agreed with a roll of his eyes and a light shove on Naruto's back. "Now, go, shoo. I've got to make sure these are watched until we can get someone out here to transport the remains safely. You get to escort the prisoners back to Konoha and get your first real taste of being a chunin."

"Ah...?" Naruto blinked, staring at him in confusion. "But... wasn't this...?"

"Nope," Genma shook his head, just smirking back at the boy. "You still have to do the paperwork."

"... Paperwork?" Naruto repeated, staring back at him.

"Yup, paperwork. The higher you get, the worse it becomes," Genma said with a smirk. "Have fun with that!"

"... I think I hate you a little, Proctor-san," Naruto said sourly.

"I know, it's a benefit of the job," Genma agreed with another smirk.

-o-o-o-

Naruto stared a moment at the trussed up and bandaged figure of Sasuke, staring at the unconscious figure for a moment, before turning his attention to Ino. "... You did that?"

"What? You saying I'm not capable?" she said defensively as she glared back at him as Shizune was applying medical chakra to her arm.

"... Were you always that mean or did Crazy Lady corrupt you?" he asked instead as he shifted and watched her warily.

Ino opened her mouth to respond before shutting it and thinking for a moment, "You know... I don't know. I do yell at people a lot less these days. But I do stab them more."

Naruto stared for a moment, before sighing and palming his face slightly. "Why are all the girls in my life violent maniacs?"

"Hey!" Ino, Temari and Kin protested, before pausing, glancing at one another and shrugging a moment as they grudgingly admitted the point... to each other, at least.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun. Are you a closet masochist, maybe?" Shizune asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side and smiled back at him. "Do I need to teach you about safe words and make sure you know about how to be tied up without doing any lingering damage?"

Naruto stared at her, his mouth opened and jaw hanging for a moment, before sputtering out, "No! I'm not that kind of pervert! That's Kin-chan!" He paused a moment then continued, "And Sunshine!"

"Hey! I am not a masochist," Temari declared with a huff. "I simply like it rough."

"Naruto-kun, are you saying there's something _wrong_ with being willing to inflict a certain level of... violence upon a situation?" Ino demanded sweetly as she batted her eyes at him.

"It depends on how much of it is directed at me outside of training," Naruto responded back with a frown.

"... Outside of training?" Ino repeated as she slowly arched her own brow.

"Well, yeah, it would be hard to train together if we didn't get violent, wouldn't it?" he asked in confusion.

"... You know, you just love to give me headaches trying to follow your train of thought, don't you, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked with a grumble before smiling a bit as Shizune released her arm, leaving her free to grab him by his vest and pull him down to her level. "And you know what?"

"Errrr... Are you going to kiss me again?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he stared at her wide eyed and blinking.

"Well, she does have a nice grip for it. Very firm and assertive," Shizune agreed as she checked on first Kin, then Temari, before moving to treat the captives. "Just right to pull you into one whenever she's ready for it."

"Hey, you just going to let her get away with it, Naruto-sama?" Temari asked, smiling innocently back at Naruto. "I mean, with everything else... letting her take charge from you? My, you'll start giving Kin-chan here so many ideas about how easy you are."

"Why would..." Kin started to say, suspiciously, before blinking a bit and suddenly smiling viciously. "Yeah, you're right, I mean, how can I expect him to handle _me_ when he's letting the little princess wrap him about her finger?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ino sputtered as she stared back at the pair, eyes wide.

"Of course, it is Naruto-sama," Kin continued with a melodramatic sight. "I bet he couldn't even grab her and kiss the hell out of her if he tried."

Naruto stared at Kin for a moment, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, he definitely isn't the type that could handle grabbing her by her hair, pressing her body back into him, his hand at the small of her back, rubbing lower as he brought her lips to his," Temari agreed even as she fought the urge to slowly lick her lips at the thought.

Ino stared back at her, her mouth hanging open as her face flushed bright crimson.

"... They're trying to... ya know, bait me into kissing Ino like that, aren't they Shizune-chan," Naruto asked plainly as Kin and Temari both grinned broadly back at him.

"Well, yes, and I'm very proud of you for recognizing it," Shizune agreed with a beaming smile before coming up behind him and whispering in his ear so only he could hear. "So shut up and do just what they told you and make them wish it was them you were kissing."

And then she was smiling brightly again as she clapped her hands together. "Was there anything else?"

Naruto blinked, stared at Shizune for a moment, looked at the still blushing Ino, and again felt the swelling disregard that had blossomed inside of him that morning bubbling up. With a tilt of his head, he suddenly grabbed hold of Ino's hair and pulled the girl close, her lips suddenly hovering about his own as she let out a startled "eep!" Then, as her eyes grew wide, she could feel the way her body was pressed into his, his hand catching the small of her back, her hips pressing into his as she caught his shoulders reflexively to steady herself.

As Temari and Kin stared with open-mouthed disbelief and no small amount of envy, Naruto then pulled Ino into a kiss. They watched as Ino went stiff for only a moment in shocked disbelief before she relaxed into his arms and wrapped herself tightly into him. And when her eyes fell shut and the moan left her lips, they looked at one another and groaned as they almost simultaneously caught their faces in their palms.

Shizune beamed happily, before the returned to her work making sure that the captives were properly started on healing while she kept her chakra conserved before they got to the hospital. Again, she was once more thankful that Tsunade had decided to return to Konoha. Things were definitely much more interesting now than they had been on the road.

-o-o-o-

Tsunade sighed softly as the final Naruto clone dispersed, informing her that Naruto had successfully accomplished his mission and had in fact rendezvoused with Shizune's patrol team. With that news came the information that the Uchiha, along with two of Orochimaru's elites, had been successfully captured alive. In addition the Sound extraction team had suffered two fatal casualties, both apparently inflicted by Naruto.

And because of how he'd eliminated the second, via demonic chakra infusion, Genma Shiranui was remaining on sight in order to keep the bodies secure until a proper retrieval team of their own could be dispatched to safely retrieve the tainted corpses.

All this, after the earlier drama and stress of the tedious operation she'd been forced to give to one Rock Lee. Thankfully the boy had survived with promising potential for a full recovery. Gai had certainly been happy enough.

Still, this was going to be a political mess. She knew, just knew that somewhere, those bastard Uchiha were smirking at her as somehow, that the last of the Uchiha still managed to give her a massive, massive headache. She was fairly certain that it wasn't intentional, simply genetic.

The Uchiha had been bred to piss off Senju by their mere presence alone for centuries, after all.

Now, however, she had to figure out just how to spin this, how to handle it. Unfortunately, her own knowledge of Konoha's internal politics was woefully outdated. That meant dealing with the he sensei's former teammates.

Joy.


	35. Chapter 35

Orochimaru frowned slightly as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes narrowed into slits behind the heavy bandages wrapped about his face. "They failed."

"It would appear so, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto agreed as he crossed his good arm about his chest and bowed to the man. "Your orders?"

"It is an irritating delay," Orochimaru stated simply as he leaned back, his eyes still slitted. "So many things have been... irritating lately."

Kabuto remained silent as he watched and waited, the light catching his glasses just so it completely obscured his eyes.

"Kimimaro?" Orochimaru asked simply as he arched a brow back at Kabuto.

"He was most distraught to learn that you'd been forced to take on a... substandard new body," Kabuto said simply, his eyes unreadable. "He almost took it upon himself to attempt to aid the Sound Four."

"Of course he did," Orochimaru stated simply, a dry amusement in his tone. "And I'm sure you _convinced_ him that it would be in his best interests to remain where he was."

"Yours, actually, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto stated simply.

"Of course," Orochimaru agreed, his eyes suddenly twinkling. "And it would have nothing to do with the fact that you are now in need of a... replacement for what your dear friend, Naruto-kun, took from you, hmm?"

"It would be in your best interest for you to have as many... capable individuals at your disposal as possible," Kabuto responded neutrally. "In my current state, I am hardly at my most capable."

"And of course Kimimaro-kun just happened to offer up a replacement," Orochimaru agreed with a cold smirk growing over his lips.

"He was quite adamant that that we act in your best interests, Orochimaru-sama. I believe he proclaimed his entire being willing sacrifice for your ambitions if need be," Kabuto stated blandly. "I simply... pointed out that I would not be at the peak of my ability to aid those ambitions due to the... set back I encountered."

"And you were planning on seeing if you could... make use of some of the techniques I developed for Shimura-san," Orochimaru noted with another smirk. "My, so, so ruthless, Kabuto-kun. So manipulative."

"Whatever it takes to best serve," Kabuto said simply as he tilted his head to the side and studied Orochimaru for a moment. "After all, I made the choice so long ago, did I not?"

"So you did, so you did," Orochimaru agreed, chuckling again as he would frown slightly. "Well, I suppose we'll have to wait and see exactly what happened with Sasuke-chan. If she was caught, then it will simply be a matter of finding the appropriate time to 'liberate' her. If she wasn't, then it is still only a matter of time before she comes to me."

"... And either way works out to your benefit," Kabuto stated with a quiet murmur. "Orochimaru-sama."

"As long as we don't take _too_ long in retrieving her," Orochimaru agreed with a smirk. "Fortunately it shouldn't take me too terribly long to become familiar enough with this body to fetch her, either way."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto agreed with a simple nod of his head.

-o-o-o-

Tsunade sat quietly, leaning back in her seat as she took a long, slow look, glancing between her teacher's former teammates before she lightly steepled her fingers together as she spoke, "Would the _respected_ elders please repeat what they just said?"

If they were intimidated by the woman before them, neither showed it in the slightest, but they were among the few remaining veterans of earliest shinobi wars. As much as she herself had seen, the two in front of her had seen even more. They had been trained by both her grandfather and her grand uncle, and while they might respect her to a degree, she as still fresh to her position.

"I wish I could say that I did not misspeak, Hokage-sama," Koharu stated quietly as she stared unflinchingly back at Tsunade. "However..."

"The fact of the matter is, Hokage-sama, we fear exactly how Itachi Uchiha-san will react to the death of his little sister," Homura finished for his teammate as he bowed his head quietly. "And we are still firmly in his debt for the burden that was unfortunately placed upon him."

"And sensei went along with this plan?" Tsunade asked with a flat look as she stared back at the two of them.

"No," Koharu stated simply with a shake of her head. "Another interested party approached Itachi-san and initiated the end of their coupe. Sarutobi-sama was purposely kept unaware."

"Until after the blade had fallen," Tsunade stated with cold eyes boring back into the pair. "Danzo."

Neither responded to her words, letting the silence speak for itself.

"While I can understand the position you were in..." there was a pause as she slowly leaned forward, her eyes locked upon them both, "if only barely. The authority you held under Sarutobi-sama will not be extended any further."

"We accept this," Homura stated softly as he bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Will we be allowed to reclaim our honor?"

Tsunade stared at them both for a moment, lips pursed as she stared at them, temptation flashing across her eyes before she leaned back again, "If sensei did not feel that it would be an appropriate response when the affront was to him, then I will honor his decision. I will not be so forgiving."

They nodded quietly in acceptance before Koharu asked simply, "And Shimura-san?"

Her eyes narrowed only the barest fractions of an inch at that question before she tilted his head to the side, "He will be stepping away from any and _ALL_ involvement in any armed force, shinobi, civilian or otherwise. Immediately."

They looked at one another before looking back at Tsunade and nodding their heads in acceptance. Seeing this, Tsunade nodded slightly in turn, before looking back at the honored elders. "Then what remains is to decide what is to be done with her."

Koharu and Homura looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Tsunade as Koharu spoke up, "There is always the solution that Sarutobi-sama implemented with the Kazekage's daughter."

"You want me to put an unstable, intelligent, highly trained and violent kunoichi into the care of a chunin who already has the responsibility to look after two formerly hostile nin. Said kunoichi's former teammate, who was promoted over her, which, given her instability, would likely only antagonize her when she finds out, and who's girlfriend was the one responsible for apprehending her in a particularly vicious manner?" Tsunade asked as she looked back at Koharu, "Is that the solution you would be referring to?"

"I don't know, it could work," a new voice cut in, drawing their attention to the figure of Jiraiya perched in the window, watching them as he slowly sipped on a saucer of sake. "Potentially."

"Potentially?" Tsunade looked at him, her eyes narrowed into slits. "And tell me, Jiraiya, how do you plan to _potentially_ figure out how your little seal will interact with Orochimaru's?"

"Testing," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and another sip of his sake.

"I would humbly advise against using the Uchiha as a test subject, Hokage-sama, as it would be… unpleasant should something prove... incompatible," Homura said quietly, his head bowed politely in turn.

"Agreed," Tsunade said simply even as she lightly tapped her finger upon the desk as she stared at the notes she'd been taking while the clones had relayed to her exactly what had occurred. "There is, however, another potential test subject."

"One of Orochimaru's _elite_?" Jiraiya asked, the light strain of sarcasm in his voice hissing over his sake before he sipped again at his sake. "You do realize if we do this, Naruto will be stuck with them, correct?"

"Wouldn't it be simple enough to... dispose of them once process has been verified as viable, Hokage-sama?" Koharu asked with her head bowed.

"Not in the long run," Tsunade stated as she continued tapping at her desk. "If we could do so without Naruto's knowledge then it would be a simple matter. However we don't have another jinchuuriki available to use to test this and, from what I understand, it is a very involved process."

The two elders glanced at each other before looking back at their Hokage, making no expression as they sat there, heads bowed.

"You find objection to this." Tsunade stated as she again steepled her fingers together.

"We mean no offense, Hokage-sama, but to act with such favoritism towards a single ninja..." Homura spoke with a wary hesitance.

"Oh? You mean like how favoritism has been shown every day in this village for the past thirteen years?" Tsunaded asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side. "Would you please explain to me where the issue comes for showing favoritism to the ninja who stopped the unleashed might of jinchuuriki of the Ichibi without a single casualty? Something that was previously handled by the Yondaime Kazekage with nowhere near as low a casualty rate?"

Tsunade paused as she would tilt her head to the side, "Or perhaps you're referring to showing favoritism towards of the Uzumaki? The clan considered the greatest ally of Konoha? The one who's clan symbol is still emblazoned on a jounin's vest as a sign of the importance of our village?

"Or could it be you're objecting to showing favoritism to the son of Minato Namikaze, when the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi received infinitely more consideration?" Tsunade paused a moment before she slowly let an icy stare bore into the pair. "But perhaps the favoritism you're referring to is towards the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi when he's spent his whole life ostracized and living as a pariah where his father's _final _wish was ignored, _honored_ elders?"

Lesser men and women would have flinched beneath the accusation in those words but the two elders merely bowed their heads quietly in acceptance of the words. "As you say, Hokage-sama."

"Would it be unreasonable to see about binding her to the Suna jinchuuriki then, as a compromise then? Since he will be appearing as part of the delegation for finalizing the terms of our new treaty?" Koharu asked with a quiet tone. "From what I understand, he would not be as adverse to the summary... disposal."

"Unfortunately his seal is of highly inferior design," Jiraiya stated simply with a light grimace. "There's a chance because of it that the ichibi could be unleashed by the process. I had already considered that possibility."

"And we do not have the current political clout to reasonably barter with Taki, and Mist is..." Homura murmured softly as his eyes took beneath his glasses. "I see... We have no choice then?"

"We can kill the Uchiha as a traitor," Tsunade stated bluntly. "Which would be my preference."

"As you say, Hokage-sama," Koharu bowed her head quietly, "... If I might be so bold... there are rumors of a potential... 'alliance' between the Uzumaki and the Yamanaka."

"Mmm..." Tsunade paused a moment before pulling out a bottle of sake and suddenly smirking as she poured herself a saucer. "I believe... given current circumstances that it will not be unreasonable that there will be a... revival of the Uzumaki."

She paused lifting up a saucer of sake to her lips as she gave them a look, "However... there will be no encouragements until the girls are all of safe breeding age."

"... May we humbly ask if the Hokage-sama is planning to make this a... personal project?" Homura asked carefully.

"...Heh... hehehehehe..." Tsunade started with a light chuckle before letting it grow into a maniacal peel of laughter that even Orochimaru would be jealous of.

"I think you can take that as a yes," Jiraiya noted dryly.

-o-o-o-

It was some time later that again found the Hokage's office occupied, this time, instead of the two honored elders sitting in the seats before her, Naruto and his girls were on one side, while Genma and Shizune were on the other, with Anko and Yuugao standing curiously behind them.

"Well, since Kakashi and Asuma are both on assignment, I'll begin. Earlier today, rookie genin Sasuke Uchiha attempted defection to the Village of Hidden Sound and Orochimaru," Tsunade stated as she looked over the vague report of the incident she'd been able to put together. "Her attempt was discovered by her teammate, rookie genin Sakura Haruno, who managed to alert their third teammate, rookie chunin Naruto Uzumaki.

"While assuring the safety of Haruno, who had been injured by Uchiha, Uzumaki sent out two contingents of shadow clones, one group to pursue and either subdue or delay the Uchiha, the other to report the events. Upon learning of the situation from Haruno and insuring she was stable enough, he created a third contingent of clones to watch her before pursuing the Uchiha with the enlisted aid of rookie genin Ino Yamanaka and his own personal retainers, designated spoils Kin and Temari."

She paused there before glancing at Naruto and the three girls. "Are there any discrepancies in this statement you wish to report?"

Naruto glanced for a moment towards Ino before slowly shaking his head towards Tsunade, "No, but Sakura-chan might have more to add..."

"Haruno will be debriefed at a later time once she's been fully cleared by the hospital," Tsunade said simply. "You four then engaged in pursuit and eventually found the Uchiha rendezvousing with a group of Sound nin approximately two miles due north of Konoha. Their identities are known, I understand?"

Kin stepped forward at that prompting and bowed her head, "Yes, Hokage-sama. They are known as the Four Sounds: Jiroubu of the South gate, Kidoumaru of the East Gate, Tayuya of the North Gate, and Sakon of the West Gate. Originally they were known as the Sound Five until Kimimaro was retired from their team for unknown reasons."

Tsunade nodded her head as Kin stepped back and made a mark in her notes. "And the previously dispatched Naruto clones had engaged the group the Uchiha and the Sound nin, eliminating a summons, and damaging two of the Sound nin. In your initial assault, Uzumaki eliminated one of the Sound nin via rasengan."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at the statement while all four of the senior nin assembled gave him a variety of different looks. Most notable was the look of shock then rueful shaking of his head on Genma's face. Anko merely smirked and Yuugao gave Naruto an unreadable expression. Shizune simply shot him a look of sympathetic understanding.

"Said nin was identified as...?" Tsunade prompted as she looked at Naruto and Kin.

"Um, he had six arms?" Naruto glanced at Kin.

"Kidoumaru," Kin supplied.

"Very well," Tsunade said with a nod of her head and another notation, "Then you split up to handle the remainder of the opposing forces. From what I understand, Yamanaka was the one who confronted the Uchiha?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Ino said, feeling suddenly rather nervous as she shifted slightly in her place.

"And, from all reports, successfully subdued her." Tsunade stated simply with a nod of her head.

"... Her?" Naruto couldn't help but blurt out, staring at Tsunade.

"Naruto!" Ino hissed an elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"But... but... Sasuke... is a girl?" Naruto repeated staring around as he looked around him and noted the bemused look on Anko's face, "You knew!"

"Brat, everyone knew but your generation. No one else would've been fooled by that weak little genjutsu," Anko stated with a smirk. "Until recently her business was hers. She wanted to pretend to have an outtie instead of an innie, but that was her business."

"But, I... he, she..." Naruto stared, mouth hanging open. "... She saw me naked!"

Ino stared at him while the various adults all began to snort and chuckle in amusement at his reaction. Behind him, Temari and Kin smirked at one another. Tsunade, however, merely palmed her face in her hand and sighed.

"Can we please get back to the debriefing now?" Tsunade asked with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. "You can talk about the Uchiha's lechery later."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama. We'll leave those thoughts about how the Uchiha obviously lusted after Naruto-kun's body in our heads where they belong," Shizune agreed, smiling innocently back at her master.

Naruto went pale at the words, staring straight ahead, a slight trickle of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

"Thank you so much, Shizune," Tsunade stated sarcastically before looking back at Ino. "During your fight, you cracked multiple bones in the Uchiha's body, specifically, her hands and ribs. On top of that you slashed the tendons in the back of her ankles and concussed her. Does that sound accurate?"

"I... yes?" Ino offered hesitantly.

"I can confirm those are the injuries I documented the Uchiha was suffering from, Tsunade-sama," Shizune agreed with a nod of her head before sighing sadly. "I'm afraid I was unable to sufficiently repair her tendons. I'm afraid that she'll have to wear heels where ever she's lead around. I can't express the full depths of how I feel about the situation."

"... Duly noted," Tsunade stated dryly as she lightly gave her apprentice a look before looking back at Ino. "Why were you the one to confront the Uchiha?"

Naruto started to speak up, only to be silenced by the feel of Ino's heel digging into his foot as she took a deep breath before speaking. "The Uchiha was visibly exhausted and nowhere near top form. I was fresh, I had a decent understanding of my skills compared to hers and I knew that Orochimaru wouldn't have sent weak nin to secure her. The Uchiha was the weakest of the enemy combatants and I was the weakest among our squad. I was confident that even if I failed to defeat the Uchiha myself, I could disable her enough to make capture viable when one of the others finished with their opponents."

"Mmm, I see," Tsunade said with a vague nod of her head before looking to Naruto. "Chunin Uzumaki, why did you leave the task of retrieving the target of your impromptu mission to Yamanaka?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? I mean, yeah, I wanted to smash Sasuke's face in for what he... she did to Sakura-chan, but I knew Ino could handle it with Sasuke like that," Naruto scratched his chin in confusion. "I mean... that's what you've gotta do when you split up a team, right? Trust your comrades can handle it?"

"And if she had failed?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

"Um..." Naruto glanced nervously towards Ino before looking pleadingly at Tsunade, who only gave him a look, forcing him to admit, "I had a few clones watching the fight."

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction at that, "Good. Your abilities with the shadow clone technique give you a unique ability to be involved in multiple aspects of a mission. I suggest you remember to keep making use of it."

"Ah, right, gran-" he began to answer before trickle of killing intent and a glare quickly forced him to correct himself, "... errr, Hokage-sama?"

"Better," she agreed with a grunt. "From what I understand your two spoils then each engaged one of the remaining enemy nin, designated the Sound Four?"

Kin looked towards Naruto questioningly, who stared at her for a moment in confusion before realizing she was actually waiting for his permission to speak and gave a quick nod of his head.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I engaged Tayuya of the North Gate and Temari engaged Jiroubu of the South Gate," Kin stated simply as she looked straight ahead towards the Hokage. "When I finished with Tayuya, jounin-san intervened to convey the preference of a live prisoner over a dead one, with the relative distance from Konoha."

"I can confirm her statement," Genma agreed with a nod of his head. "I gave basic medical attention and secured the prisoner before I then helped Temari-san subdue her opponent without having to resort to more severe damage that would've left him less viable for interrogation."

Temari shrugged a bit, "I'm limited on what I can do without a battle fan, otherwise I would've crushed him straight from the start."

"Which leaves Sakon of the West gate fighting Uzumaki," Tsunade stated as she again turned her attention to Naruto.

"Sakon and Ukon," Naruto corrected after a moment as he shifted a bit, the memories of their final moments suddenly pounding down into his mind. "There were two of them. They... shared the same body except when they didn't. They could do something with their bodies, their cells, heal themselves and also get into other people's bodies."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at his statement, "I see. And how did you defeat them?"

"The second one, Ukon... after they did that freaky grow horns and look all crazy thing, got into my body, and was talking about ripping me apart from the inside," Naruto said slowly, before looking away and down towards the ground. "So, I used some of... the kyuubi chakra."

Tsunade's eyes flicked towards Ino, who showed no surprise at the statement and who's hand found Naruto's and gave it a subtle squeeze of affirmation. She watched as Naruto almost seemed to pull away from that contact for a moment before gently squeezing back and continuing, "He started screaming and separated from my body. The first one, Sakon, yelled at me, then I guess tried to pull him into his body to save him."

Naruto paused a moment and then lifted his head and looked into Tsunade's eyes, "That's when he started screaming with him. That's when proctor-san showed up and told me I needed to watch. So, I watched... I watched them die... And it was horrible."

"Very well," Tsunade stated softly and nodded her head in understanding. "Specialist Shiranui, do you have anything to add?"

"They did good," Genma stated with a laconic shrug of his shoulders. "Not much else I can say. They each took on a specific section of the mission and completed them all successfully. A bit more ruthlessness in some cases than I'm used to for brats but, considering the circumstances of who they are, understandable. Though someone needs to get Sunshine there some more variety to her skill set."

"Dammit, another one?" Temari hissed with a grumble of distaste as her nickname was mentioned by Genma.

"Specialist Mitarashi, I understand you've been personally overseeing Yamanaka's training along with Operative Uzuki?" Tsunade turned her attention to Anko and Yuugao, her brow arched up in question. "With the approval of her jounin instructor, Asuma Sarutobi?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Anko agreed with a nod and a proud grin and a nod of her head.

"Very well," Tsunade nodded her head. "Yamanaka is hereby transferred from Team 10 to Specialist Mitarashi's direct command. Her training will continue under Operative Uzuki, barring availability for missions. Ino Yamanaka is hereby granted a probationary field promotion to the rank of chuunin, pending full review in two months' time. Any objections?" 

Both Anko and Ino's jaws dropped as they stared at Tsunade, their eyes the size of saucers as Ino found her voice first, "But... what about Shikamaru, Chouji and Team 10?"

"Team 7 is being fully disbanded," Tsunade stated simply. "Obviously Sasuke Uchiha will not be returning to the ranks of active ninja. Given the situation, Kakashi Hatake's duties as an instructor are suspended pending full investigation. As such, Sakura Haruno will be joining Team 10 while Naruto Uzumaki will be serving apprenticeship to Jiraiya."

"That sounds appropriate," Yuugao noted with a nod of her head, before lightly tapping her chin thoughtfully. "We still get to play with Uzumaki-kun, though, don't we?"

Tsunade stared at her for a moment, "Play?"

"Cut my clothes to ribbons while I'm still in them," Naruto answered as he stared dazedly ahead before staring at Tsunade. "But... Team 7! Sakura-chan!"

"The Uchiha destroyed your team," Tsunade stated simply as she shook her head. "I won't have another sannin on my hands. We have enough issues from the originals as is."

"You're a sannin," Naruto muttered petulantly.

"Hence why I know what I'm talking about," she stated with a flat finality and a glare. "Your apprenticeship to Jiraiya was already assured. Did you really think you were still going to be on Team 7 after your promotion and that?"

"... Yes?" Naruto said, still visibly in a daze.

"Well, now you know better," she stated firmly.

"Will Haruno be allowed to continue her training with T&I?" Anko asked as she finally found her voice again. "I kinda put a lot of effort into that."

"I see no reason to discontinue that state of affairs," Tsunade stated simply. "Now, Shizune, please escort everyone but Uzumaki out of my office."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Shizune bowed her head and then carefully guided everyone but Naruto out of the office, Ino, Kin and Temari all showing a great deal of reluctance in leaving his side.

Once it was just the two of them, Tsunade pointed to one of the chairs, "Take a seat, brat. We need to have a talk."

-o-o-o-

Ino stumbled home with a look of dazed shock glossing over her eyes as she found herself collapsing at her kitchen table and staring ahead.

"My, had an eventful day, princess?" Inoichi asked with a smile on his face as he settled in to a seat at the table himself.

"... Sasuke went traitor," Ino stated tonelessly. "... I was on the retrieval team."

Inoichi froze in place before looking quickly over her, "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine..." Ino stated as she continued to stare ahead before absently commenting. "I was the one who fought her."

"... Her?" Inoichi asked warily as stared back at Ino.

"Sasuke," she said dully. "She as exhausted, worn out and at her limit. But I still beat her. Messed her up, in fact. She hurt Sakura. I slashed the tendons in her ankles. Hit her a couple of times, she wouldn't go down, so I smashed her ribs and then smashed her face into my knee."

Inoichi nodded slowly as he waited for her to continue.

"I kissed Naruto," Ino stated as well, staring forward. "Full on the lips."

He took a deep, sharp breath, and focused on keeping himself calm.

"With tongue."

For a moment, he stared at her, before standing up, "I'll go get your mother."

She nodded simply still staring ahead, before she spoke up as he walked away, "Oh, and I got promoted. Probationary. And I've been moved off of Team 10 to an apprenticeship under Anko."

"... And the sake," Inoichi added as he rubbed his face, struggling against the urge to groan out loud.

"Warm, please," Ino said faintly, causing Inoichi to open his mouth to rebuke her, only to let it click shut when he remembered what all she'd told him.

It was several moments later that Ino found her mother stepping into the kitchen with a bemused look on her face, "My, your father said you needed to talk to me? I take it this is about Naruto-kun?"

"... You know I thought I knew things this morning. I was Ino Yamanaka, genin of Konoha, member of Team 10, who needed to apologize to her potential boyfriend for being an idiot," Ino stated dully.

"And now?" her mother asked curiously as she took a seat across from her unusually subdued daughter.

"Now, I'm Ino Yamanaka, probationary chuunin of Konoha, apprenticed to Anko Mitarashi, girlfriend to Naruto Uzumaki, chunin and jinchuuriki of the kyuubi," Ino answered as she continued to stare blankly forward. "The girl who beat Sasuke Uchiha unconscious, who she thought was a guy and used to have a crush on."

"Ah, I see," her mother agreed with a nod of her head. "That is a lot to take in. I understand you also kissed your new boyfriend? I believe your father mentioned something about tongue?"

Ino could hear the arch of her mother's brow in her tone, but she barely reacted to it was she nodded her head, "Yeah, and it was really good too. Even better when he kissed me later."

"Ah, young love," her mother agreed with a nod of her head and a smile. "So, he told you about the kyuubi? And you found out about Uchiha-san's true gender?"

"She went traitor and we dragged her back," Ino agreed with a nod. "Naruto told me about the kyuubi before we got to the fight."

"I hope you understand how much trust he's putting in you then," her mother stated with a nod, before suddenly crossing her arms about her chest. "Now, what's this I hear about sake?"

"... I've had a really long day?" Ino asked hopefully. "And I made chuunin?"

"Probationary according to you," her mother countered back.

"That's gotta count for something," she argued back.

"You can have either the sake or free reign to make out with your boyfriend but you don't get both," her mother stated simply and arched a brow back at her.

"Dammit," Ino cursed softly and glared just a bit at her mother. "You don't play fair!"

"I'm your mother; I stopped playing fair the moment I knew I was pregnant with you."


	36. Chapter 36

There was a brief silence in the air as Tsunade leaned back in her chair before she spoke, "Jiraiya, get in here and stop eavesdropping."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, before suddenly the air rippled and distorted and Jiraiya suddenly appeared leaning against the wall. "You knew I was going to be here anyway, so I would hardly call it eavesdropping. Take off the hat already; it's just us and the brat."

"I don't remember you talking to sensei that way," Tsunade stated with narrowed eyes as she glared slightly at him.

"I never saw sensei puke all over themselves the first time he got drunk," he countered back with a slight smirk. "And you didn't see how I talked to him after you left."

She glared for only a moment at him before shaking her head. "Moving on, take a seat, brat."

"Um..." Naruto glanced warily between her and Jiraiya.

"Take the seat, brat, you'll need it," Jiraiya advised with a nod towards the seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

Warily he took a seat, again keeping his eyes bouncing between them, "What's going on?"

"There were issues regarding how we could properly handle your former teammate," she said simply as she leaned back in her chair, her hands pressing together, index fingers paired together and lightly tapping her lower lip. "As such, neither of the typical solutions are ideal."

"That's an understatement," Jiraiya stated with a snort, gaining a questioning look from Naruto. "There were things going on that weren't really what they seemed to be, brat."

"You mean like Kakashi's whole underneath the underneath thing?" Naruto asked, perking up slightly.

"Yes," Tsunade stated simply, cutting off anything Jiraiya could say in response. "Because of it the Uchiha has to have certain... considerations taken in regards to her."

"... She's not going to get away with it, is she?" Naruto asked with a frown, his eyes narrowing into slits. "She hurt Sakura-chan! There's no way she can just get away with that!"

"She's not going to be a ninja again, no matter what," Tsunade assured him, "nor will she go free. That's not in the cards."

"Then what? And why am I here?" Naruto suddenly felt an itching little sensation in the back of his head, one that was telling him that there was something he really, really should be remembering. Something very, VERY important to the current situation.

"I suggested a compromise," Jiraiya stated simply, his lips twitching just a bit.

The alarm bells were screaming now as he stared back at the smirking man who stood in front of him, arms crossed about his chest, before he turned towards Tsunade, "Um... after he said that, can I just say no?"

"You could," Tsunade agreed with a nod as she lightly tapped her lips. "You'd be potentially endangering the entire village, but you can refuse."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto demanded as he straightened up straight.

"Well, not only will we have to deal with the repercussions of either killing or imprisoning the traitor," she said blandly as she glanced out through her window to the village behind her, "but we'd also have to deal with the loss of prestige at no longer having the Uchiha available to us. After the invasion there would those who thought it would be proof that the ninja of the Leaf had grown soft, had become easy targets."

"But, but..." he protested as the gears started to grind in his head. "That's not fair!"

"That's life, brat," Jiraiya stated blandly. "Sometimes you have to do the best you can with the crap hand you're dealt."

"... Dammit, what do I have to do?" Naruto glared slightly as he slumped back and glowered back at them.

"Don't slouch, its bad posture," Tsunade stated absently as she slowly flipped through a folder in front of her before looking back at him. "It's simple. We need you to help attempt the effectiveness of Jiraiya's seal against those created by Orochimaru. Starting with this Tayuya and, if effective, moving onto the Uchiha."

Naruto stared at her, his mouth hanging open, before he practically shouted out, "WHAT!?"

"I don't believe I need to repeat myself," Tsunade stated simply as she continued to glance through her folder. "Upon proven effectiveness of the seal on Sound Four member Tayuya, you'll repeat the procedure."

"A shame we couldn't get you a nice brunette, then you'd have a full spread of variety," Jiraiya noted sadly before sighing melodramatically. "Alas, you'll just have to settle for two blondes, two raven hairs and a red head."

"But, but, but...!" Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared back at them, "Ino-chan will kill me! Kin-chan will kill me!"

"And Sunshine?" Jiraiya asked with a bemused twinkle in his eyes.

"She'll laugh her ass off," Naruto said blandly as his shoulders slumped.

"Women love a man that can make them laugh," Jiraiya noted with an innocent smile.

"... You're telling them, Granny," Naruto stated defiantly as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"Oh? I am?" she asked as she simple arched a brow and gave him a flat look.

"Yes, because no way they'll believe me if I tell them," Naruto agreed, not backing down in the slightest.

"I could tell them," Jiraiya offered, the innocent smile he wore only growing in size.

"If he's going to, I refuse," Naruto stated flatly, not even looking at him.

"Understandable," Tsunade agreed, unable to stop the small smirk that cracked her lips at the comment. "I suppose I can inform your girlfriend and your spoils that you are taking on another pair of spoils, despite the fact that you already have them."

"That's totally not what's going on and you know it!" Naruto declared with a glare. "You're forcing me into this!"

"It's all about presentation," Tsunade stated simply as she arched a brow. "If you have a problem with it, you can always just tell them yourself."

Naruto glared at her in response as he crossed his arms about his chest.

"Well?"

"... You're all evil. Every last one of you," Naruto stated firmly with a nod of his head and another glare.

"Kid, you don't know the half of it," Jiraiya said with a chuckle, reaching down and lightly ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Evil," he repeated petulantly.

As Naruto sulked in his seat, Tsunade took a moment to stare at the contents of one of the other folders in front of her. She'd followed a whim and a hunch. The results stared back at her from the page in front of her. It wouldn't change the course of action but hopefully it would make it more acceptable.

She glanced again towards Naruto before carefully closing the folder and settling forward and watching as Jiraiya amused himself at the boy's expense.

Hope, after all, sprung eternal.

-o-o-o-

Beyond the office, as Ino walked off in a daze along with a smirking Anko and a visibly bemused Yuugao, Temari and Kin leaned against the wall standing next to one another, both staring towards the door to the Hokage's office.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kin asked after a few minutes of silence when it became obvious that Naruto would not immediately reappear.

"Mmm, well, either us, or something we won't like," Temari noted with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe even both."

"But... we just kicked ass!" Kin protested quickly. "We took down some of Orochimaru's elites! We accomplished the mission!"

"And now, what?" Temari countered back as she pulled out one of her fans and began to twist it about her wrist with a pulse of her chakra. "What happens from here? What happens to the Uchiha?"

"She's put down like the rabid bitch she is," Kin stated simply with a shrug of her shoulder. "Simple."

"She's one of the two last Uchiha," Temari countered back as she snapped her fan back into her palm.

"So? She's already run to Orochimaru once, she'll just try to do it again if they let her live. Do you think they'll just let him slither into her body and get her sharingan?" Kin responded irritably as she tapped her finger against the wall.

Temari stared at her for a moment, before slowly rubbing her face lightly, "Ok, right, you didn't grow up in a real ninja village."

Kin opened her mouth to object, before it clicked shut and she glared lightly back at her, "So? What about it?"

"There are three clan names that made the shinobi world tremble. They are some of the bigger reasons that Konoha has remained as The Village. The one all the other major villages look at with respect, envy, jealousy and fear.

"Uchiha is one of those names. If Konoha no longer has the blood of that clan inside its walls..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not a fatal or even a crippling blow, but it is still a pretty big blow to their reputation."

"Wait, you can't possibly mean..." Kin stared at her, before quickly shaking her head. "He couldn't, he wouldn't! I mean she just went traitor! She attacked his other teammate!"

"So?" Genma cut in, chuckling in amusement where he watched the pair, senbon twisting between his lips. "Weight of benefits against consequences. Helping Konoha save face and maintain the appearance of its strength, against his discomfort."

"But..." Kin started to protest immediately, "Trai..."

When she paused and shifted slightly in uncomfortable realization, Genma smirked quietly back at her, "Traitors should be killed?"

Kin glowered back at him, crossing her arms about her chest and bowing her head towards her chest at.

"Technically, to Konoha, you're a defector, not a traitor," Temari stated helpfully as she smirked back at Kin. "And weren't you going to be killed?"

"I don't need you making his point for him," Kin snapped back with a glare. "This doesn't bother you at all?"

"The whole situation bothers me," Temari stated pointedly as she flicked her collar. "However, unlike you and the Uchiha, I'm not a traitor."

"Nope, you're just such a ray of sunshine that went along with a plot to betray your allies and commit mass slaughter of civilians," Genma noted with a slight pursing of his lips.

"That was Sound, not us," Temari growled back, her eyes narrowing slightly. "We don't slaughter civilians like that."

"Right, because we all know unleashing a bijuu in the middle of a village isn't going to cause massive civilian casualties," Genma stated with a flat look straight into her eyes.

She flinched at that, her eyes falling as she couldn't meet his stare.

"Thought so," Genma nodded his head as he twisted the senbon lightly between his lips. "Just figured I'd remind you, to us, you're not really much better. She at least accepts it, best you do the same."

"Plus, righteous indignation is better left to the professionals," Shizune stated seriously as she looked at the pair.

"You can talk to Shizune-san if you want to get the lessons and licensing," Genma agreed with a nod. "I'm sure she'll be happy to make sure you're properly trained."

"Now, Shiranui-san, you wouldn't be implying something, now would you?" Shizune asked sweetly as fixed smile plastered across her lips.

Temari and Kin glanced at each other before the sound of the office door opening reached them and they saw their master walking out of the Hokage's office, shoulders slumped and head bowed.

"So, that bad, huh?" Temari noted as she lightly squinted at Naruto, pushing down the feelings of guilt and unease she was feeling. "Guess, she tell you that you have to take the Uchiha as a spoil too?"

His shoulders immediately slumped even further as his chin fell onto his chest.

"... Guess so," she stated as Kin's eyes narrowed in outrage.

"... And the other one. The one Kin-chan fought," he stated blandly.

"What?!" Kin demanded, her eyes growing the size of saucers, before she whirled around and pointed a bemused Genma. "This is all _your _fault!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Genma chuckled as his senbon dangled from his lips with a light glint to his eyes.

"Now, now, Genma-kun, no need to be so modest," Shizune stated as she looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Modest, Shizune-san?" Genma arched a brow. "But weren't you the mission leader for our little rendezvous?"

"... You do realize I know it's Granny and the super pervert's fault, right?" Naruto stated flatly as he gave the pair a glare before looking around. "Where's Ino-chan?"

"She went off with Anko and Yuugao. I think she's still in shock," Genma noted with a chuckle as he reached down and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Congrats by the way, kid."

"Oh, before I forget..." Tsunade's voice cut in from the office, "Sunshine's brothers will be here shortly to pick up the new treaty for ratification. Shizune, take the brat and the girls to go meet them."

"... Kankuro and Gaara? But..." Temari's eyes widened and she took a step back, "But... wait, do they know about...? And they're...? And we've got to...?"

"... Sucks to be you, kid," Genma noted with a chuckle before he turned and waved over his shoulder. "Have fun meeting Sunshine's family."

"And suddenly so, so glad I'm an orphan," Kin muttered, before suddenly freezing in place as a realization hit her. "Wait... isn't your brother an insane, murderous, and incredibly powerful psychopath?"

"Yes," Temari agreed with a nod.

"He's not that bad," Naruto protested, gaining a pair of incredulous looks. "He's not!"

"... And isn't the Uchiha's brother an insane, murderous ninja who's powerful enough to fight the sannin?" Kin continued as she gave them both a look.

"Um... Yes?" Naruto agreed cautiously. "I mean he and fish guy did run away, but..."

"S-Ranked Missing-nin," Kin stated as she stared at Naruto for a moment. "... When did this thing turn into a damned death sentence?"

"We're not going to die, Kin-chan," Naruto said irritably as he gave her a look.

"How the hell can you say that?" Kin demanded. "Do you not get how many people are going to want to kill us?! How many insane and incredibly powerful ninja will want us _dead_?!"

"And we'll just get strong enough to kick all their asses and show them that we're not gonna be messed with," he said simply. "Come on, let's go see Gaara and what's his name already."

"But, but, but...!" Kin protested, even as she let him grab hold of her wrist and lightly start pulling her along. "That's not how it's supposed to work!"

"Well, he's refused to do things how they were supposed to so far, so why change what works now?" Temari muttered with a light daze in her voice as she robotically followed after the pair.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat on cold stone, her aching body practically naked beneath the thin, rough prisoner's smock hanging from her shoulders. She could feel the heavy collar at her throat, chains running perhaps a foot from it to the matching cuffs at her wrists and the steel bar that connected them one to the other while keeping her hands far apart. From it, it another chain ran down, finding a matching bar leading to similar cuffs on her ankles.

Not that it mattered, even if she was free of them, she still remembered the slash against the back of her heels and the pain when she tried to stand. It was fitting really. A constant reminder of her betrayal. 

She had lost. Again she had lost everything she had left that had mattered to her, that might've mattered to her. This time, though, because she'd thrown them all away, all towards the goal she'd coveted above all else. 

Now revenge was lost as well. At best she'd be executed. She hoped for a swift death but it was rather unlikely. At worst, she'd be thrown somewhere deep and dark and kept there, rotting and alone as they made sure she never saw the light of day and denied her the escape of death. 

They'd break her, destroy her, and then leave her to rot to the point where even if somehow she did manage to escape, she'd never be a threat again. 

And the cold, hard truth was it was all her fault. It had been her failure, her weakness. She had lost to Ino of all people. The only thing that would've been worse would've been losing to Sakura. 

How could she have fooled herself into thinking she could ever have a chance of fighting him?

She let out a bitter, hollow chuckle as she closed her eyes and curled her body back into itself just enough to allow her to rest her head back against the cold stone within the confines of the chains. Why bother trying to escape? There was no point to it anymore. There was no point to anything.

An angry throb of pain dug into her neck from the cursed seal and another flood of thick, sullen emotion poured through her veins. It was funny how easy it had been to ignore the way it felt like oily filth when it twined so easily with her anger, her hatred. It was even funnier how obvious it became with the empty lack of emotion that filled her.

So she sat there, alone save for the empty silence surrounding her, and the whispering insistence in her head that she had made the most horrible mistake she ever could.

As the time wore on, she found it harder and harder to find herself coming up with arguments against it.

-o-o-o-

Tayuya felt a wild panic swell up from the primal depths of her soul when she blearily awoke to find herself strapped naked and defenseless to broad metal table in a sterile white room. No one in Sound ever wanted to wake up like this. Ever. She'd done so once before, just after her experience with Orochimaru applying his curse seal to her body.

She hadn't been expected to survive, apparently. It was only by a flight of whim and fancy that she'd been released long enough to prove her worth to be a member of the Sound Four that moved her dissection until after he had finished autopsying the bodies of the failures. It had been a constant reminder to her to push herself beyond anything but a position as a valuable member of his elite.

This time, though, it wasn't right. It was too sterile, too clean, too bright. Orochimaru always seemed to want to make the shadows loom with what possible horrors they could hold just beyond what you could see, filling the air with the stale scent of fear.

And somehow that terrified her more than she imagined possible.

"Ah, awake I see," a coolly detached voice noted from behind.

When she strained her neck to catch a glimpse of the source of the voice, she finally noted the thick tube-like gag strapped into her mouth, forcing her jaws almost to the limit they'd open to.

"I'm sure you've probably been in a situation like this before, though probably something darker, I'd imagine. Plenty of deep shadows, things you could almost see and the like," the voice continued, almost sounding bored from its position just beyond her line of sight. "He always did prefer to play it up even more than Jiraiya."

Tayuya's eyes widened as suddenly the heavy click of heels reached her ears and she could feel the pit in her stomach sink somehow even deeper.

"Personally I always thought he was too impatient for anything else. Too eager for results, not willing to take the time to actually follow all the procedures I taught him," Tsunade noted blandly as she studied the girl. "I mean, really, a combat enhancement that's only viable on 10% of the population and fatal to the rest? Most of them were probably easily correctable."

She wasn't sure which scared her more. Either the fact that as soon as Orochimaru found out she'd been captured, her dissection was assured, or the legendary medic who had likely taught Orochimaru a great deal of his own knowledge of medical procedure looking at her like she was a particularly vile boil that needed to be lanced.

"Tayuya, North Gate of the Sound Four. Summoning and Genjutsu specialist," Tsunade noted blandly as she studied the girl with a slight tilt to her head and a clinical detachment to her voice. "One of the only two surviving members of the failed extraction team for Sasuke Uchiha."

Tayuya could feel her heart sinking the longer she listened to the woman's words as the words she was describing sank into her head. Failed extraction. If they had failed, then… She was the walking dead. It was all a matter of how painful it would be now.

If she was telling the truth.

As if reading her mind, Tsunade nodded slightly as she walked over and Tayuya could feel the gag being at least temporarily removed before she stepped back into sight again. "Well, at least you don't seem to be completely inept when it comes to individual thought like most of his pets. Most of them would either deny it entirely or believe it completely without doubt. At least that's what information Kin's told us. You do remember Kin, don't you?"

Anger and fear roared in her veins as she remembered the girl in question. First as the weak little girl who'd managed to show just enough ability to get put on a team with Zaku and Dosu, but showed little potential for going any further. Then there was the sadistic, fanged smile and the gleaming, demonic, blood red eyes and that feeling of soul wrenching fear pouring into her.

"I see you do," Tsunade continued with another, vague tilt of her head before she slowly opened up a folder and glanced through its contents. "She also remembers you quite well. I think she already expressed the sentiment to you rather... adequately, based on the medical reports on the condition you were in when you were captured."

"So, what, is this the part where you start to fucking cut me open and make me scream?" Tayuya demanded as she glared back at Tsunade. "Dissect me while I'm still fucking alive like Orochimaru-sama likes to do to people that piss him off?"

"Why bother?" Tsunade asked with a bored arch of her brow. "There would be little point to it and torture is notoriously unreliable, after all. Ibiki-san, you have heard of him, haven't you? Morino Ibiki-san? He's developed quite the reputation, after all. He can tell you first hand just how... unreliable such methods are."

"I ain't talking, bitch," she snapped back with more anger than she felt as she refused to look at the blonde woman in front of her. "Do your fucking worst."

"Really?" There was the light sound of the folder shutting before Tayuya felt the lightest touch of a finger touching upon her jaw and a light touch that somehow forced her head to tilt to the look back up at her captor with the apparent lightest of efforts, "You see, it's things like that that get little girls like you into trouble.

"You use your anger as a shield, focus on it, spitting acid and vitriol out like they'll make you look stronger than you really are." Casually she then lightly trailed her finger down Tayuya's throat, past the jugular, slowly along the center of her body, "You think that it makes you tough, will keep you safe."

Just below Tayuya's belly button, she pressed forward, just slightly, and suddenly the girl's world exploded into a sea of molten agony as it felt as if every nerve in her abdomen convulsed in one single rippling wave of pain. She screamed, helpless and terrified as the tears rolled down her cheeks and her body bucked and writhed as much as it could beneath that still, steady, impassive gaze staring down back at her. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the pain suddenly cut off into a spasmodic ripple of muscles settling back into place.

"For future reference, when you're faced with someone who is considered the foremost medical expert in the entire world, one whom even your precious little snake master and his pets acknowledge as knowing more than they do, being able to do things they can't... telling them to 'do their worst' is a very, very foolish thing," Tsunade stated simple as she picked up the folder and flipped through it again. "They know exactly how far they can take your body before your mind starts to crack. They know exactly how short of the time you need to recover and they can and will put your body back in pristine order, just to repeat as necessary."

She paused a moment, looking over a page in the folder before her gaze flicked back to Tayuya's, "Do you understand, Tayuya-san?"

Tears blurring her eyes, Tayuya nodded her head slowly, terrified that somehow any little motion would set off the pain again.

"I don't believe I heard you," her eyes left Tayuya and again began to slowly read through the folder in front of her.

"Yes... I... understand," Tayuya responded slowly through clenched teeth as she glared back at the woman.

"Mmm, good, good," Tsunade agreed as she nodded her head slightly. "Now, I suppose you're expecting an interrogation?"

Hesitantly, and more than slightly confused by the woman's question, she again nodded her head, though she continued to refuse to say anything.

"I imagine you nodded your head, so I won't bother to ask you to repeat yourself this time," Tsunade said before shutting the folder and dropping it onto a nearby table. "All you'll be able to provide me would be a few bases that Orochimaru will be sure to have abandoned by the time we arrive there. Any techniques we might want, we could simply harvest from your corpse."

Slow sinking realization hit her as she stared back at her with narrowed eyes, "Except for my fucking curse seal."

"No, not particularly," she responded back with a shake of her head. "While a curiosity, as you've encountered, we have something better."

"Bullshit! Then why am I even fucking alive?!" Tayuya demanded with a snarl. "You fucking want something from me!"

"Do I? Maybe I was simply curious as to how one of the last Uzumaki ended up working for Orochimaru," Tsunade finally looked back at Tayuya, watching the confusion in her eyes. "Oh? I suppose that would explain it. And why he put you in the position he did. You didn't know, did you?"

"Know what? What the hell are you talking about, you crazy bitch?" Tayuya demanded as she stared back at the woman.

"It was the hair that made me curious, red hair is rare enough that I wanted to check myself," she walked up to the girl and looked her over. "Probably the reason you survived the curse seal to begin with."

"I survived because I'm not fucking weak!" Tayuya snapped back with a growl as she glared back at Tsunade as she again tugged, roughly at her bindings.

"True, Uzumaki aren't weak," Tsunade agreed as she looked over the girl and sighed softly with a shake of her head. "Explains the temper too."

"What, you think trying to tell me I've got some kind of family is going to impress me? What, am I the long lost heir to a great and noble clan?" Tayuya sneered as she glared back Tsunade.

"Hardly. The heir was never lost," Tsunade responded bluntly. "It would've been myself, were I not already head of the Senju clan. No, the clan heir is quite alive and rather well."

"So, what the hell do you want with the filthy daughter of a whore then!?" she snapped back and glared at her.

"Mmm, doubtful, that your mother was a whore, that is," Tsunade noted. "Possible, of course, but unlikely. Civilian, probably, if I'm not mistaken."

"What the fuck does it matter then? What the hell do you want from me then?!" Tayuya demanded as she glared back at Tsunade.

"Currently? Nothing," she stated simply as she looked over the girl critically. "I'm simply debating if you're going to be worth the trouble you'll bring if we keep you alive."

"I..." Tayuya started to yell at her again, before she was cut off.

"Either way we'll see what happens. If you survive what's to come then we'll see if you stay alive or not, Tayuya-san," Tsunade stated simply as she turned back towards the door. "We will talk again later."

"What, what do you mean _if_ I survive!?" Tayuya demanded before she could hear the sound of the door opening then closing. "DAMMIT ANSWER ME!"


	37. Chapter 37

Sakura stared up at the ceiling above her, the stale smell of antiseptic stinging at her nose as she shifted restlessly upon her bed. She hated it here; hated laying in the bed, helpless, useless, and not knowing. It ate at her as she shifted again and pushed herself up to sit up, wrapping her arms about her knees.

"Sakura."

Instantly her eyes flashed and she looked over to see the familiar, imposing figure almost swallowing the door in a black leather trench coat.

"Ibiki-sensei!" she quickly shifted to the edge of the bed, but faltered when he gave only the slightest little narrowing of his eyes in warning and slowly she swung back and obediently settled back onto the bed. "Is there any word...?"

"The impromptu mission to prevent the defection of the traitor was successful," he stated simply as he took a step inside, then closed the door behind him. "As Kakashi is still out on a mission, it's fallen to me to fully debrief you and give you your new orders until assignments have been finalized."

"...Assignments?" she asked, confusion written on her face. "But... Naruto stopped her, right? She didn't get away?"

"She did not get away. However, how does that leave your team?" Ibiki stated simply as he looked down at her and waited expectantly.

"I..." she started to say before swallowing and slowly nodding. "We... don't have a team anymore."

"No, you don't," he agreed. "Thankfully, because of your actions, both you and Uzumaki are above suspicion on this. You can expect a commendation in your file, I imagine."

Sakura's fingers slowly clenched into the sheets as the tears started to glisten in her eyes as she looked away, "I... I don't want a commendation."

"What do you want then?" It was a prompt and she knew it, but, what's more, it was an unspoken permission to open up.

"I want us to be a team again. I want Kakashi-sensei, I want Naruto, I want... I want Sasuke-kun again. I want my team back. I want my family back. I don't want to keep losing everyone I start to care about." The tears came now, flowing from her eyes, as she looked up at Ibiki, "But, I want to rip her throat out. I want to cut out her precious eyes and make her scream. I want to tear her apart piece by piece, I want... I want..."

"You want to make her pay for what she did. For what she betrayed," he agreed with a nod as he looked out into the window. "For what she took away from you."

"Yes!" Sakura almost shouted out before curling back up on the bed. "I... I... why did she have to do it? Why couldn't she see we could get strong together? Why couldn't she just be a little bit more patient!?"

"Does the why change what happened?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"... No," she admitted quietly with a shake of her head.

"Then deal with the what instead of the why. She made her choice. We simply have to live with the fallout from it," he stated simply.

"I... You said something about assignments, Ibiki-sensei?" she asked as she looked at the man again.

"Team 7 is being dissolved," he began simply. "Uzumaki is moving to his apprenticeship under Jiraiya-sama."

"I understand," she bowed her head slightly and fought down the tremble that went through her lip. "Then what about...?"

"You're being moved to Team 10, under Asuma Sarutobi."

"Ino's team? But..."

"Yamanaka was given a probationary promotion to chunin and an apprenticeship to Anko," he answered simply. "Leaving a vacancy on the team."

"I... understand," she said slowly before looking at him hopefully. "Will I still be...?"

"You will still be working under myself and Inoichi, time permitting with your new instructor," Ibiki stated simply.

"What about...?" she started to ask the question, then paused, looking back at him uncertain as she bit down on her lower lip.

"That hasn't been released yet," Ibiki stated simply as he then silently arched a brow up at her.

"Oh. Do I need to stay here any longer, then?" she asked slowly. "I need to get back to training."

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a smirk.

-o-o-o-

Gaara stood there, neutrally as he waited next to his increasingly irate looking brother as he tilted his head to the side, "You do realize it's pointless for you to be upset about this, don't you, Kankuro?"

"How can you just be so damned calm about this?!" Kankuro demanded as he glared back at his brother. "They've made Temari into a damned spoil!"

"Taking hostages for the sake of insuring behavior is a long tradition that has discouraged hostile behavior more often than encouraging it," Gaara stated diplomatically with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"She's our sister!"

"And it had to be either you or her," Gaara pointed out. "And they did let you take me back to Suna."

"It should've been me! Who knows what kind of degrading, perverted things he's doing to her innocent body!" Kankuro demanded with a glare at Gaara.

"... Sunshine, innocent?" Kin's voice reached their ears as she walked towards them, hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"You wouldn't be trying to imply something, now would you, spanking girl?" Temari asked sweetly as she appeared next to her, giving her a look.

"Well considering the things you were encouraging Naruto-sama to do to that 'innocent' body of yours..." Kin pointed out with a smug little smirk.

"Yes, please, keep telling embarrassing things about me in front of my brothers," Temari stated with a growl as she flipped out one of her fans. "I'll be happy for the excuse."

"Temari," Gaara stated simply as he nodded to his sister.

"Gaara," Temari agreed then looked him over cautiously. "You don't look as crazy."

"Not for Kankuro's lack of trying," Gaara agreed with a nod.

"Guess Naruto-sama did good work after all," Temari said before looking around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He stopped at the ramen stand," Kin stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she lightly began to eye Temari's brothers carefully. "Something about not going through this on an empty stomach."

"... Of course he did," Temari groaned as she lightly palmed her face. "He just couldn't make this simple."

"He doesn't do simple," Kin pointed out with a shrug. "You know that as well as I do."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Temari answered with a growl before looking back at her brothers. "So, you're here to finalize the ratification of the new treaty?"

"We're here to deliver a scroll and see how you're doing," Kankuro stated as he carefully looked his big sister over. "Well, you look all right... So they're not keeping you all locked up?"

"No, not really," Temari agreed with a nod and a shrug of her shoulders. "Hell, even been outside the village once already, picking up some new tricks as well."

"New tricks?" Gaara asked as he tilted his head a bit to the side.

Wordlessly, she held up her arm, and one of her fans snaked out. As her brother's watched, the fans snapped out, flashing open and closed. Sharp, shining razor's edges caught the sunlight as her arm moved with a fluid grace, keeping the fan moving until it snapped shut in her palm.

"You're getting better. Still needs work, though," a new voice noted as Jiraiya appeared standing on the wall above them, as he glanced at Gaara and Kankuro. "So, these your brothers, huh?"

"Yes," Temari stated flatly before sighing softly as she gestured. "Gaara, Kankuro, meet the old pervert."

"... Old pervert?" Gaara repeated as he looked questioningly at the man, while Kankuro went pale.

"... Temari? Are you trying to get killed?" Kankuro asked as he stared at his sister.

"No, not currently. Why?" she asked curiously.

"... You just called Jiraiya of the sannin, 'old pervert,'" he stated simply as he shifted lightly, staring up at the man with a kind of horrified awe.

"What else am I supposed to call the guy who could've been our uncle?" Temari asked simply with an innocent smile on her lips.

"... Wait, _what_?" Kankuro demanded as he wildly started to look from her to a bemused looking Jiraiya.

"You've been just waiting for that, haven't you?" Jiraiya asked with a chuckle as he looked back at Temari.

"I think I've been hanging around Naruto-sama too much," Temari admitted with an unrepentant smirk.

"What's this and why am I only learning about it now?" Kin demanded as she looked back at Temari.

Gaara merely blinked confusedly as he looked from Temari to Jiraiya in confusion.

"He used to sleep with our aunt," Temari answered, accompanied by Jiraiya's nod of agreement. "If she hadn't died, who knows what would've happened."

"Wait, there could've been little mini perverts running around?" Kin demanded her eyes wide as she stared at Temari, "... Hold it, there was a woman other than... Well you-know-who who would sleep with him?"

"... I am right here, you know." Jiraiya stated with a note of irritation.

"I'm sorry, someone else who would sleep with him without being paid?" Kin corrected. "And you're related to her?"

"Mhm," Temari agreed with a slight nod of her head, "Our mother's older sister."

"... And the world somehow still exists?" Kin asked again as she experimentally poked at a nearby wall. "We're not going to get things like spontaneously erupting tentacles, are we?"

"Ha. Ha," Jiraiya stated flatly. "Hilarious."

"I'm a bitch, remember?" Kin stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders, "Someone going to go get Naruto-sama?"

"Why would someone need to get him?" Jiraiya asked as his brow arched up.

"... Because he's off eating ramen somewhere?" Temari asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Ok, apparently I have to remind you of ninja rule number one," Jiraiya stated simply as he pointed up the wall. "Always remember to look up."

Sitting there up the wall, Naruto paused in the middle of eating his ramen, then slurped it down and waved, "Heya."

As he immediately resumed eating his meal, Temari and Kin looked at him for a moment, then at each other, then at him again. "Naruto-sama! Get down here!"

He paused again, slurping more of the noodles, before tilting his head to the side and looking thoughtful before shaking his head, "Nah, I think I'm good here. I've been enjoying eating my meal in peace."

"You do realize we can come up there make you come down here, don't you?" Kin stated as she glared up at her Master.

"Oh?" another voice asked.

"Can you, Kin-chan?" asked another.

Kin blinked slightly as suddenly there was a veritable wall of Narutos around them, all of them grinning back at her, before her eyes narrowed, "I can do that trick too, you know."

"Maybe, but we can do it better and our moves are just that much more awesome than yours are," one of the Narutos stated simply with a smirk.

"Um... are those all, you know... physical clones?" Kankuro asked as he glanced nervously at Temari.

"Yes," Temari stated flatly, before sighing softly. "I was hoping that we'd have a much more formal introduction, but, Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama."

"... And isn't this the loud mouthed brat that beat you, Gaara?" he asked as he glanced at his little brother.

"Indeed," Gaara agreed with a nod. "Naruto."

"Hey, Gaara," the main Naruto waved again before resuming his meal.

"... That's it?" Kankuro asked, blinking in confusion at his brother.

"You were expecting something different?" Gaara asked as he looked back at Kankuro.

"I thought you had a bunch of questions for him?"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating."

"Yes, it is," Naruto stated, before taking another slurp of his noodles.

"It's also rude to eat like that in front of other people," Temari stated in annoyance, crossing her arms about her chest

"And…?" Naruto asked, a bit of noodles hanging from his lips. "It's not like you never see me do this before."

Sighing softly, Temari put his hand on her face and rubbed it lightly, "And again, Naruto-sama is Naruto-sama. Whatever. Kankuro, Gaara, allow me to formally introduce you to Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama, I formally introduce you to my little brothers. They are here to make sure I'm all right, bring the acceptance of the new treaty back to Suna, and, in Kankuro's case, whine impotently about all the horribly perverted things he thinks you'll do to me."

"But who's gonna protect me from all the horribly perverted things you want to do to me?" Naruto demanded after taking another slurp of his noodles.

"No one," Jiraiya said in the perfect deadpan.

"I'll be happy to protect you, Naruto-sama," Kin stated eagerly.

"… I'd be safer having her protect me from you," he observed before draining the remainder of the ramen broth, and tossing the bowl to clone. "Make sure that gets back, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah," the clone grumbled before taking off the ramen stand.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked, blasé to the glares he was receiving from his girls. "Some big fight? Do I need to worry about you trying to kill me, again in Gaara's case? Oh, maybe for your perverted sisters honor? Or is there another group of super bad asses out to try to kill me?"

"I wasn't," Gaara stated blandly. "And not that I'm aware of. I can't speak for Kankuro, though."

Kankuro stared at Naruto, his mouth hanging in disbelief. For a moment there was silence. Then an airy squeak left Kankuro's mouth.

Shrugging shoulders, Naruto let himself fall from the wall, twisted in midair to land on his feet on the street. "Okay then. Nice to see you again. I have to go have a talk with my girlfriend."

He paused at that, tilting his head to the side before looking over at Jiraiya and noting, "Man, I never thought I'd actually say that. Have fun. Don't get in trouble, or else."

"Or else?" Jiraiya asked his arms crossing about his chest as he looked down at the boy. "I think someone is forgetting who the apprentice is and who's the master."

"You and Granny already used up your 'be evil to Naruto and get away with it' allowance for this week," he responded swiftly. "And how much research will you get done if the guy who can be in a thousand places at once is working against you?"

Jiraiya paused, frowning as he gave Naruto look before speaking, "Are you trying to threaten me, brat?"

"I _am_ threatening you," Naruto emphasized as he looked back over his shoulder at Jiraiya. "And if you tried to withhold training for it, I'll go to Granny and you can deal with her. Or she'll deal with you."

With that Naruto strolled off, his hands behind his head and whistling a melancholy tune. Behind him, Jiraiya scowled while the girls gaped, Garra blinked and Kankuro just stared. Finally, Jiraiya shook his head and stated, "The brat is getting too damned cheeky for his good."

When the fact that Jiraiya had actually allowed boy to say that to him registered in Kankuro's head, he finally strained his mental processes to the breaking point and they were forced to shut down.

"Your brother just fainted." Kin noticed in the strained voice.

"I think they finally cracked Naruto-sama," Temari stated seriously.

"You know, you might be right," Jiraiya admitted, then shrugged. "Ah, well, it'll be harder to crack next time."

"I'm curious," Gaara noted. "Is there something in the water here or is your insignia really a seal designed to warp human perception?"

"I'm afraid that is a highly classified bit of information we can not to disclose," Kin stated as she finally seemed to recover some of her wits.

He seemed to ponder that for a moment before nodding his head. "So it's type of communicable insanity?"

"No comment, Jiraiya stated flatly.

-o-o-o-

The quiet knocking on the door drew Inoichi's attention away from the warm bottle of sake he'd been contemplating. His wife had already denied his daughter from sharing a drink with them, despite the circumstances. Fortunately she couldn't bring herself to deny him the drink.

When he opened up the door and saw Naruto standing there… no, saw his daughter's boyfriend there, he sorely wished he was already halfway through the bottle.

"Ah, hello, Yamanaka-san. Is Ino here?" the boy asked hopefully.

For a moment Inoichi stared at him, his hand still on the door, before he asked in a coolly neutral voice, "You mean, ' is your girlfriend here?'"

"She, um, told you, I guess?" Naruto asked, suddenly rather nervous.

"If by that you mean told me that the two of you kissed, with tongue," he answered, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Then yes."

"Just so I'm clear, this is an angry father thing, not a jinchuuriki thing, right?" Naruto asked for clarification.

Palming his face lightly, Inoichi rubbed the skin over his eyes for a moment, before responding, "No, Naruto, this is not a jinchuuriki thing. This is a ' you had your tongue in my little Princess' mouth' thing."

Naruto brightened visibly and nodded his head happily, "As long as it's not a jinchuuriki thing!"

Inoichi stared at him for a moment before opening the door and resignation, "She's in the kitchen with her mother."

"Thanks, Yamanaka-san!" Naruto declared happily.

There was a moment where Inoichi just stared after Naruto as the boy quickly started the dart inside, then stopped a few feet in and turned around, grinning sheepishly. As he scratched the back of his head, he asked, "Um, where's the kitchen?"

Shoulders slumping, Inoichi hung his head and then motioned for Naruto to follow him. For the duration of the short guidance, the man was sure this was what it felt like to be condemned. He was leading his daughter's boyfriend to go meet her inside of his own house. The one she had already admitted it to kissing rather intimately.

"Who was at the door, dear?" his wife asked curiously before her eyes widened as he stepped aside and revealed a rather sheepish looking at Naruto. "Oh, dear, is this who I think it is?"

"Naruto-kun!" Ino almost shouted as her eyes widened.

"Hi, Ino-chan," he stated nervously. "Can I, ah, talk to you for a moment? In private?"

Inoichi made a slightly strangled sound and looked decidedly uncomfortable with that statement. Seeing the look on his face, his wife smiled sweetly and asked, "Oh my, so bold! Already looking to indulge our daughter in her carnal desires? Such a good boy you are!"

Naruto froze in place as he could feel slowly building trickle of killing intent starting to flow out of the man next to him. Slowly turning his head, he looked up at the Inoichi with wide trembling eyes before again asking, "This is still not a jinchuuriki thing, right?"

"No. Uzumaki-san, it is most definitely _not_ a jinchuuriki thing," Inoichi growled.

"Good, because the whole 'carnal desires' thing is not why I'm here," Naruto said with a bright blush. "I gotta talk to her about what Granny is making me do."

"Sounds serious," Ino's mother noted before tilting her head to the side. "You're not going to be sent off in a political marriage, are you? Because we didn't really raise our daughter to be the mistress type. Though, if you're good enough, we might make an exception."

Ino looked almost ready to explode, her face was so red. As she stared wide-eyed from her mother, to Naruto, to her father, and then cycled between them, she struggled to keep up with what they were saying. When she finished processing what her mother just said, she opened her mouth to protest angrily only to be beaten to the punch by Naruto.

"NO!" he protested viciously. "It's not like that! She's making me take two more spoils! She won't let me talk her out of it!"

Into stared at him incredulously, "She's _making_ you take two more?"

"Yes!" he agreed with an almost violent nod of his head. "I sure as hell don't want anything to do with them!"

That sentence maybe gears turn in all three Yamanakas heads. Inoichi was the first to get it, leaving him to stare at Naruto and mix of pity and aggravation. His wife followed a moment later as she sighed and closed her eyes. As she spoke, Ino's eyes had finally lit up with both the realization and outrage.

"Well, that's us, both tragic and wonderful," she stated with a sigh and a shake of her head and looked out into the window. "But now, far, far more tragic. And the second?"

"Wonderful? WONDERFUL?!" Ino demanded, her face lit up in absolute outrage, "She's a traitor! She tried to defect to Orochimaru! She attacked Sakura! She should be gutted and hung by her own intestines while she drowns in her own vomit and blood!"

Naruto mumbled under his breath to quiet for them to hear while nodding his head in agreement, though giving Ino an odd look.

"That would be the tragic part, dear," she stated gently. "Though I can imagine a number of reasons Tsunade-sama would do that. She _is_ the last Uchiha in the village. Leaving her to waste away in a cell would be…"

She glanced over at Inoichi, "What would you say, dear?"

He winced, almost flinching back at her words, before giving their look as if to say "Do I have to respond to that?" When she nodded her head, he pinched his nose, "I don't like it any more than you do, Princess, but unfortunately politics is politics. And the politics in this situation say that we would lose too much if we executed her or left her rotting in prison. I take it there are protections in place in the seal?"

Reluctantly nodding his head, Naruto spoke, "Yeah, I decide how far away from me she can get. And other stuff. You'd have to talk to the old pervert to get the full list."

"And the _other_ one?" Ino demanded,

"...They have to make sure that applying the seal will actually get rid of the cursed seal without killing her," he stated. "That means that I have to try it out on someone else with the cursed seal first."

Ino just stared at him for a moment, her mind working through the information he'd given her. Then she collapsed back into her seat, "The sound bitch Kin beat down?"

"Yeah," he admitted as he slumped into a seat, then looked up at her pleadingly. "You have to believe me, Ino-chan! I tried to tell her no! They wouldn't let me!"

She just looked at him for a moment, staring at him with dull looking eyes, before sighing heavily. Without saying a word she stood up and walked over to him. Silently she studied him before sitting down in his lap and wrapping them up in a hug. "I believe you."

Inoichi coughed uncomfortably, shifting as he fought between the protective father and how adorable the scene was. The warning narrowing of his wife's eyes quickly settled that. "I… I'm going to go check on store."

"You do that, dear," his wife agreed. "That'll give me plenty of time to get to know our daughter's boyfriend."

As he left, Inoichi had to admit he did feel a sense of vindication that at least the boy was going to get some level of torment. Even if he didn't gets properly introduce him to his shovel. Fortunately there was always later for that... As long as he didn't keep making sure it wasn't a jinchuuriki thing.

-o-o-o-

"Sasuke Uchiha," the voice stated flatly.

She sat up at her name and then looked dully at the door. After a moment she could hear the audible sound of the lock opening. Then the audible squeal of protests from the hinges opening up reached her ears.

Standing in the doorway was the woman she guessed to be Tsunade Senju, the Hokage. Tall, blonde, with an impossibly impressive bust in a grey top, with a green jacket hanging on her shoulders. And cold, distant eyes staring down at her.

For a moment there was silence as the two stared at one another, before Sasuke broke it by speaking, "Am I to be transferred to the prison now?"

"No," she stated simply. "We don't plan to send you to the prison."

"Execution, then?" she asked dully, bringing one leg back against her chest, her heel catching on the edge of your seat, tilting forward as she rested her chin on her knee.

"That was my preferred choice, yes," the Hokage agreed. "However that may or may not be your fate."

"...I'm being given a choice?" she asked, her brows furrowing in disbelief.

"No. You lost that right when you decided to turn traitor," Tsunade stated with a slight hiss of displeasure in her voice. "There is no choice. We are testing an alternative. If it works, it will be applied to you. If it does not, I will decide whether or not you will be publicly executed for your crime."

"… An alternative?"

"You are the one who was so eager to sell herself into slavery. You may just get your wish."


	38. Chapter 38

Tayuya was less than pleased with her current predicament. She was currently naked from the waist up and completely incapable of moving even the slightest bit. On top of that, some bastard was painting something on her as she lay unresponsive on a smooth floor completely covered in what looked like little black squiggles.

She knew, of course, what they were. The lines and connections for some kind of sealing array and, based on her presence and positioning, something that was going to be applied to her. Every part of her wanted to scream and curse, to claw and punch and kick and bite them all, while cursing them out until their ears melted off their damned heads.

But she couldn't. The woman, Tsunade if she was to be believed, had given her… something. A poison, a drug, she wasn't sure which, all she knew was that it completely shut down her body's ability to listen to what she wanted it to do beyond breathing and blinking, even then it only went so far. Conscious control of her body seemed beyond her; she couldn't even halt her breathing or really close her eyes.

It was terrifying.

Then she heard the voices.

"So, this is her, huh?" the voice was male, older, but not elderly. "Wonder if he even knew what he had?"

"With him, who knows? He's a genius, but…" Tsunade's voice stated simply. "You've taken the drugs into account?"

"Please, princess, who do you think you're talking to?" he said, obviously affronted.

"An old pervert I've known entirely too long," she shot back. "Now get on with it. We need to be ready for the brat."

"I love you too, princess," was shot back before Tayuya could feel the brush tickling up her arm, over onto her shoulder. "Even if you're a scary old witch."

"… what did you call me?" Tsunade demanded.

"Careful, careful, wouldn't want me to do a misstroke and completely destroy everyone in a horribly twisted and excruciatingly painful death, would you?" the man chided with amusement.

"… You do remember that I have all the time in the world to slowly remind you of my displeasure after all this is over, yes?" Tsunade stated acidically.

"Yes, yes," the man responded dismissively. "Why don't you go get the brat while I finish this up, hmmm?"

"And leave you alone with a young girl?"

"I have some restraint," he responded, more than slightly offended.

"Fine, but you better not try anything," she warned him.

"I like _women_, princess, not little girls," he shot back.

If she could, Tayuya would've turned crimson at his comment and broken into a blistering attack on him in any way she could. Instead she was here, helpless. She couldn't move, she couldn't say anything, she couldn't do anything. She was trapped in her own body.

She heard soft steps and the sound of a door shutting and locking. Then she could feel the soft, cold, wet touch slowly, almost delicately, going to work on her back.

"You'll have to excuse Tsunade-chan. She means well, but she's rather…" he paused, as if searching for the words while the sensation on her back continued to work in a steady, flowing pace over her skin. "Well, Tsunade is Tsunade is Tsunade."

Tayuya wished she could do something, even if it was just send the man a glare. Instead she just lay there, forced to listen to him prattling on. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Oh, that's right, I didn't introduce myself did I?" he stated with a pleasant quality to his voice. "We can't do the proper ones, of course. You're a little… unable to introduce yourself at the moment. Perfectly understandable, really, as Tsunade-hime is rather good at what she does and when it comes to poisons and drugs, she knows more about them than anyone."

She would reluctantly agree with his assessment. Extremely reluctantly. But the woman was one of the sannin for a reason.

"Well, Tayuya-chan, of the North Gate of Orochimaru's four sounds…" he let his voice trail off, still smirking as he continued to work the seal onto her skin, "you have now officially met all three sannin."

If she could move, she would've frozen as suddenly she realized just how deep down the shit hole she was. One sannin, she had the slimmest of chances of getting away from. If she hadn't been drugged nearly comatose and in the middle of the enemy territory.

Ok, so she was already screwed. This was just the cherry on the top of the well and truly fucked sundae.

"In case you're a bit confused, I am the gallant sage Jiraiya," he continued and again she wished she could glare at him at the condescending manner in which he spoke. "And I thought I'd give you some ideas of just what's this seal I'm putting on you is going to do.

"First off it should wipe away that pesky little curse seal of 'Rochi's. Second, from what I understand, you already got a taste of some of the enhancements from our little bitch, Kin. What I haven't exactly gone into great detail in telling them is that if Naruto dies? You'll be eaten alive by the demonic chakra that's going to be mixing with your system. Without him and the seal to filter it, you'll all just end up having a nice big rush… then you'll start screaming as it devours you from your chakra system out.

"Nasty, isn't it?" he noted and she found it so easy to imagine him behind her, smirking down at her. "Of course, running away? Well, then you end up on the other side of the equation, the chakra just gets sucked out of your body. You get weaker and weaker the farther you run. Eventually, after you've collapsed, where your body is even more helpless than this, you just end up not even having the energy to breath."

Oh, how she wanted to glare at him now more than ever.

"But, you'll have more chakra potential than you know what to do with," Jiraiya stated calmly. "Potential that won't require you to reach into something that'll leave you helpless after you use it. And, unless you really do something stupid, training on how to use it."

She hated them oh so very much.

She hated the way they talked to her. She hated the way they treated her. She hated the way that right now, somehow, they scared her more than Orochimaru did.

She hated it all.

-o-o-o-

Temari sighed a bit as she watched her Gaara sit comfortably, calmly, and more importantly peacefully in the seat across from her as they sat at the restaurant, her fan slowly, moving around her wrist and hand. Next to him, Kankuro nervously twitched his fingers, causing his chopsticks to move about above his hand on his chakra strings. At her side, Kin was flipping through a book on sealing, glancing up on occasion to see what the others were doing and saying.

So far, it hadn't been much.

"So, you appear to be adjusting well," Gaara said far more diplomatically than she was used to him being.

"Found out things, here and there," Temari said simply as she settled back into her seat. "Found out where Hikaze was."

Kankuro froze and stared back at Temari wide eyed, before narrowing his gaze, "Then who's the bastard who….?"

She took a drink of water, before shaking her head ruefully, "From what I told you before, she was in a relationship with a Leaf nin. She was ambushed by a bunch of Mist nin as retaliation for what we'd done looking for the third Kazekage. He came upon her just in time to avenge her."

Kankuro frowned slightly, "They could've been lying to you."

"Well, personally I wouldn't really call him that to his face," Shizune's voice said cheerfully as she appeared next to their table. "So, Sunshine-chan, these are your little brothers?"

Temari blinked for a moment and then sighed as she slumped back in her seat, "So, are the rest of you going to come out?"

"Aw, she's growing up!" Anko appeared behind her, draping herself over Temari as her breasts settled atop her head, "She actually noticed us!"

"… Or she just figured that we would be here because we found it too amusing to not be," Yuugao commented as she appeared at the table next to them, sitting across from the referee of the preliminary matches of the third round, Hayate, who appeared from a melting distortion .

"Well, you two found it too amusing," Hayate noted with a slight smile on his lips. "You just dragged me along for the ride."

Temari did not groan, no matter how much she wanted to, as she reached up and lightly palmed her face, stifling the sigh that threatened to escape her mouth.

"Did you really expect anything else from them?" Kin asked as she arched a brow towards Temari.

"I don't know why I didn't think they'd do it," Temari stated simply as she sighed softly. "I guess I figured they were more likely to wait until Naruto-sama showed back up."

"Ah." Kin made a sound of agreement, before noting, "You just forgot how short their patience is when they're bored."

"Yes," Temari agreed.

Gaara took a moment to look at the three women and the man before looking back Temari, his brows furrowing, "I was not aware you were this… popular."

"Temari…" Kankuro was pinching his nose as he tried to look anywhere but at his sister and the woman who was using her breasts as Temari's hat. "Can you please get her to stop that?"

"No," Temari stated flatly, "I can't."

"She's such a quick study, isn't she, Zune-chan?" Anko said cheerfully.

"Hello, you must be Gaara-san and Kankuro-san," Shizune bowed politely and smiled cheerfully at the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice, Shizune. I do hope that you find our hospitality acceptable and please excuse us for the assassination squads we have following you while you're in Konoha."

Kankuro attention was torn forcibly to Shizune as his mouth hung open.

Gaara nodded his head as he gave her a polite bow and responded, "Understandable, Shizune-san. We thank you for the hospitality. We shall be much more gracious guests than we were previously."

"I'm glad. Sunshine-chan would be upset if we had to send you to meet Yuyake-san," Shizune said with that same calm smile on her face. "So we appreciate your gracious manners."

"Yes, she's evil," Temari stated as she looked at Kankuro. "They all are. And they know it."

"… Why am I included in that?" Hayate asked curiously as she sipped at a steaming glass of tea. "I haven't done anything to you."

"She's sleeping with you," Temari pointed to a blank faced Yuugao. "No way she'd do that if you weren't."

"She just likes the way I handle my sword," Hayate stated completely seriously.

Yuugao nodded her head, "He's not wrong."

Temari stared for a moment and then let her head fall forward, bowing. Next to her, Kin pursed her lips thoughtfully. She took a moment to glance from Hayate's sword to Yuugao's.

"His does look bigger," Kin noted before looking back at her book.

"Now, now, Kin-chan," Shizune chided lightly. "It's not the size but the skill of the one wielding it that matters."

"… What… the..." Kankuro struggled to get out as he looked at the various individuals around him then to Gaara. "… I think you were right about the communicable insanity."

"Really? I was starting think they were all just perverts," Gaara observed calmly.

Anko smirked at the red haired boy, "That too."

"Once you get used to it, it's not really that bad of a place to be." Temari noted with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Temari, you're a spoil," Kankuro stated with a sullen glare. "How does that make this any kind of place to be?"

"How much more willing to actually behave are you and Suna now?" Temari countered back and then sighed a bit. "What did you expect to happen, Kankuro? That somehow we'd be offered a chance to just go back to business as usual with Konoha just bending over backwards to make things better for us when we were the ones to betray them?"

"I understand why it happened," he responded back as he gave her a slight glare. "I will probably even eventually accept it. But what I can't understand is why you seem ok with it!"

"She wasn't," Kin stated casually. "She sulked and pouted and complained and whined. It was annoying."

"Like you're one to comment about annoying," Termari snapped back.

"Really, do we really need to get into such… vivid details of what actions you've both made?" Shizune asked calmly as she arched a brow and smiled pleasantly at them both. "We can, of course, and really, there is so much to cover, I'll need to know if I should make time in my schedule for you both."

"… I think I'll pass. You?" Temari asked as she glanced to Kin.

"I'm good," Kin agreed quickly with a nod of her head.

"Oh? Such a pity, I was looking forward to the break," Shizune noted with a slight sigh of disappointment. "Oh well. But, to settle things, no, Sunshine did not just accept it. And Kin was also quite sulky for some time. Things happened, they accepted it."

"By the way, Gaara?" Temari spoke up as she warily looked at her youngest brother, "… you need to start training."

"I do?" Gaara repeated, confusion on his face.

"Yeah," Temari agreed as she recalled the fight between Naruto and Kisame and the information she'd looked up on the members of Akatsuki they knew about. "Father… Orochimaru killed father. There are people after the bijuu that scare Orochimaru. I saw how one of them just played with Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama was fighting on borderline jounin level, Kisame Hoshigaki laughed."

"Truly?" Gaara frowned a bit at the statement. He already knew he needed to train, he already knew he needed to get stronger. What his sister said, though…

"They're going to be coming for you, and coming for Naruto-sama," Temari stated seriously as he stared into her brother's eyes unflinchingly. "Naruto-sama has Jiraiya-san and others. You need to step up your training. You too, Kankuro. Get old lady Chiyo involved."

"That crazy old bat?!" Kankuro demanded as he stared back at her. "Are you insane?!"

"Chiyo-dono is the foremost expert in puppetry still loyal to Suna," Gaara pointed out quietly, his lips pursing softly before he looked at Temari warily. "… Do you believe this Akatsuki will include…?"

It took Temari a moment to realize exactly who Gaara was hinting at and she grimaced in response, "It might. I wouldn't rule it out. He is S-class."

Shizune arched a brow slightly, before frowning as she listened to their conversation, "Ah, would you be talking about Sasori?"

"Yes," Gaara stated with a slight nod of his head and a frown. "Which would imply that this organization is likely fully briefed on the typical abilities of my… predecessors."

"Then pick up new ones," Kin stated simply as she flipped through her book. "It's what Naruto-sama is doing and what I'm going to be doing. And, hell, even what Sunshine is doing."

"You don't seem very big on training," Kankuro noted with a slight frown.

Kin looked up from her book and gave the boy a look that implied a great number of different things, "It's called shadow clones. And you think I'm reading up on seals for pure pleasure reading?"

"Oooooh," Anko perked up immediately. "You're on shadow clone training now?! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because they're on control and manipulation practice," Kin stated flatly as she gave the woman a look. "I have basics I need to get down first."

"Fu!" Anko pouted as she glared sullenly at the girl. "That's no fun."

"You already have an apprentice to look after, remember, Anko-chan?" Shizune pointed out helpfully. "You do want to make sure that Naruto-kun's little girlfriend passes her review, don't you?"

"… Curses," Anko stated sullenly, refusing to acknowledge the point.

"Just means all the more fun for me," Yuugao noted as she smiled serenely at Kin.

"… Dammit," Kin cursed lightly as she focused more heavily on her book.

"And now it's at the point where we can include Sunshine," Yuugao agreed with a nod of her head. "Hayate, won't you help me… instruct these poor little students that have fallen into my hands?"

"… Sure, I need something to do while I wait to be cleared for active duty again after Tsunade-sama's procedure," Hayate agreed before coughing quietly into his hand. "Ah, apologies."

"… Double dammit," Temari agreed.

-o-o-o-

Naruto glanced nervously over at Ino, who was looking at him with an incredibly neutral look on her face. "Um…"

"I already told you I believed you, Naruto," Ino stated simply as she walked with him. "I know this isn't your choice."

"… Ok…?" he asked looking at her still nervously.

"I don't like it," she stated flatly, crossing her arms about her chest. "At all. It's bad enough I already had to share you with the bitch and Sunshine. Now two more? When does it stop?"

Naruto slumped slightly and sighed, "Um… when I become Hokage and say no more?"

Ino twitched slightly and growled lightly as she leaned in and grabbed hold of him. Pinning her body against his, she leaned in and then bit firmly against the side of his neck, "I am _not_ good at sharing, Naruto."

"Eh, heheh…" Naruto chuckled nervously as he suppressed a shiver that ran down his spine, "Ah, Ino-chan…"

"Mine," she stated simply as she gave him a glare, "and I really don't like having to share you with Sasuke of all people."

Naruto shuddered at that reminder, "Oh, man, that's… ewwwwww! I mean, I thought she was a he! I still think of Sasuke as a he! Not a she! And that's just… eugh!"

"You're lucky I'm not Sakura," Ino noted with a slight smirk on her lips. "Though you might be too butch for her fantasies."

"… Huh?" Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"I keep forgetting how dense you are sometimes," she noted before firmly threading her arm around his and holding close to him as they walked.

As Naruto grumbled softly, Ino leaned into him and frowned slightly as she caught sight of the various civilians sending cold looks of disgust. It… irritated her. The way that they looked at them, the way they could look at Naruto and see anything but Naruto.

And to judge him on something that was trapped inside of him, that he was keeping prisoner…

She wondered how he managed to still see the bright side of Konoha.

"So, you think we have time to stop for a bowl of ramen before we go there?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Weren't you telling me you already had a bowl before you came to see me?" she pointed out, shifting slightly to crane her neck up to look at him, still resting it against his shoulder.

"Well, yeah, but then we had all that talking and we had to talk about this stupid Sasuke situation and…"

"You're a glutton," she finished for him with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! I burn through energy really quickly! And I can't make a bunch of shadow clones like I normally would, and…" he paused, blushing brightly. "I'd really like to eat a meal with you?"

"Fine," she said with a slight huff of feigned indignation. He saw it, he embodied it. Maybe somehow the Fourth Hokage had been able to see that when he chose Naruto because she couldn't really imagine anyone else managing to simply… endure like he had. Not like he had. Other people got worn down, they seemed to crack, or break or…

But not Naruto.

"Awesome!" he declared cheerfully and then almost bashfully leaned down and kissed her cheek.

And she was going to do her best to make sure that he never did.

-o-o-o-

It had been easy enough to ignore what was coming when he'd been with Ino at Ichiraku's getting a bowl of ramen and simply just enjoying being with her. He wasn't sure how he was really supposed to react to that. On one hand, he did like it, quite a lot, especially when she pressed up against him, rubbing along him, kissing him. On the other… he didn't want to end up a pervert like Kakashi and Jiraiya.

And Kin. And Temari. And Ino. And Sakura. And…

It was a dawning realization that he had built up his life in a way that left him completely and totally surrounded by perverts.

"Dammit."

"Something wrong?" Ino asked next to him, frowning slightly as she looked at him worriedly.

He froze for a moment, then grinned sheepishly at her, "Oh, nothing! Just… realized with my luck I'm going to be stuck with even more perverts."

"Well, Sasuke wasn't a pervert, right?" she reminded him.

"Temari wasn't a pervert before, either," Naruto reminded her with a grunt.

"Well, hopefully that won't change with Sasuke," Ino stated simply.

"Naruto," a new voice spoke up solemnly as Kakashi appeared in front of them in a swirl of leaves, "… I understand there was an… incident."

Naruto stared at him for a moment while Ino snorted softly, "That's one way of putting it."

"And from what I was told, you both handled yourselves… admirably." Kakashi was apparently struggling for the right words as he looked over the both of them, "I'm sorry about Sasuke."

"She made her choice," Naruto said with a frown on his lips. "We did what we had to."

Kakashi nodded his head quietly, "I know. Tsunade-sama said you're to get Sasuke and one of the other prisoners as…?"

The frown turned into a scowl as Naruto looked away with a glare, "I told her I didn't want to do it. She ordered me to."

"I understand," Kakashi said seriously as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It can't be easy. And now they're going to consume your life with horrible things like shopping and gossip and…"

He twisted in an almost inhuman way out of the path of Ino's stab with a senbon and pouted at her, "Now, that wasn't very nice."

"I'm now Anko-sensei's apprentice," Ino stated flatly as she glared at the man.

"Ah, right, that," Kakashi reluctantly nodded his head in understanding. "I suppose so. Though what will the review board say about you attacking a jounin?"

"I'll mention it's you and they'll understand," Ino growled.

Kakashi's shoulders immediately slumped, "True."

"Was there something you wanted to talk about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with only a slight hint of irritation. "I kind of have to get to ANBU headquarters to start the procedure."

"What luck! I was heading there myself," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Let me help you both get there!"

"You don't need to…" Naruto started to protest.

"I insist!" And with that he grabbed hold of both of their shoulders and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

-o-o-o-

"You're late," Tsunade stated simply as she gave Naruto a look.

"Ah, sorry, you I had to…" Kakashi started to respond, before blinking as her glare turned to him. "Oh, you meant Naruto."

"You didn't really tell me when I was supposed to be here," Naruto countered back. "You just sent a messenger for me to come."

"Are you trying to argue with me, brat?" Tsunade asked as she glared back at the boy.

"Telling the truth, granny," he snapped back without missing a beat.

"Brat," she stated with a sour twist of her lips and a shake of her head. "Come on, we're waiting on you and the drugs won't last too much longer."

"Drugs?" Naruto repeated with a blink.

"She tends to be… rebellious," Tsunade stated flatly. "And I'm not going to risk her screwing something up and hurting you."

"Ah, right," Naruto slowly nodded his head as Tsunade turned and walked deeper into the complex.

As he followed after her, he glanced, nervously around before feeling the reassuring squeeze on his hand from Ino. Uncertain at first, he then squeezed her hand in turn and offered her a sheepish smile. That earned him a roll of her eyes and a nudge in his shoulder.

"If you're both finished flirting?" Tsunade asked with a hint of exasperation.

"I don't know, it's rather cute," Kakashi noted with a bright smile.

"Ah, such wonderful research you give your sensei!" Jiraiya's voice added, cackling softly as he began to scribble away in his book. "Such wonders, such delights, such plot twists!"

"… I'm pretty sure that anything you're writing 'based on this' will not resemble what happened in the least," Ino stated flatly as she shook her head and gave the man a glare. "You old pervert."

"Bah, artistic license," Jiraiya said dismissively before gesturing into the room. "Ready?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't suppose reminding you that I really don't want to do this is going to do any good?"

"Not in the least," Tsunade agreed with a nod of her head. "You're going to do this."

"Had to try," Naruto stated with a frown.

"Right," Tsunade stated skeptically.

"You know the drill by now, brat," Jiraiya stated.

Sighing, Naruto took off his coat and handed it to Ino before carefully walking through the seal to the unmoving girl at the center. "So, just like before?"

"Just like before," Jiraiya agreed. "We already have Shizune with your other girls so we can make sure to watch what happens.

"Right," Naruto said warily and nodded his head just a bit before holding out his hand to Jiraiya. "You need more of my blood, right?"

"Yup," Jiraiya agreed, taking the boy's hand, only to have Tsunade interject.

"Let's leave that to the trained medical professionals, shall we?" she stated blandly before using a scalpel to carefully open up the boy's hand without doing any major damage.

"Works for me," Jiraiya agreed before nodding his head after a moment. "That's enough."

Tsunade nodded her head and carefully sealed up the wound as Jiraiya went to work mixing the blood into the ink. A short time later, he placed Naruto's hand between the girl's shoulder blades and went to work completing the seal. As he worked, Naruto frowned as he noticed a difference.

"Hey, what's with that stuff on the back of her neck?"

"Cursed Seal," Jiraiya stated simply. "We're going to see if we really can wipe it away."

"… Oh," Naruto stated slowly before carefully nodding his head. "Ok…"

"Done. Just like before… but you might have to… well, this time things might be fighting you."

Frowning, Naruto nodded his headand began to push out his chakra like before. Just like before he could feel his awareness of her body beginning to slowly expand. He could feel the pulsing of her coils, the echoing sensation rippling back into him.

Then he could feel the first sign that there was something different.

There was a… he wasn't sure how to describe it. It was like some kind of foul oil sticking to her coils, infecting it, polluting it.

It was utterly and completely foreign and, unlike his own chakra, there was something… forcing it to remain. Her chakra wasn't really harmonized to it. It was more forced into her body.

And then he could feel the way it tried to spread back into him. With a frown, he continued to feed his chakra into her, harmonizing her coils into his. But he could feel it, the way the closer their coils got to one another, the more that… taint tried to push into him.

'_You're playing a dangerous game._'

He recognized the voice immediately, almost breaking his concentration, before he quickly recovered and continued to work on the seal. '_It's not a game_.'

'_Perhaps. Do you truly want to let that thing in?_'

'_Hell no! I want that… that filth out of her!_'

'_So she can be another one of your little… pets_?' There was amusement in the bijuu's voice as he spoke, '_I must admit… you've been far more entertaining than my previous hosts._'

'… _You're not going to try and convince me to let you out so you can finish destroying Konoha again, are you?_'

'_Brat,_' the kyuubi responded before pausing. '_Do you want the girl to live_?'

'_Why are you asking_?'

'_Boredom, curiosity, the desire to avoid you wallowing in foolish pity,_' was the response. '_Take your pick. Of course, I'm just a _monster, _so what do I know?_'

'_I won't help you destroy Konoha_,' he responded stubbornly.

'_I never wanted to attack your little village to begin with. While I prefer this seal over my previous one, it was not _my_ doing that lead to the attack on your village,_' the kyuubi responded. '_I wasn't the one that responsible for your parent's deaths. That was the same person who bound my mind and ripped me out of your mother's body._'

"What?!" Naruto voiced the question aloud, causing the people around him to look at him worriedly as he continued to focus on his task.

'_I have been a prisoner since the battle that carved out what you know as the Valley of The End. Your mother was my jailor before you. The act of removing me from her was fatal. It is a testament to the strength of her life force that she survived long enough to aid in my sealing into you.'_

'_Then what do you want? And why should I believe you?_' he demanded as he could feel the chakra inside of Tayuya stir more angrily, trying to seep into him at every chance it got.

'_You… are different. My previous hosts tried to ignore me. When we did speak… they spoke to me as if I was nothing but a mindless thing, a beast. They did not use my power, they suppressed it entirely. You, though…_'

'_I told you, we're stuck together and you're living in _my_ body. And we're in this together._'

'_Yes, now we are,_' there was a pause in the answer before the kyuubi continued, irritation now evident. '_Thanks to your pets' ability to channel my chakra when you do, I no longer have the ability to simply overwhelm you. You can balance the chakra between you. And even if I could get away from you… _that _man is still out there.'_

'_Who?_'

'_The bastard with those accursed eyes that turn me into a prisoner in my own body. The one that wants to use me as his puppet, his tool. I am not some nameless, pathetic little spirit! I will _not _be a slave!'_

'_What's your name then?' _Naruto asked as he could feel his chakra starting to ebb in power as he continued to feed the brightly glowing seal.

'_What?_'

'_You just said you weren't nameless, so what's your name?'_

There was a pause before the voice spoke, '_…Kurama. My name is Kurama._'

'_Well, Kurama, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, will you help me out, so we can kick the asses of the jackasses that want to fuck up our lives even more?_'

There was silence, before slowly a chuckle began to echo to Naruto's ears, '_You have guts, Naruto Uzumaki. And you're going to be making one of those bastard Uchiha with their accursed eyes into your pet if you succeed with this one, yes?'_

'_That's what they're planning_.'

'_I find that idea… appealing. So, for this… and only for this, I will allow you to have a taste of what it means to truly use my chakra.'_

'_Whaaaaa….?'_ Confusion rippled through Naruto before suddenly he could feel an enormous rush of pour flowing through him.

Those watching him could only stare in shock as Naruto seemed to transform into a being of pure, radiant yellow energy.

Instantly Naruto could feel the tainted chakra of the seal recoiling, pulling away from him, trying to hide. As this new chakra flowed into Tayuya's coils, the polluting chakra of the cursed seal withdrew further and further back into its origin. And then, when it had retreated fully back into the seal, it wrapped up that last bastion in a great swell of power.

In that moment a molted, dark form tried to erupt out of the seal, a gurgling, half-heard scream filled the air as a half-formed face and hand could be seen for a brief moment. Then they melted back, the burning spread of the power flowing through Naruto covered Tayuya. When it finished, it burned the blemish of the cursed seal away.

Then, when the last of the cursed seal was wiped away, Naruto collapsed back onto Tayuya's thighs, "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't fucking know but could you get the fuck off of me and let me have some damned clothes?!" Tayuya demanded with snarl as she suddenly found herself back completely in control of her body.

'_Heh… there might be hope for you yet, Naruto Uzumaki_.'

-o-o-o-

Somewhere, hidden in the Land of Rice, Orochimaru screamed in agony.


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto lay back in the hospital bed and sighed in irritation. He was confined to the bed while Tsunade ran tests on him and on his latest spoil. In the meantime, he was stuck, waiting with nothing to do.

So, he settled for having a conversation with the newly dubbed Kurama, formerly known as the fuzzy bastard tenant that wanted to destroy Konoha.

'_So, if you hadn't helped me, what would've happened?_' It was a valid concern for the boy as he settled back and closed his eyes for his conversation.

'_A long, boring process of slowly smothering that foreign chakra beneath your own,_' Kurama had responded with the mental equivalent of a shrug and a snort. '_Or it would've tried to force itself into you and the rest of your little harem and died in a far less spectacular fashion._'

'_Then why do anything at all?_' Naruto demanded back.

'_Because then she would've died and the Uchiha wouldn't have been put under your thumb next.'_

'_But… you said it would've died.'_

'_In you and them, yes. In the girl, since the seal connecting her to you had never been finished? She would've died screaming as the dead chakra hit her gates._'

'_Oh. So, Kin and Temari were never in danger?_'

'_Your little pets were never in danger, the only life in the balance was the foul mouth little bitch's._'

'_Which is why you asked me if I wanted her to live._' Naruto pondered the notion and slowly nodded his head.

'_That and I really was horribly amused at the idea of an Uchiha being turned into the pet of my container._' It was a frank admission by Kurama but Naruto could practically _feel_ the grin on the fox's face.

"What the hell did you do!?" Kin had arrived and she was most assuredly less than happy.

"Hello, Kin-chan. It's nice to see you too. Did you have a good time with Sunshine's brothers?" Naruto responded with an arch of his brow.

"Youuuu…!"

"I think she would like to know what happened and why we turned yellow for a time, Naruto-sama," Temari cut in as she shook her head a bit.

"Oh, that was Kurama," Naruto stated simply.

"… Kurama?" Kin repeated, staring at Naruto.

"Yup," Naruto agreed.

"You're doing this just to be an ass, aren't you." Temari stated flatly.

"Would I do that, Sunshine?" Naruto asked with an entirely too innocent smile.

"In a heartbeat," Temari agreed with a frown.

"I think we've been a bad influence on him," Kin noted.

"I _know_ you've been a bad influence on him," Ino's voice cut in as she walked into the room, arms crossed about her chest and a frown on her face. "What did you do, Naruto?"

"I just did what they asked me to do!" Naruto responded insistently. "It's just it didn't work out how they thought it would."

"Uh huh," Ino repeated, still giving him a look.

"I'm serious!" Naruto insisted before glancing around furtively. "I just… had to get some help from Kurama."

"… Kurama?" Ino repeated, a brow arched up, arms still across her chest.

"Um… Well, you see, funny story…" Naruto shifted about slightly, "It… well, the kyuubi has a name. It's Kurama."

'_My name is not a funny story,_' Kurama countered back with a huff.

"That was not the kyuubi's chakra," Kin stated authoritatively. "I know what that feels like and that was _definitely _not it."

"Yes, it was," Naruto argued back with a huff. "I was the one that was actually involved in it, I know what it was."

"That doesn't make sense!" Kin argued back. "The kyuubi chakra has always been red! Angry, hungry! That stuff was…!"

"It was 'a taste of what it truly means to wield his power,''" Naruto quoted and shrugged. "And I have to wait here for them to finish checking me over and make sure it's all good so we can do Sasuke next."

"But, but…" Kin started to protest.

"… Why was it different this time then?" Temari asked instead.

"Because apparently if I did it the usual way, the girl would've died?" Naruto stated.

"And… Kurama-san just wanted to help out of the kindness of his heart?" Ino asked with no small amount of skeptic sarcasm in her voice.

"Actually, he did it because if she had died, then they wouldn't have done it to Sasuke," Naruto said with a slight shift in the bed. "He finds the thought of making her a slave… ironically amusing."

'_Indeed.'_

"Ok," Ino stated with a nod as she relaxed slightly, "That makes more sense."

"… How does that make more sense?!" Kin demanded.

"According to the history books, the kyuubi was under the control of the Uchiha. Madara, specifically," Ino answered. "And since none of the bijuu served anyone willingly, it had to have been controlled somehow. And the chance to make an Uchiha a slave has to be appealing to it."

'_Well, at least your mate_ _has a brain. Hopefully she rubs off on you more_.'

Naruto's eye twitched slightly at that comment and he reflexively muttered, "I am so going to get you for that."

"What was that, Naruto-_kun_?" Ino asked sweetly, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Not you!" Naruto said quickly. "Him!"

Ino looked at him neutrally for a moment before shaking her head, sighing and giving him a look, "You do realize, of course, you owe me a damned good date and a good make out session now."

"… I do?" Naruto asked, eyes wide and staring.

"Yes, you do," Ino agreed with a firm nod of her head before smirking. "And if you're good…"

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. In response, Naruto's entire face turned a bright tomato red. Then a trickle of blood flowed out of his nose as he just stared back at her smirk.

Naruto continued to stare back at her for a moment, before his head hung and his shoulders slumped, "I'm doomed, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Absolutely."

'_Amusingly._'

-o-o-o-

Sasuke shifted about on the heels she was forced to wear now. It had been a learning experience to say the least, the need to balance and step, and the way that it added to the femininity she'd spent so long denying. It wasn't really debilitating, it wasn't a career ending condition, but it was a constant reminder of what she'd tried to do.

And she knew that it was likely done on purpose.

Sighing, she shifted a bit then again walked back and forth along the length of her cell and back. She had nothing else better to do while she waited. If her manacles hadn't blocked her chakra usage, she'd had been walking up the walls and across the ceiling. As it was, she was frustratingly aware of the mincing little steps that made her hips sway the fetter chains limited her to.

"Ah, I see you've adapted already," Shizune stated as she stepped in front of the cell. "And in such a girly manner. Why, I'm surprised. Who knew, hmm, Uchiha-chan?"

Stiffening slightly, she then bowed forward as much as she was allowed with her restraints, "Shizune-san."

"And so polite!" Shizune clapped her hands together lightly, "Why, one would think you were accepting your fate instead of just hoping to lure us into a sense of false security! Very nice, Uchiha-chan! Why, if I hadn't been there when your broken, bleeding and unconscious body was taken to me for healing, I might actually believe it! Oh, I trust your ankles aren't giving you _too much_ problem? I am so very sorry about that, but I'm afraid with everything, it completely slipped my mind to double check to make sure you would be able to walk properly!"

Sasuke's eye twitched only slightly as she nodded her head, "Understandable."

"Mmm, of course," Shizune agreed with a nod. "Well, fortunately I'm sure you'll be getting much more in touch with your feminine side in the future. If you survive, at least."

"I see," Sasuke stated even though she really didn't.

"Why, imagine the curves you'll start to put on when you're pregnant with your first child!" Shizune continued cheerfully. "All those hormones rushing through your body!"

Sasuke twitched slightly.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking, you're an Uchiha," Shizune agreed with a nod of her head, "but, fortunately, there have been _wonderful_ advances made by Tsunade-sama in the areas of cosmetic medicine! You'll _never_ be mistaken for a boy again by the time we're done with you!"

It took all herself control to keep her face utterly and completely neutral as she just stared back at Shizune, who, in turn, just grinned wider, eyes sparkling as she continued, "And all those drab, boring old clothes? Don't worry, nothing like that for you anymore! No need to pretend to be a boy ever again!"

"I see," she said in quiet, controlled voice that only warbled slightly.

"Oh, I'm not sure you do just yet, Uchiha-chan," Shizune stated with a chilly smile as she leaned in close to the bars. "Every little thing that you were is going to be stripped away from you. Who you were, what you were… you will look in the mirror and not see the Sasuke Uchiha who was the Konoha nin. You will see a beautiful, feminine, made up little sex pet for your Master.

"You will recognize just enough of who that was in that image, to remember, just enough to see how far you've fallen, just enough to understand just how much betrayal has cost you. And then everyone else will see the same. You will be a walking, talking little reminder of just what treason can cost."

She smiled then, cheerfully back at Sasuke, "And you will bear it all with a smile, and do you know why, Uchiha-chan?"

And Sasuke did. Her head bowed as she spoke the answer quietly, "Because it is better than I deserve."

"So glad you understand," Shizune said with a nod and a smile before she turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke with her thoughts.

-o-o-o-

"Well, they both _appear_ to be fine," Tsunade agreed reluctantly with a tsk of displeasure as she looked down clinically at Tayuya. "Though with this one it might not last if she doesn't learn to watch her mouth."

"Well, there's always the old stand-by," Jiraiya noted, with an innocent smile.

"What, wash my fucking mouth out with soap?" Tayuya declared with a sneer.

"No. Slug slime," Jiraiya corrected cheerfully. "Probably with a healthy dose of toad oil mixed in."

Tayuya opened her mouth but couldn't quite find the words to respond as she stared at the two sannin, before repeating, "… Slug slime and Toad oil?"

"There's only a ten percent chance you'll turn into a sentient toad statue, still completely aware but unable to move, unable to react, unable to interact in the least," Jiraiya agreed. "And that's just with the toad oil. With the slug slime? Oooh, boy."

Tayuya stared at them both and then shrank back down and remained silent.

"Excellent. I told you she could be trained!" Jiraiya smiled beatifically at Tsunade.

Tayuya growled low in her throat, glaring at him, but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, yes," Tsunade agreed with a nod of her head as she looked at Tayuya critically. "Well, at least it's something. We'll need to sit her down with Kurenai for genjutsu training once she gets her chakra control back up to par."

"… What?" Tayuya stated as she stared back at the woman, not quite sure she heard her right.

"Your chakra control is going to be non-existent until you learn how to handle your increasing potential," Tsunade answered clinically. "We saw it in both Kin and Temari."

At the mention of Kin, Tayuya growled out again as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Now, now, Tayuya-chan, don't be like that," Jiraiya said. "She's your big sister now!"

Tayuya turned her head and _stared_ at Jiraiya, "… The f…"

"Language," he reminded her with a waggled finger. "Kin has seniority over you with Naruto and Konoha."

"Fortunately, for you at least, Temari is the one who has disciplinary privileges over you," Tsunade cut in smoothly, "and shares seniority with Kin."

"And Naruto's girlfriend out ranks you all!" Jiraiya stated before pulling out his notebook, "OH! Sweet muse, how you love me so!"

Tsunade flicked him atop his head, sending him face first into the floor, before looking back at Tayuya, "I will warn you about this once, and only once. You will behave. You are not Kin, who chose her fate, you are not Temari, who is here for political reasons. You betray or attack us once…"

She paused a moment before Tayuya was subjected to Tsunade's full killing intent focused down upon her with laser-like intensity, "I will slowly rot your flesh while you feel every little bit. I will cut you open to the bone, then drop maggots into your flesh to keep it constantly cleaned out, where you can feel them writhing as they eat away at the dead flesh. I will make water taste like bile, and I will leave you soaking in your own waste. Then I will make you _beg_ to be sent back to Orochimaru as a lab rat, because it will be eminently preferable to what I will put you through. Am I clear?"

Tayuya felt like an animal, trapped and pinned down on a laboratory table and then submitted to its own dissection while still alive and without any anesthesia. She could practically see her mouth already filled with the biting taste of bile and she struggled to keep her bowels in check. Still, she managed a quick, panicked nod.

"Good," Tsunade left up the intent for a moment longer before reigning it in, "because then, when I was done, I'd heal you up as good as new and let Jiraiya have his turn."

"Awww, princess, you do care!" Jiraiya stated cheerfully, smiling at Tayuya in a way that scared her as much as Tsunade's glare had. "Do you _really_ need me to tell you what _I_'d do, Tayuya-_chan_? Because I can guarantee you'd probably faint before I got even half way through it. I'm _very_ creative."

Tayuya just whimpered like a broken animal and slowly shook her head.

"Good," Jiraiya patted her atop her head, "because, after I was done with you, I'd give you to Anko. And _she_ was 'Rochi's apprentice."

That was apparently as far as she could hold her bowels.

Tsunade wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Thank you, Jiraiya. Now I have to have someone change the bed sheets."

"I try," Jiraiya said cheerfully.

-o-o-o-

Anko had just entered the hospital when she was caught by a sudden and powerful sneeze. Frowning, she took a moment to sniff the air but found nothing else of irritation. Shaking her head, she then made her way to the room where the Hokage had requested she report to.

Knocking politely at the door, she then took up position at the side, leaning back against the wall and waiting for someone to exit.

It was a few minutes later that disgruntled orderly pulled a laundry cart out of the room and nodded back into it, "They're ready for you now."

Nodding neutrally back at the orderly, Anko stepped into the room, her hands in the pockets of her trench coat, "You wanted to see me, Boss lady?"

Tsunade looked up and nodded her head in Anko's direction as Jiraiya gave a halfhearted wave from where he was rubbing his face, "Anko, good, you're here."

Anko didn't miss the stiffening and paling of the red haired girl in the room, dressed in only a hospital gown, watching her as if she had suddenly turned into her former teacher at the mention of her name, nor the look of horrified apprehension.

"This is Tayuya. Tayuya, this is Anko Mitarashi. Yes. _That_ Anko. She is going to be supervising you while getting you some clothes and equipment," Tsunade stated simply. "Tayuya is the other surviving member of Orochimaru's little sounds, like the one we gave your department."

"I suppose I don't get to play with her then?" Anko stated with a slight pout. "The fat one already broke. I barely even got started and he was already ready to spill his guts."

"She's Naruto's. Talk to him about it," Tsunade stated simply.

Tayuya swallowed heavily as she quickly realized that she was going to want to stay on her new Master's good side.

"Goody," Anko agreed with her hands rubbing together as she looked at Tayuya. "Fortunately, I have an in with the brat. You see, his girlfriend? _My_ apprentice."

As she was lead out of the room, still clad in nothing but the horribly brief and ugly hospital gown, Tayuya wondered if should even try to behave or if she was simply damned from the start.

Sometime later, in the dressing room of a store far nicer than she was used to being able to enter, she was staring from one mirror to another, her long hair pulled to the side as she attempted to grasp the full extent of the change. The back of her neck was naked of anything but smooth, soft skin, lacking the three hooks of Orochimaru's cursed seal. Between her shoulders, however, she could see the curling spiral of what she assumed was the one that had replaced it.

It was familiar in a way that tugged at the back of her mind but didn't quite ring into her recall. Sighing, she shook her head and lightly tossed her hair back over her shoulder, covering both once more as she looked back at what she'd been given. And again, she felt a grimace of distaste.

"… Does it _have_ to be a thong?" she asked almost petulantly.

"It could be nothing?" Anko offered helpfully back at her. "Besides, what're you complaining about? You have the ass for it."

Tayuya blushee almost the same shade as her hair before growling softly, "That's not the point! They're just… really uncomfortable."

"Be glad you're not going to be wearing what Sasuke is. We're only making you wear _one_ piece of girly clothing. Now, try on the rest of the outfit and look it over."

Sighing, Tayuya mentally admitted that the woman was right. Not that she'd ever vocalize it. Grumbling softly, she started with the grey pants, loose everywhere but her ass, with plenty of pockets to fill with various tools and tricks. That had always been something she'd disliked about the Sound Four 'uniforms', they had practically no pockets at all.

She tapped up her ankles and calves, sliding her feet into the provided sandals before taking a look at herself in the mirror once more. So far, not bad, if nothing else she'd be keeping the pants. Next, she pulled on the top, a black, cropped, long sleeved piece that covered the entirety of her back and her neck almost up to her jaw, but left the middle of her back exposed and her seal plain to see. Again, despite the exposure, it wasn't a bad look as she took a moment, posing in front of the mirror before continuing.

A grey vest, matched to her pants, was pulled over her shoulders, filled with plenty of pockets. Over her hands, she pulled on a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. Then, to finish it, a simple black bandana covered her head.

Grudgingly, she admitted she actually found herself somewhat liking the look.

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense, Red! Come on out and show us how you look!"

For a moment Tayuya sighed and shook her head before squaring her shoulders, turning, and purposely walking out of the dressing room.

Anko was grinning happily, next to her she could see the shorter blonde girl she remembered showing up with the group who looked at her with a sharp scrutiny in her unreadable blue eyes. Next to her she saw the familiar form of Kin, who was glaring at her with dark, angry eyes and the taller blonde with cold, dark green eyes. Finally, there was her new Master, looking more than slightly bored with everything.

Which, she had to admit, stung a bit. She wasn't a classic beauty or a model or anything like that but, dammit, she was good looking! She knew that much!

"Not bad," Anko agreed with a pleased, preening smile. "I do good work. Excellent."

"Can't we just kill her and be done with it?" Kin asked plaintively.

"No," Naruto, Ino and Anko stated in unison.

"Cripple?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Hurt some?" she asked again, only to receive a group of looks. "… Annoy?"

"You do that to everyone anyway," Temari noted with a snort.

Tayuya just glared back at Kin the whole time.

"Do you have any idea what that bitch did to me?!" Kin stated with a snarl.

"And you smashed her face in already," Ino cut in, "and beat her down in a fight." When Kin started to protest again, Ino cut her off once more, "You want more? Save it for the sparring."

Tayuya had a feeling that she was not looking forward to what was going to happen when the spar happened.

-o-o-o-

That evening found the three spoils stripped down to hospital gowns and forced to sit on monitoring seals in a mostly empty hospital room.

"Dammit, why can't you just use her for this and let us relax?" Kin demanded as she shifted uncomfortably on the cold floor, glaring at Tayuya.

"Because three sets of data are better than just one," Shizune responded without even looking at Kin as she inspected each of the seal arrays with a critical eye.

"But…!" Kin protested again before turning her head and glaring at Tayuya, "This is all your fault!"

"Yes, because I fucking asked to be turned into a gods' damned slave and be stuck with your constant whining for the rest of my shitty life," Tayuya snapped back with a glare and a growl.

"And _now_ is when she finally starts to open up her mouth again," Temari stated with a sigh of irritation. "Couldn't you have waited until _after_ all this was done before you started to run your mouth like another bitch?"

"What would be the point? You really like listening to her stupid fucking bitching like she has any more of a choice in what happens in this than we do?" Tayuya responded as she glared back at Temari.

"No, but now I have _two_ whiny voices I'm forced to listen to," Temari responded back with a glare.

"Girls," Shizune stated sweetly as she looked at all three of them, "if you don't kindly behave and only speak to have a nice, polite conversation, I'll have to conclude that you have entirely too much energy. Fortunately, I have a wonderful little training regime that was developed to push ANBU into wartime shape."

The girls all wisely shut up.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke shivered as she lay on the floor completely naked. She'd already had the various symbols drawn on her skin, she'd already been prepared. Now, they were just waiting for Naruto.

She heard a shuffle of movement behind her. Then she could feel a warm, calloused hand pressed onto the small space of untouched flesh between the blades of her shoulders. Immediately, she went still, afraid to even breath as she could feel the brush returned to her skin, and the pattern completed from one to the other.

A part of her wanted to speak, to turn around, to throw herself in to his chest and break down, crying, begging for forgiveness. A different, darker part of her wished she had a kunai she could use to cut open his throat. Both were forced down beneath a melancholy resignation.

"I take it you remember what to do, brat?" the voice she wasn't familiar enough with to place, but it was male, and older, but not elderly.

"How could I forget?" Naruto shot back with a light growl as his hand almost clenched into her back. "I just want to get this over with."

The tone was angry, indignant and maybe even a little cold. So like and different from what she remembered of her teammate. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, that he didn't want to be doing this.

She didn't know whether to laugh out loud or just break down and start crying. Most men would've killed to be in his position. One more pretty girl to add to his little harem, the only man to own an Uchiha so completely.

But he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it, nor with her.

"All right, Kurama, you wanted this, let's do it already," she heard and, briefly, she wondered who Kurama was before her world exploded into a world of rush of something she couldn't describe.

The world became narrowed down to the experience of that warm, rising wave of power beginning to steadily pulse through her body. She could feel the way her whole body seemed to pulse to the rhythm of what she thought was Naruto's heart. And then the pulsing flow of yellow flowed over her.

To those watching, they were both two bodies of glowing yellow chakra, Naruto's eyes a burning, calm crimson as Sasuke opened her mouth as if to speak, only for no words to come out.

Before them, her eyes flashed wide open and they could see as her sharingan activated. Then, before their eyes, it matured and then mutated into a pattern none of them recognized. There was a pulse, a beat of the heart and then the color bled away into a pale white sheen and a spiral coiling all the way to the center of her eyes.

She opened her mouth, her eyes twisting and rotating in an almost mesmerizing display, before suddenly her scream filled the air as the mark on her shoulder erupted, trying to spread a poisonous darkness down into her glowing body.

In response, the glow only seemed to intensify as Naruto bared sharp, curved fangs and let out a dangerous, angry growl. Bit by bit the darkness was forced back, pushed to recede into the small mark it had previously been contained in. Then, like a squeezed zit, it pushed up building beneath the pressure of the golden chakra eating, burning away at it from beneath.

It was stronger than Tayuya's. It fought back. And then a great maw rose out of her flesh, the kyuubi's mouth, teeth, jaws on either side of the rising pustule of darkness. And then a great swirling sphere, so very much like a rasengan swelled in the back of its 'throat' and then began to eat into the darkness, grinding it away.

Suddenly it shot out of the formed mouth launching into the air and taking the remains of the seal with it before detonating in first an implosion, then a resulting explosion that bathed the room in glittering sparkles of chakra trace, before the kyuubi's face smirked and was draw back into the golden glow, receding back into Naruto's body.

Sasuke's eyes spun a moment longer before falling back into the familiar black as she collapsed back onto the floor, the familiar spiral seal formed on her back.

Above her, Naruto tiredly turned and glared at Tsunade and Jiraiya, "I am _not_ doing that again!"

The pair could only nod mutely in agreement.

-o-o-o-

Perched atop the Hokage's head, Naruto stared out across the expanse of Konoha bathed in amber hue of the setting sun, feeling Ino's arm threaded through his as her head rested against his shoulder. Behind him, Temari stood, staring off into the horizon. Kin sat down on his other side, leg dangling over the ledge as she looked boredly, almost contemptuously, down on the village.

Behind them, under the watchful eye of Anko, Yuugao and Hayate, Tayuya was playing a light, experimental tune on her new flute, testing out its range.

The final girl could hardly be recognized as Sasuke Uchiha. Her face was expertly done up in subtle shadings with thick, smoky lashes and soft, glistening lips painted a glistening crimson and framed by silken black tresses. Slender fingers, capped in a polish the same color as her lips, lead to smooth, graceful arms all the way up to where naked shoulders met the practically molded black, cropped halter-top.

Mesh armor covered from her middle finger back up to her upper arms. A matching set lead from her heeled sandals up to her mid thighs like fish net stockings, leaving a smooth, inviting expanse all the way to the tight little black mini skirt. Sasuke could no longer be confused with a boy by any measure of the word.

Kakashi and Jiriaya were watching her like hawks, never letting her out of their sights as she stood the furthest back, as if trying to hide herself from Naruto's sight, her face covered in more than a touch of blush.

Sipping a warm saucer of sake, Tsunade looked down at Naruto and couldn't help but feel a slowly growing swell of expectation.

Seated atop the head carved in the likeness of his Minato Namikaze, Naruto couldn't help but feel that now, more than ever before things had changed in an irrevocable manner.

As he stared out across the village that had been his home his whole life, he remembered the flashing grins of Kisame and Orochimaru smirking at him with a smug, confidant superiority. He remembered the look on the face of Kabuto. He remembered the subtle, unspoken words describing the situation with Sasuke.

The world was changing. Now it was time for him to change with it. Team 7 was gone, broken in a way that couldn't be repaired.

From the ashes of burning away the final link when he and Kurama had placed the seal upon Sasuke, here he knew that he would have to start making real choices about his future. The challenges that were coming would only get harder and harder to defeat. He was about to become a hunted man.

So, tonight he would mourn the past.

Tomorrow he started to fight for his future.


End file.
